Civilian Pianist
by Writer-and-Artist27
Summary: [SI-OC] I had hoped I wouldn't die so early in life. And honestly, I wasn't good ninja material. The most I knew was how to twirl a stick and ram a backpack filled with school supplies on someone's head — and yet some entity decided to plop me down into a world where you're either a ninja or a civilian — and the mortality rate wasn't good either way. My choice was kinda obvious.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note_ (2/13/2017): So for those of you new readers coming in, this is my new fanfiction going into the Self-Insert OC genre. There may be a few mistakes going into the earlier chapters, but if you can bear with that and my time revising, then I think you're home free!

Thank you for at least trying out my story. Knowing that someone is at least enjoying Tomoko's beginnings is enjoyable for me.

 _Disclaimer_ (10/19/2016): …Well, this is my first fanfiction ever. Just posting something up based on some stray thoughts of mine. Note that I don't own anything except my character who has yet to be named here.

And putting this out here, I want to thank the creators of _Dreaming of Sunshine_ , _Inoue Shiori_ , _Catch Your Breath_ , and _Deja Vu no Jutsu_ for having inspired me in taking this step. Up until now, I thought I would only really be reviewing other people's stories, but they all inspired me into trying something of my own free will. I'll just go with the flow and see how this goes, so enjoy!

* * *

 _Prologue_

...So I died.

I'm not really sure how to explain it to you without sounding really emotional and teary all at once, but I'll do my best. In fact, I'm not really sure how it happened myself. I was just going to college like all the other freshmen were, and one night, when waiting for my parents to pick me up, some random dude decided to drive recklessly around and caught me when I wasn't paying attention.

It's ironic considering that I had recently failed my 2nd behind-the-wheel driving test and was supposed to improve on 'scanning the traffic'.

But still. I had died. And it hurt—a lot.

When I had realized what had happened, it was already too late. The last thing I remember is seeing Mom's tearful face before I went away.

I wasn't even able to tell Leo, my wonderful, sweet boyfriend, "I love you" or even "Goodbye."

That's probably why it hurt so much, ascending to someplace else. Dying meant leaving all your loved ones behind, and honestly, a part of me kept blaming myself for ending up in that situation where the dude hit me. After somewhat of a traumatizing incident when I was 10, I had vowed then to do whatever I could so that my loved ones wouldn't have to cry anymore. All of my work would go into making them happy. That incident was my fault—and I didn't want to mess up again.

But here I was, ascending to a place where my loved ones couldn't reach me, leaving them alone. Mom and Dad, my big brother, Leo, Josh, all my friends—I had to leave them behind, and I just didn't want to.

To me, my death was far too early. I had just started maturing emotionally and bonding with everyone again after that incident and yet some dude just had to ruin everything.

…At this point, I'm not sure if my death was my fault or his. But I have a strange feeling that many of my loved ones will be after the guy later on.

Once I had left my old body behind, my spirit apparently continued to wander. Where? I'm not really sure what to tell you. I was never really religious aside from the shared Buddhist family background I got from my mom, and the last I checked there wasn't really a lot of talk on life after death. Sure, I've talked to some Buddhists who acknowledged the existence of ghosts, but just by looking around, I could tell I wasn't in the world I was born in.

Everything was white. Just, plain white. No sound, no color, no people.

It was just me.

Which is why when my surroundings changed that I did the only thing I could do.

Cry like a bitch.

…Excuse me for cursing, but that was kinda justified since I wasn't expecting to see new faces in front of me and for my hands to be so small.


	2. Chapter 1: Knowing What's Going On

_Disclaimer:_ Just really hoping this isn't a bad idea—and I don't own anything except my character! So, please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Knowing What's Going On_

I didn't really know where I was at first. All I knew was that I was wet, tired, and hungry. But when I tried to voice these thoughts, all that came out were wails.

Why was I wailing? Last I checked, I was a growing 18 year old teenage girl, thank you very much.

It was only when the voices above me began to sing a soft lullaby that I really began to understand the situation.

I had been reincarnated as a small baby wailing for care from my new parents. While the person holding me continued to sing a tune I couldn't recognize, my somewhat-adult brain kept on questioning things.

 _Why me? Why was I reincarnated? Why do I still remember everything from before?_ These thoughts continued to swirl through my head, even when leaving the nursery and joining my new family at home. Honestly, it's still hard to think of them as 'Mom' and 'Dad', because I still remember my old family—and I couldn't help but miss them.

That's probably why I cried so much initially when growing up as a toddler. When I look back on it, I feel bad for my new parents since they had to deal with a large amount of my babyish tantrums. Attempting to hold down said tantrums didn't work either, since my new body acted very similar to my old one in being emotional like all hell. I wouldn't have blamed them for trying to give me up to someone else—because I was a _loud_ baby.

In my previous life, Mom and Dad said that I was rather mild-mannered and a good kid, but now? If I didn't know any better, I probably would have appeared to be a small she-devil in disguise. But when thinking on it, I had good reasons for my tantrums.

No matter what my new family tried to do, I couldn't help but remember everyone from my past life. Everything my new parents did reminded me of what I once had.

My mom, occasionally singing while washing dishes and calling me, 'her smart little girl,' in that gentle voice of hers when I was nervous about going into college.

My dad, being the 'Vietnamese Batman' as I would say, warmly saying, "I love you," when I would hug him before going to bed.

My big brother, who would sarcastically say, "Go away," while accepting one of my hugs in the middle of the night.

My only female cousin on the maternal side of the family, acting as the big sister I always wanted by buying Hello Kitty pencils and giving me advice.

Josh, one of my best friends (and the first to find out I was ticklish) who would happily pinch my cheeks when I pouted.

Leo, my lovable asshole boyfriend of 2 years, kissing me as a way of shutting me up when I worried too much about his health.

I missed everyone, and that showed quite a bit when I was growing up—even through the potty training and walking. I hope I wasn't too much of a pain (considering I cried so much to where even at that age, I could see the dark bags under my parents' eyes) since it took about a year and a half to finally let everything go.

Even if I did cry about it, nothing would change. I had died and was given new life wherever I was now, and I had to start enjoying that life a little more.

It was just a bit hard though when my infant ears finally started to recognize my new name and the language my new family were talking in.

" _Nakanaide, Tomoko-chan, nakanaide."_ Japanese…And 'Tomoko-chan'?

Yep, turns out my new name is Hoshino Tomoko, born September 24th. And for some reason, I felt screwed.

Then again, considering that one of the first things I saw was the _freaking Hokage Monument_ , you would share the same sentiment.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting an Old Friend

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anything here except Tomoko. And for those who know me, if you can guess the song mentioned here in this chapter, woo hoo! Here's a hug from me. :) Enjoy!

...Oh, one last thing! Near the end of the chapter, play HypochondriacPiano's rendition of Ventus's Theme from _Kingdom Hearts_! I assure you — it'll fit the mood!

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Meeting an Old Friend_

The Hokage Monument. Not really the best image for an infant to see, considering said infant was a reincarnated, emotional teenager still dealing with the loss of her previous life.

Kinda made worse when seeing _who_ exactly was carved there. And as of that moment, there were only three faces.

Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Respectively, the First, Second, and Third Hokages.

Immediately, the logical part of me was attempting to rationalize _what the hell_ exactly happened that landed me here in the first place. To me, I was just panicking inside, trying to figure out how in all fucking hells I ended up in the _Naruto-verse_ of all places.

 _I'm not even ninja material and yet I'm reborn in a world full of goddamn ninjas who are completely willing to kill anybody without a single thought. Oh **joy**_ _._

To everyone else, my new parents included, it was another bawling session. And with my baby fists shaking in the air added in.

…and just when I had gotten over the first phase of crying too…

My new Dad kinda started to panic a little, and immediately passed me to my new Mom. Despite the immense worry in her blue eyes, she took charge by rocking me gently in her arms, humming a small tune.

Strangely, I recognized the song, despite my infant hearing not being the best yet. If anything, it sounded eerily familiar to another song I used to sing in my past life.

" _Red…fills my dreams…_ " I couldn't really piece together any more words before it lulled me to a deep sleep.

* * *

Time passed somewhat quickly after that. Being a toddler with a teenager's mindset, I didn't really grasp how much had happened since that realization. If anything, after seeing those stone faces, I started to adjust being a new baby in the Narutoverse, babbling and playing with my new parents, celebrating one or two birthday parties.

My first words were apparently 'Papa' and 'Mama,' in that order respectively. Apparently even in this new life, I still was a Daddy's girl. Dad seemed to puff out his chest with pride when it happened while Mom just squealed a bit before hugging me.

...I guess hugging runs in the family too, since I know I'll be hugging people in the future, genetics or not.

During those days, the parties weren't much. If anything, I could only remember smudges of black, white, and brown hair. From what I could tell, my parents were well-known, but not to the point of attracting unnecessary attention. I _could've sworn_ I saw the Third Hokage or Sakumo Hatake, but the logical part of me threw that idea out the window.

Why would the Professor OR the White Fang come to the birthday party of a baby girl they barely knew in the first place?

…Ninja politics. Woo hoo!

Ahem.

…Anyways.

I was around 3 when I first saw the grand piano.

At this time, I was at the age where I could finally start to take in my surroundings and start interacting with them like a growing person rather than the bawling baby I started out as.

Turns out my new Mom's name was Hikari and Dad's was Judai, and they both worked ( _and owned!_ ) a family cafe that had recently opened in Konoha. I'm not sure how long it had been running, but considering it was there all of my wailing baby years, my new parents probably started it long before having me.

It was when Mom and Dad were cleaning up the cafe one morning that I took the time out of my toddler-wandering to walk over to it.

Even at that age, I could tell it was a good piano, with finely-tuned keys that shined in the sunlight, a stand that barely showed any fingerprints made specifically for music sheets, and strings that could easily cut someone's finger if pricked the wrong way.

It was a shiny, new piano — and even though I was sure I wasn't allowed to touch it - I crawled my way up onto the black bench and pressed a white key.

From my past memories, it was the middle C key — the beginning of the right hand of the beginner piano level.

Honestly, I can't really recall a lot of my past experience with the piano. Back in my previous life, where Naruto was just an anime and _not my life_ , I had played piano for a few years. Thing is, I _sucked_ at reading notes, and by the time I entered middle school, I had just lost inspiration for playing it again. Even so, the piano acted as my friend, to where my old family still kept the electronic one I used in those days. I still remember pulling up YouTube during study sessions just to play a piano cover of some anime/manga/game song.

 _Kingdom Hearts_ and _RWBY_ were some of my favorites when searching for piano covers.

That's why it shocked me when my hands — my tiny, three year old hands — started to move from my own unconscious will, naturally playing the song of a boy fighting for his friends before being forced to sleep.

 _Ven…_

The piano crooned softly, much like an old friend while the soft notes gently hit my ears, bringing to mind the image of that boy, decked in Keyblade Armor and trying to fight the enemy with his two best friends.

By the time the song had finished, I had captured the attention of my parents, and Mom basically summed up my reaction in a few words.

" _Tomoko-chan…did you just play that all by yourself?_ "

"…Eh?"

Well, this was a game-changer.


	4. Chapter 3: Brave Heart

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anything except Tomoko. The song to play in the background for this chapter would be Animenz Piano Sheets' rendition of Brave Heart from Digimon Adventure. Tomoko doesn't directly play the song here, but it fits the mood.

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Brave Heart_

…Well, to bring you up to speed, I just recently found out that I'm a natural at playing piano from memory. What does that mean exactly? I'm not really sure how to put it into a few simple words, but I'll do my best.

Somehow, when touching that lovely grand piano sitting smack dab in the middle of my new family's cafe, I was able to play the entirety of Ventus's theme from _Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep_ just from my memories of hearing the song over and over.

If I didn't lose you just now, then hooray! You get a hug!

But yeah. Apparently, in my new life, my skills in the piano significantly improved to where I unconsciously knew which key to press at the right time.

Anywhere else, I would be considered a prodigy. Heck, even my new parents seemed to think about my new ability in this way.

But I didn't. If anything, my piano skills was just a byproduct of my reincarnation. It's not really anything outstanding — I just played songs from my old life as well as the experts who handled that sort of thing for all of their lives. Right now, it felt like I was a copycat with barely any originality since I was just mimicking the playing styles of the other pianists I had heard in the 18 years I had before. I have a feeling that if you tried to put music sheets in front of me, I would still see it as black dots lining the pages and not for the beautiful music it's supposed to be.

But still — I had this ability anyway. And what was I supposed to do with it in a world where it's kill, be killed, or try to avoid it all and survive?

Despite my thoughts, Mom and Dad quickly began to talk to each other in soft, hushed voices behind the counter, glancing at me every now and then. Even though I couldn't fully hear what they were saying due to my age as a 3 year old, I could tell that they were talking about me and my new piano skill.

A small part of me was hoping that they knew what to do to help me make a decision with my life.

Soon enough, Dad came over to me, kneeling to my height (which was a little taller due to the piano bench) and looking at me in the eye. "Tomoko-chan, could you play that song again?"

I blinked. "Sure, but why? A-am I in trouble, Daddy?"

My new father immediately shook his head, brown hair whipping his face. "Of course not, sweetie!" he said fiercely, hand reaching out to rest on my head. "Mommy and Daddy just want to see you play a bit."

Despite my teenage mind, my childish instincts didn't really question Dad's words, immediately touching the keys and playing the theme of the blonde boy wielding the power of wind. The music once again came naturally to me, and my memory vividly recalled every note that was supposed to be played. It was only 3 minutes in the outside world, but to me, it felt like I was immersed in the emotion of the song itself, feeling Ven's suffering and kindness all at once.

Once my small hands pressed the last key, I turned to look at Dad again. It was at this moment that I really got to see my new Dad for who he was, because I never really took notice of it during my crying toddler days. For once, a thoughtful expression was on his face, chin stubble somewhat furrowed from his intense look. The two-toned brown mop of hair on his head complimented the bright brown of his eyes, exposing small hints of red and green in the orbs.

Even though he was only thinking, my childish side got the better of me. "Wh-What's the matter, Daddy? D-Did I do something wrong?" Small bits of tears got into my eyes, and it was at this point Dad started to focus on me again, expression morphing into one of gentle concern.

"Oh, Tomoko," Dad smiled softly, picking me up from the tall piano bench to sit on his lap, tucking my head under his chin. "You didn't do anything wrong. Daddy's just surprised that you inherited the family's love for music so early."

 _Family?_

Did that mean that my new piano ability was genetic?

I squirmed a little in Dad's hold to look at him. "Does that mean Mommy and Daddy play something too?"

"Yeah, we do. That's one of the reasons why Mommy and Daddy have this cafe here, see?" He gestured to the inside of our home with a flourish, a cheerful grin on his face. "Music helps everyone relax, whether it's ninja or our neighbors. We make the world a little brighter, you know?"

His response really triggered some old nostalgia for me and I couldn't help but grin happily back. "Yeah!" It was at this point that Mom walked over, carefully sitting down next to Dad and smiling at me.

"Tomoko-chan, by chance, do you want to play the piano with us? You can help out more at home if you want to."

I didn't even have to think over my answer. Because when you think about it, as a kid in a world filled with ninjas, what was the better choice?

Going to the Academy to learn how to kill? Or learning more about the piano, my old friend from my previous life, and using that skill to help out in the cafe — reaching out to more people?

Considering my athletic skill in my past life, where the most I did was bike 40 miles, and the distinct lack of chakra in the air, to me, anyways, it wasn't even a question at that point.

"I wanna play, Mommy!"


	5. Chapter 4: God Knows

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko. All the songs and references mentioned in this fanfiction belong to their proper owners and are used simply for entertainment purposes. Please enjoy! I recommend marasy8's piano rendition of God Knows from _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_ for this chapter.

 _Author Notes_ : To Completely Confunded, thank you so much for your kind review! :) I'll do my best to meet your expectations, but being a college student can be a pain so updates may be at most a week or two. Just right now, I've had quite a bit of free time, so yeah - I'll update whenever I can!

And this is just a note to you as well as every other reader reading this, but note that Tomoko's piano playing _is not a Kekkei Genkai._ If anything, her piano skills are a combination of genetics coming from her civilian mom and retired ninja dad as well as byproducts of the memories of Tomoko's past life. From what I remember reading from Naruto Wikia, Kekkei Genkai are specifically geared towards ninja clans, and Tomoko isn't really part of any kind of clan.

The only reason her parents were so surprised at her performance in Chapter 2 was because of the image it created. A 3 year old girl who had never really heard much music aside from her mom's singing — suddenly playing a complex song from _Kingdom Hearts_ on such a big piano like a natural? If anything, her dad simply encountered her mom during a mission and their shared love for music hit off their relationship. Simple as that. :)

* * *

 _Chapter 4: God Knows_

It was after my little proclamation that Mom and Dad started bringing me into the family business. Turns out that the 'family love for music' was something that started with my new parents, and when they decided to settle down with Dad retiring from the ninja business, they started the cafe as a way of steady income and for Dad himself to still connect with his old shinobi friends.

Apparently my little stunt really surprised them only because it was so sudden. I mean, think about it — a 3 year old girl who had just seen the piano, playing it like a natural? I wouldn't blame them for being shocked.

…Anyway.

When starting to work in the cafe with Mom and Dad, I really started to take note of my surroundings as well as my new appearance. Unlike my past life with her long brown hair and black-rimmed glasses, my new self had a short, black bob cut of hair, somewhat curled at the ends with a white ribbon forming a small bow on one strand on the right side of my face. I now had blue eyes (that didn't require glasses this time — hooray), reflecting that of Mom. For a growing kid, I was rather on the short side, really only reaching the middle of Mom's thighs. Then again, I was on 3 and about to go on 4 soon, so it was a little early to call the height game.

The name of my family's cafe turned out to be Nagareboshi Cafe, meaning 'Shooting Star'. Mom and Dad tell me it's a pun on 'Hoshino', the family surname, as well as 'star field' and the ninja shuriken.

…Well, at least it works! I don't have any other ideas.

It took about a year and a half for Mom and Dad to properly teach me everything there was in the cafe. And oh boy, there was _a lot_ to learn. Even though I had some work experience serving others' needs in my previous life, apparently Mom and Dad had come up with many rules in order to respect the needs of the customer (which included both ninja and civilians). There were just so many that I can't list them all, but here's a few examples:

Always ask for a customer's preferred pronoun and how they would like to be called _before_ serving them.

If they request to eat in private, leave a privacy seal behind and drop off the food as quickly and politely as possible.

 _Do not_ provide a drunk person more sake/alcohol if they already look sick.

Never back-talk a customer.

Honestly, it was a lot to remember, but I really had the past 18 years of my old life to thank, since it really showed me a lot of social cues that I needed to remember too.

…And apparently I had to wear a uniform too. Initially Mom thought of dressing me up like a cute little maid with black dress and lacy hat, but that was the day I saw Dad go into 'Protective Daddy' mode and turn her down before she could even say anything.

...We ended up setting on a kimono dress with the color scheme of a Sylveon (white with pink lace and hints of blue ribbon). ...Don't laugh - I've been a fan of the Eevee evolution line since forever and I'm not going to stop now!

…Er, ahem. Excuse me.

By the time I had gotten the customer service aspect down, then it was actually going out and helping around the cafe. At first, Mom and Dad had me carry small things, whether it were glasses of water or small desserts. But as time went on, leading up to my 5th birthday, I was able to carry whole trays of beverages and food, sometimes carrying the occasional heavy tray.

It was when I had started fully playing the piano for entertainment aspects that I received my first customer of sorts.

See, the grand piano kinda sat in the center of the cafe on its own small stage, and aside from the piano bench that I usually occupied, Mom and Dad quickly came up with the 'Song Request' system. Basically, song requests worked like this: normally, I would play a casual song to start off the day, and as time would go on, if someone wanted a song to be played, they would pull up a chair to sit near me. Once my current song would end, I would take their request and play without any extra charge.

It was my 2nd day officially taking up the role as Nagareboshi's pianist that I met Minato Namikaze.

What was most notable about him was his blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I couldn't immediately tell if he was a ninja or not because he wore very civilian-like clothes, with a blue sweatshirt and cargo pants. At the time, I had just finished a small solo of the Pokemon Center theme before I heard his voice.

"Excuse me, are you the person playing such wonderful music?" I almost hit a wrong key for a moment before stopping myself, swerving my head to look up. A gentle, almost timid grin greeted me as he smiled, blond spiked strands of hair framing his face.

"H-Hai, I am," I stuttered. When did he get there? I didn't even hear him sit down…

As if noticing my surprise, Minato-san sheepishly scratched his cheek. "I'm really sorry, but from what the owners were saying, I thought you were older."

Huh, haven't heard that in a while.

"I-It's fine, sir. What would you like me to play?" At my question, he leaned back into his chair and shrugged.

"How about you play something that reflects your image of me?" I blinked in confusion, staring at him for a moment. This was another first — no one really was this vague when making song requests.

"Uh…sir, I just met you. Are you sure you want that kind of song?" The blond man simply chuckled, reaching over to lightly ruffle my hair, fingers carefully avoiding my white ribbon. Apparently this man was doing a lot of firsts for me since no one really ruffled my hair like that except Dad!

…Hopefully, he won't be angry.

"It's fine — surprise me, ok?" I just glanced at him for a moment before shrugging my shoulders and playing the song I had in mind. Originally a rock concert dedicated to a stoic man from a rather weird girl, I couldn't help but get immersed in the memory.

It was only later when the man left that the horror slowly sunk in.

I had just played a song for. Freaking. Minato. Namikaze. The goddamn Yellow Flash and Future Fourth Hokage.

I really got myself in the Narutoverse deep at this point — and only some God Knows how things will turn out.

* * *

 _Edit (11/23/2016):_ So a user by the name of PickleLove brought up an issue with the original draft of this chapter, with the review basically going like this:

"Plot Detail FAIL!

The Japanese do not have pronouns. Even if the Japanese did, which they do NOT, they are not a country full of complete and utter retards who spend their lives worrying about offending someone.

Japanese use honorifics, and they have very strict rules about who gets which honorific and when. You could always look it up and educate yourself, but I doubt you will. In my experience, SJW losers prefer to wallow in ignorance.

Otherwise, interesting (if overused) plot."

Now, I apologize on this mishap, because the original draft stated one of Nagareboshi's rules as " _Always ask for a customer's preferred pronoun and how they would like to be called BEFORE serving them."_ This came from my own experiences in America, where usually asking for a person's pronoun first helped get any awkwardness about self-identity and sexual orientation out of the way quickly, since I encountered many LGBT people.

I don't know if this person meant to offend me in any way, but being called ignorant isn't something I can ignore. Putting the insults aside. I admit, I messed up since Japanese honorifics are very different from American honorifics, with many such as '-san' and '-senpai' being gender-neutral, but when writing this story, Tomoko's POV/interpretation of this is from America's standards, since her past self (specifically me at a certain point) never really went to Japan and only had second-hand research to go on. Sure, there are self-referring terms such as ' _watashi_ ,' ' _boku_ ,' and ' _ore,'_ but for Tomoko's position, she doesn't have to worry about that. From here on, Tomoko and the other members of Nagareboshi probably refer to customers with the '-san' honorific unless otherwise corrected.

Thank you for bringing up this point and changes are being made accordingly. To other readers, don't think that I'm not going to look past the opportunity of educating myself if I get something wrong. If you feel like I messed up somewhere, please say it in a courteous and respectful way, because the way this user handled it wasn't really appreciated. It's tough criticism, which is appreciated, but still hard to hear nonetheless. Please respect that.

Again, thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy _Civilian Pianist_.


	6. Chapter 5: Red Like Roses

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anything or anyone in this story with the exception of Tomoko, her family, and the concept of the Nagareboshi Cafe. The song for this chapter is Theishter-Anime on Piano's cover of Red Like Roses from _RWBY_. For the Pokémon Center theme also mentioned in this, I would point you towards Hypochondriac Piano's cover of the theme, since I found it to be the most soothing and complementary to the theme of Nagareboshi Cafe. Please enjoy!

 **Note** : There is a bit of emotional angst in here courtesy of reincarnation keeping the teenage emotions around. So if you don't like it, proceed with caution.

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Red Like Roses_

It was around the middle of the year, a couple days after I had played _God Knows_ for Minato-san, when I finally realized the gravity of my situation. A 5 year old civilian girl was actively serving ninja in a cafe _during_ a time leading up to the Third Great Shinobi War. Playing piano to boot.

 _Was I doing enough?_

Now, you're probably thinking that's a really weird question to ask yourself. But back in my old life, I watched Naruto. Not as much as some of my other friends who were really into the series, but I knew enough to basically figure out the first dominoes that fell leading to the events of Naruto's life. And a part of me knew that my first customer being Minato, Naruto's father and the future Fourth Hokage, wasn't just coincidence.

But what was I supposed to do? I don't have the ability to sense chakra - hell, I don't even know if I can use it in the first place!

And I already know that a ninja life is not worth it for me personally.

Killing and acting essentially like a tool was _not_ what I had in mind when restarting my life from scratch.

But seeing the show and the manga really made me worried.

I had yet to know anybody involved in the whole plot shenanigans aside from Minato-san, but I knew that by meeting him, the others would soon follow. And even as a casual fan, a part of me knew that I didn't want them to have that sort of pain.

 _Minato-san, Kushina-san, Obito, Rin, Kakashi..._

Would I be able to help them avoid the many misfortunes the original canon had? Even if I wasn't a ninja? Even if all I could do was sit by the sidelines and provide (at best) therapy with music?

It was these thoughts in mind that for the first time in a few years (not counting my baby tantrums) that I actively cried one night. I didn't even mean to cry in the first place, but yet the tears kept coming out in the most ugly way possible. Attempting to stifle the noise with the sleeves of my pajamas didn't work either, as the sobs just kept coming out.

"…Tomoko-chan?"

I sniffled. "…M-Mommy?" Immediately, gentle hands pulled me into a warm embrace, the sound of Mom's heartbeat beginning to reach my ears. Fingers soothingly ran through my hair, brushing out any light tangles in the strands. It reminded me of my old mom.

"Tomoko-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Despite Mom's kind voice, tears kept coming out as I continued to sniffle.

"M-Mommy…" My heart constricted onto itself. "A-Am I doing enough to help you?"

To my surprise, Mom instantly pulled away to look at me in the eye, bright cerulean orbs lit with worry and sympathy. "Why are you asking that, Tomoko-chan? You're doing more than enough to help Mommy and Daddy."

"B-But…" More sniffling on my part. "I-It doesn't _feel_ like that, Mommy. People still are sad when coming in."

Even as a 5 year old girl, my teenage mind knew better. I'd seen the sullen, sometimes depressed faces of customers, a majority being ninja, coming in after a long day. Even when playing the piano, the smiles they would give me were so _sad_ …

Minato-san himself wasn't exempt from this, not saying a word except a soft 'Thank you' after my performance a few days ago.

Recognition showed in Mom's familiar blue eyes before she smiled softly, a tint of sadness in it. "Neh, Tomoko-chan," a hand gently wiped at my red eyes and cheeks, taking any stray tears with it. "Why do you think Mommy wanted to start this cafe with Daddy?"

Through the blurry vision caused by the waterfall of tears, I blinked slowly. "…To make people happy?"

Mom smiled again, lightly shaking her head. "That's one reason, but that wasn't what I was exactly thinking when I got together with your father, Tomoko-chan."

 _Huh?_

Mom shifted a little to let me sit fully in her lap, tucking my head under her chin while still brushing through my hair with a hand. "You see, Daddy used to be a ninja too. Like Minato-san and the other customers we have. But even back then, Mommy could tell that he didn't like it. If anything, Daddy just wanted to be himself and not have to hurt anyone anymore."

"...So then, what did you do, Mommy?" One thought was left unsaid as the snot and tears started to dry up at this point.

 _How did Daddy retire and start living with you when most ninja never retire and only do so if they're dead?_

I looked up at her, squirming a little in her lap.

Mom simply sighed, her chest rumbling a little from her deep exhale. "It's a long story, little one, but Mommy was somehow able to convince Daddy and Lord Hokage to let Daddy rest." My eyes bulged at the thought of it.

 _Mommy — standing up to the Professor and Third Hokage?!_

Apparently Mom noticed my shocked expression and chuckled softly, pulling me closer to herself in a warm embrace. "Mommy still can't believe it either, you know? Daddy was a full-time ninja, and yet Lord Hokage knew he had to go and let him go. What the Academy and a lot of ninja don't tell you is that the life of a shinobi is hard, Tomoko-chan." Mom's voice softened considerably, tone very similar to those days when she would sing to me during my toddler tantrums. "It was a lot harder being a civilian and loving a person like Daddy. That's why Nagareboshi Cafe is here in the first place." Her hand gently gestured to the inside of our home, her gaze at one point landing on the grand piano. "Nagareboshi is here to make the lives of ninja and civilians a bit more bearable. Even if you're not a shinobi, you will face conflict and strife at some point in your life. We provide comfort and a helping hand when people need it." To my surprise, Mom looked down at me and gently flicked my nose.

 _Ow._ "So, don't think you're not doing enough Tomoko-chan. Your piano is a lot more heavenly than you think, ok?"

I blinked quickly, looking into Mom's eyes for a moment. Even though the speech was a bit sugar-coated and cheesy, I could tell she was being completely serious. For once, I decided not to think on it too much and just smiled clumsily, eyes wet a little. "Ok."

 _I'll trust you._

* * *

My second customer turned out to be Kushina Uzumaki.

Considering that my first was her blond boyfriend, I wasn't that surprised. It actually started out like any other day, where I played the Pokemon Center theme just to warm up and wake everyone up in the morning. The cafe then went onto its usual business, with Mom ushering in new customers and Dad handling the bar. Hired help ranging from fellow neighbors to kind adults and teenagers ran around the place serving food.

I'll probably go into the hired help's story another time.

But it was around noon when I had just finished a small solo of Aerith's theme from Final Fantasy that I saw them. Initially, I had only noticed the tufts of spiky blond hair signifying the appearance of the Yellow Flash in the doorway, but then all I saw was red.

"OHMYGOSH, YOU'RE SO CUTE!" A large tackle-hug accompanied the happy shout, and amidst the lack of air I was apparently getting, I couldn't help but notice my feet dangling from the ground, missing the pedals of the grand piano, and my arms being surprisingly limp.

"...Uh, Kushina-san, you're choking my daughter." Mom deadpanned.

 _Stars…?_ Immediately, I was dropped back onto the ground in somewhat of a tired heap as a loud gasp sounded. _Why me? And Leo said I hugged too tightly..._

"I-I'm sorry, Hikari-chan! I-I didn't know it was your daughter playing the piano!"

"Oh really?" Mom sounded really monotone just now. "Shouldn't the black hair be obvious?"

"GACK!" Amidst all the noise, I was still trying to regain my bearings as a warm hand pressed against my back, rubbing it soothingly.

"Are you okay, Tomoko-chan?" The new voice made me blink slowly and look up at the speaker.

"…You remembered my name?"

Minato-san had a sheepish expression on his face, clumsy smile complementing it while he lifted me up by the torso to place me back onto the piano bench. "Why wouldn't I? Your parents really talked fondly about you, and I really loved the song you played for me the last time I was here."

 _Lub-dub, lub-dub_. A small blush crossed my face.

 _So, he really did remember?_

Despite my awe-filled gaze, Minato-san continued to babble a little. "But then I realized that I didn't give you my name yet and kindaleftKushinabehindandshereallywantedtoseeyouandgetoneofyoursongs,so-"

"—Minato," _Dad's here!_ "Deep breaths, man, and one word at a time. You're confusing my little girl." I was too surprised to properly retort back at him.

 _Hey! I may be 5 here, but I'm still 18 inside!_ Outwardly, I just smiled sheepishly. _Then again, I don't want to pour reincarnation BS down their ears._

For once, the Yellow Flash looked really troubled before coughing into his fist and straightening himself. Gently grabbing Kushina by the hand, he sat her into the unoccupied chair next to me before smiling. "I was wondering if you could take my girlfriend's request for a song, Tomoko-chan."

I didn't even hesitate on the big smile I sent the two back.

"Of course! One small concert for you, coming up right now!"

The following music piece really did remind me of what I was doing. Even though it was originally a piece introducing a red-hooded girl dancing in rose petals fighting monsters of the dark, it showed me that I didn't have to be a ninja. Based on Minato and Kushina-san's beaming grins at each other, I knew what I wanted to do.

I could still be myself, playing the piano as much as I want, and could still help people.

Hopefully that would be enough.


	7. Chapter 6: This Game

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I own nothing except Tomoko, her family, and the concept of Nagareboshi Cafe.

Note that the new kimono dress Tomoko wears here is something akin to a winter outfit and is also from Darling Army under the title of "Ruby and Black Hooded Cosplay Kimono Dress". Just length the skirt to go past the knees, add black stockings and boots with red laces, and downsize the outfit to fit a 5 year old, and there you go! Please check Darling Army out for yourself — everything looks lovely!

For this chapter, the song I would recommend would be Animenz Piano Sheets' cover of This Game from _No Game No Life_. The opening sequence was one of the many highlights of the show for me, so I wanted to honor that here. Please enjoy! :)

 _Author's Notes_ : To those who have reviewed so far — thank you so much! I really do appreciate all the positive support you guys are giving me. This story has come pretty far in my opinion for just a few days, and I hope you'll stay with me for quite a while!

And for the Guest who mentioned the 'pronoun rule,' thanks for the feedback and here's an explanation for you. The pronoun rule was something I came up with based on some of my interactions with people in the LGBT community. Usually when trying to get to know someone personally, I learned that by addressing the pronoun issue first, it would avoid a lot of accidental boundary stepping, so that's why I included in the previous chapters. Tomoko and her family don't really follow this rule in the general customer service sense — if anything, it's more of a guideline when getting to know the regulars at Nagareboshi, so that's why it's there in the first place. Thanks anyway though and I hope you continue to enjoy _Civilian Pianist_! :)

* * *

 _Chapter 6: This Game_

My third customer was Kakashi Hatake. And honestly, if I didn't know any better, I would have pushed off the occasion for being the usual 'piano request to celebrate something'.

Not that I minded though — no, no — honestly, playing a song for someone in honor of some kind of celebration always puts a smile on my face. But this little event was different.

It was about a month or two after my first performance for Kushina-san. Since the air was starting to turn cold with the passing of autumn, Mom and Dad had recently given me a new kimono dress to wear while at the piano. It actually resembled Ruby Rose's original outfit from RWBY, with an entirely black jacket and obi complemented by red knee-length skirt, hoodie, and lace trimmed sleeves. Black stockings and boots accompanied by red shoelaces replaced my old white stockings and pink flats. Heck, even my white hair ribbon went red for the sake of keeping warm!

Honestly, I felt a bit like a cosplayer — and strangely, I liked it. Then again, I never got the chance to cosplay in my past life and now I could easily do it without anybody judging me! Hooray!

Thank you, Mom and Dad.

…Anyway.

It was around noon when I first saw them come in. The first thing I noticed was the bright silver hair glinting in the sunlight. To my surprise, the silver came from two heads, one the height of an adult and the other a centimeter taller than me. At least, I think.

 _The White Fang?_

I rubbed my eyes with a hand before blinking to readjust my vision. The figures were a bit clearer now, clearly showing an adult and a boy about my age.

 _Wait…_

The two walked up to me with the man lighting pushing the boy to sit down in the chair next to me. Just by looking at the two up close, I knew that it was the Hatake father-son duo - the silver hair was kinda a huge giveaway. Surprisingly, Kakashi resembled a cherry with a silver stem with his embarrassed face while Sakumo-san grinned cheerfully at me, hands on his son's shoulders. "So, are you the one who takes song requests?"

I blinked for a moment, stunned.

 _Cute father-son scene! KYA~!_

… _Dealing with emotional difficulties…Rebooting in 3...2...1…_

"U-Uh, excuse me?" The sudden voice made me jump a little and almost hit a stray key, flushing red.

"I-I'm sorry about that! Y-yeah, that's me. What would you like me to play?" Sakumo-san blinked again before grinning once more, lightly nudging Kakashi in the chair next to me.

"Just something to celebrate my son's graduation from the Academy!" Sheesh, I could hear the love in Sakumo-san's voice. Even if I didn't have a grasp on chakra, I could swear that I saw sparkles in the background. _Hopefully_ I was over-exaggerating things in my head.

…Please.

But even then, I could tell Sakumo-san really did adore his son and I had to mentally push away some…ahem, _disturbing_ thoughts to concentrate on what he was saying. _Hopefully things won't end as badly as they did before._ "Kakashi's only 5, yet he was able to graduate from the Academy early!"

At this, the aforementioned new Genin facepalmed, fingers lightly marking his new Konoha headband while his ears turned red. "…Dad, enough. Please."

"E-eh? Why not, Kakashi? It's a big day for you — the day you graduate from a student to become a full-time ninja!" Oh my gosh, was the White Fang actually _whining_ like an adorable, clumsy dork? "Of course I want to celebrate it with you here, with such lovely music!"

Oh dear, now he was grinning at _me_. I think I'm starting to understand how Kakashi feels, and _I was the one_ who was originally a fan of the silver-haired ninja when he was a Jonin!

…Whether it was father or son didn't matter at all to me. Don't question me on this.

 _Why does it seem like all Hatakes have the ability to act like adorable dogs and put on some of the best puppy eyes?!_

I flushed, voice coming out squeaky and somewhat high-pitched. "Th-Thank you so much, sir. But what kind of song would you and your son want?"

Sakumo-san blinked again before grinning happily.

 _Oh my god, I think these Hatakes will be the death of me one day from fluff. So cute….!_

"Whatever you think fits, alright?" It was another vague request, but I forced myself to take a deep breath before facing the familiar black and white keys, closing my eyes in concentration.

"Alright then — one celebratory song coming up." Despite my initial emotional turmoil, I was able to pick out a song immediately, playing the tale of two siblings stranded in their ideal world, working to become rulers. It was a rather upbeat song, but a part of me played it hoping things for these two would be better.

 _Whoever's up there, please let these two have happiness at least. Sakumo-san doesn't deserve to die alone the way he did. Kakashi doesn't deserve to lose his father and loved ones the way he did._

With each new note, I internally prayed.

 _Please — let these two smile for as long as they can!_

It was only a 5 minute melody, but with my praying and the slight soreness in my hands from having played so much, it felt like an eternity to me. Opening my eyes, I turned my head only to see both Sakumo-san and Kakashi looking at me with some awe. If anything, I could've swore they were staring at me a _lot_ more intently than they were before.

"U-Um…h-h-how was that?"

… _Ugh, awful way to cut through the tension_. Sakumo and Kakashi both blinked before looking at one another and sharing a look. It almost appeared to be a staring contest of wills from my corner of the group. After a moment, Kakashi visibly sighed before turning to me, hints of pink on his cheeks peeking from his black mask.

"…It was good. Thanks."

It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders and I couldn't help the beaming smile I sent back towards the new Genin. For some reason though, Kakashi didn't want to meet my eyes, preferring to look in another direction. Despite this, I couldn't help myself.

I put my hand in front of his vision, offering it for a handshake while giggling. "I'm Hoshino Tomoko, pianist of Nagareboshi Cafe. What's your name?"

Kakashi looked back at me in slight surprise, glancing at my outstretched hand for a moment before returning the gesture, putting his hand in mine to shake. "…Hatake Kakashi. Nice to meet you."

Judging from the happy gazes of Sakumo-san as well as Mom and Dad, I had the feeling it was the start of a great friendship.


	8. Chapter 7: D-Ranks & Making a New Friend

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anything except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. For this chapter, I would recommend SheNoob087's Synthesia piano cover of _RWBY_ 's _From Shadows_. And as a small note, for the work kimono Tomoko's mom, Hikari, wears in this chapter, please refer to Kome of the Pokemon Kimono Sisters from the Johto saga of the anime as reference. Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 7: D-Ranks & Getting to Know One Another_

The next time I saw Kakashi was during a D-Rank mission. Now you're probably wondering: "How did I get into a D-Rank mission when I'm not a ninja?"

Well, to put it lightly, the whole thing happened because of a ' _slight'_ accident in the kitchen at Nagareboshi. Apparently, while Dad was in there helping prep bentos for Mom to serve to some of our regulars, a new staff member ended up tripping on _something_ (that which I don't know, since Mom and Dad didn't disclose much) and ended up spilling all the bentos Dad was working on and breaking some of the kitchen piping — making the kitchen a complete _mess_. And I mean _mess_ since food, hot water, and broken pieces of tile and piping were scattered everywhere.

Now if I was still in my old life, I would have closed the entire scene with 'anime physics' — but that didn't change the fact that some of Nagareboshi's kitchen pipes and tiling were completely destroyed. By the time Mom and I had ran in to check on the picture, Dad was completely livid and cursing out the staff member in question. It was the first time I had actually seen Dad angry, and since it was so uncharacteristic of the cheerful Dad I always knew, I kinda had to run out of the picture and let Mom handle the mess.

…You're free to call me a coward, but I'm just saying - I don't like it when Mom and Dad are angry, whether in this life or in my previous one! My old dad's yelling was scary enough, but Dad here could've been a towering devil if I didn't know any better (his old ninja career probably helped with that though…)!

Honestly, this was all I heard of the rant that staff member got before I ran out:

" **You asshole! That was more than a few thousand ryo you freaking messed up there! Do you even know how much — ?!"**

Since this was in the middle of the day, we ended up having to close to the cafe early with a sour note since that staff member was immediately fired. I honestly felt bad for that person since it was apparently only their first week, but by the dawn of evening, unfortunately, Dad had apparently caught a fever as a result of the whole mess and I didn't have time to worry. It wasn't too hot of a fever, but it was enough to make Dad bedridden for most of the evening leading into the next morning, and with the mess still in the kitchen, Mom decided to make a D-Rank mission out of it. Dad was almost always the person to go to when this kind of stuff happened in the cafe due to his 'retired ninja' status, but with his sick status, Mom had decided to go to Lord Hokage and request other ninja help.

Since it was still early morning when Mom put out the request, I was just dressed in the Sylveon kimono dress, pink lace and all, stocking the bar and relocating some food into the storage room when I saw them.

Initially, from the bright sunlight filling the doorway, I only got a glimpse of two silhouettes, one the height of an adult and the other about a centimeter taller than me. I didn't think much on it, brushing the two off as customers coming into the cafe early to see what was going on until I heard the voices.

"Hikari-san, are you here? We're the ninja that came for your D-Rank mission?" I blinked, walking around the counter to stand near the doorway.

 _Is that who I think it is?_

Spiky blond hair greeted me first. "M-Minato-san? And—" The soft silver spikes were a huge giveaway and I couldn't help but grin and run up to the pair, waving happily. "Kakashi-kun! Hey!" The 5-year old Genin blinked back at me, bored face changing into that of surprise and recognition.

"…Tomoko? The D-Rank mission was from you?" Kakashi apparently seemed to be in disbelief while Minato-san smiled gently, hand lightly landing on my head to ruffle my hair as a greeting.

I just grinned again. _He used my name — hooray!_ "Well, yeah! My mom was the one who asked though…" Kakashi blinked before taking his hands out of his pant pockets, apparently looking a little uncomfortable with the warm smile I was giving him.

At this point, Mom took the chance to walk out from the back with a graceful smile, bowing a little towards our new guests. For once, she looked more like a business owner than my mom, tucking her black hair into a bun and wearing a professional blue kimono patterned with bubbles, complemented with a red and orange obi. "Hello, shinobi-san. Thanks for taking my request." Straightening her back, her smile turned a little sheepish. "Lord Hokage should have already told you what you would be doing, right?"

Minato-san simply shrugged. "Hokage-sama said it would be construction work and fixing the pipes, but I'm guessing it's a bit more than that, huh?" Mom visibly grimaced at his words, motioning to us to follow her with a hand.

Once we got into the kitchen, I could easily see Minato-san _and_ Kakashi wince.

"I-I'm sorry about this…" I added in meekly. Despite the efforts Mom and I both put in trying to clean up the place, the mess from yesterday was simply far too much. Scraps of broken piping were still lying around on the floor with some pipes still leaking water, ruining some of the clean tiles and making the whole kitchen look like a tornado went through it.

"I was hoping you two could help with reinstalling the pipes and cleaning up the tiles so we could redo them…" Mom trailed off, easily noticing the two ninja's concerned looks.

Minato just sighed lightly before smiling sheepishly at Mom, a hand rubbing the back of his head. "We'll do our best, ma'am. In the meantime, could you show me where the piping first breaks off?" At that moment, he turned to Kakashi, the Genin standing a little straighter than usual next to me. "While I'm doing that, Kakashi, go along with Tomoko-chan to help her set up around here."

"Alright, sensei," he put in firmly. I couldn't help but smile cheerfully.

Mom turned to me with a concerned gaze for a moment. "Tomoko-chan, don't trouble Kakashi-kun too much, okay?" Inwardly, I giggled. No matter what life I was in, Moms were always Moms in worrying about their kids. It felt nice being tended to like this for a bit. It reminded me of my old mom.

' _Be Vy, be careful out there!_ ' _would be something Mom back then would say, huh?_

"Don't worry, Mom~! Kakashi-kun and I will be fine, right?" The Genin next to me simply blinked before turning away somewhat and nodding quietly. I could physically feel my shoulders deflate while I pouted a little.

… _Does he just not like me or something? Or does he just not want to talk?_

A soft hand patted my head, and I couldn't help but look up and into Mom's brilliant blue eyes. "Alright, Tomoko-chan, just be safe, okay?"

"Okay." I murmured a bit more quietly. Mom smiled gently before pulling me into a warm hug. I kinda wish it could last a bit longer, but she pulled away after just a few seconds before lightly pushing me towards Kakashi's direction. Apparently in the heat of the family moment, he was already at the kitchen doorway, looking back at me in slight impatience.

 _He just really wants to get this done, doesn't he?_ With a shrug, I ended up walking up to the ninja's side again before lightly grabbing his hand. _Hopefully he doesn't mind this little bit of physical contact._ If Kakashi minded it or not, it didn't really show through his masked face and I ended up having to pull him through the hallway to walk back into the cafe center. It kinda made a weird image - I mean, a civilian girl physically pulling a ninja around by the hand? I know Rin in the old canon did this, but she was a ninja and Kakashi's teammate…

Anyway.

"So what do you need me to do?" Kakashi asked me, glancing at me slightly. I blinked, mentally tallying my usual routine in my head while letting go of his hand for a moment to think.

I counted off my fingers. "Well, normally there's cleaning the tables, setting up the bar over there with any shot glasses or wine cups, washing dishes, sweeping the front yard, restocking drinks, napkins, and snacks from the storage room, setting up the display case in the front of the store, um…" My voice cracked a little from trailing off.

 _God darn it, cat got my thought._

Kakashi visibly sweatdropped, voice dry. "You don't have to list everything, Tomoko. Just tell me one thing to do and I'll do it."

I just glanced at him, sheepish.

"I-I'm just used to cleaning the piano and helping out Mom and Dad, so this is my first time having to allocate tasks to someone else…" My shoulders dropped a little. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-kun…" He just shrugged, looking around the cafe really quickly.

"It's fine, but where is your Dad by the way?" Kakashi asked.

 _Ugh, that's another thing to worry about. I'm honestly just surprised Kakashi-kun isn't treating this whole thing as a nuisance. Then again, didn't he see almost everyone as annoyances? So then why is he apparently so nice to me?_

I just tossed the thoughts away before responding. "…Sick with a fever. He's actually upstairs, resting up." I honestly felt really bad about the whole thing - Dad was just doing his work like usual, and yet someone had to mess it up and get him sick to boot. If not for Mom having donned her professional uniform to talk to Minato-san, I suspected that she would have been by his side all day.

I wanted to help him too…!

Oh well. We had work to do. I sighed before looking at Kakashi with a sheepish smile. "Is it okay if you could help me with cleaning the front of Nagareboshi then?" He just shrugged his shoulders, looking towards the side before nodding. I just handed him a duster.

"Alright then — lead the way." Soon enough, we got into a working pace, where I was sweeping away any dust and litter sitting at the front of the cafe while Kakashi was crouching on top of a ladder, lightly dusting off the large 'Nagareboshi Cafe' sign with one hand. It was quiet between the two of us with the occasional 'fwish' of the broom before I decided to talk.

"So, Kakashi-kun?" He glanced down at me from the top of the ladder, grunting a little in acknowledgement. "Do you need any help up there?"

"Don't worry about me — I'm fine." He turned back to the sign in front of him, giving it one last look over before standing up and jumping off the ladder to land in front of me, still holding the duster I gave him. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

I thought about it for a moment, hand on my chin. Nothing really came to mind since Mom handled some of the small tasks already before the ninja came. All that really was left was…

"I think I have something. Think you could check over the grand piano with me?" The silver-haired ninja blinked for a moment in slight surprise before nodding. After we had put away the ladder and other cleaning supplies, Kakashi had gently sat down in the chair next to me while I pushed away the piano cover to check over the keys.

"So, what exactly are we checking the piano for?" At Kakashi's dry tone, I couldn't help but look at him with a sheepish smile.

"Well, I was actually hoping to play a new song for you and get your opinion on it, Kakashi-kun." For some reason, my heart was beating a little faster than normal while I met his gray eyes. "B-By chance, is that okay?"

He blinked again before shrugging, mouth set in a thin line through his mask. "I don't mind. Go ahead."

 _Permission granted! Tomoko has now leveled up to Acquaintance Level!_

I couldn't help but beam at him from my position at the piano bench. "Thank you Kakashi-kun."

 _One new song coming up!_

I don't know if it was because I was happy at playing the piano again for him or just because Kakashi was being apparently nice to me, but my hands seemed to just fly at the black and white keys, playing the melody of a cat-eared girl fighting off robots and racism. Honestly, it was my first time playing this piece, and I hoped Kakashi was at least enjoying it and that I was doing the original song justice.

 _From Shadows, huh? Seems to really fit a ninja._

Once the final key was pressed and over with, I turned in my seat a little to look at him. Again, the small spark of awe from before was in Kakashi's silver eyes, and a small, almost unnoticeable smile was on his face.

"Neh, Kakashi-kun?" Immediately, the ninja seemed to break out of whatever trance he was in to properly face me with a neutral gaze. "You're always welcome here at Nagareboshi Cafe, okay? If you want a song to be played, I'll always be here to play it for you because you're my friend, alright?"

It needed to be said at least. The next few years would be really difficult, and honestly, I was hoping to be close enough to him to provide some kind of comfort.

Being a ninja meant dedicating everything to the village — even if it meant death.

I just wanted to let Kakashi know that someone was here for him when everyone else didn't notice. Hopefully, my piano playing could provide some form of comfort to him during those times.

 _Hopefully no one dies this time_.

Kakashi seemed to be in shock at my words though, silver eyes wide, and with his prolonged silence, I couldn't help but stammer. "I-I mean, I always thought we were friends after you came in that one time with your dad andsinceyoucameandhelpedoutatNagareboshi, Ithought-"

"Tomoko," I clammed up at the sound of my name. To my surprise, Kakashi looked to the side blushing a little. "It's fine. I'll take you up on that offer sometime."

I blinked. "S-So wait — we're friends?" Kakashi continued to look away, a small frown now present to match the light pink on his face.

"Y-yeah." A huge grin adorned my face.

 _Level Up! Tomoko is now at Friendship Level!_

"Kakashi-kun, can I hug you right now?" Immediately, the silver-haired Genin turned to look at me with a growing look of horror.

"W-What?! W-Wait a second—" I didn't even wait for a response, jumping a bit from the piano bench to wrap my arms around his neck. "H-Hey, Tomoko! Get off, please!" I ended up giggling quite a bit, hugging the twitching Hatake a bit tighter.

I finally made a friend. And knowing me, he had to get used to my hugs at one point!


	9. Chapter 8: Chunin Exams & Clumsy Uchiha

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anything or anybody mentioned in this fanfiction except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. The song for this chapter is the piece titled _All of Me_ from John Schmidt of the Piano Guys. They're actually a YouTube group of classical music artists that I've really loved listening to recently. Please enjoy!

 _Author Notes_ : To the guest that asked about Tomoko adding lyrics to some of the songs mentioned in this fanfic, I haven't actually decided on that yet. I initially thought of her playing the songs alone considering that a lot of the original pieces were sung in English and Naruto-verse is all Japanese (as established in Chapter 2), but we'll see.

And thanks to all my readers who waited patiently! I ended up having to study for a midterm and dealing with college, which is why this update is a little late. In the future though, updates may only be once a week depending on how much free time I have, so just be aware of that. Thanks again for supporting me and _Civilian Pianist_ and I'll continue to do my best!

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Chunin Exams & a Clumsy Uchiha_

It was around 2 weeks after my first hug to Kakashi that he told me that Minato-san had recommended him for the Chunin Exams. By then, we had established a routine of sorts, where he would visit Nagareboshi at least once a day if he could, whether after a mission or training, to order his usual meal of miso soup with eggplant before sitting down next to me for a song request. With the many times he came specifically to me for a song, I think Mom and Dad considered him a regular by that point. Sakumo-san sometimes visited too — it just wasn't as often.

And Kakashi finally started getting used to my hugs! …I think. He's still a bit stiff when I hug him and honestly, after the first time, the following conversation ensued and it was _awkward_.

* * *

"…Tomoko, can you please get off me now?"

"…You really don't like hugs, do you, Kakashi-kun?"

He deadpanned a dry, "Gee, how could you tell?"

"You're stiff as a board even when I let go of you. But just note, since you're my friend, I want you to be aware that I am a huggy person, so expect at least one or two every time I see you."

"…Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"..."

"..."

 _I think we just established a silent conversation via eye contact. Don't know how I feel about that_.

"…Just no tackle hugs like this time, okay? I don't want to lose my life."

"Hugs don't kill you, Kakashi-kun."

"…You get the idea."

"I don't put _that_ much force in!"

His only response was an equally deadpan, "…I seriously beg to differ."

* * *

If I didn't see him like the friend he is, I probably would've been offended. But honestly, it's Kakashi — a socially awkward ninja that's apparently really good at his career, from what I remember from canon.

I just hope my influence makes him a little more open to people, myself included.

But honestly, hearing about the Chunin Exams wasn't something I was expecting today. It was supposed to be a normal day at Nagareboshi, with the usual song requests and seeing the regulars, Kakashi included! Not a time to start worrying about my friend possibly dying of all things!

Not to mention, _why_ was he telling me, a civilian girl, about this? Wasn't there risk of a security breach or something? … Maybe I should start asking for privacy seals to put on the piano if someone wants to talk to me personally unless Mom and Dad put one down already.

"…You're really serious?" I couldn't help but turn in my piano bench to look at Kakashi directly, ignoring the tempting shine of the black and white keys near my hands. "Minato-san thinks you're ready?"

The silver-haired Genin simply pulled out his registration paper from his pocket as an answer, holding it up in front of my eyes. "Yeah, so you'll probably not see me for the next week or so. Minato-sensei might come by to tell you my progress though, so you don't have to worry about me too much."

In response, I just frowned. He was really taking the exam situation a little too lightly for my liking. "Isn't the Chunin Exams _really_ infamous for the possibility of _getting killed_ while taking it? And, no offense intended, Kakashi-kun, but how long have you been a Genin for?"

Kakashi simply frowned through his black mask, stashing his registration paper back into his short pockets before crossing his arms across his chest. "About a year, but I've already been on missions with Minato-sensei and trained with Dad. Don't worry, Tomoko, I'll be fine."

That actually didn't reassure me. I knew that Minato-san and Kakashi's father, Sakumo, were more than capable ninja, but recommending a 6-year old to take a possibly fatal promotion exam? Honestly, I would prefer _standardized testing_ if these _death match-ups_ are the main choice for shinobi promotion — and that's saying something.

Kakashi apparently noticed my concern and simply sighed, uncrossing his arms. "You really don't have to worry, Tomoko — Minato-sensei says it's fine and it should be fine."

Even then, the worrying frown was still on my face, and I ended up scooting a little closer towards the Genin. "It just feels really early, Kakashi-kun. I mean, no offense to anybody, but why would they need you to become Chunin now? You're only 6…"

 _Is Konoha really trying to set Kakashi up for early death or is war really coming so close to the point where they need to bring children into the fight?_

A hand reached over to pat my head.

 _Huh?_ I blinked slowly. _Is Kakashi the one doing that?_

It surprisingly felt nice coming from the ninja.

"I'll be fine, Tomoko." Kakashi seemed to smile gently through his mask, hand still patting my head. "Honestly, Dad's been talking about how there's something going on between the Five Great Shinobi Countries, and that's why the Chunin Exams this year are specifically Konoha-local — so I shouldn't have to deal with too much stuff. Quit wasting your time worrying about me."

Huh, for such a blunt response, that was surprisingly nice. I guess you really do learn something every day.

In the end, I ended up conceding mental defeat with a small smile, looking up into his silver eyes. _Kakashi was able to make it through the entirety of the Naruto storyline before - might as well trust him._ "Just promise me you'll come back safe and sound, okay? I'll play a full concert for you when you get back, Chunin promotion or not." Maybe it was my own will or my childish instincts, but I ended up offering my pinky to him. _Hopefully he wouldn't turn it down._

Honestly, it was a little awkward sitting there offering a pinky to the ninja that decided to go silent for a few minutes. In the end, Kakashi sighed again (a common occurrence now apparently) before taking his hand off my head to link his pinky with mine. "I promise, Tomoko. Just make sure it's a good concert."

I just grinned happily and hummed. "Of course! But I'm going to hug you now, okay?"

Kakashi visibly grimaced, panicked lines clearly showing on his face. "W-Wait, now?!"

"Yes now! It's a hug for good luck!"

"I don't need good luck!"

"Too bad — I've giving it anyway!"

I kinda ended up pouncing on him to wrap my arms around his neck. _And_ we ended up crashing to the floor of the stage with Kakashi on the bottom of the hug pile.

 _Whoops._ I'll probably have to apologize in a couple of seconds since I did kinda violate his 'no tackle-hug' rule. But he was snuggly and _warm_ so I'll just bask in this for a little while longer.

 _One day, I won't be able to knock him down like this._

"…Why me?" The Genin grumbled dryly.

* * *

The next day, it turns out that my fourth customer was Obito Uchiha. It was actually an early morning when it happened. I was just dressed in the usual RWBY kimono dress and red hair ribbon, donning the red hoodie for warmth to help deal with sweeping the front of Nagareboshi Cafe when he crashed into me.

…Yes, I'm being serious here. Obito Uchiha is apparently the most clumsy and heartfelt out of most stoic Uchiha.

Sure, I've served them with music before, but they never really said anything. Heck, I don't think I heard anything except a 'thank you'!

But then again, I've never really talked to Obito until it happened. Apparently, he was running late in getting to the Ninja Academy, and thought of taking a shortcut via the shopping district.

I just really don't appreciate his not seeing me and therefore making our first meeting be a 'Crash into Hello.' Then again, I didn't see him coming either until he knocked me down onto the pavement.

"ACK!"

"EEK!"

Next thing I knew, I got an eyeful of orange goggles before the big blur on top of me quickly scrambled to stand back up. "I-I'm sorry! Are you okay?" A shaky hand was offered to me, and I couldn't help but follow the blue sleeve up the arm to look into somewhat teary black eyes.

Black eyes. Future Sharingan-user. An Uchiha?

"I-I'm okay, but what about you?" I blinked before taking his hand and lifting myself up, lightly dusting off my skirt before grabbing the fallen broom. _Thank goodness I wore the black this time — any dirt and I think Mom would kill me._

Immediately, the boy laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his spiky black head with one hand. "I-I'm fine, no worries!" He gave me a fierce thumbs-up, and I could swear a sparkle shined from his white teeth.

 _Goofy smile, orange goggles, blue jacket, and…apparent clumsiness? Yep, it's Obito._

I frowned. "You're bleeding a bit from your forehead though." Even as a civilian, the small trickle of red peeking from the fringe of hair meeting his forehead was obvious.

He blinked before briefly touching the spot with a finger, bringing his hand down to look at it. "Oh — I'll be okay, though! I'm the man who's going to become Hokage!" He cocked his goggles at me with a happy grin. "This little blood doesn't scare me at all!"

"Okay…?" _Here he is — Naruto Incarnation Number 1…_

It took a small tumbleweed passing for something to happen.

"AH!" The immediate loud cry from the boy in front of me made me wince. That was a bit too loud. "I'm already late as is — sorry about that!" Before I could even say anything in response, he was already running off into the distance, glancing back at me for a moment. "I'll come back to apologize later!"

By the time I couldn't see his silhouette anymore in the distance, I was all by myself in front of Nagareboshi, roughed off and quite honestly confused.

… _I didn't even ask for his name, didn't I?_

In the end, near sundown, he did end up coming back. Honestly, with the thinning stream of customers coming into the cafe, the small boyish figure in the doorway was rather obvious. Thing is, this time, he was accompanied by a girl about my height, wearing a brown vest and donning a brown bob cut (similar to mine, in fact) and purple markings on her cheeks.

 _Don't tell me that's who I think it is._

The two quickly walked over before pulling up two chairs to sit next to me. The black and brown heads of hair immediately confirmed my suspicions. _Obito and Rin?_

Obito was the first to speak. "H-Hey, sorry about bumping into you earlier. I was running late to the Academy and thought of taking a shortcut and didn't see you. C-Can you forgive me?" To my shock, he bowed his head. _Bowed his head!_

No ninja — even if it's an Academy student — should have to bow their head to a civilian girl!

I ended up stuttering. "O-Of _course_ I forgive you! There's no need to bow your head, so please stop doing that!" It felt _weird_ being on the receiving end of that notion. Obito was going to be a ninja heading out to kill people — he really shouldn't be doing something like that! Or feel even the _need_ to do that!

 _Hopefully he doesn't turn into Tobi this lifetime though._

Rin ended up piping in. "Obito, you're making her uncomfortable — you can stop now." Immediately, Obito lifted up his head to look me in the eye, and I couldn't help but notice how deep they were for just being a black color. Were eyes always windows to the soul like this?

For once, there was an awkward silence. It felt like a pin could drop between the three of us before I spoke. "…Obito's your name?" He nodded furiously, black strands hitting his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, Uchiha Obito! I'm going to be the man that'll be the future Hokage!" _Yep, it's Obito_.

Next to him, Rin smiled, straightening her back to show off gentle whites with soft brown eyes to match. "I'm Nohara Rin." _And here's Rin, the great catalyst of the whole story — I think. This is becoming a big introduction session_.

Despite this, I ended up giggling to myself, smiling back towards the two. "I'm Hoshino Tomoko, nice to meet you. How do you two feel about a song to make your time?"

"A song?" The two Academy students looked confused, glancing at one another before facing me again. I nodded. "What kind of song?"

"Anything you want, as long as you're okay with piano~! Consider this a small service for taking the time to talk to me." I found myself winking towards the two with a big grin on my face. They deserved that much at least for all the hell that would be coming up in the next few years.

 _Hopefully, Kannabi Bridge won't fall down the way it did in canon and jumpstart the plot with it._

 _Kannabi Bridge is falling down~_

 _Falling down~_

 _Falling down — okay, that just sounds weird._

Obito and Rin blinked before looking at each other and starting a small, hushed conversation. After a few moments, Rin looked back at me with a curious smile. "Try surprising us then, please." I swear I was grinning so hard to the point of my lips becoming numb.

"One piano surprise, coming up then!" I didn't even think of an anime/video game song when touching the piano keys for my new audience. All I thought about was a song I heard rather recently in my old life — an original done by an amazing group of people.

 _I really hope I'm doing the Piano Guys justice. Wish they were here to talk about it._

Hopefully my music was doing something. It certainly seemed to enchant Obito and Rin though, and since Kakashi, Kushina-san, Minato-san, and Sakumo-san all seemed to appreciate it already — maybe I was making a difference. I really was praying that it would be enough for the upcoming war.


	10. Chapter 9: All Our Days

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anything or anyone else except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. The song for this chapter is Jess A.'s piano rendition of _All Our Days_ from _RWBY_. It's not actually played in this chapter, but plays a central theme of this chapter. Another song alternative would be the Piano Guys's rendition of _Just the Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars. Please enjoy!

 _Author's Notes_ : First up, to all my reviewers and followers, thank you so much! Apparently as of right now, _Civilian Pianist_ is in 4 communities, has 118 followers, and 85 favorites. It's thanks to you guys that I want to keep writing, so thanks again for supporting me. Hopefully you'll stay with Tomoko and I until the end!

* * *

 _Chapter 9: All Our Days_

It was about a week after I had met Obito and Rin that Minato-san visited Nagareboshi again. It wasn't a sudden thing — if anything, the meeting was so casual I just didn't see it coming.

It was just the early morning, where Mom, Dad, and I were all fully dressed in work uniforms (me being in the Sylveon kimono dress again) to clean up the cafe before the work day officially started. I was carefully wiping down the piano itself, taking extra care towards the inner piano strings and gears so that the music would still be in tune when I could faintly feel a small tap on my right shoulder.

 _Tap tap._

It didn't seem like much at the time, so I ignored it, continuing to clean the giant instrument. The thing is, the tapping didn't stop and instead persisted on my other shoulder. By then, it had already caught my attention, and I turned around only to get a flash of yellow.

… _Eh?_

Minato-san's soft smile greeted me as his hand went up to my head, lightly ruffling my hair. For once, Minato-san really looked like the Jounin he was supposed to be, donning the usual Konoha green flak jacket over his usual clothes with his Konoha headband tied proudly across his forehead, blue ribbon standing out from his blonde hair. Honestly, it was both fitting and surprising considering that the only times I'd seen him was when he was dressed casually. "Hello, Tomoko-chan, are you free right now?"

"U-Uh…" _Oh great, I'm stuttering._ "H-hi, Minato-san…and um…yes?" My response came out rather high-pitched and squeaky. Maybe it's the shock of seeing him as the ninja he is that's making me this way.

To my surprise, Minato-san laughed. It wasn't supposed to be anything outstanding, but coming from such a powerful ninja really made me jump. It sounded so _happy,_ so _alive._

It reminded me of my old Dad. That powerful man who ran away at 18 in order to escape being drafted into war. The man who taught me almost everything I knew in my old life. That man whom I looked up to as a father and as a person. And yet here Minato-san was, laughing and reminding me of what I lost in that collision.

I loved Dad — and the others I left behind — and the feelings of longing and sadness were so much to where I had to physically push away the memories in my mind in order to concentrate on what Minato-san was saying.

… _Looks like I haven't gotten over my past life as much as I thought._

Once Minato-san got over his laughing fit, his hand landed on my head again, lightly ruffling my hair while kneeling down to look at me in the eye. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes were so blue — almost like Mom's. "Neh, Tomoko-chan, how do you feel about seeing Kakashi again?"

 _Wait, what?_

My answer was immediate. "I would love to see him."

Honestly, when thinking on it, Nagareboshi felt a bit empty without the masked ninja. He had always visited me to ask for a song almost every day, and I just got so used to his presence that not seeing him made me feel a bit lonely. Sure, we really didn't talk a lot during those moments and let the music do the talking instead, but I felt a connection with him. Even when taking my past life into consideration, Kakashi was always someone I sympathized with as a person, whether as Tomoko or as my past self. And you know - being a 6 year old without her best friend was just sad.

I just wanted to see him again.

…And maybe tackle-hug him again — only if he would let me. Then again, knowing Kakashi, he wouldn't.

…Darn his anti-socialness!

Again, Minato-san laughed, this time a bit louder than before, holding his stomach with one arm before looking up at me again.

 _Did he know something that I didn't?_

"Actually, right now is the Chunin Exam Finals, and I was thinking of taking you to see Kakashi fight. How do you feel about that?"

Before I had the chance to answer, Dad popped up behind Minato-san's shoulder, glowering in his green work kimono. "What is this I'm hearing, Minato? Do you actually plan on taking _my_ little girl to see _death matches_?"

 _Oh no._ Dad was in 'Protective Daddy' mode again, and based on the dark aura surrounding him, Minato-san seemed to realize it too, fumbling. "Oh, Judai! Uh, well, I was just thinking my student needed some motivation—"

"At the cost of possibly traumatizing Tomoko?" Dad snapped, arms crossed about his chest. "You _know_ why I've been trying to keep my family out of the ninja business Namikaze, and yet you want to take _my own daughter_ out to see ninja fight?!"

The Yellow Flash was, for once, cowering, slowly becoming smaller and smaller with every second.

Whoa. Time for damage control.

"Daddy, it's okay!" I piped in before the dark aura got too big, barely preventing Shinobi Mind War 1. My voice turned more high-pitched with each breath. Guess that's a benefit of being a kid again. "I'll just be watching from the sidelines and I want to see Kakashi-kun again!"

The aura disappeared immediately, with Dad striding past Minato-san to gently pick me up and cradle me in the crook of his arm. His originally fierce brown eyes were now calmed down to a more tame hazel chocolate hue, looking at me in concern. "Are you sure, Tomoko-chan?"

I nodded, mouth in a firm line to reassure him. Despite my effort, the worried lines on his face only deepened, his stubble twitching a little on his chin. "There will be a lot of blood and people will be hurt — Kakashi-kun included, sweetie. Are you _really_ sure you want to see that?"

"Yeah! I just want to see Kakashi-kun again and support him, Daddy!" At my immediate, heartfelt response, Dad just sighed before cuddling me, stubble scratching my forehead while grumbling in my hair.

 _Ack — feels weird_.

"…When did my little girl start belonging to a boy?" He mumbled dryly.

I honestly had no idea how to respond to that, squirming a little in his hold. What was he trying to insinuate? We were only 6…

Minato-san gently sighed next to me. "Well, I think Tomoko-chan just gave us her opinion, so will you be okay letting her go for a bit Judai?" Dad mumbled something in my hair again, arms tightening around me. "Judai?" Another grumble. "Oi. Judai?"

"GODDAMMIT, MINATO, I GET THE POINT ALREADY!" I found myself being thrust into Minato-san's arms, ears ringing somewhat from Dad's sudden yell.

 _Ow_. _I'm blaming you, Minato-san, if I go deaf._

"Just make sure to bring her back before sundown, protect her from any stray jutsu or kunai, and keep an eye on her at. All. Times." Near the end of it, Dad was verbally growling and brandishing a kunai. "Are we _clear_?" Even though I was far away enough to not worry about it, the glint of black metal looked really terrifying, especially when in Dad's hands.

Meep.

"C-Crystal. I-I got it, Judai. Thanks." Minato-san choked out, voice cracking a little.

I just whimpered, whipping up any courage I had left to look at Dad in the eye. "Daddy, that yell hurt a bit."

Immediately, the Dad I knew was back, lightly patting my head with an apologetic smile while putting away the kunai to…well, wherever it came from.

"I'm sorry about that, sweetie. I just had to chew out some _old_ trash over here." I swear I could see Minato-san get verbally stabbed with each comment Dad made, shrinking a little. "Just be safe and come home soon, okay?"

I sheepishly smiled and reached out to hold his hand. It was honestly a lot bigger than mine and despite the distance, I could distinctly feel the rough calluses on his palms.

 _Oh well. Have to handle cheering up Minato-san later_.

"Okay, Daddy. You make sure to help Mommy out at Nagareboshi. I love you."

At my last words, he immediately brightened, leaning over to plant a loving kiss on my forehead. "I love you too, sweetie. I'll see you soon."

It was about this time that Minato-san decided to hightail it out of the cafe, probably to avoid more of Dad's wrath, quickly nodding to him while walking out with me still in the crook of his arms. Once the warm sunlight began to hit my face, Minato-san turned to look at me, shifting his hold on me a little so that I could look at him face-to-face. Even in the early morning, I could still see how some beads of sweat were still present on his cheeks — probably as an effect of Dad's 'Protective' mode from earlier. "Are you fine being held like this, Tomoko-chan, or do you prefer piggyback?"

In response, I just shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, Minato-san."

Immediately I found myself regretting that remark because the next thing I knew, I saw a flash of yellow before my stomach somewhat gave out, my eyes noticing the environment being completely different. Turns out the Jounin ended up using the attack that made his namesake of the Yellow Flash. I had to literally clutch onto Minato-san for dear life to properly get a look at everything, wrapping my small arms around his neck.

Instead of the shopping district we started out in, I saw gray walls with a long row of light green spectator stands of sorts, really only consisting of a rectangular platform with metal fencing walling it off. One set of stairs on each side of the room led down to the main floor where most of the fighting took place. One wall was specifically notable for having a large statue of two ninja hands forming a hand-sign, with one of the wall panels behind it specifically being an electronic screen. There were other ninja around us, ranging from Minato-san's height to what looked to be young teenagers. Everyone was wearing a Leaf headband though, with varying ribbon colors of green, red, and blue.

Even though the surroundings looked a bit cleaner than I remembered, I still knew where we were.

 _This is the Tower from the Forest of Death where Naruto's Preliminary Round took place. So, even back during Kakashi's time, they used this arena often._

Apparently I was too engaged in properly looking around to hear Minato-san's voice. "—Tomoko-chan?" The worried tone immediately snapped me out of it, and I turned my head only to see worried blue orbs. "Was the teleportation too fast for you?"

 _Um…my stomach feels like it's giving out, but doing great! Don't think the Hiraishin is really a good thing to use on a civilian._

That wasn't actually a good response, even in my head, so I just sugar-coated it. "I-I'm okay, Minato-san. But you can put me down now…"

The Jonin simply smiled before shaking his head, hefting me up a little more so that my head could barely reach his height. "No can do, Tomoko-chan. You won't be able to see from here and besides, Judai — I mean — your dad told me to keep a good eye on you." I didn't miss the small shudder that went through his frame at the last remark and simply pouted.

 _Guess Dad was a good enough ninja to make even the Yellow Flash terrified. Good to know._

"…Tomoko?" The dry, boyish voice made me blink and look downwards. Silver eyes and a black mask greeted me back, a frown clearly seen through the material.

"…Kakashi-kun?" I rubbed my eyes and blinked again. Sure enough, my best friend was right in front of me, standing up to about Minato-san's waist and looking up at me with disbelief. Unlike the last time I had seen him, Kakashi was donning a completely new outfit consisting of a long-sleeved grey jersey with a brown waist-cape hiding the weapon pouches hanging off his usual black ninja pants. Even from the height I was at, courtesy of Minato-san, I could see the kunai pouch strapped to his left leg as well as some slight scratches and flecks of blood on the few blotches of skin I could see on the Genin. The appearance of the silver haired ninja made me squirm a lot more than before, and it was just enough for the blond Jounin to gently let me down for me to face him properly. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," the Genin grumbled, hands thrust into his pant pockets. "How did you end up getting here, Tomoko?"

In response, I just pointed at his blond sensei, and Minato-san simply shrugged. Kakashi's face fell in response, a frown palpable through his mask. "…Minato-sensei."

"Well, I thought you might need some motivation, Kakashi~!" Despite Minato-san's cheerful tone, the frown on Kakashi's face simply increased, looking more like an exasperated expression.

"Minato-sensei, did that really mean bringing Tomoko here?" He simply raised a hand to his face, shaking his head dryly. "I thought Judai-san wouldn't appreciate it."

I pretended not to notice Minato-san's instinctive flinch at the sound of my dad's name and blinked.

"Well, Daddy let me go so here I am?" I added my two cents rather nervously. Kakashi simply gave me a long stare through the one silver eye peeking through his hand before sighing.

… _Why is it that Kakashi seems to sigh mainly around me?_

In the end, I just pouted and crossed my arms to look away from the Genin. "And I just wanted to see you…"

"I told you that I would be back in a week or two, didn't I?" Kakashi deadpanned.

Honestly, I wasn't buying any of that shit and just gave him a questioning stare back.

"..."

"..."

"…Well, I guess the two of you have now learned the language of 'awkward but meaningful silence.' Congratulations." Minato-san clapped his hands sarcastically.

"... Isn't it a 'staring, contemplative silence,' Minato-san?" I asked him, breaking eye contact with my infuriating best friend.

"You get the idea, Tomoko." Minato-san droned tonelessly. From his expression, it really looked like he was just done with the entire day already. Considering he dropped the honorific to my name and all.

"… _Why_ were you two even trying to name that in the first place?" Kakashi mumbled.

I just shrugged. "Well, we weren't really talking about anything else now, right? And not to mention, I would _really_ like to hug you right now, but I'm guessing you're not going to touch that with a 10 meter pole until after the Exams are over, aren't you, Kakashi-kun?"

"…You know me _so_ well Tomoko, how could you guess?" I didn't even need to look at the ninja to hear the blatant sarcasm in his normally dry voice.

"Body language says a _lot_ of things, Kakashi-kun," I just wiggled a finger at him. "And right now, yours is clearly saying, 'Don't you dare touch me until I can at least shower and prepare for any kind of concussion your hugs can give.'"

Kakashi dragged his hand across his face before giving me a long stare, silver eyes narrowed. "I don't think I sound like that, Tomoko."

Again, I shrugged my shoulders, rolling my eyes a little. "Well, you tell me, Kakashi-kun—because your tense shoulders and bloodstains kinda say otherwise."

"…You were worried about me," Kakashi stated mildly, taking a step closer.

 _Well no jack shit, you reckless ninja! I_ _ **know**_ _of some of the things your future self does, and honestly, you would give me_ _ **far**_ _too many heart attacks. 'Worried' is an_ _**understatement**_ _._

Outside of my inner monologuing, I let out a deep sigh, sounding very Kakashi-like for a second. Guess he was rubbing off on me more than I thought. "…It was obvious, huh?"

Soon enough, my best friend was close enough to be at hugs-length, mouth set in a thin line through his mask. "I told you not to worry, didn't I?"

By then, the child in me was causing my eyes to blur from some tears, and it took all I had to keep my voice steady. "…You did."

 _Pinch~_

"AH!" I jumped, looking around suddenly before my gaze landed onto Kakashi's figure.

 _Did he just pinch my cheeks?!_

Apparently my reaction really threw my friend into a fumble because he started to laugh.

Kakashi. The most stoic ninja that I had ever known. Was laughing.

 _HUH?!_

"What was that for~?!" My voice came out rather high-pitched as a result, my hand landing over the now offended cheek. Despite my little reaction, Kakashi continued to laugh heartily, arms across his stomach with tears in his eyes. "Kakashi-kun~!" I found myself protesting, cheeks now bright red.

"Y-You…" Kakashi kept laughing, wheezing from the amount of mirth escaping his masked mouth. "You just looked so _weird_ just now!" If it wasn't Kakashi, then I would've been offended. Instead, I gaped, blinking rapidly.

It took about a few seconds from my best friend to calm down, and by then, Kakashi had on a 'closed eye smile,' hand reaching out to pat my head. Eh? "Don't worry, Tomoko. I said I would be fine before, and I'm standing right before you, right?" Still in shock, I nodded numbly. "So—"

" _Will Hatake Kakashi come down for the next round?"_

The announcer's voice made me jump, but unsurprisingly, Kakashi was unfazed, glancing to the side in the direction of the arena before sighing and looking at me in the eye. From the closeness, I could make out the soft pupils of his silver eyes and feel the cool metal of his Konoha headband against my forehead.

"Quit being a dolt and just believe in me, okay?" He huffed gently, lightly bumping my head with his headband. "I'll always protect my friends — that's my ninja way. And how can I do that when I don't come back?"

 _Lub-dub_.

Immediately, I felt really warm, and quite honestly relieved.

 _How could I not trust him when he said it all like that?_

I sighed again before gently smiling at him. "Alright then, Kakashi-kun. Kick their butts and come back safely, okay?"

Kakashi simply smirked through his mask before pinching my cheek again, standing up straight to face the arena. "That's a given already." I could only watch him jump onto the handrail and leap down to the battlefield below, and just shook my head.

 _Kakashi'll come back. I know he will_. With that in mind, I took a deep breath.

"GO KICK THEIR BUTTS, KAKASHI-KUN!"


	11. Chapter 10: Results & Hugs

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anyone or anything except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Note that the Author Notes will be now on be moved to the end of the chapter so that you guys can get to the story instantly. The song for this chapter is Kyle Landry's 2015 version of Dearly Beloved from Kingdom Hearts. Please enjoy!

 _Edit (3/5/2017)_ : So a guest reviewer recently left some feedback, asking _why_ Kakashi's opponent and Kakashi have a '5 centimeter' height difference _despite_ their being 13 and 6 respectively, and I have nothing else to say except an apology. Honestly, height isn't something I pay attention to, and the mishap was a typo if anything. The detail has been corrected, so thank you lovely Guest for pointing it out!

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Results & Tackle-Hugs_

Well, even though I had experience watching animated fights back in my old life, actually _watching_ a fight in real life was completely different from the hand-drawn/computer-generated counterparts. Even if I was in the Naruto-verse and all.

…Adding in ninja physics, stamina, and speed, it was kinda hard just watching the whole thing with civilian eyes. It was one of those times where I wished I had access to chakra, but considering that the air was as stale as ever with tension as an extra ingredient - turns out I'm still a non-chakra user and a civilian.

…Sigh. Oh well.

Once Kakashi jumped down into the arena, he faced off with a ninja I didn't recognize from the canon verse of _Naruto_. If anything, he could've been a nameless mook that might have died in the future of canon.

I think his name was…um…what was it again?

" _The final battle between Hatake Kakashi and Motome Musashi will now begin!"_

Oh yeah — Musashi-san! I think he's a 13 year old Genin that I saw around Nagareboshi a couple times when still in training with Mom and Dad. I probably didn't think on him a lot since he only really bought take-out and left really quickly without even taking a song request.

…Then again, he looked almost like any other civilian, with brown hair, eyes, and mostly brown shinobi gear. If anything, he probably would have blended into a garden a lot better. 'Request Arms,' huh? It's still kinda symbolic considering he made it to the end of the Chunin Exams.

…Still, a 13 year old going against a 6 year old? There was at least a 12 inch height difference there! Then again, knowing Kakashi, it might be a quick match.

Not that it would stop me from cheering at the top of my lungs, waving from the spectator stands.

…Hopefully, Kakashi wouldn't take it too badly.

"YOU CAN DO IT, KAKASHI-KUN! BREAK A LEG!"

In response, my best friend lightly glanced in my direction before facing his opponent and taking a fighting stance.

And wait. Was it just me, or were his ears _pink?_

"…Tomoko-chan, please tell me you don't mean that literally." I looked to the side only to notice how sheepish and out of place Minato-san looked, blue eyes glinting nervously.

"Um…not really?" My hesitant, high-pitched response only made Minato-san sweat, and he gently put a palm to his face. "…By chance, was it something I said?"

Minato-san groaned. "…Just don't say those things around your dad, okay?"

I just blinked and nodded without questioning it. _Is Dad really that scary or is there something else going on?_

For some reason, I couldn't help but think of when Nora offered to break Cardin's legs that one time in RWBY. Was it that?

Soon enough, Minato-san's eyes narrowed to a serious expression, and he lightly nudged me in the shoulder. "Besides, the match is starting soon."

True to his words, the loud announcement of " _BEGIN!"_ ran through the entire arena, and I had to quickly run over to the handrail in order to look down at the scene. Honestly, the entire battle played out much like an intense action scene from a movie, where Kakashi and Musashi-san were exchanging taijutsu blows. Unfortunately, I could only really follow the first few kicks and punches before they started speeding up, and by then, it was really a series of silver and brown blurs going at it.

Even the techniques weren't exempt from this since I could only make out Musashi-san attempting to use some Fire Style Techniques, including Flame Bullet and Fireball Jutsus, but it either missed Kakashi entirely or it collided with a hastily created Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall.

In the end, the match ended with a surprise attack on Kakashi's part, where after a Fire Jutsu exploded in the middle of the arena, Kakashi took the chance to hide underground and then jump Musashi-san with an Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique to knock him out - ironically, the same move his future self used on Sasuke, another Fire Style user.

Once the announcer shouted out " _WINNER: HATAKE KAKASHI!"_ , I didn't even think of anything else.

Once my best friend walked back up the stairs to meet Minato-san and I at the spectator stands, I ended up running towards him as fast as I could, just to face him properly. In person, face-to-face, that kind of thing. And to check on his well-being.

Thankfully, even after such an intense battle like that, with fire being in _everybody's_ faces, Kakashi was completely unscathed save for a small nick in his jersey from a stray kunai. I held back every thought of hugging him for the moment just to smile up at him.

"You did it, Kakashi-kun."

In response, he lightly smiled back through his mask. "Was there any doubt, Tomoko?"

I winced, looking to the side in a bit of shame. He caught me. "…Well, I was a _bit_ worried, so that might count."

"…You really need to work on that worrywart tendency of yours."

At the dry remark, I just sighed, puffing my cheeks.

"I won't deny that, but I just _really_ want to hug you right now. Do I get permission, oh great Chunin?"

Kakashi gave me a half-lidded stare in response, his expression literally screaming ' _What the hell._ '

I couldn't help the thought. _Are my hugs really that bad?_

Still, Kakashi sighed. "They haven't even announced who's been promoted to Chunin yet, Tomoko."

I glanced at him before shrugging. Whatever. It was still a victory, and victories called for _something._ "Eh, don't care — I'm just going to hug you now, alright?"

"…Wait, _what_ —"

I just wrapped my arms around his torso just to shut him up, resting my head against the side of his neck.

…Hey, don't push me on this. It's been a week, and when a girl needs to hug her best friend, she's gotta do it! Doesn't matter if it's a tackle or a normal hug — either works!

And sometimes, you need to have physical affection to show that you care. At least, that's what I think.

"…Tomoko?" Apparently Kakashi was expecting the tackle hug option and was quite stiff in response — heck, even his voice sounded a bit different than usual!

 _Is there something wrong with him? Or does he really think I just tackle-hug people all the time?_

In the end, I just ignored it. I ignored the dirty state of his shinobi gear and how it was somewhat dirtying my kimono dress, the various other ninja standing around us spectating in a mixture of surprise and shock, and even the bewildered gaze of Minato-san.

Kakashi was right here, safe and sound, and I just wanted to hug him. He was snuggly, warm, and strangely smelled of pine trees. Kakashi felt familiar, gentle, and quite honestly, safe to me. I couldn't help but breathe in his scent from his shoulder, tightening my hug around him while burying my face into his shirt. "…It's just good to have you back, Kakashi-kun."

To my surprise, hesitant arms went across my back to return the hug as a soft breath blew by my ear. I could feel Kakashi's muscles slowly relax under my hands while the hold on me tightened. "…I'm glad to _be_ back."

In response, I just smiled against his shoulder before pulling away somewhat to stare into his silver eyes. Warm, familiar silver eyes. "Welcome back, Kakashi-kun."

He blinked before giving me a soft eye smile, hand landing on the top of my head. "I'm back, Tomoko."

In the background, Minato-san blinked. "Um…I hate to interrupt you two, but we need to head out of the tower now since it's sunset. Mind if you could let go?"

…Why is the Yellow Flash almost always late at this kind of stuff?

* * *

"So, you're a Chunin now, huh?" I couldn't help but look over the new Konoha flak jacket Kakashi was donning over his black jersey from my position at the piano bench, taking in the various pockets and contours.

In response, the new Chunin simply shrugged in his chair. "Yeah, but it doesn't really feel all that outstanding."

I just giggled into my kimono sleeve. For once, Kakashi looked to be at a loss for what he was supposed to do with the whole new promotion thing, poking parts of the jacket every now and then with a finger. "You don't have to be all that humble about it. It's a new promotion — of course it's amazing! You just made a new milestone in your life!"

"Tomoko, you really don't have to make a big deal out of it." Kakashi sighed, lightly slouching into his chair, arms crossed across his chest. "It was just expected, that's all."

 _Well, here's the Prodigy talking_. In response, I just frowned and lightly poked the ninja's cheek through his mask. Have to curb this before Team Minato comes around. I could only hope my words stuck. "Kakashi-kun, not everything goes according to expectations, okay? Don't go thinking that all the time with ninja work."

The Chunin simply gave me a half-lidded stare, pushing away my hand. "Now you're starting to sound like Dad."

I just shrugged. "Eh, I've been a worrywart, so why not add parent to the mix?"

"…Now that just sounds weird, Tomoko. You're not my mom." Kakashi said dryly.

I just tilted my head when looking at him, grinning teasingly. "But I'm your best friend and I said I would play a whole concert for you when you became Chunin, Kakashi-kun. Just let me spoil you a little before you head out and leave me by my lonesome."

The Chunin's silver eyes simply narrowed at me in response. "...Tomoko."

"Yes, Kakashi-kun?" I hummed back, voice a bit more high-pitched than usual.

"..."

I ended up humming. "...?"

"..."

"…These silences are getting way too common between us. Just say something — anything!"

Kakashi gave me the same narrowed stare. "…Anything."

I just pouted at him.

" _Ha ha ha_ , Kakashi-kun, my stomach is certainly giving out from laughter right now."

"…Just decide on something to play already."

"Alrighty, mister Chunin, one concert coming up~!"

"…Don't call me 'mister Chunin.'"

The melody easily flowed out from underneath my fingers. Honestly for such an occasion, I had to go back to my roots, playing the honest tale of a boy wielding a giant Key to go around saving the various worlds. I knew that Kakashi wouldn't have to deal with something of _that_ giant scale right now, but if we were going by canon, he would be in a lot of hurt.

 _I just hope he does realize that there are a lot of people who consider him one of their Dearly Beloved._

And to be honest, I just missed my best friend, sassiness and sarcasm included. Might as well go back to how we first started, not talking except through music. I just hope he was enjoying the moment as much as I was.

* * *

 _Author Notes_ : Right now, I'll actually address Madam3Mayh3m's review for Chapter 9 and actually go over the timeline that I've been using so far for _Civilian Pianist_. So when actually starting this story and introducing Kakashi, I actually referred to the fan-moderated Narutopedia for the Academy Graduation age and Chunin Promotion age and based everything else off accordingly.

One of the things Kishimoto unfortunately failed at with the original story was that the timeline was kinda messed up for Kakashi's generation in the manga/anime when documenting everything in the databooks. I've heard things on the Internet where Sakumo died when Kakashi was still an Academy student at 4-5 years old, or where he passed 5 years before the Kannabi mission when Kakashi was 8 and already a Chunin.

Not to mention, Episode 386 of Naruto Shippuden did show quite a bit of Kakashi's first time taking the Chunin Exams, but apparently he was already in Team Minato when doing so, making him 8-9 years old at promotion, but when based on the databook, he would have already been Chunin before meeting Rin and Obito. Adding in how Anko should have been 2 in the depiction of that Chunin Exams in the anime (I remember reading this off a forum on the internet, so please correct me if I'm wrong), but she's shown in the Exams in Team Orochimaru facing off against Hayate, who would also be the same age. So in conclusion— it's just _really_ convoluted. More so since I think Kishimoto was getting burnt out by the time Shippuden's end was rolling around.

Don't be workaholics, people!

*ahem* Anyways.

This is where I take some inspiration from previous SI fanfictions such as _Catch your Breath_ by Lang Noi to establish the main timeline since in there, Kei (the OC) and Obito only really form Team Minato with Kakashi when they are all 9, and it's established really quickly that Kakashi is already Chunin when meeting them. So for this fanfic, I'll just end it off by saying that right now:

\- Tomoko is the same age as Kakashi at 6 years old (with a 9 days difference with Kakashi's birthday being September 15th and Tomoko's being the 24th — so Kakashi is older than Tomoko technically)

\- I'm assuming that Guy and Kakashi are the same age, so that's why Kakashi isn't facing off against Guy in the Chunin Exam Finals here like in the anime/manga since at this point, Guy hasn't graduated the Academy yet and will only do so at age 7 (which is a year away in the timeline).

\- Obito and Rin will graduate the Academy at 9 years old, so Team Minato won't be together until about three years after this chapter (not in story publishing speed, mind you — just in the timeline)

\- Kakashi did graduate the Academy at 5 years old (explaining his and Tomoko's meeting in Nagareboshi Cafe in Chapter 6) and has already become Chunin at age 6 as of this chapter, which establishes why Tomoko is seeing him at the Chunin Exams in Chapters 9-10.

\- Sakumo's unfortunate mission _will_ take place when Tomoko and Kakashi are 8 (therefore cementing Kannabi when Kakashi and Tomoko are 13), so expect some angst coming soon...


	12. Chapter 11: Tomoko's Various Customers

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I own nothing except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. The main theme for this chapter is sillyrama's recommendation of PianoNest's cover of Ariana Grande's _Moonlight_.

On the other hand, there are quite a few other songs mentioned in this chapter, and those include marasy8's cover of _God Knows_ from Chapter 4, Justin Boyd's cover of _One Summer's Day_ from Spirited Away, _All of Me_ from the Piano Guys, and Animenz Piano Sheet's cover of _Brave Heart_ from Digimon Adventure. I would recommend playing these songs during the moments where they're mentioned in the chapter (since Tomoko does play all these pieces at one point) and then play _Moonlight_ for the duration of the story. Please enjoy!

 _Edit (2/23/2017):_ So a lot of people have been noting in the reviews how my 'stage play' style of writing for some of the flashbacks didn't sound right, and honestly I have to apologize. When I initially wrote this chapter, I wanted to have a third person POV without actually describing the characters' various actions so that the reader could interpret it. But with so many complaints, I'll be going through each chapter and editing these scenes specifically. So yeah. I hope you enjoy the revised versions.

* * *

 _Chapter 11: Tomoko's Various Customers_

It was around a couple days after Kakashi's Chunin promotion that I started taking note of the regulars that usually flocked to me. Whether or not I had 'main character syndrome,' apparently, I'm just taking from my memories of TV Tropes, a lot of ninja from the Canon verse continued to visit me for song requests, Kakashi included.

I'm honestly not sure whether or not to be surprised or grateful that I know so many future influential people.

There's Minato-san, the Yellow Flash and apparent former teammate of Dad's, usually coming by in the early mornings with Kakashi if he can, requesting _God Knows_ or some other fast-paced tune to wake up.

* * *

"Hello, Tomoko-chan…" A yawn broke through his voice before he continued, "—Think I could get the normal wake up call?"

"Peaceful or really turbulent?"

"Eh, either works. Just surprise me."

* * *

…Honestly, I'm surprised that the fastest man alive has so much trouble trying to get up early in the mornings if not for Kushina-san.

Oh! Speaking of Kushina-san, she's been visiting a lot too! If not with Minato-san, then she comes with Uchiha Mikoto-san. Who if I didn't know any better, could pass off as Kushina-san's twin sister if not for the jet black hair and eyes showing her Uchiha status. They usually frequent the same table in the center of Nagareboshi close to the piano to converse with one another. I never really tried to overhear one of their conversations due to privacy sakes and the piano just drowning everything else out, but they almost always look in my direction at one point though. I don't even _need_ to look away from the keys to know that they're staring at me.

* * *

"Tomoko-chan~! I'm back, _ttebane_!"

I found myself blinking before turning my head to see familiar red hair and a new face. "Ah, hello again, Kushina-san!"

I ended up pausing once the new black eyes turned to look at me. Er.

"…Um, and you are, ma'am?"

The new customer just smiled at me in a 'Yamato Nadeshiko'-like manner. Was that a good way of describing her? I wasn't sure. Still, she spoke softly, a huge contrast to her more extroverted Uzumaki friend. "Hello, Tomoko-chan, I'm Uchiha Mikoto, it's nice to meet you. Kushina has been telling me that you play wonderful piano. Is it alright if I could request a song from you?"

I tried not to blanch. _Holy crap, this is Itachi and Sasuke's_ _ **mom**_ _!_

Outwardly, I tried not to stutter. "O-Of course it's fine, um…Uchiha-san? Or what would you prefer me to call you?"

The Uchiha woman just giggled into her hand before smiling at me. "Mikoto-san is fine, dear. Just try to surprise me like you did Kushina, okay?"

"And make it one of your best songs, Tomoko-chan! Everyone needs to hear your music, _ttebane_!"

I found myself giggling nervously. Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush…! "A-Alright, Kushina-san, I get the idea. Anyway, Mikoto-san, please take a seat in the chair next to the piano. I'll play something right away."

* * *

…Well, at least Mikoto-san enjoyed my rendition of Spirited Away's _One Summer Day_. I just hope I did Joe Hisaishi and Studio Ghibli justice.

…Yes, I miss my old life sometimes. I don't think that would ever go away.

But anyways.

Another customer I've noticed around in Nagareboshi every once awhile is a familiar sage with spiky white hair and red lines on his face…

* * *

"Oi! Minato~! You in here?"

The Yellow Flash blanched. "J-Jiraiya-sensei?!"

"I was hoping to show you a new technique so I came looking for — Oh? Who is this young lady?"

 _Oh no. Ero-Sennin. Naruto's future Perverted Sensei. Oh no._ I found myself blinking rapidly in disbelief before squeaking out an answer. "Um…Hoshino Tomoko, sir?"

The Toad Sage just chuckled under his breath. "Well, Tomoko-chan, I imagine that in a few years, you'll be quite the beauty after you hit puberty~! You're sweet enough already! Maybe in the future, you'll be enough to warrant yourself as a character in my — GWAH!"

I nearly jumped at the sudden glint of a kunai. When did that get there?

Wait.

 _Dad?_

"…Jiraiya-sama, I really don't appreciate you trying to appraise my daughter's growth. If you want to make such comments, please take it _outside_ Nagareboshi please."

Jiraiya cowered and proceeded to yell out something I couldn't make out.

In the end, I just turned to the Yellow Flash for clarification. "…Minato-san, is this normal?"

A long sigh left his mouth. "Unfortunately, Tomoko-chan, it is. Just don't think too much on it."

"Okay…?"

* * *

I think Dad's becoming _really_ protective lately though.

On another topic, Obito and Rin have been coming by a lot more often. Strangely, they seem to come by around the same time Kakashi leaves, always giving me company. Either they're together or they come separately, and I think I'm starting to become a therapist since they always seem to talk about their days at the Academy with me….

Or am I just the main civilian friend that just became a person to vent to about shinobi and/or life problems? I know I want to help, but…

Er. How to start.

* * *

"…The Clone Jutsu is just _so_ aggravating, Tomoko-chan! No matter how many times I do it, they can't even _stand!_ How did Bakashi make it look so easy?!"

I just chuckled slowly. Damage control, here we go. "Uh, Obito-kun, I honestly don't know how to answer that since I can't really access chakra, so I don't know what that's like."

Obito turned pale and fumbled with his hands. "ACK! I'm sorry, Tomoko-chan!"

I tried to hide a nervous giggle. "I-It's really fine, d-don't worry about it, and you really don't have to bow to me every time, Obito. We're friends."

"It's just…" The Uchiha sighed, slumping in his chair near me. "That Kakashi ended up graduating early and I heard he's already out on missions. If I want to become Hokage, then I need to work harder in order to surpass that guy!"

I tilted my head in confusion. This was new. "By chance, Obito-kun, why _do_ you want to surpass Kakashi-kun so badly?"

A fist bump in the air was my answer. "He was actually the top ninja in our Academy class before skipping grades and graduating early. I was never able to match him, even when we were fighting together. I just…" Obito took in a deep breath. "I _really_ don't want to lose to him."

 _Makes sense, but…_ I opened my mouth, hiding a shiver at the thought of Canon. Obito didn't deserve his Canon fate at all. "But Obito-kun, you don't have to always hold yourself up to Kakashi-kun's standards. Everyone grows differently, whether as shinobi or civilian. It's good to keep someone in mind as a goal, but if you get in a team with him, you have to put those differences aside to work together. The last thing you want is to butt heads with him while on a mission or something."

Obito blanched again. "Eh~? I don't even want to _think_ about being on a team with him!"

 _Ouch._ Disbelief was rolling off me in waves now. "…Obito-kun, do you really not like Kakashi-kun that much?"

Obito smiled at me wryly. "…Not really. He just seems so…" The Uchiha waved his hands in the air in an over-exaggerated manner. "Arrogant, blunt, and just an asshole!"

… _I wonder if he realizes that he's talking about my best friend there. Probably have to address this before it grows too much_.

Canon was a whole shitstorm _because_ no one aside from a few select people tried to address rivalries like this.

I spoke honestly. "Obito-kun, you may think that way, but it's possible that Kakashi-kun might just act like that because he's been around a lot of other ninja who have been a lot more skilled. His behavior towards you might just be saying you need to work quite a bit in order to earn his respect, and I don't think he means everything he says."

The Uchiha's jaw dropped. "Really? Then I have to work harder to catch up to him!"

I just smiled fondly. There was that Naruto-enthusiasm I missed so much these days. "Just don't push yourself too hard, okay? Self-care is important too. And as any ninja would say: 'Look underneath the underneath,' alright? Don't just take everything at face value."

What I got was a big thumbs up in response. The large toothy grin was just icing on the cake for me. Woo. "Got it! Thanks, Tomoko-chan — you're always great to talk to about stuff like this!"

I couldn't help but giggle again. "Hai hai, Obito-kun, you're welcome. Now then, do you want another song?"

"Sure!"

* * *

I just can't help but wonder if I'm the only person Obito and Rin talk to about this kind of stuff…

* * *

Rin fidgeted in her chair. "...Neh, Tomoko-chan?"

"Hm? What is it, Rin-chan?" I politely ignored her gestures in favor of making eye contact.

The medic blushed. "By chance, you know Kakashi really well, right?"

I tilted my head. "I do…but why?"

"W-Well, I was just wondering how he's doing."

 _Oh dear._ I smiled tentatively. Here was another potential bomb-shell. "Rin-chan, just note that I can't share a lot because of customer confidentiality and shinobi privacy, and from the looks of it, most of what Kakashi-kun's doing is his business."

"Oh…" The medic looked down to her lap in clear disappointment.

 _Oh great, now I just feel bad._ I just sighed before smiling again. _Why is it me when it comes to egg-shell walking?_ My reply ended up being honest."Well, he's been telling me a lot about going on various missions, and he's recently become a Chunin too."

Rin perked up almost immediately. And oh gosh, she was _sparkling_."W-wait, really?!"

"Yeah, he has. I just can't share anymore than that, though. If you want to know more, just go to Kakashi-kun himself, okay?"

"O-Okay…"

It was well about time to change the subject. I put on my brightest smile. "In the meantime, how about we talk about how you're doing? I can play something in the meantime and you can just talk — I'll still listen."

"Sure! Think you could play the song you did for Obito and I the last time we were here?"

A more sincere smile came across my face. "Of course I can."

* * *

I really think I'm just becoming an advisor to both Obito and Rin about their problems at this point.

On the other hand, one spring day, I found two new customers, both wearing green jumpsuits and orange scarves, come into Nagareboshi one day…

* * *

A loud, booming voice cut through the silence in mere seconds.

" _Hello, wonderful citizens! Is this Nagareboshi Cafe, the place where such lovely piano music is coming from?"_

Uhhhh.

I found myself turning to the only other person next to me in confusion. "Kakashi-kun, I wasn't the only one who heard that, right?"

My best friend just slouched in his seat, clearly unhappy. "…No, Tomoko, I heard that too."

I jumped at the sound of the back doors swinging open with an audible slam and Mom's sudden yell. "Yes, sir, this is Nagareboshi Cafe, and would you please use your inside voices?!"

… _Well, there's Mom being angry for once. It's a nice twist to the normal routine — wait a minute_.

The original 'ice-breaking' voice sounded a lot more sheepish after a few seconds of silence. "I-I'm sorry, wonderful owner, I was just looking for the pianist of Nagareboshi since my son, Might Guy, was able to show his youth and graduate the Ninja Academy at 7! I was hoping to get a celebratory song to act as a monument to his success!"

There was a long pause. Then, Mom sounded significantly calmer with her next words. The pause probably helped her with that. "Oh, well, sir, that pianist is my daughter Tomoko, and she's right over there in the center of the cafe. You don't have to come in yelling to ask for her — she's right in front of everyone here."

"Oh!"

 _Well, the two Green Beasts are walking over here now…_ And he was leaning down enough to breathe _right_ in front of my face. "Are you the pianist here in this lovely establishment, dear?"

 _A-And does he have to get_ _ **close**_ _?_

Outwardly, I was already putting on my politest smile. "I-I am, sir. What can I do for you?"

 _Now I know how Kakashi feels when facing Guy and Lee in the canon timeline — those two are already…visibly 'interesting' in their own ways — but_ _ **these**_ _two started it all!_

Might Dai was already grinning brighter, and gosh, he was _beaming_ like it was the fourth of July or something. Aaah. "Well, my beloved son Guy has finally graduated from the Academy today and I was hoping you could play a song to honor him!"

 _Looks like Might Dai is similar to Sakumo-san when concerning their sons - they both have the same 'sparkling, adoring father' look when pushing them forward._

 _Wait._

… _And just_ _ **why**_ _is Guy blushing?_

Sure enough, the new Green Genin just looked down, ears a little pink, before raising his head and staring back up at me with a bright grin. Was it just shyness? That was all I could think of.

Then he spoke. "H-hello! I'm Might Guy, age 7! I graduated from the Academy today! And you are?"

Involuntarily, a soft giggle left my mouth. He was definitely Guy, alright. "I'm Hoshino Tomoko, and it's nice to meet you, Guy-kun. Your dad said you wanted a song to be played in honor of your graduation from the Academy, but what kind would you want?"

With the same grin, Guy shouted, "The most _youthful_ one you have, Tomoko-san!"

 _...Well, I was expecting that kind of remark. Now what do I have in my memories that matches that—Oh!_

"Coming right up then, Guy-kun. You and your dad can take a seat at the table near the piano and just listen, okay? Mom — I mean, Hikari-san, should be coming by to take your order soon."

Kakashi just gave me a blank stare. "…Tomoko, do you really have to?"

I shrugged at him. "Kakashi-kun, they're customers as much as you are. So, just let me do my job and enjoy the music, okay?"

He sighed. "…Just don't go to overboard on the volume, alright?"

I just hummed. "How long have you known me for, Kakashi-kun? 2 years should be more than enough for you to trust me on that~!"

 _Besides, Brave Heart more than fits both you and Guy-kun anyway!_

* * *

Well, when looking back on it, they all enjoyed it! I was actually surprised to see Guy _not_ try to challenge Kakashi right then and there when the song ended, but considering the fact that Mom was keeping a close eye on the green duo, that might be a factor in the whole thing.

…Let's see, who else has been coming by lately—Oh!

Sakumo-san has actually been frequenting the seat near the piano lately in the mornings, usually the times before Kakashi comes by in the afternoons, making small talk with Dad, Mom or me. Sure, he's come by before, but he's been silent a majority of the time.

But still. Why did he start talking now? And to me and my family of all people?

Right now, he was still _the White Fang._

* * *

"So, Tomoko-chan, how have you been doing?"

I tried not to blanch at the sudden question. "I-I'm fine, Sakumo-san, but what about you? You seem to be going out a lot more lately."

The White Fang blinked before chuckling. "So, you've noticed, huh? I'm surprised that such a small civilian girl like you noticed that much about me."

I couldn't help but feel aghast. How humble could a man be? How gentle could a _ninja_ be? "O-of course I would! You're one of my regulars Sakumo-san and I care about you — _of course_ I would notice!" I found myself pausing because the intense stare he was now putting on me was, to be frank, kind of uncomfortable. When did he start doing that?

I ended up ducking my head to look away, trying to preserve what little modesty I had in the face of all the embarrassment. "…Not to mention, you're Kakashi-kun's father, Sakumo-san. He really loves you a lot and I think as a friend, I would want to make sure you're okay too, because whatever happens to you will affect him."

Another chuckle. "Goodness, you're really an interesting girl, Tomoko-chan. Thank you for the concern, but I'll be fine."

Um, judging by Canon? No. My disbelief came out through my voice. "…Are you sure? You've been looking a little more tired lately too…"

"Really, Tomoko-chan, don't worry." I tried not to jump at the sudden hand on my head, calloused fingers stroking my hair. "You're as much of a worrywart as my son says you are."

Another giggle left me as I looked up at the White Fang. "Well, I won't deny it."

Sakumo-san just smiled back before leaning back into his seat with a more tired stance. "... There's just been talk about tension brewing in Iwa right now Tomoko-chan. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you, but basically in a few months, I might have to head out to handle a huge scouting mission to see if the rumors are true."

A lump found itself in my throat almost immediately.

 _Please don't tell me that this is the unfortunate mission that led to the disgracing of the White Fang_.

"…How important is it?"

Sakumo took a deep breath. "Some of the higher-ups think it might be important enough to decide whether or not we'll be going to another war, Tomoko-chan."

"...!"

 _No…_

The next thing I knew, Sakumo-san was waving his hands in the air, panicked expression on his face. "I-I'm sure it shouldn't be too bad, Tomoko-chan! Really!"

"But Sakumo-san…"

The White Fang just coughed into his fist and straightened his back in a semblance of composure at my response. "We don't even know if this is a confirmed mission or not. So, just don't worry about it Tomoko-chan — I'm sorry for scaring you about it. If you want, I don't have to talk about this with you." A sheepish laugh left him. "I just keep forgetting that you're 7 years old and not like Kakashi in behavior."

What, am I a _prodigy_ like him now?

…Don't answer that.

"I-It's okay, Sakumo-san! Nagareboshi Cafe is originally here to give both ninja _and_ civilians respite in their lives. If it means talking with me, then it's fine! I-I mean..." I took a deep breath. "I'm actually happy that you trust me because it shows that I'm doing my job right and helping you, Sakumo-san…"

The hand on my head slowly lifted itself off. "Tomoko-chan…"

I tried not to fumble. "S-so, don't worry about scaring me, okay? You face a lot of scarier stuff out there in the field, and it's good to talk about it if it gets to be too much! If I can't handle it, then you can talk to Mommy or Daddy!"

I wasn't expecting it. Another laugh, only louder this time, left Sakumo-san's lips. Eh? "Goodness Tomoko-chan, you're such an amazing girl." The same hand landed on my head again, this time ruffling my hair. "Konoha is lucky to have you."

I could feel heat spreading across my cheeks at the compliment. "I-I'm not sure about that…"

"How about you play me the usual cheerful classical piece then? Just to match the mood."

"A-Alright, then!"

 _Moonlight coming through!_

* * *

…Honestly, when looking back on it, I think I've made a lot of ripples in the canon timeline already. Every person I've met through the piano has always left Nagareboshi looking a little happier. Heck, even the stoic Kakashi apparently respects me — at least, I think so.

I'm just happy knowing that my life so far as Tomoko has really helped out a lot of people.

I just hope that it will help temper some of the pain coming in the near future.

* * *

 _Author Notes_ : First up, thank you to sillyrama, LuanaS, Goldspark1, and all the others who reviewed Chapter 11! I really appreciate all the feedback and positive support you guys give me — it really helps when dealing with college classes!

Now then, for this chapter. Honestly, for the past 3-4 chapters, there has been a lot of Kakashi focus, so I wanted to take an 'intermission' of sorts to show that Tomoko does interact with more people than I can focus on in one chapter of content. Most of the time, it is Kakashi-focused though because those are usually her highlights of the day - but this chapter could be seen as something akin to a diary entry from Tomoko herself, reflecting on the various people she's met in the Naruto-verse and her relationship with each of them.

Aside from that though, thanks again to everyone who has followed and favorited this story so far! We've reached 177 followers and 125 favorites so far, with _Civilian Pianist_ involved in 5 fanfic communities! I'm really honored to be writing this fanfiction now, since it really started as a small stray idea, but it's gotten so much support now! Thanks again to all you lovelies for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy Tomoko's story with the Naruto cast!

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out and see you next chapter!


	13. Chapter 12: The First Flames of Youth

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family and Nagareboshi Cafe. The kimono dress Tomoko is specifically wearing this chapter is again from Darling Army, aptly titled, "Leafeon Kimono Dress for Sarah." Just take out the hood and resize the dress to fit a 7 year old, and you're good!

The piano track for this chapter is Hypochondriac Piano's cover of _The Afternoon Streets_ from Kingdom Hearts 2. On the other hand, please play _Guy's Theme_ from the original Naruto soundtrack for some of the more Guy-centric parts of the chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 12_ : _The First Flames of Youth_

One of the pros (and cons) of being born during the era leading up to the Third Shinobi World War was that you would be able to see the beginnings of great friendships that would continue into canon.

Kakashi and Guy's beginnings were a little more…well, _rough_ , to put it lightly. Last I checked, civilians weren't dragged into their rivalry matches, but I think the two made an exception with me…

It all started out as a normal spring morning at Nagareboshi, where I was wearing a new kimono dress resembling a Leafeon to match the season (mostly yellow with brown lacing, a leaf pattern on the skirt, and a brown obi with a leaf adorning it, complemented by white stockings and brown boots), cleaning up the piano when the two came in.

…Well, more like they _ran_ in. Woo.

"FIGHT ME!"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

To my surprise, I quickly found myself face to face with intense black eyes and a familiar bowl cut. "…Um, what?"

The thought only registered a few seconds later.

 _Did Kakashi just use me as a human shield for the future Green Beast of Konoha to look over?!_

"Oh, hello, Tomoko-san! Your beauty is as lovely as ever! As expected of one of many flowers of Konoha!" Guy yelled enthusiastically.

Oooookay.

In response, I just blinked before attempting to turn my head to look at the silver-haired Chunin behind me.

"Hello, Guy-kun, and… _why_ , Kakashi-kun?" I found myself deadpanning.

My best friend simply gave me a half-lidded, exasperated stare, hands still pushing me forward to face the green Genin. Heck, Kakashi's deadpan expression said more than enough. _Not now, talk later!_

"You're actually hiding my Eternal Rival, Tomoko-san!" Guy bellowed, and I was positive I could see _flames_ in his eyes. "Is it alright if you could let me see him?!"

… _I'm experiencing the start of the Eternal Rivalry, aren't I?_

"Um…" I looked back at Kakashi, and he immediately shook his head, silver hair whipping his face from the ferocity. _Well, this is hard_. "I-Is it alright if you could come back later Guy-kun? Um…" I ended up noticing the concerned looks of Mom and Dad from the bar side of the cafe and took advantage of their presence. "Kakashi-kun isn't ready for whatever challenges you have yet and I kinda need to…clean the cafe, so yeah…"

 _God dang it — that sounded painful._

"Eh~?" Guy physically deflated, and my heart just dropped in the middle of my chest at the sight of his eyes watering a little. "B-But we've only really done one competition today and it was just rock-paper-scissors! I won't be satisfied with just that!"

Why, just, _why_ did Guy have to sound so _pitiful and adorable_ when pleading like that?!

"U-Um, then Guy-kun, what _do_ you want to do then? You and Kakashi-kun have at least 30 minutes before Nagareboshi opens, and I could possibly…host it?" My voice turned squeaky and high-pitched near the end, and I could easily see Kakashi glaring at me from the side of my vision. I couldn't help but mentally cry.

 _I-I'm really sorry, Kakashi-kun! But you're the one that put me here — so, deal with it for a bit, please!_

At my rather nervous response, Guy blinked before going silent, putting a bandaged hand on his chin to think for a moment. A few seconds passed before the fire reignited in his eyes and he looked at me with a passion that, quite frankly, terrified me. "Tomoko-san, how about _you_ decide what our competition should be?!"

 _Wait,_ _ **what**_ _?!_

"You're the wonderful person that is going to be hosting us, so please, come up with something that will satisfy our ETERNAL RIVALRY!"

If possible, I could easily feel myself deflate.

… _Why, oh_ _ **why**_ _, do I have the feeling that it will be you two ninjas that will always put me on the spot here?!_

"Um…" I glanced at Kakashi. My best friend simply raised an eyebrow back, frowning expectantly.

I kept the thoughts to myself. _Well, I love you too, you insufferable ninja. You complete_ _ **dolt**_.

Taking a deep breath, I attempted to straighten myself before looking at Guy in the eye. "H-How about this? You and Kakashi-kun race up to the top of Hokage Monument and back…" _Might as well take inspiration from canon here_. "And when you get back to Nagareboshi, whoever hugs me and carries me the highest wins?"

You're probably wondering by now what the last point was. Honestly, it was something that I did in my past life with my original duo of friends, Josh and Leo. And yes, I mean _that_ Leo, my former loveable _asshole_ boyfriend, Leo — now please let me continue.

When we first met, I started out by hugging them both, and the 'hugging competition' was something Josh came up with. Initially, Josh wanted to make me laugh after a tough day at school and attempted to lift me up high in the air _while_ still hugging me. Leo had saw this and apparently wanted to one-up my big friend and attempted the same thing, this time carrying me by the knees to lift me up, close enough to where I might've been able to touch a low ceiling beam with an outstretched arm.

Hehe.

By then, it became an 'unspoken' bout of rivalry of sorts between the two, since they wanted to just see who was stronger and who could make me laugh more.

I still miss the two sometimes, I don't think it'll ever stop — but I'm Tomoko now. That past self of mine may still exist in memory, but she's gone now. I have to move on at one point — but at least I could still honor the memory of my old friends through this competition with new ones.

Maybe this could help.

Going back to the scene at hand, Guy blinked before a new kind of flame ignited in his eyes, this one significantly more amused and happy at the idea, giving me a thumbs up. "Alright, Tomoko-san! I will do my best to beat Kakashi and hug you as hard as I can!"

I blinked. "U-Uh, sure…"

From behind me, Kakashi was facepalming and shaking his head, now standing at full height.

"Kakashi — we will meet here in 5 minutes! Be there and face me, rival!" The Green Beast quickly ran out the cafe doors at that, yelling something along the lines of ' _Flames of Youth!_ ' in the distance. What was left in his wake was a very confused atmosphere, with Mom and Dad shaking their heads in disbelief and Kakashi just sighing behind me. I couldn't help but turn to my best friend in confusion and teasing amusement, smiling shyly.

"You really found a good rival, huh, Kakashi-kun?"

In response, Kakashi glared at me through the cracks in his hand, exasperation clearly seen in his silver eyes.

"…You owe me a good song after this, Tomoko."

 _Yep, he's still angry. Joy._

I just tiptoed a little to wrap my arms around his neck in an apologetic hug. Even though there was only a few centimeters difference between us, he was getting taller. That's shinobi health for you. "I know I do, and I'm sorry, Kakashi-kun. That challenge was the only thing that came to mind."

I could feel Kakashi's chest rumble from another sigh before his arms went around my back gently, lightly patting it. "…Just try to not do that again, okay? You don't know how brutal Guy can be, Tomoko."

I couldn't help it. "You mean 'youthful,' Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi just pushed me away a little to shake his head. "No, Tomoko. That was just horrible."

I just grinned bashfully, scratching my cheek. "Sorry."

" _OI! KAKASHI! IT'S BEEN 5 MINUTES! COME OUT HERE!"_ The loud shout made us both jump before the named ninja sighed again, hand to his face.

"Let's do this then?" I trailed off a little, taking note of my friend's upset expression.

Kakashi just groaned.

* * *

"So, Tomoko-san—"

"G-Guy-kun, you can call me Tomoko- _chan_ , we're the same age."

"Okay then, Tomoko-chan, can you please do the countdown?! I'm ready to go already!"

I couldn't help but look over the scene in disbelief, and the apparent crowd in the shopping center shared that same sentiment.

 _How did I get here again?_

In the 5 minutes Guy was gone from Nagareboshi, he had drawn a large chalk line with the word 'START' in big white letters from Nagareboshi's doorstep all the way to the opposing market. Adding in Kakashi and Guy himself, kneeling like Olympic runners getting ready to race, behind said line, and the Green Genin yelling out various comments about the race to Kakashi and everyone else in the street, it made a very…'interesting' scene. I honestly felt out of place for once with my Leafeon kimono dress and the limp white flag in my hand serving as the start signal.

"…Those hugs better be good." I found myself muttering.

"Did you say something, Tomoko-chan?" At Guy's enthusiastic response, I just blinked before shaking my head rapidly, smiling nervously.

Whoops. He caught me. Almost.

"I-It's fine — don't worry, Guy-kun! Anyways…" I lifted up the flag in the air with my right hand, taking in a deep breath. In response, the two ninja tensed.

"3…" Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "2…" Guy breathed in deeply before grinning. "1… and GO!"

It was like a tornado hit the shopping center at my signal. Once I said the fateful command, the two ninja immediately sped off, leaving enough dust in their wake to almost cover the entirety of the START line and some of the closer spectators, causing them to cough. I had to put a hand down to my skirt so that it didn't fly up in the wake of the ninja's speed, and by the time a few minutes had passed by, I could already see green and blue blurs scaling up the Third Hokage's head.

…As expected of ninja speed — and, ugh. _Why_ do I envy ninja again?

Oh yeah — they get to do simple things like race and make it look badass.

I hated being a civilian sometimes.

I was literally so done with the day and my own thoughts. So, when Minato-san poofed into existence near me, I wasn't surprised at his amused expression. Or at the puff of white smoke. Ninja. "They're at it again, huh?"

"…Minato-san, could you hug me please?" The Yellow Flash blinked before looking down at me.

He paused. "…Why?"

I just frowned up at him. "Ninja physics are ridiculous and I would like a normal hug before this whole thing ends, so please?"

 _And I would like to enjoy a soft hug before Guy ends up_ _ **choking**_ _me…_

I could only hope he _wouldn't_ , but since this was _Guy_ we were talking about, I didn't have the highest of hopes.

Minato-san simply gave me a look that spoke volumes of his disbelief before kneeling down to my height and lightly wrapping his arms around me. Despite the tough Konoha flak jacket, he was still warm and snuggly, so I just buried my face into the crook of his neck with a sigh for a few seconds before pulling away, face a little red. "Thank you, Minato-san — I'll be hugging you every day I see you from now on, okay?"

The Jounin blinked before grinning happily and lightly patting my head. "I'll be looking forward to that, Tomoko-chan."

"TOMOKO-CHAN!" The loud, youthful yell was the only indicator of the two competitors coming back before a green blur literally tackled me in a hug, making me drop the white flag in my hands. I didn't even have time to register the feeling of Guy's hug before he lifted me up by my torso, allowing me to see Nagareboshi Cafe's sign for a few seconds before putting me back down, dusting me off.

I couldn't help but feel so done with the whole competition already. "G-Guy-kun…"

He didn't choke me, but…

"How was that, Tomoko-chan? Was my hug the most youthful one you've had?!" The Green Beast apparently didn't notice my blank expression, giving me a thumbs up and a sparkling white smile in response.

 _How am I supposed to tell him that I felt the opposite about that hug with_ _ **that**_ _smile?!_

Apparently Kakashi noticed my internal plight, sighing before lightly pushing the Green Genin to the side. "You dolt, that's not how you hug Tomoko."

 _Huh?_

I could only register Kakashi's figure in front of me before gentle hands went around my torso, bringing me into a warm embrace. Unlike Guy's attempt, Kakashi's was considerate with his hold being surprisingly soft and light, allowing me to physically relax and wrap my arms around his neck.

For once, everyone disappeared. It was just me and my best friend, enjoying a warm hug.

It just felt…right.

That's why I couldn't help but squawk in surprise when Kakashi lifted me up by my knees, holding me up high enough to see the tips of Nagareboshi's ceiling, and the tingly feeling accompanying the experience made me laugh. "K-Kakashi-kun, hey!" Giggles kept escaping my mouth as I attempted to hold onto my best friend, my fingers finding themselves in his spiky silver hair.

And then Kakashi started _spinning me_. I didn't even have time to think about how _weird_ and _out of character_ the whole thing was because the sensation of the world swirling around me made more laughs leave my lips. " _Ha ha ha_ , K-Kakashi-kun~! Y-You don't — _hee_ — have to — _heehee_ — do that~! I-I'm getting — _hee_ — dizzy~!"

I could vaguely sense the amount of disbelief from the crowd before my best friend brought me down, immediately bringing me into a tighter hug. From the close distance, I could _feel_ the happy smile on Kakashi's face. So, he was proud of this. Somehow?

It took a moment for my heart to stop its sudden marathon for Kakashi to pull away, and I could see the warmth and trolling amusement in his silver orbs. "How was that?" Even with the mask, I could tell that he was smirking at me, and I couldn't help but happily grin back.

What a dork.

"I think we have a winner, old friend." Regretfully, I pulled away from the warm hug to face the expectant gazes of Guy _and_ the other villagers.

I think I can assure you my reaction was justified.

 _...Eh?_

I threw away the thought before coughing into my fist and making a straight expression. "Well, you both performed exceptionally, but there could only be one winner. Based on hug quality, the winner is…" I ended up grabbing Kakashi's wrist to lift into the air triumphantly. "Hatake Kakashi!"

There was a moment of silence. Then...

"AUGH!" The overly defeated noise that Guy made sounded _really_ upsetting as he fell over comically, legs twitching in the air for a moment. Kakashi and I ended up looking down at him in a mixture of confusion and horror. To add onto the horror, Guy immediately jumped back up in order to get in our faces, sparkling tears in his eyes. "Kakashi! Tomoko-chan! This loss will not be in vain. To beat you again, Kakashi, I will run around the village for 500 laps in the name of Youth!"

I couldn't help my shoulders from slumping. _Really?_ I didn't even have time to mutter a word because the Green Genin ran off into another part of the village, vaguely screaming, " _For Youth!"_ and, " _We will meet again!"_ in the distance.

And wait a second. Hold the phone.

…Did I just hear crickets chirping in the marketplace? It's not even nighttime yet!

Minato-san blinked before smiling. "Well, was that a good training exercise, Kakashi?"

In response, I just looked up at my best friend, and he just sighed, facepalming again.

"Eh, it could've been better." The sound of Kakashi's dry voice only served to make my heart soar giddily due to finally registering what had just happened, and I couldn't help but jump up and hug him. Of course, with the least amount of force possible. His resounding ' _Oof_ ' only served to add as frosting to the overall happiness I was feeling. "…Tomoko?"

I didn't even think about what I was saying and just spoke honestly. "Thank you, Kakashi-kun. Really, thank you for being my best friend."

Call me cheesy, but I meant it. With all my heart.

I could feel him blink near my cheek before he sighed again, returning my hug. "There's no need to thank me for anything, Tomoko."

 _Humble as always. Just like your Dad._

I ended up pulling away a bit to look into his eyes, facing him with a warm smile. "How about I take you up on that song before Minato-san needs you for a mission? You still have some time, right?"

To the side, the Yellow Flash smiled and nodded, approving glint in his blue eyes. Kakashi himself blinked for a moment before giving me a soft eye smile, silver orbs shining with warmth.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

In the end, I don't think I played anything better. Going with _The Afternoon Streets_ from Kingdom Hearts was a really good choice since everyone in Nagareboshi could relax after that whole debacle. From the corner of my eye, I could see a small smile on Kakashi's lips through his mask while his eyes were closed, back slumped against the chair next to me. And at one point, I think I saw a few middle-aged couples, Minato-san and Kushina-san included, actually get up and start dancing slowly to the beat.

In the end, it was one of the greatest days of my life.

Which was probably why I didn't expect the next month to be filled with bad news about the upcoming war and to see Sakumo-san come into the cafe one late night with tears in his eyes.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : ...So apparently as I'm writing this chapter, Fanfiction is being a bit weird and not showing the 6 most recent reviews you wonderful lovelies wrote me, so that's a problem I have to deal with for a while. For those who reviewed me, thank you so much for the support! Unfortunately, I read up on some Fanfiction forums that this kind of issue will take up to a few days to fix, so I won't be able to see those reviews unless you might message me in private or something…

Just try your best, okay?

Anyway, as a closing remark, I'll actually address another review I did get before the reviews went out of the door. Baba69 actually asked about whether or not Tomoko goes to school, and that was something I meant to address earlier, but I didn't find a good place for it. But Tomoko doesn't actually go to school. Sure, her parents care for her education, but she's currently in a combination of home-tutoring and self-study, where Hikari and Judai are teaching her everything they can about the cafe and the business so she can take over when she's older while Tomoko herself is reviewing a lot of her past memories via library materials. On days that Nagareboshi is closed (usually the weekends and some of the holidays), Tomoko walks over to the library in order to study on her own. This is something that I did a lot on my own sometimes too, and I imagine Tomoko would do this also to avoid bias from her customers. She does hear a lot of things from her clientele that lets her figure out what's generally going on in the shinobi world, but she wants to be impartial to a lot of their affairs so that when someone does need to confide in her, she can be as unbiased as possible.

Thanks again for having me though guys! I hope you continue to read Tomoko's story and this is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out and see you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 13: Let's Just Live

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anybody or anything except for Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. This is, what I believe, to be the longest chapter I've ever written for _Civilian Pianist_ , and because of this, there are many songs specifically for this chapter. For the last part of the chapter, I would specifically point you towards:

*Kyle Landry and Josh Chiu's collaboration piece on Kingdom Hearts' _Passion_ (just imagine a cello playing alongside them).

*The Videri String Quartet's covers of _Red Like Roses, Mirror Mirror_ , _From Shadows_ , and _I Burn_ from RWBY in that order.

*SheNoob087's piano/violin tutorials of _Red Like Roses, Mirror Mirror, From Shadows,_ and _I Burn_ from RWBY in that order. (play in tandem with the Videri String Quartet for full effect)

*And finally, Keyboard Konan's cover of _Let's Just Live_ from RWBY.

**The lyrics of _Let's Just Live_ are also used in this story, so I'm just saying this right now - any songs mentioned from RWBY or any other media belong to their specific owners (in this case, to John Williams and his wonderful daughter Casey). Please go and support the original artists!

Please enjoy!

 _Edit (2/23/2017):_ So a lot of people have been noting in the reviews how my 'stage play' style of writing for Sakumo's scene didn't sound right, and honestly I have to apologize. When I initially wrote this chapter, I wanted to have a third person POV without actually describing the characters' various actions so that the reader could interpret it. But with so many complaints, I'll be going through each chapter and editing these scenes specifically. So yeah. I hope you enjoy the revised versions.

* * *

 _Chapter 13: Let's Just Live_

At first, when the months passed with spring changing into winter, there wasn't much to talk about. If anything, a lot of the ninja clientele were tense lately, whispering amongst themselves even when I was playing the piano.

It was as though they were aware that something was happening outside of Konoha's walls.

But initially, I didn't think much on it, continuing to do my job and making small talk with the regulars that stopped by. Kakashi still visited, but these days, he was a lot more quiet, asking for calmer pieces of music before initiating a hug with me and leaving with Minato-san on some kind of mission.

It was only yesterday that I finally took action. Sitting around watching everybody mope, Kakashi included, was not what I wanted to do with my life.

* * *

"..."

"…Kakashi-kun?"

"..."

In response to his silence, I tried again. This wasn't a good sign. "Kakashi-kun?"

The ninja blinked, as though he was just coming back into the world of the living, before focusing on me with hesitant silver eyes. "…Tomoko?"

I couldn't help but frown. "What's the matter, Kakashi-kun? You've been quiet all day."

My best friend simply looked down at his lap with a sigh, not meeting my eyes. "…It's nothing, Tomoko."

… _Like hell it's nothing_.

Shaking my head, I lightly scooted over on the piano bench to grab Kakashi's face in my hands to turn him towards me. In response, my best friend blinked before attempting to look away again. Just from touching his face alone, I could tell that the skin was somewhat dry and the mask was worn — meaning that something was going on.

That wasn't good. Damage control needed to be done now. I needed to help him.

Kakashi needed this talk — at least before the situation got worse.

I spoke honestly, attempting to keep my voice gentle and controlled. "Kakashi-kun, we've been friends for almost 3 years now. Don't put it off as nothing, okay? You're my best friend, and I'm just worried about you. Don't take it as pity or anything like that, alright? Because I chose to care about you — I chose to worry about you. So don't take it as some kind of obligatory sympathy — because I chose to become your friend and be with you, alright? So, it's my choice to ask you and try to help you."

The silver eyes I grew to know so fondly widened in surprise, pupils narrowed. "…Tomoko…"

My heart clenched tightly in response, and I immediately pulled him into a warm hug, desperately burying my face into his shoulder.

 _He shouldn't look so shocked like that. Kakashi out of all people — my wonderful best friend with amazing hugs — shouldn't be so surprised at hearing that._

"So, _please_ , Kakashi-kun — don't push me away and hide what you're feeling. You're more important to me and a lot of other people than you might think."

"Tomoko…" Why did Kakashi have to sound so _sad_ when just saying my name?

 _What in all hells did Konoha — no — the ninja world put him through to make him like this when I wasn't looking?_

For a moment, we both sat there quietly, taking in the presence of one another before Kakashi responded. To my surprise, he smiled lightly against my hair, wrapping his arms around my back to return the hug, tightening the hold almost immediately. "…Thanks, Tomoko. I needed that — it's just been a little rough at home."

I didn't even hesitate to ask, pulling away somewhat from the hug to look into my best friend's eyes. "Do you want to talk about it? Mom and Dad did install some new privacy seals on the piano."

"..." Kakashi looked to the side for a moment, expression hesitant.

Worry flooded my entire system. He had gone silent again.

 _Why are you hesitating, Kakashi?_

I gulped, trying again. "…Kakashi-kun?"

The silver-haired Chunin turned back to look at me again, and I couldn't help but notice the immense amount of _emotion_ in the silver orbs. Kakashi, my best friend, looked like he was about to _cry_. Oh goodness.

"…Can we?" he choked out quietly, voice cracking.

I didn't even hesitate to press on the nearest privacy seal on the piano, this one specifically on the right side of the piano keys, before smiling gently at him.

I didn't even think about having to activate it — apparently it was already at work once I touched it. Thank goodness for the Sealing Department coming up with civilian-friendly seals!

"Of course we can — that's what friends are for." Without any hesitation, I pulled the frozen ninja into another hug, allowing him to rest his head against my shoulder. "You don't have to hold it in all by yourself, Kakashi-kun. You _can_ let go _._ "

A soft sigh resounded against my shoulder as Kakashi's hands shakily wound across my back. "…You can't see me, right?"

My heart broke in response, my own voice cracking a bit. "…I can't, but Kakashi-kun, you don't have to follow the ninja rulebook here. It's true that in the field, Rule #25 says that 'shinobi must never show their tears,' but you're _not_ in the field right now." I ended up gently putting a hand on my best friend's head, lightly running my fingers through his soft silver hair. "You're here with me in Nagareboshi, and it's okay to not be a shinobi here. It's _okay_ to be human — no one's going to judge you. _I_ will never judge you."

That did it. To my shock and immense sadness, I could feel tears beginning to stain the shoulder of my kimono dress, the figure of my best friend clearly shaking from all the emotion. Kakashi's hands were desperately clutching onto my clothes with soft whimpers reaching my ears, despite how muffled they were. I found myself biting my bottom lip, tightening the hug on my best friend in an attempt to keep back my own tears. We stayed like that for quite a while, holding one another in various attempts to calm down, tears all galore.

 _Kakashi's only 8 — he_ _ **shouldn't**_ _have to sound so sad. He_ _ **shouldn't**_ _be attempting to hold it all back like this._

"T-Tomoko…" I blinked away the first bits of tears to focus on my best friend's voice, his first attempt at speaking in the past few moments. Eh? "Y-You seriously _suck_."

 _Huh?_ Kakashi clutched onto me a little tighter. "Wh-why is it always _you_ that knows what to say? Wh-wh-why is it always _you_ that knows how to make me look and feel so _ridiculous_?"

… _Because I know what it's like to be alone? Because I know what it's like to lose everything?_

' _Be Vy! What happened?! Oh my god — you're bleeding! Someone, call 911!'_

' _Be Vy! Please don't die! Please — stay with Mommy and Daddy —_ _ **Please**_ _!'_

' _Please hang in there, Vy, we're getting you to the hospital ASAP!_ _**Don't leave**_ _!'_

I pushed away the memories to focus on my best friend and smiled sadly, continuing to stroke Kakashi's spiky silver hair. "…You're not ridiculous when you're just being human Kakashi-kun. And honestly, I don't know — maybe it's because I know you so well."

Kakashi laughed shakily. "…I-I guess we're both fools then, huh?"

I sarcastically shrugged, pulling away a little to slam my forehead into Kakashi's own, colliding with his metal forehead protector.

…O _kay, just ouch. That wasn't a good idea._

"…Tomoko?" In any other situation, I would've laughed at the blank and surprised expression that Kakashi had on his face, but this wasn't exactly the time. I ignored the pain, as well as the little bit of blood from my head, to hold Kakashi's face in my hands again to face him properly.

"Kakashi-kun, right now, I don't care what you may think on the matter, but you're _not ridiculous_. Whoever put that in your head is a complete _fool_."

Kakashi blinked in surprise, tears still budding in his silver eyes.

I continued firmly. "It's _okay_ to cry. It's _okay_ to be emotional — because it shows you're more than a shinobi." I attempted to smile at him, wiping away some stray tears from his masked cheeks while keeping my voice steady. "Being emotional like this just shows that you're still Hatake Kakashi — my best friend and a person I treasure very much. So, don't think that being upset like this makes you any less of a shinobi than anyone else. Everyone cries at one point — it just shows that you're _human_."

Kakashi breathed shakily, voice cracking in disbelief. "E-even if it looks ridiculous?"

I just frowned, wiping away the blood on my head to raise an eyebrow at him. "Even if it looks ridiculous. Humanity is pretty illogical that way."

My best friend blinked before shakily sighing. "…You're unbelievable."

In response, I just grinned and lightly poked his masked cheek. "But you're still with me anyways."

"Y-yeah…" Kakashi's breathing slowly steadied with that response, his shoulders finally steadying from all the shaking before he looked up at me, catching the hand I was using to poke him with his. His silver eyes were much shinier than before, but I could tell that the fond gaze was genuine. "Yeah."

My best friend was back. I gave him another small hug before pulling away to wipe away any stray tears with a warm smile. "Now then, what did you want to talk about?"

* * *

The news wasn't good.

…It turns out that the Third Great Shinobi World War has now begun. From a lot of what Kakashi was saying, the mission that Sakumo-san had told me about a few months ago did end up happening, and it wasn't good.

Surprisingly, or perhaps, unsurprisingly from the canon-verse point of view, even Kakashi didn't know the full details of what happened. Sakumo-san himself was strangely quiet about the whole thing, not even attempting to talk about it and instead shoving himself into his room for a few days, only coming out to go to the bathroom or eat a meal.

That wasn't a good sign in the slightest.

…To make matters worse, the adult ninja who knew the silver-haired Jounin were apparently not helping. After I had comforted Kakashi yesterday, some of the regular shinobi clientele literally _disappeared_ from the vicinity of the cafe, and I had a strange feeling some of the civilians weren't exempt from this either. At times, I even heard some of the hired help whispering in the corners and giving Kakashi the evil eye when he came in. Luckily, all it took was for Mom and Dad to glare and threaten to fire them for back-talking in order to make them shut up.

Even then, I wasn't exempt from hearing the whispers.

* * *

" _Why is that innocent girl hanging out with the Hatake?"_

" _How pitiful…Hopefully he doesn't corrupt her little mind."_

" _He better not be!"_

* * *

It took all I had to not snap at them.

No wonder Kakashi was so upset yesterday. Apparently, all the villagers were gossiping about him and Sakumo-san, treating both like they were almost _nothing_ , and since Kakashi didn't know about anything, he was just as vulnerable as canon Naruto was. I had to physically hold back the angry words building up in my throat in order to concentrate on the situation at hand.

 _How in all hell did canon Kakashi deal with this kind of back-talk in his timeline?!_

Honestly, rumors are the worst kind of social shit someone would have to deal with. But when people are bad-mouthing you _when you're standing right there_ , then you've messed up. Horrendously.

If the rumors were enough to make Kakashi, my stoic best friend, break down into _tears_ in my arms, then what were they doing to Sakumo-san?

Sakumo-san, the previously revered White Fang, who was, in the end, still a single father mourning the loss of his wife while trying to raise a ninja child?

How could a gentle soul like his handle all that?

Even in my old life, I never really knew what it was like to lose a loved one. If anything, I was lucky to have both parents in my past life and in my new one as Tomoko, and even as my past self, she always found herself surrounded by loving friends and peers when sad. Whenever she was depressed, everyone else always noticed and did their best to support her.

But when Sakumo-san went and did something that he believed to be the right thing, only to be shunned by the people he saved and supported, how would that feel? Adding in the loss of his wife and the distant relationship with his son? I wouldn't have blamed the canon Sakumo-san for taking his own life the way he did — but this time, it would be different.

Sakumo-san couldn't die — I _wouldn't_ let him die. Not after getting to care for his son as much as I did.

Yes. Kakashi's important to me — and I know that more than anything, I wouldn't want to see him spiral down into a self-destructive path the way he did in canon. Sakumo-san's death _traumatized_ him — probably more so than the trauma my _past self_ had — leading to so much suffering that could've been avoided had the White Fang lived.

I know Kakashi — my best friend — deserves so much more than the pain he was given in the original Naruto.

It was that thought in mind that after Kakashi told me everything, I came up with an idea.

* * *

"Huh?" Kakashi's silver eyes were wide with disbelief. "Y-You want me to bring Dad _here_? To Nagareboshi Cafe?"

"Not today, of course." I nodded, breathing in deeply.

 _Honestly, there's no guarantee this is going to work considering therapy is basically_ _ **nonexistent**_ _in the ninja world, last I checked._

Still, I held back from clicking my tongue, smiling instead. "But yeah. Tomorrow is a good day. Bring him along when it's almost closing time though, alright?"

For once, Kakashi looked nervously doubtful, face lined with concern even through his mask. "Tomoko, what _are_ you going to do? Even I haven't been able to talk to Dad lately…"

In response, I simply smiled sadly, using one hand to pat the large instrument at my side. "Do what I do best, of course."

Music was always the best thing to convey emotion and feelings to another person.

Kakashi blinked again before sighing shakily, looking down at his sandals. "Tomoko…I'm not sure if that's going to work. Dad's just…" he trailed off, voice cracking a little from desperation. "Dad hasn't been responding to _anything_ I've been saying. How will the piano help here?"

 _Oh goodness._

For once, I had to take a few moments to formulate an answer. Kakashi was really emotionally raw right now, and I knew I was treading on a thin line if I wanted to really get this plan across. In the end, I sighed and decided to go with my usual, heart-on-my-sleeve approach. "Honestly, Kakashi-kun, I'm not fully sure. But from my 3-4 years being at Nagareboshi Cafe, it's always been music that allows people to open up and be themselves. That's how I met you, right?"

Immediately, my best friend looked up at me, recognition as well as a small sliver of hope shining in his silver eyes. "…Yeah…"

"That means something. And we don't know until we try, Kakashi-kun." I breathed in again before smiling at him. "Besides, this won't be one of my solo performances."

"…What?" Kakashi deadpanned, mouth wide through his mask. The gesture actually made him look rather cute, and I couldn't help but teasingly wink at him, miming the motion of zipping up my mouth and tossing the key.

It was better to be positive than show how panicked I was feeling.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

In the end, it was almost time. I couldn't help but glance at the analog clock sitting on one of the bar walls, gulping.

 _Only 10 minutes left until they should show up._

My hands were shaky and sweaty in my lap and quite honestly, my heart was running a marathon despite it being a relatively cool winter evening. The new kimono dress I was wearing, styled specifically after Super Sailor Moon, wasn't exactly helping my mood. If anything, the bright pink lace of my sleeves and the white-blue pattern of the skirt reminded me just how much was at stake with this plan.

… _Will this really work? Will Sakumo-san be able to listen to us properly?_

"...Tomoko-chan?"

 _Mom_.

Her familiar voice immediately stopped whatever butterflies were flying around in my stomach, and I looked up only to see her concerned blue eyes staring at me softly. For once, she wasn't donning the usual work kimono, instead choosing a formal sleeveless bottle-green dress that went past her ankles. Black medium-height high heels complemented the dress, allowing her to stand a few centimeters taller than usual. Her hair was done in a simple side-ponytail, allowing the ebony strands to shine in the spotlight established from the stage. Along with the bright magenta hair ribbon on her left hair strand, well…

Yeah. In all honesty, Mom could've passed for an actress with how she was dressed. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I-I'll be fine, Mom." I attempted to grin at her, but it came out more nervous and tense.

Mom simply frowned, soft red lipstick standing out against her mouth before she leaned down to my height at the piano bench to pull me into a warm hug. "Oh, Tomoko-chan, you don't have to hide it. I know you're worried."

I found myself wincing a little in her hold, considerably tense. _Ah, she read through me as always. I guess I'm too open._ "Mommy…"

She pulled away a little to look at me in the eye, sympathy shining in the familiar blue orbs. "It'll be okay, sweetie. You planned for this and even if things don't turn out the way you want them to, Mommy and Daddy will always support you."

It took all my self-control to not burst into tears right then and there.

 _Looks like no matter what happens to me, I will always have great parents_.

"Your mom's right there, sweetheart."

 _Dad_.

Mom pulled away for a moment in order to let Dad into the family circle, and for once, he looked more like a professional businessman than the Dad I knew, donning a black tuxedo and tie while having shaved his stubble. Despite this, he still reached over to cuddle me anyway, tucking my head under his now clean chin. "Mom and Dad could always tell you were worried about Kakashi-kun and Sakumo, so it's about time we stepped up to help relieve your worries." I blinked, squirming a little only to look up into soft brown eyes that literally screamed _loving dad_. "Then again, we never did play any music for you, did we, Tomoko-chan?" He turned for a moment to focus on the other instruments in the cafe vicinity, and I couldn't help but shakily smile in agreement.

Accompanying my piano today would be a violin and cello, both standing rather proudly in their respective corners of the cafe stage, shining in the spotlight. Honestly, I felt bad that I didn't know about Mom and Dad's music talent sooner, since they were _wonderful_. No doubt about that, and don't question me. Heck. Had I not gotten my piano ability as well as I did, I had a feeling that Nagareboshi's entertainment would've mainly come from my parents.

Looks like music did run in the family. And I couldn't be any more happier.

I ended up shakily wiping my sweaty hands on my kimono skirt before reaching up and pulling Mom and Dad into a group hug. It was a rather uncomfortable one, since I still wasn't at a height where I could have a hug without any height adjustments, but I didn't mind and just said what was on my mind. "Thank you, Mommy, Daddy. I love you both very much."

Even at the height I was at, I could feel the warm smiles from both of my parents near my cheeks. "We love you too, Tomoko-chan."

It was at that moment that the clock struck 9 pm, and the sound of footsteps quickly became apparent near Nagareboshi's entrance. To my surprise, my parents seemed to know exactly what I was thinking, sharing a gaze with me before walking over to their respective parts of the stage to take a seat and pick up their instruments (Mom the violin and Dad the cello).

Mom and Dad already knew who was at the door.

Kakashi and Sakumo-san were finally here.

* * *

 _In another universe, it was said that Konoha's White Fang committed suicide._

* * *

The White Fang was honestly feeling both lethargic and tired all at once. "…Kakashi, what's going on?"

And yet his son barely turned his head, only really tightening his grip on Sakumo's hand. "…Just follow me, Dad, please."

* * *

 _Apparently he used his own tanto, the White Light Chakra Saber, to do the deed._

* * *

Sakumo sighed. "…Kakashi, I'm not really in the mood for this. Why are we heading out into the village this late at night?"

Kakashi only glanced back at the former White Fang with an unreadable expression, never once stopping his walking pace. "…Please, Dad. Don't question it and follow me."

"…Alright."

* * *

 _It was his own son, Kakashi, that had found him that night, already dead and leaving his blood to stain the tatami mats of the Hatake Household._

* * *

The next thing Sakumo knew, he was facing two front doors that looked very familiar. "…Kakashi, is this?"

The Chunin just sighed. "Yeah, it's Nagareboshi Cafe."

Amidst all the emotion in his heart, the former White Fang just felt confused. "…Why did you take me here?"

"A friend told me to bring you here."

"A friend…?"

* * *

 _At least, that's how it should've been_.

* * *

Kakashi pushed open the door and pulled his father in, only for Sakumo to see something amazing.

"...!"

Yuki — no, _Hoshino_ Judai was standing right in front of them, clean-shaven and donning a _suit_ of all things. What? "Hey, Sakumo. It's been a while."

"Judai…! Wh-What is all this?" Sakumo found himself looking around frantically. His environment _was_ Nagareboshi Cafe, but with the shine of the tables, the various streamers, and the lights dimmed, it didn't feel like it.

"Well…" The former ninja just whistled while looking to the side. "Think of it as something to motivate you again."

"…What is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

 _No one originally reached out to the White Fang that night. But somehow, things had changed._

* * *

Another familiar voice rang out, making him freeze. "…We know what's happened to you, Sakumo-kun."

The White Fang turned his head only to gape. "…You too, Hikari?"

The civilian woman was donning a sleeveless green dress, hair tied in a simple side ponytail that reminded him of that amazing violinist he met years ago, all the while smiling gently. "We've noticed it's been hard on you lately — and honestly, this was the only way we could think of to support you. Tomoko-chan's the one who came up with the idea."

Sakumo's disbelief could've spanned _miles_. "…Tomoko-chan?" In his confusion, the White Fang turned to his son for answers. "Kakashi, is this what you meant…?"

"…" All the Chunin did was nod.

Hikari just smiled again before motioning with her hand to some seats. "Sakumo-kun, Kakashi-kun, how about you two take a seat near the front of the stage. The concert is about to start."

Sakumo closed his gaping mouth and did his best to hide the unshed tears in his eyes just to choke out a response. "…Concert?"

* * *

 _Some would say it was coincidence. Others a miracle._

* * *

Once Sakumo shakily found his way to a seat in front of the stage, the lights all turned off in exchange for a large spotlight in the center of the cafe. "Welcome to Nagareboshi Cafe tonight, Sakumo-san, Kakashi-kun."

The White Fang just couldn't believe what he was seeing. "…Tomoko-chan?"

Apparently Kakashi was sharing the same sentiments, staring up at the stage in disbelief. "…Tomoko?"

Sure enough, it was the civilian pianist herself, standing on the stage underneath all the light. Sakumo didn't even recognize the new dress she was wearing, and the bright magenta obi would've been blinding if not for the lighter white-blue-yellow striped skirt. Tomoko took a breath in front of the microphone, folding her hands underneath her long, pink laced sleeves, before opening her mouth.

"I had invited you two to Nagareboshi Cafe for no other reason than to let you two relax. I think we all know better than anyone else now that war has started and how it's been taking a toll on everyone, whether on the field or in the village."

Sakumo found himself looking down. "…"

A soft sigh sounded from the microphone. "Unfortunately, what I think we all end up forgetting is that the soldiers — the shinobi that go out and fight on the front lines — are humans too. When we are pushed into a tough situation, we can only trust on our instincts and morals to pull us through, and even then, others judge us. Why? Is it because they thought we were making a mistake? Is it because we are at war, with so many others dying at our feet, that they can't help but find someone to blame?"

The words were hitting a little too close to home as tears started to bud in the former White Fang's eyes. "…"

Sakumo could feel Kakashi staring at him from the side. "…Dad…"

A shakily breath hit the microphone as the pianist continued. "Honestly, I'm not sure. All I am is a civilian. A civilian pianist, playing music for those who come for respite. I've never been out in the field, participating in a cruel battle. I've never even thought of having to kill someone for the sake of saving another. But even then, I can at least say one thing. If you mess up, don't just wallow in your failure. Suffer through it and repent."

 _What?_

Sakumo found himself looking up only to get an eyeful of bright blue orbs. "…!"

Kakashi gaped quietly. "…Tomoko?"

Sakumo could see a visible lump in the girl's throat as she continued, gulping in another breath. "Don't go thinking that in order to get your honor back, you have to die. Don't think that by taking your own life, the other lives lost will instantly come back. Because they won't." The girl stopped again to close her eyes and take another breath. "Life is a gift. Even when the world is bloodied red with the suffering of others, even when society attempts to break you down in every sense of the word, there are still beautiful things that can be found in this world. Even when the world is at its bleakest point, there will still be people here that care for you. No matter what, there will always be someone who loves you."

Sakumo's mouth was now hanging from the hinges of his jaw. "…Tomoko-chan…"

"So, don't think about taking the coward's way out. Because in the end, you're just adding onto the pain that's already there. If you want to fix things, work hard at trying to atone for what you've done. Live not just for yourself, but for the people that care for you."

A soft pause followed. Then Sakumo dully realized that Tomoko was looking directly _at him._

What?

"…Don't start to cherish something after you lost it. Remember all the positive moments you've had, all the people you've loved, and _just live_. Don't fear loss or pain. Take it in, endure it, and use it to help others. Because in the end, life is short, and with the world the way it is, wouldn't it be better to impart love and care to our loved ones before the inevitable?"

The tears were now blatantly rolling down Sakumo's face. "…Tomoko-chan…"

The girl just smiled at him rather shakily. "That's what I hope you will be able to get out of this small concert. Please, sit down, and just enjoy the music." Then, Tomoko took a soft bow, stepping back a few paces before situating herself on the piano bench. Even with the tears streaming down the ninja's face, Sakumo could still make out Judai and Hikari taking seats nearby the piano, each adult holding onto their own instrument.

* * *

 _No one really knows how things fully changed. But some say it began with a little girl, telling the tales of various worlds through her music._

* * *

If Sakumo strained his hearing enough, he would've heard Tomoko whispering before every song. "First, find a passion. Find a Sanctuary to go to when lost."

* * *

 _Apparently, on that day, she worked with her family to bring about the largest music spectacle the small cafe had ever seen at the time. The only ones spectating were the White Fang and his son, but some claim that they saw hints of the Yellow Flash and the Red Habanero lurking around in the background._

* * *

Outside the window of Nagareboshi Cafe, Namikaze Minato found himself blinking in disbelief. "…Wow…"

Behind the Jounin, Uzumaki Kushina attempted to look over his shoulder and peer inside. "I-Is that Tomoko-chan? A-and Hikari and Judai playing with her?!"

The Jounin found himself smiling."I think this is the first time we've seen the entire Hoshino family play together, huh Kushina?"

"Yeah…it sounds so beautiful…"

* * *

 _No one really expected piano, violin, and cello to all mesh together so well. In fact, I don't think anyone had attempted anything like it in that small cafe before._

* * *

Once the first song finished, Sakumo could see the pianist's mouth move again in a soft whisper. "Then, just like red roses, remember those who are at rest."

 _But it worked. Such an unlikely combination and yet it all flowed so seamlessly, very much like the family members behind each instrument._

"Don't look into the white mirror and ask who's the loneliest of them all."

* * *

 _The mother, passionately playing the violin in swishes of verdant green from her dress._

* * *

"Strike the problem at its core from the shadows."

* * *

 _The father, gently caressing the cello with his bow, almost shining despite being in all black._

* * *

"Face it head-on and let your flame burn brightly."

* * *

 _And the little girl, at the center of it all, playing the piano like never before. Hands flying across the black and white keys, and even singing a small solo._

* * *

Near the end, Tomoko took in one last deep breath before facing the keys with determination. " _And just live."_

Outside the window, Kushina gasped. "Is Tomoko-chan actually…?!"

" _It used to feel like a fairy tale,_

 _Now it seems we were just pretending_

 _We'd fix our world, then on our way to a happy ending."_

* * *

 _Apparently, it was a song she heard only once. No one really knew where she got it from, but in the end, it still meant something. The theme wasn't lost on the audience._

* * *

"…!" Sakumo could've stopped breathing. _Tomoko-chan, is this your message to me?_

Kakashi's disbelief was rolling off him in waves, judging by the tight, shaky grip he had on Sakumo's hand. "Tomoko…"

" _Then it turned out life was far less like a bedtime story_

 _Than a tragedy with no big reveal of the hero's glory._

 _And it seems we weren't prepared_

 _For a game that wasn't fair._

 _Do we just go home? Can we follow through? When all hope is gone, there is one thing we can do…"_

* * *

 _I think the message resonated with everyone present that day._

* * *

" _Let's just live! Day by day, and not be conquered by our sorrows._

 _The past can't hold us down, we must break free._

 _Inside we're torn apart, but time will mend our hearts._

 _Move onward, not there yet, so let's just live!"_

* * *

 _Possibly, that was the miracle itself. Despite not knowing anything, that little girl reached out and did something almost no one else attempted to do. And that alone made a huge difference._

* * *

Once the last note was played, Sakumo could feel the beginnings of sobs coming out of his throat. "…Tomoko-chan…Judai…Hikari…Kakashi…"

His son blinked, clearly surprised, before turning his head to look at the former White Fang. "Dad?"

Soon enough, Sakumo found his face in his hands as the first sobs started leaving his mouth. "Thank you…just thank you…"

* * *

 _Instead of blood, the White Fang found love that night. He may have lost his wife, but that night alone proved that there was more to life than he thought._

* * *

"S-Sakumo-san?!" Tomoko immediately jumped off the piano bench to run over to his side, handkerchief in hand. "A-ah, you don't have to cry! Oh, it's okay…!"

"Oi, Sakumo, you've really had a rough time!" Sakumo could literally _hear_ the grimace in Judai's voice as his footsteps neared. "Why didn't you think about coming to us for one thing? Hikari and I could've helped you!"

Unlike her husband and daughter, Hikari only sighed before putting her violin down on a nearby chair and walking over. A small, kind smile graced her face. "My husband's right about that, Sakumo-kun. You could've easily come to us for help."

"I-It's just been so _difficult_." The sobs continued to escape his lips as Sakumo did his best to wipe away tears. "E-Everyone just keeps blaming me for the loss of those 12 ninja out there because I abandoned the mission, and e-e-even the people I saved are shunning me! W-where did I go _wrong_?!"

"D-Dad!" The White Fang was surprised to hear Kakashi's voice _crack_ from his side. "T-that's not true! You were just doing your best!"

"B-but they're shunning _you too_ , Kakashi! It's my fault that the war is raging now, and I just can't take it anymore! They should just point at me, not at you!"

Judai only sighed as he shook his head. "Well, people are shits like that."

Hikari just gave her spouse a look of disapproval. "Judai! Language!"

"What, Hikari? It's true, you know." Judai ended up turning to Tomoko, leaning down with a cheerful smile. "You don't mind Daddy cursing now, do you Tomoko-chan?"

In response, the pianist just blinked before opening her mouth. "Not really if it's true…?"

Hikari gaped. "T-Tomoko-chan!"

The named girl just squeaked before giving an apologetic look to her violinist mother. "…I'm sorry, Mommy."

The next thing Sakumo knew, he could hear his old comrade snort through his nose before an arm wrapped around his shoulders to pull him into a friendly side-hug. "Seriously though, man, you shouldn't let those shits get to you. They weren't in your position, and seriously — those men that you saved, they should've not put themselves in that situation to make you act out like that. It was their own fucking faults and they should be cursing themselves, not you!" Judai paused. "And quite honestly, I think you're a hero for saving who you could."

The White Fang just couldn't believe what he was hearing and looked up to see warm brown eyes staring at him. How long had it been since someone looked at him like that? "J-Judai…?"

"Seriously, Sakumo," the former nin smiled gently. "You did what you could. What matters now is figuring out where to go from here."

"B-But what can I do?"

"…Talk to me for once, Dad."

Sakumo just blinked before turning a teary gaze at the new voice, surprise coming up in his response. "…Kakashi?"

To the White Fang's surprise, his son was actively pouting through his mask, arms crossed over his chest. "If you were so worried about the villagers talking about me, we could've talked about it together and figured something out. You didn't have to hide in your room." In the end, the Chunin just sighed before walking over and joining the hug, arms wrapping around his father's torso. "…I missed you."

The tears were threatening to flow all over again on Sakumo's face. "K-Kakashi…"

Nearby, the civilian girl at the center of it all just smiled happily. "See, Sakumo-san? I told you Kakashi-kun loves you."

"T-Tomoko-chan…"

Hikari just chuckled before walking over and joining the hug herself. "My daughter's right, Sakumo-kun. We all love you — so don't forget that, okay?"

As if there weren't enough surprises already, a familiar redhead yelled through the open window. "S-So do we, _dattebane_!"

Sakumo found himself jerking his head upwards to look in the yell's direction, only to see a familiar red-blonde duo. "K-Kushina? Minato?"

Minato just grinned sheepishly while walking in with his girlfriend. "Sorry, Sakumo-san, we couldn't help but overhear the whole thing, even the music, and we wanted to put in our opinions as well. Jiraiya-sensei would easily tell you that he's available to talk to you as well."

Soon enough, Kushina was pushing her way past her boyfriend to join in on the group hug. "Yeah! We're always here for you too, _dattebane_! Don't think that you're going through this war alone! We're all here, _ttebane_!"

Happiness was slowly starting to fill the void left by that mission in his chest. "K-Kushina…"

In the end, Tomoko-chan, the organizer of the whole event, just smiled happily before joining in the group hug herself. "See, Sakumo-san? If you can't find a reason to live for yourself, live for everybody here. They all still need you. Kakashi-kun still needs you. **I** still need you. So don't go thinking you're a burden, okay?"

For the first time in days, Sakumo found himself smiling, even with all the tears. "Thank you… everyone…Thank you…"

* * *

 _For once, there was a happy ending to a turbulent day in the shinobi world._


	15. Chapter 14: Recuperating

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. The song for this chapter is Animenz Piano Sheets's _Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Soundtrack Medley_. In particular, this chapter in particular is dedicated to Frost-Ninja Dragon for having helped me with the idea planning. Thanks again, old friend! Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 14: Recuperating_

It all started with a simple question from Dad.

"Hey, Sakumo, how do you and Kakashi-kun feel about moving in and living with us?"

…To put it lightly, it garnered quite a bit of shock.

"…What?"

"What?"

"Eh? Daddy?"

Any other time, I probably would've laughed at the whole situation. I had good reason to. For once, the Hatake father-son duo looked exactly alike if not for Kakashi's mask, both gaping like breathless fish. Adding in their spiky silver hair, they probably would have made some nice-looking pufferfish.

Wait.

…For some reason, that sounded a lot more disturbing than I thought.

Anyway!

It was the morning after the huge concert plan, and after letting Sakumo-san and Kakashi stay over for the night, we were all just having a shared breakfast in the living room when Dad dropped that specific bomb.

To be honest, I was both expecting this and not expecting this all at once. Expecting it because it's Dad, and not expecting it because…well, it's _Dad_. And unlike my old Dad from my past life, this one kinda did things on a whim.

But considering that Mom didn't even flinch at the mention of the idea and instead smiled like the Yamato Nadeshiko she was, I'm guessing she was in this too.

It took about a few moments for Sakumo-san to stop gaping, and he roughly coughed into his hand in an attempt to straighten himself. "…So, let me get this straight, Judai. Did you just offer Kakashi and I the option of living with you, Hikari, and Tomoko-chan _in_ the same building?"

"Yep!" And Dad was _beaming_ , looking as if he had just solved the world's greatest puzzle. Huh. Honestly, I was just surprised that he could be so cheerful in the morning considering how some ninja I've seen ( _cough_ — Minato-san — _cough_ ) had trouble just getting up from bed.

"…Why?" Sakumo-san deadpanned.

Dad blinked while picking out some lint in-between his fingernails. "Why not?"

"…"

"…"

…Now I think I see where Kakashi and I get our stare-offs and/or contemplative silences from. Guess it runs in the family. Okay then!

"…Tomoko, please tell me your Dad's joking." I just looked over and had to hold back a laugh at Kakashi's astonished expression. It didn't quite fit the 'cool-masked-hero' image he always seemed to invoke, and hey — I was getting a lot of funny mileage out of this!

Hehe. Have to bask in the simple things sometimes.

Hiding a giggle behind my pajama sleeve, I just shrugged. "Well, Mom's serious enough by her expression, and Dad's not really paying attention to Sakumo-san, so I don't think he is."

"… Are all Hoshinos this carefree?" Kakashi said dryly.

Eh.

"…I don't know whether or not to take that as an insult or a compliment, Kakashi-kun." I sniped back, raising an eyebrow. "Try to be more specific there."

In response, my best friend grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ' _Why me_.'

 _Why_ _ **you**_ _indeed, Kakashi-kun?_ I couldn't help but think, holding back any thoughts of hugging the Chunin. _Kishimoto apparently thought it was a good idea to lay down all the angst and drama onto_ _ **you**_ _, so, I think it really should be me asking why you have to deal with so much bullshit._

Soon enough, Sakumo-san sighed, putting a hand to his face. "Judai, I'm not so sure about this. You and your family already did quite a bit last night with that show — are you sure about hosting _us_ in your own home when the rumor mill might hit your business?"

Oh no. I wasn't getting a good feeling about this.

Apparently, Dad was missing the point, whether accidentally or deliberately, continuing to look over his fingernails. "What's wrong with you, Sakumo? Rumors are just rumors — nothing too big."

Sakumo-san glowered. "…Are you trying to test my patience here, Judai?"

 _Oh no, Sakumo-san actually looks a bit angry. Oh no._

"The villagers have already gotten to the point where they're shunning _my own son_!" Kakashi and I both ended up jumping when Sakumo-san pounded the table with an angry fist, making the entire thing shake. Ack. "There have been times where I've come home and there's _flowers_ on the doorstep! It's like they want us to _die_ already! And not to mention, _multiple times_ , I've had to clean graffiti away from the household doors just so that Kakashi can come home to a clean house! Do you _really_ want to expose Hikari and Tomoko-chan to that kind of pain?!"

By the end of it, the older Hatake was puffing, face flushed with an angry pink hue and tears budding in his eyes.

 _Oh dear gosh. Sakumo-san, what did Konoha_ _ **do**_ _to you?_

To my shock and surprise, it was Mom who spoke up, gently placing her left hand on Sakumo-san's clenched fist. "Sakumo-kun, take a deep breath. Yelling out like that won't help anything. In fact, I believe you just frightened Kakashi-kun and Tomoko-chan."

I didn't even realize my hands were shaking until Mom pointed it out. She looked at me with a gentle, almost timid smile before reaching over and putting her other hand over mine, allowing warmth to seep in.

"Mom…?" It was just then that I realized how soft and high-pitched my voice had gotten.

… _Am I scared? Of Sakumo-san?_

In response, Mom gently turned my hand over to lightly tickle the inside of my palm, looking apologetic.

"Tomoko-chan, how about you and Kakashi-kun head outside? We'll be done in just a minute." I didn't need any more prompting. I just glanced at my best friend, sharing a stare for a moment before lightly grabbing his hand in mine, squeezing Mom's hand in a small 'see you later' gesture. I could only really force on a tiny smile towards her and Dad before nodding in Sakumo-san's direction, getting up from my chair and pulling Kakashi with me. If Sakumo-san wanted to say anything otherwise, he didn't voice it, and I could feel his remorseful stare on my back when heading out.

I just knew we had to get out of that situation ASAP. The only place I could think of was inside of Nagareboshi itself downstairs from the main house, and since it was a weekend, no one was in the cafe except Kakashi and I. Even though it was supposedly safe, far away from the whole argument-zone, my hands were still sweaty and I had to let go of Kakashi's for a moment to hug myself in a semblance of regaining composure.

There was a bit of silence, most of which was filled by my attempts to breathe deeply. My heart was going on a full marathon, and the cold air coming from an open cafe window wasn't helping considering I was still wearing my pajamas (think one of those nightgowns with long sleeves).

"…Tomoko?"

 _Kakashi_.

In my small panic, I looked up only to see his concerned face very close to mine, silver eyes softened with worry and a frown clearly seen through his black mask. "Are you going to be okay?"

I didn't even think about my personal space. Instead, in my small emotional moment, I ended up responding hastily, squeaking out a reply. "U-um, aside from the fact that I'm terrified of Sakumo-san's anger now, I think I'm good~?"

 _If you could count my heart running like all hell because I could feel some killer intent, then yeah!_

In all honesty, _I_ didn't even believe what I was saying, and apparently, Kakashi felt the same. He let out a long sigh before reaching over to pinch my cheek. "Don't fool yourself, Tomoko — I can tell you're worried."

I winced from both the pain of pinched cheek and the figurative stab at my consciousness, averting my gaze from his.

 _Yep, he knows me too well at this point_.

Even then. For some reason, the idea didn't sit well in my heart. Sakumo-san always was this nice shinobi to me every time I saw him in Nagareboshi — it was just a huge shock to see him so emotional and _angry_ this morning — and a part of me was probably suffering from the denial of the whole thing.

 _I thought the whole concert would handle most of the emotional shit, but I guess it's still there…what else should I do then?_

To my surprise, Kakashi reached over to pull me into a hug, letting my head rest against his shoulder.

 _Eh?_

Apparently, he didn't seem to mind how limp I was and simply tightened his hold around me, a hand finding itself in my hair. "Quit worrying, Tomoko," Kakashi just huffed against my cheek, fingers going through any tangles in my hair. Despite the small bits of pain from just getting my hair brushed, it surprisingly felt nice coming from the stoic ninja. "I'm sure Judai-san and Dad should be able to come to a conclusion — so, don't work yourself dead over it. You did a lot already last night."

Despite Kakashi's words, a part of me was still tense about the whole situation, causing me to reach over and wrap my arms around my friend's torso, burying my face into the crook of his shoulder. The warm scent of pine, sweat, and something unmistakably _Kakashi_ wafted into my nose, and I found myself breathing in as much of it as I could in order to calm down. My voice came out a lot less high-pitched, but with hints of hesitation. "…How can you be so sure, Kakashi-kun?"

"You and your family were the ones that made Dad look like he was _alive_ again, Tomoko." Kakashi's huffing sigh tickled the tips of my ears. "Dad finally got a chance to _be himself_ , and I don't think he's just going to push you guys away after all that."

Relief flooded most of my system, but a part of worry still lingered in my throat. "…What about you, Kakashi-kun?" I found myself asking hoarsely, hands clenching the fabric of his t-shirt. "Are you okay with living with us?" Two thoughts were left unsaid. _When we're civilians? When we might not understand everything?_

Kakashi went silent for a moment, hand ceasing its ministrations in my hair. It was as if he was frozen, contemplating something that I didn't understand just yet. A few minutes passed before both his hands went to my shoulders, pushing me away just a bit for me to look into his silver eyes. To my surprise, a soft blush was on his face, lightly dusting the skin not covered by his mask with a light pink. He stared at me for a few moments, more than enough time to make me fidget, before looking away and coughing into a fist.

"I-I don't mind, Tomoko, really." For once, my mouth and subconsciousness were thinking on the same page, and I couldn't help but voice it.

"...Really?" I think my voice cracked a little, because Kakashi quickly turned his head to look at me with a half-lidded, almost exasperated stare.

"I said it's fine, didn't I?"

That did it. Somehow, my worrywart side finally decided to subside, and a small shaky smile came across my face. For some reason, I found myself giggling into my pajama sleeve, causing my friend to blink. "Wh-What's so funny?" Kakashi demanded, crossing his arms against his chest. The gesture only made me giggle even more, getting close to full-blown laughter. It was quite the surprising role-reversal from our time at the Chunin Exams, since I was the one laughing now at a flustered Kakashi. "…Tomoko," he said dryly, expression literally saying ' _What the hell_.'

In response, I found myself grinning and jumping on him in a tackle-hug. Somehow, we ended up crashing to the floor with Kakashi on the bottom - again - and I couldn't help the large smile I sent in his direction. " _Oof_ …why, Tomoko?" he deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at me. "I thought I said, 'No tackle-hugs.'"

 _Oh yeah, this is probably the second time I broke the 'tackle-hug' rule, huh?_

… _Eh, whatever._

For some reason, I found myself not caring. "Why not, Kakashi-kun?" I hummed, laying my head against his chest happily.

Kakashi sighed, the motion making his chest inflate slightly. Despite his supposed exasperation, I could feel his hands land on the small of my back, returning the hug. "…Could I get a real reason for once?"

I ended up speaking honestly, getting up to look into my best friend's silver eyes. "I'm just glad you're my best friend, Kakashi-kun. I love you a lot, you know?"

Yes, stare at me all you want, I like saying, 'I love you' to friends and family. Sue me.

Kakashi blinked before a soft red replaced the previous pink on his face, looking away for a moment, a hand to his masked mouth. "…You're seriously weird, Tomoko."

"…Says the guy wearing a mask all the time." I just went back to lying on top of my best friend, lightly snuggling him. Despite my retort, I decided to keep one thought to myself with a warm smile, just listening to his heartbeat.

 _But I love you anyway, you weird ninja_. _No matter what kind of shit you'll be getting yourself into._

If I had a choice between Kakashi or any other ninja for a friend, I wouldn't even have to think about it.

No matter what, it would always be Kakashi. He's my best friend, and honestly, I love him more than anything.

…Apparently I was basking in the moment a bit _too_ much though since Kakashi groaned, hand to his face. "…Though, Tomoko, when are you going to get off me? You're a bit heavy."

Whoops.

* * *

It took about a week for Sakumo-san and Kakashi to take all their possessions and move into the main house with us. I honestly was not expecting Sakumo-san to agree to Dad's lighthearted proposition, but when Dad and I decided to visit the Hatake Household for once, the situation was pretty bad.

Sakumo-san wasn't kidding when he said the villagers were really angry. During the one night they were away, resting at Nagareboshi with us after the concert, apparently some people thought it was a good time to _vandalize_ most of the house, with windows broken, walls covered with offensive graffiti, and flowers scattered mockingly around the vicinity.

Seriously, how _vengeful_ could someone get?

Even if I was in the Naruto-verse with its over-exaggerated standards, this was just _fucked up_. Excuse my language, but I'm being serious here. Some of the messages in particular really stuck with me before Dad gently pushed me away from looking, and even then, I could tell he was angry too. The tight grip he had on my hand was more than enough proof.

* * *

 _Thanks for starting a war,_ _ **coward.**_

 _If you had followed the rules,_ _ **my son would have still been here!**_

 _ **Die,**_ _you cowardly mongrel!_

* * *

That day, I was surprisingly grateful for the sudden appearance of Jiraiya at the Hatake Compound, looking confused at the lack of Hatakes around. The Pervy Sage turned serious once noticing us with our cleaning supplies, and smiled gently.

"By chance, do you two know where Sakumo is?"

Dad was the first one to respond, taking a step closer to the taller man with a sympathetic expression. "He's actually staying at Nagareboshi with us, Jiraiya-sama. Kakashi-kun's with him too — my wife and I thought it would be good for them considering…well…" he trailed off, motioning to the Hatake Compound with his free hand.

Jiraiya immediately frowned, a vein present on his face while facing the house. "Those damn villagers…they really need to stop with the rumor mill." I could see his fist clench and unclench tightly at his side before he turned back to us, black eyes shining in concern. "…Is Sakumo doing alright?"

I decided to put my two cents in. "He's alright, Jiraiya-sama, I think Mom's with him right now."

"Huh." The Sage blinked before looking down at me with a much kinder smile, kneeling down to my height. "I heard from a few birds that it was because of you that he's doing better — is that true, Tomoko-chan?"

I blinked. _Does information really get around that fast?_

"Um…yes?" For some reason, the Sannin's unblinking stare really made me uncomfortable. It felt as though he was _searching_ for something just by looking at me. But what was it?

This little staring contest continued for a few seconds before Jiraiya smiled again and placed a large hand on my head. The red lines on his cheeks considerably wrinkled from his large grin, and from the close distance, I could see the whites of his teeth. Eh?

"Thank you, Tomoko-chan." I found myself blinking in confusion again, tilting my head. Out of anything the Pervy Sage was going to say, I wasn't expecting _that_. "Your music really does do wonders for us old geezers. So, thank you."

A blush covered my cheeks as I found myself sputtering from the embarrassment. It felt _weird_ being thanked by one of the greatest Konoha ninja. Really, to be thanked by the teacher to Pain, Minato-san, _and_ Naruto? Whoa. "U-um, you're welcome?"

Apparently, my squeaky voice hit _some_ nerve in the Pervy Sage since he burst out laughing, actually tripping over his own sandals to land on his back. This really didn't help my embarrassment at all, since my voice continued to raise its pitch. "Wh-what's so funny~?"

To my dismay, Dad started to laugh too, dropping whatever cleaning supplies he had on the ground to join Jiraiya in the whole laugh fest, holding his stomach. "J-Jiraiya-sama~! Daddy~!" I found myself protesting, face hot.

 _What the heck did I do?!_

"I-I'm sorry, Tomoko-chan!" Dad sputtered between hearty laughs. "It's just — _pfft_ — your voice - _haha_!"

"BWAHAHA! Your daughter's _amazing_ , Judai! God damn did you hit the jackpot!" Jiraiya bellowed, feet flailing in the air. "First you get a smoking hot wife, and then get an adorable daughter! God man, you're so _damn lucky_! Imagine how things will be in the next 10 years!"

…I freely admit. I didn't know whether or not to take this whole ordeal as just a compliment or an insult. My face was surely the color of a tomato by now. "Daddy, could we just get into cleaning Kakashi-kun's house now?" I found myself deadpanning, cheeks puffed in protest. "The graffiti isn't going to go away by itself."

In the end, I only had to wait a few more minutes for Dad and Jiraiya to regain their composure, shakily standing up to get any last laughs out of their systems.

I politely kept a thought to myself.

 _Why does everyone seem to laugh at something I do when I don't mean to do it?_

Dad wiped away some tears from his eyes before happily grinning at me. "Alright, sweetie, let's get to it then so we can head home and help Mommy out, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy…" I found myself answering dryly. Honestly, it was still morning, and Dad's enthusiasm still had yet to rub off on me.

In the end, even with Jiraiya's help, it took about 3-4 hours to properly clean up everything. And honestly, those villagers did _way too much_. We had to replace at least 3 windows, clean 5-6 full walls of graffiti, and sweep up almost a _ton_ of flowers. I would like to say we had our hands full, but just cleaning it up wasn't enough. We had to figure out a way to stop whoever was vandalizing the house _while_ Sakumo-san was recuperating at Nagareboshi, and Dad and I both knew that we couldn't be at the Hatake Compound 24/7. Not to mention, there was _no_ way I was going to let Kakashi live alone — even if he insisted. As his best friend, I have to look out for him when he's not on the field!

Luckily, Jiraiya actually took that chance to offer his assistance. I never thought I would be saying this, but thank goodness we had Jiraiya.

"How about I live here and handle the place for a while?" Was what he said.

Massive pervert, very good friend.

Apparently, the Sage had just gotten back from the front lines at Iwa, and since he wanted a break, it provided more than enough free time to properly care for the household while Sakumo-san and Kakashi were gone. We essentially hit two birds with one stone — Jiraiya got a temporary safe house to live in while staying in Konoha, before heading out again, mind you, and the house itself would be protected from any negative influence until Sakumo-san thought it would be time to move back.

Since then, it was really moving every possession the Hatake family had to our main house in Nagareboshi. I always thought that Kakashi was frugal with his possessions, but considering ninja and their paranoia, we ended up carrying a _lot_ of weapon caches over aside from the usual changes of clothes and personal possessions. I was not expecting there to be so many _traps_ and _weapons_ lying around in almost every corner of the Compound, sitting in places that seemed to be just too obvious at first glance.

…Eh. Ninja are really cautious, I guess.

Once everything was carried over, it was just really settling into a new routine. Kakashi and Sakumo-san ended up taking the guest room we had in the main house, landing next to my room in the main hallway. With that, they basically became another part of the family.

During weekends, if the two weren't out on missions, we all would end up sharing meals, talking over the kitchen table on how our days went. The adults (namely, Mom, Dad, and Sakumo-san) would usually talk amongst themselves while Kakashi and I would normally eat in silence, usually piping up if we wanted to talk to each other. Since I usually went to the library to study in the weekends, I shockingly found Kakashi following me and reading right next to me, usually pointing out something I missed in my personal notes and teaching me some small things (think history, clan politics, etc). At the same time, every now and then, Minato-san and Kushina-san would stop by to have a full group dinner together, making the house a bit more lively.

Then, during the weekdays, normally, I would see Kakashi heading out with Minato-san on a mission. To my surprise, Sakumo-san decided to go to Lord Hokage to take a break from the front lines, requesting to teach at the Academy. In all honesty, I wasn't expecting this at all, since I thought he might just head out on missions to try regaining his honor that way, but when asking the man about it, he just smiled and patted my head.

"You were the one who told me to repent for my mistakes and just live, Tomoko-chan. I just thought on it and decided that the best way to repay for those lost lives would be just to raise the next generation, making sure there aren't any casualties."

It was difficult initially, though. I can't deny that, no matter how much sugar I poured on it. Despite my efforts, Kakashi became a bit distant from Sakumo-san, whether from the war or something else, usually exchanging a few words before heading out with Minato-san. At the same time, Sakumo-san usually came home during weekdays with stress bags under his eyes, too tired to even offer more than a small smile at me before retiring to his room. Mom and Dad themselves were a bit more exhausted than usual after a work day at Nagareboshi, but I think it's because some of the regulars just haven't been showing up anymore after Sakumo-san and Kakashi started living with us. In fact, Nagareboshi has been losing customers even with my usual piano routine.

It's been hard on everyone.

What? Why are you looking at me?

Oh.

…Then again, I'm not really exempt from this either. Recently, a lot of the regulars coming for songs have been a lot more tense, and I think I'm really becoming a therapist or someone to just vent to because a lot of adult ninja, excluding the usual regulars such as Obito and Rin, were complaining to me.

* * *

" _If only the White Fang didn't do what he did, we wouldn't be in war right now!"_

" _Tomoko-chan, I just don't understand what you see in that boy, we don't know if he's going to end up being like his foolish father!"_

" _Have you thought about hanging out with us, Tomoko-chan? We could give you a better time than those Hatake freaks."_

* * *

What was really upsetting about the whole thing was that a lot of complaints were specifically directed at Kakashi and Sakumo-san. Initially, I tried to not think on it, since I knew that it was their opinions and that we weren't supposed to backtalk customers. But as time went on and the complaints just continued to increase in amount, I found myself getting a bit fed up too. What's worse was that many of the regulars were civilians just like I was, blaming Sakumo-san simply for saving his comrades and ruining the mission.

To be honest, I was just really pissed with the whole scenario. It took all I had to not voice the following:

 _This whole 'scapegoat' thing with Sakumo-san at the center is really just annoying. Why not try to reevaluate your own lives if you have enough damn time to complain about the actions of others, you ignorant assholes!? And don't bring Kakashi-kun into this!_

If anybody noticed however, no one really commented on it. If anything, the anger simply made me play the piano a lot more fiercely, causing a lot of my song choice to go to a lot more fast-paced and serious tracks, including _God Knows_ and _Only my Railgun_.

Which was why it surprised me so much one winter day when the Third Hokage himself walked into Nagareboshi.

…Yes, I'm completely serious. He actually walked in.

* * *

It was honestly a slow morning when starting that specific day. I was wearing the RWBY kimono dress again, relying on the dark black and red colors to provide warmth from the cold winds coming into the cafe. I was just playing _Aerith's Theme_ from Final Fantasy 7 to just warm up when he walked in.

If anything, the entrance itself wasn't that great. He just walked in like any other new customer, looking around curiously. I only really noticed his specific entrance because every single customer just stopped talking. Any whispers I originally heard went away in just one second, and Nagareboshi was dead silent with the exception of my piano music.

Once I finished my current song, my ears caught the soft sound of a chair being pulled over. At the time, I didn't think much on it and just turned softly, only to catch the 'Fire' character on the red-white hat, the long white robe, and a warm smile.

"Hello," Hiruzen Sarutobi said gently, brown eyes warm with kindness.

Meep. Just, just, _meep._

It took a few moments to respond, and by then, I was sure an embarrassed blush was on my face. "H-hello, Hokage-sama, sir."

Apparently my stuttered response threw him off guard because the Hokage simply chuckled, smile growing on his face. Honestly, I was just shocked at his appearance. From my past memories, I was used to the Third having gray hair and many wrinkles from the canon Naruto, but this Third was considerably younger with a full head of brown hair, a small goatee, and very few stress lines on his tanned face. Then again, we were in the era of the Third Shinobi World War, so he was probably in his early 50s at this point.

After a few seconds, the Third Hokage calmed down enough to look at me with a kind gaze. "…Tomoko-chan, right?" I just nodded hesitantly to confirm my identity with him. "I've been hearing from some of my fellow shinobi that you play wonderful piano, so I was wondering if you could play this old man a song."

I blinked in confusion.

 _Does he have another motive in mind…?_

Outwardly, I tried to smile. "O-of course I can, Hokage-sama, sir. What kind of song would you like?"

The Third's smile then turned somewhat mysterious, a small glint in his brown eyes. "How about you play something that represents how you view the world?"

 _Okay, now isn't that strangely specific. And philosophical._

"...Um, Hokage-sama, do you mean the _entire world_ , or the _shinobi_ world, or the _civilian_ world?"

If anything, the glint in his eye simply grew in intensity at my question, making my suspicions skyrocket. Oh dear. "Entire world sounds just about right, Tomoko-chan."

 _Okay...he's onto something….but what is it?_

If I could, I would've liked to think about it longer, but it looked like the _entirety_ of Nagareboshi was now focused on the two of us, and I had to play the song sooner or later.

Double Meep.

Still. _My view on the entire world here, huh?_ When thinking about it, there was only really one melody I knew that fit. With a soft sigh, I smiled at the village leader before turning in my seat to face the familiar black and white keys. "Alright, Hokage-sama, one worldview song coming up."

 _In the end, this world in particular has a lot of tragedy, doesn't it?_

Without even thinking, the piece came together in my mind from the various memories to play the tale of strange magical girls, each part specifically representing parts of my feelings on the whole Narutoverse — my new, rather messed up, home.

 _Conturbatio. The beginning of the end_. In my mind swam the images of two girls, one pink and the other blue, offered a choice to make a wish in exchange for power.

Me, having to choose between the life of a ninja or a civilian. In the end, I chose the civilian route as a way to honor my original origins and feelings from my past life, but even now, I still doubted my decision at times. Was it the right choice to forsake such power when having it meant I could possibly help out on the battlefield?

 _Sis Puella Magica. Uncertainty and struggle._ Those same girls, facing powerful monsters and questioning their own choices about having the power to fight them.

Me, questioning my place and what I was doing in this life. Was I really doing enough for the people here? Was I really influencing this time enough so that Team Minato could possibly avoid the fate they had? I had saved Sakumo-san, but at what cost?

 _Surgam Identidem. Fighting hopelessly only to fall into despair_. The pink-haired girl, being forced to watch her blue friend transform into the same monsters they were fighting, unable to do anything about it.

Me, having to watch so many ninja suffer, including Sakumo-san and Kakashi, and just wondering if my influence was helping them at all. Even though I played an entire concert for the Hatake family, the negative thoughts surrounding them had yet to go away, and the scene of the trashed Hatake compound was proof of that. People still harbored anger and despair towards them for what Sakumo-san did, no matter how much I attempted to comfort them with music. The piano could do so much, but would it really make a difference on the battlefield?

Was I really living my life to the fullest and truly helping out others like I wanted to?

Did I really make the right choice for myself and others by not becoming a ninja?

Despite all my negative thoughts, the piano keys almost crooned under my touch. And soon enough, I found myself smiling in response when reaching the finale.

 _Credens Justitiam. Finding hope through the bonds with others._ The pink-haired girl, selflessly sacrificing herself so that her friend could at least pass in peace, preventing the despair that came with the monstrous transformation.

Me, finding new people to love and care for after my previous losses.

Mom, Dad, Sakumo-san, Kushina-san, Minato-san, Obito-kun, Rin-chan.

…Kakashi.

They were the people I found happiness in playing piano for. Whenever I was down, they were the ones to pick me up and just reaffirm my original thoughts on playing the piano. They showed me that I was really making a difference, and that my work in Nagareboshi was worthwhile.

They showed me that I was loved and cared for as much as I did for them.

They showed me that I belonged here as Hoshino Tomoko. I wasn't my past self anymore. I was just the Civilian Pianist, Tomoko. And I think that's enough for now.

It was that thought in mind that I pressed the final key gently in a gorgeous-sounding finale, and by the time the sound faded away in the cold winter winds, my ears registered the sound of clapping.

 _Huh? What the—?_

I found myself opening my eyes, which when playing the piano, were closed before, to only see **everyone** in Nagareboshi Cafe standing up and giving their proud ovations.

Oh goodness.

It wasn't just the Third clapping. I could see all the regulars at the bar, some of which I hadn't seen since the Hatake duo started living with us, grinning and cheering alongside Dad, who was the loudest apparently with his whooping. On the other side, I could see customers I had never seen visit before, looks of awe in their eyes while clapping, Mom in the center of the crowd with a soft, happy smile on her face. In the background, I could see Minato-san and Kushina-san, standing together and looking rather proud themselves. Sakumo-san was about an arm's-length away from the two, a content look in his eye while clapping. Even at the sidelines, I could see Obito's orange goggles, Rin's purple tattoos, Guy's bright green jumpsuit, Jiraiya's red line markings, and…

Wait. Wait just a second.

I blinked. _A black mask?_

In confusion, I blinked again, looking around before my gaze landed on it again. Silver eyes and spiky silver hair.

Happiness flooded my entire heart cavity if possible. _Kakashi._ He was literally in the center of the cafe at the very forefront of the large crowd in front of the stage, clapping encouragingly with a fond look in his eye. It was — quite honestly — the most relaxed I had ever seen him.

From the joy going through my entire system, I had to take a moment to stop looking like a shocked fish, closing my mouth and fidgeting with the hem of my kimono dress. It felt like the right time to curtsey, but to be honest? My feet were kinda shaking too much to let me. Whoops.

Still. Once the clapping subsided, the Third simply gave me a warm, almost wise smile, getting up from his seat.

"Thank you, Tomoko-chan. I think everyone in here can agree that the song you played was something we all needed these days." For once this entire day, the Third looked more like a kind old man than a village leader, gently dusting off his robes before stepping off the stage, his back facing me. To my surprise, he didn't walk away immediately, letting me see just his back before speaking again. "Keep playing that piano, dear. I'm sure it will continue to help more shinobi as time goes on." He turned to look at me for a moment with a kind smile before gently walking away.

 _Okay. Okay, calm down. Whoa. I just got approval from the Professor and Third Hokage — the village leader!_

I found myself quickly standing up from the piano bench to bow in the Hokage's direction, yelling out a quick response. I had to at least tell him something after all that. "No, thank _you_ , Hokage-sama for having me! I-I'll do my best!"

In response, Hiruzen Sarutobi turned back to look at me with a surprised look in his eyes before a hearty laugh left his lips, turning back to walk out the cafe doors. "I'll be counting on that enthusiasm, my dear~!"

With a swish of his white robes, the Third Hokage left, leaving me standing on the stage by myself in a moment of plain shock.

 _That...just happened, didn't it?_

And then people started to swarm me.

"Tomoko-chan, that was amazing! Is it okay if you could take a song request?"

"No man, let me have a turn! Tomoko-chan, could you play a song for me?"

"No, me first!"

"Tomoko-nee-chan, could you teach me how to play?"

"Now, now, sweetie, Tomoko-nee's busy with other customers. It might be good to talk to her later."

"But, mommy! That song sounded _really_ pretty. I want to learn now!"

Oh gosh. Just, _gosh._ Now I know how celebrities feel. There were just too many faces to where it felt like I was a _museum exhibit_. I found myself about to trip over my own boots before a warm hand smelling like pines landed on my shoulder.

 _Kakashi_.

"You've really outdone yourself, Tomoko," he commented dryly behind me, looking at the rather over-eager crowd.

Honestly, a part of me felt rather claustrophobic from all the people surrounding me, so I just glanced at my best friend helplessly. "I know, so could I get a little help?" I found myself squeaking.

Kakashi blinked for a moment before sighing.

"Don't blame me if you get sick on the way out." To my surprise, he pulled me close enough so that we were shoulder-to-shoulder before making a hand-sign with his remaining hand. "Sorry to whoever's asking for Tomoko, but I'll be borrowing her for a bit."

Before I could even ask 'What,' a large puff of smoke filled my vision to where I ended up coughing a little.

 _Ugh…He just used the Body Flicker Technique on me, didn't he?_

No wonder my stomach felt like it was flipping on itself — I don't think that the technique's supposed to be used on a non-chakra person. Or at least, a civilian who has no clue on how to weave the most basic of hand-signs. Joy.

"…Kakashi-kun, you _suck_ sometimes." I muttered dryly, holding back any thoughts of throwing up. It wasn't really the best time to do it anyway, since we somehow teleported to the very roof of Nagareboshi. Like, _whoa!_

Since it was still early morning, I could easily see the sun shining high in the sky, complementing the bright blue canvas it was in.

It was, by far, the highest I had ever been in Konoha.

…Then again, I've never really tried to go to the top of the Hokage Monument, so I really don't know what the view up there is like.

Before I could think on it more, Kakashi simply sighed again. He went on to let go of my shoulder, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I told you not to blame me if you got sick. What else did you want me to do in order to get away from there?"

I blinked, putting a hand to my chin in thought. "…Um…"

"…"

Yes. My eyebrow was surely twitching at this point — I was trying to think of something, but nothing was coming up, making me mutter something akin to 'Um' or 'Uh' to fill in the silence.

"…Tomoko, you really don't have to think that hard on it." Kakashi deadpanned dryly after a few minutes, sweatdropping.

Bah. "But I wanted to try proving you wrong for once!" I huffed, pouting. Honestly, this was a matter of personal pride and no one was going to try telling me otherwise.

An eyebrow raising was all I got in response.

 _Yep, there's the sassy Kakashi I know_.

With a sigh, I decided to concede defeat. "…Though, you do have a point there."

"When don't I?" Kakashi sniped back.

 _You dork._

I just glanced at him exasperatedly, throwing my hands up in the air. "I am not going to argue about this with you, Kakashi-kun. Right now, I'm going to hug you and you are going to deal with it, okay?"

The Chunin blinked. "Wait, what—"

I smirked. _Shut-up Hug Number 2!_ In the end, I just pulled him in with an arm to rest my head against his shoulder, sighing. "…Thank you, Kakashi-kun."

"…This is possibly the weirdest thank you I've ever gotten." Kakashi muttered against my ear. Honestly, I had no clue why he was commenting on this since I already established a hugging routine with him anyway!

In the end, I just huffed. "…We're having a moment. Don't ruin it and just hug me back, okay?"

I could physically feel Kakashi sigh underneath my hold before he reached out to wrap his arms around my torso.

For once, it was nice to have a peaceful moment. And I was happy — just enjoying time with my best friend, avoiding the crowds.

…Hopefully they wouldn't get too pissed at missing me.

* * *

 _Author Notes_ : I don't really have much to comment here, but for now, I want to show my gratitude to Goldspark1, sillyrama, Hellfire000, and everyone else who reviewed Chapter 13! The support really helped out when I was in an academic stress situation, so your guys are amazing!

And somehow, _Civilian Pianist_ is now at 257 followers and 185 favorites! You guys are seriously amazing for having stuck with me for so long, and I really hope you continue to enjoy Tomoko's adventures!

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out happily, and I'll see you guys next chapter!


	16. Interlude: Kakashi

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anybody or anything except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. The song for this chapter is Kyle Landry's cover of Joe Hisashi's _Asian Dream_. Tomoko doesn't actually play the song this chapter, but I believe it really fits the mood of this part overall. Please enjoy!

Dedicated to Frost-Ninja Dragon, one of my best friends and wonderful consultant to this fanfiction so far. I'm really grateful for all your help, old friend, and I'll continue to rely on you from now on. Love you lots!

* * *

 _Interlude: Kakashi_

Hoshino Tomoko was…a weird girl.

To Hatake Kakashi, she didn't stand out at all initially. If anything, he probably would've avoided her like the rest of the civilians he passed by on the way to the Ninja Academy. It was only when he had turned 5 and visited Nagareboshi Cafe at the insistence of his dad that he noticed her at all.

Hatake Sakumo had apparently taken an interest in this cafe while he was gone and to be frank, Kakashi didn't understand the charm of the small business at first. If anything, it looked and felt like a normal cafe that catered to both civilians and ninja, welcoming anybody with kindness. There was a dinky little bar with the occasional drinker lounging there, the usual table set-up with many privacy seals lurking around just in case, and civilian servers.

It was only when Sakumo pushed him past the small crowd near the center of the cafe that he saw her.

… _That's a lot of black and red_. For such a casual kimono dress, the girl could've passed off as a small, dark princess with the color scheme. A red hair ribbon marking the right side of her face, a black and red patterned skirt, bright red hoodie, black kimono top and lacy red sleeves, black stockings, heck, even black boots! If not for the occasional splash of grey and red through the obi and skirt itself, Kakashi would've felt the need to avert his eyes from the darkness of it all.

What was much stranger, was what the girl was doing. It was only that moment that his ears picked up the soft melody coming from the girl's direction, one which he never heard before, and when searching for the source, his mouth could've easily dropped.

 _She's playing that song all by herself?!_ If not for his trusted mask, Kakashi was sure he was gaping. The girl looked to be his age, yet there she was, dressed up and playing the large grand piano sitting in the center of the cafe alone. Just from looking at her hands, it was like they were flying over the keys, only providing the gentlest of touches to them to produce the song. Even when straining his hearing in an attempt to pay closer attention, he couldn't even _hear_ any hesitation in the movement, the music coming out in a smooth and soothing manner, like water in a river.

"Neh, Kakashi," the boy was sure Sakumo was grinning happily. "How about we head up there?"

 _Hell no_ , his mind responded. But for some reason, the words just wouldn't come out. Kakashi attempted to protest wordlessly to make up for the sudden lump in his throat, looking up at Sakumo desperately.

Apparently Sakumo didn't get the hint though, laughing. "Kakashi, you don't have to be shy! She takes song requests—might as well go up there to celebrate your graduation from the Academy!"

 _I don't need that kind of thing—_

But Sakumo still pushed him up to the stage anyway, almost forcing him to sit in the chair next to the piano, cheerily greeting the girl. Luckily, they came up when she just finished her most recent song, and when turning to face them, Kakashi got an eyeful of bright blue.

Her eyes reminded him of a wide blue sky, sparkling with different elements of emotion.

…Apparently she was spacing out though, because when Sakumo got her attention, an embarrassed blush painted her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry about that!" _She has a really high-pitched voice for a 5 year old._ "Y-Yeah, that's me. What would you like me to play?"

"Just something to celebrate my son's graduation from the Academy!" Why did Sakumo have to sound so _embarrassing_ when pointing that out? Kakashi was sure that his father was humming, and honestly, he didn't appreciate the attention, facepalming in an attempt to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"…Dad, enough. Please." Sakumo's whines greeted him in response, and Kakashi could _feel_ the questioning gazes of the other customers in the cafe on his back. _By Kami, did he have to bring more attention to them?!_ If he could, Kakashi would've teleported out of the _entire establishment_ if it meant escaping this situation.

To the ninja's surprise, the girl looked even more flustered than he was, sounding a lot more squeaky when speaking up. "Th-Thank you so much, sir. But what kind of song would you and your son want?"

 _Huh? She's asking me?_ Kakashi looked up only to see the girl's inquisitive stare, blue orbs warm with understanding.

When he thought about it, no one else aside from Sakumo looked at him that way.

Before he could say anything though, Sakumo beat him to the punch, humming happily. "Whatever you think fits, alright?"

Kakashi would have beat his head against the piano at this point. _Why can't Dad let me speak for myself?!_ _I could've said something for once!_

However, the girl looked more contemplative than anything, blinking for a moment before sighing softly to herself and turning back to face the piano. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply before opening her mouth again. "Alright then—one celebratory song coming up."

Kakashi couldn't help but notice the solemn look on her face before noticing her hands move.

It was as if she became a different person. Even though Kakashi was sitting right next to her, it was like the girl was no longer a 5-year old child but a professional pianist, playing what could have been a concert-level song without even breaking a sweat. Those same small hands, which were originally fidgeting in her lap, now soared across the keyboard in their own rhythm. Surprisingly, the dark black and red kimono that he initially despised now seemed to really accent the girl's movements, lace shimmering against her wrists to highlight her presence against the white piano keys. The song itself was nothing he had ever heard before, solemn tone mixed with vibrant sound, spun together as though they were telling a story.

The scene was so strange and _interesting_ that Kakashi couldn't tear his eyes away.

She looked mysteriously beautiful.

Far too soon, the song ended with a strong, final press of a key, and Kakashi found himself jumping at the sight of those blue eyes staring at him again. _When did—?!_ The once solemn expression was broken with sudden embarrassment, the girl turning pink. "U-Um…h-h-how was that?"

Immediately, all the saliva dried up in Kakashi's mouth and he found himself staring at Sakumo again. The White Fang was surprisingly solemn and serious in his gaze, nodding as if to say, ' _Thank her already!'_

 _What am I supposed to say after all that?!_ Kakashi found himself whining. Luckily, his mouth decided not to voice that thought, and he found himself conceding defeat to Sakumo, turning to face the girl again. For some reason, the confused gaze in her blue eyes only made him more flustered, and he forced himself to look away. "…It was good. Thanks."

To his surprise, the girl giggled. It wasn't one of those mocking laughs that he occasionally heard from his Academy classmates about the dead-last Obito or the squealing laughs of the random fangirl. Instead, it was a soft and honest giggle, almost like the chime of a tinkling bell.

For some reason, he liked the sound of it.

The girl opened her eyes again, black strands of hair framing her face, and with a warm smile, offered her hand to him.

"I'm Hoshino Tomoko, pianist of Nagareboshi Cafe. What's your name?"

* * *

The next time Kakashi saw the girl was during a D-rank mission about 8-9 months later. Honestly, after that little first meeting, Kakashi didn't want to really meet her again. He had already embarrassed himself enough with that whole 'Academy graduation celebration' fiasco, and he didn't want to face that again.

But why? Why did Minato-sensei have to choose a mission where he would have to help out at _that same cafe_ where she would be?!

"Kakashi-kun! Hey!"

…And why did she have to look so happy at seeing him? The new white and pink kimono dress she was wearing didn't help, since it seemed to accent her bright blue eyes even more than usual. Kakashi used all of his self-control to fight down the infuriating blush on his face to answer.

"…Tomoko? The D-Rank mission was from you?" _And why does Minato-sensei seem to know you?_ The blond Jounin was actively ruffling the girl's hair with a warm grin, and Tomoko just smiled happily back.

"Well, yeah! My mom was the one who asked though…" And why was she looking in his direction with that beaming smile of hers?! Kakashi could easily feel his cheeks beginning to burn, and he attempted to look away from her, even when finding out the main objective of the mission. Luckily, Minato-sensei could help Hikari-san with replacing the piping, but…

"While I'm doing that, Kakashi, go along with Tomoko-chan to help her set up around here." _Why did Minato-sensei have to pair me up with her?!_ Kakashi swallowed all of his pride to force a firm reply out, agreeing to the situation at hand. It wouldn't weigh well on his consciousness if he tried to run out right then and there.

Luckily, when Hikari-san was talking to her, he was able to sneak away to the doorway for a few seconds of peace. Unfortunately, this didn't last since Tomoko quickly noticed the lack of his presence beside her, running up to him and grabbing his hand. It took all of Kakashi's self-control to not visibly react, putting on his best poker face and attempting to avoid thinking about the current situation, resulting in his being pulled along by the civilian girl.

 _Her hand's really soft—_ _ **oh shit.**_ Kakashi immediately shot the thought down, shaking his head furiously to rid himself of it. _God damn it, Kakashi—focus on the mission, not on the hand of a girl!_ Thankfully, Tomoko didn't notice his inner plight, continuing to pull him along almost like a rag doll. Kakashi felt grateful that no one else was around to witness the whole situation, because he knew there would be far too many barbs pointed at him if anyone knew.

He could easily imagine Sakumo laughing at him in that infuriating manner of his. And don't get started on Obito and Guy…

Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat to focus on the situation at hand. "So, what do you need me to do?"

Tomoko blinked before letting go of his hand (finally), but for some reason, he found himself missing that soft touch and warmth. _What is wrong with you, Kakashi?! Focus!_ Kakashi instead forced himself to observe Tomoko herself, noticing her counting off her fingers. "Well, normally there's cleaning the tables, setting up the bar over there with any shot glasses or wine cups, washing dishes, sweeping the front yard, restocking drinks, napkins, and glasses from the storage room, setting up the display case in front of the store, um…"

The ninja found himself sweating a little. _That's way too much._ "You don't have to list everything, Tomoko. Just tell me one thing and I'll do it." The girl blinked and turned to look at him, and Kakashi held back the urge to flinch at the sight of her sheepish blue orbs.

 _Why do I feel so bad all of a sudden?!_ "I-I'm just used to cleaning the piano and helping out Mom and Dad, so this is my first time having to allocate tasks to someone else…" Kakashi immediately decided that Tomoko was just _weird._ No girl should be able to talk so adorably— _fuck._ The ninja felt the heavy need to pound his head against the nearest wall. If it meant getting this weird heat out of his face, Kakashi didn't really mind losing some brain cells. But it wasn't really the time, and he forced himself to focus on the girl's voice again. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-kun…"

The ninja found himself blinking. _There's no need to apologize…_ "It's fine, but where is your Dad by the way?" It was a diversion, but Kakashi was completely okay with that. If it meant focusing on something else, then he was fine with it. Not to mention, the cafe did seem a bit empty without the tall man's presence (considering he was apparently glaring daggers into Kakashi's back the last time he was here).

Tomoko frowned again, huffing softly through her nose. "Sick with a fever. He's actually upstairs, resting up," she sighed softly to herself, and Kakashi couldn't help but notice how her petite shoulders slumped forward a bit before she straightened herself, looking at him with a sheepish smile. "Is it okay if you could help me with cleaning the front of Nagareboshi then?"

To his shock, he nodded without even thinking, wordlessly taking the duster she offered him and finding himself sitting on top of a large ladder, facing the large Nagareboshi Cafe sign and dusting every crevice in sight. The amount of dust on the board was enough to tickle Kakashi's nose to the point of almost sneezing if not for his mask, but the ninja found himself not really caring. If it meant not having to talk to the girl sweeping the front of the shop below him, then he could take a few sneezes.

"So, Kakashi-kun?" _God damn it._ He grunted in response, frown finding itself on his face. _Does she have to speak up now?!_ His palms just _stopped_ being so sweaty…! "Do you need any help up there?" _Wait...she talked just to see if I was okay?_ For some reason, Kakashi felt strangely happy at the thought, quickly yelling a reply back before jumping off the ladder to land in front of her.

The ninja found some strange satisfaction in hearing the surprised squeak Tomoko let out at his landing. If she continued to react like that, Kakashi could get used to it. _And hopefully I can get over this weird feeling in my chest._ "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Tomoko blinked, putting a hand to her chin in thought, closing her eyes. For once, she was silent, barely moving, and Kakashi felt somewhat useless just standing there. Luckily, it only took a few seconds before her eyes opened again and she looked up at him. For once, the shine in her blue orbs didn't really scare him as much, appearing more curious and questioning. "I think I have something. Think you could check over the grand piano with me?"

Kakashi blinked before nodding. For once, his body and mind were in agreement with one another. The memory of the girl playing that gorgeous song flowed through his head, and he couldn't help but feel curious, following her back into the cafe and sitting down next to her near the piano. _What is she going to do?_ He watched her uncover the piano keys and gently push the piano cover away, eyes following the contours of pink lace accenting her wrists. "So what are we checking the piano for?"

Immediately, Kakashi regretted asking because Tomoko faced him again with that sparkly, happy glint in her eye, warm smile on her face. A soft pink covered her cheeks, and Kakashi could swear time froze at that moment. "Well, I was actually hoping to play a new song for you and get your opinion on it, Kakashi-kun."

 _Wait, she wants to play it just for_ _ **me**_ _?_ The ninja felt strangely honored.

Apparently he took too long to formulate a response since Tomoko blinked before stuttering, averting her gaze before looking back up at him hesitantly. "B-By chance, is that okay?"

Kakashi didn't even have to think on a response. "I don't mind. Go ahead." A sense of pride filled his chest at the sight of the girl's beaming smile back, and for once, he didn't attempt to deny the light happiness in his heart. Tomoko turned to face the piano again, and once more, a beautiful melody sounded at her touch. Kakashi found himself leaning back against his chair and closing his eyes, any sense of tension leaving his shoulders. Unlike the first song she had played for him so long ago, this one was considerably more fast-paced and serious, sounding considerably intense but still retaining the soft touch the girl was known for.

It felt like a melody that perfectly described his life as a Konoha ninja.

 _Does she actually understand more than she lets on?_

Near the middle of the song, Kakashi opened his eyes to observe the girl near him. Tomoko didn't even look deterred at the fast pacing of the song, hands gently flying over the keys with a relaxed expression on her face. Even with the long kimono sleeves, they never once got stuck in the piano keys, shifting gently against her skin while she continued to play. The white hair ribbon stood out in her straight black hair, accenting the natural pink of her cheeks.

From up close, Tomoko appeared breathtaking.

… _Wait, what?_ Far too soon, the song had ended and the girl was looking at him again. Kakashi held back the urge to scoot away, putting on his best poker face to deal with her gaze. Before he could say anything though, Tomoko smiled gently, lips lightly curled to show the dimples in her cheeks.

"Neh, Kakashi-kun? You're always welcome here at Nagareboshi Cafe, okay?"

 _ **Huh?**_

Surprise went through him like a tidal wave as Tomoko continued to speak. "If you want a song to be played, I'll always be here to play it for you because you're my friend, alright?"

Kakashi found a lump forming in his throat in response.

 _I'm her friend…? Even though I haven't talked to her in over 8-9 months?_

Apparently he took too much time thinking on the whole ordeal because Tomoko began to panic, visible distress showing on her face. "I-I mean," her hands twisted the hem of her skirt, cheeks bright pink. "I always thought we were friends after you came in that one time with your dad andsinceyoucameandhelpedoutatNagareboshi, Ithought-"

 _She's panicking too much._ "Tomoko." At the sound of her name, the pianist clammed up, averting her gaze to the side worriedly. Kakashi found himself sighing. _Ah, what the hell._ He held back the burning feeling on his cheeks as much as he could, looking towards the side himself before responding. "It's fine. I'll take you up on that offer sometime."

The girl immediately looked up, blue eyes wide with hope. "S-So, wait—we're friends?" _Does she even have to ask?_ Kakashi held back the instinctive scoff in his throat, continuing to look away from Tomoko's expectant gaze.

 _...I wouldn't mind being friends with you, dummy._ "Y-yeah."

A sense of foreboding immediately filled his chest at the sight of Tomoko grinning so widely, and the next thing she said instantly put him on high alert. "Kakashi-kun, can I hug you right now?"

 _...Wait,_ _ **the fuck?!**_ "W-What?! W-Wait a second—" Too late. The girl had already barrelled into him, and Kakashi could clearly say one thing.

 _ **Ow.**_

Who knew such a small girl had so much _power_ in her? If not for the chair, Kakashi could've clearly fallen to the ground of the stage and hit his head.

And yet, for some reason, he didn't mind the weight on his front. If anything, his nose could pick up the faint scent of lotus flowers and rosemary. He never expected such a strange combination to smell so _pleasant._

Hoshino Tomoko was…interesting.

But Kakashi just couldn't ignore the large presence on top of him and sighed. "...Tomoko, can you please get off me now?"

* * *

Soon enough, Kakashi found himself visiting Nagareboshi Cafe on almost a daily basis. Initially, it wasn't much. If he had free time after a mission or training with Minato-sensei, Kakashi wandered into the cafe, usually to greet Tomoko herself before requesting a song. If he felt hungry, he just ordered miso soup with eggplant, and he quickly discovered Hikari-san made his favorite much better than his father.

…Might as well stick around for the food and not just for the music.

But no matter what time it was or how many people there were in the cafe, Tomoko always gave him the same warm smile.

"Hey, Kakashi-kun, you here for the usual?"

She never really asked anything more, usually getting up to give him a hug before sitting back down to play something. (Kakashi still felt a bit weirded out by her hugging habit, though…) Even if he gave a vague answer, she always complied with his request by choosing a different song every time he visited, whether it was soft and slow or intense and fast-paced. To be frank, Kakashi never expected to enjoy sitting down and listening to piano so much, but there was something about Tomoko's music that made the activity enjoyable.

Those times of silence were parts of the day that Kakashi found himself looking forward to every morning.

Tomoko never really asked anything more than she needed to, and a majority of the time, she just let the piano speak for her.

Sure, they never talked in those moments, only really communicating through the sound of the piano strings, but Kakashi felt like he really knew her personally and she him.

Well, they always did say music speaks to the heart.

It just surprised him how close he was getting to the civilian girl. Even with the privacy seals around, Kakashi normally wouldn't give out details on his shinobi lifestyle to other people, civilians included.

But Tomoko was different. He quickly found out how easy it was to talk to her about some issues in his life, whether it was his frustration with training or just complaining about the copious amount of D-rank missions, and no matter what, Tomoko just listened.

She didn't really attempt to interrupt him at all, giving an ear to his problems before lightly interjecting with a bit of her own advice. It wasn't much, but Kakashi honestly appreciated the gesture.

"Well, Kakashi-kun, I can understand your frustrations, but maybe you need to just relax for a second. I'm sure you're progressing just fine - these things just take time, so results won't show immediately."

"D-ranks are unfortunately a given part of a Genin life, Kakashi-kun. And hey, with more time in the village means more time to get more training in so you can be prepared for the days you do head out of Konoha."

No one else really tried to do that aside from Minato-sensei and Sakumo anyway. And he still wasn't sure about other ninja his age considering that most of his age group was still in the Academy.

That was why it surprised him that Tomoko looked so _worried_ when he told her about the Chunin Exams one afternoon. Kakashi just wanted to let her know that he wouldn't be seeing her for the next week or two due to training and going through the Exams, but why was her frown not going away?

It wasn't like he would be going away forever…

"It just feels really early, Kakashi-kun. I mean, no offense to anybody, but why would they need you to become Chunin now? You're only 6…"

 _Why do you have to look so_ _ **sad**_ _when saying that?_ Kakashi found himself sighing. Not only was Tomoko a hugger, but she was a _worrywart_ too? He didn't know whether to feel happy at the idea she cared that much about him or just plain weirded out.

It wasn't like he was going to _die_ or anything.

But then why did her blue eyes seem be so _deep_ with some unsaid meaning? Why did he get the feeling that she knew so much more than she let on?

For once, Kakashi pushed those thoughts to the side to reach out and pat the girl's head, huffing. "I'll be fine, Tomoko," his voice was considerably gentle in tone, and he couldn't help but relish in touching the girl's hair, because it was surprisingly _soft_. "Honestly, Dad's been talking about how there's something going on between the Five Great Shinobi Countries, and that's why the Chunin Exams this year are specifically Konoha-local—so, I shouldn't have to deal with too much stuff. Quit wasting your time worrying about me."

Because a worried look didn't fit the girl in front of him. Tomoko shouldn't have to look so sad.

Even then, Kakashi knew that he wanted the girl to at least have some semblance of happiness.

He didn't want one of his few sanctuaries to go away.

In response, the girl blinked, surprise present in her blue orbs before she sighed, a defeated smile on her lips before looking up at him again. "Just promise me you'll come back safe and sound, okay? I'll play a full concert for you when you get back, Chunin promotion or not." To his surprise, Tomoko offered her pinky to him.

… _Really?_ Kakashi didn't really want to stop touching the girl's hair, but considering how hopeful she looked with her blue eyes wide with anticipation, he knew he had to give a response. _This feels really silly._ Despite his thoughts on the whole thing, Kakashi swallowed whatever pride he had to link his pinky with hers, marking it as a promise. _There's no way I'm not going to come back._ "I promise, Tomoko. Just make sure it's a good concert."

Tomoko smiled happily in response, hints of white peeking through her lips, and Kakashi swore the cafe felt significantly brighter. _Did she always smile so brightly?_ "Of course! But I'm going to hug you now, okay?"

 _ **Oh no**_ **.** The ninja's heart dropped to his stomach, panic filling his system. He _knew_ that energetic, happy tone better than anyone. "W-Wait, now?!" _Don't tell me she's going to tackle-hug me again?!_

"Yes now! It's a hug for good luck!" _By Kami, why did she have to look so happy just saying it?!_ Kakashi could've swore the girl was _sparkling_.

"I don't need good luck!" _Please don't jump me,_ _ **please don't jump me**_ _._

"Too bad — I've giving it anyway!"

 _Oh_ _**FU**_ — Tomoko tackled him again, and apparently had enough force to knock them both down to the floor of the stage. Kakashi groaned, hand to his face while the girl on top of him laughed happily, ignoring all the amused onlookers.

 _How did I get in this mess again?_

* * *

It quickly became apparent that Hoshino Tomoko was becoming a consistent force in his life. Whether by volition or not, Kakashi almost always saw her every day, and he just didn't know how to feel about it.

First, there was Minato-sensei bringing her along to see the finals of the Chunin Exams, even though Judai-san made it _really_ apparent that he didn't approve when Kakashi first met him.

Kakashi pretended to not notice Minato-sensei's flinch at the sound of Judai's name that day, preferring to focus on the sheepish civilian girl in front of him.

"Well, Daddy let me go so here I am?" her high-pitched voice didn't really help matters, and Kakashi found himself sighing again.

 _What am I going to do with you, Tomoko?_

The hug she gave him after the whole match _did_ feel nice though since it wasn't the usual tackle.

And don't get started on the whole concert she gave due to her promise — if Kakashi could summarize the experience in just a few words, he could easily say that it was one of the best performances Tomoko ever gave him thus far. And to be frank, he was grateful that she was his friend because that concert was worth all the sweat and blood from the Chunin Exams.

… _Friend, huh?_ When thinking about it, Kakashi liked the sound of it.

At least she wasn't always on the battlefield and seeing blood, therefore keeping her innocent happiness and allowing him to relax in her presence. Heck, even the matches he had with Guy were a bit more bearable if it meant he could make her laugh.

She just was that important to him.

That's why when Sakumo suddenly came home one winter evening, not even talking to him and locking himself in his room that Kakashi knew that he had to talk to her.

 _Tomoko should be able to help with this!_

… _I hope._

Even with that thought in mind, the words just wouldn't leave his mouth. Tomoko kept giving him the same smile as always as the days passed, and a part of him just didn't want to ruin that for her. She had already done a lot for him by taking his requests every day and listening to his complaints about life.

He didn't want to burden her anymore than he already had.

Yet Tomoko noticed what was going on anyway, grabbing his face to force him to look into her worried blue eyes.

"Kakashi-kun, we've been friends for almost 3 years now. Don't put it off as nothing, okay? You're my best friend, and I'm just worried about you. Don't take it as pity or anything like that, alright? Because I chose to care about you—I chose to worry about you. So, don't take it as some kind of obligatory sympathy—because I chose to become your friend and be with you, alright? So, it's my choice to ask you and try to help you."

That did it. All of his carefully built walls, made to hold back any emotion, immediately crumbled just at Tomoko's words. Anybody other than the civilian girl wouldn't have been able to touch it, yet just her words alone made Kakashi collapse. … _Why is only you that makes me like this?_

For the first time in years, Kakashi openly cried. He cried about all the rumors circulating around the village, about how his father wasn't talking to him anymore, and how Minato-sensei just didn't seem to be around enough to help.

The thing is, Tomoko didn't say anything. She didn't comment on how his tears were staining her kimono dress or how it seemed so sudden to both of them. All the girl did was pull him into a warm hug, gently humming into his ear and stroking his hair.

For once, Kakashi felt _safe_.

Despite this, there was a small voice in the back of his head, just questioning _why._

Why did he feel so close to her? Why was it only Tomoko that could make him feel this way? Why was it only _this civilian girl_ that could make him crumble and cry like a baby?

"Wh-why is it always _you_ that knows what to say?" Kakashi found himself blurting out, voice cracking. "Wh-wh-why is it always _you_ that knows how to make me look and feel so _ridiculous_?"

Tomoko simply smiled sadly, continuing to brush through his silver hair. "…You're not ridiculous when you're just being human, Kakashi-kun. And honestly, I don't know—maybe it's because I know you so well."

That same part of him didn't feel satisfied with her answer, and Kakashi found himself laughing, an empty tone in his weak voice. "…I-I guess we're both fools then, huh?"

To the ninja's shock, Tomoko tensed and pulled away only to slam her forehead right into his. _Ow._ Kakashi was very grateful for his forehead protector taking most of the blow, but he could still see the girl wince from the pain, a small trickle of blood now showing on her bruising head. … _Why did you—?_ Before he could complete that train of thought, Tomoko grabbed his face again, forcing him to look into her determined blue orbs.

"Kakashi-kun, right now, I don't care what you may think on the matter, but you're _not ridiculous_. You're not useless, okay? Whoever put that in your head is a complete _fool_."

 _Huh?_ The tears were slowly drying on his masked face as Tomoko weakly smiled at him, gently wiping at the trails on his eyes. "It's _okay_ to cry. It's _okay_ to be emotional—because it shows you're more than a shinobi. Being emotional like this just shows that you're still Hatake Kakashi—my best friend and a person I treasure very much. So, don't think that being upset like this makes you any less of a shinobi than anyone else. Everyone cries at one point—it just shows that you're _human_."

It was as if a weight was lifted off of his chest. Kakashi felt relief for the first time in days, but he couldn't help but voice his doubt. "E-even if it looks ridiculous?"

Tomoko frowned again, absently wiping away the blood on her forehead before taking out a tissue to wipe at his face. "Even if it looks ridiculous. Humanity is pretty illogical that way."

 _This girl…_ Kakashi shakily sighed. "…You're unbelievable."

No one really tried to say that before. But then again, who ever did?

Shinobi were built to put their emotions away for the sake of the mission. But Tomoko was the first one to call it horrible, indirectly calling the entire system a _fool_.

Even if she didn't understand everything, Tomoko said something that Kakashi forgot all this time.

Before being a ninja, he was _human_. And Tomoko was the one that recognized it all this time, playing piano so that other ninja would realize this too. That there was more than just missions and bloodshed. There was more in life than just listening to the Hokage.

When did he forget all that?

Tomoko just grinned happily, as if she saw the gears turning in his head, her hand reaching up to poke his cheek. "But you're still with me anyways."

"Y-yeah…" Kakashi grabbed the hand she used to poke his cheek, relief continuing to flood his systems. The tears were finally starting to go away, and for once, his heart didn't feel like it was in a cage. _It's always been you that's been different, huh?_ "Yeah."

Kakashi, quite frankly, needed more of this in his life.

He just wasn't expecting it to come so soon.

Somehow, Tomoko was able to get Sakumo out. Just with that large concert, with Hikari-san and Judai-san playing their own instruments alongside her, she was able to reach Sakumo's heart more so than he did, her message resonating with everyone there.

" _Move onward, not there yet, so let's just live!"_

The old Kakashi probably would've felt angry with himself for the fact that he wasn't able to help his father. But this time, things were different.

Kakashi already knew by now that Tomoko had something that no one else really had aside from her immediate family members.

She knew how to look beyond the surface and truly _empathize_ with someone.

And to Kakashi, he couldn't be more grateful for her presence. For once, he was actively enjoying missions, even if they were D-rank, talking to others his age. Minato-sensei seemed to be so much closer than before, and with Sakumo properly taking a break to teach at the Academy, the father-son duo were able to train together again in a non-stressful environment.

Heck, even Jiraiya came back to visit!

"Yo, Kakashi! Good to see you and Sakumo doing well! Give Tomoko-chan my regards, okay?"

Kakashi just couldn't thank her enough. She gave him a warm sanctuary with her piano; she saved Sakumo from doing something he might've regretted; and hell! She even convinced her family somehow to have the Hatakes live together with them just so that the two ninja could have a warm home to come back to.

The ninja never thought that he would wake up to the scent of warm breakfast and a loving smile.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy-head!" For such an early hour, Tomoko still had on that bright smile, her touch soft when shaking him awake. "Breakfast's almost ready! Minato-san should be coming by in an hour, so get on up, okay?"

Kakashi only had two things to say about the civilian girl.

Hoshino Tomoko was different. And he was just grateful that she was his best friend.

* * *

 _Author Notes_ : First up, sorry about the delayed update guys. I may have mentioned that my updates are sporadic, but for those readers who expect me to update every day, I have to apologize. With college midterms being a huge priority right now, I needed to concentrate on my studies, and with writer's block, I couldn't really write this chapter as fast as I would've liked. So for the future, I will say that updates will possibly take up to a week at most because real life can be a huge priority at times.

And for those who are curious, I mainly wrote this chapter due to a stray inspiration I had. See, recently, Naruto Shippuden released episode 483, which focused mainly on Jiraiya and Kakashi. The way that the anime portrayed Kakashi's life after Sakumo's passing was actually really **heart-wrenching** , and I wanted to write this interlude as a way to emulate that third-person point of view the episode used in an attempt to flesh out Kakashi and Tomoko's friendship. Consider this a gift to all those KakaTomo shippers since I'm still not sure on pairings yet!

…And yes, the official ship name is KakaTomo. Go ahead and rejoice friends!

Thanks again to everyone for supporting me and I hope you continue to enjoy _Civilian Pianist_! Next stop is the creation of Team Minato, so hope everyone's prepared for a lot of chaos!

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out and I'll see you guys next chapter!


	17. Chapter 15: Team Minato

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anybody or anything except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe.

The outfit that Tomoko wears specifically this chapter is again from Darling Army, titled 'Rapunzel Tangled Disneybound Dapper Day Vintage Pin-Up Circle Skirt.' Just picture Tomoko wearing said skirt with the pink blouse in the picture (make sure to resize the clothes themselves to match a 9 year old), add in white flats, and you're good to go!

On the other hand, the song for this chapter is specifically the Naruto Shippuden Unreleased Track titled, _Konoha Peace._ If you want, you can also listen to its second counterpart simply titled "Konoha Peace 2" for most of this chapter. It's not piano - but it's there simply to set the mood since Tomoko doesn't actually play the piano in this chapter. It's specifically a lot of characters interacting with each other!

Please enjoy!

Dedicated to the many people who reviewed Kakashi's Interlude! Thanks for all the feedback guys, it's really appreciated!

* * *

 _Chapter 15: Team Minato_

It was actually about a year later, into the beginning of spring, that Minato-san and Kushina-san came to, 'borrow,' me one day. Aside from sharing a birthday party with Kakashi (apparently since our birthdays were only 9 days apart, the adults decided to have it on the same day just to save time), not much had changed aside from the fact I started growing a chest… again. I still don't know how I feel about that since even in my past life, I was an early bloomer.

It attracted way too much attention back in the day, even though I was considered slightly above average for an Asian-American girl in America's eyes.

…Thank goodness that there is medicine and/or jutsu to prevent monthly bleeding. Just, thank goodness. That saved on laundry days.

It was actually around this time that I officially decided to keep my current hairstyle of somewhat curled bob-cut with hair ribbon on one strand. Long hair was pretty and all, but I already saw how it didn't benefit Sakura in canon in the long run. How Hinata escaped that was and _still_ is beyond me. And, to be frank, from my past experience, taking care of long hair is just a _pain_.

…I know Mom back then appreciated my long hair because she could use me as a hair model for various hairstyles, but the copious amounts of shampoo and conditioner were just not worth it! Not to mention the various loose hairs that ended up clogging the piping in the bathrooms.

No way was I putting any of the capable people in charge of cleaning those places through that kind of hell!

Aside from that, not much had changed from the daily routine. Kakashi and Sakumo-san still did their ninja work, with Kakashi heading out on missions and Sakumo-san teaching kenjutsu and other techniques at the Academy. Nagareboshi Cafe was slowly getting back most of its clientele after the whole 'Hatake rumor mill' thing, but it was a slow process.

At the time, Mom and Dad had yet to open up Nagareboshi Cafe and the entire house was seated around the living room table having breakfast when they came in.

"Hikari-san! Judai-san! You guys around?"

Sakumo-san was the first one to react, blinking while still holding his chopsticks and rice bowl. "…Was that Kushina?"

In response, I just looked at Kakashi, who was sitting next to me and poking the saury fish in front of him with his chopsticks. My best friend just stared back, shrugging nonchalantly before turning back to his food. I guess he wasn't up for physically voicing his answer. Then again, we had been living together for almost a year now, so I was used to his quiet conversations.

…I'll get into how he wasn't wearing his mask another time. Honestly, I'm still surprised that he's used to not wearing it around me anymore considering how tense he was when we first met. And to be honest, I didn't see what the big deal was. Kakashi had a face like anyone else's - he just chose to hide it. And I will admit, he was kind of cute with the mole on his chin and the small canine fangs.

But still, it's just a face. No big deal — he just wants to cover it up for some kind of reason, and I'm not going to judge him on that. Or question it. It was his business.

I guess I should take his showing me his face as a sign that he really trusts me?

"Hikari-san? Judai-san? Are you guys there?"

…Huh, judging by the extra voice, I guess Minato-san was out there too.

Mom and Dad just glanced at one another before simultaneously sighing. I guess it was too early in the morning for them to invite guests. Nevertheless, Dad got up from his chair while rolling his eyes, going over to the front door and opening it to let the guests in.

From the living room table, even with Dad's tall figure, I could see the telltale signs of blond spikes and long red hair. Then…

" _Tomoko-chan~!_ " I didn't even think of dodging the incoming tackle hug. Kushina-san had that kind of influence and hey — why do you think I try not to tackle hug Kakashi like that anymore since he started living here? I now know what it's like for him to deal with the full brunt of a tackle, and it can be both loving and uncomfortable.

…Even though I still do like tackle-hugging Kakashi occasionally. Just because.

Don't laugh! Seriously — I've been a hugger, even in my past life! And everyone needs at least one hug in their day!

…And Kakashi is snuggly. Currently, no one else apparently matches Kakashi's level of comfortable 'hugginess' — and that's saying something. The only person I remember who had that same quality in my past life was Leo — and that's a lot to say considering he was my boyfriend!

… I still have no clue on the whole love situation in _ninja standards_ even though I have experience from my past self. Hopefully it was similar and _not_ drawn out like Canon. I could hope a little.

Oh well. Turns out that I was being smothered by the Red Hot Habanero again, though not as much as our first meeting. Hey, I could still breathe! Woo!

Though, if I sugar-coated the whole situation, I could conclude that I was being snuggled. _But_ considering how Kushina-san was actually carrying me in her arms and lifting me in the air, that's kind of an understatement.

"…Hello, Kushina-nee-san." My voice came out a bit more squeaky than usual with the name. Huh, must be because of the tight hugging the woman was doing, and I could swear Kushina-san tensed for a moment.

Uh-oh.

"…Tomoko-chan, what did you just call me?"

 _Meep._

Her serious bright violet orbs were now staring at me intently, and a part of me felt like I was on the witness stand in a courtroom with how I was put on spot.

No wonder so many witnesses in Phoenix Wright games had breakdowns. The pressure can be a lot!

"…Um, Kushina-nee-san?" I blurted out, voice high-pitched again.

There was a large silence, enough for a pin to drop. It was as if it was the calm before the storm. And then Kushina-san reacted.

"Oh my gosh, Tomoko-chan, you are _so cute!_ "

And _oof_ , I was being smothered again. If not for the small pocket of air I had in the hug, I might've stopped breathing due to Kushina-san's chest or massive curtain of red hair. On the other hand, the redhead's voice went up a pitch or two because from the close distance, it sounded like she was _squealing._ Why? Just, _why_ me? "Minato, did you hear that? Tomoko-chan called me _nee-san_!"

I could swear Minato-san was sweating behind us, a shaky smile on his face. "I-I can see that, Kushina. But Tomoko-chan seems to be a bit uncomfortable there…"

"No kidding," Dad deadpanned, crossing his arms. "Kushina, I know you find my baby girl adorable, especially considering all the clothes Hikari puts her in—" Mom just raised an eyebrow at him and he coughed into his fist. "—But Tomoko-chan needs _air_."

By that point, it felt like I was in astronomy, watching the universe go by. Space mechanics — eh.

…Never did fully get into astronomy, even back in my past life. But still. The stars looked pretty! Ooooh.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, Tomoko-chan…" And I was promptly put back down into my seat in the gentlest manner possible. There went all the stars.

Though, I wasn't expecting to be treated akin to a doll, considering who was handling me. The multiple fanfictions that my past self read had Kushina generalized as a tackle-hugging woman who didn't know how to let up on the force, but fanfictions are definitely different from reality.

Once my vision finally stopped swirling, I could see Kushina-san's concerned violet orbs looking over me, her hands lightly touching my shoulders to make sure I was still coherent. "Are you okay?"

Now I can see how she became Naruto's mother in the future.

In response, I gave her a soft nod and a smile, laughing lightly. "I-I'm okay, Kushina-nee-san, no worries!"

The woman in front of me simply sighed in relief, kneeling down to my height to smile back at me before standing up to go near Minato-san.

"…So," Mom started, having not moved from her position at the living room table. "While we do appreciate the company, Minato-san, Kushina-san, what did you two come here for? I'm sure it's not because you want breakfast."

Minato-san in response just blinked before laughing sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "U-Um, Yeah. I-in fact, we were wondering if we could borrow Tomoko-chan for the day."

"… _Why_ Tomoko-chan, exactly?" Dad interjected, frown on his face. I honestly echoed similar sentiments in my head. I mean, usually Minato-san came just for Kakashi to take on a mission. Why would a high-ranking Jounin such as the Yellow Flash come by and ask to borrow a civilian girl?

…For some reason, I had a bad feeling.

Apparently Kakashi echoed similar thoughts, because he took the moment to speak up. "What do you plan on borrowing Tomoko for, Sensei?" Without his mask, I could clearly see the curious frown on his face. "I thought we had a training session today."

Kushina-san took the time to beam at him. "You still do, Kakashi-kun, it's just that I was hoping to take Tomoko-chan for a girls day out!"

"…A girls day out?" Kakashi deadpanned.

 _Yep, he's not believing this as much as I am._

"…A girls day out?" Sakumo-san muttered too, eyes betraying his suspicion.

"A girls day out..." I repeated, blinking in confusion. "But I have work today..." And a part of me already knew that a lot of Nagareboshi regulars looked forward to listening to my piano music every day. Heading out for something like a 'girls day out' just seemed to equal 'disappointment and lower sales' considering how Nagareboshi was still recovering after the whole 'Hatake rumor mill.'

What to do…?

Apparently my worry seemed to be really obvious because Minato-san smiled lightly and walked over to pat my head. "Don't worry, Tomoko-chan, if anything, you'll just be gone until about sunset. I was just hoping to borrow you for a small favor."

Now I was feeling confused. "…Favor?" I looked up at him and couldn't help but notice the warmth in his blue eyes. They weren't the same shade of blue as Mom's, but they certainly reminded me of a certain other blonde knucklehead.

 _Then again, Naruto won't be around for quite a while._

"Yep, just a small favor." Minato-san smiled again, now ruffling my hair. "You'll be working with Kushina while I take Kakashi for his training session. It's kind of…hmm…" He pulled away for a moment to put a hand to his chin, closing his eyes to formulate an answer. "I was hoping if you could work with Kushina on some household stuff and stop by the training fields later today."

I think I see where this is going.

"…Minato-san, are you asking if I could bring you and Kakashi-kun _lunch_?" To be honest, that sounded like the most outlandish favor _period_. Minato-san already had Kushina-san around to make him lunch, and Kakashi had Sakumo-san _and_ Mom if he needed anything.

Heck, Mom always packed Kakashi a bento these days!

Why would Minato-san want me to help Kushina-san then? Was there a different kind of occasion that I was missing? Or some kind of formal event for ninja?

The blonde Jounin in front of me blinked before laughing sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. "…Was it that obvious?"

"Yes." I said dryly, raising an eyebrow. "And why? Mom and Sakumo-san already handle most of the food for Kakashi-kun anyway, not to mention Kushina-san should be living with you…" I pretended to not notice the large blush that covered Minato-san's cheeks at my remark, sighing. "So, Minato-san, if I can ask, why?"

"..." Minato-san simply stared at me.

"..." I stared back.

 _Are we seriously having a stare-off right now? I'm starting to hate contemplative silences if all ninja pull this._

In the end, I just huffed and threw my hands in the air. "You know what, I'll just go. It looks like I won't get any answers until later, and I don't want to argue about this since it's still early in the morning—"

"It's already 9, Tomoko." Kakashi interjected smoothly, having already pulled up his mask due to finishing his breakfast.

"—Kakashi-kun, I love you and all, but could you let me handle this for a bit, please?" I sniped back dryly, doing my best to keep a civil, polite tone. Normally, I wouldn't be so _testy_ , but it was already shaping up to be a weird day, courtesy of Naruto's future parents. I think I had a good excuse. "I get the point."

My best friend simply raised an eyebrow at me before slouching back in his seat, grumbling something under his breath. It was too low to hear, but it was probably something along the lines of 'stubborn dolt.'

Well, I love you too, you insufferable ninja. And it's way too early for your sass!

"Alrighty then!" Kushina-san took the moment to clap her hands together, smiling happily. "I guess you're coming with us then, Tomoko-chan!"

"…You two aren't going to be dragging her into any fights now, are you?" _Mom_. For once, she seemed to be taking up the 'protective parent' role that Dad normally occupied, blue eyes narrowed with suspicion. Despite her sitting position, I could tell that her shoulders were tense with worry and that said more than enough.

Before I could say anything though, Kushina took the chance to speak. "Don't worry, Hikari-san, Tomoko-chan will be with me anyway! It's just really housework and observing some of Minato's training session, that's all!" Despite the redhead's bright grin, I noticed Mom's shoulders tense even more and Dad took the moment to interject.

"…Again, why do you need Tomoko?"

Oh no.

It looked like Dad was about a stage or two away from the 'Protective Daddy' mode I had witnessed him in before, being significantly calmer than said mode, standing up from his seat after finishing his previous sentence. However, I could still see a glint of red and green in his normally brown eyes. "I thought I already talked to the both of you about how I don't want my little girl getting too involved with ninja life."

 _Says the man who brought up the idea of bringing in Kakashi-kun and Sakumo-san to live with us._

I didn't voice the thought though, since the mood made it more than obvious that this was between my parents and the two guests in the room.

Even Sakumo-san himself seemed to get the idea, quietly getting up from his chair and putting the dishes away. He gave Kakashi a warm hug and passed by me to give a soft pat on my head before heading out the front door where Minato-san and Kushina-san came in. I guess he wanted to head over to the Academy early.

Once Sakumo-san left, there was a moment of silence. I could literally feel the tension in the room between the two groups of adults, and somehow found myself leaning towards Kakashi. My best friend didn't say anything about my presence, thankfully, simply wrapping an arm around my shoulders in a soft side-hug and letting me rest my head on his shoulder. It's at times like these that I'm grateful Kakashi knows me so well — it's like I don't have to say anything and he knows when I need to lean on him.

"… Kakashi-kun?" Despite my soft tone, he heard me anyway, humming. "Thank you."

From the close distance, I could feel the soft smile on his masked face, his cheek gently resting on top of my head. "You're welcome, Tomoko."

Soon enough, the silence was broken with Minato-san's sigh. I looked up to see him cough into his fist before staring at my dad, and a shiver went down my back.

What I was seeing right now was the Yellow Flash and Future Fourth Hokage in all of his glory, mouth set in a thin line and blue eyes screaming quiet determination, facing my dad who seemed a bit smaller than before. "I understand your concerns, Judai, but Tomoko-chan's been involved ever since you opened up Nagareboshi Cafe and let her get to know Kakashi. I simply wanted to borrow her as a means of emotional support considering today's training session is considerably different, that's all."

Dad blinked before sighing himself, hand to his head. From my point of view, he looked 10 years older than his actual age, stress lines showing on his face. "Let me guess, it's life-changing in terms of ninja life for both you and Kakashi, and since my little girl is known for calming down bad situations, the sweet motivator that she is, you want her there just in case?"

"Basically that!" Kushina-san piped in, placating smile on her face.

It was at this point that Mom stood up, placing her hand over Dad's clenched fist in a calming gesture. The scene alone made me very tempted to jump up from my own seat to hug the two just to dispel the almost choking atmosphere, but I could tell Kakashi was tense next to me. I guess it was the whole 'life-changing' part that made my best friend seem a bit stiffer than before.

Damage control it is.

Without even thinking, I simply reached over to grab Kakashi's hand, the one that wasn't on my shoulder, to squeeze it gently. To my surprise, he immediately reacted, intertwining our fingers together and lightly squeezing back. Despite all the calluses on his hand from training, the whole gesture just felt _nice_ , and I found myself snuggling into my best friend's side more while closing my eyes.

Overall, I'm very grateful that Kakashi is so snuggly. It really helps when tensions are at an all-time high.

"…Alright," The sound of Dad's voice made the moment end somewhat quickly, and I looked up only to see his usually tall figure slump back down into his chair at the living room table. He sighed, and for some reason, worry just flooded my entire system.

 _Why is Dad looking like that? Did the ninja world really impact him that much to worry about me?_

"You can have Tomoko-chan for the day, just make sure she's safe, alright?" It was probably the first time I had ever seen Dad so _tired_ , and to be honest, it was sort of terrifying. I only had to glance up once at Kakashi and my best friend seemed to understand immediately, nodding in agreement and letting go of me. I didn't even think about the loss of familiar warmth because all that was on my mind was _Dad_.

He seemed to notice me coming before I even realized I was running over, and his brown eyes widened. "Tomoko-chan—"

I tackle-hugged him. Unlike the times I tackled Kakashi, I made sure to loosen up on the force and just take in the presence that was _Dad_. Even if I didn't know what was going on in his head, I did know at least one thing.

I never wanted to see Dad look so _defeated_ like right now.

"Tomoko-chan…" His gravely, deep voice reached the tips of my ears, but all I did was just tighten my hold around his torso, burying my face into the crook of his neck. He smelled faintly of cologne, and it was _definitely_ different from the presence of my first Dad, but it was still _Dad_.

All I could think of saying was just an apology. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

 _For worrying you, for getting you out of your comfort zone._

 _For possibly not being the daughter you wanted because of my past memories_.

A warm hand touched the small of my back before arms wrapped around my small frame to return the hug for a moment. "What are you apologizing for, sweetie?" To my surprise, I found myself being held by the waist, lifted up in the air similar to my baby days. Dad's warm brown eyes stared into my blue ones, and he just grinned as though it was a normal day. Nearby, I could see Mom smiling gently at the scene, sitting close to where Dad was. "You didn't do anything wrong, Tomoko-chan."

For some reason, a part of me just couldn't believe that, frown on my face. "But…" I managed before stopping myself. The words just couldn't come out and I was just left sitting there in Dad's hold, feeling like a rag doll. "But I…"

"Come on, sweetie, don't look so sad like that." I was honestly surprised Dad was still keeping up that warm, cheerful smile, bringing me down to sit in his lap. "You're just heading out for a day. Don't worry — Mom and Dad can handle the shop for you. And besides, you wanted to help Kakashi-kun and Minato-san before, didn't you?"

"That's true, but…" I trailed off again, licking my dry lips.

"But what, Tomoko-chan?" It was Mom that spoke this time, reaching over to lightly poke my cheek.

 _But am I doing enough to help you though? Am I really doing the right thing by always going to the ninja's side of things when I know you two need me just as much?_

Despite my thought process, the words just didn't come out and I had to improvise. "But what about Nagareboshi? I mean, some of the regulars still haven't come back yet and I know Mommy and Daddy work as hard as they can just to support everybody, so—"

"So what?" _Dad?_ I looked up only to get feel a bit of his re-growing stubble rubbing against my forehead.

 _Ah, itchy_.

"Don't worry so much, Tomoko-chan — Mommy and Daddy are really awesome and can handle it!" Dad's grin was almost blinding from the close distance, glints of white teeth showing from between his lips. "You keep forgetting we're musicians too, sweetheart, so don't worry so much."

To my surprise, Mom and Dad both looked at each other before reaching over and flicking my forehead. _Ouch_. _Did I just get flicked twice?_ "You go out there and support everybody in that sweet way of yours, okay? We can handle the homefront."

Relief and just plain happiness flooded my entire system.

 _Yep, I always seem to get the best parents ever, no matter what life I'm in._

"Okay…" A soft, happy sigh ended up escaping my lips, and despite the closed space I was in with Dad's hug, I was able to reach out and pull Mom into the group embrace. Only one thing was left to say without question. I had to say it, no matter what. "I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad."

It seemed like the atmosphere lightened almost immediately because both my parents tightened the hug on me, smiling cheerfully. "We love you too, Tomoko-chan."

Yep, if digital cameras were still a thing in this world, I would've called the whole thing a good Kodak moment.

But despite the happy atmosphere, I couldn't help but notice Minato-san, Kushina-san, _and_ Kakashi all standing by the side rather awkwardly, looking at one another.

I held back the urge to sigh.

… _Am I just the hug initiator at this point?_

In the end, I ended up getting up from my parents' hold just to pull the three ninja into a group hug too, rolling my eyes.

"…Tomoko-chan?" Minato-san asked, tone clearly stating his confusion at the whole 'group hug' dynamic I was emitting.

"…You three looked like you needed a hug, so I was just providing it." I deadpanned back, tightening my hug on the three. "So, don't say anything else and just enjoy the moment please."

Kakashi scoffed something that sounded akin to, 'What the hell,' before being the first person to respond, putting an arm around me and Minato-san.

 _Thank you, best friend._

Then it was Kushina, being a bit more enthusiastic in her response, literally pulling the frozen Yellow Flash into the group hug with a giant grin while snuggling me. Finally, Minato-san seemed to get the idea and hugged all of us, sheepishly smiling himself.

Ninja really need to learn how to be more emotionally open when the time calls for it.

And when other people ( _cough_ — other civilians and ninja — _cough_ ) finally recognize it, I'll just call it right then and there. 'I told you so!' sounds really nice for that kind of scenario. At least, when it happens. Or if it ever happens.

With how things were going though, I guess we'll see.

…Probably have to get changed out of my nightgown first though.

* * *

After getting changed into a casual outfit consisting of a short-sleeved pink blouse and flowing purple skirt reminiscent of _Tangled_ 's Rapunzel, Kushina-san was the one to take me out while Minato-san took Kakashi to whatever training field they were going to be working at. But when getting to Minato-san and Kushina-san's home, I couldn't help but think ' _organized_.'

I mean, seriously. In the original canon timeline, Naruto's apartment was messy like all hell, very similar to my brother's room from my previous life, so a part of me was expecting something similar coming from Naruto's parents.

…Then again, canon Kakashi did comment on how Minato-san was very meticulous when visiting Naruto's home as a way of showing his disbelief, so I guess he rubbed off on Kushina-san?

Eh — it still works for me.

Kushina-san, or, _Kushina-nee_ , as she insisted on me using for her, ushered me into the home really quickly, lightly pushing me via the hand on my back to walk into the kitchen, grinning the whole way.

I have a strange feeling she sees me as something akin to Mio's 'Moe-Moe Kyun'-ness from _K-On_.

…I'm not going to dwell on that because honestly — I don't think my appearance is all that noteworthy. Heck, I'm still shocked that she squeals over me despite me being a civilian girl! What made me so different?

Why did she choose to dote on me?

"So, Tomoko-chan!" I blinked, looking up at the smiling redhead. "How do you feel about bentos?"

"…Bentos?" I repeated back, disbelief seeping into my voice.

"Bentos," Kushina-nee repeated. "Minato was actually hoping you and I could work together to make some for his new team today!"

…Okay, I was definitely spacing out or something, because the ' _new team_ ' statement just threw a good wrench into my thoughts.

"New team?" I found myself squeaking, tone yelling volumes of my uncertainty. "I thought Kakashi-kun was Minato-san's only student, Kushina-nee-chan."

Kushina blinked before shaking her head, still smiling all the way. "That's true, Tomoko-chan, but things are a bit different now. Hokage-sama was actually thinking about taking Kakashi-kun off of the reserves, by assigning two new Academy graduates to Minato to form a full team. There was an odd number of students this year, so yeah! By adding on two more ninja, Minato now has a full three-man cell and they can head out on missions!"

 _Oh no_. Horror seeped into my stomach. _Don't tell me today marks the beginnings of Team Minato?!_

"U-Um, Kushina-nee-chan," I managed, voice becoming dry from the lack of saliva in my mouth. "B-By chance, do you know who are the new graduates that will be joining Kakashi-kun today?"

The redhead blinked, putting a hand on her chin to think for a moment. "Um, I believe their names were…uh, Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin? Yeah! I know of Obito through Mikoto-chan, but Rin, I haven't seen around much."

 _Oh dear. It was those two after all._ I forced myself to swallow the thick lump in my throat to speak. "I-I see…"

 _This is what Minato-san needed me for, huh? Mediator for any possible tensions…_

Then again, I couldn't blame the Jounin for his decision. Heck, it actually made sense in the long run. Even though I was able to make Kakashi open up a lot more to the idea of working with others and the concept of teamwork through my friendship with him, the silver haired Chunin was still used to working alone. And with the way Minato-san carefully dropped that bomb, I don't think Kakashi would appreciate having to take care of two new teammates, even if Sakumo-san did train them during their time at the Academy. I could easily imagine Kakashi's unhappy face at this point, and a shudder went through my spine.

 _Yep, there's going to be chaos. The fact that I know the three of them on a personal basis will help them, but how much?_

I decided not to think on it too much because Kushina-nee-chan was suddenly in my face, looking concerned. "Tomoko-chan?"

 _Ah, I spaced out for too long_.

"I-I'm okay, Kushina-nee," I smiled, reaching over to pat her head. Since she was kneeling to my height, it was more than enough to touch her hair, and it was actually as soft as it looked. Hooray! "I was just thinking. How about we start on those bentos now?"

Immediately, the worry was wiped off the woman's face to be replaced with a bright, blinding smile. Essentially, I was getting an eyeful of the main cheerfulness that would serve as the basis for Naruto's own smile, and to be frank, I felt both weirded out and honored knowing this. "Of course, Tomoko-chan!"

To my surprise, Kushina-nee-chan ran over to a cupboard, pulling out two aprons and tucking one over my head. I ended up looking down and getting an eyeful of blue plaid and white lace. I'm guessing she chose this one to match the white hair ribbon I was already wearing. Without even thinking, I tied the strings behind my back in a bow and just watched Kushina-nee-chan tie her hair in a ponytail, waiting.

Once she finished, Kushina-nee-chan pushed her long red ponytail behind her shoulder before grinning at me, an approving glint in her eye. "So, Tomoko-chan, what are Kakashi's favorite foods?"

 _I've really gotten myself deep into the lives of Team Minato and friends, haven't I?_

Outwardly, I just smiled and giggled. "Well, there's miso soup and eggplant, then there's saury fish…"

* * *

By the time Kushina-nee-chan and I finished cooking and individually packing each bento box, it was almost noon, with the sun high in the sky. Since it was spring, there was a cool breeze coming through the open window, and I just decided to bask in it while looking down at our work.

For a 9 year old, I just felt proud with what I just accomplished with Kushina-nee's help.

There was a total of 6 large bento boxes sitting on the table in front of me, each about the size of a small delivery box, wrapped up in a large purple cloth. I didn't even have to reopen each package to know what was in each of them. Each box had a mix of different entrees and side dishes, including Kakashi's beloved saury fish, rice balls, pickled daikon, tamagoyaki, karaage, tempura shrimp, broiled salmon, and quite a few others I couldn't remember considering Kushina-nee's meticulous work. There was just so much that went into each bento box that I just couldn't keep track of it all as a result of my past memories.

In my past life, lunches were usually simple and compact. Mom in those days would either pack leftovers or a simple combination of rice, a different type of meat (either fish, chicken, or pork), and some boiled vegetables such as baby bok choy, accompanied by one or two fruit such as a small apple or tangerines. Whether it was for the better or not, the bento boxes sitting in front of me had a lot more variety with their food choices, having more than enough to satisfy everyone.

…Hopefully.

Despite that though, I still ended up adding quite a few of my own touches to the lunches. To be honest, I was shocked that fruits weren't initially in the plan for the bentos, and as a result, turned to my old blueberry muffin recipe to add a healthy dessert to all the food already there. Even though I hadn't made them in years, considering how my past life ended so abruptly and adding in the time I've lived so far in the Naruto-verse, it was like they were already implanted in my muscle memory, my hands knowing how to fold the milk and flour into the dough like a pro. By the time they came out of the oven, I was positive Kushina-nee was drooling a little, and I couldn't help but feel a surge of pride when packing them into their own blue cloth.

Even in this life, turns out my desserts still turns heads. Back then, Mom, Dad, and my brother all enjoyed my muffins and the other sweets I made, so knowing that I made Kushina-nee, the ramen-eating champion, drool at the sight of my creations made me happy.

If the main ramen-loving Uzumaki looked happy at the sight of my muffins, who knows about the other ninja?

"So, Tomoko-chan, you ready?" Kushina-nee had just taken the hair-band out of her hair, having already put away her orange apron to smile at me, picking up the large purple bundle from the table.

"I'm ready, Kushina-nee!" I just grabbed the small blue bundle sitting next to the purple one that carried all my muffins, positively beaming. "Let's go already!"

"Alright, alright, Tomoko-chan." The redhead Uzumaki only grinned, reaching over to pat my head. "We're going now." And with a swift opening of the front door, we were quickly out in the sunlight-paved roads of Konoha, walking.

Honestly, I was surprised no one was really giving us any apprehensive looks. Then again, considering that Kushina-nee was an accomplished ninja in her own right and that Kurama's existence was an S-class secret, I shouldn't be surprised.

…Probably shouldn't give Kushina-nee a scare by letting her know…well, that I _know_ about Kurama. That would lead to way too much drama, emotionally and physically.

Ninja already have to go through a lot of shit. I don't want to add more to the poor camel's back.

"…So, where will we find Minato-san and Kakashi-kun, Kushina-nee?" At my question, the redhead simply turned her head to look down at me, smiling happily.

"Training Ground number 3, Tomoko-chan," Kushina-nee answered back, voice edged with a small bit of seriousness. "It was where the Three Sannin were tested by Hokage-sama when they first became Genin, so Minato thought it would be a good idea to bring his new team there."

"…Tested?" A part of me was thinking _bell test_ , but I ended up asking anyway just to make sure.

"To make sure if they're ready for the life of a ninja, Tomoko-chan." Kushina-nee stopped for a moment to lean over and pat my head again. "You don't have to worry about that too much, though, sweetie — I'm sure they can handle it."

For once, my mind and heart were in agreement, and I just nodded. Considering how canon went, Team Minato would pass the bell test. The only thing that I wasn't sure of was _how_. In the original anime, canon Kakashi essentially used a formation that only _resembled_ teamwork just to take a bell for his own. But I knew that my Kakashi wouldn't really resort to such tactics.

So then, how would…?

"Tomoko?" I blinked before looking around.

 _Did I just hear Kakashi?_

Apparently I was spacing out too much because Kushina-nee simply resorted to putting a hand around my shoulders and turning me around to face the scene.

All I could think of was: _I really space out_ _ **way**_ _too much_.

Somehow, in the time I was thinking, we had already arrived at the Training Grounds, green grass and all, and I could clearly see the figures of my best friend as well as an older Obito and Rin, all three panting. Even with the distance, I could make out telltale signs of scratches and exhaustion setting in for the three of them. On the other hand, Minato-san was still standing up tall, beaming like there was nothing wrong. It was only with the next breeze that I heard a familiar _tinkle_ noise coming from their direction.

 _Looks like they did do the bell test after all_.

I held back every urge to run over and hug them all in order to hesitantly step forward and wave, the blue bundle still in my arms. "Um…hello again, everybody?"

"Tomoko…?" It was Kakashi who caught his breath first, standing up almost shakily to walk over to me. "What are you doing here?"

In response, I just lifted up the blue bundle in my hands for my friend to look at. "To deliver lunch."

"…That's what the 'girls day out' was for?" Wait. Why did Kakashi sound so _surprised_? Just…why?

"Um, yes?" I replied, blinking and pointing to the happy redhead standing next to me. "I was with Kushina-san cooking."

"…That's it?" Now Kakashi was just sounding _weird_ , silver eyes wide with…some kind of emotion I couldn't pinpoint. Maybe I was just reading into it too much since he was still sweating and breathing a bit shorter than usual.

Or was it just me overthinking in general? He was tired…

"That's it, what were you expecting?" My curious question apparently snapped him out of whatever funk he was in because Kakashi quickly looked to the side, not meeting my eyes. I guess he was expecting something else, but with how disheveled he looked, with tears in his black jersey and shinobi pants, the worrywart in me just went berserk. Here we go with more damage control. "But still, are you okay, Kakashi-kun?" Without even thinking, I took out a handkerchief from my skirt pocket, wiping at the visible sweat and scratches on Kakashi's face before even waiting for an answer.

Apparently Kakashi wasn't expecting my action and swerved his head to look at me in a mixture of surprise and shock. "…Tomoko?"

I just sighed. I guess he was spacing out just as much as I was today. "What's the matter, Kakashi-kun? You've been out of it ever since I came by."

The Chunin blinked before breathing out through his nose, still not meeting my eyes. "…It's nothing, Tomoko."

 _I don't trust that at all, y'know._

"…Kakashi-kun," I said dryly, continuing to wipe at any visible wounds with my handkerchief. "We've been through this already."

"And really, it's nothing this time." He insisted, stubborn tone in his voice.

"…Tomoko-chan?" The sudden sound of Obito's voice made me blink and look away from my infuriating best friend to only see wide black eyes through orange goggles. "Y-You…"

I blinked. "I what, Obito-kun?"

It was at this moment that Obito shakily raised a hand to point at both me and Kakashi, wide eyes darting between the two of us. "Y-You… _know_ this asshole?"

 _Oh. Oh dear._

Looks like there's a misunderstanding here. I proceeded to ignore the quiet snickers of Kushina-nee next to me and carefully folded my handkerchief back into my pocket before responding dryly. "Well, Obito-kun, um…how should I word this?" For some reason, a huge lump came between my mouth and my throat, and I ended up looking at Kakashi for some help. In response, my friend simply raised an eyebrow, expression literally stating how much disbelief he had with the current situation.

…Well, I guess I'm on my own here. Shoot.

"Um…" I managed, voice becoming more and more high-pitched with each passing second. For some reason, my heart was going on a complete nervous marathon, so I ended up screwing my common sense over metaphorically and just blurted something out, motioning towards my best friend. "Obito-kun,thisisKakashi-kun,mybestfriendwho'snotanasshole!"

"…What?" Obito commented dryly.

"What?" Rin piped in, brown eyes blatantly showing her confusion.

"What?" Minato-san said slowly.

"…What was that, Tomoko?" Kakashi finished, tone literally showing how _done_ he was with the whole thing.

My heart literally dropped in my stomach as I attempted to get a footing on my throat. "Um, well…" If possible, I might've been choking on my own saliva just trying to find something to say, hands fumbling with the blue bundle in my arms just in an attempt to collect myself.

 _How do you tell a friend that your best friend is not an asshole without sounding like a bitch about it?!_

Kushina-nee still seemed to be laughing under her breath when reaching over to hug me to her side, visibly shaking. What a help she was being. Woo. "T-T-Tomoko-chan, just t-take — _pfft_ — a deep breath, a-and try again, okay?"

At this rate, I swear I could cook an egg on my face just from how hot it was getting. _This is really not the best time to be doubting myself._ I forced myself to breathe in deeply before responding. "Um…O-Obito-kun, this is Kakashi-kun," With a shaky hand, I motioned towards my best friend who simply waved nonchalantly. "My best friend, your apparent rival, and a person who's _not_ an asshole...?"

There was silence. Then…

" _EHH?!_ " Even with the orange goggles over his face, I could clearly see Obito's eyes bulge considerably. "Y-You mean—" He shakily pointed at Kakashi before rounding back on me. "That best friend you always talked about was _him_?!"

My face was definitely a tomato at this point due to my mess-up. "…You never asked and it was really just customer confidentiality…?" I trailed off, voice still high-pitched as always.

Turns out keeping confidentiality wasn't really the best choice when two of your best customers would end up being on a team together _and_ hating each other's guts. Especially when you're the middleman/woman trying to help on both sides without interfering too much.

"…So, this is how you got to know the fool then, Tomoko?" Honestly, Kakashi's sassy, dry remark didn't help matters because all it did was add more tension to the rather hilarious situation. "Now I understand why you didn't talk to me about him."

 _You're misunderstanding this, Kakashi-kun! It was all customer confidentiality! How was I supposed to talk to you about Obito when I know you hate him_ _**period**_ _!?_

"OI!" _Oh no_ , now Obito was rounding on _Kakashi_. This was escalating too quickly. "It was an honest mistake! I don't see YOU complaining about it!"

"There's no need," Kakashi huffed, and I was surprised to see him actively reach over and pull me into a side-hug. Eh? By chance, was he feeling possessive or tense all of a sudden? "Tomoko had her reasons — it was just your fault for not finding out sooner."

" _ARGH_! You wanna go at it?! I'm up for it!" Now Obito was actively trying to get in Kakashi's face, raising an angry fist.

" _Ah_?"

 _Kakashi, you're not helping with that nonchalant, 'cool' attitude!_ I found myself mentally panicking, glancing between the two ninja helplessly.

… _Is this how Rin feels when being stuck between these two guys?_

I honestly felt very small in the whole situation, even with my best friend nearby. Then again, I was kinda in the middle of what could be a guy fight, and I instantly knew that something had to be done.

"Uh…guys?" My small attempt only seemed to fall on deaf ears since the two just continued to glare at each other. In the panic, I attempted to glance at the others in sight, which included Minato-san, Rin, and Kushina-nee, mentally begging.

 _Please help! Anyone will do! Please!_

…Unfortunately, no one was really attempting to do so. Minato-san was hiding a soft smile behind his fist, and Kushina-nee was full out laughing at that point. Rin was awkwardly standing at the sidelines, looking between all of us with a defeated smile.

Apparently they all were enjoying this at my expense…I think.

"You're just pissing me off, Bakashi!"

"Like you're one to talk, Obito."

" _ARGH_ , just let me hit you for once!"

"Yeah, no. You can try. I highly doubt you can."

Honestly, I was just getting tired of this bullshit, especially when these two somehow pulled me into being in-between them. Without even thinking, I just unwrapped the blue bundle in my arms, taking out two blueberry muffins. One I decided to simply stuff into Obito's mouth, wrapper and all, while the other I just placed into Kakashi's open hand before turning around and pinching the masked ninja's cheek.

The reaction was instantaneous.

"Wha— _MMPH_!" Obito protested, mouth full of blueberry muffin.

"…Why, Tomoko?" Kakashi deadpanned, giving me a half-lidded stare while glancing at the muffin in his hands, apparently not reacting to my pinching his cheek. "Just, why?"

High pain tolerance is a thing already. Darn it.

In response, I just shrugged and continued to pull on the ninja's face a bit, hoping to get something out of him. "You guys were being dorks. Really _ridiculous_ dorks. And it's past noon — you need to eat."

As if on time, everyone's stomachs let out varying degrees of growls in agreement, mine included. Honestly, with all the weird stuff that was going down, I just didn't really care anymore and ended up letting go of Kakashi's cheek just to hug him.

"…Neh, Tomoko-chan, if it's okay, could I get a muffin too?" Rin put her two cents in, blush painting her cheeks and coloring a bit of her purple tattoos.

I just sighed, lightly beating my head against Kakashi's shoulder, ignoring his tense figure.

With how Team Minato was turning out, it was going to be a long few years.


	18. Chapter 16: Storytelling & Speculation

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anybody or anything except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. The song for this chapter is Saphira Lynx's piano cover of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's _Snow Rain_. Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 16_ : _Storytelling & Speculation_

Lunch was a rather…tense affair, to put it lightly.

I never thought I would see so many sparks go off between two boys all at once. Even with the copious amounts of food Kushina-nee and I put out.

…And somehow, I was still sandwiched between Obito and Kakashi. I don't even know how it even happened. When putting out the picnic blanket and the various bento boxes, everyone just sat in their own corners. I was just planning to sit in the middle to pass out the food to everyone, and yet somehow - I think it was Kushina-nee who pushed me — I ended up landing near Kakashi. _And_ he just pulled me into a hug from behind, resting his chin on top of my head while putting his hands over mine.

All I could think of was _Eh?_ And _Why?_

For a 9 year old ninja, it was weird that he was being so… _huggy?_ Affectionate? I wasn't sure.

…Obito's glares in Kakashi's direction just made the situation that much stranger.

"…Kakashi-kun, what are you doing?" I managed, squirming a little. Even though I was enjoying the hug overall, the fact that my best friend was initiating it all by himself was a bit strange on its own.

 _Is there something I'm missing here? Because I don't remember my best friend doing this willingly._

"Hugging a friend," The silver-haired Chunin huffed into my hair, and I could feel his chest rise and fall behind me in what appeared to be a sign of annoyance. I guess he was feeling stressed or something. "What — you don't like it?"

 _Oh_. "It's not that, it just feels different, that's all."

I found myself shrugging with a thought of, _Ah, whatever._ Then, I just laid back against my best friend with a soft sigh, letting my shoulders relax while closing my eyes. Maybe I'm just thinking too much on it.

Hugs are something I do with friends, so maybe I rubbed off on Kakashi then!

Not to mention that he was _warm_. In fact, I think he was warmer than usual considering Team Minato just finished the bell test, and his heart was still beating a bit faster than the normal 'thump-thump'. I just decided to bask in it, because it's _nice_ to be hugged for once.

For once, it felt like I was at _home_ **.**

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun," I said, moving a little just to intertwine our fingers. The ninja behind me tensed for a moment before relaxing and sighing.

"You're welcome, Tomoko," he murmured back, voice elated for once, and I couldn't help the smile on my face.

 _At least I've succeeded so far in making one person's life a little happier._

"…You two really are close, though." Rin commented, muffin halfway towards her mouth. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Yeah!" Obito blurted out, stopping his glaring contest with Kakashi for a moment to look at me, pointing an eager finger at the both of us. "How did Bakashi end up warming up to you, Tomoko-chan?!"

Uh…

"What is that supposed to mean, Obito-kun? And if you add another insult, I'm going to be very disappointed." If not for my best friend already tensing up behind me and my common sense, I was very tempted to lash out myself. I know the Uchiha had a rivalry with Kakashi, but does he _have_ to continue it now considering it's lunch time?

And I seriously thought that stuffing a blueberry muffin into his mouth would quiet the problem. At least for a few minutes.

It was like Obito was hit with a huge lightbulb of realization because he immediately turned sheepish at my response and rubbed the back of his head, looking away hesitantly. "W-well, Rin and I knew Kakashi back in the Academy days, but we really didn't talk much. We were…well…"

 _Oh, I think I see where this is going_.

"You were wondering how a civilian girl like me became so close to this guy?" Both Genin immediately nodded, almost a bit too eagerly for my liking, leaning in.

"…I'm actually curious about this too." Minato-san put his two cents in, swallowing a piece of tamagoyaki before wiping at his mouth and scooting closer. I didn't even have to look over at Kushina-nee — I could already **feel** her curious gaze on me.

 _What is this, storytime?_

In response, I ended up squirming a little bit to turn in the hug and look at Kakashi in the eye. "Are you okay with me telling them this story?" It didn't really feel right to talk about it if I didn't have his permission after all.

Kakashi blinked before looking pointedly away, a frown on his face. I held back the urge to giggle in order to focus on my best friend.

 _Is this Kakashi-style pouting?_

"…Do you have to?" He ground out, tightening the grip he had on me for a moment.

I just shrugged and squeezed his hands back in a apologetic manner. "How else will we get the stares to go away? I'm limited on the amount of muffins I can stuff in everyone's mouths anyway."

Not to mention shutting people up with homemade sweets seemed to be way too rude for my liking — even if the situation earlier with Obito kinda called for it.

Kakashi still wasn't meeting my eyes and was apparently deciding to go with the silent route. Honestly, I had barely any clue on what to do when my best friend was like this, so I just winged it. "…Should I just go with the short, sugar-coated version then? Because the silence is not cutting it, Kakashi-kun."

To my surprise, he simply buried his face into my hair, sighing almost dramatically. It kinda tickled, considering that Kakashi was still wearing his mask. Strangely, the action itself didn't bother me — if anything, a fond exasperation went through me as I decided to simply reach over and pat my friend's head, running my fingers through his silver hair.

In the end, I guess even the stoic Kakashi can be childish.

"…Keep it short then," he muttered dryly.

Well, I got permission. Hooray!

I just turned around in my makeshift seat to wrap my arms around Kakashi's neck in a gesture of appreciation. When it came down to it, I was just grateful Kakashi was holding out for as long as he was, since I could tell he was holding back a whole repertoire of insults/curses just to give me an answer. He was essentially working outside of his comfort zone considering how Rin and Obito were personality and skill-wise, and yet I could tell from his actions alone that he was trying to face it head on rather than run off. Sure, he was technically hugging me as a lifeline of sorts, but hey. The fact that he was really trying to be nice about the whole thing and not start something in comparison to canon Kakashi just really made my heart flutter in that happy way. "Thank you, Kakashi-kun. I love you a lot, you know?"

And I meant it. Kakashi was an important person to me, and I couldn't think of anything more fitting to say than that.

I wouldn't be Hoshino Tomoko without the masked ninja listening to my music all the time.

The silver haired Chunin blinked before scoffing and lightly bumping my cheek with his. "I know Tomoko. You don't have to make it so obvious."

"Hai hai, Kakashi-kun~!" I found myself giggling, tightening the hug on my best friend happily. "I just wanted to say it once."

In response, Kakashi scoffed again before wrapping his arms around my waist and squishing me to him. "You're seriously unbelievable, Tomoko."

The giggles just kept leaving my lips as I just snuggled closer to my best friend. "Says the guy hugging me while everybody's watching."

As if by magic, the ninja immediately pushed me away, almost forcefully by the shoulders, to look away with pink on his cheeks. It was a rather funny scene with the silver haired ninja for once being the embarrassed one, and I couldn't help the full-out laughter escaping me at this point. "…Tomoko." Kakashi deadpanned, hand over his masked mouth. "You're not helping."

"I-I'm sorry—" _Pfft_. I would forever keep the image in my head. Kakashi, blushing up a storm while sitting on a picnic blanket, refusing to say a word. My other, past self probably would've tackle-hugged him by now because of how _cute_ it was. "I-It's just — _heh heh_ — your face—!" Oh god, my stomach was going to burn out soon from how hard I was laughing.

"…How did I end up with you again?" He deadpanned, hand over his face.

It took a moment for me to catch my breath, and by then, a large grin was on my face. "Well, I was just about to tell the story to everybody, so you just have to listen in, don't you?"

Kakashi sighed.

I just smiled happily and poked his masked cheek before turning around to face everybody else. To my surprise though, everyone was staring at us with varying degrees of interest and shock. Kushina-nee's face was the first that stood out to me, violet eyes glinting with something akin to approval. Minato-san had an expression stuck between fondness and surprise, blue eyes wide with some kind of recognition. On the other hand, Obito's face was the most comical, dark red crossing his face with his jaw literally on the ground. The only face that confused me was that of Rin's. From my past memories, I remembered the brunette medic being a combination of Hinata and Sakura, having a crush on Kakashi and yet being supportive of Obito. But her expression seemed _sad_ somehow amongst the surprise, brown eyes shining with something I didn't fully grasp yet.

… _Don't tell me she's jealous of my bond with Kakashi?_

Then again, in my head, it made sense. Rin did have a crush on my silver-haired best friend, and when thinking about it, who wouldn't be jealous at the sight of their crush hanging out with someone else?

…Not to mention this wouldn't be the first time someone took my hugs as a sign of something else.

 _Probably have to handle that problem first_.

Because when thinking on it, I did love Kakashi in a way. But right now, it wasn't the way I loved Leo back in my past life. It wasn't the 'want to be with someone for the rest of their lives' feeling. If anything, it was the familiar 'familial/friendly' love I shared with my parents and most of the other regulars at Nagareboshi. It wasn't to the point of pure, _pure_ love.

And right now, I wasn't sure if I was up for that kind of love yet. I had already loved once before — and yet here I was, living another life and wondering if he was okay where I had tragically left him.

Did I deserve someone's love in that way, especially in this world where as a civilian, you're basically a sitting duck that can't do jack shit?

Knowing how things would go in the supposed future of the ninja world didn't really help my case.

… _There's no way I'm burdening Kakashi with that kind of thought yet. I want to see him get through to canon first!_

I physically cleared my throat to push those thoughts away. With how the entire group was staring at me, it wasn't a good time to dwell on those kind of topics right now. "So… My first meeting with Kakashi-kun, huh?"

"Yeah!" Obito and Kushina-nee blurted in unison, even fist-pumping at the same time. The sudden shouts literally made me inch back from the volume, ears ringing.

 _No wonder these two had a love-hate relationship in canon. They're literally two peas in a pod._

"Okay then…" I breathed in deeply before folding my legs underneath my torso, mentally preparing myself for the shortest story ever. Kakashi wouldn't appreciate more than the bare minimum anyway. "Basically, I met him about 4 years ago, when Sakumo-san, Kakashi-kun's father, brought him to Nagareboshi."

"4 years?" Rin was the one to speak up this time, brown eyes showing surprise. "You two knew each other since you were _five_?"

"Basically," I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "At the time, Sakumo-san brought Kakashi over to celebrate his graduation from the Academy, and I just played a song for him. Ever since, he's been one of the regulars at Nagareboshi Cafe."

"…That's it?" Obito said, disappointment in his voice. I just blinked and looked at him, only to be surprised at the purely _dismayed_ face he was making.

Huh? Did I miss something? Because he wasn't supposed to be looking like that, last I checked. "Obito-kun?"

"It's just—" The Uchiha threw his hands in the air in frustration, goggles tilting down over his eyes. "You did the impossible, Tomoko-chan! You made Bakashi open up to you!"

 _...Yeaaaaaah, I think I'm missing something here._

"What do you mean, Obito-kun?"

"Just — ARGH!" From the way Obito's face was turning, I would've thought he was suffering from a _stomach ache_. "Kakashi barely talks to any of us! Not including Minato-sensei or any of the adults - but he never really did take Rin and I seriously, even if we worked together during the bell test! And yet _you_ —" I found myself jumping at the eager finger point Obito was now turning on me. This was starting to turn into Phoenix Wright and I had no clue how to take that. "Tomoko-chan, you're just a civilian and yet you can _hug_ the asshole without worrying about death! _HOW?!_ "

I could only intelligently say, "Eh?"

Obito apparently was on a roll with this whole thing, continuing his small rant. "I mean — I would've thought that your best friend would be just as nice as you are, Tomoko-chan! Yet how did you get so close to Bakashi, the mask-wearing, most insufferable-ass ninja ever?!"

 _...Okay. Is Obito becoming the next Apollo Justice?!_

Immediately, Rin glared at Obito before he could spout anymore. "Obito!" she said firmly, frown on her face. Thank goodness she stopped one side. But…

I blinked before registering a large shiver going down my spine. Nearby, a dark aura was starting to form around the mentioned Hatake, and my gut and mind were both in agreement.

 _An angry Hatake appeared! What will you do?_

"…Say that again, I dare you Uchiha." Kakashi muttered darkly, eyes shadowed.

I didn't even think about it. I simply reached over to touch my friend's clenched fist with my hand, and it was like a miracle. The dark aura slowly began to fade while familiar silver orbs looked up to where I could see my reflection in them. "…Tomoko?" Kakashi murmured, voice quickly losing its hard edge.

"Don't get angry so quickly, Kakashi-kun. Just let me explain my part, okay?" I smiled sheepishly at him, squeezing his hand softly. He was really going through the ringer just with this first day. I just hope it won't get worse with each new interaction. All I could think of was, _I don't want this rivalry to lead to Kannabi in canon all over again._ "It'll be for just a bit longer."

"..."

The silver-haired Chunin looked pointedly away from me, refusing to meet my eyes despite the hand-holding we were doing. I guess he was feeling a bit stubborn.

"I'll play a song for you once we get back home?" I offered dully, having already run out of options.

To my surprise, my best friend immediately turned his head to look at me with wide eyes, mouth open through his mask. It was a better reaction than what I was expecting, and I just scratched my cheek with my other hand. Might as well continue with honesty. "If you don't mind the entire team being there to celebrate the first official day of Team Minato, then yeah… I was planning to do an entire concert for you guys once we got back to Nagareboshi, but I can add a solo just for you, Kakashi-kun…"

"…You're not going to duck out on this, right?" Now I was feeling offended. Pouting, I just reached up to pinch the ninja's cheek, pulling as hard as I could.

"When have I ever ducked out on music for you, old friend? Of course I'm going to do it!"

I hid my inward thought of, _Who do you take me for?!_ with a pout.

Apparently my determination was really noticeable because Kakashi started to chuckle to himself, lightly grabbing my pinching hand in his to squeeze gently.

"Alright, Tomoko, I get the point. Now hurry up and finish already."

 _Huh, even when saying something nice, he still has that sass of his._ I just rolled my eyes at him before turning around. Again, the same surprised audience look was on the rest of Team Minato's faces, and I couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive.

"Wh-What is it?"

Minato-san was the first one to return to the world of the living, per say, blinking before smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. "S-Sorry about that, Tomoko-chan, we couldn't help but notice how you're so close to Kakashi."

 _Was it really that surprising?_ I just tilted my head.

"I mean, Tomoko-chan, you're the only one that we've seen that can hug Kakashi-kun that way!" Rin put her two cents in, something akin to awe in her brown eyes. "No one even in the Academy was able to do that!"

"…Is it really that awe-inspiring?" I said slowly, absently grabbing a muffin of my own. All I did was just really play music for Kakashi during our casual moments — nothing too outstanding. At least to me.

Apparently everyone else thought otherwise because they all simultaneously nodded. "…Okay…" I conceded quietly, raising an eyebrow before clearing my throat. Might as well take the chance to finish up this little tale anyway since Kakashi's long stare on my back was starting to get uncomfortable. "Anyway, to answer your questions…"

They all leaned into the center of the impromptu group circle curiously. Now I could say that I knew how canon Kakashi felt when Team 7 was trying to look under his mask — all the attention was on me, and I didn't know how I felt about it. If anything, it made me feel a bit more nervous than before.

As a result, I had to take a few moments to close my eyes and think. When looking back, why _did_ Kakashi end up warming up to _me_ , a civilian girl out of all people? All I did was really play piano…

But then again, he always did come by to talk to just me, didn't he? And then there was those moments where he didn't intentionally try to push me off when I tackle-hugged him.

Not to forget that time with Sakumo-san…

I hid a sigh.

 _I really got myself deep in these ninja machinations without even meaning to, didn't I?_

In the end, I ended up opening my eyes to face the expectant audience with a sheepish smile, lightly bumping my head with a fist in a similar manner. "Sorry guys, looks like I'm keeping that one a secret~!"

" _HUH?!_ " To my surprise, Obito, Rin, and Kushina-nee all face planted into the picnic blanket, feet twitching in the air. " _Tomoko-chan!_ " Adding in their various protests of my name and actions, it was rather comical if not for me focusing on the two black sheep in the area.

The only ones exempt from this rather hilarious scene was Minato-san and Kakashi. The Yellow Flash himself didn't look that surprised - rather, his expression literally screamed understanding while a fond smile played on his lips. And then Kakashi. Oh boy, I knew I was going to save that image into my personal memory. He was looking at me in a mixture of surprise and warmth, silver eyes wide with some emotion I couldn't fully grasp. It appeared to be something akin to _gratitude_ , and I just winked at him.

 _Don't worry, Kakashi-kun, this story will just be between you and me._

There's just some things you don't share because they're so close and personal to you.

The memories of talking to Kakashi, to giving him a shoulder to cry on, to even waking him up every morning since we started living together to prepare for training or a mission.

Those were things that were very precious to me — and to be honest? I don't think Obito and Rin need to hear those things yet.

They need to work on teamwork together with my silver-haired best friend first.

I ended up taking the wrapper off the muffin in my hands and biting into it, chewing and swallowing slowly. Had to eat something considering I had yet to touch any of the bentos while talking and my stomach was complaining.

"Now then, there's still a lot of food, so how about you finish up and we can continue talking about something else?"

* * *

Uchiha Obito was just downright confused.

Who would've thought that Hoshino Tomoko, one of the sweetest girls he ever met, would have a best friend in _Kakashi_ of all people?

The most insufferable, asshole ninja who was the first one to complain about Obito's lateness _period_?

And don't get started on how Kakashi was a prodigy — Obito already heard and saw more than enough when they used to be in the same class during the Academy days. Just thinking about how the jerk was better than him skill-wise was enough to make his blood _boil_.

His Chunin promotion at age _six_ just added more oil to the flames.

That's why a part of him still kept wondering how such a kind, caring, and huggable girl such as Tomoko ended up befriending the ass. His jaw _still_ ached from how it dropped so unceremoniously to the ground when the civilian girl jumped on his silver-haired teammate in a hug.

If only she didn't just decide to keep it to herself…! Now he was more curious about how the two got to know each other more than what was underneath the asshole's mask!

Then again, when thinking about, it made sense. Kakashi always did enjoy quiet spaces, and Tomoko did provide that kind of environment, right? Nagareboshi Cafe was always popular amongst the general populace of Konoha, ninja or civilian, for its welcoming nature and beautiful music. Hell, even when Obito first bumped into the girl, she didn't get as angry as others would have been, giving such an intense and amazing song on the piano as a gift for coming back to apologize.

Not to mention Rin enjoyed it too. Obito had the memory of Rin's happy, awe-filled face burned into his head from that day, and no matter what, it was always a bright spot to look back to when life became difficult to deal with.

But Obito never really did see Kakashi around Nagareboshi. Heck, Obito almost always vented his frustrations about the silver haired chunin _to_ the civilian pianist, and she didn't say anything about it! She just smiled and continued giving him advice like she always did!

The Uchiha could swear his heart dropped to the pits of his stomach at the sight of the silver-haired Chunin talking to Tomoko-chan so casually. And _then_ finding out they were best friends _and_ living together?!

Obito would have mentally died from the mess-up.

His thoughts could essentially be summed up as:

… _So in the end, I was insulting Tomoko-chan's best friend this entire time and I didn't know it…_

He couldn't help but feel ashamed.

Why did it have to be Kakashi? Why did his rival have to be the best friend of one of his precious people?

Strangely, at the same time, though, Obito could unconsciously understand why.

"So, how do you guys feel about a concert to celebrate the formation of Team Minato?"

Hoshino Tomoko had that kind of aura every time she smiled. Even when dealing with the worst of Kakashi's temper, she had this sort of calming effect on everyone around her. Just putting a hand on Kakashi's fist was all it took for that disastrous killing intent to go away, and Obito couldn't help but sigh in relief.

He may not understand the strange friendship between the two of them, but at that moment, he couldn't be more grateful for it.

It felt like he just escaped a big beating in training thanks to the civilian girl.

It just felt strange though. Civilians usually didn't know the entire stories of ninjas' lives, and yet here Tomoko was, joining Team Minato for a group lunch and talking with Rin and Kakashi rather eagerly.

It was as if Tomoko saw him — no, the entirety of Team Minato — as more than just shinobi. Every time those blue eyes turned on him, it was as if she knew so much more than he could understand. Even when giving him advice while playing the piano, those same blue orbs seemed to say so much more than just the usual sympathy and pity.

It was as if she knew something more outside of her civilian life.

"Well, here's a huge concert to celebrate Team Minato! I hope you all work hard for a bright future in store!"

But Obito decided not to think on it for now. To be honest, the beautiful music coming from Tomoko's fingertips was far too loud to ignore, and hey. It had been a long day - handling the bell test and working with his new teammates.

He would probably think on his relationship with Rin and Kakashi another time. They were enjoying the music already, relaxing in their seats near the piano.

And maybe later, he could try persuading Tomoko to tell him her secret. Because he wanted to protect his friends on missions. And if it meant working with Bakashi so that they all could come home safe, he would be fine with that.

After all, a ninja that couldn't save his friends wouldn't be worthy of the name Hokage!

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : So first up, thank you all who have been following Civilian Pianist so far! As of right now, we have 354 followers and 265 favorites, and I'm very honored that you all have been supporting me! Especially those who reviewed Chapter 15 — studying for midterms can be stressful, so thank you for all the positive support!

Anyways, this section is also a bit of a small apology since it's because I have midterms that this chapter in particular is short and kinda filler-ish to me. But I feel like there needed to be some more character interaction than **just** Kakashi and Tomoko, and the other two Genin of Team Minato in my head were already running around, questioning _how_ Tomoko got to befriend the Hatake. So that's how this chapter turned out!

I'm still working on how it's going to go from here, so thanks for staying on the ride so far guys!

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to handle her schoolwork, and the next chapter will be in the works ASAP!

 **Edit (11/18/2016)** : So apparently there has been recent comments/reviews from readers on how Kakashi and Tomoko should be a couple. And I can understand this. Just let me explain myself first as to why the pairing is still in the air.

I'm not really sure how to address this, but I'll try to keep this as polite and civil as possible. When writing this story, it was really just going with the flow and seeing how it goes. And I'm not sure if I said this already, but right now pairings are subjective. Tomoko and Kakashi are very likely, yes, but I'm not just going to skip over to the part of 'confessing' or anything like that with a large time skip. That's just not in my writing style. A lot of this story is really going into character interaction that isn't just about KakaTomo. If there's going to be pairings, I want to try writing them as realistic (and by that I mean slow) as possible. Tomoko's just not going to fall in love with Kakashi dramatically with the fall of a coin. That's not really how love works. She addresses this directly in her thoughts in this chapter.

Not to mention, Tomoko still has memories of her past life. I've mentioned people such as Leo (her past self's boyfriend) and Josh (an old friend) in her previous life because I wanted to emphasize that Tomoko just isn't looking for anyone just yet. Firstly, she's too young (being only 9 years old and looking for a guy already sounds like far too much!) and secondly, she's still somewhat mourning her previous losses. Her past self's death was something she completely blames herself for, considering that it was a car accident, and because of that, she can't fully move on to see anyone that close to her yet. I want to show off other character developments for her and the people around her, so please understand that.


	19. Chapter 17: Just the Way You Are

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. The main piano track for this chapter is the Piano Guys' cover of Bruno Mars's _Just the Way You Are_ , mainly for the mood of this part but also for a moment of silence. Recently pianist Jon Schmidt's daughter, Annie, went missing a few weeks ago and was found dead on the hiking trail she went missing on — apparently due to a hiking accident, but still. I can't imagine how much pain the Schmidt family is going through, so this is my small dedication to them. Hopefully Annie finds peace wherever she is now.

On the other hand, the song that Tomoko specifically sings in this chapter is Nana Mizuki's _Innocent Starter_ from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. The original song is absolutely amazing, but for this chapter, I would actually point you towards AngelThea's cover of the song tuned to the Orgol Mix from the Movie 1st since it seems to fit Tomoko's mindset for this specific part. However, each version works, and I encourage you to check out both! Note that the translated lyrics themselves come from Anime Lyrics dot Com, so please explore their findings too! Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 17: Just the Way You Are_

It was about a few days after the creation of Team Minato that I found myself becoming a part-time therapist for free.

Now, that's a weird thing to say considering my original position as official pianist at Nagareboshi Cafe, but I'm being completely serious here.

Apparently even with my friendship mellowing out Kakashi, the silver-haired Chunin was still at odds with Obito. Maybe it's because this Obito still had his habit of coming 'fashionably late' due to helping out one old lady after another. Or maybe it was because Obito kept fumbling in almost everything he did, whether it was sparring or even throwing shuriken.

I honestly thought it was because Obito still felt a large rivalry with my best friend, wanting to beat him in almost every process possible. Then again, they _were_ nine years old, and what boy wouldn't feel jealous about another guy taking all the attention?

From what I remembered of canon, Obito was the black sheep of the Uchiha Clan. The famed elites known for providing security and some of the most _fucked_ _up_ plot twists in the original Narutoverse. And yes, I _mean_ "fucked up." He wanted to become Hokage to prove to everyone that he's not just the sore spot of the Uchihas, but a famed, powerful ninja in his own right.

No wonder he was Naruto's predecessor in terms of teams "trying to replicate the Sannin." Kakashi stood out in almost everything he did, no matter how much effort he put in, and for Obito who had to try as hard as he could just to get to the tip of that iceberg, seeing it was obviously infuriating. Kakashi's nonchalant demeanor didn't seem to help _anything_ since to the Uchiha, it probably looked like my best friend was mocking him.

Then again, being Kakashi's best friend, I could only guess that the Hatake really couldn't care less instead of just mocking the Uchiha outright. He didn't see Obito as a huge pain in the ass in comparison to his canon counterpart, which was an obvious improvement in my opinion, but he still found some of his actions annoying apparently.

The small, almost permanent scowl Kakashi had on his masked face when coming home from his first D-rank with Team Minato seemed to be proof of that.

* * *

The front door swung open with an audible creak. "…I'm home."

The familiar voice made me jump up and run over with a smile. "Welcome back, Kakashi-kun! How was it?"

And yet for some reason, my best friend didn't look happy, closing the door behind him with tiredness lacing his every movement. "…"

I could literally hear the "dot-dot-dot" without him even needing to open his mouth.

"…Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi just sighed deeply. "…Just don't ask, Tomoko. It hasn't been the best of days."

 _Team Minato shenanigans then._ I found myself smiling sheepishly. "Do you want a song or a hug?"

He only crossed his arms over his chest, looking away. "…A hug sounds nice."

* * *

I'm happy that Kakashi has been more receptive to my hugs lately, but now I'm just worried if he's just using me as a lifeline when he can't handle this kind of stuff.

I know Obito and Rin aren't inherently bad people — oh no! — it's just that I think the skill gap's really been getting to Kakashi lately. Before Team Minato was formed, I recall the silver-haired Chunin being able to handle mostly C-rank Missions quite easily, but now? Kakashi had to help two new Genin from his former Academy class - one who idolized him and the other who, quite honestly, hated his guts - with D-Rank chores, essentially, so it probably felt like a lot to him.

Then, there's Obito himself. Oh boy.

When thinking on it, his thought process probably would be like: " _How can I become Hokage if I can't surpass this jerk?!"_ Or something like that.

…Basically prepubescent boy rivalry at its finest. Add in ninja skills, possibly lethal ninja tools, and society's views on how you have to get stronger _just_ to get respect, and mix together.

The final product is basically a love-hate relationship and/or rivalry blown _way_ out of proportion.

…And why, oh _why_ , did you have to add a love triangle?

The way Rin was handled in the original canon was already messy as is, considering that she was Sakura's predecessor. Luckily, her crush on Kakashi wasn't as bad as, say, _Sakura's_ was on Sasuke, but even then, her affections just added more onto Obito's reasoning as to why he was so jealous of the Hatake in the first place.

Rin herself was just fine, though — thankfully. Even back in canon, Team Minato mainly worked — or perhaps, _only_ worked — _because_ she was the emotional center that held the two boys together. Had Madara simply decided not to set his sights on the resident Uchiha and target her for the Three Tails, I had a feeling canon would've turned out so much better.

But now? I wasn't sure anymore. I knew that my presence alone already changed things, considering that Sakumo-san was still alive and Kakashi hadn't gone all "rules are the golden standard" phase. However, a part of me still felt uncertain. Before the formation of Team Minato, I was sure that I had a small friendship of sorts with Rin and Obito, but now? It felt a bit strained if not distant.

…I honestly blame society for that. Ninja were raised to be observant, and I had a feeling that after deciding to keep the true origins of my relationship with Kakashi a secret, they were trying to scope me out for answers - causing the small rift.

Sure, it's a small issue, but what about situations such as Kannabi?

The last thing I wanted to see was the happenings that led up to canon, especially if I had the power to do something about it.

I was able to save Sakumo-san and Kakashi a lot of pain already - I didn't want to see them or any other person go through more.

But how was I supposed to help the predecessors of Team 7 when they all had their own issues as a result of society and quite possibly, the shortcomings of my being a civilian?

Sometimes, I wanted to vent. Vent through yelling and shaking my fists at the sky.

…Great job, Konoha. No, scratch that. Great job ninja world, in handling these kinds of conflicts considering that you let Sasuke defect and Obito literally turn into Tobi in another timeline. You deserve a medal for being the "most crapsack, emotionally deprived world" period. Aside from places with the zombie apocalypse, mind you. Why did you have to wait on _Naruto of all people_ to just realize that things weren't working?

Hell, why do you have to make so many people suffer before the whole damn thing needs improvements?! It took like — hell — _four-five_ generations of ninja and spilled blood for Naruto to come around? I don't even know anymore because by this point I'll be ranting angrily to you, unproductively too, and not focusing on my job for the time being.

…Back to the point. It was these thoughts in mind that even after the whole concert I gave to Team Minato for their first day as a new team, I couldn't sleep well that night.

If anything, the thoughts just kept going through my head to where sleep didn't really come until hours after the others in the house fell asleep — Kakashi and Sakumo included. Most of the time, I was closing my eyes in an attempt for the familiar quiet lull to come — but it barely even touched me that night. In the end, I was left looking up at the bare ceiling, trying to sort out my thoughts.

Before in my previous life, sorting my head would be an easy matter since all I had to worry about was really school work and trying to pass the next midterm. Not having to deal with precognition and knowing what might happen to your friends in the future and what you can do to prevent all that.

Minato-san, Kushina-san, Obito-kun, Rin-chan, and Kakashi-kun deserved so much better than what canon dealt out to them.

I didn't even realize tears were running down my cheeks and hitting my futon pillow until the first sniffles started escaping my lips. The heavy weight on my heart just didn't help, since it reminded me how much was on my mind and how it _just_ wouldn't go away.

Could I really help?

 _I just don't want to fail everyone again…_

Memories of that old universe went through my head.

" _Obito!"_

Kakashi at that rock, trying desperately to push it off.

"… _No…why?"_

Rin-chan, crying. I could only hope that she wouldn't look like that. I already knew I didn't want to see her like how she was in Kannabi.

"… _I see now. I'm in hell."_

No, Obito-kun, don't say that. Especially while carrying Rin-chan's dead body. You can't betray the village like Sasuke. Please…

 _"Naruto…This is your dad. Listen…To your nagging mother."_

Minato-san! Don't give up and die! You need to raise your son right!

I wasn't expecting the last image going through my head.

" _Be Vy! Please hang on! Don't go!"_

 _Mommy…_

By the time I had registered the tears rolling down my face, small beams of sunlight were already starting to shine through the window. A part of me didn't want to, but I knew I had to get up.

Luckily, it was still early, and from what I could hear, Dad and Sakumo-san were still lightly snoring. There wasn't any noise from Mom or Kakashi's sides, but I wouldn't take any chances. Dawn was coming, and honestly, I needed some fresh air. Forcing myself to take a deep breath, I wiped at the tears fiercely, pushing back the blanket to put on some slippers and gently walk out of my room, white nightgown and all — even ignoring the hair ribbon I left at my bedside.

Like my room, for once, the house was quiet. All I could hear was some snoring from the men's sides and the soft chirping of birds. Despite the relative peace, I did my best to walk silently, carefully slipping past Kakashi and Sakumo-san's shared room to head downstairs. Nagareboshi itself shared a similar atmosphere of quiet, and even though the piano appeared as welcoming as ever, I didn't really think about going to it.

There was too much in mind for me to properly focus on choosing a song to play on those beautiful keys.

Instead, I just walked outside the cafe doors to just stand under the patio, taking a breath. Even though it was spring, the air smelled as though it had just rained, dew covering nearby leaves and soaking the topsoil of the pavement. The shopping center was completely silent of other people, most of the street signs dark without any electricity.

Even though I should've felt lonely at the lack of people, instead, my heart just seemed much lighter.

For once, it felt peaceful in the streets of Konoha.

Like there wasn't going to be threats of Kurama rampaging over it in 4-5 years of time or facing an entire massacre of a clan.

Before I even knew it, the song was already leaving my lips, my voice surprisingly steady through each note.

" _Hugging my knees in the corner,_

 _I was always shaking from my unease._

 _Knowing the 'truth' is frightening, so I closed the door."_

Me, hiding who I really was and my foreknowledge from everyone I loved just because I was scared.

" _I sought a place to belong in a gentle lie, and took refuge in my dreams._

 _This sea of loneliness that nobody else knew was dyed a deep blue._

 _With my earnest desire to hide my loneliness,_

 _I wounded your heart."_

How would everyone feel when figuring out my secrets? Mom, Dad, Sakumo-san, Minato-san, Kushina-san, Obito-kun, Rin-chan…

What about Kakashi?

" _In the secret inside my eyes, in the reality behind my smile that draws you in,_

 _There is a tender love that I'm going to send to you._

 _If you touch it, that fragile warmth will pour out into the present from the past._

 _I'll always be by your side, so don't feel lost in the sad shadows."_

At least, I wanted to hope that I could be by everyone's side when the time came. When they needed me most.

" _Like a child, just chasing my dreams,_

 _I couldn't find anything._

 _All I did was lose sight of what's important to me."_

But by focusing on everyone else, was I really making _myself_ happy? This world in particular isn't fond of giving permanent happiness - and dedication often led to death from the shinobi side. Was _my_ dedication well-founded?

" _The happiness that definitely exists in the 'obvious' and the 'normal,'_

 _With power can be protected, I wanted to obtain that, so I head straight and live on._

 _I won't get lost. My gaze is only on that 'one' answer._

 _In the red dawn sky, there is painted a rainbow that wraps around all the darkness._

 _This small courage surpasses words._

 _Even if the future is taken captive, even if it vanishes in the distance, this prayer will never cease._

 _I want to send my sincere feelings to you."_

This song said everything I wanted to say. More than anything. I wanted the people I loved in my old life to know I was okay. I wanted to let the people I loved now know what exactly was going on in my head and confide in them about all my worries.

I didn't want to hold it all in my thoughts to suffer by myself.

Crying alone was already painful enough.

" _I whisper to you, the person who gave me my 'beginning,'_

 _Keep the promise that we made just between ourselves._

 _The magic of eternity that never changes._

 _Even if the future is taken captive, even if it vanishes in the distance,_

 _I will remember your clear voice._

 _Call my name._

 _And smile like you did that day."_

The Naruto-verse — no, _Konoha_ , gave me my new "beginning." In a way. I don't even know why I was brought here in the first place after dying — considering I had barely _any_ fighting ability, as Tomoko or as Vy. But I was here anyway, as Hoshino Tomoko. It wouldn't be good to doubt myself anymore.

I gave myself a purpose by becoming Nagareboshi's pianist and reaching out to so many people.

I made the choice to befriend Kakashi and the others.

So in the end, it was all my decision to see how this world would unravel its machinations. Leaving now wouldn't be a good choice after convincing Sakumo-san to keep living, now, would it?

Before I could add more to my thought process, the soft touch of a hand landed on my shoulder while the familiar scent of pines filled my nose. "…Tomoko?"

I didn't even have to turn to know who it was, luckily, considering all my limbs ended up freezing at the sudden touch. "…Kakashi-kun?" Despite the early morning, my best friend sounded completely awake, having more than enough strength to lightly turn me around to look at me, silver eyes shining with concern.

Why was he looking at me like that?

"What's wrong, Tomoko? You're not usually up this early."

 _It's honestly hard to talk about. How can I tell you that I'm a reincarnation gone wrong and that I knew you before from a story that I never fully believed in? I'm not the Tomoko you know so well, and yet you come out here._

I couldn't help but look over my best friend in an attempt to form some words. Even though he just was wearing a black tank top and casual pants (accompanied by his usual black mask), Kakashi looked like he could be ready for any situation, muscles tense enough to react at any moment. I knew I should've been comforted at the sight of my best friend, but my self-consciousness just didn't feel _right_ about it.

In the end, I looked away, guilt gnawing at my thoughts. It didn't feel right keeping my friend waiting for a response, but the replies I had in my head just weren't working. "…I'm not really sure what to tell you, Kakashi-kun," I admitted slowly. _Ugh_ , even when saying it, my voice felt like sandpaper coming out of my throat. "I just had some trouble sleeping last night."

The Chunin blinked before softly sighing, both hands now landing on my shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The offer was tempting. It really was, especially when coming from my best friend. The Kakashi from canon would probably never ask me that question, and to be honest, I felt both honored and saddened.

 _Would you still accept me even when knowing what I really am? A fraud that might've taken someone else's place?_

"…I'm not really sure on it yet, Kakashi-kun," The reply just sounded painful despite my being honest about it, and by that point, I could feel the tears starting to build up in my eyes again. "I don't even understand it myself, so I can't really talk about it just yet." The temptation to cry was really on the horizon, but I didn't want to do that.

Not when Kakashi was still looking at me with that same worried glance in his silver eyes.

 _Your life has just started getting better, so you shouldn't have to look so upset like that, Kakashi. Not over someone like me._

"…Is there anything I can do then?" He murmured softly.

I gulped, attempting to keep the lump in my throat at bay. Even though I knew he was trying to help, his responses sounded so similar to another boy I once knew.

And with that, his voice echoed.

" _Hey dear, what's the matter? Don't hide it from your boyfriend, okay?"_

Leo…

In the end, the reply came out rather small and high-pitched. It probably was a selfish request, but I couldn't stop myself. "…Kakashi-kun, could you hug me?"

To my surprise, my best friend didn't hesitate, quietly wrapping his arms around my torso to squish me to his figure, letting my head rest against his shoulder. The scent of sweat, pines, and just the presence of _Kakashi_ filled my nose, and for once, my heart didn't feel as heavy as it was throughout the past 12 hours. A shaky breath left my lips as I buried my face into his tank top, keeping sniffles at bay while clutching him desperately.

… _It looks like this is affecting me more than I thought._

In the end, I could only think of one thing to say. "…Thank you, Kakashi-kun. I-I owe you one later, okay?"

The Chunin simply scoffed before lightly ushering the both of us back into the building, hands running through my tangled hair. Huh? "You don't owe me anything, Tomoko." To my surprise, he pulled away to simply rest his forehead against mine, forcing me to look into familiar silver eyes. Resolute eyes. "You told me that you chose to care for me. You chose to worry for me, to become my friend, Tomoko. So get it in your head that it's the same for me, okay?"

 _Huh?_

Kakashi breathed softly, air gently fanning my face while he closed his eyes for a moment, voice still quiet. "It was my choice to come out here, Tomoko. It was my choice to walk out here so early in the morning to find you when you weren't in your room. It was my choice that I became your friend, okay? So, get it through your dense mind that I'm here by my own choice, alright?" He opened his eyes and I couldn't help but notice how much _emotion_ and _sincerity_ was in his silver orbs. "So if you need help, you can come to me. Don't hide it all by yourself — if you need me, I'll be there, alright?"

The tears were already blurring my vision by the time those words registered in my heart.

… _Looks like I'm blessed to have good friends too, no matter what life I'm living._

I could only shakily smile and pull the Chunin into another hug, only one thing left to say. "Thank you Kakashi-kun. I-I love you a lot, you know?"

From the close distance, I could feel the soft smile on Kakashi's masked face as he simply wrapped his arms around my waist again, squishing me to him. "I know, Tomoko." A soft sigh tickled the tips of my ears, familiar warmth spreading through me as a result of the hug.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Kakashi, I hereby challenge you to another match!"

"…Why?"

"To bet on our springtimes of youth, of course! It's been awhile since our last match, so we need to settle the score!"

A bored frown was on my face as I looked over the scene.

"…This is normal, right, Tomoko-chan?" I just looked over at the sheepish medic standing next to me and simply sighed.

"At this point, it is." I found myself saying dryly. "You'll get used to it, Rin-chan."

"…I'm just surprised you're so nonchalant about this, Tomoko-chan. How did you get used to this kind of stuff?" Rin simply motioned to the Green Beast of Konoha and my best friend with shaky hands, and I just sighed again, shoulders slouching in my kimono dress.

"When they drag you into being the host of their various competitions, then it's easy to get used to this kind of stuff, dear." I just closed my eyes to shake my head, scratching my cheek with a finger. "First it was a race to the Hokage Monument, then it was a fast-food eating competition, then it was rock-paper-scissors, then it was push-ups, and then—"

"—I get the idea, Tomoko-chan," Rin deadpanned, cutting me off while quickly adapting my tired look to accommodate the purple tattoos on her cheeks. "You don't have to give all the details."

"…Well, at least it can't get any worse!" Yep. At this point, I was completely okay with invoking Murphy's Law.

"Don't tempt them, Tomoko-chan."

…Famous last words, Rin-chan.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry for being late — HEY! WHO'S THIS BEAST-FACE?!"

I facepalmed just as Rin took on a grimace.

… _Why did you choose_ this _time to show up, Obito?!_

"Oh hello, fellow Konoha shinobi! I am Might Guy, the Green Beast of the Leaf, and I'm currently challenging Kakashi to a match to show off our Youth! Is it alright if we could talk another time?"

"Like hell, you beast! I challenged Kakashi first!"

"I believe we're at an misunderstanding. What is your name, fellow friend?"

"I'm Uchiha Obito, the man that's going to become Hokage! Now _please_ get out of the way and let me take on Bakashi first!"

"I'm sorry, Obito-kun, your youth is wonderful, but I'm Kakashi's Eternal Rival! I believe I have the right to challenge him first!"

"Well, I'm his teammate, Beast-Face, so I have the right to do so first!"

"No, me first!"

"No, me first!"

Kakashi sighed, facepalming. "…How did I end up with classmates like these?"

…Boys. I just glanced at Rin-chan and didn't even react when Minato-san poofed into existence behind us, smiling sheepishly. This day was already turning out weird. "Did I miss anything, girls?"

"Nope," we both answered in unison, looking at the scene again. At this point, Obito and Guy looked to be on the verges of a fist fight, and at this point, I was just getting pissed off.

"…Minato-san," I started slowly.

The Yellow Flash turned to look at me, blue eyes blinking in confusion. "Yes, Tomoko-chan?"

I sighed. "Could I leave it to you for separating Obito-kun and Guy-kun? Right now, I'm feeling very irritated, and honestly. I'm just going to borrow Rin-chan and Kakashi-kun to let them relax at Nagareboshi." And I completely meant to "borrow" them if it meant letting them stop looking so tired all the time. Or just giving them some peacetime. "I'll be playing the piano as always, so if you could bring the two there later, it's appreciated."

By the time I finished, I didn't even look back at the Jounin's fishlike expression, simply grabbing Rin's hand in my left and walking over to grab Kakashi's hand in my right to go in the direction of Nagareboshi. Essentially bringing both of them along with me on the trek back home.

 _While_ ignoring the two boys still arguing it out on who would face Kakashi first.

…Note to you all, being a mediator is hard. Luckily, starting with piano music, especially a piece from the Piano Guys, is a good start to resolving tension.

Might as well do what I can if it means the future will be somewhat better than how canon is.

…Hopefully I'm doing enough.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : Well, midterms are almost over, so I had a bit of time to write this. Again, thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 16, with special mention going to Goldspark1, Madam3Mayh3m, DarkDust27, Pause143, onewhoreadstoomuch, Shibashi, lizyeh2000, and MissLaufeyson97 for their reviews! Honestly, there has been a lot going on with midterm studying on my end, so hearing your guys' reviews specifically really brightened my days.

Thanks again to all of you who have been following me so far! As of this chapter's publishing, we have 155 reviews, 377 followers, and 280 favorites for _Civilian Pianist_ , so this specific part of the story is for you guys!

 _P.S._ And yes, for those KakaTomo shippers, somehow my mind brought up the specific scene in this chapter with you guys in mind. Note that Tomoko sees this as a big, important friendship relationship in her life right now and not really something like true love yet, but this might change in the future. And you guys can interpret Kakashi's last words in any way you want in that section. :)

Love you all and this is Writer-and-Artist27 signing off to handle one last midterm! Thanks again!


	20. Chapter 18: The Reality of War

_Disclaimer_ : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The main theme for this chapter is omega penn's piano cover of _Phantom Minds_ from the Movie 1st of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. The main other song mentioned in this chapter is a piano cover of K-On's _Go! Go! Maniac_ , so I would point you towards Animenz Piano Sheets' version of it. Please enjoy!

 _Note_ : There may be some sensitive material/subject matter covered in this chapter due to the world we've specifically covering and the timeline _Civilian Pianist_ is set in. Namely, there will a **trigger warning** for this chapter, specifically for a lot of curse words, physical assault, and possible references to trauma for the sake of world building and character development. If you don't like this kind of material, then I recommend you to look away. You have been forewarned.

* * *

 _Chapter 18: The Reality of War_

It started out as a normal day. If anything, I wouldn't have thought it would end the way it did.

When starting out, it was the usual routine. Get up from bed, brush my teeth, and get dressed. Then, it was going around and waking everyone else up, namely Sakumo-san and Kakashi, to get ready for the day's events. Even if it was Friday, the day before the weekend, Sakumo-san still had an Academy class to teach and I recall Kakashi had another D-rank mission and training session scheduled with Team Minato.

Afterwards, it was time to prepare breakfast with Mom. I never really did help out too much with breakfast in my past life just because my old Mom did it all by herself (which is still amazing to me), but this time, I wanted to help out. Today was mainly oyakodon (chicken and egg topped on white rice) with miso soup, made from leftover vegetables, and broiled fish, so I was mainly left with prep work such as cooking the rice and preparing all the vegetables.

…While standing on a step stool. Even as a 9 year old, I was only really up to the lower half of Mom's chest, so I couldn't really reach as much as I would've liked.

 _Really want that growth spurt soon…_

And yes, before you ask, I have been drinking my milk. Unlike a certain Fullmetal Alchemist, I _liked_ the drink, okay? Don't harp on it.

"Thank you again, Hikari~" It was around this time Dad would finally be up, messy brown head of hair and all, going around to kiss Mom before snuggling me. "And hello, sweetie~!"

"Hello, daddy!" I always find myself chirping back.

"Breakfast will be ready in a bit, dear," Mom commented in that soft way of hers, looking at Dad with a loving smile. "Make sure to set up the table and check on Sakumo-kun and Kakashi-kun, ok?"

After about half an hour, the entire house would be sitting down at the living room table to have a breakfast together. Sometimes it would be quiet with only the sounds of clicking chopsticks, but today was different with various debriefs from each person in the house about their plans for the day.

"Well, it's going to be another day with the kids at the Academy," Sakumo-san started, absently chewing on a piece of fish. "Turns out most of them are really enjoying using the practice tantos I put out recently. Seems kenjutsu really fits with their fighting styles and the Academy style taijutsu already taught to them. The other Academy sensei seem to be appreciating it too."

"You talking about the tantos you commissioned from Jim?" Dad questioned, chicken piece halfway towards his mouth.

"Yeah, thanks for the recommendation, Judai." Sakumo-san smiled proudly, a happy aura around him. "Turns out he's more than just your average wood-metal worker. I never thought you would've gotten to know him considering your position now."

"Eh," Dad shrugged nonchalantly, swallowing some rice with a cheerful grin. "I have my ways."

"Good to hear, Dad," Kakashi piped in, grin on his face. For once, he wasn't wearing his mask, and it overall felt very cheerful in the room. "At least there will be more shinobi graduating with better skills for the field."

"Speaking about that," Mom interjected gently, looking towards my best friend. "Kakashi-kun, you have another training session with Team Minato today, right? Do you have everything you need?"

"Hikari-san," Kakashi gave her a half-lidded, exasperated glance in response. "I know what I'm doing — don't worry. I already packed more than enough."

I couldn't help but put in my two cents. "Including bandages and polishing tools for your kunai and shuriken, Kakashi-kun?"

"Not you too, Tomoko," my best friend said flatly. "I checked with Dad already, I should be fine."

"Do you need me to stop by with lunch again?" I continued, ignoring his half-lidded stare. Hey, I had a legitimate reason to ask considering the _last time_ lunch went with Team Minato. I never knew Obito could eat _that_ much food — the six-bento-box package Kushina-san and I worked on in a few hours disappeared in only 30 minutes!

"Tomoko," Kakashi was visibly frowning by now, putting down his chopsticks to reach over and pinch my cheek. _Ack!_ Why the cheek. _Why_. "It's fine, really. Minato-sensei said that he'd be taking us out for lunch after the mission anyway."

I couldn't help the large pout on my face as I stared at him, eyebrow raised. "Okay…I'll still see you this afternoon at Nagareboshi, right?"

Hey, before you harp on me — I had to make sure the routine was still there, even if he was heading out more often. I don't know about you, but a 9 year old girl can't help but miss her best friend, okay?

"No changes there," Kakashi said, having already finished his breakfast. Before putting his mask back on, he gave me a soft smile, reaching over to flick my forehead. "I'll be fine, Tomoko — it's just another D-Rank. I'll see you later today, okay?"

 _What is it with people and my head?_

I ended up pushing the thought to the side to smile back and pull my best friend into a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'll see you later then, Kakashi-kun. I love you."

I could feel Kakashi tense for a moment at my actions before relaxing and sighing. "I love you too, Tomoko. I'll see you later," he murmured back, hands reaching over to lightly pat my back.

I just never thought that I would value those words so much until after it happened.

* * *

After Kakashi and Sakumo-san left the house to handle their own duties, I was left opening Nagareboshi with Mom and Dad. While they handled ushering in the hired help and cleaning most of the home front, I had to change into the main Nagareboshi kimono dress for another day filled with piano music. Since it was spring, I went to the Leafeon dress again, using a green hair ribbon for my hair before heading out and cleaning the piano. From the looks of it, it was going to be a long day since there was already a crowd waiting outside at the main patio of the cafe.

Then again, with Konoha at war, we needed as much morale as we could get.

Before Mom went over to the front to turn the "CLOSED" sign around, she turned to look at me with a warm smile. "Ready, Tomoko-chan?"

"Ready, Mom!"

And at the time, I really did feel ready for anything.

Why did the world have to prove me wrong otherwise?

Surprisingly, the day passed fairly quickly, with each song I played adding to the time. Initially, I started with reruns of previous songs, including the _Pokémon Center theme_ , _Dearly Beloved_ , and _Let's Just Live_. But to my surprise, some of the regulars started coming by and requesting more cheery songs, and I found my memories turning to pieces including the famous _Linus and Lucy_ from Charlie Brown and _Fuwa Fuwa Time_ from K-On to match.

It was only when the sun was starting to set, with the fading beams of red shining into the cafe, that it happened.

I was just in the middle of another song request, where a female ninja specifically came by asking for the most happiest song I could think of. Honestly, the only thing I could think of was _Go! Go! Maniac_ from K-On's 2nd season soundtrack, and I was in the middle of playing the most upbeat part when I heard it.

"What's the point of playing all that happy-go-lucky _bullshit?!_ "

I swore my heart froze in place, my hands stopping over the keys.

 _W-What…?_

"I mean, really?!" I couldn't even find the strength in me to turn around on the piano bench. The voice was so sudden, so _dark_ — even as Vy, I never heard anyone speak like that. It sounded like a man, but who— "You motherfuckers have the time to just relax and listen to this crap?! Konoha's at goddamn WAR right now!"

By then, I could only really breathe shakily since a large lump decided to show up in my throat. My heart _and_ subconsciousness were both screaming at me to say _something_ , anything to make it stop, anything to properly _defend_ the music that I have been doing for the past _nine years_ , but my voice just got lost in all the chaos.

"Hey, what's your problem, asshole?!" the original requester shouted back, looking a bit peeved herself. "We're all trying to take a breather here — I don't see what's wrong with that!"

"What's wrong with that…?" To add to the horror creeping on my mind, that same voice started to _laugh_. The laugh wasn't like any of the ones Dad would do when I messed up on something or the quiet ones Kakashi let out when something looked silly.

This one was _cold_.

"People are dying out on the frontlines, _bitch_ , and you're here lying on your ass listening to this useless shit!"

Why wasn't the voice _going away?_ If anything, the same person continued to laugh loudly, _mockingly_ with how it drowned out any sense of even _protesting_ , and with the sudden silence in the entire cafe due to the broken atmosphere, it kept echoing in my ears. I didn't even have the will to look behind me since I knew the instigator was sitting around in that area. "Sheesh, all you _motherfuckers_ have it easy! Being able to sit down, have a drink, and not have to worry about the blood of shit staining your hands! Why listen to this _civilian crap_ when you could head out and work like the trash you should be!"

"Dude, that's going too far!" Another man was speaking, but I could barely register it in my ears. If anything, my body was still frozen as tears were starting to form in my eyes.

… _My music…? All my work…is crap…?_

My hands unconsciously clenched into fists.

 _Say something, me! Say that it's wrong! PLEASE_.

And yet my vocal cords could do nothing but squeak.

Then a lot of things happened all at once.

First up, I could register a whole bunch of what felt like _pitch_ dark aura flaring in the atmosphere. Then, a rough hand I didn't recognize grabbed my neck to lift me up into the air, and I found myself choking. I didn't even have the chance to think about _where it came from_ or to even _run_. I was sitting at the piano one moment, the next, I'm trying to _breathe_ through the hands clutching at my neck, clutching hard enough to where I could've sworn I tasted _metal_ in the back of my throat. From the recoil, I couldn't even open my eyes, only faintly smelling the scent of alcohol and dirt in front of my face. The grip was so tight, I couldn't even feel my limbs as my mind pushed to try regaining my senses.

 _ **OPEN YOUR EYES, TOMOKO!**_

 _But it hurts…! I can't breathe!_

The energy was slowly leaving me as my hands feebly attempted to peel the large fingers away from my neck. I could've sworn I started wheezing in an attempt to _try_ getting oxygen back into my lungs.

"See, you fuckers?! This _wench_ could easily die with just a hand! Do you really want to relax knowing someone like me could take her away?! Start working _harder_ , you bitches, or I'll kill her right now!"

The realization was dull as saliva dribbled down my chin from the lack of air.

 _I'm going to die._

 _No… I don't want to die here…_

The tears were already streaming down my face as my lungs started to shrivel, memories of smoke and blood filling my head.

 _Not again…_

 _Mom… Dad…_

The memory of a silver-head went through my mind, and I wanted to scream.

 _Kakashi_ … _!_

Black dots were already filling my vision when a familiar voice rang out.

"LET HER GO!"

A fierce CHOP noise sounded near my right ear, and the next thing I knew, air was filling my shrunken lungs again, the tight grip on my neck suddenly gone. I was falling now. With my only support in the air gone, I was expecting to feel the hard ground of the stage underneath me, but instead, I landed in familiar, muscular arms.

With the tough landing, I found myself coughing. Saliva was filling the inside of my mouth again, and a part of me just felt like I had to vomit. My lungs greedily gulped in whatever air they could get, and the final result was that it sounded like I was wheezing, even with my hands covering my lips as much as possible to not make a worse mess of things.

 _Holy shit._

"—moko-chan?! Tomoko-chan, are you _okay_?!"

 _Minato-san…?_

Once the coughing fit finally stopped, I hesitantly opened my eyes, and even through the tears, I could make out the familiar spiky blonde hair and blue orbs. "Tomoko-chan, if you can hear me, blink once, please!"

Instinctively, I blinked once.

The blond Jounin let out a soft sigh before squishing me to the front of his green flak jacket. "Thank _god_ …"

"M-M-Minato-san?!" I squeaked finally, voice hoarse from just getting my bearings back. I wanted to feel relieved, but it wasn't _over_ yet. It didn't _feel_ over. "Wh-What happened—?!"

All that was going through my head was adrenaline and the desire to figure out _what_ the fuck just happened. How was it that in my own _home_ , I was nearly _strangled_ to death in a more pathetic fashion than _my own past death_? I needed answers.

And yet, when I attempted to get back to my feet and turn around, my eyes got covered by the ninja's large hands.

"Don't look, Tomoko-chan, _please_." It was the first time I heard the Jounin sound so _desperate_. "It's not something for a civilian girl to see."

But in that split second I had before the hands covered my eyes, I saw it anyway.

Kakashi's back was facing me, the visible glint of a kunai in his hands while his body was crouched in a defensive position.

Obito and Rin were flanking both sides of the piano, tense and apprehensive.

The instigator, a person I could clearly recognize as one of the new customers that came in earlier today, pudgy face flushed pink from the clear hangover. His unruly black hair stood out against the person holding him at sword point from behind.

Specifically, the person handing my captor's comeuppance was _Dad._

 _My Dad._

The two-toned brown hair and glint of red and green in his eyes just proved my suspicions.

I didn't even recognize the weapon he was holding against the guy's neck. From the split second I had, I could tell it wasn't fully visible. If anything, Dad's weapon was _translucent_ , the only indicator that it was in his hand being the solid blue lines creating the outline of a long katana. My common sense screamed that this shouldn't be possible, considering that the weapon was _see-through_ , with the exception of the flaring blue that was pure energy running through the image, but Dad's grip was firm and solid on the supposed handle.

I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was real.

Dad. Was. Another incarnation of Velvet Scarlatina from RWBY. Not a full _reincarnation_ , but he was definitely pulling off a good copycat version of her weapon's ability.

As in, he somehow had the same ability as her camera, at least, visually, of being able to _materialize weapons from images._ But how? With chakra?

That was the only idea I had, but from what I could remember of canon, only _samurai_ could do that sort of thing. _Mifune's_ samurai. Not _Dad_.

Maybe if I had looked closer, I would've seen the faintest outline of a real tanto sword in his fist underneath all the blue flares.

Unfortunately, I couldn't even think on it since Minato-san's hands were still covering my eyes, but my ears could still pick up the familiar voices.

"Hey, Minato, you take your team and Tomoko-chan back into the house. I need to take out this trash for ruining the day and harming my daughter. I'll send Hikari up to check on you in a bit."

Nearby, I could hear someone start to throw up. I didn't know if it was the culprit or a nearby innocent customer.

When did Dad start sounding so _serious?_

Was this the ninja Judai I only heard about from Sakumo-san's stories?

The words of the former White Fang flashed through my head.

* * *

"Tomoko-chan, make sure you stay safe, okay?"

I could still remember the confusion. "…Um, okay? But why, Sakumo-san?"

At the time, he only smiled. "Let's just say you don't want to be there to find out why Judai was so feared as a ninja in his day, dear."

* * *

I didn't even register what happened in the next few minutes because my feet had yet to find residence on the _ground_ until my eyes found themselves uncovered, looking around back in the family living room upstairs and landing on familiar silver orbs.

Worried, concerned, silver orbs.

 _Kakashi._

My best friend was kneeling right in front of me. He was right here.

"Tomoko," he breathed my name almost shakily as he reached over to wipe a tear that I didn't realize fell from my cheek. "Are you okay?"

"K-Kakashi-kun…" The breath I didn't realize I was holding shakily left my mouth, and by then, the tears were already blurring my vision.

Even with the weight gone from my neck _and_ heart, the _fear_ was still there.

 _One._ Someone decided to start going on a drunken rampage when I was handling a song request.

 _Two._ That same someone insulted everything I as well as the entirety of Nagareboshi stood for, cursing it all in the most ugliest way possible.

 _Three_. That person tried to _kill_ me. Whether it was from a drunken rage or not, the residual pain on my neck was still there.

 _Four_. Dad showed off exactly how powerful he was with that one move, even if I could only see it for a split second. Even as a retired ninja, he still had chakra to use, and from what little I saw of his eyes, that culprit was close to getting _decapitated_.

 _Five._ I had almost _died_. After dying once, I almost went away _again_. Before accomplishing anything I meant to do. Before even saving Team Minato from Kannabi and the possibility of Kurama's rampage.

Before Naruto was even born, I had almost _died._

And at the time, I couldn't do _anything about it._

It was as if I was reduced to that college girl who was left helpless, _choking_ in her own blood as her parents tried to save her to no avail. _All over again._

To conclude, I basically went through what could be considered _absolute hell_ in civilian standards, and left trembling in the house with the rest of Team Minato, being asked if I was "okay"?

No offense to my best friend, but I didn't feel in the _least_ bit okay.

My only response was to throw myself at Kakashi in a tackle-hug, burying my face into the crook of his shoulder. I needed someone familiar. I needed a rock to ground me again. For once, I just wanted to get away from it all.

I didn't want to believe that… _that_ just happened.

I didn't want to believe that I almost _died again._

Dying _once_ was already painful enough.

The memories did nothing to help.

 _Mommy, Daddy, where are you? It hurts… Why is there so much blood? Help me, please…_

 _PLEASE HELP ME!_

 _I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

The tears were already running down my face as the first sobs started leaving my lips. For once, Kakashi wasn't tense in the hug, immediately wrapping his arms around me and running his fingers through my hair. I could tell from his posture that he wanted to say something, but decided to hold it back for the sake of tightening the hug, squishing me to his chest as the wails continued to come out.

At one point, I could feel others joining in on the hug. From all the tears, I couldn't really tell who they were, but I could distinctly feel Minato-san, Obito, and Rin acting as collateral huggers by the shapes of their arms. Minato-san had this lean, bulky muscle fitting of the Yellow Flash while Rin and Obito were a bit more lanky, but they were still _familiar._ Overall, we kinda became a huge mess of people, with me in the center bawling my heart out.

I really would have to apologize to Kakashi later for ruining his shirt and possibly sobbing out his eardrums.

I don't know how long it took, but after a while, the tears finally started to dry on my cheeks as the group hold on me loosened a little bit. It took another few minutes to finally steady my breathing, and by then, I could clearly make out the Leaf symbol on Kakashi's headband as he leaned close to rest his forehead against mine, silver eyes shining with concern.

"You okay?" he asked again.

For some reason, I just couldn't find my voice, only really able to give a weak nod.

Kakashi blinked for a moment before sighing, a sad one from the sounds of it, before reaching over to gently wipe at the drying tear trails on my cheeks. "What happened, Tomoko?"

Rin was the first to interject before I could answer, looking a bit panicky. "K-Kakashi-kun, that's not the best thing to ask right now!" To my surprise, she pushed — no, more like _shoved_ — my best friend out of the way to face me and raise her hands gently to my neck. A soft blue glow surrounded them almost immediately. _Diagnostic Jutsu?_ "What matters now is giving Tomoko-chan treatment!"

From over her shoulder, my best friend turned sheepish, surprise registering in his silver orbs. "S-Sorry about that."

From Rin's other shoulder, I could see Obito grin a bit. "She got you there, Bakashi."

"Not the time, Obito," Kakashi and Rin deadpanned in unison. Honestly, it was kinda freaky and Obito seemed to share the same sentiment because he immediately scooted back a centimeter or two, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. While this was going on, I could faintly hear the soft hum of chakra prodding the area where the instigator choked me, and strangely, it didn't hurt. I thought it would be bruised like all hell because of how I just couldn't breathe, but the way Rin was handling it — it was as though nothing had ever happened.

The pain was at least _fading_ , because I could still faintly taste metal in the back of my throat.

"…How does it look, Rin?" Minato-san asked after a moment, tall figure dwarfing the four of us easily.

The medic continued to gently move her hands across my neck with the blue aura before sighing, looking up at the Yellow Flash with a mix of relief and sadness. "Luckily, it's just bruised with light internal bleeding, so it's nothing a quick Mystical Palm can't fix." At the comment, the blue aura suddenly turned green as I found my neck slowly feeling better with each place the medic touched. It was a slow process, considering my voice still sounded like I had just started smoking — _which note, I'll never do_ _ **period**_ — but even then, I couldn't help but admire Rin that much more.

 _Medical ninjutsu really is useful…!_

"But still," Rin began, turning her head back to focus on my neck again, frown on her face. "Had that man continued to hold onto Tomoko-chan for just a bit longer…"

She didn't need to finish that thought. Even in the fear-delirious state I was in, I knew what would've happened had they not stepped in sooner.

I didn't want to scare myself further. I didn't want to dig up old traumas.

For once, there was silence. No one really attempted to speak as Rin continued to heal my neck, adding to the tension in the living room.

It felt like we were waiting on something. But what?

 _"TOMOKO-CHAN!"_

I only had one thought register in my head. _Mom?_

Immediately, Rin scurried away once finishing the treatment for warm arms to wrap around me in a sudden hug. I was too frozen to even move.

"M-Mommy?" Immediately, the hug ended as Mom grabbed my face in her hands, squishing my cheeks together. From the close distance, I could make out her pale face and wide blue orbs. Heck, even her normally straight black hair seemed a bit frizzled in its side ponytail, some strands hanging loosely away from the main hairstyle.

 _She shouldn't look like that. Mommy shouldn't look like that._

"Tomoko-chan…" I found myself in another hug as Mom squished me to her chest desperately, voice cracking. "Tomoko-chan… thank _kami_ …"

She was scared.

I never realized Mom was just as scared as I was — possibly even more so. Normally, she would be the in-between for the kitchen help and waiting services, but seeing that? I wouldn't blame her for clutching me so hard.

 _No_ parent would want to see their child die before they do.

My past parents didn't. My current parents definitely didn't either.

A happy girl would've smiled and accepted it.

Not this time.

"M-Mommy…" The tears were starting to come back again, and this time, I knew I didn't want to start another sobbing session. Not when she was scared too. "W-Where's Daddy?"

"Right here, sweetheart."

 _Dad._

I didn't even have to look up because as soon as he showed up over Mom's shoulder, he suddenly kneeled down to pull the two of us into a big group hug, radiating warmth that screamed a familiar message. "I'm sorry for being late."

 _It's going to be okay,_ his grip seemed to say.

Soon enough, I found myself in a bigger group hug again, with the rest of Team Minato actually joining in and hugging on all sides. For everything that happened today, for once, I could _feel_ safe.

It at least confirmed that the initial stages of the scare were _over_.

Unfortunately, the moment couldn't last forever since I could tell everyone had some questions.

Minato-san let out a shaky sigh once we all collected ourselves, sitting on the carpet with a hand on his knee. It was the first time I had seen him look so _tired._ "…What did you do with that man, Judai?"

Dad looked up to frown himself, having already tucked me into his lap at this point, chin resting on top of my head. I leaned back into him just beacuse. "Gave him a firm talking to and then turned him into the Uchiha Police Forces. They should be able to deal with the bastard." I didn't miss how Dad's hands clenched in frustration. "Apparently one of the hired hands _forgot_ about the alcohol rule we have here and gave the bastard too much."

"Judai, language around the kids." Mom then took the moment to sigh sadly, one of her hands in reaching distance for me to squeeze. "Do you want me to talk to them?"

To my surprise, Dad furiously shook his head, scowl on his face. "Already took care of it, Hikari. The guy's already packing to head out tomorrow. I made _sure_ that they're never coming back." I couldn't help but notice how his voice went down an octave or two. It honestly sounded like he was _growling_. Would this be how my past Dad would've sounded like after my death? "We're _really_ going to have to up regulations if we don't want this to happen again."

"Um… Judai-san?" I was surprised to see Obito attempt to speak up, and didn't miss how Dad quickly turned his head to focus on the Uchiha with a narrowed glance. Despite the obvious hostility, Obito squeaked before coughing into his fist and continuing. "B-By chance, does this happen often?"

 _I don't think that's the right question to ask, Obito._

Dad simply tightened the hold he had on me before sighing. "Never," he replied, tone short and clipped. "In all the years Hikari and I have been together running the business, this is the first time a customer has lashed out in such a way…"

Out of sympathy and what could really be childish emotion, I patted one of Dad's hands.

"…Could it be because of the war?"

Immediately, all heads turned towards the silver-haired Chunin who spoke, and by then, Kakashi donned a bit of an unsettled expression. "H-hey, just think about it. Even though Konoha still hasn't suffered that many losses, the fact that…that _man_ ," I didn't miss the amount of contempt in my best friend's voice at the mention of the instigator. "Attacked in such a way means that things are getting serious. Even if we're living somewhat peaceful lives inside of Konoha's walls doesn't mean that the conflict is over outside. If anything, this may have been the tip of the iceberg."

"…But _why_ did he pick Tomoko-chan?" Rin piped up, expression clearly showing her disbelief and hesitation. "She's just a civilian pianist — why would someone try to target _her_?"

"Yeah!" Obito put his two cents in, strong emotion swirling in his black eyes. "She hasn't done anything wrong to make that guy act out in that way!"

A part of me didn't want to believe it, but my heart already knew what was going on. "I-I think…" Everyone turned to look at me with varying degrees of concern and recognition. "I think it might be because of what I was playing at the time. Team Minato may have come in just when the situation became bad, but before that, I was specifically requested by a customer to play the _'most cheerful song I had.'_ It must've riled that man up when I didn't mean to…"

My anxiety-riddled heart piped up in my head to fill in the silence.

 _I didn't mean to make him angry, but my song choice was the last straw anyway. My possible death by suffocation was nothing but_ my own fault _._

"Tomoko-chan, you don't have to blame yourself for it!" I was surprised to see Minato-san jump up from his seat, fist clenched. "That man's actions wasn't something you should feel responsible for!" A few moments passed before the Jounin recognized the number of eyes pointed at him, and he simply coughed into his fist before sitting back down, calmly reaching over to touch my hand. "You were just doing your job, so you shouldn't take responsibility for actions beyond your control."

I could swear my heart stopped in my chest. At that moment, I didn't see just Minato Namikaze.

In those blue eyes and determined expression, I saw the Fourth Hokage. I saw Kushina's husband, hero of the Third Great Shinobi World War in another timeline, and most importantly.

I saw the origins of _Naruto_. The beginnings of that heartfelt determination and hard work, and it was all exemplified in that one moment, focused on me. It felt as though the blonde knucklehead hero himself was staring at me, giving his own encouragement.

 _Don't give up just yet, dattebayo!_

The tears were already beginning to bud in my eyes again as I looked down at my lap, absently playing with Dad's fingers. "O-Okay… but…but what are we supposed to do now?" I found myself croaking. "W-We can't just go out and open Nagareboshi tomorrow and pretend everything's okay."

 _Not after that. Not after knowing that things will never be the same when Konoha's at war._

It was at this point that Kakashi sighed, scooting closer to put his hand against mine. "We can't, but I think we all can work together to make sure this doesn't happen again. First, we have to up security around the perimeters. Then, reinforce the work regulations already present at the cafe. Finally, maybe one of us can stick around and be a bodyguard if you need it, Tomoko." The silver haired Chunin blinked before turning around to look back at the rest of Team Minato. "How do you guys feel about that?"

Obito grinned. Rin smiled. "Of course it's fine!" they chirped in agreement. Minato-san just smiled in somewhat of a mysterious way, proud aura coming off of him.

"It's going to be a lot of work, kids." Dad deadpanned, frown visible enough to where I could feel the stubble on his chin twitch from the close distance. "And last I checked, you still have to deal with your own training and missions — you sure about this?"

It was Obito that spoke up with a large grin and a thumbs up. "Of course!" he summed up energetically. _Oh, Obito_. "Tomoko-chan's helped all of us out — it's about time we went around and gave something back!"

 _Oh, Obito…!_

"Agreed," Rin smiled softly, hints of a cheery pink on her face. "It's the least we can do, right Kakashi-kun?"

 _Rin…_

My best friend was the last one to answer, but even then, I already knew what he was going to say. "Of course."

 _Kakashi…_

The tears were already rolling down my face by the time Team Minato finished their little vows. Despite their…well, vocal worries.

"Oh, Tomoko-chan, don't cry! It's okay!" Rin-chan, fussing over me first.

"T-Tomoko-chan, we're here! No one's going to hurt you! It's going to be okay!" Obito, being an absolute dork while trying funny faces, just to make me laugh.

Kakashi only put a hand on my knee, giving an eye smile.

Luckily this time, the tears from me were of happiness.

I didn't deserve these people.

But I guess even in the darkest times, one's inner light shines the brightest.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : ...So, this is a chapter to make up for how I've been gone for midterm studying. Sorry about the angst, guys, but after the last chapter with Tomoko's inner monologue, it was coming around at one point. What Tomoko doesn't realize is that with her piano playing, she's become a huge influence in Konoha for raising morale during the war — and it's really where she's going to find the most conflict as well because not a lot of people are going to appreciate that — Konoha's enemies especially.

Well, just gotta do what you gotta do…

And _Civilian Pianist_ now has more than 400 followers! I'm really happy you guys stuck with me for so long, especially since I still have college going on, but really. I love you all so much!

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out, and I'll see you again next chapter - no matter how angsty or fluffy it gets! XD

 **Edit (11/22/2016)** : So about an hour after publishing this chapter, I got this review from a guest named Lisa, which you can review in the reviews section for yourself, but for the sake of what I'll be discussing in the next few paragraphs, I'll be posting its contents here. I'm not sure if you see this, Lisa, but please hear me out.

"So far I enjoyed this story to a point but I wanted to honestly tell you why I'm dropping it. Don't take this as a flame review but it just doesn't seem plausible for one person to be liked by so many different personalities. Yes she should have some close friends but to befriend each character, or be admired by each character to such a degree is off putting. It smacks of Mary Sue-ism to the extreme, plus the fact that you haven't given her a real flaw and... well, it was hard not to choke on all the fluff. She's just too two dimensional for me to continue. I honestly thought their would be more character development but so far that hasn't been the case. Another thing I have a problem with is making her father a crossover character from rwby, which I sincerely hope is just a mistake on her part because even reading about characters being born opposite of their original sex is just plain creepy to me."

Now, when creating Tomoko, I wasn't really meaning to bring that image of a Mary-Sue across. My definition of a Mary-Sue is someone who is perfect and liked by almost everyone, and as a creator, I don't believe Tomoko fits that bill. Yes, as a writer, I've shoved WAY too much fluff down your guys' throats at times, and I'm sorry for that. But at the same time, Tomoko is the way she is because she's _trying_ to be positive. This chapter as well as the previous one was my attempts at trying to show that Tomoko does have cynical moments too. I haven't really found a time to explore her flaws because from my point of view, she's just trying to keep an uplifting attitude and the people she interacts with either don't see it (i.e. Hikari, Tomoko's mom for example) or choose not to comment on it (i.e. Kakashi). The ninja world isn't really the greatest thing, and as a self-insert, with Tomoko having my memories, she recognizes this and does her best to keep grinning.

Still, I'm guessing it sounds like I'm being defensive, and note I don't mean it that way. This small edit section is really just my putting my view on the story out there for now for other readers to understand.

For the second issue about Judai — I didn't intend to make him a _crossover character_ from RWBY. If anything, the comparison Tomoko makes of him to Velvet is only really weapons. As of right now, she doesn't know everything about Judai yet, considering his retired ninja status is LITERALLY under wraps, and that's something I hope to explore at one point. Judai just has a power/jutsu that acts _similar_ to Velvet's weapon as seen in Volume 3. He just doesn't need a camera for it.

I'll do my best to improve the story more from here, but for my current followers and readers, please know that I'm doing my best. Honestly this is my first fanfiction that I'm writing mostly on my own, so there may be issues with character development and so on. But I'll do whatever I can to make this long ride an enjoyable one, so I hope you continue to stay with me.

 **Another Edit (2/13/2017)** : So after talking with the real Leo and one of my consultants, I actually changed the specifics of Judai's chakra ability a bit. Considering that my original thoughts on his ability would be, as the real Leo put it, require chakra control on par with goddamn **Tsunade,** I felt the need to change the scene here for the sake of power balance. Judai may be a powerful, retired badass, but he's not fully on Sannin level in terms of chakra.


	21. Chapter 19: Finding a Way Home

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity — note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is Hypochondriac Piano's cover of _Aqua's Theme_ from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Tomoko doesn't actually play the song, but it fits the mood quite nicely in my opinion. On the other hand, the outfit that Tomoko wears in this chapter is again from Darling Army, titled "Elegant Pony Cosplay Lolita Skirt." Just lengthen it to go past the knees, add in the white blouse pictured in the images on the webpage and blue sandals (the Naruto norm for shoes), and you're good!

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 19: Finding a Way Home_

"… _Vy, what did you do?"_

" _I-I don't know, Daddy! I-I just-"_

 _I could hear myself sob. What?_

 _"I didn't know! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

 _It was all my fault._

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

I found myself jumping from my futon, breathing shaky. I didn't even feel the tears streaming down my cheeks until the snot started to gather in my nose, and by then, I could tell it wasn't going to be the best of days. The fact that… _that_ memory showed up in my dreams already was bad enough.

 _Why is it that after a traumatic day yesterday, my mind decides to make me see my_ worst _failure as Vy?_

Surprisingly, it was still early morning. Even through the quickly drying tears, I could see the soft beams of the rising sun come through my window, and I knew that I needed to head outside. Luckily, it was a Saturday, so Nagareboshi was closed for the weekend, but I knew I didn't want to head down and play the piano.

Not after yesterday with that drunk man. Even though Dad was truthful in his report on turning the guy in to the Uchiha Police Forces, I still didn't feel safe.

 _Who knows if something like that is going to happen again?_

 _Even as a civilian, is it possible that I might get_ targeted _again?_

 _In this world, I could die just as easily as before, huh?_

My thoughts scared me. Even if they were just _possibilities_ , the fact that it could happen _terrified me_. Dying once was already painful before, but here? In a world where death by inhumane methods is _common_?

I could still remember the image of Jiraiya, stabbed by multiple chakra rod receivers and being left to drown in the ocean.

 _"There, that ending… was a little better. The frog at the bottom of the well drifts off into the great ocean. Heh heh… yep… pretty damn honourable… pretty damn honourable… I guess it's time to put down my pen. Right… I need a title for the next book… let's see… Ah, got it… The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki… perfect."_

 _Jiraiya_! You can't go! Don't go! You have to keep teaching Naruto, goddammit!

Then there was Obito's first death by falling rocks and having half his body crushed.

" _Kakashi… protect Rin…"_

No, _Obito_!

Don't get me started on the other member of Team Minato. I _still_ couldn't get the memory of Rin, being impaled by Chidori _through the heart_ out of my head _._

" _Kaka...shi…"_

Rin, why?!

Then there was Minato and Kushina, impaled by Kurama's large claw through _the stomach_ and left bleeding out on the grass.

 _"Naruto…you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal…a dream…and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's…there's so much more that I want to say…to teach you…I want to stay with you…I love you."_

Kushina-nee...

An older Kakashi, _left to die in the rubble_ of the Leaf Village from chakra exhaustion, no one else able to reach him.

" _I guess…this is it for me. Obito…Rin…I'll see you guys soon."_

 _Kakashi…_

No…

 _No_ …

 _ **NO!**_

The fear just kept rolling through my mind, even when I tried to sleep, filling my heart and cracking it significantly to the point where I knew I had to get out. Not just out of the house, but out of Nagareboshi.

I needed some time to myself if I really wanted to get myself together.

Without even thinking, I furiously pushed back my futon blanket, getting up to grab my hairbrush and handle the mess that was my hair. Even if it wasn't a work day, I knew I wanted to head out — and in an outfit that didn't scream, "Nagareboshi's Cover Pianist." While teasing out any light tangles in my hair, I quickly looked through my wardrobe. Surprisingly, my eyes landed a light violet skirt I had never seen before, looking almost shimmery and glossy from my point of view. Adding in the three small blue diamonds adorning the right side of the skirt, I knew it was something I wanted to put on, quickly grabbing it off its hanger with a matching short-sleeved white blouse.

It only took a few minutes to get fully dressed, slipping the skirt over my waist before grabbing the usual white hair ribbon to adorn the right side of my face. Afterwards, it was really sneaking out of my room to head into the living room, and even then, it was still quiet. All I could hear was the soft chirping of birds from outside the kitchen window and Dad's snores.

Yep, it was more than enough to tell me that I could head out on my own. Before slipping on some blue sandals, though, I made sure to grab a pencil and a stray piece of paper to write a note to leave on the living room table.

It wouldn't weigh well on my mind knowing I went out to clear my head and inadvertently worried my family _and_ the Hatakes.

* * *

 _Mom, Dad, Sakumo-san, Kakashi-kun,_

 _Sorry if you don't see me in my room. I just needed some fresh air, so I went out for a walk around Konoha. I'll be back around 9._

 _Love,_

 _Tomoko_

* * *

After dropping the note off at its intended destination, I found myself quickly walking out the door to head down the stairs and reach Nagareboshi. Even though it was early morning, the interior of the cafe was dark with the exception of a few sunbeams shining through, one in particular landing on…

My eyes immediately averted what I knew was on the stage. After what happened the day before, I didn't have the courage to look at it.

That piano had seen a lot already, and I didn't have enough will to face it. The thin layer of dust on the black cover just reminded me how much went _wrong_ yesterday.

" _See, you fuckers?! This_ wench _could easily die with just a hand! Do you really want to relax knowing someone like me could take her away?! Start working_ harder _, you bitches, or I'll kill her right now!"_

A jolt of pain went through my neck at the thought. I forced myself to keep walking and open the front doors to step out onto the patio. Much like the interior of Nagareboshi itself, the streets of Konoha were silent, the only noises really being the soft spring winds and the chirping of birds. The day before yesterday, such silence would be comforting and immediately take the weight off my chest, but today was different.

If anything, the weight on my heart just seemed to grow larger at all the quiet.

The realization was quick.

 _It's as though nothing has changed._

But I knew better. The earlier jolt in my neck was proof of that.

 _And_ Kakashi's soaked shirt, which he immediately threw in the wash last night. I never did fully get to apologize, since he seemed to stop me every time I tried.

…But even with that somewhat happy thought, my heart didn't seem to get any lighter. Apparently my emotions decided to go in the really "depressed" route now… _ugh_.

Because of that, I decided to walk. I didn't really think of a certain direction — if anything, I chose a path and walked, taking in the surroundings and the cool, spring air.

Initially, it was all familiar buildings, with shop signs dimmed throughout the shopping center. Then, I couldn't help but notice how things were slowly changing as time went by. Instead of shops, I saw houses, apartments, and various other buildings I never really took the time to look at.

...Then again, I only really frequented Konoha's library, the occasional training ground with Team Minato, or Nagareboshi.

I really needed to get out more often if it meant really looking at my new home for what it was.

Each building was unique, with their own color scheme and house design reflecting the brightness that was Konoha. Some had stairs and verandas, while others looked like they came out of a math textbook (to me anyway) with various domes and cones to serve as differently colored roofs.

If I didn't know any better, Konoha would've looked like any normal urban city in America.

With the Hokage Monument acting as the ninja Mount Rushmore!

...I think. Please don't question me on this, past me didn't really travel outside the United States except one time, and she was three then.

Still. No matter where I walked, the three faces of Hashirama, Tobirama, and Sarutobi all looked down on the village with expressions of calm.

It was these faces that showed that Konoha should've been in good hands.

But the part of me that was Vy already knew better. With her memories, I already knew that Konoha had a lot of hurt coming in the future if nothing was to be done. I had to mentally push out the images of the destruction in my head to concentrate on just walking.

 _Kurama, rampaging the village and leaving it Hokage-less until the Third steps back in._

 _Orochimaru, taking the entire Sand village to attempt the Konoha Crush and kill the Third._

 _Sasuke defecting and leaving_ way _too many emotional wounds._

 _Pain invading Konoha with his Six Paths and completely flattening the village in seconds._

 _Kakashi, dying in the rubble—_

The image of my future best friend shot through my mind's eye, and I had to stop my walking pace to shake my head vigorously.

NO — _not here._

Closing my eyes, I forced myself to breathe deeply.

 _Walking outside is supposed to help_ deal _with these thoughts, not add more!_

This pace of thought and breathing took about a few minutes, and by the time I opened my eyes, I was greeted with quite the alarming sight.

Much to my growing dread, none of the buildings surrounding me were recognizable. If anything, the only thing in common with the shopping district that I called home was the towering Hokage Monument. Aside from that, it felt like I wandered into something akin to a forbidden/red-light district, with the few people walking around giving me rather suspicious stares. If anything, the surrounding buildings only ADDED to my worries since with the sun's angle, they cast really large shadows enough to make the street look like an _alley_.

I forced myself to stay calm for a moment.

 _Hey, try retracing your steps!_ My common sense screamed, and in response, I looked behind me.

…Oh great. Even my footsteps apparently faded away into the gravel already. And the pathway behind me just looked _far_ too shadowy for my liking.

… _Where am I supposed to go now? I'm officially lost…_

Looking up in the sky just added more to my worries, since the sun's position said more than enough. It was _way_ past the time I said I would be home anyway.

I felt a strong urge to cry — something that had been coming down easily for the past few days.

 _What am I supposed to do?_

My breathing was already becoming shaky and the stares from the passerby were already starting to become painful.

 _Everybody's probably worried by now…_

My arms quickly wound around to hug myself, heart beating faster and faster with each second.

 _What can I do? Where's Mommy and Daddy when you need them? Heck, I'll take a ninja if I can get home!_

The tears were already starting to come out when I heard him.

A large hand landed on my shoulder, patting it rather joyfully. "Hey, ojou-chan, what are you doing here?"

I couldn't help it. I kinda shrieked, high-pitched voice echoing everywhere before jumping forward to hug myself in an attempt to make my body appear smaller. Apparently the new guest in my personal bubble recognized my shock and immediately pulled back, sounding sheepish. "S-Sorry, ojou-chan! I didn't mean to scare you!"

What came out of my mouth in response sounded something like, "Uuu," or some other whimper.

 _I'm tired of all the surprises already! I shouldn't have left home after all!_

I put my hands over my head, cowering a bit.

Surprisingly, the same voice spoke up again, this time a bit farther and gentler in tone. "Hey, ojou-chan, i-it's okay. I don't mean any harm to you."

 _...Do you really mean that?_ The thought went through my head, and out of pure curiosity, I turned around to open my eyes.

What greeted me was a man about a head taller than Dad's height. If anything, I think I might've made up to the middle of his waist in height comparison. He didn't look like a Konoha ninja — in fact, he could've passed off for a Western cowboy if not for the time period we were living in with his tanned skin. An orange scarf was tied around his neck with a small image of what appeared to be a crocodile stitched into the fabric. The man also had spiky black hair sticking out on both sides of his head, the top flat as though there to house a cowboy fedora. A black eyepatch covered his right eye; the other was a dark blue color, shining with kindness while looking down at me. Completing the look was a beige button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, complimented by a loosely hanging brown vest and black cargo pants, patches showing up every now and then on the fabric. The brown boots going all the up to the middle of his calf just screamed more of that "cowboy" vibe while adding that final touch to his appearance.

Though the man noticed he had my attention pretty quickly, since he smiled brightly, showing off warm whites that reminded me of Dad. "There you go, ojou-chan!" Continuing to smile, he walked over to kneel down to my height, looking at me eye-to-eye. Even with the small amount of tears blurring my vision, I could tell through his gaze alone that he was being genuine. "Sorry about scaring you there — you just looked sad looking around all by yourself."

"Y-Yeah…"

 _I wanna trust you,_ my gut added. Outwardly, I said, "I couldn't really sleep well last night and wanted to walk around Konoha, only to get lost…" Gosh, even when talking about it made me feel more embarrassed. Walking around alone like that early in the morning would equal kidnapping in ninja terms!

Don't remind me. I know Kakashi _and_ my parents wouldn't be happy with this — especially since I was talking to a _stranger_!

Despite my inner doubts, the man blinked in surprise before smiling softly, offering his hand to me. I couldn't help but notice how many grazes and callouses were on his palm. "I see. How about I help you find your way home, ojou-chan? I'm Jim Crocodile Cook."

 _Jim…? Where have I heard that name before?_

For some reason, relief flooded my systems and I found myself carefully reaching over to put my smaller hand in his, shaking it. "I-I'm Hoshino Tomoko, Jim-san. P-Please do then."

"Tomoko-chan then, right? Nice to meet you." To my surprise, Jim-san didn't let go of my hand after the handshake, instead opting to stand up and walk in another direction, causing me to run along to match his long strides. "By chance, where is your house?"

"U-Um… in the main shopping district. I live in Nagareboshi Cafe." The man stopped for a moment, almost making me crash into him. His grip loosened on my hand a bit as he turned a surprised cerulean eye on me.

"By chance, ojou-chan, do you know the owners, Hikari and Judai, then?"

I blinked up at him, trying not to be really confused. "Y-yeah, they're my mom and dad! Do you know them, Jim-san?"

The adult tilted his head at me before grinning again and tightening the grip on my hand, looking up towards the sky.

"I see…so you're Judai's little girl…" I didn't miss the nostalgia passing through his face before he looked down at me again, audibly humming while starting up his walking pace again. "And yeah, I do, Tomoko-chan! Your dad's an old teammate of mine."

Now I felt more confused. "…Old teammate?" I repeated.

 _Does that mean Jim-san knew Dad back when he was still a ninja?_

Unfortunately, I didn't really get more time to think on it because soon enough, the familiar buildings of the shopping district came into view. In the distance, I could see the figures of Mom and another red-haired beauty before my ears caught the increasingly _loud_ noise coming towards us.

 _"TOMOKO-CHAN?!"_

Of course, the incoming tackle hug was somewhat expected, but coming from both Mom _and_ Kushina-nee?

It was a double serving of love and pain.

Even while being smothered, I could vaguely make out Jim-san's surprised laughter and various comments.

"Where were you, you silly girl?!" Mom scolded, right cheek rubbing mine. Aaaaaah. "You had us worried when you didn't come home by the time you told us!"

"We even called up Team Minato and Jiraiya-sama to find you, Tomoko-chan!" Kushina-nee added hotly, red hair flaring like flames in the air while hugging me. "You really gave us a heart attack, dattebane!"

…Well, judging at how Jiraiya-san and Minato-san themselves were standing in the background exasperatedly shaking their heads in unison, I could believe it.

Not to mention how Obito and Rin were giggling with one another in a corner. Sakumo-san was the only odd one out of the picture, smiling gently at everything from Nagareboshi's patio.

Jim-san was still laughing. "L-Ladies, I believe Tomoko-chan can't breathe there with you two smothering her so much~"

 _Aaaaaaah~!_

I was seeing shooting stars again!

In response, Kushina-nee let go almost immediately to leave me in Mom's arms (which were luckily relaxed by that point), instead opting for pinching my cheeks. Hard.

"Eep!" I found myself squeaking, cheeks already starting to feel sore. Who knew Kushina-san could pull so _hard?_ "I-I'm sorry, Kushina-nee! I'm sorry, Mommy!"

"You better be, Tomoko-chan." Mom lightly swatted the redhead's hands away to gently put me back down onto the ground, bumping her forehead with mine. Blue eyes shined with unshed tears and determination while looking down at me. "Don't wander off by yourself like that too much, okay?"

 _I don't want to lose you._ Was what my mind filled in.

Pure embarrassment and happiness filled me as a sheepish smile came over my face. _Looks like my quest to handle my own emotions ended up worrying her and everybody else no matter what I did. Go me._

I ended up reaching over to pull Mom into the hug she deserved, whispering into her ear. "I know Mommy, and I'm sorry. I'll try not to do that again."

"Not try, dear," She interjected, hand reaching over to stroke my hair. "Just do, okay?"

"…No promises, Mommy," I found myself deadpanning. "Bad things just happen sometimes and I'll occasionally have to walk out for a bit."

"…Tomoko-chan," Mom gave me a half-lidded stare and I couldn't help but sweat.

 _...I think I said the wrong thing. And I can't…really run here…_

I closed my eyes, expecting the worst. To my surprise, a long sigh left her lips before she pulled me into another hug. "When did you start sounding like your dad, dear? I miss the little girl who would follow me around a few years back."

I blinked before hugging back. "Um…when I started to serve ninja?"

Another sigh. "Tomoko-chan, that was a rhetorical question."

"Oh…" _Oops, spoke too soon again._ "I-I'm sorry, Mommy."

By then, Mom was giving me an exasperated shake of her head before letting go and pushing me in another direction. "Quit apologizing so much, sweetie — you still need to talk to some other folks that have been waiting for you."

I could only intelligently say, "Huh?" before getting tackled — again.

This time, by a former ninja dad.

 _"Tomoko-chan!"_ Dad screeched rather happily, rubbing his stubble against my cheek. I held back the huge urge to cringe at the scratchy feeling, simply reaching over to wrap my arms around his torso. Dad's stubble may have felt as uncomfortable as ever, but I didn't mind for once.

After the huge shock that was last night, he had _every_ right to snuggle me.

"Hi, Daddy," I found myself murmuring, reaching up to pat his back. "I'm sorry for coming home so late and worrying you."

With all the shit that had been going down lately, that was the least I could say.

Dad immediately pulled away to put his large hands on my shoulders, glaring at me. Judging by the glints of red and green in his eyes, I knew I was in trouble. "You better be, you little—"

I closed my eyes tightly, expecting a slap or something similar for my mistake. Instead, what greeted me was a noogie.

"AAAAH!" I found myself screeching, doing my best to pull away from the mess Dad was making of my hair. "D-Daddy!" Despite the uncomfortable feeling, I found myself laughing.

"You find that funny, huh, Tomoko-chan?!" If I didn't know any better, I swore Dad had this huge, mischievous grin on his face. "How about _this_?!"

And then he started _tickling me._ By the end of it, I was rolling around in Dad's arms, literally laughing my butt off while attempting to avoid those wiggly fingers, even hitting the pavement. "D-Daddy~! H-Hey~ that — _hee_ — t-tickles! S-S-Stop~!"

"Can't~!" Dad hummed happily, still wiggling his fingers at my sides. "Little girls like you need punishment~!"

"NO~!" I found myself screaming dramatically.

…When was the last time I had laughed like this?

It felt like _home_ again.

" _How are you feeling, Vy? Better?"_

If only you knew, Josh.

For once, it felt like everything was going to be _okay_ again.

Soon enough, Dad let go to only pull me into the crook of his arms to lift into the air. From the close distance, I could clearly see the clear _adoration_ in his brown orbs, and honestly, I couldn't be more happy about it. "Just don't go out like that again, okay, Tomoko-chan? We were all worried about you."

"…I know, Daddy, and I'm sorry." I just reached over to wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face into the crook of his shoulder. Even as a 9 year old, I still felt like a baby in Dad's arms, and it felt nice being pampered a bit.

But I knew better. There were still a few other people I needed to talk to.

"So… who's the prince charming that brought you home, dear?" At Dad's sudden question, I blinked and pulled away from the hug to point in Jim-san's direction.

"Jim-san over there!" I chirped, trying my best to sound polite despite the childish tone. "He found me when I got lost and said he knew you, Daddy!"

It was at this point that Jim-san stepped up, smiling in all his "cowboyish" glory. "Well, she's not wrong about that, right, Judai?"

Dad blinked before gently bringing me back down to ground level, never once letting go of my hand. The two men looked at one another, and it was that moment that I think I saw something different pass through Dad's eyes.

Was it sadness? Or nostalgia?

 _What really happened in your ninja life, Daddy?_

A moment of silence passed before Dad broke it with a calm smile. "Well, it's been a while, Jim."

"It has," the taller man replied, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "The last time we saw each other was during that time with Hokage-sama and Hikari, huh?"

"Yeah…" Dad trailed off for a moment, looking to the side before lifting his head to show off a brighter grin. "It's good to see you doing so well again, old friend."

"Good to see you too, man," Jim-san answered gently, cerulean eye soft with something I couldn't recognize. "So… You have a family now, huh?" I didn't miss how the taller man peered over to look at me, a flash of recognition going through the lone dark blue orb. "Never would have thought you'd finally settle down."

"Eh," Dad shrugged, looking as nonchalant as ever. Even so, I couldn't help but notice how his grip on my hand tightened a bit. "Finding a good partner does that to you. So I heard you took up the crafting business?"

"Yep." Jim-san beamed, looking much brighter than before. "After all that's went down, turns out working with a carving knife and furnace is a lot better than a bloodied kunai. The other ninja seem to appreciate it — heck, I was surprised to see the former White Fang come in a while back mentioning you!" The cowboy laughed, tone soft. "I was actually looking around to find some more materials this morning when I stumbled on your little ojou-chan."

Dad simply breathed out through his nose in a quick huff before his smile turned a bit sheepish. "Tomoko-chan wasn't too much trouble, was she?"

To my surprise, Jim-san began to laugh, arms winding across his stomach. "Of course not, Judai! If anything, she's a keeper alright. I can understand why you retired in the first place when looking at her." I couldn't help the hot blush staining my cheeks at this point, and found myself quickly hiding in the back of Dad's shirt. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind.

"Glad to see you understand too, Jim," Dad seemed to finally relax at that comment, loosening the hold he had on my hand significantly while grinning. "Thanks for bringing her back home. It's been a bit rough lately."

 _Yeah, no kidding._ I found myself commenting in my head.

The taller man blinked before sighing sympathetically. "Yeah, I heard. Sorry about what happened yesterday at the cafe. Just know that if you need any help, I'm always there, okay?"

Dad blinked, clear surprise in his brown orbs before a small smile came over his face, replacing the big grin he once had. "Yeah, thanks Jim. I'll come to you if the situation ever needs you."

To my surprise, the craftsman then turned his eye to me, bending down to one knee to look at me in the eye. "And that applies to you too, Tomoko-chan, okay?"

"…Huh?" I found myself mumbling, still somewhat hiding in Dad's clothes.

Jim-san grinned again before reaching into his left pant pocket, scourging around before the familiar light bulb of recognition showed on his face. To my surprise, he pulled out what appeared to be a small wooden figurine in the shape of a crocodile, reaching over to place it in my smaller hand. Just from looking at it, I could tell the craftsman put a _lot_ of work into the figure because I could clearly make out the crocodile's eyes, various scales, and even a small scarf similar to Jim-san's tied around the animal's neck — all individually sculpted and painted on such a small piece of wood. "This little girl is Karen," The craftsman folded my fingers around the figure, looking at me with a warm gaze. "She's the mascot of my shop and what I would like to call my best friend. If you ever get lost or need help again, just hold onto her and you'll find me, okay, Tomoko-chan?"

I felt both honored and weirded out by the gift, but nevertheless closed my hands over the figure to hold close to my heart. _Might as well look at this as a good luck charm._ "Thank you, Jim-san."

The craftsman simply beamed again before reaching over to place a warm hand on my head, ruffling my hair a bit. "You're welcome ojou-chan." With a swish of his vest, Jim-san got to his feet, dusting off his pants before grinning at Dad. "You take care of her, Judai, alright?"

Dad scoffed. "No need to be Captain Obvious there, Jim! I know."

In response, the "cowboy" blinked before letting out one last laugh, turning his back on us and giving a peace sign in our direction before walking off. "See you, old friend!"

"See you again soon, man!" Dad waved frantically in Jim-san's direction, and I couldn't help but look up at him.

"…So you really knew Jim-san, Daddy?" In response, Dad blinked before kneeling down to look at me, brown eyes warm.

"I did, Tomoko-chan, ever since we were teenagers." Before I could say anything more though, Dad grabbed my shoulders to turn me around in the direction of Nagareboshi, jerking his head upwards. "But I don't think that's what you should be focusing on right now."

"Eh?" I said rather carelessly. Dad scoffed again before motioning upwards with a nod of his head, and I followed the direction of his eyes only to get a glimpse of silver hair on the roof.

 _Oh._ My mind commented slowly, connecting the dots.

"He was worried too, sweetie." Dad said softly behind me, hands still on my shoulders. "Go up there and talk to him, okay?"

Dad didn't have to say anymore. I was already running into the cafe to head upstairs and find the nearest staircase leading up to the roof.

I had a best friend to talk to.

* * *

Kakashi wasn't surprised to see Tomoko attempting to climb onto the roof where he was at. With all the panic that happened in the morning, he was too tired to really care anymore.

Why did she have to leave on her own anyway? Especially after all that happened the day before?

Even she should have realized going by herself, even in the village, was dangerous.

Kakashi didn't want to see that scene ever again.

It should've been a relaxing afternoon that day. After such a disastrous D-Rank mission with Obito fooling around as usual and Rin staring at him in a way that just made him uncomfortable, Kakashi was looking forward to Tomoko's usual piano.

Not to walk in seeing someone trying to _kill_ her.

 _"See, you fuckers?! This_ wench _could easily die with just a hand! Do you really want to relax knowing someone like me could take her away?! Start working_ harder _, you bitches, or I'll kill her right now!"_

Kakashi didn't even think. All that was on his mind was _protecting his best friend._ The kunai instinctively found its way into his hand, and the way the man _screeched_ in pain at the slash he landed on his wrist was satisfying. The blood spurting out was just the frosting on the cake.

He just wasn't expecting _Judai-san_ of all people to take charge, and with a _translucent sword_ to boot.

Kakashi was too in shock at the sight of the older man holding Tomoko's captor at swordpoint with such a strange weapon to even mentally protest at his thunder being stolen.

Even when working on missions with other older ninja than Minato-sensei, there wasn't a single person that moved in the way Judai-san did. Sakumo did mention that the cellist _was_ a former ninja, but _this?_

It just made Kakashi that much more curious as to why Judai-san retired as a ninja in the first place.

He didn't really have time to think on it though since Tomoko needed help. Kakashi didn't even need to look behind him at the time, since he could _hear_ how scared she was. Her normally high-pitched voice sounded coarse and almost _sickly_ , and his ears could've bled knowing that she was close to crying in Minato-sensei's arms.

Tomoko shouldn't have been crying. She should've been smiling as always, greeting him and the rest of the ninja with her gentle music.

She wasn't supposed to be clutching onto him for dear life, sobbing her heart out the way she did. Kakashi was grateful for his team for the first time in days, since their added presence seemed to make the situation just a bit lighter. And in the end, he found himself hugging his friend back just as tight.

She shouldn't have experienced that. Tomoko was a _civilian_ — she shouldn't have gotten so close to the edge of death like that. Fellow shinobi he could understand, but _Tomoko_? Even at his age, Kakashi knew that the ninja world wasn't something the civilian pianist would fit well in — and she had far too close a brush with the dark sides of it.

His sanctuary was almost taken away — and all under his nose.

But the silver-haired Hatake would always remember it. Those cries were still stuck in his head, and hearing that she went out on her own the next morning, leaving only a _note_ , just made the memory _worse._

Initially, he tried searching with his team. Kakashi went to every place he thought of, including her room, the familiar interior of Nagareboshi, and even the ninja library. But nothing seemed to be turning up. His sense of smell apparently wasn't helping either, since with each passing hour, the number of passerby just muddled the familiar rosemary he was used to.

His conflicted feelings from the night before didn't really help, and in the end, Kakashi left it up to Jiraiya-sama and Minato-sensei to help his teammates. Even though he knew it was okay to feel the way he did when trying to find a friend, it wouldn't serve as a good image for himself knowing that he could've cried.

A ninja was not supposed to cry until after the mission was over. Once he was off the field. She was the one who told him that.

" _It's true that in the field, Rule #25 says that 'shinobi must never show their tears,' but you're not in the field right now. You're here with me in Nagareboshi, and it's okay to not be a shinobi here. It's okay to be human — no one's going to judge you._ I _will never judge you."_

He was supposed to be the strong one in Team Minato — not cry like the dead-last Obito.

So then why was it so hard to face _her_ when she came up to the roof? Looking at Tomoko's blue eyes just seemed to equal "huge weight on his chest," and Kakashi was honestly _not_ in the mood to deal with that kind of emotional shit.

"Kakashi-kun…?" And why did her call of his name just make his innards _hurt_ so much more?

Kakashi forced himself to look away, doing his best to ignore the soft blue orbs looking at him.

Despite this, his ninja senses could pick up the girl's movements, noting how her steps seemed so much more _hesitant_ , too light to pick up at first glance. His ears could pick up the gentle shifting of her skirt as she slowly sat down next to him.

Then, there was silence. It was possibly one of the "contemplative silences" that Tomoko named after his Chunin Exams, but Kakashi didn't know what to make of it.

Just smelling that familiar rosemary just made his heart weigh so much more in his chest and for all of his planned words to just leave his mind.

What was he supposed to say?

"... I'm sorry, Kakashi-kun." He found himself jolting at the sudden touch on his right fist. It was both familiar and different, even though it was still Tomoko. But why did she sound so sad? Did she know something that she wasn't supposed to know? It was these thoughts in mind that Kakashi found himself shakily turning his head only to get a glimpse of black hair shading his friend's face. "I know I messed up, and I can't really tell you what's fully going on in my head right now."

"…Why not?" he found himself choking out.

 _When you've always heard me out? Am I really such a bad friend to not know what's going on with you?_

Tomoko blinked before smiling sadly, sighing. "I'm not really sure myself. But I mainly walked out this morning just to get a grip on my thoughts. There's been a lot going on lately, and at the time, I didn't want to worry you."

Kakashi found himself frowning through his mask at the civilian girl. "Well, we both know how well _that_ went." The ninja was surprised at the amount of _venom_ going through his words, and found himself regretting it immediately. The _heartbroken_ expression his friend had just made his heart feel worse. He was expecting anything — a slap, a yell, anything.

Not what Tomoko said afterwards. She just slumped into herself with another sigh. "I know — Mom, Dad, and Kushina-nee already called me out on that." Despite her solemn tone, she didn't let go of his tense hand, lightly stroking the back of his palm. "I can at least say this though."

"…What?"

"I will be able to tell you eventually, Kakashi-kun." She smiled, and for once, the weight on his heart seemed just a little lighter. "It's not now, but you'll know eventually. You're my best friend — I'll let you know when I need you, okay? Don't take it as an insult to yourself." Tomoko sighed again, and Kakashi couldn't help but notice the soft indication of _bags_ under her blue eyes. "It's just _me_ — and I need to figure this whole thing out before I can say anything. You understand, right?"

Kakashi did. It was frustrating and honestly, irritating to know that the girl was keeping a secret, but the solemn glint in her eye said more than enough. For the first time that day, he turned to look at her fully, taking in the familiar appearance of his best friend before nodding slowly. "…Alright."

 _I just hope it's sooner rather than later._

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : First up, I'm sorry to all of you guys for taking so long with this update. When writing this chapter, I had to deal with the stress of possibly dropping a class, writer's block, _and_ a sudden case of light food poisoning, so.. Yeah. I do appreciate all the support you all have given me though, and I hope this chapter makes up for it! I did my best to cut back on the fluff — namely the hugs (since Frost-Ninja Dragon, my consultant says is the main culprit of all the fluff).

And to _Anseo_ and the other reviewers who reviewed Chapter 18, thank you! _Civilian Pianist_ is now at 201 reviews, more than 400 followers, and 300 favorites! It's thanks to you all that this story has come so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy Tomoko's journey!

P.S. For those who recognize who Jim is and the inspirations for Tomoko's family, congrats! You get a medal for following me for so long! For those who don't know — the hint is on my deviantart page (vongolafamily2256) and what anime series I've been into, ok? Enjoy!


	22. Chapter 20: Trying to Move On

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is Scamper's piano cover of Born a Stranger from To The Moon. To The Moon was one of the more recent video games I played lately, and this song in particular really resonated with me and how this story is progressing. Note that Tomoko doesn't play this song in the chapter, but it handles the mood really well.

Please enjoy!

P.S. This may be my last update for the next few days, because I have to handle writing a Anthropology Final Essay AND study for a Math final. Hopefully, you guys can enjoy this! Thanks for sticking with me for so long and again, enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 20: Trying to Move On_

 ** _Huh…? Where am I?_**

 _"It's fine Kakashi… I-I don't think I can make it…" **What?**_

 _"OBITO!"_ ** _Kakashi-kun? Why are you… Oh no._**

 _"Kakashi! Then you should know about my feelings too-" **Rin-chan!**_

 _"Rin - ! I was once trash that tried to abandon you…" **Not this. Not Kannabi.**_

 _"I'm sorry I didn't make it in time, Kakashi. Rin told me everything." **Why Minato-san? Why were you so late?**_

 _"Kakashi! Kill me!" **Don't say that Rin-chan!**_

 _"I'll make a world where you're alive again…" **Obito-kun! You're being fooled! Don't say that!**_

 _"What's the point of playing all that happy-go-lucky bullshit?!" **Not that memory too!**_

 _"Vy! Oh my god - hang in there! Please!" Mommy..._

No… _No… **NO!**_

* * *

I couldn't help it. I found myself jolting from my futon with a loud gasp, and the tears were already starting to fall from my cheeks by the time I started to notice my surroundings.

For one thing, the moon was still shining through my window. Judging from the angle, it was still early for the sun to come up - which meant my nightmare made me wake up in the middle of the goddamn night… Sheesh.

Not to mention, seeing how my heart was just not slowing down and the irregularity of my breathing, I immediately knew that I had to do something. Sleep just wouldn't come as easily as I would like, and for once, my childish instincts were in agreement with me.

Doing my best to wipe the tears away, I shakily got up from my futon, sniffling the whole way while tip-toeing out of my room and gently opening the door to Mom and Dad's room.

I wasn't surprised to see the two of them asleep in their shared futons in the center of the room. Even with the darkness of night shrouding the area, the small slivers of moonlight let me see which lump was Mom and Dad, and their peaceful sleeping faces made me hesitate.

… Is it really okay to wake them up like this?

A soft yawn interrupted my thoughts before I could contemplate the idea further. "... Tomoko-chan?" The large bump that was Mom shifted a bit before I could clearly see her head poking from the blanket, black hair tangled and messy across her face. Her blue eyes were somewhat dulled with sleep as they blinked up at me in confusion before widening. "Sweetie? What's the matter?"

The question just seemed to incite the tears in my eyes to come out even more. "M-Mommy…"

"Murgh… Hikari?" Dad was the next to stir, brown hair sticking up from his head as he lifted himself up to lean on one elbow, rubbing his eye with his other hand. "What's the matter?" It only took a second for him to become alert though, turning in my direction while sitting up fully in his part of the futon, brown eyes wide. "Tomoko-chan?"

"D-D-Daddy…" The sobs were already leaving my lips as I attempted to cover my face with my hands. "I-It hurts…"

"Tomoko-chan…" The soft sounds of footsteps reached my ears before two sets of arms enclosed around me, bringing me into a warm group hug. The touch alone instantly alerted me that it was my parents."What hurts?"

"E-Everything…" The words were almost stuck in my throat, creating a lump that was hard to bypass. "I-I couldn't sleep… because the images just keep coming…"

"What images, dear?" Mom spoke softly, a hand gently stroking my hair.

"I-I…" Another broken sob left my lips. "I-I keep seeing - hic - Kakashi-kun and his team… I keep seeing them **dying**!" The truth was finally out for once, and yet the wails kept shaking me to the core. Saying it was already hard enough as is - but to my parents?

It felt a million times worse.

"W-What do you mean, sweetheart?" Dad was the first one to pry my hands away from my face, kneeling down enough to look at me in the eye. "What happened to Kakashi-kun?"

"N-Nothing, b-b-but-" I was sure I was blubbering now. "Ever since t-t-that customer tried to choke me, I-I keep getting these images in my head, Daddy! Every time I've tried to sleep, I-I-I just get these bad dreams of something bad happening! M-M-my neck hurts," I did my best to motion to the large amount of throbbing in my neck with my shaky hands, even through the tears. "A-And I just keep getting them over and over! E-E-Even…"

The sobs leaving me prevented me from saying anything else. My mind filled the rest in.

 _Even that man himself keeps haunting me. Even Vy's past death keeps visiting me._

In the end, I had enough energy to make out one last request.

"C-C-Could I s-s-sleep with you two, tonight? P-P-P-Please?"

I never felt so helpless before.

And yet Mom and Dad didn't even hesitate in looking at one another before giving me an answer.

"Of course you can, Tomoko-chan." Mom was the first one to hug me again, letting me rest my cheek against her shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

Dad wrapped his arms around the both of us as a small smile bloomed on his face. "Yeah, Tomoko-chan. Let's get some rest and then I can take you to someone that can help in the morning, alright?"

For once that entire night, the weight on my heart lessened somewhat. Even though the tears just kept coming, the familiar warmth of my family gave me enough strength to nod shakily, sniffles leaving my lips.

I was really hoping it would be okay - because right now, I didn't feel okay. I didn't even have the strength to fully hug back, having to rely on both my parents to usher me into bed with them. My consciousness finally slipped away with the warmth of Mom and Dad on both of my sides, the tears slowly drying and crusting on my face.

One last thought resonated in my mind before sleep took me away again.

 _Please… make things better._

* * *

It was the next morning that Dad took me to the Yamanaka Clan Compound. Immediately after a quiet breakfast, Mom was the one to give warm send-offs to Sakumo-san and Kakashi, providing their normal bento lunches. I did my best to ignore the worried glances sent my way, although my best friend wouldn't have any of that.

I guess the red circles around my eyes were obvious enough as is.

At the front door, Kakashi turned to me, bento in hand, frown on his masked face. "... Will you be okay?" He prodded.

I didn't have enough energy to even give him a proper reply, simply shrugging uncertainly. For once, I wished I was wearing a kimono dress, because the long sleeves would've been nice to cover my shaking mouth. Instead, Mom decided to give me a simple white summer dress despite the spring season, exposing my shoulders with the straps and a bit of my calves. With the blue sandals added in, I felt like Namine when Sora was somewhat interrogating her.

Kakashi just gave me a half-lidded stare before stashing his bento into a bag strapped to the back of his pants. "... Tomoko," For some reason, his stare on me was starting to hurt, and I had to look away to prevent more tears from escaping my eyes. The familiar silver was starting to overlap with a glowing red, and I had to mentally push the image out of my mind to concentrate. Imagining the after-effects of Kannabi was NOT going to help my current situation.

To my surprise, the ninja let out a soft sigh before reaching over to pull me into a hug.

I was too frozen to even move. "...K-Kakashi-kun?"

"I'm not going to ask if you don't want me to," He started, a hand reaching up to rest on top of my head. "Just let me know when you want to talk, okay?" My best friend pulled away to simply rest his forehead against mine, the cool metal of his headband touching my skin in a strangely soothing manner. "I'm here for you too, Tomoko - don't forget that."

The tears were already starting to blur my vision as I nodded shakily. "I-I won't…t-thank you... I-I-I love you, Kakashi-kun, okay?"

Kakashi simply blinked before smiling softly, continuing to rest his head against mine while closing his eyes. "I know Tomoko. I love you too." When his eyes opened again, even through the tears, I could see the sincerity and emotion in the familiar silver. "I'll see you later this afternoon, okay?"

"O-Okay… Stay safe. I'll see you later."

My best friend scoffed in response, bumping his head against mine before letting go and turning his back on me. "No need to say the obvious. See you later." And with a wave of his hand, he opened the door and left, leaving me standing at the doorstep in a bit of emotional disbelief.

It was the large hand that landed on my shoulder that finally snapped me out of my funk. "Tomoko-chan," Dad started softly, the other hand reaching over to touch my own. "Ready to go?"

I didn't feel ready, but turned around to nod anyway. It would be better to get this over with sooner than later. "I-I'm ready Papa." If Dad noticed my name change, it didn't visibly show on his face as he reached over to hold my hand, a soft smile on his face.

Soon enough, we were walking together out of the house and out of Nagareboshi. I didn't miss how Dad purposefully led me away from looking at the piano in the center of the cafe. After all that's happened, I still didn't have the courage to face it, even if it had been a couple of days after the incident.

Now that I think about it, I never did walk around Konoha with Dad before. A majority of the time, I stayed in Nagareboshi or walked to the Konoha library by myself or with Kakashi if he decided to tag along.

This was the first time I was walking around in the village, holding Dad's hand in plain sight.

Strangely, I didn't mind the curious and at times suspicious glances some of the villagers sent our way. I was with my Papa - and for once, I wanted to enjoy this time with him.

Last night was already bad enough as is - I would take any peaceful moment without hesitation.

Soon enough, the familiar shopping district around us started to disappear in favor of differently shaped houses lining the area. The number of passerby shifted with each passing moment, and if not for the emotional turmoil my heart was putting me through, I would've taken the time to look around. I only really stopped walking when Dad came to a stop, his hand tightening over mine.

Looking up from my sandals, I couldn't help but notice the happy yellow color scheme and the various potted plants sitting in front of the store. An orange roof complimented the bright walls of the building, and from the close distance, I could make out a large pink sign sitting on top of said roof over one of the windows, japanese characters drawn in a soft red hue.

 _… Yamanaka Flowers?_

A soft tug on my hand. "Tomoko-chan, we're here." I looked up to see Dad staring down at me with concerned brown eyes, and I couldn't help the sheepish smile on my face. "Let's go in, okay?"

"Okay Papa," Dad turned back to look up at the pink sign before sighing, reaching up to jiggle the doorknob and open the door.

The soft jingle of door chimes greeted us as we walked inside, and the first thing that hit me was flowers. Lots and LOTS of flowers. No matter where I looked, the inside of the shop was filled with the pretty blossoms, ranging from simple roses sitting in a bucket to beautiful forget-me-nots hanging from the ceiling. Dad walked forward to face the single counter in the center of the shop, and from the back door, a woman with hazel eyes and long brown hair tied in a regal bun with a red ribbon greeted us. From her classy green dress, I didn't take for a Yamanaka at first. If not for the eye shape that reminded me of Ino, then the lady could've passed off for Mom's age.

 _...Is this Ino's mother?_

"Hello there, how can I help you -" The lady was in the middle of bowing towards us before looking up, brown eyes widening. "Judai?" A soft smile grew on her face. "Oh my, it's been awhile since I last saw you!"

"Hello Kanon," Dad said softly, his hand still gripping mine. "It's been a while."

The atmosphere became rather stale almost immediately as recognition showed in the lady's brown eyes, lips thinning into a small line. "I'm guessing by that serious face that you're not here for flowers, huh?"

"I wish," Dad sighed again before lightly jerking his shoulder to motion towards me. The Yamanaka turned towards me, and I found myself trying to hide behind Dad's familiar figure. Even though I knew she was safe, the gaze she was turning on me felt too perceptive - too foreign for my liking. "I actually was hoping if I could borrow your boyfriend for something. My little girl's been having nightmares lately and needs help sorting through them."

"Inoichi? I see..." Kanon-san blinked before looking down at me with sympathy. Apparently she saw something in me because her previously stern expression softened enough to where she walked out from behind the counter to kneel down to my height with a kind smile. "Hello there sweetheart, what's your name?"

Her soft tone threw me into surprise, and I found myself blushing. "H-Hoshino T-Tomoko, ma'am,"

To add to my shock, Kanon-san actually reached into her pocket to pull out a lotus hair pin, reaching over to gently pin it into my bangs, shifting them back. "Now now, dear, don't be shy. My Inoichi should be gentle with you - it's going to be okay." Apparently I was getting a lot of this lately. A soft hand petted my head before the woman straightened herself, looking up at Dad again. "I'll take you to him immediately."

"Thanks Kanon," Dad huffed gently, and I couldn't help but notice how his shoulders visibly sagged, all tension leaving them. The woman in response softly chuckled, patting his back heartily.

"No need to worry about it Judai - consider it a favor from a friend for such an adorable little girl!" Now I could see how Ino got her energy - Kanon-san just exuded that cheerful aura that the future girl was known for - especially when befriending Sakura. "You did a good job in raising such a beautiful flower up until now~!"

I was actually shocked to see a soft red brush Dad's face as he reached up to scratch his cheek sheepishly. "Kanon, that's great and all - but we need to focus. Please go and get Inoichi,"

The woman huffed, visibly pouting before sighing again. "Oh alright," With a swish of her green dress, she turned back to look at us for a moment before heading into the back. "Just follow me, okay?"

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in a chair in what appeared to be an examination room, a younger version of Ino's Dad flitting around me. Even though Dad was nearby holding my hand, the blue eyes staring at me just made me feel uncomfortable.

The knowledge that this man would become the Yamanaka Clan Head and the head of the Investigation part of the T&I division of Canon didn't help one bit.

"So how long have these nightmares been happening, Tomoko-chan?" The soft, gentle voice of the older man in front of me did calm my nerves a bit, but not enough to loosen my shoulders.

"U-Um… Ever since a few days ago…" Sheesh, even talking about it made me feel uncomfortable. "... After that bad customer, i-i-it's gotten worse…" I bit my lip to hold back the urge to cry. Dad, I know this helps, but why did it have to be Ino's father? I thought he was out on the front lines!

"So what do you think of it, Inoichi?" Dad interjected gently, squeezing my hand reassuringly. "Visions or after-effects of trauma?" And why do you have to refer to it like I'm not here?

"It could be either, Judai-senpai," The man sighed, and the spun gold that was his hair billowed around his neck in his ponytail, the Konoha symbol on his navy headband standing out against the platinum blond. "I'm just surprised that your 9 year old girl is going through this much stress - was the attack that bad?"

"... Enough to make me draw my sword, man," Dad deadpanned slowly.

There was a moment of silence as Inoichi literally tripped over his own sandal at the words. I waited for the man to recompose himself. "Oh god…" The Yamanaka breathed, disbelief clearly seen in his blue orbs. "No wonder…"

"Could you do something, Inoichi?" Dad sounded impatient, and I didn't have to look to see the small frown on his face - I could HEAR it well enough.

The future Yamanaka Clan Head sighed before straightening himself. "I'll do what I can - I just don't think I'm as good as the other experts you could've called up. Are you sure you want me to do this? It's your daughter, senpai." I didn't miss the obvious concern in his words at the mention of me.

Dad sighed again, hand still holding onto mine. "I'm sure Inoichi. Out of all the Yamanakas I've met, you're the best at this. Quit doubting yourself, and just please," A note of desperation went through Dad's voice. "... Just help Tomoko-chan."

I didn't realize Dad worried about me that much.

Inoichi blinked, clear surprise in his blue orbs before he sighed again, a defeated smile on his face. "The fact that you're making such a face means that this is serious, huh senpai?"

"You got that right," Dad hotly retorted back.

"...Alright then," The Yamanaka sighed before turning to me, and I didn't miss how his expression morphed to that of sympathy and concern. His face alone showed what a great father he would be to Ino one day. "Tomoko-chan, I'll be taking you with me to look into your mind a bit, and we'll try to walk through and figure out what's going on, alright?"

Despite his gentle tone, a sense of dread went through me. "I-I-It's not going to hurt, is it?" I found myself squeaking worriedly. The ways Yamanaka investigation was shown in the anime didn't help me that much - since the only time I saw Inoichi do something similar was when he was interrogating Hanare!

"Of course not," Inoichi said gently, a hand reaching over to ruffle my hair. I didn't miss how his eyes went towards the lotus pin in my bangs before he looked back down at me. "It'll be just like you went to sleep - if this goes well, then the nightmares should stop."

"O-Okay…" I mumbled, closing my eyes once his hand went over to touch my forehead.

Immediately, all sense of my surroundings faded away as I found my vision going into myself. Strangely, when I opened my eyes, what greeted me wasn't an examination room but a vast expanse that reminded me of both the great libraries from Hogwarts and the Konoha library. From where I was standing in the area, I could see shelves and shelves of differently colored books, each with their own small titles that I couldn't see from my position in the center. At one point, the long expanse of book shelves ended at a certain wall with no windows, and when I turned my head, it was the same all around.

My mind was apparently a library of its own with a circular room design and everything.

"... This is interesting for a 9 year old girl's mind," Inoichi commented dryly, standing next to me while crossing his arms. "But at the same time, I'm not surprised, considering you're Judai-senpai's little girl," Soon enough, I was surprised to see a book float out of a shelf to fly over to us, opening up to reveal an image.

Specifically, an image of my first meeting with Kakashi.

 _...We really were small back then, weren't we?_

The way the image was playing reminded me of a flashback. I could easily see the past version of me move her mouth to talk and everything, even reaching over to offer her hand to the smaller version of my best friend.

Warmth filled my heart almost instantly. _Kakashi-kun…_ The small version of the Hatake visibly smiled through his mask as he reached for my other self's hand, and for once, I didn't feel like I was inside my own mind. It didn't feel like I had to worry about the future or any stupid nightmare.

For once, it felt like I was at peace.

Unfortunately, Inoichi-san took the moment to cough softly into his fist, breaking the atmosphere and making the book close up on itself and fly back into its original shelf. "It looks like there's nothing wrong here." I turned to look at him, and the Yamanaka smiled almost mournfully. "I'm sorry Tomoko-chan, but do you think you could show me the source of the problem?"

A sense of foreboding filled me as I nodded. "O-Okay, I-Inoichi-san, this way," I turned, and to my surprise, a staircase formed itself in the floor, leading downwards. I didn't pay mind to how my appearance seemed to have changed from the summer dress to a translucent galaxy-patterned kimono dress, blue stars and everything, choosing to escort the older man down. The staircase seemed to go down for quite a while, resembling the one I used to use when heading up and down my college's main library, and with each open door, a new library greeted us. However, the further we went down, the more I noticed the amount of decay and messiness in each new room.

Initially, it started with a few fallen books. Then, it started to escalate, with an older book smell greeting us as more books were out of their shelves and on the floor, appearing abandoned. By the time we reached the last door, I had seen far more than I would've thought possible, with some doors even having stray images and memories leaving the fallen, ashen remains that would've been books.

"...Will you be able to handle this, Tomoko-chan?" Inoichi asked slowly, his face looking a little green. Then again, with all the decay we saw the further we went down the stairs, I wouldn't blame him since some of the rooms had the strong smell of decayed book - and I can tell you one thing. It's not pleasant.

"...We have to, Inoichi-san." I sighed, lightly tugging at the hem of my sleeve before putting a hand on the old doorknob. "These nightmares are already unbearable." The metal rattled in my hand before I pushed the door open, and the incoming sight made my heart drop in my stomach.

There was absolutely nothing in the last room. Instead of bookshelves and fallen books, there were simply floating images, each more chaotic than the last, flying around in the air like birds. In the center of it all was a figure, kneeling on one knee and head bowed. I forced myself to walk inside, and with each step, the figure became closer with its characteristics becoming more clear in the fog.

To my shock and horror, the figure resembled me.

Or more specifically, the **past me.**

With long brown hair reaching the middle of her back, black glasses on the rim of her nose, and the same beauty marks on the left side of the mouth and right side of the nose. Heck, she even had the same chest size and height I once had as Vy, resembling a C cup and if not for her kneeling stature, she could've passed off to be Vy entirely.

This new person looked exactly like how I was when I died - minus all the blood and possibly ruptured lung - with the jeans, purple blouse, and everything.

Once I came close enough to be a few centimeters away from her left sneaker, the figure lifted her head to look at Inoichi-san and I, giving us both an eyeful of dark brown. **"Hello there, I'm Hisako."** Her voice was both soft and somewhat menacing, resembling my voice, but deeper. **"It's nice to finally meet you Tomoko-chan,"** I didn't miss the undertone of affection the woman had when turning to me.

It took about a few seconds for me to find my voice. "I-It's nice to meet you too," I found myself squeaking out uncertainly. "By chance, are you a byproduct of my mind?"

 **"In a sense,"** The lady dubbed Hisako rumbled, getting to her feet to stand at full height. Now that I could fully look at her, she really was the spitting image of Vy. She looked to be about 5 foot 2 - the same height I had back then too. This was starting to get creepy if not for the stoic expression Hisako had on her face. **"With all the visions and the recent trauma you had, you might as well call me a byproduct of your mind attempting to right itself."**

"... So you're not some kind of foreign entity, correct Hisako-san?" Inoichi-san added softly, hand on his chin.

Hisako simply gave the Yamanaka an exasperated look before turning back to me. From the looks of it, I only really reached the middle of her chest in height. **"I'm not a foreign entity, sir."** I didn't miss the clear distaste running through the deep voice. **"** I **may as well be an alternate personality. With the recent attempt on Tomoko's life, it's been hard to return to our place at the piano, and since music has been therapeutic so far, all the memories and nightmares that were once held back came at full force. I was created as a safety mechanism to deal with those memories so that our shared mind won't fracture anymore than it already has."**

… Was this becoming Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories without the figurative chains?

"S-So then, who's the real Tomoko?" I said slowly, biting the bottom of my lip. "W-When this all ends, who will wake up? H-Heck," I found a large lump in my throat, my hands becoming sweaty. "What's the point of all these dreams? A-Are they just anxious dreams? O-Or-" I couldn't help but notice the images floating around us even more, some becoming clear enough to show specific scenes.

 _Kakashi, dead in the rubble._

 _Obito, coughing blood from under the large rock crushing the entirety of his left side._

 _Kurama, large tails destroying houses everywhere in sight._

"A-Am I supposed to be seeing these?" I didn't even realize I was crying until Hisako kneeled down to smile at me, wiping a tear away from my cheek.

 **"Don't worry, Tomoko-chan."** For such a deep baritone, I didn't miss the tenderness in her voice. " **You did well handling all this until this point. Don't worry about the what-ifs for now,"** With a simple snap of her fingers, the images all disappeared, leaving the three of us in a simple white space. **"I'm a part of you - and for now, let me handle this. You need to focus on getting better on your side, alright? When this all ends, you'll still be the one in control. I'll just be handling everything in the shadows like I did before."**

Even then, the doubt just wouldn't go away. "B-But why?" I choked out, doing my best to wipe at my eyes with my kimono sleeve. "Why are you going this far for me? Why for such a pathetic girl like me?"

 _For someone who can't do anything? For a civilian girl who can't even help her friends when the time might come?_

 _Will I be able to save everyone?_

Hisako visibly frowned before leaning over to rest her forehead against mine. **"You idiot,"** She murmured, voice still soft. **"Don't say that when nothing's happened yet. The future isn't set in stone. And I'm here to help you with all that."** Warm chocolate stared into sapphire as a soft smile graced her face. " **Because I'm a part of you too. You gave me love - so I'll do my part to help you protect that love. You don't want to lose it again, right?"**

The image of Mommy standing over what appeared to be blood rushed through my head, and even in my emotional panic, I knew what to say. "Y-Yeah…" The tears were finally starting to go away, drying on my face. "Yeah…"

The woman above me smiled again before shifting a little, lips lightly touching my exposed forehead in a soft kiss. **"Everything will be alright. Don't worry."**

"... Okay…" I took a shaky breath, and by then, Hisako gave me another smile before standing back up to hold my hand, looking at the silent Yamanaka in the room.

Inoichi blinked for a moment before sighing, a small smile on his face. "Well, this is one of the weirdest things I've ever seen," He commented dryly, shaking his head. "But I guess it's fine now, huh?"

 **"Indeed,"** Hisako deadpanned, expression morphing into one of exasperation. **"Now do me a favor and get Tomoko-chan out of here so I can clean this f-ing mess, alright? There's a lot of work to do,"**

… Was she being sassy to the future Investigative T & I head?

I decided not to question it and looked up at the Yamanaka. "... Can we, Inoichi-san?"

The Yamanaka blinked before shrugging his shoulders. "Alright then, Tomoko-chan," He leaned down to take my hand and Hisako's, linking the three of us together. "Heading out now."

I closed my eyes, and the next time I opened them, I got an eyeful of worried brown.

 _Dad._

"You alright, Tomoko-chan?" He asked softly, hand reaching over to smooth the bangs off my forehead.

If not for the lingering soft feeling on my head, I would've dismissed the whole thing as a dream. But my heart didn't feel heavy for once, and tears didn't accompany my next thought. The smile that came out of my mouth was, for once, genuine, and I knew it was going to be okay.

"I-I'm okay, Papa. Could we go home now? I'm hungry..."

In the back of my mind, I swore I could've heard a familiar deep voice laugh.

 **"Well then, you piece of work. Let's handle this together, okay?"**

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : So some people have already noticed with the previous chapter as to how I've been making a lot of Yugioh GX references in Civilian Pianist with the appearance of Jim and Judai as important figures in Tomoko's life. This is actually intentional, since I wanted to reference another fanfiction I've been working on in the past.

One of my first fanfiction ideas was pertaining to that of GX, so Judai, Hikari (Tomoko's mother and in fact the first Original Character I ever created in my life), and Jim are all homages to those origins. If it's not your cup of tea, I understand, but the references are also there to somewhat flesh out Tomoko herself since one of the things I appreciated from the original GX was the immense focus on growing up and moving into adulthood. Tomoko herself still hasn't fully moved on from the events of her past life - namely letting go of her past death and the impact her memories have - so the GX characters were put in here as a way of referencing that difference between her and the adults.

As for the guest going by Eretius, I'm not really sure how far Civilian Pianist will go. If anything, I know I will be covering Kannabi, the events leading up to Kurama's rampage, and Kakashi's time in ANBU. However, since most of Civilian Pianist will be in Tomoko's POV, you won't get all the details because of the position she's in as a civilian. After those aforementioned events, the story can go anywhere, so I'm just going with the flow. Thanks again for all the support and I hope you all stick along for the bumpy ride!


	23. Chapter 21: Future Strike

**Disclaimer** : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is actually Yui Ogata's _Future Strike_ from the Nanoha franchise's newest animated entry, Vivid Strike. If you're looking for a piano cover of the same song, I would point you towards kuroto2000's cover of it. It may only be the TV size version, but the piano sounds beautiful! Tomoko doesn't really play the song nor sing it this chapter, but it suits the mood and her current mindset in my opinion.

Please enjoy!

Note: I've actually talked with one of my consultants and we kinda decided on unofficial voice actors/Japanese seiyuu to represent the Hoshino Family in the story for those who are curious. Here they are!

 _\- Hoshino Tomoko_ \- Kaori Mizuhashi (known for Mami Tomoe from Madoka and Vivio Takamachi from Nanoha)

 _\- Hisako_ (Tomoko's other personality) - Ai Nonaka (Kyoko Sakura from Madoka)

 _\- Hoshino Hikari_ \- Nana Mizuki (think adult Fate Testarossa from Nanoha StrikerS for this)

 _\- Hoshino nee Yuki Judai_ \- KENN (this one was kinda obvious by name)

 **Warning** : From this chapter onwards, _Civilian Pianist_ may get dark due to psychological themes relating to Tomoko's rather botched reincarnation and actual past memories that Vy shares with me. There is some mention of trauma and quite a few curse words, so be forewarned. _Civilian Pianist_ will still be positive at some points, but this is something that needed to be said beforehand. Life isn't always sunshine and rainbows, so this chapter is kinda just acknowledging that even for a civilian, the ninja world isn't always the best place to live in.

 **Edit and Extra Warning (12/28/2017)** : A reviewer recently brought up the issue of how this chapter in particular can be very triggering for those who have had experience with sexual assault, so for those who would like to skip those parts, please skip past the middle section of the chapter cut off by the horizontal lines.

* * *

 _Chapter 21: Future Strike_

A sigh. They were really becoming common lately.

Minato-sensei blinked, rice ball a few inches from his mouth. "Kakashi? Everything okay?"

The ninja known as Hatake Kakashi didn't know what to think. Physically, he was feeling okay. But mentally?

" _I will be able to tell you eventually, Kakashi-kun. It's not now, but you'll know eventually. You're my best friend - I'll let you know when I need you, okay? Don't take it as an insult to yourself. It's just_ _ **me**_ _\- and I need to figure this whole thing out before I can say anything. You understand, right?"_

"…I would be lying if I said yes, Minato-sensei," Kakashi sighed again, rice ball slowly going cold in his gloved hands. Even though it was almost noon, his stomach just didn't feel hungry, and his heart was far too heavy in his chest.

Thank goodness Obito and Rin were far away enough to not hear. This was something personal - way too personal for the ninja to feel comfortable talking to his entire team about. Thankfully, they were more than 5 meters away from his current position, in their own world by sparring with one another.

What was weighing on his mind was something more than the usual banter his teammates brought.

Minato-sensei blinked again before swallowing the last bits of his food and wiping his hands on a tissue, face solemn. "... I'm guessing this is about Tomoko-chan?"

The mention of **her** name alone made his muscles tense, saliva drying up in his mouth. The Yellow Flash noticed this almost immediately, scooting closer to put an arm around the Chunin's shoulders.

"... I'm sorry Kakashi, that shouldn't have happened." Minato-sensei said softly.

For some reason, the words alone just set off **explosions.** "It shouldn't have, but it DID!" Kakashi found himself yelling, teeth biting his lip enough to draw blood through his mask. "Tomoko _shouldn't_ have gone through that kind of **shit** , yet she was TARGETED ANYWAY!" The Hatake knew he shouldn't have been yelling, considering how close his sensei was, but his vision was too inundated by red to stop. Kakashi didn't even see his teammates stop sparring at the sound of his voice, looking over in shock. "She's a **civilian** , sensei! She wasn't supposed to face _death_ yet it happened anyway! And we almost got there too late!" Even when his breathing was turning ragged, Minato-sensei stayed silent, the only sign that he was listening being the tight grip he had on Kakashi's shoulder. "She could've **died** , sensei, and had we not gotten there when we did, it might've been…"

A sudden image of a lifeless body flashed through his mind. It appeared to be similar to the enemies he slaughtered on the battlefield, but it was an image Kakashi didn't want to see **period.**

Pale green kimono dress, shining almost mournfully in the light of the setting sun. Splayed out black hair, hue dull from passing time. A large, hand-shaped redness, covering the soft skin connecting the body and head and leaving a deep mark. Familiar blue eyes, _empty and lifeless_ , remnants of dried tears lurking in the dark _._

The anger was already starting to seep away to only be replaced with _loathing._ "... She's my **best friend** , Minato-sensei." Kakashi puffed, tasting iron on his tongue. "Tomoko helped me when I needed it - hell, she and her family _saved_ Dad, and yet -"

"- And yet we nearly failed her." The Jounin finished mournfully.

The infuriating dust was starting to show in his eyes as Kakashi attempted to rein his emotions back, fists tightly clenched in his lap to the point of crushing the rice ball in his grip. "... It's been more than 3 months, and yet Tomoko hasn't even **touched** the piano, sensei. S-She's been handling something on her own, and just can't tell me… Even going to the Yamanakas, but I-I just…"

 _I don't know what to do._ His mind added helpfully. _I want to help, but I don't know what to do._

Minato blinked before pulling his student into a side hug. "... I know Kakashi, it's hard. But sometimes, those kind of things don't just go away with a snap of a finger. Events like that are life-changing."

The Yellow Flash knew it better than anyone else. The red hair trail leading to the outskirts of the Konoha border still flashed through his mind.

Not everything was sunshine and rainbows with the world these days.

" _W-What do you mean that Uzushiogakure was destroyed?"_

Minato shook his head softly to simply focus on the smaller, silver-haired ninja leaning on him, sighing. "Sometimes, all we can do is support our loved ones from the background, hoping that they get better."

Despite his words, Kakashi still tensed under his hold, frowning. "... But what if they **don't** , sensei?" He croaked.

Minato could only pull his first student closer, lump in his throat. "We'll just have to see."

It was difficult having to acknowledge that the world was cruel.

* * *

" **Alright, Tomoko-chan, try again."**

"…Haa…"

" **That's good, keep your breathing steady."** Hisako gently floated around me, brown eyes narrowed in concentration. " **Don't lose your concentration. Focus on that one memory for a moment and then let it pass."**

 _Easier said than done._ I found myself remarking, but nevertheless followed her instructions. Another image, this time of Josh, floated by, before gently disappearing into the whiteness.

Now, you're probably wondering what all of this is about.

…Well, as Hisako would put it, it's…uh.

" **I heard that, Tomoko-chan."** She deadpanned, materializing a book in her hand to lightly bonk me on the head with its spine. I think she just did her own version of the Maka-Chop. " **I know it's hard, but you need to organize your thoughts with me if you really want to get everything back together again."**

…So basically, mind-filing/organization in my own mindscape. While I would meditate in the outside world, my consciousness would go into my own mind with Hisako to handle cleaning up the images that were floating around when Inoichi-san came by. Meditation was something the Yamanaka and Dad had recommended after that initial therapy session, and Hisako just made some changes to make it what we were doing now. We had been doing this for the past few months while taking a break from the piano, just to make my mental library a bit neater on the lower floors.

Who knew trauma could mess up so much in someone's head?

…Then again, considering the world I was reborn in, I'm not that surprised to see something like that. I was just really hoping I could get by until I was 18 mentally sane and healthy! I got through it last time! **Not** dealing with a split personality!

…Although Hisako is really nice, so I'll take that last part back. She is snarky like all heck though.

" **So you're not brain-dead then?"** Hisako deadpanned, her book _very close_ to my head. " **We still have a few more memories to get through before the end of this session, dear."**

"I know that, Hisako…" I found myself mumbling, keeping my eyes closed. "Which ones are up next?"

"… **Really personal ones to both you and me, Tomoko-chan."** Even with my eyes closed, I didn't miss the soft note of hesitation going through the familiar baritone voice. " **Are you sure about going through with these ones? I have others lying around, but your mind apparently brought these particular ones up."**

 _Huh?_ I opened my eyes to get an eyeful of worried brown through black-rimmed glasses. "What do you mean, Hisako? I thought you were the one bringing all the memories around. "

"… **You keep forgetting that I'm a part of you, dear."** The older woman said dryly, once again doing her version of the Maka-Chop on my head. " **Even though I was created to help sort through this entire shitty mess, you still have the main controls. It may not have been your conscious decision, but some part of you brought these memories to the surface anyway."** To my surprise, what appeared to be a large light orb materialized itself in her hands, replacing the book, glowing brightly to the point of illuminating the beauty marks on Hisako's chin and nose. " **Just from looking at this alone, I** _ **know**_ **that it's really f-ed up. Do you want to stop here?"**

I didn't even need to think on it. "No, let's continue."

Hisako blinked before taking a step back, clear shock and surprise painted on her face. " _ **H-huh?!**_ " Her voice turned a bit high-pitched at that moment, making her appear much more like my past self. " **W-Wait, are you serious?"** Before I could take a moment to relish in the fact that I had broken Hisako's stoic demeanor through this entire exercise, I was surprised to find her rush back over to my sitting position, kneeling down to hold my cheek in her right hand, the light orb still floating over her left. " **T-Tomoko-chan, why?"**

Even with the panic in her eyes, I had already resolved myself, putting a hand over the one on my cheek. "Hisako, we started this whole routine to help get through all these memories. We just can't stop now." And I meant all. In the past few months, I had to essentially relive and review every point in Vy's past life, including her relationship with Leo and friendships with Josh, Nat-chan, Autumn, Kira-onee-chan - heck, even those private moments with family. It was painful, but I had gotten this far - and without the piano's help (which was an achievement in my book since the fear of that event was still there inside me). It didn't feel right stopping at the thought of a 'f-ed up memory' if it meant I could go back to being Nagareboshi's pianist again.

Not to mention I could tell this whole thing was affecting my social life. Even though he wouldn't say anything, I knew Kakashi was getting frustrated with my quiet work. And as his best friend, I know better than anyone that he wanted answers as soon as possible. And I wanted to answer him. Hopefully this would be the last session to help sort through everything so that I could face those silver eyes again in the hopes of not seeing the Sharingan projected in the left orb.

To put it lightly, I really needed to get all my shit together if I even wanted to _think_ about preventing the tragedy at Kannabi.

There was NO way in hell I would let my best friend OR any of my loved ones go through that kind of trauma if I could help it.

"… **I don't know whether or not I should be proud of you or just plain pissed."** Hisako deadpanned, bumping her forehead with mine in exasperation. " **I'll ask this again Tomoko-chan. Are you sure about seeing these memories? Even for me, I can tell it's a big, life-changing, and fucked up memory."**

The fact that Hisako dropped the 'f-ed' up term for saying the full curse word said a lot.

Even then, I already knew my answer, glancing at the light orb in her left hand before nodding with a smile. "I'm sure Hisako. It should be the last of this stuff, so let's get through it."

The woman in front of me simply sighed, a defeated smile on her face. "… **What am I going to do with you?"** She muttered, bringing me into a one-armed hug. " **You're seriously unbelievable, Tomoko-chan."**

Even though it was a serious atmosphere, I couldn't stop the giggle escaping my throat. "Tell me something I don't know, Hisako."

" **Yes, yes, I know already."** Hisako said dryly, letting go to look at me in the eye, light orb still in hand. " **Ready?"**

"Always."

* * *

 _ **Warning**_ _:_ The aforementioned events related to sexual trauma start here. If you have triggers of any kind _,_ _ **please skip this part!**_

The light orb floated in Hisako's left hand for a moment before flying over and sinking into my chest. Immediately, my surroundings disappeared, changing from my library mindscape into something… _different_.

" _Vy, could you help me with this?"_

Huh?

"… _What is it this time, Bro?"_

… Is that Hisako's voice? No, wait…

I forced myself to blink and wipe at my eyes before looking around again.

… _Fuck._ I knew where I was. The familiar pale white walls, the pink blankets on the bed, and a bunny plush toy.

The two siblings running by me just confirmed my worst suspicions and horror.

It was Vy - the past version of me, but considerably younger, looking to be around 10, running around with her older brother—my original older brother—in that childhood home. Judging by the faraway snores, Vy's—no, **my** old Dad was present too, but he was asleep in another room.

" _I just learned something new in SexEd, and I was wondering if you could help me with something about it_ — _that okay?"_ Even for a memory, Big Bro looked exactly like he once did as a 11 year old, with shaggy black hair and a bit of a protruding stomach. And for such an innocent question, the sense of foreboding and fear building up in me just confirmed **which** memory Hisako just put me in.

"… _Uh, okay? But Daddy's asleep - shouldn't you try asking him? He should know better!"_

 _Don't go there…please._

" _I guess, but he's tired! And you're my little sis_ — _you can help out, right?"_

 _Don't…_

"— **moko-chan!"**

" _S-Sure! What do you want me to do?"_

" _I was kinda hoping you could take off your_ —"

 _No. Don't say yes. You'll just do something you'll regret, Vy! Don't do it!_

"— **Tomoko-chan!"**

" _Uh…okay!"_

 _NO!_

* * *

" **TOMOKO-CHAN!"** Before I even knew it, the two ghosts disappeared with that childhood home to be replaced by the familiar mindscape library, Hisako in front of me visibly sweating.

I didn't even realize I was hyperventilating until Hisako shook me by the shoulders, panic in her brown eyes. In the end, only a few words escaped my mouth. "H-Holy shit…"

" **Goddamnit, Tomoko-chan!"** Even with Hisako headbutting me with all the force she had, I could barely register the pain, only really recognizing her arms immediately wrapping around my limp form. " **Why…? Why did you have to put** _ **that**_ **memory out?!"**

Even though I was being squashed into her bosom, I apparently had enough breathing room to speak. "H-Hisako, was that—?"

"… **Yeah…yeah…"** Her long brown hair tickled my cheek as I could feel her chest begin to shake. To my shock, I could hear the familiar baritone _crack_ as wet droplets started to fall on my head. " **That…that was Vy's first trigger, Tomoko-chan. Vy's** _ **defining**_ **trauma."** Hisako breathed in shakily before squeezing me a bit tighter. " **Even for** _ **me**_ **, that was a lot to take in. We were lucky that you didn't get into the whole** _ **meat**_ **of the memory but even then. Traumatic experiences aren't pretty, and even if you're Tomoko now, the emotion is still there."**

"... Even though that memory is no longer _real_ , it still has an effect," I finished dully, only now really regaining enough of my bearings to hug Hisako back, closing my eyes to lean against her.

Traumas just **suck** —even ones that were supposed to stay dead.

It took a moment for both of us to calm down, and by the time I reopened my eyes, the library mindscape looked a bit messier with some books splayed open on the ground. Luckily, no memories were playing in them, so we were safe - somewhat.

Considering how Hisako was still shaken though, I didn't really know what to think.

"… **Tomoko-chan?** " I blinked before looking up and getting a glimpse of concerned brown through black-rimmed glasses. Hisako resembled Mom for a moment with the face she was making, eyebrows furrowed in concern. " **Will you be alright heading back out there?"**

"I'm not sure, Hisako." I found myself looking down at my lap, occasionally glancing at the left hand that once held that accursed memory. "That was a lot to take in - but I know I have to head back outside at one point. And you and I both know after **that** memory, we can't really continue this session any longer."

Even if time moved differently in my head, what about my physical body? I had no clue.

Sure, Mom and Dad knew I meditated these days, but for hours on end? That would probably worry them even more.

…And then there's Kakashi and Sakumo-san too….

Sigh.

To my surprise, Hisako sighed herself before reaching over to lean her forehead against mine, forcing me to look at her in the eye again. From the close distance, I could easily make out the markings on her glasses and the beauty mark on her nose. " **Tomoko-chan, just be careful out there, okay? Promise me that."**

Looking into that familiar brown said more than enough. I just nodded with a timid smile. "I promise Hisako."

The woman in front of me smiled back, tears still budding in her eyes before reaching over to give one last hug. I took a few moments to bask in the familiar warmth before closing my eyes. " **I'll see you later then, Tomoko-chan."**

The next time I opened my eyes, I got an eyeful of my bedroom. Even though I had only been meditating, it felt like something had changed in the atmosphere. Despite the usual placing of my futon, closet, and small stack of books in the corner, it felt different.

If anything, it felt like the calm before the storm with the stale air.

I decided to unfold my legs and stretch, only to get a large helping of _OW_.

 _Ugh._ I guess I was sitting long enough to where my body just felt _uncomfortable_ with the whole thing - providing a gift in the name of cramps. Holding back the urge to wince, I attempted to breathe deeply to calm the nerves while keeping one eye out on my surroundings. Even if it was just my room, I could see through the open window that the sun was setting.

By the time the cramps had finally started to simmer down in my legs, I could already tell that I had been sitting for a few hours without a break by that point. And with my stomach growling, it just showed that I **really** needed to get out of the room.

However, once I stood up to walk over to the door, the doorknob jiggled long before I even touched it, opening with an audible _click_. What greeted me was familiar silver spikes, a blue Konoha headband, and a half-lidded, exasperated gaze.

 **Oh great**. Hisako commented dryly.

"K-Kakashi-kun?" I said slowly.

"Tomoko, could we talk?" My best friend ground out, frown visible through his mask.

For once, Hisako and I had the same thought.

 **Yep, we're in trouble.**

* * *

The future Yamanaka Clan Head carefully walked into the room, immediately kneeling on one knee and bowing his head in respect. "…Hokage-sama?"

A soft puff of a pipe was his answer. "What is it Inoichi?"

"I came to make a report on some findings I've discovered recently."

"What might those be?"

"Recently, I've been handling the therapy of a girl you may know by the name of Hoshino Tomoko."

Inoichi didn't have to look up to see the Third's reaction. Judging by his nonchalant turning of his chair and the shifting of paperwork, the ninja knew he had his leader's attention. "The pianist of Nagareboshi Cafe and Judai's daughter? Yes, I know of her - is there something to be concerned about?"

The Yamanaka just looked down at his hand, frown on his face. "The thing is, Hokage-sama, lately Tomoko-chan has been experiencing strange nightmares, and when Judai-senpai came to me asking for help on the subject matter, I went into her mind only to see a very disturbing scene."

"And that would be?"

"…The Nine-Tails assaulting what appeared to be Konoha, sir."

The audible sound of clay shattering echoed throughout the room as the soft puffing of tobacco disappeared in exchange for tension. "…How?"

"I don't understand it myself, sir. If anything, Hoshino Tomoko should not have _any_ information about the Nine-Tails considering her civilian position. From what I've observed, she is friends with the current container, Uzumaki Kushina, but even then she has displayed no knowledge of Kushina-san's current status."

A deep breath. "…Was there anything else in those nightmares that needs to be investigated?"

"Scenes of what appeared to be an older Hatake Kakashi dead in rubble, and Uchiha Obito, crushed under a rock. They were all fragments of what appeared to be something greater, Hokage-sama, but I didn't really look into it much considering her emotional state. Judai-senpai originally came to me asking to help Tomoko due to her recent incident with a drunk nin trying to kill her, so I didn't want to probe more than necessary. If anything, they may be just fear-induced hallucinations, but with the Nine-Tails appearing in Tomoko's mind, I couldn't help but feel cautious."

A sigh. "Right now, we probably don't have enough evidence to prove that Hoshino Tomoko may have information on the future, Inoichi. If anything, they may just be hallucinations as you say. However, the fact that the Nine-Tails did appear does shed some suspicion on her. So, Inoichi, as Hokage, I order you to supervise Hoshino Tomoko and her continued therapy. If anything seems out of line, bring her to me _immediately_."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : Not much to say except an apology. I'm REALLY sorry to all my wonderful readers and followers for taking so long with this update - it was honestly a combination of writer's block, finishing up with finals, and getting distracted by playing Pokemon Moon, so it just took that long. Not to mention, it's kinda a short chapter since I just had a bit of a hard time trying to grasp the mood _Civilian Pianist_ is going towards. The fact is that the bad customer experience was the first step towards a huge mess that Tomoko has to deal with, and the next few chapters is really me trying to show that this is getting serious. She can't just leave all this foreknowledge to herself, and things will change with how she handles things.

Hope you guys did enjoy the chapter though, and thanks again for supporting me! I'll be working on the next chapter ASAP to make up for this one!

 **Edit (6/30/2017):** So a guest recently put up a review addressing this chapter as well as previous chapters up to this one, and all I can really say is an apology. When I look back at some of this early work, I find myself cringing because things could've been done better. There probably should have been more tension, a few more people actually doubting Tomoko's abilities, and the fact that I put out a personal trauma of my own in this chapter only to leave a note saying no questions was a bit foolish. But I'll still keep the stuff here. A friend recommended that I keep moving forward and only do rewrites when _Civilian Pianist_ is finished, so until then, it's only spelling and grammar. I will keep future feedback for reference when that time comes. In the meantime, anyone is alright to asking me what happened. Just be aware that some questions may not be answered depending on how they are worded.


	24. ANBU Analysis Report: Kakashi

_Disclaimer_ : Again, I don't own _anything_ except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. This fanfic has been written for the sake of entertainment/destressing, _not_ for pissing others off! Please enjoy!

 _Author's Notes_ : So this is actually an omake/special background thing that I actually asked Frost-Ninja-Dragon, one of my two consultants for _Civilian Pianist_ and best friend, to write so that I could better grasp some character background and various relationships throughout the fanfic's current run so far. As of right now, Tomoko and her family's continued presence have made quite a few ripples in the original canon works to where I requested this specifically to figure out where Kakashi as a character was in _Civilian Pianist_ so far. CP Kakashi and Canon Kakashi are considerably two different people even at this stage of the story, so you could look at this as a way of looking at how much has changed from canon and what has stayed consistent.

Not to mention considering that for the past few days, I've been struggling with writing Chapter 22 due to writer's block, I thought about posting this profile after some personal edits to help you wonderful readers sate a bit of your hunger while waiting for the next chapter. I encourage you all to check out Frost-Ninja-Dragon's work, since he's been in the fanfic business far longer than I have, and currently has quite an idea library that you can check on his profile!

Again, I hope you enjoy this little tidbit!

* * *

 **ANBU ANALYSIS REPORT** :

 _Shinobi Operative Bio_ —

 _Subject_ : Hatake Kakashi

 _General Overview_ : Kakashi gives off the appearance of a cold, uncaring, and dull individual who has minimal interest for other subjects and concerns besides those that relate to shinobi duty and creed. However, Kakashi is actually a kind and otherwise lonely child who refuses to express himself and his interests, following the shinobi code of, "shinobi are without emotions", and taking it to heart. However, it has been noted that after continuous interactions with Hoshino Tomoko, a pianist that has been making a name for herself in her family lounge café, Nagareboshi Café, Kakashi has begun to show more emotion in social life. Fellow nin have even observed that the Hatake has even begun to forgo the shinobi code in everyday social situations.

It is apparent that, despite retaining some of his cold, stoic, and suave persona, Kakashi has begun to be more open to more individuals, until the failed mission incident with one Hatake Sakumo, Kakashi's father. After the incident, Kakashi regressed to portraying his previous persona to the public, only showing his more open and friendly persona to a select group of friends and colleagues.

On a continuous note, Kakashi has begun to show a sparking interest in one Hoshino Tomoko. It is suspected that his interest was borne of admiration for the girl's piano skill, but now speculated to actually be an unconscious romantic interest. Kakashi has shown an interest in Tomoko beyond that of simple friendship, and it is speculated that he may perhaps attempt to explore these feelings later on when he becomes aware of how he truly feels towards the young girl.

[Off record, ANBU personnel have set up a betting pool on the exact time Kakashi and Tomoko begin to be a romantic couple. Current pool is standing at 50,000 ryo.]

* * *

 _Relations_ —

 _Hatake Sakumo_ : Kakashi's relationship with his father in the beginning was a simple one, strained due to the lack of a maternal figure in the young boy's life and Sakumo's continuous participation in missions that tended to leave the boy to, more often than necessary, care for himself. The relationship between the two became ever more strained and borderline nonexistent after Sakumo's failed mission. It was only after the efforts of Hoshino Tomoko, as well as the girl's parents, was the relationship mended. However, Kakashi's relationship with his father is still strained to due to, possibly, a confusion as to the "why and how" of his father's mission failure and actions to and after the blundered operation.

[Additionally, investigation into circumstances of mission is highly recommended. Opinions of various operatives believes that the failure to be due to sabotage, perhaps by a traitorous cell or faction within the Leaf.]

 _Namikaze Minato_ : Elite Jounin and sensei to Kakashi, the young shinobi seems to see Minato as a second father. The ninja has been shown to consider Minato's opinions and advice highly. Kakashi has also shown that he is relaxed around Minato's presence, causing speculation that Kakashi sees Minato as one of the figures that he can trust to be able to act as himself around. In addition, Kakashi may also see Minato as an idol figure, a person that he wishes to aspire to become, or surpass.

 _Uzumaki Kushina_ : The girlfriend of Kakashi's Jounin sensei, Kushina's presence around Kakashi is that of a maternal figure. Kakashi has shown to be highly friendly, courteous, and skittish in Kushina's presence. Due to the lack of a mother, Kushina has filled the unknown, or perhaps known, role in Kakashi's life.

Kakashi's skittish reaction to Kushina is noted to be due to two variables:

One: Kakashi does not wish to lose Kushina as a maternal figure in his life, and avoids situations that may cause her to no longer be a part of the boy's life.

Two: The Red Hot Habanero.

 _Hoshino Tomoko_ : The best friend of the silver-haired nin, Kakashi's true feelings towards the civilian pianist are currently questionable. Operatives have concluded currently that Kakashi holds the girl in high opinion and care, possibly at a greater level than some of his fellow peers, but some also speculate the Hatake unconsciously holds budding romantic feelings and interest for the girl. Since Tomoko herself has been noted to be the only individual seen thus far that can freely hug the Hatake without any consequence, it just adds to the ambiguity of their friendship.

It is known that Kakashi is extremely relaxed and open when around the girl, and guarded and protective in topics that concern Tomoko.

 _Uchiha Obito_ : One of Kakashi's teammates on Team Minato, it has been noted that the two are comparable to oil and water. With the Uchiha's constant tardiness and blundering failures skill-wise, the two often get on each others' nerves more often than the people around them would appreciate. It is extremely common to find the two shinobi in the midst of a verbal argument if not for a very intense sparring session when Team Minato is gathered together.

However, it has been noted that the two can work together, albeit grudgingly, depending on the circumstances at hand. It is common knowledge that only Rin, Minato, Kushina, or Tomoko can calm the pair down when a fight breaks out.

 _Nohara Rin_ : Kakashi's other teammate on Team Minato, the ninja has been shown to be awkward if not aloof around the brunette medic during a majority of their interactions. This may be due to Rin's blatant crush on the Hatake, and for a ninja who previously focused on the shinobi code a majority of his life, Kakashi may just not know what to do. Currently, it can be concluded that Kakashi sees the medic as a fellow teammate and nothing more.

 _Might Guy_ : The self-proclaimed "Eternal Rival" to the Hatake, Kakashi has a rather… strange relationship with the Green Genin. Much like his relationship with Rin, Kakashi is shown to be aloof and cold around Guy, ignoring him in favor of either a book, training, or Tomoko's piano music. However, when prompted, Kakashi has been shown to be just as competitive as 'the Green Beast of Konoha', actively participating in duels of the Genin's choosing.

One of the more significant battles to note is their first public match via racing to the Hokage Monument and back to Nagareboshi Cafe, only to see who could hug one Hoshino Tomoko (the host of that competition at the time) and carry her the highest. Naturally, that match ended in Kakashi's victory, and since then, Guy has been seen running around the village on just his hands or attempting to handle 500 pushups to get payback for his loss.

 _Hoshino Judai_ : Tomoko's father and retired shinobi, Kakashi has been noted to be cordial and respectful towards the older man. Since Hatake Sakumo's failed mission, Kakashi has been seen interacting with Judai more positively, occasionally helping with chores or cleaning around Nagareboshi Cafe when free. Judai himself seems to share this respect towards the Hatake, often offering advice when necessary and actively including him in the Hoshino family activities. However, Kakashi has also shown signs of suspicion around the older man considering his retired ninja status, often questioning a lot of Judai's current choices in comparison to Minato. More investigation may be necessary on this development.

 _Hoshino Hikari_ : Tomoko's mother and co-business owner of Nagareboshi Cafe with his husband Judai, Kakashi has shown a similar relationship with her as he does with Judai. It is speculated that the shinobi sees Hikari as another maternal figure or perhaps an aunt, considering that Kakashi is often seen attending training sessions with a homemade bento in hand, crafted by Hikari herself.

* * *

Further Reports shall be written as investigation continues. Be wary of new reports and developments.

ANBU OPERATIVES: TATSU, KITSUNE, TORI, ŌKAMI.


	25. Chapter 22: Who Am I?

**Disclaimer** : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is specifically Hypochondriac Piano's cover of _Xion's Theme_ from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Tomoko does play this song near the end of this chapter (or at least tries to), and it overall fits the ending mood of this chapter.

For those in want of a nail or more angst, I would point you towards the vocal cover of Xion's Theme done by Lizz Robinett. Even though the song itself pertains to Xion's character specifically, you can look at some of the lyrics in Tomoko's context, considering her divide between her past and current lives. Not to mention, Lizz is _amazing_ in creating song lyrics for a lot of famous songs, and I encourage you to check her YouTube channel out! I just warn you to bring tissues beforehand because a lot of Lizz's Kingdom Hearts content can be sad depending on how you go in interpreting the lyrics.

On the other hand, an alternate theme for a majority of this chapter would be AlexGek025's piano cover of _Emotion_ from Pokemon Black  & White considering Tomoko's emotional state.

For a last note in this section, this chapter is specifically dedicated to my two consultants and real life versions of Josh and Leo, one being known as Frost-Ninja-Dragon on Fanfiction. They've really helped me come all this way, so I'm very grateful to them. Love you both and if you can see this - you'll always be my best bros no matter how much time passes!

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 22: Who Am I?_

When a best friend that you've known for about 4 years comes up to you directly, asking "Could we talk?", then you know it's something you have to take seriously.

Even if you're feeling emotionally conflicted like all dang heck and don't really know how to start.

That basically summed up my situation in just a few sentences - but even then, a part of me doesn't feel like that fully covers everything.

Just looking at Kakashi's back said a lot. Even though I was just a few footsteps away from him, the way the familiar figure was so tense and somewhat hunched spoke more than anything else.

It was only after I had meekly nodded a 'yes' to his previous question that I really took notice of this. My best friend proceeded to just grab my right hand in his left, promptly walking me/dragging me out of my room and to a staircase leading to the roof without a single word being exchanged.

Now that I think about it, his hand also seemed to share a similar message, being both tense but soft while holding onto me.

When did Kakashi start feeling more **powerful** than me? Not that he wasn't before, but…

… When did he start feeling dependable?

Apparently I was stuck in these thoughts for far too long, because I soon found myself crawling on top of the roof of Nagareboshi, being pulled over to sit next to Kakashi. Since the sun was setting in the horizon, it illuminated the village with a soft red while the beginnings of a night blue were starting to blanket the rest of the sky. Even when night was beginning to fall, the remaining sunbeams seemed to just add color to the rather tense atmosphere, specifically highlighting the silver metal on Kakashi's forehead protector.

Then, there was silence. Even though we were sitting next to each other, still holding hands after all this time, it just felt like a wave of uneasiness hit us both by storm. A part of me wanted to say something - anything - if it meant breaking this awkward silence.

And yes - I just admitted it's an awkward silence, not a 'contemplative silence'. You're free to applaud now.

… Then again, considering how my humor is again in the down lows of 'Sahara Desert-dry', this wasn't really the best time to be thinking on such things.

"Tomoko, we're best friends, right?" The sudden question nearly made me jump from my sitting position on the roof, almost letting go of Kakashi's hand if not for his tight grip.

I blinked before turning to him with a sense of foreboding. "... I always thought we were. Why do you ask?"

The Chunin sighed, grip on my hand starting to become a bit sweaty. Before the embarrassment could settle in, he spoke again, albeit quietly. "... So then why haven't you been talking to me as much during the past three months?"

I swore my body could've turned to stone if it were possible.

"Huh?" I said stupidly, the familiar heat of shame flooding me.

"Don't 'huh' me, Tomoko," As if to emphasize on how _done_ he was with the whole thing, Kakashi proceeded to facepalm, shaking his head. "Even if you don't say anything, I know you've been meditating for a few hours every day for the past few months and how you almost always run to Judai and Hikari-san's room in the middle of the night."

… **Yeah, he's onto us.** Hisako added dryly.

I just didn't know what to say. All the saliva in my mouth almost immediately dried up and I found myself moving my lips in an attempt to say something, only for silence to greet me.

"Why can't you just get through your dense head that I'm _here_ for you, Tomoko?" My heart jolted in response as Kakashi shook his head again, silver spikes lightly tickling my cheek from the close distance. "No matter what kind of big or small thing you're handling, you're free to come talk to me. You don't have to hide it all to yourself - hell, it's okay if you can't say everything yet." His shoulders sagged from another quiet sigh. "But if it makes you feel any better, you can just share a small part of it if you want. As your friend, I won't judge you on anything. I'll **never** judge you, Tomoko."

It was as though a weight was lifted off my chest. For the first time in months, I felt lighter than anything else in the world, and the words just left my lips without me even thinking too much about it.

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun…"

To my surprise, my best friend simply lifted his head from his other hand, giving me a frown. "Kakashi," He stated firmly.

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Tomoko, we've been friends for almost 4 years now. You can drop the -kun." Kakashi elaborated, exasperation clearly written on his face before a glint of sympathy glowed in his silver orbs. "And besides - do you feel like talking?"

I found myself biting my lip a little when looking down at my lap to ponder my answer. Even though I could tell my best friend was trying to be encouraging, nothing was really coming to mind. What was I supposed to say?

 **That you're the reincarnation of an emotional 18 year old girl that apparently watched a series involving you and your sensei's son in a whole bunch of weird shenanigans which includes saving the world and handling the Duck-butt Uchiha, who by the way, completely sucks** _ **ass**_ **?** Hisako deadpanned from her corner of the mindscape library. **Or how you've been dealing with the trauma from your past life and how it's been affecting your current life to the point where I could easily diagnose you as clinically insane considering my own existence and the immense amount of past memories?**

… _Not helping Hisako_.

 **You asked for it, dear.** She replied.

In the end, I just sighed before taking a breath to steel myself for the upcoming vent. "…You remember that drunk customer, right Kakashi?"

"How could I forget that **bastard** , Tomoko?" I wasn't surprised to hear the amount of _venom_ in my friend's response. "He nearly…"

Kakashi didn't need to finish the comment. The lingering pain in my neck (probably from the emotional impact) still was there after all.

I forced myself to concentrate on what I was going to say to keep my thoughts away from the throbbing in my vocal cords. "The thing is, ever since… that day," I swallowed the lump in my throat to continue, despite feeling the heavy urge to cry. "I've been getting nightmares."

Kakashi didn't say a single thing in response, instead tightening the grip he had on my hand while rubbing a thumb over the top of my palm. The gesture was nice - more than enough to keep me emotionally focused. A few seconds of silence passed before he spoke, voice softer than anything I had ever heard before. "... Of what?"

For some reason, the memories decided to choose that precise moment to flood my head, keeping me from saying a proper answer. Even with my best friend sitting right next to me, I found myself getting dragged into another scene against my will, hearing those voices all over again.

" _Kakashi, come over here. I'll start immediately."_

" _I'm going to die here. But.. I'll be able to be your eye… and see the future with you, Kakashi…"_

" _Obito!"_

 **TOMOKO-CHAN! This is NOT the time to space out!** Thank goodness for Hisako. She literally gave me a mental slap in the face for me to be brought back into reality again, only to face Kakashi's concerned gaze. For some reason, the image of a glowing red Sharingan overlapped with the familiar silver in his left eye, and I had to fiercely shake my head to get it out of my mind.

"... Tomoko?" Kakashi prodded, hand still gripping mine. I didn't even realize he was still holding onto it even during my mental freakout.

Then again, it had been a while since my last _honest_ confession - and just looking at my best friend said more than enough. I needed to say something -  now.

"I-I…" The thought alone made tears start to build up in my eyes and I forced myself to look away from the familiar silver orbs just to get a semblance of composure. "I-I kept seeing… you and the rest of Team Minato… **dead**."

God, just saying it _alone_ was already hard enough. But to my best friend? I could easily see this as emotional torture.

The images flowing through my head just made it worse even with Hisako attempting to clear them away.

My ears could pick up the slightest indication of a gasp from my friend, but the emotions were swirling in my heart far too much for me to stop. From the corner of my eye, it looked like Kakashi wanted to say something, but the sobs coming out of my mouth were already drowning out his familiar voice. "Obito-kun g-g-got _crushed_ by a rock, Rin-chan got _s-s-stabbed_ in the heart, Minato-san got _impaled_ … a-and…" The tears were already starting to become a waterfall down my face, dripping down onto my lap as I attempted to keep the sniffles at bay. "K-K-Kakashi g-g-got _k-k-killed_ by an enemy nin…"

 _The light was already starting to fade from the familiar silver as blood ran down his face. Even if he wanted to do something, he had no more chakra to even move - trapped in the rubble of the village he dedicated his entire life to._ " _I guess… this is it for me. Obito… Rin… I'll see you guys soon."_

 _ **Kakashi!**_

To my surprise, the grip on my hand just tugged at my arm, and I found myself leaning against a familiar chest. A warm arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer as the hand holding mine let got to reach over and pat my head.

I was too frozen in emotional shock to move. "K-Kakashi?"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Tomoko." Kakashi murmured softly, his breath gently rustling the tips of my hair. "It's been hard, huh?"

"L-Like all hell, K-Kakashi~!" I clutched at the front of his shirt tightly in an attempt to calm myself. In the end, I still found myself wailing/venting quite a bit in my best friend's shoulder. At this point, a part of me didn't really care that I was full out bawling since I knew that I needed a good cry. Hisako's memory sessions may have helped, but not enough to this extent. I just wanted to talk to _someone_ other than a Yamanaka or a split part of my subconscious. Hopefully I wasn't blowing out his eardrums like I possibly did three months ago. "I-I haven't been able to sleep well for the past few **months** , the piano just seems so _far away_ now because of what that idiot drunk did, and I-I… I… " A lump caught itself in my throat, forcing me to stop in favor of more sniffles escaping me. "I…."

 _I'm just scared of dying again. Hell - I'm scared of everyone I love getting hurt again._

"Tomoko, shh." In the middle of all the blurry tears, I could make out the soft navy blue of my best friend's mask as Kakashi placed his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes. "Breathe."

Instinctively, I took in a deep breath through my nose, waiting a few tense seconds to let it go. Then it was rinse and repeat. Once the tears started to dry a bit, I could make out a small smile through my best friend's mask. "You alright?"

It was ironic that Kakashi was saying the exact same thing that he did three months ago when calming me down.

Unlike that time, however, I felt emotionally stable enough to respond. "Y-Yeah… I-I'm sorry Kakashi,"

"Don't apologize," It was at that moment that I really noticed how _close_ he was to me, masked face inches away from my own, and the close distance really let me see how _deep_ his silver eyes really were. Heck, if not for the cool evening wind fanning the both of us, I would've noticed the warmth of his breath so much sooner. "What happened back then wasn't your fault Tomoko - it never was. These dreams too, aren't your fault."

A part of me wanted to believe him. Heck, almost every fiber of my entire being wanted to believe my best friend. But some small part of me that wasn't Hisako or Tomoko - the remnants of the cynicism that defined Vy for a majority of her adolescence - was still there and putting a damper on everything.

"But…" The words just couldn't leave my mouth and my mind decided to finish the thought.

 _But I don't even know if I was supposed to even be here. I don't know if I'm the right person for the job of 'correcting canon' and making sure a lot of canon shit doesn't happen._

 _I don't know if I'm the right person that you can call your best friend when I'm hiding so much from you._

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at me before pulling me into another warm hug. "No buts," Even with the firmness in his voice, the soft brushing of my hair spoke volumes of the current situation. "No matter what happens, you're still Hoshino Tomoko. The girl who constantly wears different kimono dresses when working in a cafe; the girl who always goes to the library every weekend to study by herself; the girl who never seems to take a hint on when to stop hugging someone. Heck, you're the girl who always worries over the smallest things including how many scratches can be on one person." A teary laugh escaped me at the last part.

"More than anything, though…" Kakashi pulled away for a moment only to once again lean his forehead against mine, and I was surprised to feel warm skin instead of the familiar cold metal of his forehead protector. When did he take it off? "You're Hoshino Tomoko, the civilian pianist of Nagareboshi Cafe and my best friend."

My heart could've stopped at that very moment.

Kakashi didn't seem to notice this though, instead closing his eyes while continuing to speak in that same soft tone as before. "No matter what happens, that's not going to change. And you know my ninja way, right?" My breath seemed to clog in my throat at the sight of my best friend actually opening his eyes to look at me with what appeared to be _pure warmth_ , one hand absently pulling down his mask so that I could see his full face, smiling at me. "I'll always protect my friends - so how can I do that when I die?"

The tears were starting to blur my vision again. "K-K-Kakashi…"

With his mask down, I could see the full extent of my best friend sighing again. "Sheesh, just when I say something nice, you start crying again. Hm…" Kakashi put a hand to his chin, eyes closed in thought before looking at me again with a soft gaze. "How about we make a promise then?"

I blinked some of the tears away. "A-A promise?"

"I'll promise to always come back with everyone safe and sound, and you promise to stay safe and confide in me if you need help - how's that?" It seems like the surprises just wouldn't stop, because I could clearly see Kakashi - my stoic, ninja friend Kakashi - lift up his right hand with one pinky raised.

Warmth slowly started to run through my veins as I glanced between his offered pinky and his unmasked, smiling face. No words could escape my mouth, and it was only Kakashi nodding gently in response to my bewildered stare that it really registered in my mind that _this was actually happening_.

I had someone who didn't care about what was going on with me.

I had someone who would run over to me in a heartbeat if it meant making everything okay.

I had someone who _cared_ for me - aside from my family.

A sigh of my own left my mouth rather shakily before I reached up to link my pinky with his, shaking it softly. "O-Okay… Okay…"

The message was unspoken but understood.

 _I'll trust you._

… _Thank you._

The only thing left on my mind was hugging my best friend and saying one last thing. Before reaching over to wrap my arms around his neck, I made sure to look at Kakashi in the eye to say it honestly.

"Thank you Kakashi. I love you."

Some emotion I didn't recognize went through his silver orbs, but I didn't really pay much attention to it since I was currently basking in another hug and taking in the familiar pine scent that was my best friend.

In the end, Kakashi simply sighed again before wrapping his arms around my waist, squishing me to him. "I know Tomoko."

A soft silence blanketed the both of us before another whisper was let out into the wind - gentler and almost quieter than anything else said before.

"I love you too."

* * *

" _This is the third month Tomoko-chan has been away from the piano."_

" _Tomoko? You mean that little girl at Nagareboshi Cafe?"_

" _Yeah, I don't blame her. Apparently a few months ago, some drunk ninja acted up and scared the living daylights out of her in the middle of a song request. Even for the village under war, that's not something that a civilian should face."_

" _God, I hope she's doing alright."_

" _Apparently her parents have been playing the music at Nagareboshi lately, but it just isn't the same. I heard from a few friends how the cafe just seems a lot more darker - even though Tomoko-chan is still working there. I think everyone just misses her piano."_

" _You think there is anything we can do?"_

* * *

Nohara Rin wasn't really a big fan of trauma. Even as a medic-in-training, that kind of thing was something she still felt uncomfortable thinking about.

But when it happened to a friend? Then Rin felt absolutely _useless_.

Initially, after that whole incident with the drunk nin, Rin stayed away from Nagareboshi. She didn't really feel right returning to the cafe when knowing that such a thing happened there. Tomoko needed space - and Rin didn't feel confident in her ability of being able to help.

Not to mention with the Third War going on, training was an absolute priority.

It was only really at the urging of Obito that she stepped back through those familiar cafe doors with him a few months later, looking around for the familiar head of black hair. To the medic's surprise, it was easy to find Tomoko in the vicinity of Nagareboshi, white and pink kimono dress being the main stand-out of her appearance. If not for the apron covering the front of the familiar outfit, Rin would've thought nothing had changed.

"Rin-chan? Obito-kun?" Even Tomoko's voice sounded the same as always, high-pitched sound highlighted with warmth. "Hey! Welcome back - where would you like to sit?"

"Someplace by a window would be nice, Tomoko-chan!" Obito chirped back.

"Alrighty then, just follow me!" Rin would've believed the whole illusion if not for the glint of sadness in the familiar blue. Even when walking to their assigned table, the grand piano that Tomoko used to occupy looked almost _lonely_ from its position in the center of the cafe. Despite Hikari-san currently standing on the stage in a lovely violet sleeveless dress, passionately playing her violin, Nagareboshi felt… oddly _dark_ somehow in comparison to Tomoko's days on the stage.

It was when their civilian friend later came back with their orders that Obito asked the dreaded question.

"Tomoko-chan, why aren't you playing the piano? It looks really sad over there!"

 _Oh Obito_. Rin couldn't help but think.

It was as if a rock had been thrown into the arena because the smile the civilian girl had on seemed to just _crack_. "O-Oh…" Rin felt her heart drop to her stomach at the sight of the former pianist slowly inching away from their table, having already dropped off their orders, blue eyes looking to the side as if in _shame._ "I-I guess it's that obvious, huh?"

The words just came out before she could even think about them. "... Tomoko-chan, is everything okay?"

Wide blue eyes turned onto the medic, and Rin unconsciously found herself sucking in a breath at the sight of the swirling emotions bubbling in them. Adding in the shocked expression on the civilian's face, it looked as though Tomoko was about to _cry_. Even if it was only for a few seconds, Rin immediately found herself memorizing her friend's face to inquire about later.

Tomoko needed help - and from the looks of it, she wasn't getting enough of it.

Far too soon, the heart wrenching expression was covered up by a warm smile as Tomoko lightly bonked the back of her head with a fist, sticking her tongue out clumsily. "S-sorry about that guys! I-I'm okay! I just needed a break from the piano for a while."

"Are you sure, Tomoko-chan?" Obito apparently caught onto the same hints she was seeing too, black eyes now wide with sympathy and concern through the familiar orange goggles. "You don't look that great…"

So the bags under her eyes weren't a sign that Rin was going paranoid then. Obito could see them too.

Despite Rin's growing worries, the civilian simply smiled again, nervously giggling. "D-Don't worry about me guys! I'm okay! No need to worry!" Before Rin could even try to say anything, Tomoko bowed her head, blue eyes glinting with something foreign when looking at them. It felt like an ironic role reversal of when the two shinobi first met the girl. "I just need some time to myself for now. I hope you enjoy the rest of your meal!"

 _Don't look like that Tomoko-chan. Don't hide everything away like that._

 _Don't cover it up with a fake smile like that._

And with a soft (timid) curtsey on the civilian's part, Tomoko gave another (fake) smile before leaving the two ninja be.

Honestly, the medic had no appetite after seeing all that. How could she enjoy the rest of her meal knowing that a friend was _suffering_ and just refusing to tell them anything?

Rin only had to glance at her Uchiha teammate _once_ , and no words had to be exchanged.

Something had to be done.

* * *

" _The war's really getting tough lately."_

" _Yeah, I heard from some border patrols about how they saw a couple Iwa nin lurking around lately. Not enough to cause too much trouble, but they seem to be setting up for something big."_

" _Man, I could really go for some good music right now."_

"… _I would recommend Nagareboshi Cafe, but it's kinda facing a slump too."_

" _What happened?"_

" _Turns out that the main musician got really traumatized a few months back -"_

* * *

Might Guy would've liked to see Konoha as a village filled with youth.

But these days, it was just becoming scarce, no matter how much he shouted about it.

"Hey Guy," Sarutobi Asuma was the first to break him out of his thoughts, puffing from his slumped position in the training ground. "T-Think we could take a break? I know you're full of 'youth' and all, but I'm beat."

"Alright my wonderful friend!" Guy yelled out happily, fist pumping in agreement. It looked like another spar could be counted towards another victory in the name of Youth! "How about we head out to eat?"

"Well then," This time, it was Yuhi Kurenai who interrupted from her position in the sidelines, soft magenta eyes gleaming with anticipation. "How about dango? It's been a while and we've all been out on missions."

"Dango is starting to get a bit tiring Kurenai," Asuma huffed in response, slowly getting back to his feet while stretching his back. "Is there anywhere else we could eat?"

The kunoichi blinked and looked between the two boys before closing her eyes to think. After a few moments, the familiar magenta orbs opened with a spark of inspiration shining in them. "How about Nagareboshi Cafe? I heard that the food's really good and the music is to die for!"

Kurenai seemed to miss the wince that went through Guy's figure at the response, and the Green Genin had to look down for a moment, enthusiasm fading for just plain empathy. "I-I'm not so sure on that, Kurenai-san."

"Why Guy?" It was Asuma who spoke this time, brown eyes narrowing in suspicion. "This is a first for you to turn down something."

Guy looked at his fellow shinobi before smiling rather sadly and crossing his arms. "The thing is, youth hasn't really been a constant at Nagareboshi lately…"

* * *

"Oi Bakashi!"

Kakashi held back the urge to just strangle the owner of the voice, instead choosing to focus on polishing the kunai he had in hand. There were so many things that could be said in response to that, and in the end, the Hatake settled for the simplest option.

"... What is it Obito?"

To the Chunin's surprise, he could quickly make out two scents homing in on him, not just the rather annoying smokiness of his Uchiha teammate, making him look up. What greeted him were the figures of Obito and Rin both towering over his sitting position, both Genin donning expressions of apparent concern.

What?

Rin was the first to speak in the soft silence, twiddling her thumbs before slowly sitting down in front of the Chunin, folding her legs underneath her torso. "... By chance, Kakashi-kun, you've been living with Tomoko-chan for a while, right?"

The mention of **her** name just made alarm bells go off in the Chunin's head, and Kakashi found himself gripping the kunai tighter than before. "... What about it?" He found himself growling.

"O-Oi, Kakashi, don't get too mad about it!" Obito said placatingly, for once not trying to say an insult in exchange for sitting down next to the medic and crossing his arms. "S-Sorry about the insult earlier…" This was getting _weird_ \- Obito never did try to apologize before. "T-Thing is, we visited Nagareboshi earlier, and…" The Uchiha trailed off, black eyes blatantly showing his hesitation.

Kakashi just stared.

"... Tomoko-chan seems to not be normal, Kakashi-kun," Rin finished, voice quiet. "She just… her smile looked so _fake_ … and we were wondering if there was something you knew about it?"

The Chunin nearly dropped his kunai.

" _I-I've been getting nightmares… I-I kept seeing… you and the rest of Team Minato…_ _ **dead**_ _."_

Tomoko's words from the night before took that moment to appear in his thoughts, and Kakashi, for once, found himself hesitating. Just looking at his two teammates alone showed that they were _worried_ , a lot if not just as much as he was, about the civilian pianist and her current condition. Even if the Hatake currently detested them to some degree for creating a skill gap that **he** had to bridge during missions, he couldn't deny that the two Genin _cared_ for his best friend.

Their eyes reflected how much they cherished Tomoko's friendship.

Would it be right to share with them what he knew?

 _No way in all hell_. A part of him cried out, anger clearly present. _They didn't know Tomoko as long as you did - why tell them when they didn't notice what was wrong until just_ _now?_

Kakashi had to admit that dark part of him had a point.

But the rest of his heart, carefully raised by Sakumo, Minato-sensei, Kushina, and the Hoshino Family, protested.

 _Y_ _ou should tell them. The nightmares involve_ _them_ _too._

The memory of his best friend's crying face (ohmygod, why is Tomoko crying, don't cry - please) just solidified the decision in his mind.

" _Obito-kun g-g-got crushed by a rock, Rin-chan got s-s-stabbed in the heart, Minato-san got impaled… a-and…K-K-Kakashi g-g-got k-k-killed by an enemy nin…"_

Kakashi just sighed and carefully stashed the cleaning cloth and kunai back into his kunai holster strapped on his right leg. With a heavy heart, the Chunin looked up at his teammates with serious eyes before opening his mouth. "... Yeah, I know. Just listen carefully and don't say anything until I'm done, got it?"

Rin and Obito fiercely nodded in response.

"So it all started a few days after Tomoko got lost in the village…"

* * *

 _Late that night, long after the cafe had closed, a small figure could be seen tiptoeing past the back doors to reach the center of the shop._

 _In the pale moonlight, the grand piano stood tall, quietly waiting for its former master to approach._

* * *

"Apparently, she was dealing with a lot of nightmares that night, and Judai-san later took her to a Yamanaka the next day to look at what was going on."

Obito was the first to attempt to speak. "W-What happened-"

Kakashi just glared at the Uchiha. "What happened to not interrupting?"

Obito just made a 'Meep' noise before quickly making the motions of zipping up his lips and tossing the key.

The Chunin sighed, shaking his head before continuing. "I'm not fully sure, but it's only just recently that Tomoko told me the reason why she had to meet the Yamanaka."

* * *

 _A little girl, donning nothing but a nightgown, carefully walked over to her old companion, situating herself back onto the tall piano bench. With a shaky breath, she pushed back the piano cover to fully uncover the gorgeous black and white keys, virtually unchanged with the exception of a small layer of dust._

 _Pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear, the girl raised her hands to touch the keys._

 _Initially, music came out of them as usual._

 _But as time went on, with the girl attempting to create a melody as she used to do months ago, something went wrong._

* * *

"It turns out that the nightmares that she had -"

* * *

 _Every music note just came out shaky and jumbled, never once coming together in a beautiful symphony. It was as though the piano was crying._

 _No matter what the girl tried, no matter what hand position she took, the same crooked tunes came out._

 _As time went on, tears slowly began to fall on the keys._

" _... Why?"_

* * *

"- consisted of scenes of Team Minato **dead**."

* * *

" _Why can't I play the piano?"_

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : … So, there's a cliffhanger for you guys to think about. Sorry about taking so long with this chapter - had problems with writer's block and practicing driving so I could take the behind-the-wheel test and pass. Luckily, by the time of this chapter's publishing, I **finally** have my own license, so HOORAY!

More time to _Civilian Pianist_ and once again, thank you to all my wonderful readers and followers! Last I checked, we have more than 400 favorites and 500 followers on the story, so thank you for sticking with Tomoko and I for so long. It is kinda angsty right now in the story, but to me as the author, it's necessary for further character development. Don't get too down just yet - there's still a bit of hope!

Not to mention, this is the first time I've officially introduced Asuma and Kurenai to _Civilian Pianist!_ I kinda wish I didn't take so long, but they honestly didn't really show up until now since even in the anime/manga, a lot of their childhood together isn't really specified on much. Based on that, I assumed that they didn't really have a lot of contact with Team Minato, and subsequently Tomoko, based on how the war was going, so it was only until now that they've thought about going to Nagareboshi.

Still - Love you all and this is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to work on the next chapter!


	26. Chapter 23: Finding Inspiration

**Disclaimer** : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is Natalya Plays Piano's cover of the main theme from _Kiki's Delivery Service_. This was (and still is!) one of my absolute favorite Studio Ghibli movies, and I personally feel this cover in particular covers Tomoko's current situation. I recommend playing this theme during some of the more emotional moments.

*Small Spoiler \- Tomoko **does** play a song at the end of the chapter, specifically Kyle Landry's _Kingdom Hearts Medley for Piano Solo_ , so consider this also a small reward for all you wonderful readers getting through the (really dark) angst I've been putting out lately! At the end, Tomoko does don the Super Sailor Moon Kimono Dress from Chapter 13 and Darling-Army again, so yeah!

Expect some light angst, a lot of heartwarming moments, and WAFF (Warm and Fluffy Fanfiction) ~

This chapter is specifically dedicated to RainbowBright333 or Julianne due to her recent review on Chapter 21. Even though Fanfiction went down in its review updates, I was still able to get a message that I wanted to hear for quite a while considering how difficult writing Future Strike was as well as a lot of the personal revelations I went through when planning this chapter. So Julianne, thank you again. Your support really helped and I hope you really enjoy this chapter.

For everyone else, please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 23: Finding Inspiration_

" _It turns out that the nightmares she had consisted of scenes of Team Minato,_ _ **dead**_ _."_

The resulting silence was so deep to the point a pin dropping would echo. Kakashi held back the urge to gulp down the lump in his throat in favor of keeping his composure, breathing deeply. On the other hand, his teammates weren't faring so well. Obito had blinked many times before gaping like a dead fish and falling over to faceplant into the grass while Rin's eyes had widened to the point of appearing glassy, a hand landing over her mouth.

A few seconds passed.

Obito was the first to break the tense silence after Kakashi's revelation, quickly closing his gaping mouth and shakily sitting back up. "... W-W-What the **hell** Kakashi?" The Hatake wasn't surprised to hear his teammate's voice crack. "A-Are you serious?"

The Chunin just gave the Uchiha a half-lidded, exasperated stare. "Would I lie to you about this?"

Obito blinked before uncertainly shaking his head, the horror slowly dawning on his face.

Kakashi was still shocked, however, at the sight of Rin's eyes filling up with tears. "S-So then… T-Tomoko-chan has…" The medic's voice got caught in her throat before she could finish.

The Uchiha glanced at the brunette before reaching over and rubbing her back with a hand, glancing back at Kakashi with concerned black eyes. "... How did it happen in the dreams?"

The Chunin held back a wince to sigh and look down at his lap. These kind of loaded topics were still something he felt uncomfortable handling. And even then…

" _Obito-kun g-g-got crushed by a rock, Rin-chan got s-s-stabbed in the heart, Minato-san got impaled… a-and…K-K-Kakashi g-g-got k-k-killed by an enemy nin…"_

Tomoko's crying face _still_ haunted his thoughts. The only reason Kakashi didn't ask further back then was because his best friend was already emotionally unstable as is.

But his **team?** Would his teammates even  want to hear this? Rin was already close to crying and Obito didn't look that much better, even with the protective lens his orange goggles provided. Heck, even Kakashi himself didn't feel confident on his emotional control for once.

How were you supposed to react when a close friend tells you that they've been having nightmares of your death?

In the end, his heart gave him the answer anyway.

 _You should tell them. You came this far already - they deserve the truth._

Kakashi took in a breath before continuing. "Tomoko didn't say much at the time, but she basically summarized that Obito died by rockfall -" The Uchiha stiffened, the beginning of tears showing through his goggles. "Rin got stabbed -" The medic gasped, tears finally starting to leak out. "Minato-sensei… got impaled -" The Chunin took another shaky breath before finishing. "A-And I apparently got killed by an enemy."

Once again, a tense silence blanketed the group of ninja before someone decided to break the ice.

This time, it was Rin, still crying somewhat, but calm enough to choke out a response. "... Oh kami… And Tomoko-chan's been dealing with this for **three months**?"

This time, it was Kakashi's turn to go silent, eyes averted from the others. He hated to admit it _even in his own head_ , but it was true. The Chunin couldn't pretend that he **didn't** hear the gasps and occasional _scream_ in the middle of the night during the past few months. It pained him to not approach the situation earlier - even though he had good reasons.

Tomoko **told him** that she would come to him when she was ready - so Kakashi tried to wait.

He really did, even when hearing her sob in the next room every now and then. Even when every inch of his being just wanted to run over and help, Kakashi held back to respect her and kept hoping that she would come to him first.

But now, in the eyes of his teammates, that idea just sounded like a petty _excuse._

What was the point in waiting when his friend's suffering was blatant enough to the point of _Obito and Rin_ , two Genin, noticing behind his back?

It just made his whole effort seem almost pointless.

"W-We can't just leave it like this!" Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Obito's yell. Ignoring the ringing of his ears, the Chunin turned to only see his Uchiha teammate stand up suddenly and fist pump. "If Tomoko-chan's been having really bad dreams about us - let's work hard so that they won't happen in reality!"

... _What?_ Rin blinked away some of the tears before wiping at her eyes with a hand to look up at her black-haired teammate. "I-I'm not sure if it's that simple, Obito. We don't know if these dreams are really going to come true. Heck, we don't even know the full reasoning behind them yet."

The Uchiha only blinked before looking down at the medic with a nervous smile. "W-well, it's true that there's a lot of suspicious stuff about all this, but Tomoko-chan was **upset** enough about it. We both saw that, Rin!"

Rin blinked again. "Y-Yeah…"

"... Can you really do that, being the crybaby ninja you are?" Kakashi found himself deadpanning. It was hard to believe that such a clumsy person could accomplish such a feat.

 _Saying_ that you could prevent your own death was a lot easier than actually _doing it_ considering Obito - heck, even Kakashi himself - had no exact clue on how it  happened.

Despite his rather callous tone, the Uchiha didn't seem deterred but instead more _determined_ , grinning. "Of course I can, Bakashi! I'm the man that's going to become Hokage! I can't just let myself die by some stupid rock!" To the Hatake's surprise, Obito lowered his fist from the sky to look at it with a contemplative stare. "... Not to mention, this war is horrible. I don't want to make my friends worry when heading out there protecting them."

For some strange reason, lightness replaced the weight on the Chunin's chest. Kakashi didn't want to admit it, but a part of him _wanted_ to believe the washout Uchiha. He may have been a bumbling idiot, but Obito seemed to have the ability to say just the right thing in the right situation.

In the end, Kakashi sighed before standing up and dusting off his pants. "Alright then - does that mean you won't be late from now on?"

"Of course!" Obito gave him a proud thumbs up, and Kakashi held back the urge to just say _Liar_ , opting to roll his eyes _._

… _Some things never change._ "That's good because we're sparring - right now." Kakashi pulled his fists close to his chest, marveling the few seconds it took for the Uchiha's smile to turn into a panicked frown, horror slowly dawning on his face.

Rin blinked, tears almost completely gone from her expression. "K-Kakashi?"

"OI, OI!" Obito was starting to wave his hands frantically in the air. "W-What's this about _sparring?!_ I was in the middle of a big speech there!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes again while taking a tighter stance. "If you have time to say that, then you should easily be able to handle a spar with me, right? As the upcoming _Hokage_ , you need to work hard if you want to handle not dying, idiot."

"W-Wait a second -" The sounds of fists meeting fists (...or unsuspecting hands) resulted, and in the background of the sudden fight, Kakashi swore he could hear a small laugh.

 _We have to get better if it means not letting those dreams come true._

* * *

The first gift I ever received in my time away from the piano was from Might Guy. If anything, it came out of nowhere. At the time, I had just finished setting down some food for some customers, having straightened myself to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

The next thing I knew, my entire horizon was filled with **flowers**. No matter how much I turned my neck, it looked like I was buried up to my nose in white, bell-shaped flowers.

"Tomoko-chan, I am so sorry for your loss of youth!" Even with the booming voice sounding _very_ close to me, it was as though the words went through one ear and out the other.

"... Huh?" I said stupidly, only really regaining enough composure to duly hold onto the huge bouquet that was still in my face.

… _Guy?_

 **Oh great**. Hisako muttered.

"I went to the Yamanaka Flower Shop earlier and bought these so that you could find your youth again!" Only by bringing the flowers down was I able to finally to take in the apparent greatness that was the future Green Beast of Konoha, light suspiciously highlighting the bowl cut on his head. And was I seeing a sunset in the background? "Kanon-san said that these white heathers stand for the idea that 'wishes will come true', so I hope that my youthful wish for you will do the same!"

"... Huh?" I repeated, heathers drooping somewhat in my arms.

Guy turned solemn for a moment as the sparkly smile turned emphatic. "We all just miss the music you once held at your fingertips, Tomoko-chan."

My heart could've easily dropped to my stomach if it were possible. "G-Guy-kun…"

"I know! I know!" Before I could continue further, the Green Genin raised a palm to silence me, shaking his head. "I can't deny that a lot has happened. But your piano was what brought a lot of youth to Nagareboshi Cafe. I just hope you can find your own youth to return to it again."

The familiar mix of shame and happiness flooded me. "O-Oh…" A nervous giggle left me, and I found myself burying myself in white heathers to breathe in the sweet, flowery scent before giving the ninja a smile. "Thank you Guy-kun, I'll do my best to search for it again."

 _At least, I hope I can find inspiration again._

"Of course Tomoko-chan!" Guy gave me another bright smile with an accompanying thumbs-up. "I'll be wishing you the best of luck!"

And with a soft wave of his hand, the future Green Beast of Konoha turned on his heel and went out the front door, ignoring the gaping faces of the other customers in the crowd.

… Basically leaving me in the middle of the floor holding a rather gigantic bouquet of flowers that could easily smother someone's face. Joy.

"... Mom, where am I supposed to put this?" I found myself calling out towards the back.

* * *

The next day, it was Obito and Rin. They didn't actually give me a 'gift' of things, but I could easily tell they were worried in some way. I know, I know, I should have seen this coming, considering how ALL ninja have some weird quirk, but I wasn't expecting them to **hover** of all things.

It was supposed to be another training session for Team Minato, and yet for some reason, it was the two Genin specifically that came around to ask me to join them.

… I originally guessed it was for the usual 'mediating' I was in charge of for this rather dysfunctional team, but by the time I was escorted out to the training grounds, it was as though Team Minato had apparently 'worked out' the entirety of their issues.

The scene of Obito actively trying to work with my silver-haired best friend (who _wasn't_ reading, strangely) only sounded alarms in my head. Heck - for once, the Uchiha **wasn't** insulting Kakashi and was instead putting a hand on his shoulder, talking to the Hatake about… something.

How was I supposed to take it?

"Alright then, team!" Minato-san's clapping of his hands tore me out of the blank that hit my head. "Even though we have D-ranks again this afternoon, it's still traditional shinobi sparring and training in the morning! First up is Kakashi and Obito!"

With that announcement, the two boys immediately jumped away from one another, making the familiar sign that Dad and Sakumo-san told me was called "the Seal of Confrontation" with their right hands. If anything, the way the hand was positioned reminded me of some of the signs used by my former Buddhist family for casual prayers - though I'm guessing in the Narutoverse context, it's a different story. My old female cousin once made that sign when passing by roadkill while driving during one of our many road trips back in the day - but I could tell this situation was more 'addressing the confrontation' rather than 'honoring a life that passed'.

… Either way, I still feel clueless on handsigns. I never really did pick them up as a Naruto fan back during my time as Vy anyway.

 **You feel lucky that you don't have to worry about all that?** Hisako deadpanned.

I just mentally shrugged. In the world outside my mindscape though, I was just really standing in the middle between Minato-san and Rin, watching the spar begin. Once Minato-san gave the signal, it was as though I was watching an action scene straight out of a kung fu movie or something. Every time one of the boys would attempt to attack, the other would parry with a well placed kick or fist, and even with shinobi speed, I had a strange feeling it was slowed down just a bit for me to catch most of the movements.

Were they holding back a bit?

"-moko-chan? Tomoko-chan?" I blinked and turned my head.

"R-Rin-chan?" I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until I said the medic's name, and my friend's expression took on concern.

"Are you okay?" The sudden question made my insides freeze over if possible. "You were really tense just now."

I opened my mouth to say something, only to close it when nothing came out. What was I supposed to say when I felt everything **but** okay?

"Uh…" I said helpfully.

 **Don't look at me, Vy back then wasn't good at this kind of stuff either**. Hisako interjected.

Great. Rin-chan AND Minato-san were now looking at me, and I didn't even need to check on the boys. I could _feel_ their sideways glances burning into the side of my head. Did they think I wouldn't notice?

… Sigh.

"Tomoko-chan, if something is bothering you, you know that you can talk to us, right?" Minato-san really resembled Naruto for a moment when towering over me, and for a moment, I couldn't unsee the image of the billowing white coat covering his shoulders. "You don't have to hold it all in by yourself."

Even as an elite Jounin AND an older teenager, Minato-san already had the makings of the Fourth Hokage.

… Didn't really help my situation considering he was now in front of me, kneeling down to look at me in the eye.

 **…** **Say something.** Hisako deadpanned. **The stare is starting to hurt even in here.**

"I-I'm fine, Minato-san, really!" To hide my embarrassment, I just reached over to hug the kneeling Jounin, burying my face in his shoulder. Hopefully he didn't see the bright, shameful red across my face, because I honestly felt like a heater. "I-I just spaced out, that's all."

From the close distance, I could feel the Jounin frown, but it didn't stop him from hugging back. "Just come to us if you need anything, okay?"

"O-Okay…" The stares of his team weren't really helping my case.

* * *

By the time almost every customer and regular I knew at Nagareboshi had stopped me at least **once** to ask if I was 'okay', one or two giving gifts of their own (consisting of flowers, music sheets, and even kimonos…), I was honestly getting tired of the question.

I mean, I know that a lot has happened. The fact that I can't play the piano as well as I used to spoke volumes of that one moment where everything changed.

But what was I supposed to do?

How can you respond to something like "Are you okay?" when you're still reflecting on yourself to the point of questioning the idea of 'okay'?

I was physically fine. But judging by the most recent memory sessions with Hisako and my past attempts at playing piano in the past week or two, I didn't mentally feel 'okay'. Even when going to Kakashi for advice, the conversations just felt... awkward sometimes.

* * *

" _... Hey Kakashi?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _How do you handle yourself when you just don't know what to do?"_

" _... What do you mean by that, Tomoko?"_

" _Uh… I mean... how should I explain this…? Say that you're on a mission right?"_

" _Where are you going with this?"_

" _How do you deal with the concept of failure? How do you move on from something like that, being a ninja? I-I mean, you had to have thought about...uh… death..."_

" _... (sighs) I've never really failed a mission before, Tomoko. If anything, my only experience was with Dad, remember?"_

 _(winces) "Oh yeah… right." (looks down) "... Sorry."_

 _(shakes head) "Don't apologize, it's fine." (takes a deep breath) "Back then, it was honestly shocking, Tomoko. Dad was the Konoha's White Fang, you know? He was said to be greater than even the Sannin. The fact that he could fail a mission, one so important like that one, just seemed so impossible at the time - and adding in the fact that everyone was shunning him didn't help. Why did it happen? Why wasn't he saying anything to me - his own son? … Even now, I still question how it happened since Dad hasn't fully shared everything."_

" _... Kakashi…"_

" _But when heading out on a mission, Minato-sensei said that it's important to question things. Always look underneath the underneath - that is the way of the ninja. It's alright to reflect on things - look back on what you can do better, but don't let it consume you. … Dad almost let it consume him had you and your parents not stepped in."_

" _I see…"_

" _Feeling a bit better?"_

" _Yeah… though Kakashi?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Could you teach me how to defend myself?"_

* * *

Looking back at these past few weeks, it's been a slow process. Sure, I've been recovering emotionally, but one question still remained.

Was I really doing enough?

Now, I know you all have heard me ask this before.

But this time, it felt a bit different.

Before that whole incident with the drunk guy, I was Nagareboshi's civilian pianist. The one musician that played otherworldly songs for the sake of providing comfort.

But when you take all that away, what's left?

I feel like Hisako would say ' **an emotional 9 year old girl who has yet to get over the whole reincarnation bull and the traumas of her past life** '. And in that way, she isn't wrong.

Right now, I'm not really sure _who_ I really am right now.

Am I Hoshino Tomoko, pianist of Nagareboshi Cafe and civilian of Konohagakure?

Or am I living remnants of Vy, the 18 year old girl who died by a hit-and-run car crash, left regretting everything and everybody she left behind?

I just didn't know what to think anymore.

It was when I was attempting to meditate again one afternoon, about a week after I broke the whole 'self-defense' thing to my best friend, that Dad decided to come in and interrupt me.

"... Tomoko-chan?" The sudden call of my name made me open one eye, blinking at the sight of him standing beside the door knob, having already opened it to look into my room. Even with one eye open, I could tell that something was on his mind since Dad didn't have the usual 'cheerful Dad smile' on.

Dad actually looked… sad from an angle, prompting an immediate response from me.

"Yes Daddy?"

Adding to my confusion, Dad seemed to hesitate for just a moment, looking to the side and scratching his cheek before glancing back at me. "Is it okay if I could talk with you for a bit?"

I opened both my eyes and uncrossed my legs from the meditative position. "Of course it is, Daddy. What do you want to talk about?"

Dad blinked before smiling softly at me and turning to close the door behind him. Before I could really think about the meaning behind that particular smile, he had walked over to sit down next to me, reaching over to wrap an arm around my shoulders and pull me close to his side. The soft muscles of his shoulder supported my head as my new pillow, and the faint mix of cologne and sweat comforted me to the point of almost forgetting entirely about the tension in Dad's body.

The warmth of _Papa_ made me nearly forget everything.

"... So I heard from Kakashi that you asked him for self-defense tips?" The sudden question broke the formerly warm atmosphere, and I found myself stiffening.

"P-Papa?" Was the weak response that left my shaking mouth. The sudden lump in my throat didn't help matters.

"Don't be so scared, Tomoko-chan. I'm just curious." The squeeze on my shoulder should have voiced that same sentiment, but for some reason, I just felt _frightened_. Then again, this was my **Dad**. As in, retired ninja Dad that could easily resort to other measures if I said something wrong.

 **…** **You're forgetting that you're the apple of this man's eye dear**. Hisako muttered.

… Oh. Right.

I gulped down the lump in my throat to answer honestly. "I-I did Daddy."

"Why?" It was such a simple question, but coming from Dad? I didn't really know how I was feeling.

 **Insides frozen over and the dreaded feeling of hell slowly dawning upon us both?** Hisako offered.

… Yeah, that works pretty nicely.

"Tomoko-chan?" Another soft squeeze around my shoulders. I looked down at my lap, forced myself to let go of the breath I was unconsciously holding to answer again.

 **Just go with the honest approach Tomoko-chan.** Hisako added, tone much gentler than before.

"I just… I just don't know if I'm doing enough, Daddy." The confession escaped me before I could even think on it. "That whole thing with… that drunk customer a few months back showed that I need to defend myself. I know -" The sudden widening of those familiar brown eyes made me wave my hands in the air to keep his attention. "I know, Daddy, that you don't want me to be a ninja. Even I know I don't want to be a ninja. But…"

"But?" Dad prompted gently, turning me around slightly to look at me in the eye.

"I-I…" The sudden memory of that choke-hold made me instinctively touch the now-throbbing area with a shaky hand. "I-I almost died that day Daddy - and I couldn't do anything. Had Team Minato and you not interfered in time, I-I…"

"..." Dad went silent for a moment, simply reaching over to pull me into another hug. Even though I could clearly take in the scent that was _Papa_ , it was as though my entire body was frozen, arms too limp to return the hug.

"P-Papa?"

"... Just let me do this for a little bit, okay?" I didn't even feel his chin rest on top of my head until he started nuzzling my hair. Somehow, some of my body controls were finally starting to return, letting me reach over and hug him back.

This wasn't the first time Dad looked so _vulnerable,_ but that didn't mean it stopped being so scary.

Dad - _Papa_ \- shouldn't feel so sad like this. He shouldn't be emotionally hurt enough to cling onto me.

We stayed like that for a while, sitting on the floor of my room and hugging one another tightly. Even when the sunlight was slowly fading in favor of the rising moon; even when my legs were starting to get a bit sore from being folded in a sitting position for so long - I just didn't care.

Daddy needed this hug. I knew I needed it too.

Soon enough however, Dad was the first to break the silence, sighing over my head before gently pulling away to put his hands on my shoulders. "Tomoko-chan, I'm not going to stop you from learning how to fight from Kakashi. Just answer one question for me, okay?"

I blinked. "Uh… okay? What is it?"

Dad smiled softly, a hint of something else in the brown orbs I remembered so fondly from my time as a baby. "Why did you decide to play piano in the first place?"

Instinctively, I found myself gulping down the sudden lump in my throat, which was starting to become a huge nuisance. "H-Huh?"

"Really, Tomoko-chan," Dad shook his head with the same smile on his face, squeezing my shoulders softly. "I already heard your recent attempts to play piano before coming here to talk to you. And why?" He sighed gently. "Why did you decide to go out on the stage like that in the first place? I still remember when you were that three-year girl, climbing onto that bench and playing a song your Mama and I never heard before. You could have easily kept it to yourself - you didn't have to keep playing it for a living. You didn't have to play that piano simply to help the business. Mama and Papa both told you back then that you would be serving ninja. And Papa knows ninja aren't all good. That drunk idiot was an example."

The lump in my throat still came back despite my attempts to keep it at bay. "P-Papa…"

"That's why I'm still wondering why you keep trying Tomoko-chan. You're trying to learn self-defense for the sake of going back to that stage - and don't say anything," I opened my mouth only to get a finger to my lips as Dad raised an eyebrow at me. "Let me continue, alright?" Since the red and green were starting to show in the brown, I took it as a sign to nod and comply with his request. "I can tell just by looking at you that you want to go back to that piano again. Why?"

I blinked before closing my eyes to think on the question.

Why did I start the piano?

After all this time, with all the bad memories and the experience of almost being killed by one of my customers, why did I want to go back?

… Considering that Hisako went silent in my mindscape, I guess this was something I had to think on.

When did I forget my original reasoning to become the Civilian Pianist anyway?

After a moment of just searching through blank book after book in my mindscape library, I just sighed and leaned against Dad, lightly bumping my forehead against his chest in frustration. "I-I'm not really sure anymore Daddy. It's been a while and I-I… I think I forgot…"

 _Urgh_ , that sounded ridiculous, even if I was being honest.

Was it because of the trauma caused by that drunk man?

Or was it the many memories of Vy, having overflowed after that single moment?

From the close distance, I could feel Dad's chest rise and fall with his breathing as he chuckled softly, muscular arms reaching over to hold me against him in another hug. The rhythm of his heartbeat was steady and just homey, and I just closed my eyes. "I see…" The murmur that left his lips was quiet, but I could still hear it anyway.

"Neh, Papa?"

"Hm?" Dad hummed, having already tucked me into his lap and, once again, resting his chin on top of my head.

I didn't even think about the possibly sensitive content in my words, saying them anyway out of pure curiosity. "Papa was a shinobi once, right? How were you able to quit?"

I quickly found myself regretting the question because Papa's figure tensed underneath me, and I swore I could've heard a sharp inhale of air from above my head. However, I couldn't really think on it since he was quick to recover and start nuzzling my hair with his chin. _Ack_. Even without his stubble, it still felt uncomfortable. I guess it was karma at its best then for me asking something sensitive. "Why do you ask that all of a sudden, sweetheart?"

"It's just… uh…" I trailed off a little, doing my best to avoid the nuzzling chin - despite how strangely comforting it was ( _weird_ ). "From what I've seen, ninjas aren't really able to quit doing what they do, Papa. Yet one time, Mama mentioned that with her help, you were able to quit. How were you able to deal with that? I mean, you went to the Academy and had your own team like Minato-san has with Team Minato, right? You should've been doing it for most of your life at that point..."

Dad's chest started to rumble from a loud laugh. To my surprise, he just squeezed me closer to him in a warm hug, rubbing his cheek with mine for a bit. "Not exactly there, dear, but you are right in some parts." I blinked, and before I realized it, I was sitting fully in Dad's lap, my back resting against his chest with him hugging me from behind. "It's true that Papa was a ninja for most of his early life. I went to the Academy, got assigned to a Jounin sensei, and went on missions. But after a while, it just started becoming… questionable."

I blinked. "Questionable?"

To my surprise, he chuckled again. "Oh yeah, you probably wouldn't know Tomoko-chan…" Dad just snuggled me a bit more while reaching over to start playing with my fingers. "I think Mama already mentioned this to you, but a shinobi lifestyle is hard. Papa had to go through a lot, and back in the day, it was during the Second Shinobi World War, you know?"

 **Oh god**. Hisako summarized for me.

"When growing up, Papa wanted to be the hero. The person that would be able to save everyone, you know?" Despite his cheery tone, Dad was considerably tense, and with the close distance, I could feel it through his muscles. "But during the war, I wasn't able to do that. There were moments where I had to choose between killing somebody I didn't even know or being responsible for the death of a teammate. Did I really want to continue that kind of life when it meant fighting for a cause that I didn't believe in?"

I wanted to say something - anything, to answer his question. But from the looks of it, Dad wasn't done with his tale. "Papa…"

"One of the things Konoha didn't say in the textbooks at the time was that the 2nd War started because of 'territory expansion'. Everyone in the Academy and in my generation was led to think that we were getting attacked by Ame and the other villages, 2 decades after the 1st War, and that in the name of the 1st and 2nd Hokages who perished in that war, we needed to use their Will of Fire to protect the village. But it was just a petty **lie**."

For a moment, I felt pure venom in Dad's voice, and a part of me was scared. What had Dad - Papa - gone through to feel like that? To feel so hateful, even years after it was over?

"All those lives that stained the ground - all the people I had to **kill** \- all of it was for _expansion?_ I just couldn't believe at the time, you know?" I didn't even feel Dad's hand gripping mine until he squeezed it tightly. "I thought I was saving my comrades by going out there and fighting almost every day. But all I was doing was _prolonging_ a conflict that could've been _avoided_." Dad's chest rose and fell from a long sigh, the exhale dragged out enough to tickle the top of my head. "So I knew I had to retire. I didn't want to fight anymore. But it was hard, Tomoko-chan,"

"Why, Daddy?" I found myself asking softly, squeezing his hand back.

"You were right in saying that I lived as a ninja for most of my life up until that point. And I did. Even when picking up the cello, kunai and my chakra weapons constantly defined me up until that day." To my surprise, I could feel a soft smile grace Dad's face as he reached down to snuggle me again. "Everything changed when I met your Mama."

"... Mama?" I repeated, blinking up at him. Dad looked like the greatest lovestruck dork I had ever seen up until that point, a light pink brushing his cheeks as he reached up to rub the back of his neck.

"Yeah, your Mama. Hikari… She's a strong lady, even for a civilian back then." Dad closed his eyes to just shake his head fondly. "It was around that time that I was really only playing the cello casually, and we just bonded over our love for music. Mama was a great violinist in those days too, and it was one of the first things that struck me about her. No matter what music sheets someone would put in front of her, she would just play a song the way she would want to. No one could defy her, and a lot of times, I just wished I had her willpower."

"So…" I interjected, squirming a little to look at Dad in the eye. "It was because of Mama that you found another way to live, Papa?"

Dad blinked before laughing loudly, actually throwing his head back to do so. I restrained the urge to flinch away, only really sitting there quietly - waiting for him to regain his composure. It took a couple of minutes, but my patience was worth it since Dad sat back up to simply grin at me in that 'cheerful Dad' way of his I always loved. "Yeah, in a way, I did Tomoko-chan. Your Mama gave me another reason to keep living in Konoha despite all the shit it threw at me back during those days of war. She was the one to march up to Lord Third himself, stating her case firmly enough to where he **had** to back down!" The big grin soon turned to a fond smile as Dad closed his eyes, reaching over to now ruffle my hair. "It's because I met her that I became who I am today. After all the f-ed up things I saw, she made things bright again."

To my surprise, Dad opened his eyes to grin again, leaning over to place a kiss on my forehead. "Maybe to answer my question, you need to do the same, sweetheart."

I blinked, lightly touching my forehead with a hand after he had pulled away. "Find my version of Mama?"

"Not exactly, dear." Dad chuckled again, snuggling me one more time before pulling away and standing up. "Mama made me revisit my roots in order to figure out where to go to move forward. So for you, Tomoko-chan, when going back to that piano again, what do you have to do to move forward?"

It took a few seconds for the lightbulb to go off in my head. "Look back…" The answer left me in a soft whisper, and by then, Dad had on the biggest grin I had ever seen. I couldn't even react since he immediately grabbed me to swing around in a hug - causing the first, true bursts of laughter to leave my lips. "D-Daddy! _Hee-hee_ \- Hey - _hee_ \- I'm getting dizzy~! P-Please - _hee -_ stop!"

Far too soon, Dad set me back down onto my (unsteady) feet, grinning widely while pecking my forehead again. "That's my girl - I'm so proud of you, you know?"

The sudden statement prompted some tears in my eyes. This time, there weren't the sad ones that had been coming up in the past few months.

For once, they were tears of happiness.

"D-Daddy…"

Dad just grinned again before leaning his forehead against mine, reminding me of Kakashi. "No matter what happens, you'll always be Tomoko-chan, my little hime. I love you, you know that?"

The echoes of my own words just made the jubilation in my chest explode. "I-I know that - I love you too Papa!"

And in the end, in that little room, we ended up sharing a good laugh. Even when the moonlight was already pouring in; even when Mom's voice could reach us upstairs, calling us down for dinner - I just didn't care.

For once, I felt **whole** again.

* * *

It was about a week later that Hoshino Hikari would get probably one of the biggest heart attacks in her life.

It was supposed to be another work day, and the civilian woman was prepared to head out onto that stage again.

Nagareboshi needed someone at the music helm after all.

It was this in mind that it shocked her so much that morning when a soft tug at her dress stopped her from grabbing her violin.

Initially, Hikari played it off as just her imagination. But when she attempted to reach for her beloved instrument again, the same soft tug could be felt on her other side, this time with an accompanying voice.

"... Mama?" Hikari blinked. There was only one person in the entire world that called her with that name.

The violinist looked down to see her only daughter gazing up at her with hesitant blue eyes, dressed in her nightgown and holding something against her chest. It took only a few seconds for Hikari to truly see that 'something' for what it was, and was too far in shock to respond.

It only took Tomoko's second saying of her name did Hikari snap out of her funk, and the civilian blinked again before kneeling down to her daughter's height with a small smile.

"What is it, Tomoko-chan?"

For once, the girl didn't look so small. In fact, even with Hikari kneeling down, the mother could tell that Tomoko was starting to get taller, and the garments that were in her arms were proof enough. "I-Is it… Is it okay if you could help me put this on?" Tomoko held up the clothes in her hands, and Hikari carefully hide away the shock on her face to smile.

Her little girl was holding up a familiar kimono dress - a dress that she hadn't worn since she was 8 years old. The pink lace sleeves and the bright magenta obi just cemented the image in the civilian's mind.

"Of course I can, Tomoko-chan," Hikari murmured softly, forgetting about her violin in favor of the child she loved so much. "But what for?"

"I-I…" Tomoko turned a bit hesitant, blue eyes glancing to the side before looking back at her again with nervous anticipation. "I want to try playing the piano again, Mama."

Those words were something Hikari wanted to hear for the past few months, and the mother couldn't stop the bright smile blooming on her face.

Her daughter was becoming herself again.

* * *

Uchiha Obito didn't know what to expect when Tomoko came by, requesting his presence at Nagareboshi Cafe. The fact that Minato-sensei and his two other teammates were invited just added to the mystery.

And then, possibly, the rest of his Academy class?

Obito didn't know what to expect.

Last he checked, Tomoko was still far from reaching her previous prime at the piano, having still occupied the waitress position at the cafe.

But when walking through those doors later that night, the atmosphere said otherwise. For once, Nagareboshi Cafe looked much cleaner than it had been in the last few months, tables actually 'sparkling' from an angle and seats set out for everyone. It looked like everyone was in a mix of informal and formal wear, with Minato-sensei specifically donning his Jounin outfit while Obito could spot Kakashi (the elite Bakashi) wearing a vest and tie. Luckily, the Uchiha didn't feel that out of place, since his ninja gear of navy blue jacket with orange outlines didn't seem to make him stand out much.

It was when Obito took a seat next to Rin (looking absolutely adorable as always with her purple tattoos) that the lights went out. Initially, Obito panicked, looking around to try discerning the situation, ignoring the murmuring around him. But soon enough, a single spotlight shined through the sudden darkness, illuminating the center of the cafe and revealing one figure Obito never thought he would see again.

Hoshino Tomoko stood in the center of the light, donning what appeared to be a completely new kimono dress, with lacy pink sleeves, bright magenta obi tied into a bow at her back, and a blue-white-yellow striped skirt. Accompanied with white stockings and black sandals, it was as though the girl came out of a fairy tale story with her new outfit and white hair ribbon.

With such an entrance, it could've easily overshadowed the great piano standing behind the girl if not for the instrument's own shine and large size.

Silence seemed to blanket the crowd almost immediately as the girl stepped up to the only microphone in the room to take a breath and speak.

"To all of you who came to Nagareboshi Cafe today, thank you for coming back. I'm sorry for taking so long in returning to the piano - after what happened 3-4 months ago, it was hard trying to go back. I kept having nightmares of dying, and honestly questioned a lot of what I was doing. If someone could so easily hate my music, was I doing the right thing by providing comfort the way I did?" For once, Tomoko resembled less of that mysterious girl on stage and instead appearing like the hesitant waitress, shakily taking in another breath. "But someone told me that I needed to look back. Getting lost in the what-ifs would only scare me from doing the right thing and remembering the original reason as to why I started standing on this stage in the first place. I shouldn't let my worst fears consume me in times of grief, and I think that's important to remember when going forward. I hate to admit it, but Konoha is in times of war. We won't have the chance to always have fun or smile like we used to. But it's because of that reasoning alone that we need to remember when to relax. We all need to remember where we are - when it's a good time to put the war behind us. Because we're not just people of Konohagakure - we are all human too. We can get hurt, we can cry, we can mope, just like anybody else. It's because that we are all human that we need to be kind to others."

Obito was honestly surprised the civilian girl was saying so much. Now that he thought about it, Tomoko was the only person standing on the stage, not to mention in a large spotlight and sharing what appeared to be her true feelings to so many people. He probably would've stumbled had he tried something similar, but Tomoko had quickly gotten over her initial nervousness (judging by her breathing), smiling gently while holding the microphone firmly.

If the Uchiha didn't know better, it was as though Tomoko was used to this kind of thing.

"It's okay to question things and be unsure. Just make sure to remember the reason why you are you. Because if you think too much on the what-ifs and things in the future, where will it lead you?" Tomoko let out a soft giggle, and then bowed. "I hope this concert will show you that. Thank you."

To Obito's surprise, a soft round of applause sounded from the entirety of the cafe, and no matter where he looked, everyone was clapping. It quickly became apparent that quietly sitting around after such a speech wouldn't really be the best image (considering that Rin AND Kakashi were clapping too), so Obito joined in, quickly looking around to make sure no one saw his mess-up.

Then, silence.

Tomoko had already left the microphone to sit down at the piano bench once more, folding her skirt underneath herself. It was both nostalgic and worrisome to see the civilian back at her place in Nagareboshi again, but there was one thing that really bothered the Uchiha.

How would the performance go?

It had been more than 3 months since her last public concert, and Kakashi had mentioned Tomoko's previous attempts at playing before.

His teammate lightly put it as ' _nothing really coming together_ '.

What made this performance so different?

In the end, it was up to time itself to tell the story. Obito focused heavily on the civilian girl sitting at that large piano, breathing in softly before putting her hands on the familiar black and white keys. Had he not done that, he may have seen the small, hair strands of what appeared to be yin chakra slowly flowing out from the piano.

Tomoko inhaled deeply, muttered something intelligible to the ninja's ears, and then closed her eyes.

" _Please work._ "

The next thing the Uchiha knew, Tomoko was playing. To his shock, the melody his ears were picking up was something he never even **heard** before, constantly changing from soft choruses to loud, triumphant chords. Initially, the girl started off slow, never really touching the keys with that much force. But as time went on, her shoulders started to relax while her hands began to speed up, combining various notes into something amazing. There were moments where he recognized a beat, and others that he didn't even remember Tomoko ever playing before.

His ears couldn't detect a single missed note, and at times, his imagination whisked him off to _different worlds_ in collaboration with the music. Sometimes, he would be in a flying ship, waiting for takeoff. Other times, Obito found himself on a vast horizon of green grass and flowers, looking up into the bright blue sky. There were even moments where his mind imagined images of beaches, deserts, towns filled with twilight and fading sunlight - so many things he never really thought about in his normal thought process.

Far too soon, the soft medley ended, and Obito blinked to see stars.

Tomoko, blinking from her seat at the piano, looked almost awestruck between her glances at the keys and her own hands, before turning around to face the crowd.

There was silence and then…

Applause.

Just… Loud applause.

Obito didn't even realize he had joined in on the spectacle until he could feel the soreness in his palms from clapping them together so much. Apparently, many others shared the same sentiment, having gotten up from their seats and actively cheering.

From the looks of it, the loudest supporters were Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, Rin, and - woah - even Kakashi!

Judging from the sudden outbreak of tears in the civilian's blue eyes and the warm smile she was sending to him and everyone else in the cafe, Obito could at least conclude one thing.

Even in this time of war, even after all that had happened.

The Civilian Pianist was finally back.

* * *

 _Author Notes_ : So I honestly don't have much to say on the reasoning as to why this chapter took so long. It was honestly a combination of brainstorming, far too much planning (to the point of stressing a bit), and family moving in. Because of that, I apologize to all my readers and followers because this chapter was long overdue. Hopefully this is a good holidays gift since I'll start working on the next chapter ASAP.

On the other hand, I have to address a couple things mentioned in this chapter. First up, Judai says that he was involved in the 2nd Shinobi War during his time as a ninja, and because of that, I felt the need to establish a bit of the timeline leading up to where Tomoko and her friends are currently.

So basically, the 2nd Shinobi World War is where I believe (note that this is taken from my talks with Frost-Ninja-Dragon, Narutopedia, and my own interpretation):

1\. The Sannin got their fame for fighting against Hanzo the Salamander

2\. Jiraiya trained the Ame Orphans, seeing it as the 'least he could do' after finding out they all lost their parents.

3\. Jiraiya, after leaving the Ame Orphans, went on to train Minato to the Jounin he is now.

4\. The Ame Orphans have started up Akatsuki, still going on about peace due to Madara having not interfered

5\. Tsunade lost her lover Dan Kato near the end of this war, leading to her nonexistent presence in Nagareboshi right now

6\. Sakumo Hatake was able to establish his reputation as the White Fang

Then, going on with the events leading to the 3rd Shinobi World War and present time in _Civilian Pianist_ :

8\. In the last few years of the 2nd Shinobi World War, Judai met Hikari and later on went to retire from the ninja life to marry her.

9\. Judai and Hikari would then open Nagareboshi Cafe first to establish a good living.

10\. Then, Judai and Hikari would have Tomoko, roughly 9 days after Kakashi's birth to Sakumo and his wife (which a lot of headcanons seem to point towards her being an Inuzuka).

11\. The other ninja in Kakashi's generation (e.g. Obito, Rin, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, etc) are also born during this same time frame.

12\. Tomoko first plays the piano when she's 3 years old.

13\. When Tomoko turns 5, she finally is considered a full-time worker at Nagareboshi, and it is also at this time that she meets Minato, Kushina, and Kakashi.

14\. Tomoko then meets Obito and Rin before later witnessing Kakashi's Chunin Exams when they all are 6 years old.

15\. Tomoko first meets Gai when she is 7.

16\. When Kakashi and Tomoko are 8, Sakumo's dreaded mission happens, but luckily, things ended a bit happier. The Third Shinobi World War has begun, however, at the same time.

17\. When Tomoko is 9, she is then introduced to the newly formed Team Minato.

18\. About a few weeks after getting to know Team Minato, the 'drunk customer' incident happened, leading to Tomoko dealing with trauma and avoiding the piano.

19\. It is about 1 week after the 'drunk guy' incident that Tomoko finally goes to seek therapy from the Yamanakas, specifically Inoichi, leading to the discovery of Hisako.

Now, to finish off this last note, there were some reviewers that talked about Chapter 21 and how the Hokage's conclusion to investigate Tomoko further seemed somewhat forced and far too quick.

Looking back, I honestly have no excuse. At the time, I was trying to find a way to bring in a plot thread I was planning to cover in future chapters while also showing that there is more to Tomoko's life than just her ninja friends. The higher ups will have their eyes on her because what she didn't realize during her therapy session with Inoichi was that the Yamanaka was able to see more than she could describe. Due to her emotional state, Tomoko didn't recognize that Inoichi could see far more than she described - Tomoko was open enough so that Inoichi could see so much more. He just didn't say it to the Third until three months later, after a few more sessions with her, due to his bond with Judai. I just haven't really covered the investigation much since I didn't want to cram too much into this chapter.

*Not to mention, for those of you who thought that some of the ninja addressed in Chapter 22 were some of the investigators - that's wrong. The ninja viewpoints in Chapter 22 were specifically from ninja who have either attended Nagareboshi fairly recently or haven't even tried it at all - and therefore have no connection to Hiruzen's current investigation right now. As of this chapter, the only ones in the whole investigation segment with Tomoko is Hiruzen and Inoichi - that's it. I will expand on this in later chapters though.

I will go into Judai's backstory at one point though, but still.

Thanks again everyone, for sticking with _Civilian Pianist,_ and Happy Holidays! Hope this is a good present for you all!


	27. Chapter 24: Missing You

**Disclaimer** : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is specifically _If_ by Kana Nishino, the ending song from Naruto Shippuden: The Lost Tower Movie. This movie was actually one of my first exposures to the Naruto franchise, and its introduction to Minato and young Kakashi was a huge monument in my life back when the first trailer came out. It was just after a difficult time, and seeing something like that just mystified me. Naruto back then was this huge, mainstream franchise that I barely knew anything about aside from the dub that aired on Toonami. Actually getting a taste of the series through that first Lost Tower trailer alone just showed that Naruto was amazing, so this theme choice is in honor of those first roots.

On the other hand, for those looking forward to a piano theme, I recommend Kyle Landry's _Missing You ~ Naminé_ from Kingdom Hearts. Tomoko doesn't actually play the song in this chapter, but it does represent a lot of the uncertainty and emotion going on - hence the song being the chapter title.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 24: Missing You_

"... Are you sure you're up for this?"

By the time I had finished tying my hair up in a small, very pitiful looking ponytail with my hair ribbon, I just turned to my best friend and shrugged. "... Not really."

Kakashi just blinked at me, donning his full shinobi gear. "... Why answer then?"

"You had the 'give me an answer' face."

Kakashi was visibly frowning now, even through his mask. I couldn't help the giggle escaping me at the sight, even though all it did was make the frown that more prominent. "I don't have that kind of face." He ground out, crossing his arms.

I ended up laughing enough to the point of holding onto my stomach. "N-Nah, you do."

"... Tomoko." Kakashi said warningly.

 _Pfft_. Looks like I still have the main record aside from Kushina-nee for 'unsettling' the resident Chunin. Nevertheless, I did my best to stop laughing at my best friend's expense to just smile. "I'm sorry Kakashi, I couldn't help it."

The Hatake sighed before uncrossing his arms. "You really need to stop apologizing so much."

 **Well, it would be easier if it wasn't such a bad habit passed on from Vy**. Hisako added.

I… honestly had nothing to say in response, just shrugging sheepishly (physically and mentally). Hey, some habits are just hard to break.

Anyways. You're probably wondering what's going on here.

Well, remember that whole 'self-defense' thing I asked this guy for? Turns out that he's finally starting the lessons - just the day after my comeback as the civilian pianist. I was honestly curious as to why it took 2 weeks for Kakashi to bring up the idea again, but then again, I wasn't much to talk either. After that whole conversation with him, it became more of my own personal mind-searching journey to really start moving on.

Start putting that whole 'drunk customer' incident behind me.

I'm guessing Kakashi had a bit of stuff to worry about on his own too - and I don't think my angst helped out much - even if he tried to say otherwise.

I still wonder at times why he's so nice to just me…

And Minato-san and Kushina-nee, of course. Those two were kinda obvious considering their roles in canon. But there were still moments during my recovery period where Obito and Rin still butted heads with my silver-haired best friend - and they were his **teammates**. Sure, even to the days leading up to my full return to the piano, their relationship was improving, but there were still bits and pieces of the fights that would normally happen in canon.

… I'm just grateful Obito and Kakashi can limit their arguments to at least 'one angry fight' a day.

… Still don't know about the whole love triangle thing though. At least here, it's easier to tell who's out for who.

Obito was still head-over-heels for Rin, and from what I could tell, Rin was still making heart eyes at my best friend behind his back. Luckily this time, Kakashi wasn't as standoffish as his Team 7 counterpart Sasuke and instead made his intentions rather clear via his facial expressions. Judging from how he wasn't pushing Rin away but still making the physical signs showing that he wasn't up for this kind of thing, Rin wasn't as bad as Sakura.

… Not that she was like Sakura in the first place anyway. I guess that's where Kishimoto succeeded with Team Minato in the original canon - the team dynamic was a bit more lax in comparison to Team 7.

"Anyways," Kakashi started, knocking me out of my thoughts. "Like I said before, this kind of training will be difficult, more so since you've never really done this kind of thing before. Are you **sure** you're up for this, Tomoko?"

I just raised an eyebrow at him, absently tugging at a strap on my tank top. Note that Mom insisted on me wearing different clothes for the occasion, this time being said top and capri shorts very similar to the ones I think Hinata wore in her Pre-Timeskip outfit. "Kakashi, we've been through this. Now that I'm back at the piano, we can't guarantee that a customer or someone else will not try to attack me again. I have to learn how to defend myself, okay?"

Even with my response, he still had that unsure glint in his eye. I didn't like seeing that in my best friend - my confident, amazing best friend - so I just went with my first thought of walking over and hugging him. He needed this - Kakashi needed this at least. "Besides, you're the one teaching me, Kakashi, so it should be fine. I trust you, alright?"

Despite my hug, the Chunin was still somewhat stiff in my arms, barely moving as though he was frozen. A few moments of silence passed before I heard it. "... Are you sure about that?"

 _Huh?_ I looked up at him, frowning. "Kakashi?"

"I've… never really taught anyone before, Tomoko." The ninja looked rather _hesitant_ , not meeting my eyes in favor of staring at some trees. Even though we were in one of the many Training Grounds, it was just the two of us in the area, and I doubt that he was looking towards something or someone else. "And I can't guarantee that you will get out of this whole thing unscathed. Obito's already complained more than enough about my methods - I'm just not sure if I can hold back enough to help you."

 _Oh_. "... So you're afraid of hurting me, is that it?" I finished softly, pulling away to look at him.

The Chunin went silent at that point, still looking away while his fists clenched tightly at his sides. For a moment, it looked like his right hand reached out as if to hold onto something, but decided against it, falling back.

If this didn't scream 'my best friend needing help', then I don't know what else would.

I just huffed a breath and reached over to wrap my arms around his neck to pull him down into another hug. From the close distance, I could feel Kakashi's shocked breath tickle my ear. "... Tomoko?"

"I told you, didn't I?" A soft smile was on my face as I said the words honestly. "I trust you Kakashi. You're the only one I thought of when going through with this. And Dad said you were the first one that dove in when saving me 4 months ago, right?"

"..." My best friend went silent again, the only difference from before being his relaxing in the hug and arms slowly returning the gesture by wrapping around my waist.

"Besides Kakashi," I just tightened the hug around him to the point of being able to bury my face into the crook of his shoulder. "I love you."

It was as though my best friend just turned to stone because I could feel his muscles tensing underneath me, his breathing having stopped almost completely. That reaction wasn't something I was going for, but my thoughts were already being voiced on their own without me even properly thinking on the consequences.

Even if Kakashi didn't fully want to hear it, I wanted him to know of my feelings on this whole thing.

"There's no one else I trust more in teaching me, alright? Even if Sakumo-san, Minato-san, heck, or even Dad might be better candidates in your eyes, I've seen you become a wonderful ninja. I've seen you train with Team Minato, work with Obito and Rin even if every inch of your masked face just says 'no', and fight to get your Chunin jacket all by yourself during those Exams three years ago."

… **And you've seen what his future self might do in this world too, Tomoko-chan.** Hisako added gently.

I just ignored her and continued on with my little speech, pulling away a bit to look at Kakashi in the eye. His shocked, almost big, silver eyes. I had to get this whole spiel out anyway, before I got caught up in past memories again. Sorry Hisako. "So even if I haven't seen your mission record or fully know what you've been through, I know you can do it Kakashi. I **believe** that you can. So don't worry about hurting me, okay? Because I'm ready for this too. I've had 4 years to get used to seeing you fight - hopefully this time, I can at least help out or defend myself so you don't have to worry so much about me, okay?"

And I meant every word. I know you're all probably looking at me weirdly for talking with so much cheese or ham, but I don't care. Kakashi needed to hear this. Even if I didn't love him like I did Leo back during my time as Vy, I did **love** him one way or another.

My original purpose as Nagareboshi's pianist was to use my skills and memories to help out others and make the Narutoverse less of a 'shitty' place. Why can't I do the same by learning self-defense?

Besides, back as Vy, I hated seeing the damsel in the distress in media, one example being Princess Peach (from my rough memories of Mario anyway).

 **Being one** is not something I'm standing for.

I know I chose to be a civilian, but I want to be one that can be empathetic to other people (unlike some OTHER civilians I knew from canon - *cough* Naruto haters *cough*) AND not be baggage when the village gets attacked. I'll let the ninja do all the butt-kicking, but if it comes to it, I would like to have the means to defend myself.

At least then I have a chance of surviving and not dying again!

Kakashi blinked, looking at me as though I had turned invisible, before sighing and facepalming.

… Was I supposed to take that as a good sign or a bad omen?

The sudden 'contemplative silence' didn't help matters any. All it did was accelerate the rate at which worry was traveling through my systems.

 _Did I say something wrong?!_

"... Kakashi?" I found myself squeaking nervously.

The only thing I was got was a silver eye narrowed at me through the cracks in my best friend's hand. The emotion in his only exposed orb seemed to be a mix of what appeared to be exasperated fondness and… something else.

… I'm sorry, but huh?

I tried again. "Kakashi?" I tilted my head while attempting to look beyond the hand covering his masked face.

"You…" Was all I heard before I was squished in another hug. I didn't even see it coming because it was so fast. One moment, I was trying to look behind Kakashi's hand, and then the next, I could only see the horizon past Kakashi's shoulder, the lower half of my face buried in his shoulder and the rest of me just squished into my best friend's figure. It was a rather interesting attempt at a hug since my hands were kind of bound to my sides by how tightly the Chunin was hugging me.

At least I could reach over and hug back - somewhat.

"... Kakashi?" I repeated gently.

"... You're seriously unbelievable, Tomoko." My best friend's long exhale easily tickled the side of my neck as I could feel his hands clench the back of my tank top. "How are you… How are you…" Kakashi trailed off, and it didn't really feel like a good time to interrupt him since his shoulders were starting to shake. I just patted his back as best as I could, hoping he took it as a sign of encouragement to continue. "How are you so **different**?"

 **...Well, out of all possibilities, I didn't think he would say** _ **that**_ **.** Hisako remarked dryly.

"Eh?" I said blankly.

"You just recover from a long-lasting emotional _trauma_ WHILE dealing with these _nightmares_ on your own, only to just keep going on and _smile_." I didn't even notice Kakashi pull away just a little to rest his forehead against mine, eyes tightly shut. "Even at the prospect of danger, you just keep coming back with that _optimism._ No civilian I've seen is like you in that aspect... so how Tomoko? Just… How?"

I actually didn't know how to answer that.

… Then again, this was a breakdown on my best friend's part that may have been coming for quite a while since my angst filled days.

After all the stuff I pulled, Kakashi had every right to vent right now.

Despite my silence, Kakashi continued to ramble on, gripping my shoulders tightly to the point of me feeling his fingernails digging into my skin. "I'm not as great a shinobi as you think I am. I wasn't able to do anything for Dad a year ago and almost _abandoned him._ Had we not gotten there in time 4 months ago, I might've not been able to _save you._ **Fuck** , there even have been moments where some part of me tells me to _abandon Obito and Rin_ for the sake of a mission." When he finally opened his eyes, I was shocked to see the beginnings of _tears_ in the familiar silver, close enough to the edge to leak out if I didn't say something. "So **how** Tomoko? How can you believe in someone like **me?** "

I didn't even have to think on an answer. "Because you're my best friend, Kakashi, and I love you."

Kakashi looked like I had just _slapped_ him. "... What?" He deadpanned.

At this point, I was feeling a bit annoyed. Were **all** boys this dense? I just decided to slam my forehead into his, ignoring the pain in favor of leaning against my best friend with a shaky smile. Even if I could feel the beginnings of blood starting to trickle down my head. "Oh Kakashi…" I muttered, smiling anyway. "Get it in your head already. I **love** you, alright? That's why I can trust you - why I can **believe** in you. Despite all those mentioned issues, you still did the right thing. For Sakumo-san, you were able to get him help through talking to me. For that whole incident four months ago, you did get there in time to save me. Even during those moments where your mind says otherwise, the fact that the missions came out successful every single time with no 'life-threatening' injuries on your teammates says a lot, doesn't it?"

My best friend blinked disbelievingly, silver eyes wide. "... T-Tomoko…"

"So don't insult yourself like that, okay?" I pulled away just to smile as bright as I could, even with the feeling of blood slowly trailing down my forehead. "You're so much greater than what you make yourself out to be."

And every part of me, even the remnants of Vy, knew it. Even in that messed up canon verse, Kakashi was amazing. He was able to survive **two** great Shinobi World Wars, deal with the emotional burden that came with a majority of his loved ones _dying_ and his Genin team breaking apart, but he didn't fall.

Even if Hoshino Tomoko wasn't there originally, Hatake Kakashi survived to see the epilogue of his sensei's legacy. The Copy Ninja got to see his students work through their problems and retire peacefully.

I was just hoping that my influence would prevent a majority of the tragedies that built up said legacy in the first place.

There was a moment of silence before anything changed. If anything, it became somewhat of a staring contest, since no one really attempted to move.

Then, Kakashi started to laugh. It was a small one at first, a quiet chuckle if anything, but soon enough, he was full out laughing, pulling away to hold his stomach.

I was half happy and half dumbfounded. "... Kakashi?"

"Y-You're amazing, Tomoko," He breathed, and I was surprised to see his silver eyes look up at me with mirth and _happiness_.

The expression that my best friend had on right now just **mirrored** someone else I knew.

" _You're amazing, Vy. Thank you."_

… _Josh…_

Despite my realization, Kakashi didn't notice my mental slip up, still attempting to catch his breath while slowly straightening himself. "Just when I say something, you always have something to counter it. What am I supposed to **do** with you?" By the time he had finished that sentence, Kakashi was smiling at me, and I swore my heart stopped.

That smile, even with the mask on, reminded me of **Leo**.

" _I love you Vy. Even if I have to go to hell and back, I'd do it for you."_

A shaky breath left me. "Kakashi…"

He just gave me a questioning look. "... You know that you don't have to answer that question, right?"

My mind literally blanked out at the point. "Uh…"

 **Oh dear.** Hisako was giggling in the mindscape library anyway.

In the end, I just tackle hugged him. I really couldn't think of anything else to do - and hey. Kakashi kinda left himself open for that kind of thing. Even with the resounding " _Oof_ " on his end, I didn't mind. Heck, even though we both ended up falling down onto the grass, it didn't matter.

I was just happy to have such a wonderful best friend.

By the time I had found a comfortable position lying on top of him, Kakashi just sighed and resigned himself to patting my head. From his quiet tone though, I could tell that he was smiling. "... I love you Tomoko."

 _Doki._

For some reason, heat started to flood my face, and I ended up burying my face into Kakashi's jersey. Strangely, every single part of me did **not** want my best friend to see me this way - because I felt like a heater - again.

Luckily, it didn't stop me from saying something back, even if it was muffled by my best friend's shirt.

"... I love you too Kakashi."

There was a moment of silence. Quiet, peaceful, contemplative silence. And then…

"... You have no idea how to start training, do you Tomoko?"

"... Nope, never did. Still don't."

"..."

"..."

"So… think you could get off me so that we could start?"

* * *

The Third Hokage stopped his calligraphy at the sound of a knock at the door. Without even looking up, he opened his mouth. "You can come in."

Without even a sound, Namikaze Minato carefully walked into the room, closing the door behind him before coming towards the center and kneeling down. Hiruzen didn't look up until the Jounin spoke.

"Hokage-sama, there is something that I wanted to ask you about."

The Third blinked. This was a rare occurrence in itself, and he turned to only see the elite Jounin looking up at him with suspicion and concern. "What is it, Minato?"

A deep frown settled itself upon the blond's face. "Why is it that you have ANBU stationed around Nagareboshi Cafe - specifically around Hoshino Tomoko?"

Hiruzen found himself smiling, even if it was just a little bit. Despite his precautions, Minato noticed the investigation anyway without any prompting of his own. As expected of one of many Fourth Hokage candidates.

The Third put that smile away to look at the Jounin with a neutral expression, sighing for a moment. Now that the issue was already being brought up, the implications behind it just made his heart clench from all the stress. Hiruzen didn't want to say it, considering that the subject in mind was still _a 9 year old civilian girl_ , but his subordinate was already asking. If he decided to wait in silence any longer, it may come at a risk of losing a bit of Minato's trust.

Hiruzen stood up from his seat to cross his arms behind his back in thought, closing his eyes. "Hoshino Tomoko has been reported to be an anomaly, Minato. The ANBU are there to simply figure out if she is a threat or not."

"Threat? Anomaly?" The Jounin voiced, tone spiked with disbelief. "What are you saying? Hokage-sama, I have been with Tomoko before - I've talked to her and interacted with her before. Hoshino Tomoko is a **9 year old girl** , and yet you ordered an ANBU operative to watch over her every move. And during this time of **war?** What threat would she pose to Konoha?" Hiruzen wasn't surprised at the undertone of anger in the Jounin's voice. Even without Minato saying anything, his ANBU have already reported of the Jounin's close bond with the civilian girl.

In the end, the Third sighed again. "Minato, you should have seen it by now. How Tomoko is not a normal girl."

Despite his words, the fire in the man's eyes had yet to go away. Instead, they seemed to just spark an _inferno_ in Minato's blue orbs. "I can understand that Tomoko is not a normal civilian girl, Hokage-sama, but again, she hasn't done anything wrong. All she has done is help my team cooperate with one another and boost the morale of Konoha's shinobi! Why would she be a **threat**?"

Hiruzen sighed and picked up his pipe, placing it to his mouth to take in a deep breath. He didn't want to say it, but Minato left him no choice. "What if I told you that Tomoko is aware of the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

It was as though a chill ran through the entire room. The flames in the Jounin's eyes seemed to have died almost immediately, replaced with a glint of confusion and horror. "... What?" Minato said breathlessly. Despite still kneeling in the same position as before, Hiruzen didn't miss the sudden tension in the Yellow Flash's broad shoulders.

"You recall that incident with the drunk nin at Nagareboshi, correct?"

Minato forced himself to relax in order to respond. ".. Yes, that one from 4 months ago, where he had targeted Tomoko."

"It was about a few days after the incident that Yamanaka Inoichi was contacted by Judai, Tomoko's father for a therapy session. Apparently, the girl had been suffering from various nightmares and Judai asked Inoichi to use his Yamanaka Clan Techniques to help with the problem. However, Inoichi encountered quite a bit of disturbing imagery while in her mind." Hiruzen knelt down to pull out the now worn report left by the Yamanaka, dusting it off with a simple breath before passing it to the kneeling Jounin. "Some of said imagery appeared to be scenes of your students specifically at their times of death and of the Nine Tails attacking what looked like Konoha. That paper there is specifically -"

"- Inoichi's report on his observations since that first therapy session?" Minato finished, hands almost shaking while holding the report up to eye level.

The Third sighed. Even with a full head of brown hair, he was feeling old. "... Yes, Minato. Ever since, Inoichi has been observing Tomoko via their therapy, but since she's recently recovered from the trauma, Danzo thought it be necessary for the ANBU to watch over her."

The air just seemed to get colder as the paper nearly slipped out of Minato's hands. "... Danzo?!" The Jounin gaped, clear shock on his face. "H-Hokage-sama, that may be a bit -"

"I know Minato!" Hiruzen was starting to get a bit annoyed, puffing out tobacco in an attempt to calm himself. "I thought so as well. These images may as well be fear-induced hallucinations from Tomoko's previous trauma, but once Danzo got a word of it, I couldn't stop him. An image of the Kyuubi in a **9 year old girl's** **mind** is already questionable enough as is. Not to mention, Danzo already had his sights set on Tomoko due to a strange ability she seems to have."

Minato took a breath to steel himself like the Jounin he was supposed to be. "... By chance, does this refer to your calling Tomoko an 'anomaly', Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Minato, exactly that." The issue was already irritating enough, so the Third took a seat in front of his subordinate in order to keep a semblance of order and composure. "Apparently some of the sensory ninja, including those from Danzo's Root Division, have noted a strange phenomenon going on while the girl plays piano. Notes of yin chakra leaking out from the piano itself, in very small amounts."

Now the Yellow Flash was confused. "... Yin chakra? Not just chakra?"

"Yes, Minato, yin chakra," The Third answered, tone much quieter than before. " _Hair strands_ of it, connected to every ninja in the vicinity of the cafe. Initially, the ninja who reported to me believed it came from the piano itself, but sensors later confirmed that it came from **Tomoko**. She channeled it - through her music, to everyone in Nagareboshi Cafe."

Minato was clearly gaping now. "B-But Hokage-sama, Tomoko-chan is a civilian. That kind of chakra control is clearly -"

"Hard to believe, yes," Hiruzen was getting tired of the subject now. "But some of our sensors have confirmed that Tomoko herself isn't aware of this ability. If anything, the chakra isn't harmful in any way - all it does is seemingly affect the emotional atmosphere she is in." The Third found himself slumping in his seat. Who would've thought a civilian girl would cause such a large amount of stress? "But Danzo and I have both agreed that she needs to be observed. We don't know how much control she has on this ability, nor on how much she knows about the Kyuubi. I hope that it's just a figment of imagination, but no one can deny that she has a presence. Tomoko is the daughter of that Yuki Judai, one of the most famed shinobi from the 2nd Shinobi World War, and the person who saved Hatake Sakumo. That alone, even with Judai's influence protecting her, will have already gotten some attention from the surrounding villages."

The dots were connecting easily in the Jounin's head by now, even if the implications weren't as pretty. "... There's concerns of our enemies targeting her as well, Hokage-sama?"

The Third sighed. "Yes Minato, there is. And if Iwa or some other village got ahold of the girl, it may be detrimental to Konoha itself. The fact that Tomoko has memories of the Kyuubi is already bad enough, but her role at Nagareboshi has led her to becoming an icon. An idol instrumental to Konoha's morale in this war. If someone succeeding in taking her away -"

Minato's heart could've stopped. Almost all the regulars at Nagareboshi were ninja either on the front lines or those involved in the war effort. Even his own students would be heading out soon, and - "Since Tomoko is at the center of it all, chaos would break out... Oh kami…"

The Third was frowning, sadness in his brown eyes. "Yes Minato. I understand a lot of your concerns, considering this is a **civilian girl** , and I wish this wouldn't have happened, but Tomoko is becoming very important in this war as we speak. Consider the ANBU as a way of observing her actions and means of her own protection."

Minato solemnly bowed his head. "... Alright Hokage-sama,"

 _I may have to enter those two into the Chunin Exams after all…_

* * *

"Achoo!"

Rin blinked from her position of organizing her medical supplies. "Are you okay, Tomoko-chan?"

I wasn't surprised by the medic asking me that question, and instead opted to grab a tissue from my skirt pocket to wipe my nose. "I-I'm okay, Rin-chan, it's just a sneeze," I attempted to smile at her, but it was a bit forced considering my nose was acting up.

Even with my attempts, Rin didn't buy it and leaned in to look at me closely, eyebrow raised. "Are you sure? I heard from Kakashi how you started learning self-defense."

Well, here was the mother hen that was the medic and emotional center of Team Minato again. I just nervously laughed it off, scratching my cheek while tossing the tissue in a nearby trash bin. "I'm fine, Rin-chan, really. I'm still alive and still working, so don't worry so much!"

… **You're really not one to talk about worrying when you were quite a worrywart back as Vy, Tomoko-chan.** Hisako muttered.

"... Why do people define 'fine' like that?" Rin muttered, leaning back to her former sitting position on the grass. We were actually on the sidelines of another of the many Training Grounds in Konoha, watching Obito and Kakashi spar. Once again, I was invited to the training session, but strangely, Minato-san was the only one who hadn't showed up yet, leading to the boys starting their katas on their own. Rin had decided to just referee while sitting down to hang out with me - apparently.

I think my trauma and angst-filled days affected her more than I thought.

In the end, I just sighed and reached over to pull Rin into a side-hug. "I'm sorry for worrying you Rin-chan, but really, I'm fine. Dad and Kakashi have been helping me out, so don't worry so much."

The medic seemed almost sad while leaning her head on my shoulder. "... You sure about that, Tomoko-chan?"

I smiled with as much confidence as I could muster, turning my gaze towards the boys. The fact that they were fully focused in their spar was an accomplishment in itself, since they weren't getting distracted by my issues or something else again. "Yeah, Rin-chan, I'm sure."

I never thought I would regret those words though.

Soon enough, the sound of a small explosion echoed through my ears, and I looked up only to see the fading whiffs of white smoke and familiar blonde hair. "Hi Minato-san!"

The Jounin blinked before looking down at the both of us with a solemn smile. Yet for some reason, the smile seemed a bit… off. Huh? "Hello Tomoko-chan, Rin. What did I miss?"

"Not much sensei," Rin chirped, looking a little happier at the sight of her teacher. "Kakashi and Obito just started sparring while we waited for you,"

"I see, that's good to hear," Minato-san glanced up to watch the boys for a few moments before turning back to us. For some reason, I felt a shiver go up my spine.

… **Please tell me he's not looking specifically at us.** Hisako mumbled.

"Though Rin, could I borrow Tomoko-chan for a bit? I need to talk to her," Minato-san looked a bit sheepish, putting on that famous cheerful smile. Even though the smile shouldn't have meant anything, the chill up my neck just wouldn't go away, confirming Hisako's worries.

 **Yep, he's looking at us. Great.** Hisako added.

"Uh… how long sensei?" Rin got that worried look again, pulling away to look up at the Jounin with a glint of suspicion in her brown eyes. "We were hoping to help out with her self-defense today while also working on teamwork…"

Minato-san blinked before sighing sheepishly. "I know Rin, but it's fine. It shouldn't take too long." Unsurprisingly, he only had to look at me ONCE, and I knew I was (kinda) doomed. By then, I just ended up resigning myself to my weird fate, getting up from my seat to stand tall WHILE praying that I would (hopefully) make it out of this talk with nothing but unnecessary worries. Once I sidestepped enough to be standing next to the Jounin, the smile that he was wearing seemed to just ease the chill on my back, even if it was only a little bit."We'll be back in a bit, Rin! Make sure the boys don't kill each other!"

… **At least he sounds happy.** Hisako deadpanned.

"I second those words Rin-chan!" I found myself squeaking unsurely, waving at the medic. "A-And make sure they don't fight too much, okay? Kakashi can be kinda irritable."

For a second, I thought I heard a protesting "Hey!" from my best friend in the distance before Minato-san's hand wound around my shoulders and smoke filled my vision. I found myself coughing, closing my eyes to avoid all the white, billowing smoke (that apparently always comes out whenever someone uses the Body Flicker Technique) and waving a hand in front of my face to clear it all away. At this point, I didn't know which method I preferred more: the Hiraishin, fast but easy to cause stomachaches (on my case), or the Body Flicker, which deals with WAY too much smoke?

I just didn't know. But I didn't really have time to think on it, because the next thing I knew when opening my eyes, we appeared to be in what looked like Minato-san's personal room. From looking around, I could tell that we were at least in his house for that matter, and my ears could pick up the soft humming of Kushina-nee echoing through the hallway. The room itself wasn't that different from my memory of older Kakashi's apartment, the only differences being the queen-sized bed (probably for both Kushina-nee and Minato-san) sitting in the center and the bookshelf of various scrolls and ninja paperwork.

It was when Minato-san had let go and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed that I knew this was going to be serious. Not that the closed curtains and privacy seals didn't say enough already.

I was left standing in front of the Jounin, blinking and feeling unsure. "So… what did you want to talk about, Minato-san?"

It was just a small, curious question, and yet it caused the Jounin to snap his head up to look at me with wide eyes. The amount of emotion rolling in that familiar blue made me nearly jump from how shocking it was.

Minato-san, the future Yellow Flash, looked _unsure. Uncertain_ of something - but what?

A few seconds of us staring at one another passed. Then, Minato-san sighed, lowering his forehead onto his hands before motioning for me to sit down next to him with a shaky hand.

I gulped, carefully walking over to plop down onto the bed edge, folding my hands in my lap. The tense atmosphere was almost suffocating, and I just wanted to say something - anything to break it. But Minato-san was still slumped in on himself, and I found myself just waiting.

Waiting for him to speak.

When the future Fourth Hokage lifted his face from his hands to look at me, the next words that spilled out just **shook** me to the core.

"Tomoko-chan, what do you know about the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : Not much to say here aside from the fact that this chapter was **hard** to write, both as the original author and creator of Tomoko. The situation that she is in right now is rather **complex** and complicated to the point where I've been somewhat floundering on my own trying to get something out for you guys to enjoy.

From here on out, _Civilian Pianist_ will really get into the Naruto-verse as a whole. Tomoko may be a civilian, but she's a civilian of a Konoha during the time of the Third Shinobi World War, a period of chaos and change that led up to the events of canon. If Tomoko aims to change things, it's not going to be easy.

Once again, I thank all my readers and followers for keeping up with me for so long. I really have been enjoying all the feedback you guys have been giving me via reviews, and I'm just shocked that we're now at 301 by the time of this chapter's publishing! Thank you so much! Hope you continue to enjoy Tomoko's rocky life!

 **Edit (12/30/2016)** : So there was a question on if Tomoko's 'leaking' of yin chakra is a Kekkei Genkai. Again, much like her piano ability, this is NOT a Kekkei Genkai, but rather an after-effect of her reincarnation.

As we all know, chakra is composed of yin (spiritual energy) and yang (physical energy). For Tomoko, she has a LARGE amount of yin built up due to the process her reincarnation went, and up until the whole drunk guy incident, she's has been unconsciously regulating her chakra via the piano. Even though she can't feel it or notice it, her body and mind have been unconsciously channeling her HUGE amounts of yin chakra out towards others as a way of regulating it (considering as of right now, her yang chakra is jack sh*t since that part is built up with shinobi training - and Tomoko doesn't have ANY) while also boosting morale.

For more info on this, I would actually point you towards the precursor to ninjutsu, specifically ninshu, the thing that the Sage of Six Paths originally preached before his sons (through Black Zetsu's manipulations) kinda ruined everything. The only reason the Third and many other ninja don't know how to describe this ability is because ninshu has been lost for so many years.

Tomoko doesn't know it, but through her music, she has been both regulating her own chakra while also practicing ninshu - she's been bonding with other people by using chakra the way it was originally intended to by Hagoromo Otsutsuki via connecting with others using her spiritual energies. This is also why Tomoko was able to connect with people so much more easily aside from the shared 'emotional openness' she has with the other 'me'/Vy - her music served as the beacon for bonding her with others.

This is still a work in progress thing though, so Tomoko's unconscious use of ninshu will be expanded on in later chapters alongside the investigation and Judai's backstory. Until then, I hope you guys enjoy the New Year!


	28. Chapter 25: Revelations and Weirdness

**Disclaimer** : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is specifically Animenz Piano Sheets' cover of _Blue Bird_ , the third opening from Naruto Shippuden. Even though I didn't start watching the show during the time this opening was being broadcast, it was still a powerful song to listen to, especially when hearing the cover from famous anime pianist Animenz himself. Tomoko does play this song in the chapter, but it's a small cameo if anything. Don't worry though - I personally find that the song fits the mood of the story as of right now and you can play it as a recurring theme during this chapter.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 25: Revelations and Weirdness_

" _Tomoko-chan, what do you know about the Nine-Tailed Fox?"_

Those words could've easily pierced through my heart if it were possible. Physically though, it felt like I was frozen solid, caught off guard far too soon.

 **Oh no.** Hisako breathed shakily.

"W-What do you mean by that, Minato-san? What's this about a fox?" I tried to play it off, but the fact that my hands were getting sweaty was bad enough. The knowing, almost sad glint in the Jounin's blue eyes just said so much more.

What had I missed to the point of the goddamn **Yellow Flash** noticing?

Then, it hit me.

… **The therapy sessions.** Hisako concluded, horror in her tone.

Of course - I wouldn't put it past a Yamanaka, specifically _Ino's father_ , to not report his findings to the Hokage if things got too serious. And considering that the first therapy session consisted of the **worst situation possible** in my mind, I wouldn't be surprised if some memories I didn't want to have seen showed up in front of the man.

From what I remembered, images of the **Nine-Tailed Fox** were floating around in clear view during that time aside from the main memories of Pain's invasion and Kannabi.

My therapist WAS the future head of the Investigation part of Konoha's T&I Division, after all. And if something seemed out of hand, I couldn't stop him from reporting it to the higher-ups.

Not to mention, considering that Minato-san was one of the best Jounin in the entire village, I wouldn't put it past him to ask about me if something was out of place.

"Tomoko-chan, don't pretend like you don't know." Even with the commanding tone in his voice, the sadness and **regret** on his face said a lot already. "I talked with Hokage-sama and Yamanaka Inoichi. They both told me that you know of the Kyuubi. I don't want to hurt you. Just don't hide it - not from me, _please_." The only thing stopping me from having a panic attack was the pure **pain** swirling in his blue eyes. The fact that Minato-san was saying 'please' was a lot as is - but once I looked up at his face, sympathy flowed through me in waves.

Minato-san looked like he was about to _cry_.

The Yellow Flash, future Fourth Hokage, one of the greatest leaf ninja, and father to Naruto Uzumaki, looked like he was hurting WAY more than I was.

… **Who would blame him?** Hisako murmured quietly. **This is a man that has to deal with the burden of knowledge that comes with his girlfriend having the Nine-Tails, and let's not forget that in the original timeline, he** **lost** **two students AND couldn't raise his own son, being forced to leave his remaining student AND child alone. It's probably hard enough to even ask what he is asking right now considering how** **you** **are, Tomoko-chan.**

… Hisako did have a point there.

I ended up looking down at my lap, shakily wiping my hands on my skirt before sighing. Even in the large amount of emotional distress I was feeling, there was at least one thing that Hisako and I both agreed on.

… _He deserves the truth at least._

"... Okay. I'll talk."

Minato-san did a double take, blue orbs now wide with surprise. "A-Are you sure?"

"Minato-san, with the way you said it, I can't just hide it." _And I hope that you can use this knowledge a lot more than I can._ I attempted to smile at him, but the tears of frustration were already starting to cloud my vision. They weren't falling, but they were close to doing so. "It's just a long story, and I… I c-can't say everything because even I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it, so could you bear with me?"

The tentative grin that greeted me was almost like a blessing from the Buddha, if I could call it that way. Just seeing Minato-san smile like that gave me a bit of confidence in the whirlpool that was my emotions rolling in my chest right about now. "Of course I can, Tomoko-chan. Just take your time, okay?"

 _He's not rejecting me._

I took in a shaky breath before starting. "So… to answer your first question, I-I do know of the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"... How?" The disbelief was clear enough in Minato-san's voice, and I knew by then that the next thing that I had to say was going to be **crucial**.

I at least wanted the Yellow Flash to believe me if it meant preventing the events in canon.

"I-It started out as just _images._ " I confessed, the dread continuing to pile up in my heart. Even if it was a half-truth, it **hurt** that I was somewhat lying. It felt like I was betraying his trust, even if I was doing so for the sake of considering the 'what-ifs' and 'time progression' shenanigans that come with reincarnation and past lives. "Images that I didn't understand. Images that I didn't know much about. I only really knew what the fox was after studying up on what I saw through books. The images initially just played out like events in the back of my head, and at first, I ignored them." The tears had stopped, but they were still there. "B-But then, that whole incident happened…"

In the midst of all the fear running through me, I was surprised to feel a warm arm wrap around my shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly. "The whole thing with that drunk nin?" Minato-san finished softly.

I forced myself to nod before continuing. "After that, I just started getting _nightmares._ I-I…"

Oh no. The tears were already starting to stream down my face, and I did my best to wipe at them before they became a waterfall. "I kept seeing so much more than the Kyuubi rampaging in Konoha. I-I… I…"

The arm around my shoulder tensed as another hand reached over to rub my back soothingly. "You what, Tomoko-chan?"

I did my best to hold back the sob in my throat. "I-I saw you and everyone else **die!** In the nightmares, you all died! First it was Obito, then it was Rin, then you and Kushina-nee through the Nine-Tails,"

 **Tomoko-chan, calm down.** Hisako said softly. **You're starting to ramble.**

But even then, the pain rolling through me just didn't stop. "A-And then, it…" I didn't even feel Minato-san's other hand start rubbing circles into my back. "I… I even saw **Kakashi** die… and it wasn't just **once!** I-I kept seeing the same things, over and over and OVER, and it just wouldn't STOP! After a few days of it, D-Daddy took me to Inoichi-san, and things started getting better, but… but…" My vision was blurring for real this time as the snot was starting to build up in my nose. My lungs felt like absolute _crap_ , and the sniffles weren't helping.

The images - **the memories** \- flowing through my mind just made the tears come out even more.

I didn't want to admit that they were going to die.

I didn't want to believe that my loved ones would possibly suffer a fate worse than Vy.

Even if it was in canon - even if it was in a _manga_ Vy knew from a long time ago - my life was more than just a story now.

The characters that Vy once loved were actual _people_. Living, _breathing_ people that I, **Tomoko** , grew up to know and love, each in their own little way.

I didn't want to see them **die**. Not after going through death myself before.

"I… I'm **scared** , Minato-san," I squeaked, voice cracking while coming out of my mouth. "I'm scared of it actually happening. I'm scared of seeing you all **die**! I-I…"

 _I'm scared of being all alone like in that limbo again._

"Tomoko-chan, Tomoko-chan," Before I even knew what was happening, I was looking into the warm blue eyes of Minato-san, a concerned frown on his face. Warm hands were cupping my face, and I didn't realize that they were gently wiping away at the waterfalls going down my cheeks. "Don't cry, please. It's going to be okay."

Even if he meant well, the tears coming out just didn't stop. "H-How do you know that? T-This is a matter between your life and **death** , Minato-san!" I found myself croaking. "I don't even know if these images are really going to happen or not - but you could actually **die!** Y-You…" A sob tore out of my chest before I could continue any further.

My thoughts decided to finish my previous statement for me.

 _How is it going to be okay when it's possible that things might change? That no matter what I do, you might still_ _ **die?**_

The answer was immediate. "Because you're talking to me about it."

Shock dulled me to the point where I was openly gaping. "...Eh?" was all I had left in my throat.

That same smile was on his face again. That 'Naruto-smile', that smile that Vy loved so much as a little girl, was on Minato-san's face. "Think about it, Tomoko-chan. You could've easily kept it to yourself. You didn't have to do anything." A warm thumb carefully wiped away at the tears streaming down my cheeks. "And yet, here you are, talking with me freely about it. That takes a lot of courage, even for a 9 year old girl."

"Y-You're… you're not mad about it?" Words just couldn't describe the amount of disbelief I was feeling right now.

 _...You're not mad at me for hiding it for so long?_

That grin just wasn't going away as Minato-san's eyes just glinted with warmth. "Why would I be? You've had it hard all this time, Tomoko-chan, and there's no reason to be mad."

I felt a heavy urge to just **cry** now. The only difference was that plain relief was flooding my systems in comparison to the panic I was feeling earlier.

In the end, the only thing I could think of was tackling the Jounin in a hug. Both out of relief and to hide the amount of tears in my eyes.

"WAH!" Was the uncharacteristic shriek that left Minato-san's lips.

… Well, that wasn't the reaction I was going for, but at least he didn't fall to the ground from the force! As expected of one of Konoha's best Jounin!

Good men like Minato-san are wonderful to have as companions and comrades. Sure, Leo and Josh were wonderful themselves, but there's something about hugging the **Yellow Flash** and not dying from it that made the action much more enjoyable. A part of me was envying Kakashi right now because he had the opportunity to hug this man at every moment in comparison to little old me, who usually just stuck to Nagareboshi and had to **wait** for him to come around.

A hand slowly reached over to touch my hair. "... Tomoko-chan?" The Jounin asked gently.

"... Thank you, Minato-san," I breathed, tightening my hold around his neck while rubbing my cheek against the side of his head. "Just… thank you."

 _Thank you for accepting me._

A warm silence graced the room before anything changed.

The same hand that was on my hair then moved down to lightly pat my back, its companion moving up to gently push at my shoulder. "... You're welcome, Tomoko-chan."

Since it had been quite a while, I let go to sit up and look at the Jounin in the eye, wiping at the tear trails on my cheeks before grinning sheepishly. "... What now, Minato-san? I-Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Strangely, the Jounin blinked before shrugging with a nervous smile of his own. Even if he was smiling, I couldn't shake the feeling that Minato-san wasn't mentioning something to me. "Not really, Tomoko-chan. I kept you here long enough, so do you want to go back to Kakashi and the others?"

That was a nice thought, but I still needed to address one thing. The fact that the ninja seemed to be hiding something could be handled another time. I wasn't one to talk about secrets anyway, considering my reincarnation. "Before that, Minato-san, could I at least say hi to Kushina-nee? We've been in your room for a while, but I don't think I got the chance to talk to her yet."

Apparently my attempt at averting a potential crisis was successful because the Jounin grinned happily, the smile appearing far more genuine from my point of view. "Of course, Tomoko-chan! Just let me open the door…" Minato-san stood up from his seat on the bed to walk over and do the obvious before shouting something out into the hallway. "Kushina! Tomoko-chan's here!"

… **Here comes the bullet train.** Hisako muttered.

I didn't even have time to think on what my other self was saying before the first flare of red hair appeared in the doorway with an accompanying shout. " **Tomoko-chan~!** "

And here comes another tackle-hug! Hopefully the space and galaxies I would see in the next few seconds would be a lot more detailed…

I miss trying to make my own constellations.

… Sometimes, I just miss 'home'.

* * *

Once the familiar ' _boom_ ' sounded from the side of the training grounds, Nohara Rin could finally relax.

It looked like their sensei and civilian friend was finally back.

Once the smoke cleared, the medic immediately found herself standing up to run over and check up on the situation. "Tomoko-chan! Minato-sensei! Welcome back!"

The Jounin blinked before looking down and smiling, a hand reaching over to pat her head. "Hello again Rin, where's Kakashi and Obito?"

… _It always seems to go to the boys, doesn't it?_

Nevertheless, the medic smiled before pointing a finger behind her. "Over there. I think they're competing about… something."

Rin was surprised to see Tomoko pop out from behind her sensei's tall figure with red-rimmed eyes and a shaky smile. "Competing?"

Those same blue eyes were clearly saying ' _Don't ask, please_ ', so Rin just shrugged before glancing in the direction behind her. "Competing." She repeated, shrugging again.

"I don't see how dogs are so cool! I honestly think cats are better!"

"... How? They scratch your face when they don't like you, and don't really listen to your commands in favor of doing their own thing. For missions, dogs are better."

"Cats!"

"... Dogs."

"Cats!"

"Dogs."

Minato blinked before chuckling. "I honestly think toads are better, but it looks like those two are in their own little world."

Rin couldn't help but agree with her teacher on the 'little world' part, shaking her head. Normally, she would go in and stop these kind of antics, but considering the past few D-rank missions and amount of tension left from the absence of some well-needed piano music, the medic decided to just leave them be. Some stupidity could be appreciated these days anyway. "What are we going to do with these two…?" The medic just sighed playfully, smiling nonetheless.

Tomoko was the only odd one out of the entire group, blinking before walking out of Minato's shadow to approach the arguing ninja. "... What's this about cats and dogs?" Rin could've easily laughed at the deadpan voice the normally cheerful girl was using. "Who started it this time?"

To no one's surprise, Kakashi pointed in the Uchiha's direction, with Obito doing a double take before speaking. "Well, Kakashi was just going on about his new summoning contract about dogs, and I was just wondering if they're really as good as he says!" The Uchiha huffed before pouting and crossing his arms, fiercely looking away from his silver-haired teammate. "... Seriously, cats are better…"

Rin couldn't help but wonder when her teammates' arguments turned from insults into banter about what animal was better.

Tomoko just glanced at Kakashi, and the Chunin simply shrugged. "It was something I got through Dad - do you want to see it?"

Now that got Rin's attention. Summons weren't that common, even among ninja, so being able to find a contract was a rare thing in of itself. Tomoko herself seemed to share the same curious expression on her face, and the civilian nodded happily. "Sure! Go ahead Kakashi!"

… Yeah, Rin had to see this. The medic walked over just as her Chunin teammate swiped at his thumb with a spare kunai, throwing his bloody hand down onto the grass with a loud "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

 **POOF!**

Once the white smoke faded, Rin could've squealed.

In front of her stood a small pug, not even tall enough to reach her knee, sitting on all fours looking bored. With the brown fur, dark brown snout and floppy ears, deadpan expression, and small blue bandanna wrapped around its neck, Rin could've mistaken it for a plush toy if not for the moving chest signifying its breathing.

"Rin, Obito, Tomoko, meet Pakkun." Kakashi seemed proud of the small dog, and if not for the mask, the medic would've thought that the Chunin was grinning. "He's one of the nine dogs in my own summoning contract, and de facto leader of my own pack."

In response to the introduction, the pug just opened its eyes and waved a tiny, pink padded paw at them.

Tomoko was the first one to react, slowly getting down to her knees to look at the dog with warm eyes. "Hello there Pakkun,"

Rin was surprised to hear the dog actually open its mouth and speak instead of bark like she was predicting. Looking at Obito, he seemed to feel the same way because he was motionlessly glancing between the civilian and summon with wide eyes, pointing at them both shakily. "Hello. What's your name?" The medic would've never thought that such a small pug had such… a deep, manly voice.

Who knew?

"I'm Hoshino Tomoko, it's nice to meet you." And why was the civilian treating this like a normal meet-and-greet situation?! Rin couldn't help her jaw dropping at the sight of Tomoko offering her hand to the pug, and Pakkun reciprocating by putting his paw in her palm to shake.

There was a moment of silence.

"... Pakkun, could I hug you?" Tomoko said slowly, cheery smile on her face.

The pug blinked before giving the dog equivalent of a shrug and proceeding to jump into the girl's outstretched arms. Tomoko went on to stand up slowly, supporting Pakkun the entire time with her arms before looking up at the sky with… _tears_ in her eyes? "A dream of mine has finally come true…"

Rin seriously thought the world had ended or something.

And why was she seeing a spotlight all of a sudden?

Obito was openly gaping, making noises akin to a dying fish. "T-Tomoko-chan?"

"... Tomoko?" Kakashi seemed just as taken aback as she was, giving the civilian a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes Kakashi?" Rin was sure she was hallucinating the sparkles in her friend's eyes at this point.

The Chunin seemed to be a bit more put off at this than Rin herself was (thankfully), blinking. "... What are you doing?"

Apparently Tomoko was the only one who didn't see the apparent 'strangeness' in the whole situation, glancing at the group in confusion. "... Just hugging Pakkun, you know?" Once the girl's eyes turned back to the pug in her arms, a warm smile adorned her face. "It's not everyday you get the chance to hug something so cute~! I thought I was a cat person, but Pakkun is so adorable to where I might just switch sides now! You are SO lucky, Kakashi!"

... _Yep, she's squealing. Not actively, loudly squealing, but she's squealing._

"EH?!" Obito seemed to slump even more now, going to some far away tree to sulk for a moment. "B-But… cats are cute too…" From the looks of it, Rin may have to comfort her teammate later.

… Well, considering that the civilian girl was absently humming a tune while hugging the pug closer to her chest, Rin could properly conclude Tomoko was in her own fantasy by now.

No wonder she didn't react to Obito's sulking.

And Pakkun seemed to be enjoying the attention, judging by the immense wagging of his tail from the crook of the the girl's hug.

"I like you," The dog properly declared, closing his eyes to relax in the hug.

"Oh, I like you too Pakkun!" Tomoko hummed back, a hand reaching over to smooth some of the tufts of fur on the pug's head. "Make sure you take care of my best friend for me, okay?"

Pakkun simply grinned, showing off sharp white canines while snorting. "No promises. But if I do, could you hug me again, Tomoko?"

The girl just pouted, but nevertheless tightened the hug on the pug. "Alright, Pakkun. I'll pull in an extra song when you do an extra-good job of keeping Kakashi and the rest of Team Minato out of trouble, okay?"

"Ooh! That sounds like music to my ears~!" Pakkun could've been a pampered pet at this point, considering how comfortable he looked in the girl's arms.

"... What am I, chopped liver?" Kakashi deadpanned.

"... I'll hug you later, Kakashi, okay?" Tomoko mumbled back.

Rin just ended up giggling alongside Minato anyway.

What a day.

At least Tomoko's song at Nagareboshi later that afternoon made up for the weirdness that Rin had to witness.

(Not that she minded such stuff, but there's a limit on how much a person can take a day.)

Unlike previous songs, Rin strangely felt like she was flying through the sky when listening to Tomoko's music and when asking the civilian later on the subject, she just smiled.

"My inspiration? Let's just say I got it from a _blue bird._ "

* * *

The next morning, the Third could be found in his main office at Hokage Tower, sorting through the many piles of paperwork left on his desk. Honestly, Hiruzen wanted to burn it all to a crisp, but Konoha needed this administrative work to be done. So paperwork it is.

It's better than dealing with war, after all.

… The Third just wished sometimes that paperwork wasn't such a necessary evil to deal with.

It was that thought in mind that when a knock sounded at the door, Hiruzen looked up immediately. "Come in!" He shouted, inwardly hoping it was something that could serve as a distraction.

Once the door opened and a crack of familiar blonde hair showed though, did the Third grimace.

 _Here we go again._

Namikaze Minato slowly stepped into the office, quietly saying "Excuse me," while closing the door behind him, walking over to stand in front of the rather crowded desk. Just from looking at the Jounin's expression, Hiruzen knew that a headache was imminent, but nevertheless put on his best poker face for the sake of facing his subordinate and possible successor with respect.

"What is it, Minato?"

"I'm sorry to intrude on your work, Hokage-sama," Minato only had to glance at the work surrounding the Hokage before inwardly wincing, sympathy showing in his blue orbs. "But I was hoping to continue our previous conversation on Tomoko-chan today."

… Yep, here comes another headache.

"... Is there a problem you need further elaboration on, Minato?" Hiruzen held back the urge to sigh.

Who would've thought a civilian girl could cause so much stress in under 6 months?

To the Third's surprise, however, Minato shook his head with a tentative smile before motioning towards the door. "That's not it, Hokage-sama. In fact, I was hoping I could help elaborate on Tomoko's story for you, since I recently talked with her and felt it was necessary for her to share what she told me to you."

… What?

The Jounin just turned to yell at the door. "Jiraiya-sensei! Bring her in!"

Behind the wood, Hiruzen could faintly hear the faint reply of his student, eagerly saying "Alright then, Minato!" or something along those lines before the doorknob jiggled.

This time, white hair poked through the cracks between the door and the wall, and Hiruzen blinked at the sight of one of his first students carefully opening the door and walking into the room. For a second, the Third could've thought that Jiraiya came alone, if not for his trained shinobi ears picking up another set of footsteps.

These steps specifically being much smaller than his student. Hiruzen only had to lift himself up from his chair only a little bit to catch the small, pink tipped feet trailing closely behind Jiraiya's large sandals.

Once Jiraiya was facing him fully, he turned to lightly nudge at … someone behind him. "Come on, ojou-chan, gramps doesn't bite that much. You're going to be fine."

"... Are you sure?" That soft, high-pitched voice said more than enough on WHO was hiding behind his former student.

Minato took the chance to turn around and get on one knee to face the person hiding behind Jiraiya's back. "We're sure, Tomoko-chan. If we weren't, we wouldn't have brought you here to talk to him, remember?"

"O-Okay…" And with that said, Hiruzen only had to wait. With a few moments, Hoshino Tomoko carefully stepped out of Jiraiya's shadow, donning a simple white-pink-blue kimono dress and matching pink flats, looking at everything except his own face. If not for the situation, the Hokage could've laughed.

But just looking at the girl's eyes showed there was more to this. The hesitance and shadows lurking behind those bright blue orbs was clear evidence of it. And this was a girl who had never shown any evidence of treason and instead spent a majority of her time trying to help the village and raise morale during a time of war.

There wasn't a reason to doubt her.

The Third just knew that he had to find out WHY Tomoko couldn't face him right now. Why she looked so scared, so hesitant in front of him - which was a stark contrast to the pianist he first met years ago at that grand piano.

" _Observe her as much as you can, Hiruzen. We don't know if she will be a threat to Konoha in the future or not."_

What was Danzo thinking when coming to that conclusion? Was it the memories of the previous Shinobi World Wars influencing his paranoia? Or was there something that Hiruzen was personally missing? Because in all honesty, the Third didn't get it.

Minato was right when protesting about the ANBU agent watching this civilian's every move.

Because in the end, this was a **child**. A child, who in a ninja's circumstances outside of war, probably would've been only an Academy student.

This was someone who had yet to see the world but even in the face of WAR, retained a warm innocence that kept the Will of Fire running in the regulars attending at Nagareboshi.

This girl was a beacon that kept hope alive.

So in the end, the Third just played the grandfather card he already had on hold (for the grandson that would be coming for Asuma's older brother one day, he hoped), smiling down at the little girl with as much warmth as he could muster.

It was the least he could do for an icon that kept Konoha afloat.

"Hello there Tomoko-chan, what can I do for you?"

Finally, _finally_ , the girl turned to look up at him with a shaky smile, blue orbs glassy. "H-Hokage-sama…"

"Hm?"

"What is your perspective on dreams?"

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : … I honestly have no excuse. I had a lot of time to write this chapter - which I did, but the only reasons it took so long was because of the following:

\- Writer's block. I ended up rewriting this chapter at least 2-3 times before I was satisfied with the final product to publish onto Fanfiction for you guys to read. After the HUGE cliffhanger from Chapter 24, it was hard going onto this chapter while trying to keep that undertone of tension from before.

\- Personal issues that culminated with the end of 2016. With the new year, my family and I basically had a HUGE heart-to-heart that inadvertently made it harder to write this chapter because there were points where the line between me as the author and the other me that resides within Tomoko just kept blurring. This past week was a moment of personal self-exploration since that heart-to-heart with my family showed me that there were still things I needed to learn, and somehow, it started leaking into Tomoko because she is still growing herself. There were even times where Frost-Ninja-Dragon, the real Josh and my main _Civilian Pianist_ consultant, advised me to keep some of my personal issues out because it was inundating the story so much. My initial first draft had quite a bit of angst, and when rewriting, it took a lot longer just to make a chapter that was cohesive.

\- Reality stepping back in. Starting next week, I will be back in college again for another quarter, so I had to take some time to prepare for that as well.

Overall, not much else to say except the usual (by now) heartfelt thank you's to all my readers and supporters. As of this chapter's publishing, there is 319 reviews, 498 favorites, and 667 followers for _Civilian Pianist._ Thank you all SO much for your lovely support - and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did previous ones!

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to brainstorm the next chapter and to deal with college! WOO!


	29. Chapter 26: Taking the First Step

**Disclaimer** : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is actually the ending for Vivid Strike titled _Starry Wish_ by Inori Minase _._ Recently, I've been getting back into the Nanoha franchise, and Vivid Strike was the thing that helped me with writing this chapter as well as past developments in _Civilian Pianist._ Sure, there were some nitpicks with the plot, but Fuuka as well as old favorite Vivio inspired me one way or another.

Honestly, Vivio was so precious to where she inspired me enough to choose her voice actor to voice Tomoko. For the theme itself though, you could actually look at the translated lyrics as something from either Judai's or Kakashi's point of view on Tomoko herself. With everything going on lately, I found that this song really suits their perspectives on her - she's a girl that they both love in some way, and they want to protect her, in their own ways.

For those of you looking for a piano theme though, please look towards Moika Hong's cover of Starry Wish on Synthesia. It's actually a way I can see Tomoko playing it herself, so yeah!

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 26: Taking the First Step_

Baring your heart out to someone is an emotionally taxing thing.

Doing so in front of the goddamn **Third Hokage** , the current leader of the village and the _God of Shinobi_ , was marginally worse.

AND having the Yellow Flash and the Toad Sage as the audience? It can be a lot of pressure on someone - especially someone as messed up as me.

A 9 year old civilian girl burdened with the memories of her past life to the point of possibly knowing the future of her new life.

Woo hoo.

It took a while, but I did my best anyway. Explaining whatever I could, I mean. I did leave out the 'reincarnation' part in exchange for the 'dream' angle for the sake of continuity and not giving the adults the biggest 'mind-f**k' ever, but aside from that, everything was honest. Even when tears were on the verge of coming out, I forced myself to talk anyway.

From the looks of it, even with Minato-san sugarcoating it, I was still under suspicion anyway. And considering the fact that god-freaking **Danzo** was still in power at this time, I needed to at least get out of it ASAP if it mean not getting killed inside my own home.

The warhawk WAS known for his fierce paranoia and morally-grey outlook anyway. I didn't want to be there when he blew up at the idea of a civilian knowing possibly S-class secret information.

… Hopefully this was working.

But nevertheless, I talked about everything that didn't go into the category of 'mind-f**k'. Kannabi Bridge, the possible attack with the Nine-Tails, and the possibility of its/his sealing into another person.

Once I finished with the beginnings of Naruto's original canon story, I was left with a shell-shocked Hokage, a gaping Minato, and a stoic Jiraiya. The tears were pooling in my eyes, but I nevertheless wiped them away with my kimono sleeve for the sake of concentrating on the situation.

"... That's just disturbing news." Hiruzen murmured softly, getting up from his chair to pace in front of the room. "The possibility of Konoha being attacked by a masked man after the war via the Nine-Tails?"

"... Not to mention it ends with my and Kushina's deaths…" Minato-san muttered, simply putting a hand to his face. "Oh kami…"

A part of me just felt **really** bad for letting out such sensitive info, but it had to be done. If I couldn't change things, I was at least hoping the higher-ups with chakra could do something about it. I opened my mouth, but quickly closed it at the discovery that I had nothing in mind to say.

How were you supposed to respond to someone who just found out about the supposedly doomed future?

Thankfully, Jiraiya-sama was the one to break the tense silence with a sigh. "Mah mah, I know this is something to be concerned about, but remember that these events haven't happened yet. Sensei, you're too stressed right now." To my surprise, he leveled a light glare on Minato-san too. "You too Minato! As my student, you should know better than to panic at the first sign of danger!"

The Yellow Flash blinked before straightening himself, looking a bit sheepish. "S-sorry about that, Jiraiya-sensei." It looked like the Third himself was finally getting the message and quietly chuckled to himself, smoking his pipe while walking back to sit in his desk chair.

Well, it seemed like the adults all seemed to be taking this well enough. Even then, I couldn't help but still feel unsure. "S-So, what now?"

The adults all blinked before looking at one another. There was a moment of silence, and I could've swore I saw sparks of recognition and understanding pass between the three. Was this the ninja version of 'contemplative silence'?

In the end, it was the Third who cleared his throat to speak. "Well, Tomoko-chan, what you're claiming sounds very possible, but we're going to have to look into it to make sure. To do that, we're going to have your mind searched again."

… **Again?** Hisako deadpanned.

I couldn't help but feel the same. "B-But Hokage-sama, I thought I already had my mind searched before by Inoichi-san. Is there any other option, by chance?"

 _I thought I already proved that I'm trustworthy to you._

I immediately found myself regretting the question because the other adults in the area seemed to be staring holes into the back of my head. "Tomoko-chan, I don't think you understand the situation you're in." The Third sighed, closing his eyes to shake his head before giving me a small glare. If not for the exasperation on his face, I would've flinched. "You are a person that claims to know information about the future of this war and of Konoha itself - and we need to prove that it's genuine. I know you are a honest girl, but we can't take any risks during this time. Or would you prefer a more physical approach?"

A memory of the 'Honest Room' from the anime ran through my head at those words, with the spiked chair and blood splatter being the central focus, before I gulped.

 **Inoichi-san it is.** Hisako said immediately.

 _Yep. Torture is a definite NO._ I mentally agreed.

Outside in the physical world, I forced myself to take a deep breath before smiling shakily. "I-I'll take Inoichi-san then, Hokage-sama…" I squeaked, voice high-pitched.

The Third smiled. "Good girl. I'll call up Inoichi then."

* * *

Soon enough, I found myself in a room similar to the one I first met the Yamanaka, with the white walls and stiff examination chair. The only difference was that we were in the T&I division of Investigation, instead of the Yamanaka Clan's personal rooms. It was one of the moments that I wished that Papa or Mama were with me, since the atmosphere was so tense to the point I could choke on it. Inoichi-san's unsure pacing behind the head of my chair didn't help, since all it did was raise my heart rate.

...Not to mention the fact that Minato-san, Jiraiya-sama, and Hokage-sama themselves were in the room.

"... Minato-san?" I squeaked.

The Yellow Flash blinked, having taken a seat next to my right side before looking at me. "What is it Tomoko-chan?"

I didn't even think on what came out of my mouth, even if my voice cracked. All that was going on in my head was just _easing_ the goddamn nerves going through me. Hisako would normally handle that end, but considering the fact that she appeared to be MIA at the moment, it was just me. "I-It's okay to be scared, right?"

There was a long pause as Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama, AND Inoichi-san all turned to look at me in a mixture of amazement and disbelief.

... Honestly, I think I have a good excuse. Ninja are scary - and getting my mind probed AGAIN for the sake of investigation didn't make me a happy camper.

"...It's fine, Tomoko-chan. And Inoichi-san won't hurt you." The Jounin attempted to smile, but just looking at him, I could tell that it wasn't reaching his eyes.

If I didn't know any better, it felt like Minato-san was trying to convince himself more than me.

Despite this, I attempted to breathe. I wanted to at least say what was on my mind before having to go through with this whole thing. "B-By chance, Minato-san, c-c-could you…"

The Yellow Flash blinked before smiling again, the gesture reaching his face a bit more when looking at me. "Yes, Tomoko-chan?"

By this point, I felt like a baby, too nervous to the point of tears, but I continued on anyway, forcing the whimpers to the back of my throat. "C-Could you hold my hand?"

I just wanted someone to be there.

I didn't want to be alone.

Even with everyone else in the room, the white-washed walls and privacy seals just made me realize how **alone** I felt.

Who else distrusted me? Who else didn't believe in me like the Hokage?

Who else had false assumptions about me and my actions?

To my surprise, Minato-san simply blinked before nodding gently, that same, small smile on his face while reaching over. I honestly wasn't expecting the Jounin to actually agree to my rather childish request, but once he took my smaller hand in his, lacing our fingers together, a surge of nostalgia and sadness spread through me.

Minato-san felt like **Dad.**

Not _Papa,_ but **Dad**.

The callouses and size were just about the same.

" _Everything's going to be alright, Vy. Don't worry. Trust me, okay?"_

I fought the urge to cry heavily, beating it with my mental Keyblade before responding. _This isn't the time to reminisce._ "M-Minato-san, t-thank you."

 _Thank you for helping me._

The Jounin just kept smiling, squeezing my hand softly. He didn't have to say anything. The eyes were said to be windows of the soul after all.

 _You're welcome._

"So… are you ready, Tomoko-chan?" Inoichi-san was the one to ask the dreaded question, and by then, I felt pretty good.

For once, I had a sympathetic anchor. And no matter what happens from here on out, I didn't mind.

I just wanted to believe in that small sliver of hope that these people would be able to use my memories a lot better than I would.

"I-I'm ready, Inoichi-san. Go ahead." The last thing I saw before the large hand gently touched my forehead was the concerned faces of Jiraiya-sama and the Third before passing out.

* * *

Yamanaka Inoichi was expecting a library when diving into the girl's mind. From the many therapy sessions, the image of organized shelves in a circular-like room was pictured in his own head before making the hand-sign for the jutsu.

Not just plain darkness.

That's right. Plain darkness. No matter where the Yamanaka looked, no matter what direction he turned his head, all he saw was black.

It had only been a month since the last time he was in this mindscape in particular.

So what prompted the change?

 **"... So you came after all."** The sudden voice nearly made the man jump if not for the sarcastic tone, and the Yamanaka whirled around only to get an eyeful of exasperated brown.

"... Hisako-san," Inoichi felt a bit more relieved at seeing the other personality standing in front of him in the immense darkness, raising an eyebrow. Considering that the woman looked virtually unchanged with the exception of a flowing white dress that took her former outfit's place, Inoichi would've seen it as a normal trip down into a patient's mind. But at the same time, the Yamanaka couldn't ignore what was going on around him.

The darkness was still prevalent in almost every direction, and if not for Hisako's white dress, he may have had no guiding light to start looking.

The woman in front of him simply sighed and shook her head. **"So, what the fuck are you here for** **this** **time, Inoichi-san?"**

The Yamanaka held back the urge to wince. Even in a dress, Hisako was as blunt as ever. Nevertheless, the ninja cleared his throat before straightening himself. "Memories concerning the Nine-Tails this time, Hisako-san. You may already know this, but Tomoko-chan is under suspicion from most of the higher-ups and Hokage-sama himself. This is the best way to prove her innocence and reliability with the memories mentioned."

Despite his words, the frown on the woman's face didn't go away but instead _deepened._ If he didn't know any better, Inoichi would've thought he was looking at a younger version of his girlfriend when she was pissed at him, only with medium brown hair and glasses. **"You** **do** **realize the risks in exploring, do you not Inoichi-san?"** Hisako retorted, tone clearly showing her disbelief. **"Tomoko-chan is still a** **child** **, and you should know better than anyone the risk of uncovering too much in a developing brain. Why do you think you found this -"** The woman simply waved a hand at her surroundings before crossing her arms. **"- Instead of the library you and Tomoko-chan have explored before?"**

In any other situation, Inoichi would've bulked.

If not for the current circumstances, he would've agreed and left things be.

Hisako had a point, but this was different.

He had orders, after all.

The reply was robotic and forced, but Inoichi said it anyway. "I understand that Hisako-san. Hokage-sama understands as well, but this is for the sake of Konohagakure. If it means preventing the loss of more lives and ending this war, the predicament of one little girl is almost nothing in the long run."

That was the ninja way of life, after all. Especially in war times.

Judging from the woman's ever-permanent scowl however, she wasn't convinced. **"... Nothing, huh?"** Hisako simply turned her back on him, not even sparing him a glance. **"Well, you get the Humanitarian of the Year Award! Congratulations!"**

… Inoichi had a strange feeling that the applause that sounded afterwards wasn't genuine. The residual guilt in his heart seemed to agree at least.

 **"And here's me thinking that you Konoha ninja at least were different."** Another slow clap sounded. **"... Oh good, that's still working just fine."** If not for the situation at hand, the Yamanaka seriously felt like the personality was mocking him.

 **"If you feel that way, how about finding everything by** _ **yourself**_ **then?"**

The next thing the ninja knew, the lights all turned on only for the ground underneath him to collapse, brick by brick until all that was left was a gaping chasm. Inoichi literally flailed to find a handhold on the sudden free-fall, stopping himself by gripping a stray brick. The Yamanaka forced himself to not look below him, already feeling winds tickling his dangling toes.

When looking up, all he saw was Hisako's disappearing silhouette, voice sounding even more deadpan than before. She wasn't even looking over the edge to help him, her back turned. **"Enjoy your time in** _ **my**_ **side of the arena if you want to really look, douche."**

And with a swish of white, the woman disappeared.

Then the brick he was holding onto broke, and Inoichi was falling.

The Yamanaka should've been surrounded by darkness, and yet when closing his eyes, all he saw were _images._

More specifically, _memories._

" _Tomoko-chan!"_ …. Judai-senpai?

" _Tomoko-chan!"_ Minato-san!

" _Tomoko!"_ Was that Sakumo-san?

" _Tomoko!"_ Kakashi-kun?

" _To-"_ The memories were starting to distort.  " _Naruto!"_

" _Naruto-kun!"_

" _Naruto!"_

" _Naruto!_

" _ **NARUTO!**_ "

The last yell forced the Yamanaka to open his eyes, and the next thing he knew, he wasn't feeling air pass through his clothes. In fact, he wasn't even falling anymore. All his hands could feel was cold, solid ground beneath him.

Inoichi blinked. Then he reached up to rub at his eyes with a shaky hand before blinking again.

The environment had changed again.

From the looks of it, the Yamanaka had landed smack-dab in the middle of another new library, appearing almost like a labyrinth. The only similarity to Tomoko's original mind-library was the many shelves of differently colored books lying around.

What was that Hisako said though?

" _Her_ side?" The Yamanaka breathed.

Inoichi could actually believe it if the scenery he was seeing right now was Hisako's home in Tomoko's mind.

Unlike the civilian's organized library, Hisako's was considerably more cluttered and decorated, with actual lakes and forests sprouting from various corners and areas. Some bookshelves were actually submerged in the lakes or tangled in the trees themselves and Inoichi swore he could hear a waterfall in the distance.

Adding in the occasional butterfly flying past him and the chirping of birds and bats, Inoichi could at least conclude one thing.

Hisako's side looked similar to the Forest of Death itself. Only with more bookshelves and moderately-sized wildlife (that didn't seem to be out to kill him).

The Yamanaka just sighed. The area seemed to be spanning for _miles_ in every direction, and the occasional street sign (which, mind you, looked like something out of Wonderland with the various arrows pointing in different directions with different sayings such as "This way, idiot" or "Where are you looking, bastard?") wasn't helping his case.

In the end, Inoichi walked over to wade into the nearest lake to pick up the nearest book, floating face-up in the water.

"Well, time to start searching," He mumbled.

* * *

The next time I awoke, the first thing I smelled was soup.

And not just any soup. It smelled like something I hadn't had in a long time.

My stomach growled in anticipation.

My mind filled in the blank. _Ph_ _ở_ _. Who's making Ph_ _ở_ _?_

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was a yellow light hanging overhead before being overtaken by bright red hair.

"-moko-chan? Tomoko-chan?" I knew that voice, but it took a couple minutes for me to fully orient myself due to the fuzziness in my head. Heck, even my vision didn't really clear up until the redhead was right in front of my face, and that's saying something.

What did Inoichi-san do to make me not recognize _Kushina-nee_ for a few moments?

"K-Kushina-nee-chan?" Sheesh, it looked like even my voice took a turn for the worse, sounding like it hadn't been used in decades with the gravelly sound.

Once my mind finally got a grasp on things, the first thing that I noticed was bright violet orbs, staring at me in a mixture of relief and concern. "Tomoko-chan…" To my surprise, the woman didn't go to hug me immediately, instead opting to reach over and tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Are you okay?"

"Kushina-nee…" I tried to get up, or just sit up to face her, only to get fussed over. "What happened -"

"Tomoko-chan, you shouldn't get up just yet!" I was surprised to see panic bloom in the familiar violet orbs as the Uzumaki pushed me back into the warm pillows and blankets. When did I get in a bed, and when did I get a pillow fort surrounding me? "You went through a lot, so get some more rest, ok?"

The words came out of my mouth, albeit slowly. "How long was I out?"

Kushina-nee looked apologetic. "Almost two and a half days, Tomoko-chan. I don't know what exactly happened, but when Inoichi went into your mind this time, there was so much information uncovered to where you sustained a lot of mental stress. A normal ninja adult would've been just fine, but I think everyone forgot your civilian position. Because of that, medics said you went into a self-induced unconsciousness for the sake of mentally recovering."

The dots connected in my head almost immediately, despite my slow thought process. "... Does Mama and Papa know?"

The Uzumaki smiled almost sadly as she reached over to smooth some of my bangs away from my face. "They know. Minato and I told them directly, and it was Hokage-sama's orders for you to stay with us until you woke up."

A part of me knew why, but I didn't want to believe it. In the end, I ended up asking. "... Because of the Nine-Tails?"

Kushina-nee just stared at me. It wasn't a judging stare if anything. She just looked at me, not even saying anything, before nodding slowly.

Even with the residual mental exhaustion, I could tell that the woman was holding back the biggest emotional reaction of her life. Whether it was the fact that I knew about her darkest secret, or the fact that it was **me** who had this info - the glassiness of those familiar violet orbs said everything.

How could I blame her?

This was a situation that was out of her control - out of my control. A civilian girl knowing about your Jinchuriki status - especially if said girl is someone you've known for a long time? I really wouldn't put it past Kushina-nee for feeling conflicted.

In the end, I just attempted to smile. I wasn't sure if it was sad or not from Kushina-nee's point of view, but I hoped it was at least reassuring. The last thing on my mind was adding more angst into the large emotional crisis going on right now. "I'm sorry about this, Kushina-nee."

"W-Why are you sorry?" It took everything I had to stay still and not jump up at the sound of her voice cracking. "It's not your fault, Tomoko-chan, dattebane. I-It's not…" Kushina-nee breathed in rather shakily, putting a hand over her chest before breathing out. "S-Sorry about that."

I just shook my head. "It's okay, Kushina-nee."

There was a long pause as the Uzumaki towering over me took a moment to compose herself. I just waited for her to speak again.

"S-So… you're not going to insult me or anything - dattebane?" The pure disbelief in her voice made my heart almost metaphorically break.

Kushina-nee was supposed to be this strong woman, taking shit from NO one.

She shouldn't be affected by this kind of stuff so much to the point of holding back what she really feels in front of me.

 **…** **Well, that's how society treats Jinchuriki here, Tomoko-chan.**

 _Hisako. Where were you?_

 **Cleaning house in here. But you and I both know that even in Konoha, Jinchuriki aren't really liked. So don't be surprised at Kushina acting like this. She DID just find out you know her deepest secret after all.**

I didn't even think on what I was going to say. All that mattered was letting Kushina-nee - fiery, wonderful Kushina-nee - just know how _wonderful_ she really was to me.

"Kushina-nee, you're not a monster, okay?" Even when I could feel needles in my hand from not moving for so long, I forced myself to reach out and touch the back of the Uzumaki's palm. She needed this at least - especially from me. "No matter what, you're still Kushina-nee to me. It doesn't matter if you have the Nine-Tails or some other weird thing in your belly - you're still the awesome, amazing Kushina-nee that enjoys my hugs. So I'm not going to insult you - because you're still you, and there's nothing to insult about you."

I'm sorry Kurama, but Kushina-nee doesn't know of you yet. I'll make sure to apologize to you another time.

I was half expectant and half surprised at seeing tears bud in her eyes. Kushina-nee reached up to wipe at them, shakily smiling at me. "R-Really, Tomoko-chan - ttebane?"

I just put on my best grin, squeezing her other hand as tight as I could. "Really, Kushina-nee. You're amazing, and don't think otherwise."

The Uzumaki just laughed shakily, squeezing my hand back as she wiped her eyes. They looked to be a bit red, but her smile still appeared happy on her face. "I-I'm very tempted to hug you now, Tomoko-chan, you know - dattebane?"

Even with the stiffness in my entire body from lying down, I just giggled with her. "I-I know, Kushina-nee."

 _GROWL~_

There was a very long pause.

I just looked down at the blankets covering me, and the same noise sounded from my torso.

 _GROWL~_

"..."

"..."

I was sure my face was a bloody tomato by now.

"Hu…" Kushina-nee let go of my hand to cover her mouth, but I could tell by her shaking shoulders that she was chuckling.

 _GROWL~_

I held back all semblance of embarrassment to just speak. "K-Kushina-nee, could I eat something now?"

The Uzumaki woman just burst out laughing, nearly falling out of her chair.

* * *

After a very cheery lunch, I found myself getting whisked away to the Hokage's office. I didn't even get the chance to compose myself in front of the door, because Minato-san decided to use Hiraishin on me.

… Again.

I think after this, I'll have the right to blame the Jounin if I end up throwing up later. Which I would prefer not to, considering Kushina-nee's ramen (which strangely smelled like phở when I first woke up) was delicious.

… Anyways.

When the yellow finally faded away from my vision, the first thing I saw was the white robe and brown goatee. Adding in the serious poker face and leaderly aura, I already knew what was going to happen. Taking in a breath, I stepped out of the Jounin's shadow to bow my head in the man's direction. "Hello again, Hokage-sama."

The Third nodded, and I could hear the seriousness in his voice. "Hello Tomoko-chan. Do you know why you're here?"

I knew, and nodded my head in agreement, standing straight up in my best impersonation of a ninja. Honestly, a part of me was thinking I looked like a tree. "Is this, by chance, about the contents in my mind?"

"Yes, very perceptive." The Third shuffled around on his desk to pull out a packet, flipping through a few pages before looking back up at me. "Inoichi did look through your mind, and although there were some minor… _issues_ , he was able to confirm that your memories are at least valuable in some way."

 **… issues?** I was surprised to hear Hisako interject with the angriest tone I ever heard her speak in. **The damn search knocked you out for** **almost three days** **, and it's a minor ISSUE?! Fuck that shit!**

I blinked a few times to block out as much of Hisako's sudden ranting that resulted after that statement and instead focused on the Third. "... valuable, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Tomoko-chan, valuable." The Third simply folded his hands under his chin, sighing. "Even though some of the memories seem to be of events that haven't happened yet, the simple fact is that you know the identity of the Nine Tails Jinchuriki. That alone is S-class ranked secret information." Hiruzen looked up, and I found a chill going down my spine at the sight of his eyes narrowed at me in a steady glare. "You must understand that any ninja would **kill** to know that alone. So it has come to my attention that you can't tell **anyone** about this. These memories or so-called 'future visions'," The dread almost left me at the sight of the Third making fake quotation marks with his hands. "Can't be talked about at all. Or there **will** be consequences. Do you understand?"

Judging by the light tone of venom in the last two sentences, I understood quite clearly. Keeping back the urge to cry, I just dully nodded.

Getting an indirect threat from the **leader of my home** was serious enough as is. And from what I remembered of Naruto-verse politics, my _life_ was something I needed to be looking out for now.

To my surprise, the room immediately became warmer after my agreement, the Third leaning back into his chair to smile at me lightly. "Good girl. Is there anything else you want to know about?"

I closed my eyes to take a few deep breaths in and out to calm my roaring emotions, before facing the village leader with hesitance. "B-By chance, Hokage-sama, could I tell my parents? O-Or even Kakashi?"

 _It doesn't feel right hiding this from them anyway._

The Third blinked before sighing again. "Tomoko-chan, from the looks of it, I can tell you love your family and Kakashi dearly. But as I said before, you can't tell ANYONE about this. Right now, this is between me, Inoichi, Jiraiya, Minato, and Kushina. For security reasons, it will be better to not say anything now."

I did my best to hide my slumping shoulders as my head bobbed in another nod. A hand landed on my right shoulder, and I turned only to see Minato-san's solemn smile. "In this case though, you can at least talk to the five of us if something happens again, okay Tomoko-chan?"

 **…** **At least that's better than nothing.** Hisako muttered, exasperation clear in her voice.

I guess she finally stopped ranting, and in the end, just went with it.

"O-Okay Minato-san." I said, doing my best to hide my disappointment.

The Third sighed again. "If that's all, then you're both dismissed."

I just bowed in the old man's direction before the Jounin grabbed me for another teleport. "T-Thank you Hokage-sama,"

The last thing I saw was the Third's sad gaze before another yellow flash filled my eyes.

The next thing I knew, I was back home, in wonderful _Nagareboshi_ , and feeling a **huge** stomachache coming on.

Damn ninja physics!

"Tomoko!" _Kakashi?_ My ears seemed to have the right idea since I quickly found my best friend running up to me, a concerned glint in his silver eyes. From the looks of it, he was just in the middle of a training session with Sakumo-san, considering his shinobi gear and sweat budding what visible patches of skin were on his face. "Are you okay? What happened?" Even with the judging tone, just the sound of my best friend's voice sent relief throughout my entire system. It just canceled out whatever fear I had and left me feeling _exhausted._ Doing my best to not fall over, I only had the energy to give a half-hearted wave and leaned against Kakashi's shoulder.

"Tomoko?" Any other time, I would've happily hugged my best friend, but hey. It's been a long few days, and I'm just numb like all damn hell.

In response to Kakashi's question, a tired sigh left me. The stomachache AND incoming headache weren't helping my case.

In the end, I just went the simple route.

"Think we could talk later? A nap sounds nice…"

The last thing I heard was a familiar protest. "Tomoko, I'm NOT a pillow! ... Tomoko, are you listening? Oi. OI! Don't fall asleep on me! OI!"

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : … So this is a chapter almost 2 weeks in the making. Sorry to all my followers and readers who have been waiting - a lot of my current time has been spent dealing with college and managing my time accordingly, so _Civilian Pianist_ is currently on the backburner.

Don't worry, I'll still be writing Tomoko's story for a LONG time - just don't mention in your reviews 'Update soon' because that just makes me NOT want to update. All I can guarantee is that I will do my best to continue delivering well-written chapters without sounding like shit came out of my head.

Anyways, thanks again for all those reviews and support in the waittime of this chapter. As of right now, _Civilian Pianist_ has 353 reviews, 536 favorites, and 715 followers! Love you all lots!

This is Writer-and-Artist27 logging out to continue working hard at school! Hope you enjoy this chapter at least!


	30. ANBU Analysis Report: Judai

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

 _Author's Notes_ : Once again, here's an omake thing that I wrote, taking inspiration from Frost-Ninja-Dragon's previous report on Kakashi. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting _too_ much for the next chapter, and considering that this character in particular got quite a bit of attention in the reviews following Chapter 19, I decided to write this for you! I hope you enjoy this little tidbit!

* * *

 **ANBU ANALYSIS REPORT** :

 _(Former)_ Shinobi Operative Bio —

 _Subject_ : Hoshino (nee Yuki) Judai

 _General Overview_ : A former shinobi operative and one of the many war heroes of the Second Shinobi World War, Judai gives off an appearance ironically contrasting his previous position. A happy-go-lucky cellist and official owner of Nagareboshi Cafe, Judai has been noted to have settled down completely into a civilian lifestyle. Fellow nin and former allies of the retired ninja alike have noted how the man seems to be much happier than before, especially with the revelation of his becoming a father to one Hoshino Tomoko.

However, that doesn't mean that everything has changed. With recent issues surrounding his daughter, there have been visible hints of the previous ninja that Judai once was, especially with the 'drunk nin incident' as locals would dub it. When Tomoko was threatened in Nagareboshi itself a few months ago, Judai didn't hesitate to bring out his signature chakra sword, leaking out killing intent that was obvious even to chakra-oblivious civilians. Even when the culprit in question was taken away, the serious persona the former ninja donned didn't go away until the safety of his daughter was confirmed.

On a continuous note, Judai is a doting father to the young girl and a loving husband to Hoshino Hikari. Ever since his retirement, he has been living rather peacefully with the booming business Nagareboshi brings, even offering a hand to the then-struggling Hatake family after Hatake Sakumo's failed mission.

* * *

 _Relations_ —

 _Hoshino Hikari_ : Judai's wife and co-owner of Nagareboshi Cafe. Noted as the main catalyst for Judai's retirement as a shinobi, Hikari has been a force in the former ninja's life. Initially having met through their shared interest in music, their relationship culminated into a showdown between Hikari and Hokage-sama himself, the woman demanding Judai to retire for the sake of his mental health. Since then, they have had a loving marriage, culminating in the birth of Tomoko later on.

 _Hoshino Tomoko_ : Judai's only daughter, Tomoko is the apple of Judai's eye. The former nin looks after the girl with much love and adoration common of any doting father, and has been noted to turn protective of the pianist when things get too far.

 _Hatake Sakumo_ : Apparently one of Judai's many former comrades during the Second Shinobi World War, Judai never really went beyond a relationship of acquaintances until the failed mission. It was through Tomoko that Judai himself became aware of the situation and was the one to suggest that the man come live with his family. Since then, Judai and Sakumo have been seen akin to brothers, often talking about their experiences and families between one another when by themselves.

 _Hatake Kakashi_ : The son of Hatake Sakumo and his daughter's best friend, Judai has been noted to look at Kakashi like that of an adopted son. Since the Hatake's residence in the Hoshino home, Judai has always turned a guiding and fatherly glance towards the Chunin whenever Sakumo isn't around, including Kakashi in many of the Hoshino family activities.

[Off record, ANBU are questioning how much Judai knows of Kakashi's budding feelings for Tomoko. They two seem to treat each other cordially enough and Judai has done nothing to discourage the Hatake from hanging out with the girl.

Some are betting on seeing the former nin rage it out on the Chunin once he gets the guts to ask Tomoko out. Current pool standing is unknown.]

 _Jim Crocodile Cook_ : Former teammate and current blacksmith, the two haven't had contact until just recently, having reconciled their friendship. Not much can be said about what happened to cause the distance, but fellow nin believe it may be because of the circumstances surrounding Judai's retirement.

 _Namikaze Minato_ : The Jounin sensei to Hatake Kakashi, Judai has a bit of a love-hate relationship with him. There have been moments where the former nin has become weary around the Jounin (not helped by how Minato seems to like borrowing Tomoko for the sake of teamwork exercises in Team Minato) and has even lashed out on occasion. However, when the situation calls for it, Judai has been noted to drop all paranoia in exchange for full-hearted trust, knowing that Minato is only looking out for everyone.

 _Uzumaki Kushina_ : The girlfriend of aforementioned Namikaze Minato, unlike her blond boyfriend, Judai looks at the Uzumaki with a bit more of a lenient and carefree eye. Considering how Kushina adores both Kakashi and Tomoko, they may share a kinship in how they go about showing affection to the young ones.

 _Jiraiya_ : One of the three Sannin and fellow war hero of the Second Shinobi World War, Jiraiya has been noted to be the only person besides Hokage-sama himself that Judai has been respectful towards. Using the honorific '-sama', Judai has been noted to full-heartedly trust the Toad Sage, even if he gets miffed from time to time at his 'research.'

[Off duty, some ANBU laughed full-heartedly at the sight of Judai threatening the Sage for peeking at one of his intimate moments with Hikari.]

 _Yamanaka Inoichi_ : One of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho trio, not much is fully known about Judai's relationship with the man. It has been noted that Inoichi calls Judai with the honorific '-senpai' and currently acts as Tomoko's therapist since the 'drunk-nin-incident', so the former nin does [at least] have a lot of respect for the Yamanaka.

 _Yamanaka Kanon_ : The girlfriend of Yamanaka Inoichi, Kanon seems to treat the former nin much like an old friend, never really minding his almost non-existent use of honorifics. Whenever it comes to it, Kanon always seems to be there for Judai whenever he needs a florist around.

 _The Third Hokage_ : The current leader of the village, Judai's feelings toward him are currently unknown. After his retirement as a shinobi, the two haven't interacted since with the exception of the creation of Nagareboshi Cafe, and that alone was a formal deal.

[Additionally, ANBU are recommended to be on the lookout. There are rumors of Judai still bearing a grudge towards Hokage-sama in some way or form, so keep your guard up.]

 _Danzo_ : The head of ANBU's Root division, not much can be said on Judai's relationship with the war hawk. It has been noted in the past that Danzo had an interest in the former nin for his innate chakra control, but Judai always turned him down. More investigation may be necessary.

* * *

Further Reports shall be written as investigation continues. Be wary of new reports and developments.

ANBU OPERATIVES: TATSU, KITSUNE, TORI, ŌKAMI.


	31. Chapter 27: Finding the Ground

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is specifically Kyle Landry's cover of _Reflection_ from Mulan. This was one of my first ever animated movies when growing up, and I personally find that the piano cover itself really suits the strange beauty and turbulence that is going on in Tomoko's life right now.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 27: Finding the Ground_

"What do you MEAN by that you can't say anything?!"

"Judai, it's like I said! I'm by strict orders from Hokage-sama himself to not say anything!"

"That's bullshit and you know it Minato! This is my little girl that we're talking about, and why did she come back home after 3 days looking like a carriage hit her?!"

"O-Oi Judai, calm down!"

"Sakumo, this is something I need to get out, okay?! If Kakashi was in the same situation, wouldn't you have felt the same?!"

"W-well…"

"Judai! Get ahold of yourself! Tomoko-chan's still sleeping!"

The voices hurt. Why was it that when reality was finally coming back to me, the first thing I could hear was the beginnings of a horrendous argument?

With hesitance, I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the concerned face of my best friend towering over me, silver locks framing his masked face.

"K-Kakashi?" I croaked.

The ninja only smiled, relief shining in his silver eyes. "Hey Tomoko."

My head hurt, and honestly, my futon felt far too comfy to leave right now. Despite this, I still forced myself to sit up, pushing back the blankets to look at him. Since the voices were still going on outside, something definitely happened while I was out. "W-What happened?"

"To summarize?" Kakashi put a hand to his face, shaking his head. "After you decided to use me as a pillow," I tried not to wince at the exasperated voice he used. "Minato-sensei decided to talk with Dad and the others about why you were out of the house for so long. As you can see, well, hear, Judai-san didn't take it well."

Panic spread through my body almost immediately. I didn't even care that I had something akin to a growing migraine - all that was on my mind was helping Dad. "T-Then I have to do something -" I tried to get out of bed, only to get stopped by a simple hand on my wrist. Heck, I had barely moved an inch from the warm covers when I heard it.

"What do you plan to do, Tomoko?" Kakashi said slowly, grip tight on my hand.

It was such a simple question, but the rapid beating of my heart made me hesitate.

"T-Talk to… Daddy…" My voice trailed off, quickly fading into silence. For some reason, I couldn't face Kakashi right now. Heck, I couldn't bear to even look at his face right now. The adrenaline running through me was quickly replaced with confusion and doubt.

 _What could I do?_

 _With everything that's happened, what could I do?_

I could easily feel the beginnings of frustrated tears budding the edges of my eyes, and the hand that wasn't being gripped by my best friend went up to wipe them away.

I didn't want to admit that I couldn't do anything.

I didn't want to admit that I was essentially useless in this situation. Because what WAS there to do?

Inoichi-san finding out the contents of my memories was out of my control.

The drunk customer attacking me months ago was out of my control.

Hokage-sama commanding for my mind to be searched - that was out of my control.

Even now, when Papa was out there yelling out Minato-san and Sakumo-san's ears - **that** too was out of my control.

 _… When did my life start spiraling out of control?_

I didn't even notice the grip on my wrist loosening because of the first sniffles escaping my lips.

I didn't want to be useless. I didn't want to be a burden.

And yet here I was, lying around left unable to do **anything**.

It all was a repeat of what happened to Vy. When she could do something, she couldn't do ANYTHING. So then why was fate doing the same for me?

Kakashi didn't have to say anything. It was like he already knew what I was thinking, even when I wasn't facing him. "... It's frustrating, isn't it?"

"... It is," The words sounded far too ground up, far too forced, coming out of my mouth. "Doing nothing."

To my surprise, the grip on my wrist pulled on me enough so that my head could rest against Kakashi's shoulder. "How about we go do something then?"

The sudden question made me blink and look up at my best friend, confusion rolling through me in waves. "... Do what?" I croaked. "We're kinda stuck in here until the adults stop yelling at each other."

The loud voices going on outside my doorstep was proof enough as is.

Kakashi just smirked at me through his mask. "We're not really stuck here if the window's open, right?"

 _Oh no._

A grimace found itself on my face almost immediately. "K-Kakashi, you're not thinking of…"

For a moment, I saw the image of his older, canon self superimposed on him. The masked smirk wasn't helping with my worries. "How do you feel about teleporting again, Tomoko?"

 **… Tomoko-chan has a massive headache, so hell no, you weird ninja.** Hisako muttered.

I just ignored her barb and decided to sugarcoat it, raising an eyebrow at him. I think Hisako is still miffed at the whole 'knock-out-equals-minor-issue-to-the-Third-Hokage' thing, considering it was the first time she was insulting my best friend out of all people. "Not feeling really good about it since headaches would probably get worse with a teleport, Kakashi."

My best friend just blinked at me before closing his eyes and putting a hand to his chin in thought. A few seconds passed before those same silver eyes opened to look at me with amusement. "How about this then?"

I didn't even have time to react because the next thing I knew, I could only see the horizon past Kakashi's shoulders, his spiky silver hair tickling my cheeks. When did he -? "Kakashi-kun, what the heck?!" I found myself squealing, unconsciously reverting back to honorifics.

I could swear I could hear the smirk in his voice. The insufferable - "You've never had a piggyback ride, right Tomoko?"

Getting lifted up to where I couldn't feel my feet touch the ground wasn't helping. "T-that doesn't mean you have to do it now - WAH!" Feeling the air between my toes just added to the immense amount of worry, adrenaline, fear, and exhilaration running through my veins. And considering my best friend just jumped - and I mean JUMPED - to land nimbly on the windowsill, I knew I had to say something. "K-Kakashi, what about telling the adults? If they see us heading out, they might think otherwise -"

"Already left a note and we're going anyway, so no stopping now." The ninja shot back, and for a moment I could clearly see the horizon of Konoha through my main room window before the glass disappeared, letting the air flow through.

 _OH NO -_

Kakashi promptly jumped out the window, supporting me the entire way. And I couldn't help but scream.

"Kakashi, you idiot!"

If I could've bonked him on the head, I would've done so without a second thought. But flying through the air on a ninja's back proved that wouldn't be such a good idea. But even without that, Kakashi just ignored my previous comment, jumping from rooftop to rooftop at what I remember was normal ninja speed. I didn't know if he was using chakra to reinforce it, but honestly the wind passing by us was both refreshing and absolutely terrifying.

Then again, being a civilian in the freaking **Naruto-verse** was terrifying enough as is.

"K-Kakashi, where are we going?!" I attempted to ask, doing my best to not scream into his ear drums again.

"Somewhere away from all the noise! It can get annoying sitting there anyway!" He yelled back, continuing to leap onto differently colored rooftops. "Just hang on tight!"

 **We're doing our best, you insufferable asshole of a ninja!** Hisako yelled back. I didn't know whether or not to agree or disagree with her, but nevertheless tightened my grip around my best friend's shoulders, burying my nose into the crook of his neck while closing my eyes.

I at least didn't want to look down. Heights in Naruto were still something I was unsure about.

But after everything that happened, it was nice to smell something _familiar_ over the dull, hospital scent I had been getting lately. Kakashi's pine scent was an extra helping that I needed.

I never realized how much I could _miss_ my best friend.

Before I knew it, I could feel the ground beneath my feet. My bare feet, but it was ground nonetheless. From the feeling, it was coarse and dry all at once. Rock?

"... Tomoko? You can let go now." Kakashi said dryly.

An embarrassed blush bloomed on my face as I promptly let go of him, scooting away at least an inch or two to cover the red on my cheeks.

Why was it when I did something weird that he was around to see it?

And then I made the mistake of looking down.

What greeted me was the entire village. And no, I'm not kidding - the entire village. From where I was sitting, I could literally see every building, every alley, every little roof - all specks from where we were. And considering my bare feet could feel only rock…

I glanced downwards at my feet, not really paying attention to how all I was wearing was my white nightgown. The rough yellow-brown color of the Hokage Monument stared back.

 _Oh. My. God._

 _We're sitting on top of one of the Hokage's heads, aren't we?_

"... Kakashi?" I deadpanned.

My best friend blinked, as if he wasn't even moved by the magnitude of where we were, sitting down next to me without a second thought. "Yes Tomoko?"

I held back the urge to either scream or just shake him furiously. "... Why are we on top of the Hokage Monument?"

"You wanted to do something, right? And besides, staying in that room with all the noise was getting far too cramped." Kakashi just shrugged, and even without looking, I knew that he didn't care that much. "Might as well take something from Obito's book, right?"

I didn't even know if that last part was an insult or a complement to the Uchiha.

"Again, why?" I repeated blandly, doing my best to scoot closer to him and not towards the rocky edge.

Kakashi was just missing the point by now. "You haven't been this high before in Konoha, right?"

"That's true, but -" The Hatake just gave me a challenging glance. Compared to Hokage-sama's glare, it wasn't that bad, but nevertheless made me flinch. What was I supposed to say to that?

In the end, I conceded defeat with a sigh, shaking my head. "You're insufferable, Kakashi."

"Says the girl who's an open book," My best friend retorted back. Heck, I could hear him rolling his eyes.

Best not let this whole thing get blown out of proportion. "... Point taken."

Afterwards, it was just silence. I wasn't fully sure WHY Kakashi wanted to come up here, but this \- this view, this vantage point, this sight - this was a once-in-a-lifetime thing. Sure, any ninja could climb up to the top of the Hokage Monument, but this was something Vy could've only dreamed of doing. I mean, seeing the entirety of your home from such a high and important place just leaves a mark on someone, you know? I couldn't help but look along the horizon, noting how people seemed to be just dots on the paved roads and the small electric signs showing off various stores and pubs.

Who knew that such a strange and dangerous village like Konoha would look so beautiful?

Was this what Madara and Hashirama saw when building a village meant for peace? Was this what inspired them? Because with the wind blowing through my short hair, the soft chirping of the birds and the presence of my best friend next to me, I could believe it.

I could believe that two war-weary leaders came together here to build something new.

But the silence couldn't last forever. Even with all the beauty and nature standing right in front me, I mean. There was still a nagging feeling tugging at my chest anyway - and it all pointed at my silver-haired best friend.

Why bring me up here? Wouldn't he have questions about why I was gone?

About why Minato-san had to take me away in the first place?

In the end, I took a breath of the fresh air to steel myself for the incoming question. Why was it that the eggshell-walking always seemed to turn to me? "...Kakashi?"

The ninja just blinked before turning his head to look at me, forehead protector glinting in the sunlight. "Yeah?"

"What is it that you wanted to do up here? You said to find something to do in the meantime back home, so what do you want to do?" I did my best to keep a steady voice, but even then, I couldn't stop the twinge of hesitance from flooding some of my words.

What was he going to say? Especially considering this is our first interaction after my meeting with the Third Hokage?

Kakashi blinked again before turning back towards the horizon, mouth thinned into a small line through his mask. The few moments of silence that passed could've easily been like ice, since it just added to the tension lacing the air.

Then, he sighed. "I was hoping to ask about why you were gone for three days, Tomoko."

I did my best to hide a surprised expression in exchange for facing Kakashi properly.

 **… Of course he would ask about that. He was worried about you, Tomoko-chan.** Hisako filled in quietly.

At that moment, every single fiber of my being just wanted to tell him everything.

Everything about me - about my death as Vy, my reincarnation as Tomoko, the presence of Hisako - heck, even about my memories of the supposed future of this world. The face Kakashi was making could easily stab my heart if it was possible because he shouldn't be looking like that.

This Kakashi, my best friend Kakashi, shouldn't be looking so defeated like that.

I didn't want to worry him far more than I already did. Three days wasn't much in the long run, but I had known this ninja for 4 years by now. A time span like that would easily incite suspicion and concern for my wellbeing. We were best friends - and I knew we were going to stay like that for a long time.

But I knew I couldn't say everything. The Third's threat was already said, and my life was on the line now. If knowing about Kushina-nee's status as the Nine Tails Jinchuriki was enough to make the village leader threaten me, I didn't even want to think about the possible consequences of going against his order of silence.

"Do you understand?" ran mockingly through my head.

… Yep, I could conclude now that my life was messed up.

In the end, I took a breath and reached over to touch his hand, carefully wording my response in my head before saying anything. "I-I can't say everything this time Kakashi. I know the last time I said that, it was personal issues with me, but now, it involves Hokage-sama."

Kakashi turned on me almost like an angry older brother on his younger sister, shock flashing through his silver eyes. "H-Hokage-sama?!" I did my best to not jump at his sudden grasping of my shoulders, ignoring the feeling of his fingernails digging into my skin. "W-What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"N-No, no, no, NO, Kakashi! I'm okay!" I waved my hands in front of my face, doing my best to keep a calm expression. "I-I just can't say everything because… well…" My voice left me.

It wasn't really the best time for that since all it did was deepen the frown on his face AND the amount of absolute shit I was in. "Well what?" He demanded.

All I could find myself doing in the heat of the moment was motioning towards my neck with a 'cutting' gesture.

Immediately, Kakashi pulled away, silver eyes wide. If I didn't know any better, my best friend looked as if someone had _slapped him_ \- and way too hard for my liking considering the amount of  worry on his face. Thankfully, it took only a few seconds for the Chunin to regain his composure, taking on a more serious face that resembled the canon, Jounin Kakashi Vy remembered.

"... A vow of silence?" He murmured softly.

I nodded, biting my lip.

Did I forget to mention that silence **sucks**?

"..." Kakashi seemed to become smaller for a moment, folding his legs underneath himself and hanging his head low enough to where he easily resembled a folded chair for a second. Not to mention with the stormy visage on his masked face, it was enough to make me worried.

"... Kakashi?" I tried gently.

"Is the silence for Konoha's sake?" He said slowly, never once raising his head. "Or is for your sake, Tomoko?"

I didn't know what to say, only really finding the energy in myself to reach over and touch his shaking hand, nodding silently.

"... Tomoko," Kakashi sounded almost desperate now, immediately grabbing my hand in his to look up at me. His silver eyes looked like they could bulge at any moment with the immense amount of feeling swirling through them. "What is that supposed to mean? Is Konoha in danger? Are you in danger? Or is it both?"

My breath quickly lodged itself in my throat. It was just some simple questions - so then why was it so hard to find my voice?

Why was I finding it so difficult to answer my best friend, who looked more vulnerable than he had been in the past **4 years** I had known him?

"Tomoko," Kakashi pleaded again, squeezing my hand.

I gulped down the lump in my throat, breathed, and opened my mouth hesitantly. "I-I… I think it's both, Kakashi."

The grip on my hand could've been iron if I didn't know any better. The amount of pure emotion rolling through the familiar silver just made it so much harder for me to look at him. In the end, I forced myself to look down at my lap, keeping down the tears as much as I could.

I didn't want Kakashi to feel worse with me crying of all things.

But even then, I didn't even have the chance to deliberate that, because that same grip on my hand tugged me close to where my head gently landed on a familiar shoulder. The scent of pines filled my nose, and the arms wrapping around my back weren't an illusion, alright.

"K-Kakashi?" I croaked.

The hold around me just tightened. Not enough to the point of pain, but the tight grip on the back of my nightgown said more than enough. "Just… Just let me do this for a bit, Tomoko, okay?"

All I could do was reach up and gently rub my best friend's back, hopefully providing comfort in some way or form.

With my best friend like this, it was easy to forget that he was a ninja. It was easy to forget that he was essentially a child soldier, fighting a war that in the end, neither of us truly understood just yet. Kakashi may have been a genius, but he was still 9 years old.

And who was I to talk? Even with Hisako and Vy's memories, I was still a little girl. Nothing in the eyes of the higher-ups.

So when did things change? Why did things have to change?

"Kakashi?"

A soft breath near my ear. "Yeah?"

For some reason, the shared warmth in the hug was just making me spill. Even with the vow of silence, I at least wanted to be honest in some way or form. "... It's okay to be scared, right?"

A stoic, almost forced nod was my response. The overbearing silence and the soft pull of the wind didn't help anything.

Tears were starting to blur my vision as I clung to my best friend's shinobi uniform. "I-It's okay… right?"

Another nod, only this time, I could feel the grip on me tighten. "... Yeah."

The first tear fell onto Kakashi's shirt as I attempted to hold back a sniffle. "K-Kakashi… I'm scared."

A hand went up to gently run through my hair. "I know Tomoko."

The first hint of a sob was beginning to climb its way out of my throat. "I-I'm scared, you know?"

That very same hand started to untangle any knots in my hair as the wind continued to blow. "... I know."

The dam was close to breaking now, and I did my best to just hold onto my best friend for some composure. Even my voice was starting to sound like a broken record or a really badly-recorded CD. "I'm scared. I'm scared. I…" The waterfall was going to start soon.

 _I don't want to die again. Not before helping everyone again._

Kakashi seemed to be aware of it at least. "... Just let it out Tomoko. Don't try to hold it back."

That was the signal for the waterworks. In the end, even if I tried to hold it back, everything just kept coming out. The sobs, the tears, everything.

On top of the Hokage Monument, so far away from Nagareboshi Cafe and just everyone else in general, all I could do was hang onto my best friend.

And yet Kakashi just sat there, letting me cry on him, even when he didn't know everything. I was hiding so much from him, even before the vow of silence, and yet here he was, taking on a majority of my waterfalls and emotions all at once. Even if I was soaking his shirt, the tight grip on me said more than enough.

He was planning to stay with me. Even if he didn't have all of his answers.

Why me? Why be so kind to me?

"This whole thing SUCKS!" I found myself blubbering amidst the sobs, attempting to hold back any snot trails from my nose. "I don't want to keep it in! I don't want to keep any more secrets!"

From the close distance, I could feel the sad smile on my best friend's face. "I know, Tomoko."

"Why can't we be more honest with each other?!" The sobs were really making it harder to breathe with every passing second. "Why can't we just talk with one another like civilized people and not have to spill blood every second? I-I just wanted everyone to be happy - I didn't want things to end up like this!" The only thing really keeping me from yelling curses into the sky was the continued warmth of my best friend, still hugging me after all this time. "I didn't want to anger that customer 4 months ago! I didn't want to trouble Mama and Papa with my nightmares! I-I didn't want to keep secrets from you, Kakashi…"

 _I didn't want things to turn out the way they did._ My mind finished.

 **… Life is bullshit like that sometimes, dear.** Hisako added gently.

"I know, Tomoko." Kakashi's other hand started rubbing circles into my back. "You don't have to say anymore."

… How was he being so accepting?

Even when I had basically cried his ears out and soaked the entirety of his shoulder and part of his chest?

"Y….Y-you're not… you're not mad?" I mumbled, wiping my eyes with my sleeve before looking up at him.

Kakashi just gave me a questioning glance, frowning through his mask. "Why would I be?"

Heat flooded my face. "I-I mean…" I twiddled my thumbs in an attempt to come up with something. "I-I _hid_ something from you again Kakashi! I-I…" A lump came up in my throat again.

"You what, Tomoko?" He asked gently, a hand on my shoulder.

I bit my lip again. "I won't be able to tell you everything, Kakashi. H-Heck, I can't even mention just a little bit of the info because of this whole thing!" A shaky hand found itself touching my throat, and I didn't have to look to know that it was mine. "I… I won't be able to go to you for help as much now…"

To my surprise, he scoffed. Even though it sounded eerily similar to his canon counterpart, I knew just from looking at him that Kakashi didn't mean it in a mean way. "And so what? Tomoko," A soft gasp left me at the sudden feeling of my shoulders getting grasped and I found myself looking up at his masked face. "This vow of silence isn't going to change our relationship. We're still going to be best friends, even if we can't talk about this as much."

Disbelief was flowing through me in waves.

 **Woah.** Hisako said.

"K-Kakashi…" I mumbled.

My best friend blinked before putting a hand to his masked chin in thought, closing his eyes. "Though that also means we have to revise that promise then… hm…"

 _Is he referring to…?_

I tried again. "Kakashi?"

The Chunin just blinked again before looking at me with a smile. "Yes?"

"W-What do you mean by 'revise that promise'?" I asked stupidly.

A flick to my forehead was my response. I did my best to not squeal in pain at the twinge, and looked up at him. Kakashi was finally resembling his canon counterpart in some way, donning a deadpan expression that I knew was going to become a 'signature face' sooner or later. I just didn't know how to react when knowing said expression was pointed at me. "Sheesh, Tomoko, you've really gone through a lot to not see something so obvious, huh?"

 **… Was that seriously a barb?** Hisako commented dryly.

"Huh?" I said dully.

Kakashi just shook his head again before reaching up to untie his forehead protector and lean his forehead against mine. (What was it with him taking that off?) "Let me reiterate." A soft breath brushed my nose as the wind blew past us both. "You remember our talk before you got back to the piano, right?"

The memory hit me almost immediately, and I nodded.

"I promised you back then, didn't I?" Kakashi just stared at me, a glint of something in his silver eyes. "I promised to bring everyone back safe while you would come to me if you needed help. But in this case, the vow of silence prevents you from talking to me about certain topics, so we need to revise it."

"... Okay?" I agreed slowly. A part of me felt really awkward because it felt like I was missing the point.

"I'll still bring everyone back safe and sound, and you'll still come to me for help, Tomoko. That doesn't change." The Chunin closed his eyes, and even with his mask on, I could hear the soft smile on his face. "But -" Kakashi paused, letting the air speak for itself before continuing. "From now on, I promise to help protect you. No matter what kind of info you have or what kind of silence you take, I'll help shoulder that with you. Hokage-sama must've done what he did for a reason. I don't like it, but if it really puts you and the village in danger," At that moment, I got an eyeful of determined silver. "I'll protect you both with everything I have."

The tears were close to coming back again. "K-Kakashi, that's kinda unfair." Despite the words, a smile was still finding itself on my face anyway as I attempted to wipe at the trails on my cheeks. "That sounds more like a vow than a promise. What am I supposed to promise then?"

The answer was immediate, surprising me. "Stay safe."

My heart could've stopped beating right then and there. "K-Kakashi."

"You were the one who said it, Tomoko." An exasperated smirk was on his face now. "'This whole thing sucks', right? But that's the world we live in. Konoha's apparently at a low point in the war, so things aren't going to immediately get better."

 **He has a point.** Hisako begrudgingly agreed.

"That's why you need to stay safe Tomoko." I found myself getting squished in another hug, and for once, I felt like an ice cube with how my body just froze up. "We don't know what's going to happen from here on out. And even if I promise, I can't be with you all the time." The grip around me tightened for a moment, and the close distance made me realize how his shoulders were _shaking_.

 _Oh god._ "Kakashi…?"

My best friend pulled away to look at me again, and I was shocked at the amount of _desperation_ in his silver eyes. Huh? "Just… don't die, okay?"

The memory of that choke-hold ran through my head, and I knew I didn't have to say anything more.

I smiled the largest smile I had left in me, leaning my forehead against my best friend's. "...Okay. I promise."

Our pinkies somehow found one another without any prompting either.

"... Thank you Kakashi. Again."

"You really don't have to thank me so often."

"... Just accept it as a token of my goodwill, okay?"

"Alright."

"... I love you Kakashi."

"... I love you too, Tomoko."

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : … I'll update this section more after I get a good night's sleep. I wanted to at least get this chapter out before going to bed, but dang! Staying up doesn't feel good at all. Because by the time I publish this, it's like 1:45 am and I need sleep.

Thanks again guys. This is a sleepy Writer-and-Artist27 signing out.

 **Edit (1/29/2017)** : … So now I'm more awake, and I actually wanted to save this section to dispute some reviews I've been getting lately that brought up some issues with earlier chapters of Civilian Pianist.

1\. So _Shoetsu Otaku_ actually brought up a good question when reviewing Chapter 22. "Why would Tomoko say 'I love you' so much to Kakashi if they're not together in that kind of relationship?" To answer, I'll actually be quoting from the Private Message I sent to Shoetsu:

 _To Shoestsu Otaku,_

 _Sorry about all the confusion. Honestly, the whole 'I love you' thing from Tomoko is actually something that comes from me as the original version of 'Vy'._

 _I understand that Japanese culture doesn't say that kind of thing a lot, but for Tomoko, saying 'I love you' is from a familial/friend/really-important-person perspective. Since the other me, 'Vy', died without properly saying goodbye to her loved ones, Tomoko lives on with the idea that she needs to show her precious people that she cares in the time she has. Her past self died at age 18, so who knows when Tomoko dies? For someone like her, she needs to show her loved ones that she appreciates them. So she does it in that honest way of hers, eagerly saying 'I love you', not just because she feels that way, but also because a part of her feels like some people need to hear that more often. So she's not leading Kakashi on in any way - she's just innocently saying 'I love you' (or 'daisuki' - what I believe to be the most basic and innocent way to say 'I love you' in Japanese) because she really does love him - just not in the relationship sense. I just think at one point, Kakashi might take it in that way._

 _Anyway, one of the things that the Naruto-verse overlooks is that every ninja is essentially a child soldier who at moments has to seal away all sense of human emotion to concentrate on the mission. Tomoko is one of the few people (not to mention, civilian) that tries to defy that by giving those same ninja some bits of their humanity back. In her eyes, these ninja do everything for the village that allows the civilians to live happily, so she has to give something back. If it means playing piano, sure! Hugs to her retired ninja dad and socially awkward ninja genius/best friend? Of course! Saying "I love you", especially in a world where death at a young age (in American standards [e.g. 13 - 30]) is common? Definitely!_

2\. The second issue/review I'm mentioning is something brought up by _I'm Not Itachi_ , where they brought up the point of how it's physically impossible for a 3 year old to do the things Tomoko did in Chapter 2. And I'll give them the point there considering kids are small and not skilled with their hands that much yet. But the counterpoint I want to bring up here is that for one thing, Tomoko only starts out with Ventus's theme from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. From some of the Synthesia tutorials I've seen of the song, it isn't that bad to play by hand and I have also seen videos of actual 3 year old kids playing songs a bit more complex than that. So yeah. I know it might sound a bit like rehearsed stuff, but hey - talent is talent. That moment in Chapter 2 was what started Tomoko's journey - and I wanted to make it a bit weird and questionable. So thanks I'm Not Itachi - you were one of the first to fully question it!

That's basically it from me. Thanks again for all the favorites and followers, because (holy crap), we have 581 favorites and 760 followers! I love you guys! I'll do my best to keep writing!

Just be aware of college stuff going on in my life, okay? And midterms are in season again, so… yeah.

Sincerely,

Writer-and-Artist27


	32. Interlude: Hikari

_Disclaimer_ : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is Kyle Landry's cover of _My Heart Will Go On_ from James Cameron's _Titanic_. Now I know what you all are thinking. Why have another interlude before a new chapter? Well, I honestly wanted to have a change of pace, and the inspiration just came to me just like that. Writing this will help me with brainstorming for the next chapter and up until this point, I have expanded on Kakashi and Judai's points of view so far, but not Hikari's. And this theme, I feel, personally shows Hikari's thoughts when reflecting on her life as the co-owner of Nagareboshi, a wife to a retired ninja, and the mother of an aspiring pianist.

For a last note, if you want, I would also recommend looking at Taylor Davis's violin cover of the same song. If the piano doesn't suit your taste, then this cover will certainly cover the themes of this chapter better! :)

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Interlude: Hikari_

If you had asked Hoshino Hikari 20 years ago about her feelings on being a mother, she would've scoffed it off and changed the subject.

But now? Hikari would just smile without having to say anything.

Becoming a mother was an amazing thing that her younger self didn't realize at the time.

When growing up, Hikari just wanted to make a cafe. A simple life was all she was aiming for anyway. Marriage wasn't something she really wanted, and if anything, she just wanted to feel free. Not to mention as a little girl, left on the sidelines unable to be a ninja, she didn't have to ask to know that Konoha was a ninja village at its core. Every time she woke up and went to civilian school, there were always at least one to two of those guys jumping across roofs.

It was only when the 2nd Shinobi World War started that Hikari noticed her surroundings change.

People started to get panicky, fearful, and worst of all - desperate. The number of ninja jumping from roofs started to decrease, and Hikari didn't miss the tear trails on some women's cheeks when walking past them.

It was when she turned 15 that the lightbulb finally went off in her head.

 _I want to make a cafe to help ease the pain of others!_

But how? She was just a civilian—so who would listen to her?

It was that thought in mind that Hikari found herself drawn towards the music shop one day while out on an errand. It was a normal shop if anything at first glance, with a soft neon green sign hanging over its front doors, 'King's Music' shining in the pale sunlight. Adding in the pale magenta walls and clear window displays of the various instruments, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Welcome!" the shopkeeper said cheerily when she pushed the door open. Despite the greeting, Hikari grunted in response, looking around the various merchandise. From the looks of it, the inside wasn't that much better, various guitars and other instruments on display in rather bleak-looking corners. It was only when she turned her head to the right that it caught her eye.

Unlike the other instruments surrounding it, this one fiddle seemed to shine in that unique way. Even with the large 'Discount' tag stuck to the top of the handle, the violin looked beautiful.

"Oh, you have a good eye, miss!" Hikari tried not to jump at the sound of the voice, looking behind her only to see the same shopkeeper smiling at her. "That's one of our old rosewood violins that we've had on stock for a while. The thing is, no one seems to want her, so we've put her on discount."

"Why?" Hikari asked slowly.

The shopkeeper just shook her head in confusion. "Who knows? From what I recall, this model is one of the best in the music business with the size and fit in hand, but I think the manager mentioned how the wood itself isn't that great in comparison to other violins of its type."

Hikari didn't even have to think on it. "Could I try playing it, ma'am?"

"Of course you can! Just a moment…" The shopkeeper walked back to the counter and disappeared past the curtain covering the backdoor, and Hikari only had to stand around for a few seconds before she came back, holding what appeared to be a stick in her hand. "Here's the bow, miss! I'll take the violin off display, and then you can try her all you want!"

Hikari did her best to not fumble with the bow suddenly dropped in her hands, and she couldn't help but notice how the bow itself seemed to shine as well. With the swan-bill head and the sleek shine of the wood, the girl would've thought that it was a magic wand.

And then the violin itself found its way into her arms. The shopkeeper never stopped smiling while doing this, and Hikari just glanced at her before looking back down at the instrument. Even with the 'Discount' tag, it was as if the violin was quietly saying 'Play me!'

Hikari just rested the violin on her shoulder, holding it gently via the neck, put her chin on the chinrest, and raised the bow to the strings. With a simple movement, a soft note sounded.

"…Is this your first time playing violin, miss?" The shopkeeper asked.

Hikari just nodded, blinking in disbelief.

"Well, you don't look like a first-timer, miss!" The shopkeeper laughed softly, smiling the entire way. "The way you're holding that little one is as if you're a pro! How do you feel about buying her?"

The girl's answer was immediate. "I'll take her!"

And soon enough, Hikari arrived home with a beloved instrument that would keep her company for years. At first, when her parents found out, they disapproved, at least a little bit. After all, Hikari did use a majority of her saved allowance to buy it on her own without even considering lessons beforehand. But they relented after much begging, and soon enough, they tried to find a teacher for her.

But even then, Hikari didn't really…well, _approve_ of any teacher. Sure, they all had their own methods, with different songs and music sheets offered to practice from. But Hikari didn't want to stick to one tune or one rhythm.

She wanted to play freely with no restraints.

Maybe that reason was why her parents quickly gave up on the idea of finding a teacher and just let her do whatever she wanted. And this was a nice change since for once, she had the chance to be herself. She didn't have to hide anything—all she had to do was just play.

The music just came to her, after all. It was a slow process, learning all by herself after all her teachers gave up, but by the time she was 20 years old, Hikari felt confident enough to start performing outside on her own.

This wasn't really the start of a cafe like she expected, but this was a good way of making money, right? Especially since she moved out of her parents' old home to live by herself. It was time to move on from that childhood home - but she would still visit. And people enjoyed her playing at least.

The violin was a good choice after all!

It was actually at one of her many performances outside in the center of Konoha that she met _him._

Two-toned brown hair, brown eyes, and a green Konoha vest.

Initially, Hikari just took him as another customer, coming around to see what the crowd was all about. But then, with each new day, she kept seeing him. Either at the front of all the people, or hidden in-between all the new faces. Hikari guessed he was her first regular, but why wasn't he talking to her?

It was about 2 weeks in that she finally had enough. Once the entire crowd went away for the night, Hikari looked out for that shaggy head of two-toned brown hair and grabbed his hand before he could run off.

She at least wanted to know who this guy was.

"Hey, I'm Hoshino Hikari! What's your name?" She asked with a huge grin.

The ninja looked rather perplexed at her greeting before looking away with a light pink dusting his cheeks. "…Yuki Judai."

"Well then, Yuki-san, have you at least been enjoying yourself?"

The man just blinked before chuckling. "Yuki-san sounds _way_ too formal, ma'am. Judai is fine."

Hikari just frowned playfully. "Then, you drop the ma'am and call me Hikari then!"

And that was how she met her future husband. At first, they just talked about what was going on in their lives. It started with what songs they liked, favorite foods, and so on. Apparently the ninja was a cellist and it only added another check-mark in Hikari's approval list. But it wasn't all fun and games though. Even with the Second Shinobi World War slowly reaching its end, the conflict was still a huge part of Judai's life. He didn't talk much at first, only really answering her questions when prompted.

And then there was a moment where he didn't come to see her play. When the first day passed, Hikari didn't try to pay too much attention to it.

By the time a week had gone by and she had heard rumors of the brunette in the hospital though?

 _Screw this shit, I'm going!_

It was that thought that Hikari just grabbed her violin and bow from the apartment, ran over to the hospital without even glancing at the others staring at her, and burst into the hospital room where he was.

All that greeted her was a flapping window curtain and a nervous smile.

"Uh…yo!" Yuki Judai said cheerfully underneath all the bandages and hospital gown, trying to look nonchalant while perched on the windowsill.

Hikari just facepalmed.

And then sat down in a nearby chair, violin in hand, to play another song.

"…You really need to take care of yourself better."

Hikari never thought it would be _her_ doing all the work, though. At first, it started with the music. It at least made the tension in his shoulders go away.

And then, Judai started popping up in her apartment, looking sheepish as always.

…Occasionally bleeding on some days.

"…What am I, your nurse?"

"You don't seem to mind, though!"

"Heh, point taken." Hikari didn't mind the bloody bandages either.

She already heard many of the horror stories that went on inside and outside Konoha's walls anyways. A little blood wasn't going to freak her out.

And besides, she was helping a precious person. She wasn't going to abandon them anyways.

Before she knew it, Judai had retired from his former life, almost immediately asking for a date.

"Could you go out with me, Hikari?"

The woman could still remember those words as if it were just yesterday. It was so sudden and yet so natural, to where she immediately answered.

"What time and what place, Judai?"

Soon enough, their marriage flew by, and with Nagareboshi Cafe officially in business a year or so later, it wasn't at all surprising to find out that she was pregnant.

Hikari could still laugh at the memory of Judai's face when finding out the news.

"…You're pregnant."

"Yes, Judai."

"You're pregnant."

"…Yes, Judai, I am."

"You're pregnant. Y-You're—" A fist lightly bumped an open palm as the smile just froze on her husband's face. "You're pregnant."

"…Yes, Captain Obvious, I'm pregnant."

And then Judai just kissed her as hard as he could, doing his best to not slam her into the wall amidst the passion, and that was the end of the conversation.

At least he was happy. With everything they had seen and possibly gone through with the end of the Second Shinobi World War - he needed as much of it as he could get.

Though one thing that Hikari did _not_ expect when becoming a mother was how _loud_ a child could get.

Hoshino Tomoko came out on September 24th, looking to be a rather wet and quiet baby for the first few seconds of life.

And then her mouth opened.

"WAH!" she wailed in the most high-pitched voice ever.

Hikari found herself both loving and loathing of the noise all at once. Loving because this was hers and Judai's beloved child, and loathing because that same wail went on for _quite_ a while.

And I mean _a while._

No matter what she and Judai initially tried to do, it seemed like whenever the baby wasn't sleeping, she was crying about something. Even when left alone, or seeing the Hokage Monument for the first time, Tomoko was almost always crying.

Judai, being the retired ninja and new civilian, initially panicked—leaving her to do most of the work again for a while. But then, he started catching on. Judai at least knew when Tomoko's tears might start again, and borrowed almost every childcare book in the nearby library to study (which was a strange thing in itself because Hikari could vaguely remember his distaste for scrolls and mission reports alike back when they first met).

It started with Peek-a-boo. And then a small, baby version of 'Tag.' Hikari later on found herself busting a gut from laughter for the first time in weeks at the sight of her husband attempting to 'let the train in' while feeding their little girl.

Despite all this cheeriness, Hikari just became tired sometimes.

What happened to that life of simplicity and freedom she wanted?

Tomoko was a lot more work than she expected.

And then, one day, Hikari just had enough with the cries and picked up her violin (while letting Judai hold her). Nothing really came to mind - all that was on Hikari's thoughts was just quieting their little girl down.

Who would've thought that the first violin note would completely silence those ear-splitting wails and replace them with warm gurgles of baby-laughter?

That moment, where little Tomoko-chan reached up to her Mama with her pudgy hands smiling at the sight of the violin, just made Hikari fall in love with her all over again.

And then, when that same little girl was three, Hikari knew she was going to be different.

That grand piano sitting in the center of Nagareboshi Cafe was bought on a whim if anything. They had enough saved up, and Hikari just went with it. Heck, Judai played the cello while she occupied the violin, so the piano was initially out of the question. But Judai was the one who convinced her otherwise.

If one of them could learn piano, then it could provide a unique experience for both them and the customers listening in. Stringed instruments were amazing and all, but the consumer would always appreciate some variety.

Who would've thought that little Tomoko-chan would inherit her parents' talent and serve as that connection?

Her little, "Eh?" after finishing one of the most beautiful songs Hikari ever heard in her life just confirmed that.

Soon enough, Tomoko was becoming a force way beyond Hikari's wildest dreams. Don't get me wrong, there were many moments that showed that Tomoko still had a lot to learn if she wanted to head out into the real world. Hugging everyone in sight wasn't always going to fly. Why else would Hikari even consent to Tomoko's request to be homeschooled anyway?

But even then, even as a civilian wife to a retired ninja, Hikari didn't miss the glint of something else in her daughter's blue eyes when Tomoko thought she wasn't looking. Hikari could already tell that Tomoko was different from the other children when seeing that she chose to head to the library instead of play with the others. And her ears never lied to her when telling the woman that Tomoko was hiding something in her voice every time she said 'I love you.'

It was one day, when the girl was about 6 years old, that Hikari decided to ask.

"Tomoko-chan?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Why do you say 'I love you' so much?"

The little girl blinked those large blue eyes of hers before looking down and crossing her arms. A moment of silence passed before Hikari saw that bright smile. Unlike the other grins, Tomoko looked almost mature in some way, yet the white teeth mixed in that childish innocence that brought back fond memories of that laughing babe from so long ago.

"Why not, Mama? People need to hear it more often! I love you and Papa, so I want to say it because I love you!"

Hikari didn't realize at the time that there was more to the story. How could she? She didn't know that her daughter was a reincarnation. That was something for Tomoko to say - one day.

For now, Hikari just chuckled to herself and hugged the little girl tightly.

Hoshino Hikari originally wanted a simple life doing something she loved and opening a cafe.

And she essentially accomplished that - but just with a few catches.

Ninja were still a constant in her life. Even with her husband retired from the business, he still had his connections.

There was always that underlying fear that something would happen to Tomoko because of said constant. I mean, her first friend was one of the most skilled ninja of the new generation, and if not for Tomoko's constant insistence that Hatake Kakashi was amazing, Hikari would've thought otherwise.

There were also those bad customers that showed up every now and then. Whether it was through verbal complaints in the back corner or actual threats mailed into the mailbox every now and then, Hikari just couldn't help but shrug.

But even then, she wouldn't give up anything.

Hikari had her cafe. She had something that she loved in the form of her violin.

Hikari had a loving husband, who gave up his ninja life just to ask her out (after some wrenches thrown in, but that will be told another time).

That same husband gave her the means to create her dream cafe, and most importantly.

Judai gave her Tomoko.

And little Tomoko-chan was her world. Even with all the chaos that came with it…

* * *

"Sakumo-kun, come over and get into the photo already!"

"H-Hikari-san, I'm not so sure about this. I mean, this is your family's picture after all. Is it really okay for me to be in there?"

"Sakumo-san, Kakashi-kun's already here with me! So, come on!"

"You heard the little lady, Sakumo. So, get in here."

"…Come on, Dad. The cameraman's glowering already."

"…Oh, alright."

 _FLASH!_

* * *

That picture frame sitting on her side table, right next to her beloved rosewood violin, was proof enough.

Hikari and Judai, standing in the center, beaming over a smiling Tomoko. The little girl had apparently grabbed Kakashi's hand to pull him into the picture, and the ninja's sheepish father standing at the right side of the two just completed the image.

With all the ninja and chaos in her life, Hoshino Hikari wouldn't trade it for anything. Even with the blood and occasional nightmare.

Because it was that same system that brought her so many precious memories.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : So this chapter's premise is actually based on _matt-lea_ 's review from Chapter 27, and how I should try addressing Tomoko's whole 'I-love-you' habit. When attempting to write Chapter 28, this idea came up as a way of mitigating a lot of the future drama, and with everything going on in the real world right now (not just college life, but political sphere and etc), I just wanted to focus on something positive.

So some good things _can_ come out of knowing ninja!

Anyways, before I sign off, I want to give a personal thanks to all the readers and followers I have on _Civilian Pianist_ , especially _matt-lea_ , _Goldspark1_ , _LunaSunFlowerLily_ , _ThatIdioticMelody_ , _HikariNoTenshi-san_ , and _squeegywing_ for their reviews. Their words in particular really helped me out when I was studying for midterms, so thanks a lot guys! We currently have 404 reviews, 600 favorites, and 782 followers!

I love you all so much!

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out, and I assure you—Chapter 28 is in the works!


	33. Chapter 28: Patching Things Up

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The outfit Tomoko specifically wears this chapter is again from Darling-Army, titled _Equestrian Princess Cosplay Lolita Skirt_. Just add in a white blouse, blue collar ribbon (think a bow tie, but make it a ribbon), white hair ribbon on Tomoko's right hair strand, white stockings and black flats - and you're good!

The theme for this chapter is actually the late Kouji Wada's _Butterfly_ from Digimon Adventure, the cover I'm choosing specifically from Animenz Piano Sheets. I never did get into Digimon when the first series was airing, but the real Leo was a huge fan and it's only really just now that I can appreciate all the plot twists and etc. Rest in Peace Wada Kouji-sensei - you deserve it for bringing so many good memories to my boyfriend and so many other people.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 28: Patching Things Up_

Coming home was a rather… awkward affair to put it lightly. Kakashi was nice enough to piggyback me back to Nagareboshi, but once he opened the window back into my room… well.

Seeing Sakumo-san's rather questioning face wasn't something I was expecting.

Strangely, Kakashi didn't let off any indication of surprise. If I didn't know any better, it was like my best friend was treating this like any other day, pushing back the window and jumping back into the room with me in tow. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Kakashi." Sakumo-san smiled, but I could tell it wasn't reaching his eyes. "Think you and Tomoko-chan could come into the living room? We were hoping to talk to you."

Curiosity and dread flooded me all at once.

 **Tomoko-chan, calm down. It's not like what Vy went through.**

Hisako's words were nice and all, but it didn't help in calming the nerves rushing through me. This was looking far too similar to a few other talks I **knew** Vy went through before. And considering that the last talk I had was with Hokage-sama himself about my memories, I didn't want to take any chances.

 **You're not in trouble, Tomoko-chan. Just take a deep breath and go with it.**

Thankfully Kakashi was there to respond for the both of us, nodding gently while setting me back down onto my feet. Sakumo-san seemed to relax almost immediately at the acknowledgement and smiled at the both of us before walking out the door.

I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until Kakashi turned to look at me with concern. "Tomoko?"

I bit my lip, fiddling with the hem of my nightgown sleeves.

This wasn't the time to be hesitating. This wasn't a time to go silent.

And yet every single part of me did NOT want to go out there. Considering the last time a 'talk' happened, I just dreaded the tension that was going to come.

I didn't want to deal with my memories all over again.

I didn't want to start bawling over the absurdity of my situation all over again.

A soft hand landed on my head and the surprise made me look up into my best friend's silver eyes. For some reason, they seemed warmer and deeper than before, swirling with some emotion I couldn't recognize. And yet, judging by the crinkling of his mask, it looked like Kakashi was smiling. "It'll be okay Tomoko. Just get changed and we'll go together, okay?"

There it was. Relief filled me all over again like a water jug, and it was all because of Kakashi.

What did I do to deserve such a wonderful friend?

I just found myself smiling and nodding. No matter what I did, he would notice and look out for me, huh?

"Thank you Kakashi." It was all I could really think of saying, but to be honest? I think it said so much more.

Kakashi just smiled through his mask and nodded.

* * *

Once I made myself a bit more presentable, changing into a white and light blue patterned skirt and matching white blouse, I walked out of my room to only see Kakashi waiting outside for me as he promised.

I know I should've been expecting it, but that didn't mean it wouldn't surprise me.

In Vy's world, Kakashi was this stand-offish jerk, who was all about the rules and following the shinobi code by this age. And yet, here he was, _my Kakashi_ , patiently waiting for me without even saying anything.

It just made me feel that much more grateful for his presence.

In the end, Kakashi just opened one silver eye to glance at me before uncrossing his arms and offering a hand. "Ready?"

I just took it with a shaky, lopsided smile, squeezing softly. I didn't feel like it, but having him around made the nerves a bit more bearable. At least I wasn't going in this alone like Vy did so long ago. "I'm ready."

Then we walked together. It was really a quick walk if anything: just strolling down the hallway and heading out into the living room. Heck, there wasn't really enough time to compose myself, but by the time I thought I had a semblance of composure, we were already out in the living room.

And from the looks of it, all the adults were sitting down at the table waiting for us. It was just Mom, Dad, Sakumo-san, and Minato-san, but nevertheless, their faces said everything.

Considering that Dad wasn't smiling, I knew this was going to be a serious talk.

I just glanced at Kakashi for a second, let go of his hand, and then walked over to sit down in a chair. The strange thing is, there was only 6 seats, and considering that the adults were already occupying two-thirds of them, Kakashi took the only one left, coincidentally right next to me.

Once we sat down, there was just silence. Even without lifting my head, I knew everyone in the room was staring at me, and a part of me was just wondering whether or not I should say something.

The silence was downright cold and tense.

In the end, Mom gently cleared her throat. "... Are you okay, Tomoko-chan?"

I wasn't expecting that question. My neck almost cracked from how quickly I looked up from my lap, and the first thing that I saw was her concerned sky blue orbs.

… **Say something, Tomoko-chan.**

I gulped and bit my lip, fiddling with the hem of my skirt now. Even though it was _Mama_ asking of all people, it just felt like I was betraying her trust in some way. It hurt to look at her, and in the end, I could only choke the response out after forcing myself to look into her eyes again. "H-Honestly, Mama? Not really."

"... What happened, Tomoko-chan? What went on in the three days you were away?" This time, it was Dad who asked, voice gentle and very similar to that one time we talked before my comeback as a pianist.

Immediately, I looked at Minato-san. The Jounin seemed to give me a look of pity for a moment before nodding his head minutely. I wasn't sure whether to take that as a sign to speak, but nevertheless, I opened my mouth. "I-I… I was actually knocked out during those three days Papa."

I didn't miss the sudden wave of tension coming over the whole room. My heart felt like stone if anything else, and instinctively, I found myself gripping Kakashi's hand again. Thankfully, he didn't mind, squeezing back reassuringly. "Who did it?" This time it was Sakumo-san, his expression being the only one out of the four adults in the room that wasn't stony or stormy - if anything, the former White Fang appeared thoughtful and considerate, eyebrows furrowed enough to where I knew he wasn't meaning to make the situation worse.

I glanced at Minato-san again, and he nodded. I sighed and spoke again. "I-It was actually a combination of mental stress and Yamanaka Mind Jutsu. Hokage-sama ordered for my mind to be searched, Papa."

"... Why?" I didn't want to look up. Just hearing her voice alone confirmed the fact that Mama was close to tears. Whether they were of sadness or frustration, I didn't know. I just felt guilty like all damn hell. "Why would he order that of you, Tomoko-chan?"

Minato-san finally took the time to speak up, sighing. "That's something that can't fully be answered, Hikari-san. Due to security reasons, Tomoko-chan has been put under a vow of silence to not share everything."

A moment of tense quiet passed. And then -

"... What the _fuck_ , Minato." A shiver went up my spine at the sudden comment, and I forced myself to look down and not face the speaker. The fact that _Papa_ was the one who said it made the weight on my heart feel worse. "A _fucking_ vow of silence? So she can't even tell us, her own **parents**?"

The sudden cold wave of killing intent nearly made me choke. If my previous Dad was the Vietnamese Batman, then _Papa_ was the _Japanese version on steroids._ The only thing keeping me anchored to reality and NOT getting tunnel vision was my best friend's grip on my hand, squeezing enough to where I knew it was going to be okay - somewhat.

As quickly as the killing intent came, it almost immediately disappeared, and I could finally feel myself breathe again before looking up. Mom's worried expression was the first thing I saw, directed towards Dad, and I didn't miss the gentle hand she had rested on his fist. She was apparently whispering something to him, and with each second, the killing intent started to dissipate. I couldn't really hear a lot of what she was saying, but my ears could at least make out one thing.

"... You're scaring Tomoko-chan, dear."

The next thing I knew, Dad was sending me the most apologetic smile I had ever seen, clear regret in his eyes. For a moment, the color flickered from familiar brown to glowing red-orange and green heterochromatic eyes, and seeing that alone let me know that this was serious. The killing intent was gone, but the talk wasn't over yet. "... Sorry about that, Tomoko-chan."

I just dully shook my head, doing my best to smile while still gripping Kakashi's hand. It was at times like these that I was really grateful he was acting as my personal rock. I don't know what I would do without him.

Dad ended up taking in a deep breath before speaking again. "... Sorry about that too, Sakumo, Minato."

I ended up glancing between Sakumo-san and the Jounin, and Minato-san simply shrugged, sympathy clear in his body language. "It's okay Judai. Don't worry about it."

If not for the situation we were in, I would've definitely respected Minato-san more, because Dad's killing intent was **brutal.** And yet there Minato-san was, barely fazed with only a hint of regret in his facial expression being his reaction.

Sakumo-san wasn't exempt from this either. The only thing that I could note from his reaction was just tense shoulders. That was it.

I didn't have to look at Kakashi though. His shaking hand, still gripping onto mine, said a lot. I just glanced at him before squeezing his hand back, hopefully in what he saw as a comforting gesture.

"Still," Dad breathed in deeply before looking at me again with concerned eyes. "Are you **really** okay, Tomoko-chan?"

All I could do was tentatively nod. "I-I'm sorry for not being able to say everything, Papa. But I-I'm really okay… I just need to look out for my surroundings more."

"My question really is what's going to happen from here on out." I tried not to jump at the sudden sound of Kakashi's voice, and instead directed my gaze towards him. "The fact is that Hokage-sama made Tomoko take this vow for a reason. She can't say anything for some reason to all of us. Does that mean she is in danger?"

Sakumo-san blinked. "Kakashi…"

"You should've seen it too Dad." Kakashi only had to turn his head to face the former White Fang, and I didn't need to see their faces to know what they were feeling. "How this situation is so weird considering Konoha's in war. Why make a civilian girl like Tomoko become so guarded when she's one of the best morale-boosting idols we need in this conflict?"

"It's because Tomoko-chan's an idol that she has to be silent, Kakashi." This time, it was Minato-san who answered again, and I couldn't help but feel both relieved and concerned at his sudden response. "Konoha is at war, and Hokage-sama's noted how she's become important to a lot of our shinobi forces. I can't reveal the full specifics, but Hokage-sama needed to know that she could be trustworthy and by extension, able to handle a lot of the consequences that come with being in that position."

 **Idol? What kind of shit is he blathering about?** Hisako muttered.

I felt just as confused. "... idol?"

Minato-san turned to me, sympathy swirling in his blue eyes. "Yes, Tomoko-chan, idol. Your piano playing may seem like a small thing, but in the time you've been at Nagareboshi, your work has become motivational and pivotal to our forces. Hokage-sama wanted to make sure you weren't a threat and therefore make a decision on how to protect you."

The cold wash of reality flooded me in an instant as the dots connected in my head. "... So I'm connected to the ninja AND the village, Minato-san?"

 **Oh no.**

Hisako's 'oh no' was unfortunately only the tip of the iceberg.

The Yellow Flash looked almost apologetic now as he nodded, soon turning his gaze to the others in the room. "That's why Tomoko-chan has to be silent, Kakashi, Judai, Hikari-san. The last thing Konoha needs in this war is losing someone who's been a place of respite and well-needed rest for all these years. I understand that you don't like these methods, but this is an important time for the village. We need all the security we can get."

 **This is a lot of deeper shit than we thought.**

I wasn't sure if Minato-san was saying either the truth or a cover story for the real reason of my vow of silence. Nevertheless, I couldn't fault him for the logic. It made sense, no matter how messed up it was.

What would happen to all my ninja friends if I had died or disappeared?

What would happen to all the ninja regulars that attended Nagareboshi if I was suddenly taken out the picture?

Sakumo-san was the one to break the sudden silence, concern clearly showing on his face. "So Tomoko-chan is in possible danger then. That is why you took her to see Hokage-sama three days ago?"

The Yellow Flash only nodded.

"... Fucking hell." I nearly jumped at the sound of Papa's curse, and looked up only to see him slam a fist into the table, making it shudder with the force. Honestly, I was grateful he didn't break it considering his 'retired ninja' status. "So despite everything, my family's still involved with the ninja world, isn't it?"

Mama just sighed and interlaced her fingers with Papa's. "We knew this when starting Nagareboshi Cafe, Judai. It was going to happen sooner or later."

"... But why Tomoko-chan?" Every single part of me just wanted to jump up and hug Papa right then and there because the amount of **pain** in his voice was unbearable. "Why did it have to be my little girl? Why not me?"

 _It's not your fault Daddy. It's mine for being such a botched reincarnation and a horrible daughter._

 **Don't say that Tomoko-chan. You're not a horrible daughter.**

 _But Hisako!_

 **No buts, missy. Just by looking at him, you should know better. Hell, you've been with him for the entirety of your life so far - and you should know better than what you just came up with.**

I glanced at him. With the brown hair shadowing his eyes, I couldn't really see what Papa was really feeling. But just one glance at his hand was proof enough. Those long, calloused fingers were tightly gripping Mom's smaller, more delicate hand, and they were shaking.

Papa's hand was shaking.

 _Daddy…_

I just glanced at Kakashi, a guilty frown on my face. Apparently I didn't have to say anything more because he just met my eyes for a moment before nodding minutely in approval.

With that in mind, I let go of my best friend and easily ran past the table to tackle both my parents into a hug. A resounding "Oof" sounded from them both before anything happened. Then, warm arms easily wrapped around my back, a hand lightly patting my shoulders.

"What is it, Tomoko-chan?" Mama's voice. Even though it was just a faint whisper, the amount of emotion in the words just made me spill.

After all this time, I could only really say a few things.

"I'm sorry Mama. I'm sorry Papa."

 _I'm sorry for putting you through all this._ My mind finished. _I'm sorry for making you worry about me._

"... Why are you apologizing again, Tomoko-chan?" Papa's voice. To my surprise, I found myself getting lifted up again to only get settled in Mama's lap this time, Papa peering over me with a shaky grin. "It's not your fault. I-It's not…" I didn't miss how Papa looked away for a moment, arm reaching up to wipe at his eyes. His shoulders were still standing tall, but the fact that he wasn't looking at us said more than enough.

Before I could move up to do something, surprisingly, it was Sakumo-san who beat me to the punch, getting up from his chair and walking over to rub a hand up and down Papa's back. The next thing I knew, Kakashi was next, pushing his chair away to stand up and join the small crowd we had at the table, reaching an arm towards the former White Fang while also offering a hand towards Mama. A few seconds later, we all were a massive lump of people, all trying to hug each other in one way or another.

The only odd one out was Minato-san, still seated in his chair, looking both regretful and apologetic all at once from my point of view. Once we all got a good group hug out of our systems and returned to our seats, it was actually Minato-san himself who broke the ice by coughing into his fist and smiling rather solemnly at all of us. "That's the only reason why I wanted to talk with you all. Even with this security in mind, it doesn't mean that Tomoko-chan should stop playing the piano."

… **What?** Hisako said.

"Eh?" I deadpanned.

Minato-san just blinked, apparently just now noticing the various eyes boring into his head, and sighed. "I guess I wasn't clear enough. It's true that because of Tomoko-chan's current position that Hokage-sama is more on guard, considering her vow of silence. But at the same time, that doesn't mean you should change what you have been doing completely. Kakashi will still be training with Team Minato and Nagareboshi Cafe will still be in business. The only changes that need to be noted is that Tomoko-chan, and by extension, Judai and Hikari, should be more on their guard from here on out. Nagareboshi itself is very important in handling a lot of the personal issues that come with the war effort, so if anything happens, the public will notice."

"... That's it?" Kakashi finished duly, the most deadpan expression on his face.

"That's it." Minato-san repeated.

Mama just looked in Papa's direction again with a tentative smile. "How are you feeling about this, dear?"

Papa just looked at her before glancing at everyone in the room, sighing heavily and crossing his hands behind his head. "To be honest? Angry like all damn hell. Nagareboshi was supposed to be a place for everyone to relax, but when you put it that way, Minato," I didn't miss the stern expression sent towards the Jounin's direction. "I guess we have to be prepared for anything." To my surprise though, Papa sent a glance in Sakumo-san's direction, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "Think you could train with me later, Sakumo?"

The former White Fang just grinned back. "I'm down for that, Judai."

"... Hey, Minato-sensei, think I could join them later?" Kakashi pitched in, a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"As long as you get the missions I have on hand done first." Minato-san was finally smiling like he used to, and for once, the tension from this whole talk was finally leaving my shoulders.

With the exception of the large weight on my heart, it felt like things were going to be okay.

… Hopefully.

* * *

After all that tension, I later found myself taking a walk outside. Thankfully, it was the weekend so the cafe was closed, and I just wanted to talk to someone.

Someone other than Mama, Papa, Kakashi, Minato-san, Sakumo-san, or even Kushina-nee.

I just wanted to vent, or even talk about something else, at least a little bit. Hisako could help, but I honestly just wanted to do something other than sit around waiting for someone to come to me.

Maybe that's why Karen, the little crocodile figure in my room, ended up catching my eye. She later found herself hitching a ride in my skirt pocket after I finished writing a note to my family about my whereabouts.

Jim-san did say that if I ever felt lost, I could easily go to him anyways.

Then, it was just really exploring Konoha. With what little sense of chakra I had, I tried to be on the lookout the entire time while walking, watching my back and occasionally taking a break from my stroll just to figure out where I was.

It took a while, walking in new areas trying to find the alley I once got lost in, but soon enough, I saw it.

The store could've easily blended in with the other buildings in its vicinity at first. If anything, if I wasn't on the lookout, then I would've missed it entirely. The plain brown paint and marble-colored front door didn't stand out much at first glance anyway.

… But then again, who would miss the large crocodile display on the front sign?

"Cook's Ninja Tools and Crafts", it said in bright, painted orange letters over the front door. A large, green crocodile very similar to the one I carried in my pocket accompanied said letters, mouth open just a little bit to show off bright white teeth. The window display underneath the sign had a hanging board with red chalk letters spelling out "OPEN" in large font, and yet for some reason, my eyes got drawn to what was underneath said board.

A long, gleaming katana sat on display under the "OPEN" sign through the window. I didn't have to use a magnifying glass to know that it was almost spotless and scratchless, the shining metal easily speaking for itself. The only sign that it was used at all was the rather tattered leather on the sword handle, making the sword resemble a much cleaner version of Inuyasha's Tessaiga.

… **Well, your dad DID say Jim was a blacksmith.**

I honestly felt both impressed and out of place, but nevertheless turned towards the door and jiggled the doorknob.

Once the door opened, I was greeted with what could've been the inside of a Home Depot, only a bit messier. Wherever I looked, the store's display cases and hangars displayed its many tools and metal crafts the blacksmith had worked on. I could see kunai, shuriken, heck, even things such as nails and hammers for the occasional carpenter!

There were even metal decorations, ranging from wired hearts to stars hanging from the ceiling.

At the center of it all was the main counter and register, and right behind it was a very familiar person.

"... Uh, Jim-san?" I called out hesitantly.

The tall man didn't turn immediately. If anything, his head bobbed a bit up and down in recognition of my voice before moving, and when I finally saw his face, I knew it was the 'prince charming' that helped me out so many months ago, vest, boots and all. The 'cowboy' blinked before breaking out into a large grin, absently wiping at a oil stain on his tanned cheek with a handkerchief while taking off his gloves. "Tomoko-chan? Hey!"

"Hello again," For some reason, I felt a bit nervous talking to the craftsman again, absently tracing circles into the ground with my shoe while reaching into my pocket and grasping Karen. "I'm sorry for not coming sooner."

"Why are you apologizing, ojou-chan?" I soon found myself looking into the blacksmith's one dark blue eye as he kneeled down to face me. "It's completely okay. I heard about what happened from Judai. Are you really doing alright?"

The question just prompted the beginnings of tears, but I did my best to wipe at them. This wasn't the time to break out crying again. "N-Not really, Jim-san," I said honestly, attempting to smile. "T-Think I could hang out with you a little bit?"

 _I don't really want to talk to anyone else right now._

That same lone blue eye blinked before crinkling, the blacksmith himself beginning to smile. "Of course you can. You have Karen with you, right?"

I blinked, feeling a little startled at the sudden question. "I-I do… why?"

Jim-san just grinned. "How about I show you the process on how I made her?"

* * *

Jim Crocodile Cook was expecting a slow day at work in the shop today. Not the sight of his former teammate's little girl walk in through the front door like a small duckling.

The last time Jim had saw Hoshino Tomoko was more than 3-4 months ago, when she had gotten lost in one of the more sketchy districts in Konoha. Considering how protective Judai could be of his loved ones, the craftsman was surprised to see her come in alone.

Internally, Jim sighed. If the ojou-chan came in on her own, then something happened. His gut feeling just confirmed that, and from his time as a ninja, it was always good to trust your gut feelings at certain moments.

… Adding in the fact that Tomoko-chan looked like she had cried recently with the red rims around her eyes, he knew he had to do something.

The girl sought him out for a reason. And he owed so much to his former teammate anyways.

Jim Crocodile Cook would've never found the inspiration to retire and start his own business if not for Judai setting an example.

So why not show the ojou-chan his new speciality? Kids always were curious about this kind of stuff - and if he was right, arts and crafts could easily get her mind off of whatever she was thinking about.

Not to mention, Tomoko-chan still had that little Karen. That figure was something Jim made in his spare time between missions, and it was only really after his retirement that he returned to it and finished it as he planned. Jim was both touched and happy to know that the little girl took such good care of it. Just from looking at that Karen, it felt like the figure hadn't even left his workshop by how it shined in the fading sunlight.

He just had to make sure she didn't touch anything sharp.

Thankfully (or strangely), little Tomoko-chan seemed to be aware of everything when walking through the back with him, keeping her hands to herself while trailing behind his every footstep. Even without having to tap into his chakra, he could at least hear the interest in every little tap of her foot, and Jim could've easily preened if he wanted to.

Not a lot of kids came to his shop anyways.

The demonstration was simple enough. Jim would just pull out a piece of wood, about the same size that the original Karen was carved out of, before bringing it along to the many machines and sharpeners he had in the workshop, slipping his gloves back on to work on it. He didn't mean to carve it entirely, but in the end, he just went with it.

Tomoko-chan was following his every move with curiosity benefitting of a kid after all. It wouldn't be right to take it away from her after what he's heard from Judai beforehand.

" _If she does come back to see you, don't be too hard on her, okay? There's a lot going on with our end that even I'm not fully sure of yet."_

By the time the moon was already high in the sky, Jim had another Karen in his hands. True, it wasn't as well detailed or painted like the original, but he was proud of it nevertheless.

At least the little ojou-chan was beaming up at him.

"S-So you can really make anything, Jim-san?" It was such an innocent and heartfelt question, but for some reason, Jim had a strange feeling in his gut. Was it just him? Or was there something else Tomoko-chan was asking about?

"As long as I have a design in my head and the materials in my workshop, then yes, ojou-chan, I can." Jim decided to ignore the feeling and tease the girl instead. "Is there something you want me to make?"

Tomoko-chan just blinked innocently before crossing her arms, putting a hand on her chin in thought before looking up at him with a shaky smile. "Maybe. Is it okay if it's not now? I have an idea, but I'm not fully sure of it yet. A few years might be good."

Jim just blinked before shrugging. "Whatever floats your boat, ojou-chan. Whenever you need me, Cook's Ninja Tools and Crafts are always open for you, okay?"

A bright smile greeted him back as the shadows over the girl's eyes finally disappeared. "Okay!"

Jim could clearly see why his former teammate melted at the sight of this little girl.

She had Hikari's best smile.

* * *

A part of him was just screaming " _This is a HORRIBLE idea."_

At the same time, the majority of his soul was saying that " _They're ready. Kakashi was able to pass. Why not them?"_

It had been a year since Team Minato had been formed, and the titular Minato Namikaze himself was hesitating. In his hands were two Chunin Exam registration forms, still left blank due to waiting on a name.

His mind already filled in the blanks, but his hands had yet to write them down.

 _Uchiha Obito. Nohara Rin._

They were only 10 year old children. Would they really ready to become Chunin now? Even Minato himself didn't really become Chunin until he was almost a teenager.

But the Jounin in him knew better. Konoha may have been improving in the war effort through Nagareboshi Cafe and supporting businesses, but they were still coming towards an all-time low in shinobi forces. And with Hatake Kakashi, one of the youngest Chunin in Konoha history on his squad, Minato knew that they would be sent out sooner or later.

But the Jounin still hesitated. Why? It was just a simple form.

Maybe it was because of the reality such a shinobi world would bring. Ever since the revelation that Tomoko saw dreams, or possibly visions, of his squad's deaths, Minato was scared.

He didn't want to see comrades die. More so his students.

But the war was coming towards a head soon. And Hokage-sama needed more people at his side as soon as possible.

In the end, the Jounin forced himself to write the names down, and mentally prepared himself for meeting his team later in the day.

Hopefully they wouldn't be too angry with his being late.

Minutes late was better than a life lost after all.

… Might as well also visit Nagareboshi and get a song out of his system before heading out.

He would have to possibly apologize to the young pianist there for the upcoming heart attack she would be getting at the news, after all.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : So first up, this chapter took a while because of 1. Schoolwork, and 2. Family moving in. Since my parents actually went on to take a vacation, I'm currently living with my relatives as of right now, and it's been trying to juggle my family, school, and writing lives. The other thing is that this chapter took a lot of personal brainstorming. With Chapter 27 being a heavy Tomoko-Kakashi character-centric chapter, I wanted Chapter 28 to focus on the outside parts of Tomoko's life - being the adults and how a lot of her actions affected them one way or another.

… And yes, by the time you get to Minato's part at the end, a few months have passed to where it's been a year since the creation of Team Minato. So at one point, I may do a small omake on the birthdays of Team Minato and Tomoko, but we'll see. Inspiration is fleeting after all. To summarize, Kakashi and Tomoko are almost 10 while Obito and Rin have already turned double-digits based on birthday date.

Once again, thank you to all my readers. We currently have 421 reviews, 624 favorites, and 812 followers. Holy cow… - but really guys. Thank you so much.

Before I sign off, I do want to address the reviews of a guest going by the name of guest39. Apparently you made a gift for Tomoko-chan, but the thing is, Fanfiction is really **horrendous** with links to where they are either incomplete or just don't show up at all, so I won't be able to see your gift until you find another way to send it. Either PM me with an official account or maybe put spaces between every phrase in the URL when putting up another review with the gift link.

Thanks again, all of you, and I love you all so much!

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out! See you next chapter! Next stop, Chunin Exams (Part 2)!

 **Edit (2/10/2017)** : So it turns out guest39 was able to put up a new review with a fixed link to see Tomoko-chan's gift, and oh my dear Buddha - it's _gorgeous._ I'll be putting the link up here so that you guys can see it too, because good art needs to be appreciated! Please support and follow guest39, and yeah! Thank you so much guest39, you made me squeal quite a bit! The art really helped in cheering me up from sleepiness in the morning, so thank you so much! You're the first fan who gave me absolutely beautiful fan-art, so thank you so much! Much love and hugs to you :D

Link: www . instagram p / BQR19KrD6zd / (just put a dot com at the end of instagram, okay?)


	34. Chapter 29: Chunin Exams Again!

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is actually Flare Piano's cover of _Naruto's Daily Life_ from the original Naruto Soundtrack. Originally, I was thinking about going with a song such as _I'll Make a Man Out of You_ from Disney's Mulan, but as I continued writing, it didn't seem to work and if anything, this chapter shows that it's just another day in Tomoko's life that got pretty hectic. Hey, she doesn't actually play the song in the chapter, but it works.

On the other hand, in the beginning of Chapter 29, Tomoko does play Frozen's _First Time in Forever_ , a piano cover which was also done by Kyle Landry. Please go check that out too!

Last note of music though, during the specific 'home' scene in the chapter, please go and listen to RWBY's Boop and "Home" songs. Honestly, the new "Home" song that was played during the Volume 4 finale (which aired last Saturday) really sums up Tomoko's feelings about her new family, and if you wanted a break from all the drama, then it's a good eye-opener. Credit goes to Jeff Williams, Alex Abraham, and the lovely Casey Lee Williams for creating such wonderful songs, and please check out their work if you haven't done so already!

Now sit back and please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 29: Chunin Exams Again?!_

When Minato-san came into Nagareboshi Cafe that morning, I initially didn't give his appearance much thought. If anything, he was just another customer - and judging by the tentative smile he was sending in my direction, I guess he needed another song to brighten his day.

The only thing that really confused me was why he would stop by considering that Kakashi was already at their meeting place for training with the rest of Team Minato. Why would the Jounin come by and risk being late?

I didn't really get the chance to entertain it further, because soon enough, the Yellow Flash himself was already pulling over a chair to sit next to me on the stage. Thankfully, I had already finished a song, providing more than enough of an opening to face him. "Hello Minato-san,"

"Hello Tomoko-chan. Think you could take another request of mine again?" The nervous glint in his blue eyes was the first alert. Nevertheless, I shoved the few swirls of doubt to a dark corner of my mind in order to smile at him, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear while nodding.

It didn't feel right to doubt him because even with the talk with Hokage-sama, Minato-san did his best to look out for me anyway.

"What song do you have in mind this time, Minato-san?"

He just chuckled, leaning back into his chair with his arms crossed. "Something cheery, if that's alright, Tomoko-chan?"

Immediately, the first image that went through my mind was of two sisters, ready to face the outside world in varying degrees of happiness and dread. It seemed fitting enough, so I just went with it. "Sure! A cheery song, coming right up!"

Once I turned back to the piano keys, the melody just flowed through my mind quite easily. Honestly, I wasn't surprised at this point, since the song that came along was actually something that I remember many people in Vy's world singing joyously when it first came out to the point of the real Leo detesting it and the original source immensely.

But hey. With winter coming about, why not reference _Frozen?_ It at least had quite a few good morals for kids to look up to back in Vy's time, and the tunes were catchy. Heck, even when playing the song on the piano, I found myself unconsciously humming the lyrics under my breath to recall which note to play next.

Being a musician, even in the Naruto world, was a joyous thing.

I just wish bad news didn't have to be around the corner like it always was.

* * *

Namikaze Minato just couldn't find himself relaxing. Even with such a beautiful tune coming from the piano in front of him, even with the young pianist eagerly playing it with no hesitation, the Jounin couldn't stop himself from tensing.

Maybe it was the light hint of killer intent from the back corner, with the message clearly being "Mess with her and you'll face my wrath."

... That was Judai, alright.

Maybe it was the various eyes pointed on his back from the customers & regulars in Nagareboshi Cafe, some curious and others suspicious.

Or it could even be the presence of the ANBU operative on the roof, the one assigned by Hokage-sama himself, not doing anything except observing.

But the Jounin knew better. The two Chunin Exam registration forms weren't even heavy, yet felt like they were weighing down his body AND heart all at once in his back pocket. And the names on said forms would easily cause a panic in the girl sitting in front of him if he said it too bluntly.

Nonetheless, the song was coming to an end. And with the privacy seals on the piano already lit with the faint hum of chakra (Minato wondered if it was Tomoko's unconscious using of her yin chakra doing so), he knew he had to talk sooner or later.

Tomoko was already looking at him anyway.

"Minato-san, are you okay? You don't look that well…"

It was always her. Aside from Kushina herself, there was something in this civilian girl that was different from her other civilian counterparts.

Minato couldn't deny his gut anymore on the idea that she knew far more than she let on. The whole interrogation with Inoichi already said more than enough.

* * *

" _How was it Inoichi?"_

" _... Just… goddamn, Minato. That girl's mind is almost like a maze. With previous patients, I've seen something similiar, but nothing in the degree Tomoko has."_

" _... Is it bad?"_

" _I'm not even sure of it, Minato. I can tell you one thing, though. Tomoko-chan is hiding a lot more than what you expect. I was able to get a lot of information that will be valuable in this war, but I'm not even sure if I got everything we needed."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I'm not sure if you read about it from the reports I left or heard it from Hokage-sama himself, but Tomoko-chan has a split personality known as Hisako. Up until now, she's helped with Tomoko's therapy sessions due to manifesting after her trauma with the drunk nin, acting as the 'control booth', to put it simply. However, the most recent search made it difficult for me to contact her because, as she put it, I'm a 'douche'."_

" _Why is that so important, Inoichi?"_

" _Up until now, Hisako has been vital in helping me search through the whole library and maze that is Tomoko-chan's mind because of being a split personality. With her help, I would be able to go through the memories that needed to be focused on instead of hitting either mind-blocks or unrelated information. But with the revelation of Hokage-sama's orders being behind the most recent search, Hisako has completely given up on supporting me and left me on my own to explore, which is something I still struggle with. More so when the contents of said mind are already convoluted as is."_

" _... So you weren't able to get everything."_

" _... No, I wasn't. I wish I did, but there was a heavy risk of Tomoko-chan suffering more than just self-induced unconsciousness. At this point, I can conclude that Hisako is at least looking out for Tomoko-chan's mental health, which is why she hasn't actually manifested in reality like other personalities. … Just, be aware of it Minato. Maybe with you, Tomoko-chan, and by extension, Hisako, could trust you enough to give you the information we need."_

" _... Alright."_

* * *

The Jounin just shook his head with a shaky smile. He didn't want to depress himself further. "I-I'm okay, Tomoko-chan, don't worry."

Even with his words, the civilian girl looked less than convinced, leaning in a little to take a closer look. "Are you sure about that?"

Minato just smiled again, doing his best to put on a cheerful front.

 _She doesn't need to hear about this one just yet._

"I'm fine, Tomoko-chan, really."

Hopefully his team would take the news much better.

* * *

Uchiha Obito was bored.

And I mean bored. Minato-sensei was supposed to be here more than 1 hour ago, and yet he still had yet to see a whiff of that spiky blonde hair.

"What's with Minato-sensei?" The Genin found himself groaning, resting his chin on his left hand while leaning against the guardrails of the bridge. He could hear the river gently flowing underneath his feet, and all it did was make him feel even more bored - sleepy even if we could put it like that. "He tells us to assemble at the bridge over the river, and yet he's the one who's late!" A sigh left him. "Give me a break."

"... You're one to talk, Obito." Kakashi's voice immediately cut through the silence, and with the towering boredom on the Genin's head, the Uchiha found himself getting annoyed.

"What did you say?!" Obito wasn't always **that** late! The record was 10 minutes!

"Ah?"

Rin's voice cut through all the tension with that same cute tone of hers, marred with a bit of concern. "Hey now, guys, calm down…"

"You wanna go at it right now?" Obito challenged.

Kakashi just turned his head and scoffed.

"Hey! Did you just **scoff** at me?!" Was the idiot Kakashi not taking him seriously again!

"What of it? This same routine of getting mad at each other is getting tiring anyway."

For some reason, the Uchiha found himself hesitating at his response, not at all expecting what Kakashi just said, and thankfully, it was at this moment when the resident Jounin decided to show up.

With the familiar _POOF_ , Namikaze Minato appeared right in front of them, and the residual irritation at Kakashi quickly turned into excitement. "Minato-sensei!" The Jounin looked almost perplexed for a moment at the sight of the three younger ninja running over to him, but Obito didn't pay it much attention in exchange for voicing his first thought. "Do we have another mission?"

"... Not today, Obito." For some reason, Minato-sensei's voice was a little off, and it wasn't lost on his teammates either.

"Minato-sensei, do you mean…" Kakashi trailed off, uncrossing his arms.

The Jounin and Chunin just shared a look before the blonde nodded.

"... Um, did something happen?" Rin asked gently.

Minato-sensei just turned to look at Obito and Rin with a more solid smile before reaching into his back pocket. The next thing the Uchiha knew, he could see two solid pieces of paper, the kanji of _Nohara Rin_ and _Uchiha Obito_ staring right back at him.

"What is this, sensei?" Obito asked curiously, gently taking the offered paper without hesitation.

"Applications. I recommended you two to be promoted to Chunin."

His eyes could've bulged out of his head. Obito just glanced between the written kanji of his name and his sensei with disbelief before (once again) doing what was first on his mind.

"Minato-sensei, I love you!" Honestly, he just took a page out of Tomoko-chan's book and tackled the older man in a hug.

He was going to become Chunin!

"H-Hey, hey!" The Jounin laughed sheepishly from above him. "You're getting too ahead of yourself."

… Huh? Obito looked up from his sensei's flak jacket.

"You have to take the Chunin Exams first before you can become Chunin, Obito."

Dread cut through him like a sharp kunai blade, and the Uchiha found himself grimacing. "E-Eh…?"

Minato-sensei looked troubled at least, smiling rather hesitantly. "There's three parts to the exam and each is pretty difficult, though. It won't be easy."

"Che…" Obito let go of the Jounin with a sigh, feeling somewhat disappointed with the paper in his hand. "So that's it, huh…"

What was the point of the applications then?

Apparently Kakashi shared the same sentiment because Obito could hear the frown in his voice. "... Minato-sensei, you didn't stop by Nagareboshi before coming here, right?"

The Jounin visibly winced. "Was it that obvious?"

Kakashi just put a hand to his face. "Just tell me you didn't tell Tomoko the news yet."

Minato was now sighing in relief. "Thankfully, not yet."

Now Obito AND Rin were both confused. "Why is telling Tomoko-chan so worrying, Kakashi?" The medic piped up, having not yet spoken through the whole debacle.

The resident Chunin just sighed. "You haven't seen Tomoko when she's worried. Minato-sensei is right when saying the Exams are difficult, and it doesn't really sit well with her when someone she knows is taking them. Sensei and I both know better than anybody here how bad she can get during an Exam."

Obito could just feel the dread piling on. "How bad can it be?"

Kakashi just gave him a half-lidded, exasperated stare. "Imagine a whole lot of ranting, only more high-pitched and filled with worried babble." The Chunin sighed again, shaking his head. "Not to mention a LOT of tackle-hugs. A lot of them."

With the way his teammate worded it, Obito would've thought that he hated the idea entirely. But it didn't add up, considering the many times Tomoko-chan had done so before to his silver-haired teammate. "... Why are you complaining about it then when you always seem to accept them, Kakashi?"

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow at him. "When you've lived with Tomoko for a few years, then you get used to it. Not to mention it's kind of strength/endurance training in itself to either take on or dodge her hugs."

…. Wow. Guess the Exams would have to be taken seriously.

"But wait a minute, Minato-sensei," Rin piped in, looking confused. "I thought the exams were taken in three-man cells. How are we supposed to enter when Kakashi is already a Chunin?"

"About that…" Minato rubbed the back of his head. "When I submitted my part of your applications, I also went to Hokage-sama to ask about any other Genin that were on the reserves to take up Kakashi's place. He and I actually found someone, so you will be meeting him in a few days. In the meantime, you two need to start training. Kakashi is right about the Exams being difficult - even if they are Konoha-local, there is still risk of death." The Jounin looked a little unsure before facing the three of them again. "It's your choice if you still want to go through with this."

A shiver went up the Uchiha's spine almost instantly. Death was no laughing matter, but nonetheless, Obito put on his biggest smile.

These Exams weren't a place for his death. He couldn't die if he wanted to be Hokage!

He couldn't die here if it meant saving his friends in this war!

Obito only had to glance at Rin once, and she nodded.

"We'll be ready then, Minato-sensei! Of course we're going!"

* * *

It was when the moon was starting to rise that I saw Team Minato enter Nagareboshi Cafe. Since night was already starting to fall, the last few customers were already paying their checks or taking their leave out the front door, and I was actually helping Mama and Papa clean up the place.

In fact, I was actually wiping down the piano and checking on the privacy seals when they came in.

"I'm home," Once the familiar drawl hit my ears, I blinked and looked up only to see the deadpan look of my best friend.

"Kakashi!" Without even thinking, I dropped whatever cloth I was holding onto the piano keys to run over and tackle him into a hug, smiling the whole way. "Welcome home!"

" _Oof_ … I'm back, Tomoko." Despite the tired tone, my best friend still caught me, arms immediately wrapping around my back. The action just made me feel even happier, even if a part of me felt disappointed for not surprising him like I used to with my hugs.

I just pulled away to give him a warm smile. "Anything happen today?"

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow at me. "Sort of. I actually invited Obito and Rin home for dinner - is that alright?"

It was at that moment that I let go to see the aforementioned teammates standing behind my silver-haired best friend, looking both curious and nervous all at once. Without even thinking, I just glanced behind me to shout. "Mama, Papa, Obito-kun and Rin-chan are here! Think they could stay for dinner tonight?"

"Just help clean up, and sure Tomoko-chan!" Mom shouted back.

I just smiled up at Kakashi. "Well, that's your answer."

My best friend just scoffed before looking back at his teammates. "Just come on in then, guys."

Obito and Rin both looked at one another before nodding. Honestly, the hugginess in me really wanted to reach out to them, so I just smiled. "Hello Obito-kun, Rin-chan. Think I could hug the both of you first?"

Rin just blinked before smiling back. "No tackles please, Tomoko-chan."

A large grin was on my face now. "No promises," And then I went about a hugging spree. Thankfully, Rin and Obito didn't seem to mind, judging by their smiles when I went over to do so. Obito was the most cheerful out of the two when reciprocating, easily squeezing back and even going as far to lift me up a bit in the air.

Afterwards, it was back to cleaning. Thankfully, there wasn't much left to do but really clean up any last crumbs of food and drink from the tables and bars, and by the time I was finished, the rest of Team Minato had already went upstairs to meet Dad and Sakumo-san.

"Tomoko-chan, help me with the food up here when you're done, okay?" Mom called out from the back.

"Okay Mama! I'm coming!" And with a single toss, a dirty cloth went into the trash can and I ran up the stairs.

* * *

Nohara Rin never expected to have dinner with so many people. She was used to either eating at home by herself or joining Obito and his grandma as kids to eat together.

Not a large living room like this.

"Tomoko-chan, where did you put the baking pan?"

"In the cabinet Mama, right above your head! And by the way, where's the salt?"

"Right in the drawer, Tomoko-chan! Judai, do you have the table set up yet?"

"Just about, honey!"

The medic found herself turning to Kakashi with disbelief, who was nonchalantly lounging on the nearby sofa. "Is this what you always come home to, Kakashi?"

The Chunin shrugged, a faint smile seen through his mask. "Yep. It can be a bit noisy, but it's home."

Obito blinked before grinning. "I can actually like the hub-bub if it's like this everyday."

"You wouldn't believe it, Obito-kun." Rin blinked before rubbing her ears.

She knew that voice. But a part of her just didn't want to believe it, and in the end, turned around only to see a familiar silver hair ponytail and a wrinkly smile.

"Sakumo-sensei!" Rin gaped.

The former White Fang beamed, waving a hand at them while walking over. "Hello again Rin-chan. You've certainly grown since the last time I've seen you. Same thing to you too, Obito-kun."

Disbelief was still rolling through her in waves. Her old Academy instructor, living at Nagareboshi with Tomoko-chan's family? "B-But… sensei, how…?"

Kakashi was the only one who was not disturbed, just shaking his head. "Dad…"

NOW the familiar silver hair made sense. No wonder Rin felt comfortable with the older man back in the Academy days - he was Kakashi's father! They had only met once before Sakumo became an instructor, so she wasn't surprised to find out that she forgot. "Oh…" A shaky laugh left the medic's lips as she shook her head. "So Sakumo-sensei was Kakashi-kun's father after all…"

"I knew it!" Obito looked rather proud of himself from his sitting position at the table, but Rin's gut seemed to say otherwise. "They were obviously related, Rin!"

In the end, Rin just shrugged and smiled. "Whatever you say, Obito,"

The Uchiha looked affronted now. "What is that supposed to mean, Rin! Tomoko-chan, you believe me, right?"

The named pianist just looked up from her work in the kitchen to tilt her head. "What?"

Obito just groaned and slumped in his seat.

"Alright people, dinner time!" The woman Rin knew best as Hikari-san simply clapped her hands together, taking off her green apron to hang on a nearby hook. "Go wash your hands!"

Now Rin just felt excited. The food smelled good, even from her distance at the sofa, and her stomach was growling.

If this was what a family dinner would be like, then she would want to have one every day!

* * *

Honestly, I think Mom outdid herself.

Spaghetti, sushi, rice, salad, heck, even okonomiyaki and sashimi!

"If I had known you were going to invite your team, Kakashi-kun, then I would've cooked more!" Mom seemed proud of herself at least, and Obito-kun and Rin-chan looked happy. If I didn't know any better, it would've looked like they were _drooling_.

Or sparkling. Something along those lines.

Nonetheless, my best friend just shrugged from his seat next to me. "It was kind of last minute, Hikari-san. And it's fine - it looks like they're enjoying themselves at least."

Obito just looked up after slurping some noodles, blinking innocently. I couldn't help but stare at him in disbelief, and the others in the room seemed to share the same sentiment. "W-what? Ish gwood!" The Uchiha mumbled, mouth still full.

A giggle involuntarily escaped my lips as Dad outright chuckled. "At least your teammates have good appetites Kakashi," He just reached over to ruffle my best friend's hair, and all it did was earn a tick mark on Kakashi's masked face.

"Judai-san, please don't do that." Without even opening an eye, my best friend just pushed Papa's hand away, still looking miffed even with the mask on.

Then, Papa and Sakumo-san just looked at one another before chuckling again. "Alright then, let's not let this wonderful food go cold and let's eat!"

Immediately, everyone put their hands together, myself included, and the ringing noise of "Itadakimasu!" rang through the room before the voices were replaced with tapping chopsticks and slurping sounds. I just did my best to eat what I could while not clashing chopsticks with the others, and in the end, saw quite a sight that I knew would be engraved in my memory for a while.

Obito and Rin, looking the happiest I had ever seen, eagerly eating their share of food while chattering between each other.

Mama and Papa, sharing a warm, loving glance, before feeding each other something.

Sakumo-san and my best friend Kakashi, just grinning at one another before going back to their food.

And then Obito and Rin just had to notice that Kakashi was maskless.

"O-OI KAKASHI! WHERE'S YOUR MASK?!"

"... What, have I never eaten like this in front of you guys before?"

"N-No, not at all! This is the first time we've seen you without the mask, Kakashi-kun!"

"Wow, I never thought you actually had a face!"

"... What's that supposed to mean Obito? How do you think I ate my food?"

"Uh… like a tree? You never minded the rain!"

"... Says the pyromaniac who hasn't noticed that he just inhaled a mouthful of wasabi."

"What? …. AHHH! HOT!"

I just found myself covering my mouth in an attempt to stifle the giggles escaping me while Kakashi just glanced at me to wink teasingly.

This was what home should be like.

* * *

Hoshino, formerly Yuki, Judai knew that such a large gathering of people wasn't normal. Despite every part of him disagreeing otherwise, his gut just kept screaming that something was up.

Why would Hatake Kakashi, one of the most anti-social Chunin kids he ever met, even invite his teammates home anyways?

But he didn't want to break the atmosphere just yet.

Tomoko-chan was laughing after all.

After everything that happened, with his daughter being targeted, being put under silence, being forced to not share anything like the good girl she always was, Judai was just grateful she was smiling again.

Happiness was fleeting in this world after all, even as a civilian. His memories of his ninja days, wearing that hitaite, even in rain and bloody battlefields, was proof of that fact.

But even then, Judai wanted to do whatever he could to give that little girl a childhood.

He wanted his only daughter to have something he was deprived of, at least. Tomoko-chan deserved that much, being that sweet motivator she was.

But he still had to say something. Obito and Rin looked a bit apprehensive anyway, and the food was quickly disappearing with all the people at the table.

Might as well take the chance before things got worse.

"So, Kakashi, what brought this on? You don't normally bring your team home for dinner."

The Chunin just blinked before slowly putting down his chopsticks and letting out a sigh. "Well, we actually wanted to come together and tell you all some news."

Knew it. So there was something going on. Tomoko-chan seemed to recognize this too, and blinked. "I-Is everything okay, Kakashi?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." The ninja just looked at the girl with a masked smile. "It's really Obito and Rin who have to say it, right guys?"

Judai just turned to the two Genin, and they fidgeted for a moment. "... Kids?" Sakumo interrupted.

"Just take your time," Hikari murmured patiently, passing along a plate of cookies.

Obito ended up taking a cookie and munching absentmindedly while Rin shook her head and breathed in to speak. "So it turns out that Minato-sensei actually recommended us to take the Chunin Exams this year."

The reactions around the table were expected. Hikari gasped, Sakumo just raised an eyebrow, and Tomoko-chan just _freaked._ "W-Wait, C-C-C-Chunin Exams?! You guys are really going into that?"

… Well, at least she wasn't outright _yelling_ like Judai originally predicted. But Tomoko-chan was still panicked, judging by her overly high-pitched voice. "Yeah, Minato-sensei felt like we were ready!" The Uchiha's cheery response REALLY wasn't helping, and Judai had half a mind to smack the boy over the head for worsening the expression on his little girl's face.

The frown just froze itself on Tomoko-chan's cheeks and the next thing Judai knew, his daughter was starting to babble. "But you two could be heading out into uncharted territory! You could face older enemies, possiblygetintosomekindoffights, andwithoutKakashi, youmightdealwithpeoplewhocouldkickyourbutts, andyouguysmightdie, and-and, Imightnotseeyouagainafterthis, and-" Judai was very grateful for Kakashi intervening at that point, literally covering the girl's mouth with the most deadpan expression ever.

"... Tomoko. Breathe." The Hatake muttered before taking his hand away.

The girl blinked, took in a deep, shaky breath, then breathed out a few seconds later.

"... Again." Kakashi said slowly.

Tomoko breathed in through her nose, before letting out a huffing exhale out of her mouth. This continued for a few seconds, and by the 5th time, Judai had half the urge to just laugh.

Kids were hilarious sometimes.

… Anyways.

"... So what does this mean for Team Minato then, Rin-chan, Obito-kun?" Tomoko ended up saying a few seconds later, the panicked red on her cheeks having receded to a light pink. "I thought you had to have a three-man cell in order to enter the exams."

"Minato-sensei said that he and Hokage-sama actually found another Genin in the reserves to join us." Rin noted, taking the moment to actually grab a cookie from the center of the table and nibble on the edges. "In the meantime, we'd be training more often, so we might not visit Nagareboshi as much as we used to."

Tomoko was now just frowning, and Judai immediately fought the urge to cuddle the little girl. "... So I'm guessing Kakashi has to help you two out as well?"

"Don't look so disappointed, Tomoko-chan," Thank goodness for Hikari, being the wonderful woman she always was. Even with a stern, motherly look on her face, she still looked beautiful. "They'll still be around the village to visit."

"But Mama… What if something happens? What if -" Judai just sighed and flicked the girl's forehead, taking a bit of pride in hearing her surprised squeal. Heh, even when almost turning double digits, his daughter still sounded cute.

"No 'what-ifs', Tomoko-chan," Judai couldn't help the grin on his face now as he grabbed a stray cookie to chomp into vigorously. "If it makes you feel any better, we'll schedule a mandatory group dinner every week for Team Minato and the Hoshino family, okay?"

There it was again. That small, tentative smile that Judai KNEW the little girl inherited from both him and Hikari.

"... really, Papa?" Tomoko-chan asked innocently.

That smile had to be protected, at any cost.

Judai just had to glance at everyone sitting around the table, and even the Uchiha stopped munching on his cookie to smile back at him.

Huh.

Even in this messed up ninja world, he was able to at least create an environment for his daughter to be happy.

"Of course, Tomoko-chan. Now smile for us, okay?" Judai just put on his best grin, and found himself smiling even more at the sight of the little girl grinning back.

"Okay Daddy!"

Tomoko-chan deserved whatever she could get.

* * *

Minato sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he had to introduce the new teammate to Obito and Rin sooner or later. And knowing them, Tomoko-chan would get wind of this new guy too.

"... please tell me your students are at least capable, Minato-sensei," The boy muttered next to him.

Minato just shrugged with a carefully controlled smile. "Just take what you can get, Satoru-kun, okay?"

The boy just 'Hmph'ed and twirled the kunai that was in his hands. "They better not hold me back. And why are we here at this dump, anyway?"

Strange that the boy was calling one of the most popular hubs in all of Konoha a 'dump'. Especially when the sign of 'Nagareboshi Cafe' said more than enough.

Minato just huffed a breath and pushed the boy in. Once inside, the Jounin could easily see his team all seated at a table discussing something with one another, and surprisingly, the resident pianist wasn't playing her instrument for once, actually serving food to her guests.

… Well, at least they were all in one place.

The Jounin just sighed and continued to push the boy in the group's direction before someone noticed.

Kakashi blinked before looking up. "Minato-sensei, who's this?"

Here we go. The Jounin just put on his best placating smile. "Kakashi, Obito, Rin, and Tomoko-chan. This is Hitoshi Satoru, temporary teammate of Team Minato and one of many ninja attending the Chunin Exams. Please make sure he's welcome, alright?"

The named boy just twirled his kunai absentmindedly while waving a hand nonchalantly in their direction.

Minato wasn't surprised to see Obito and Rin both cheerfully greet the boy, or for Kakashi to just grunt a 'Hello' out in the boy's direction.

What he wasn't expecting though, was Tomoko-chan's reaction. Judging by the pale white of her face and her gaping mouth, Minato would've thought she had seen a ghost.

In the end, what came out of her lips sent a worrying chill down his spine.

"... _Leo_?"

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : Happy Valentine's Day, wonderful readers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Not much to say since I have midterms (again), so please try not to say "update soon", alright?

Thanks again, and this is Writer-and-Artist27 going to study and make up the time she spent procrastinating on homework while working on this chapter!


	35. Chapter 30: Mistaken Identity

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is actually something from the Volume 3 Soundtrack of RWBY, simply titled "The Next Fall Maiden". The specific part I'm looking at can be found on YouTube, with _Destiny Piano Version_ in parentheses. I honestly consider it fitting after the cliffhanger from Chapter 29, and to be quite frank, just brainstorming this chapter made me upset and close to tears because of the content.

That's why this chapter took so long. That's one of many reasons as to why this chapter was delayed. Imagining someone close to you suddenly saying all these things - just hurts, you know?

The real Leo would never say a lot of the things mentioned here, so just putting myself in Tomoko's shoes was difficult. Credit all goes to Alex Abraham and Jeff Williams for composing such a heartrending track, since it was a pinnacle of emotion when it was played in RWBY and really brought out a lot of emotion for me while listening for inspiration for the story.

An alternate theme can be HypochondriacPiano's cover of _Riku's Theme_ from Kingdom Hearts 2. It may not have the same feel as the aforementioned RWBY track, but it can serve as an alternate sound for a lot of Tomoko's emotions, namely her despair and pain over her past death, throughout this chapter.

Nevertheless, I hope you can still sit back and please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 30: Mistaken Identity_

Long brown hair, touching his shoulders in soft curls even with the small ponytail it was all shoved into.

A stern expression, with the same bushy eyebrows and small, almost invisible curls at the chin, hinting at the beginnings of a small goatee in the future.

Two katanas, strapped to his hips very similar to a pose I knew I saw him in.

A long-sleeved blue hoodie and standard ninja pants, the hue reminding me of old jeans from Vy's world.

Dark chocolate eyes, narrowed in an exasperated stare.

I couldn't help the name escaping my lips because the shock and sadness was rolling through me all at once.

" _... Leo?"_

As soon as the moment hit me, it was quickly broken with the boy in front of me scoffing.

… _Huh?_

"Who are you calling Leo, you dumb broad?" Those words were the first to create cracks in that superimposed smile my mind had created. "It's Hitoshi Satoru - get it in your head, troublesome woman!"

Everything happened all at once. My heart fell into the depths of my stomach, Obito shot straight up from his chair with an angry expression, Rin held onto her teammate's hand in a semblance of composure despite her glare directed towards the culprit, and I found an arm holding me back from stepping forward, the metal armguard immediately alerting me to who it was.

"... Who are you calling a dumb broad?" Kakashi was outright _growling_ through his mask, but I was too frozen in shock to even move. All I could see was the image of my former boyfriend, and each passing second was making it harder to breathe. I found myself unconsciously taking a shaky step back.

" _Hello beautiful!"_

"What, do you have a problem with that, jerkass?" The boy was outright _smiling_ now, and the parallels were stark enough to be recognizable, but also far too painful to look at. And even then, I couldn't turn away. "Better to tell the truth now before later, right?"

"What the hell, Hitoshi!" Obito was the next person to yell, angrily shaking a fist in the not-Leo's direction. "Take that back!"

"Hitoshi-kun, that was just uncalled for!" Rin was outright frowning now, even when still sitting in her chair, and I could easily see the anger in her brown eyes. "Apologize right now!"

I didn't want to believe it. Everything in me just didn't want to believe it.

This wasn't happening, right?

" _... I'm sorry about that, Vy. I won't say that again."_

But Satoru was showing off white teeth in a grin that honestly _scared_ me _._ He looked like Leo, but he wasn't _Leo_. "What are you going to have me do? _Grovel?_ No way in **all. Fucking. Hell.** The broad's too stupid to deserve that kind of treatment."

 _W-What…?_

 **Tomoko-chan.** Hisako's voice. **Snap out of it. He's not Leo. Don't listen to him!**

Even then, I couldn't tear my gaze away from the boy in front of me. This person - Hitoshi Satoru - was the _spitting image_ of the man I had left behind as Vy. Every single remnant that was my past self just wanted to believe - _wanted to_ _ **hope**_ \- that the person standing in front of me was Leo in some way or form. That he had somehow died and reincarnated to join me.

But that cruel smile on Satoru's face wasn't going away. The _coldness in my heart_ wasn't going away. "I mean, really? Why make such a fuss over a stupid pianist? If she's killed off, then you could easily replace her with some other bitch!"

" _You're the only woman in my heart, Vy. Never forget that."_

I didn't even realize my breathing faltering until soft, calloused hands wrapped around my shoulders.

"Now now, kids, calm down. Insults aren't supposed to be used with no reason." My breath finally stalled itself in my throat as I looked up only to get an eyeful of a Konoha green flak jacket and spiky blonde hair. The grip on my shoulders was gentle, but the pervading feeling of killing intent was not something to laugh at.

The Yellow Flash was standing right behind me, and he was _angry._

I honestly felt grateful that the dark aura hidden within his smile wasn't pointed at me.

"Kakashi, Obito, Rin, don't get so tense." Almost immediately, my three friends just glanced at one another before hesitantly lowering their fists and nodding. A part of me that wasn't reeling from the shock couldn't help but feel impressed. "And you too, Satoru-kun. Apologize at once. Tomoko-chan is an important person to Team Minato, so insulting her will do you no good if you want to get into the Chunin Exams with us."

Amidst all the shock, a hot, embarrassed red shot across my face at the words as I found myself staring up at the Jounin in disbelief.

… _. I'm important?_

 **… Gee, when did that happen.**

The person-that-was-not-Leo scoffed again, looking to the side like a misbehaving child while still twirling his kunai. "What's the point in that, Minato-sensei? She's just another civilian, right? Why is she important to us ninja? We're the ones who do all the work in protecting the village! Not like we have to worship her or anything."

 **…** **He has a point there.** Hisako admitted grudgingly. **But that doesn't mean he can insult you so freely in front of your face!**

Even with Hisako's voice, I still couldn't find my own to respond. All I could do was look between Minato-san's comforting flak jacket and the Leo-lookalike, attempting to find something to say.

At least something to retort or reply to defend myself.

 _I-I'm not a dumb broad. I-I'm not replaceable! I'm not a bitch! I-I'm not…_

" _You're miles above any other girl I've been with, Vy. There can only be one you."_

"That Tomoko-chan might be a whore for all we know!"

My heart just shattered.

* * *

Namikaze Minato was now _seriously_ regretting introducing Hitoshi Satoru to his team. Even more so when Tomoko-chan was in the area.

Hokage-sama had said that the boy was rebellious, but _this?_ The Jounin was seriously worried on whether or not Obito and Rin would even want to  cooperate with the ninja anymore if he acted in this kind of manner.

If a few words were enough to set their tempers off, then who knows how things would go out during the Chunin Exams? They could be in any place for the Exams: in the Forest of Death, or some other training ground like Akagahara, with dangerous wildlife or unpredictable traps. Kakashi was lucky enough to be disciplined and not get into arguments when the situation called for it with Obito, but Satoru? The Jounin felt like he was taking too big of a gamble now.

Sure, Satoru was said to be skilled in his art, considering the katanas on his hips and his written records left by Hokage-sama. But if he could only sow discontent in his team by just _insulting_ Tomoko-chan, a precious friend and almost-mascot of Team Minato, then where would things go?

Minato knew better than any other Jounin how his students felt about the young girl.

Kakashi was obvious, considering their status as best friends and fellow 'house-mates'. The fact that she was the only person aside from Kushina allowed to hug the silver-haired Chunin was more than enough evidence.

Obito was just as easy to read, almost seeing Tomoko-chan like that of a younger sister at moments. The Jounin didn't miss how the Uchiha was careful with his kunai and shuriken whenever she was around.

Rin, on the other hand, may not have been as close to Tomoko-chan like her teammates, but she at least knew her as long as Obito had. In a few years' time, Minato wouldn't be surprised if the medic would start seeing the pianist as a sibling figure as well.

With that in mind, it was natural to see the three bristle at the sight of their supposed 'new teammate' throwing insults around left and right.

Minato wasn't even sure WHERE Satoru had heard 'whore' before, but it wasn't good any way he looked at the situation.

His students were visibly **seething** , and in his arms, the young pianist was close to _crying_ , considering her shaking shoulders _._

… In the end, it was always up to him to handle damage control, huh?

"Satoru, that's enough." Then again, Minato wasn't feeling as forgiving himself. It was probably the word 'whore' that set him off. "Tomoko-chan is more than just a replaceable pianist. In the past few years, her work has been a beacon of _morale_ in this war. Even the White Fang was able to recover thanks to her efforts. So don't just brush her off as another person. She's not a ' _whore_ ' or a 'dumb broad'. She's Hoshino Tomoko, main pianist at Nagareboshi Cafe and a precious comrade. So drop that attitude and show some respect."

The boy just gave him a raised eyebrow, but all the Jounin had to do was narrow his eyes and the nin cowered before clicking his tongue. Respect and credit had to be given where it was due, after all. In the end, Satoru just shook his head before turning towards the girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Tomoko-san." He muttered half-heartedly, dropping his kunai back into his leg pouch without even looking at her.

… Yeah, that attitude would need a LOT of work if he wanted to go into the Chunin Exams. That kind of behavior NEVER would fly if Satoru planned to take on missions guarding a daimyo or someone else similar in position.

The pianist just blinked before nodding shakily, and Minato didn't miss how her shoulders seem to shake even more if possible under his hands. "I-It's okay, Leo-, I mean-, Hitoshi-san…"

Was she about to say ' _Reo'_ or ' _Leo_ '?

Judging by her high-pitched voice and the large burst of killing intent in the back corner, Minato knew that he had a lot of explaining to do. Even if he wasn't looking forward to the next possible rant a certain retired ninja would give. In the meantime, he just sighed and opened his mouth to speak again. "You're dismissed for now, Satoru-kun. Come back when you've worked on that behavior of yours."

"What, so you're kicking me out, sensei?" The line of patience in the Jounin's head was becoming thinner and thinner with each breath the boy was taking at this point. The fact that Tomoko-chan had just stumbled out of his arms to run towards the back corner of the cafe wasn't helping. "Isn't that a little too soon considering we've only started to know each other? It's just some words - nothing too important!"

"... For a person hoping to become Chunin, you _really_ don't have any idea of how words are so important, do you?" Minato blinked. That was Kakashi speaking. His first student wasn't moving from his standing position, silver hair actually shading his eyes, but the contempt in his voice was there. "Words are what we ninja use to collaborate with one another before signals are established. Words are what leaders use to negotiate with one another. The fact that you use them so carelessly - so thoughtlessly - without any thought towards who is listening to you just shows that you don't have the right to become Chunin in the first place."

… Oh great.

Obito's quiet yet energetic thumbs up behind his first student's shoulder wasn't helping the situation, no matter how funny it looked.

Satoru was now outright glowering as he turned to look at Kakashi with angry brown eyes. "... What did you just say?"

"If qualities of Heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If qualities of Earth are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. If Heaven and Earth are open together, the peerless path will be righteous forever. This is the secret way that guides us from this place today." Even when reciting what Minato KNEW was written on the walls of the main tower in the Forest of Death, the Jounin couldn't stop himself from feeling pride at his student's words. Kakashi may have been stating a textbook response, but it was more than just that now. He was defending a friend, and the fierce look in those silver eyes was proof of that. The Yellow Flash would've thought he was seeing a younger Hatake Sakumo standing in front of him. "From the looks of it, you may have strength in the Earth, but you're lacking the qualities of Heaven. You'll never be a real Chunin if you don't recognize that."

The swordsman was almost _fuming_ now, fists clenched tight enough to where Minato could see the beginning drops of blood. "Oh yeah? Where the hell did you get that, Hatake brat?"

Kakashi wasn't even deterred by the insult, simply crossing his arms over his chest. "The First Hokage, _Hitoshi_. Now if you know what's good for you, get out. **Now**."

Satoru's shoulders were trembling now, and judging by the stray hand looming over the handle of one of his swords, a fight was close to starting if someone didn't do something. Once again, Minato decided to step in before anyone else could say anything (said others including Obito - who looked very close to saying something jeering - which would just make it worse).

"... We'll talk about this whole issue later, Satoru-kun. Now just go. This whole situation is bothering the other customers." And true to Minato's words, a crowd had already gathered around their table, and (thankfully), the ninja saw this.

With an angry huff of air, the boy simply pulled his hand away from his sword handle, walking off in silence while pushing away some of the passerby in his path. Once the front doors chimed with his departure, Minato finally let himself breathe a sigh of relief before steadying his tense shoulders. He didn't miss how Kakashi, Obito, AND Rin all relaxed in their various positions either.

The tension affected everyone. And that wasn't good.

"Alright people! Nothing to see here! It's over now!" To the Jounin's surprise, Hikari-san herself broke through the crowd to shout the most recent announcement, waving her hands in the air to help clear the large amount of people. Even with her black hair in a bun and her attire of a formal work kimono, she still looked authoritative and intimidating all at once. It was that image alone that made the other customers mutter amongst themselves before turning/walking back to their tables with varying degrees of concern, curiosity, and exasperation all at once.

Then, the woman turned to Minato with the most deadpan, exasperated face of them all, her blue eyes literally showing how done she was with the whole situation. "So what was **that** , Minato-san, and why did my daughter run back into the house close to tears?"

"Really, Minato-sensei, who was that guy?!" Obito piped up, jumping up from his slumped chair to run over with an indignant face. "Was he supposed to be our new teammate?!"

"Why was he insulting Tomoko-chan like that?" Rin added in disgust, frown furrowing her cheeks.

Kakashi was the only one who didn't say anything, only conveying through his eyes the need for another talk.

… _Here we go_. Another explanation, all over again.

* * *

I didn't even think when running back upstairs into the house. All that was on my mind was just _getting out of there._

All that I wanted to do was hide in a place where no one could reach me and just cry.

The tears were already close to coming out as is - and the words kept echoing in my heart no matter how much Hisako was doing to push them out.

I _saw Leo_ , but at the same time, I didn't.

My feet could only really take me to the front door of my room before my face collided into a familiar chest. I found myself struggling just to rediscover my footing since the collision made me fall onto my bottom, but the tears were already making it a struggle.

I did my best to try getting up, apologizing along the way while wiping my eyes before a voice broke through the illusion.

"-moko-chan. Tomoko-chan, it's okay. It's Papa."

… _Papa_?

The next thing I knew, I could see Papa himself kneeling before me, warm chocolate almost boring into my soul. Even though he was still in his green work kimono, I could tell that he had just ran out of the cafe in a similar fashion to me, judging by the messiness of his two-toned brown hair.

The soft smile he was sending me just caused the waterfalls from my eyes to increase in magnitude. "P-Papa…"

All he did was simply open up his arms in a silent offering of a hug.

The first sobs were already leaving my lips as I jumped in and took said offering. All I could do was really clench onto Papa's work kimono, burying myself into the fabric in an attempt to stifle my wails.

Here I was, being a crybaby again.

But how were you supposed to react when someone who looked _exactly like your old boyfriend_ comes into your life insulting every. **Single. Damn. Thing. About.** _ **You**_ **?**

How was I supposed to react when seeing someone from my past?

"Tomoko-chan, what's wrong? What happened?" Papa asked softly.

"P-Papa… I-I… I…"

 _I saw a ghost of my former boyfriend brought to life, Papa. When I thought that it was Leo, my wonderful boyfriend who I miss so much - who might've gone through the same shit as me just to come back to me - it turned out to be an imposter. Satoru was everything Leo wasn't, and it only took a few words to make me realize how_ _alone_ _I am._

 _What am I supposed to do? No one knows my full story._

 _No one knows that I was once Vy. Hokage-sama already put me under silence for my knowledge - what else could he and others do if they found out how Hoshino Tomoko came to be?_

 _What would_ _you_ _do if you found out how your Tomoko-chan came to be, Papa?_

 _Would you still love me?_

Sobs continued to come out of my mouth in exchange for words, and I honestly didn't know what to make of it. At one point, Papa actually went on to gently carry me in his arms, never letting go of the hug, walking towards some room I didn't recognize through the tears. I ended up clinging to his shoulders as he walked, and soon enough, I found myself sitting on the sofa in the living room. Even with the tears still streaming down my face, I could tell that Papa had put me down to walk over and face me again.

A big, calloused hand ended up touching my cheek and stopping one of my many attempts to wipe the tears away. "Tomoko-chan… what happened out there? What did I say?"

The soft, almost pain-stricken expression on Papa's face just made the emotions rolling through me even harder to bear. But he was waiting, and my heart knew that I couldn't keep him waiting for answers. "I-It's not your fault, Papa… I-It's not…" I sniffled, doing my best to not have snot trailing out of my nose.

 _It's all me. It's just stupid me._

"... Then what is it, Tomoko-chan? Please look at me." The words were so soft in volume that I ended up looking, and all that was on Papa's face was _love._ "I don't know how to help you if I don't know what's wrong."

 _He was going to stay and listen to me no matter how incoherent and stupid I would get._

 _Why me? Why me?_

"P-Papa…" I took a shaky breath while he reached into his kimono pocket to pull out a white handkerchief to start wiping at my face. If I didn't know any better, the way he was wiping away at the tears reminded me of my old Dad. "P-Papa, I…" I sniffled again.

That same smile was still persisting on his face while he continued to wipe at the now drying streams on my cheeks. If not for the emotion rolling through those chocolate orbs, I would've thought Papa was seeing this as an ordinary day, not counting my own emotional breakdown. "Just take your time, hime," Papa murmured softly, his other hand reaching over to grasp my own, wet one. Even if my skin was covered in the remnants of my crying, he didn't even give a face, just squeezing it gently. "I'm right here."

 **You're not alone, Tomoko-chan.** Hisako finished solemnly.

"P-Papa…" I gulped. "D-Daddy…" A shaky breath left my mouth before I could muster the courage to say it. In the end, I just winged my response. "I-I'm not replaceable, right?"

Horror and anger both crossed over his face all at once. The grip on my hand tightened quite a bit - not enough to be painful, though - to where I knew he was fully paying attention to me now if he wasn't doing so already. "Of course not, sweetie! Who told you that bullshit?!"

"... H-Hitoshi…" God, just saying the name was making me choke up. "L-... Satoru…"

"- Apparently the new guy who's supposed to be taking my place in the Chunin Exams." The soft, tense voice was a clear giveaway.

Even Hisako was somewhat shocked. **Kakashi?**

My best friend ended up taking a seat right next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders while sighing. "I'm sorry for intruding, Judai-san, but I just finished talking with Minato-sensei. Satoru was supposed to be one of the reserve Genin to take my place in Team Minato for Obito and Rin's Chunin Exams, but introductions became… er…" He just squeezed my shoulder as a clear sign.

Kakashi didn't have to say anymore considering how red was still lining my eyes and parts of my face. The damage had already been done.

I guess emotional breakdowns can do that, huh?

For a moment, Papa had on this blank face.

And then, exasperation and vengeance filled it all at once. If I didn't know any better, I probably would've inched away at the amount of killing intent flooding the area again. As quickly as it arrived, however, the aura disappeared in exchange for Papa just sighing. If anything, he sounded resigned and rather miffed all at once. "First, Kakashi, I thought I told you to call me 'Uncle Judai', remember?"

From the close distance, I could feel the Chunin shrug. Papa was trying to encourage Kakashi to say it for a while, and yet for the past few years, it still hadn't caught on.

"And second," For a moment, with the way Papa's face was scrunched up and how his voice lowered a notch or two, it sounded like he was muttering the second thing to himself more than us. "Why is it always Minato that's behind all this? Seeing your own daughter cry is NOT something that makes a good day."

Amidst all the sniffles, I swear I could've sweatdropped.

 **…** **It is usually that Jounin who seems to be bringing out the bad guns without meaning to.** Hisako muttered.

I just took in a shaky breath while Kakashi just rubbed circles into my back.

Papa just huffed a sigh again. "Kakashi, did you at least ask about WHY he was acting that way?"

"Honestly, I can only really theorize a personal vendetta against Tomoko," Kakashi's voice sounded both deadpan and serious all at once while saying this, and I didn't know if that made it better or worse. "Minato-sensei mentioned how Hitoshi was rebellious in his reports, but not to this extent. He wasn't this openly rude to other civilians."

 **What is with people targeting you, Tomoko-chan?**

I had no clue on how to respond to that, even with the tears slowly going away.

 _Why would I be targeted of all people?! I know I'm kinda nuts in the head, but I thought being a civilian would at least take the targeting down by a notch or two!_

… **Then again, being Nagareboshi's main source of entertainment, the consultant of Team Minato, AND the best friend of Hatake Kakashi, the White Fang's son, will bring it up too, dear.**

If not for the fact that I was still sniffling, I would've felt the urge to facepalm. In the end, I just did my best to wipe at my eyes, ignoring the burning feeling at the corners, in order to gain some composure back.

This was - what - the second time I had broke down crying this week? I honestly hadn't kept count, and to be frank, crying still felt horrible even if you were venting something.

Even if that something was false hope over seeing someone you missed for so long.

 _Leo…_ His bright smile, his warm hugs, his soft kisses.

Even now, more than 10 years after Vy had died, I could still remember everything.

And that's what made Satoru's words hurt even more.

I _wanted_ to see Leo again. I _wanted_ to believe that he had somehow died after Vy and reincarnated to come to this world and help me.

I _wanted_ to believe that he would hold up on his promise.

" _Even if I have to go to hell and back, I would do it for you, Vy. Only you."_

In the end, it just felt like a cruel joke all at once. I couldn't even find myself looking towards the others in the room, only duly staring at my lap in an attempt to feel something.

I wanted to feel something other than the _emotional numbness_ that came with recognizing the permanent death of _Vy._

Hoshino Tomoko may contain her memories, but she was no longer _Vy._ She could no longer go back to what life Vy had, because Vy already lost everything.

She had already lost Leo so what was the point in hoping that something would come back?

This was the Narutoverse. This was a world filled with shinobi and tragedy.

With how things were going, I wouldn't be surprised if some entity, the same thing that plopped me into this world in the first place as the messed-up reincarnated girl I am, brought Satoru along just to play with my emotions.

Just rub in the fact that every part of me that was Vy, the parts that longed for Leo, would never have his love like that ever again.

Tears pricked my eyes again at the thought, and I just brushed them away absentmindedly. It wasn't a good idea to become depressed again, because the hands reaching for me were real.

Kakashi and Papa were both right here, and even with the silence, I could feel their eyes boring into me with concern.

"... Tomoko," My best friend spoke up for a moment, still rubbing my back reassuringly. "What do you want to do now?"

"Tomoko-chan, is there anything we can do for you?" Papa continued softly, his thumb now rubbing circles into my palm.

The gestures were honestly really nice, but I just didn't know how to respond.

What were you supposed to do in a time like this?

In the end, I took in a shaky breath before speaking honestly, raising my head to look at them both. "I-I don't know…. What should I do?"

I just wanted someone to tell me the right answer.

I just wanted to know how to start moving on. Because the memories were just becoming unbearable now.

How could I go back out to the piano now after all that? How could I go and face the audience when there was that underlying fear of seeing the shadow of my former lover again?

Kakashi just stared at me with an unreadable expression before tugging at my rather limp body to let my head rest against his shoulder. He didn't have to say anything. His warmth was comforting enough.

Papa himself just stood up, actually letting go of my hand for a moment before surprisingly pulling the both of us into a hug. I was somewhat expecting him to hug me, but not Kakashi too. My best friend was apparently sharing the same sentiment because he tensed up next to me, blinking.

"... Uncle Judai?"

Huh. So he finally got around to calling Papa that way after all.

Papa just shook his head, tickling my cheeks with his messy brown hair. "Just let me do this for a second, alright? It's been a long day."

 **Best understatement of the year, Judai-san.**

I just reached over to pat Papa's back slowly. Even with the pain still residing in my heart, I still found myself smiling, even if it was just a small one. "... Thank you Papa. Thank you Kakashi."

 _Thank you for staying with me._

A few moments of hugging one another passed before Papa pulled away from us with a soft smile.

"How do you kids feel about some training?"

… I guess a bit of physical activity wouldn't hurt. Dad back then would say exercise would help cheer you up if you were down.

I missed him. I missed Leo, Josh, Nat-chan, Autumn, Kira-nee-chan, Gina, and everyone else.

I just missed my old world.

* * *

Uchiha Obito was angry.

Just angry. When Minato-sensei said that they would be getting a new teammate, he was raring to work with them for the sake of surviving together in this war.

Not end up hearing the new guy's rejection of one of his closest friends. Once the first insult was out in the open, all respect for Hitoshi Satoru went down the drain.

How could this guy expect to be part of Team Minato if he couldn't even respect Tomoko-chan who helped them for so long?

Obito had a feeling that if not for the young pianist, a lot of trouble would've happened FAR earlier before he knew it. Kakashi himself wasn't as big of a pain as he was during the Academy years, and Obito probably could count on his fingers the number of times Tomoko interfered before a big fight broke out.

Sure, she wasn't involved in peacekeeping as much as Rin was due to her position as a civilian. But compared to all the gossips around the village, whispering behind his back whenever he wasn't looking, Tomoko-chan was amazing.

She and her family had accepted the White Fang into their home for one thing. And then they went on to offer Obito and Rin dinner in a warm, family setting that the Uchiha just longed for.

With the recent passing of his wonderful, amazing, grandma, Obito had to live alone. If not for Rin, the Uchiha probably would've been very lonely.

And yet there Tomoko-chan and her family were, bringing bentos for them during training sessions and free, relaxing music whenever his shoulders were far too tense.

It was those reasons alone that Uchiha Obito could never fully accept Hitoshi Satoru.

Even when Minato-sensei brought him back the next day for a team training session.

Why would he have to work with a ninja who would possibly abandon a comrade without a second thought?

Obito could probably claim at this point that Satoru was worse than _Academy Bakashi_ \- and that's saying something.

Rin herself looked unhappy at the sight of the swordsman, and judging by the quiet, glaring gaze Kakashi was sending towards the nin, his teammates were feeling the same way.

Even if Minato-sensei was attempting to smile and bring them together to check on their collaboration.

At least he could take some comfort in what Minato-sensei whispered to the three of them later when Satoru wasn't looking.

"I know you three don't like Satoru-kun right now. But currently, there's no other Genin on reserves that have skill sets to match yours, so if you could deal with it for a while and try to make it work, Hokage-sama and I will work together to see if there needs to be any changes. If he acts out of line **even once** , I'll handle it, okay?"

Obito just wished he didn't have to be saddled with the jerkass during training with cute, adorable Rin under the pretense of teamwork exercises. The absence of Tomoko-chan herself during said sessions just said that much more (considering that Kakashi himself was still there, but notably more miserable and gloomy than usual).

The swordsman just gave the two Genin a judging glance before unsheathing a katana and lightly twirling it. "So you two better not hold me back or get in my way, is that clear?"

… Yeah, Uchiha Obito could easily say he hated the bastard's guts now.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : A lot of drama and emotional stuff on both sides, to be frank. The story had quite a bit of a wham line last chapter, and when building up this chapter, I had a hard time (as mentioned in the disclaimer section) for similar reasons. Writing a lot of this was difficult, and with the pretense of a Humanities paper hanging over my head, coming up with the content of this was taxing.

Nevertheless, I want to say thanks to all my readers and followers who have been sticking with me up until now, especially since I didn't write anything for Chapter 29 (out of my being tired). We officially have 30 chapters of _Civilian Pianist!_ Along with a few interludes/ANBU reports hanging around, but nevertheless.

Special thanks goes to NatNicole, lizyeh2000, EmilyKayros, Goldspark1, OneWhoReadsTooMuch, ThatIdioticMelody, xForeverGamerx, and LilithDCLXVI for their reviews on Chapter 29 - your words really made me happy when looking back on the story so far, so thank you.

Also a special shoutout to Lang Noi and Beta, the authors of Naruto's own _Catch Your Breath_ on Fan Fiction, because they were really nice enough to put a promo/link to _Civilian Pianist_ on their Sideblog after I gave them my own thanks for being my inspiration. Thanks again, both of you. And for you readers, go check out _Catch Your Breath!_ Sure, it has more than 800k+ words, but it's a really worthwhile read! Kei did inspire my creating Tomoko after all.

Love you all so much and this is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to focus on her Humanities paper and brainstorming Chapter 31!


	36. Chapter 31: Dream Catcher

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is actually fireteamtorch piano's cover of "Dream Catcher" by Nano, the main ending theme for Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku, or Magical Girl Raising Project. Even though I just started getting into the anime and light novel series lately, it is a very different show from its other magical girl counterparts, even though a lot of people, myself included thought it was another 'Madoka copy' - but in the end, it enamored me.

I mean, they actually had a **boy** become a magical girl in the series and a goddamn **magical girl battle royale**! Now that I can give credit to! Sure, Tomoko doesn't really play the song this chapter, but I feel like the music itself fits the themes of this chapter.

On the other hand, for the ninja-specific scenes, I'll actually refer you to Kyle Landry's cover of _I'll Make a Man Out of You_ from Mulan! I never did get to use it in Chapter 29, so here we go with a training montage that's worth the great music~

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 31: Dream Catcher_

How do you cheer someone up?

That can be a subjective question, and to be frank, there isn't any one right answer.

When I was still Vy, that question always loomed on my mind every now and then.

Whether it was Dad, Mom, my big brother, heck, even any of my friends that were upset, I just did what I did best.

Speak honestly and emphatically, hugging them with any chance I had while offering my assistance with anything they needed.

But when it was just me, then I didn't know. Most of the time, I forced myself to be cheerful, or tried to find something to cheer me up. If that didn't work, then I would just write.

Write or talk about my feelings somewhere, with someone.

Turns out even as Tomoko, that didn't change.

"Tomoko-chan?" Papa was calling me, and yet my heart was far too numb to really answer. We had went out to the backyard to try training while Kakashi was out with Team Minato and yet, even with the fresh air and sunlight shining on my face, I didn't know what to think.

I didn't know what I should even be _feeling_ right now.

Satoru's words were still echoing in my head, even if 24 hours had already passed. And the fact that he was a complete **doppelganger** of Leo just made it worse.

" _Who are you calling Leo, you dumb broad?"_

" _I mean, really? Why make such a fuss over a stupid pianist? If she's killed off, then you could easily replace her with some other bitch!"_

" _That Tomoko-chan might be a whore for all we know!"_

Why did I have to see **him**?

" _Oi~_ , Tomoko-chan!" The next thing I knew, Papa was literally _in my face_ grinning without a care in the world, and the sudden shout just made me squeal and back up considerably. "What's going on in that cute little head of yours?"

"P-Papa!" My voice was already turning high-pitched as an embarrassed red darted across my face. "Y-You scared me!"

In response, he just mockingly put his hands on his hips while bending over to my height, giving me a teasing grin. "Well, you _were_ all the way up in the clouds, so there wasn't any choice, was there?"

I just pouted.

Papa's smile turned soft as he just walked over and flicked my forehead. I did my best to not squeal again, instead blinking at the sudden flash of pain before looking up at him, my hands covering my forehead. "W-What was that for, Papa?"

"What's really going on, Tomoko-chan?" Out of anything Papa would've said, I wasn't expecting **that** and just blinked in confusion. The expression on Papa's face was both thoughtful and concerned all at once, brown orbs swirling with love and worry. "You don't usually space out like this. I thought you trained with Kakashi before."

 **Well…** Hisako started, shrugging. ' **Trained' might be an overstatement.**

Considering that I still had NO idea on how to access my chakra, Hisako had a point. In the past few months, Kakashi had been working with me on physical training and stamina exercises, whether it was running laps or _attempting_ to do Academy katas.

Being a 10-year old doing exercises for _5-6_ year old ninja kids felt somewhat degrading and enlightening all at once.

Heck, I still remember how Kakashi reacted when we first started!

* * *

" _... So you have NO clue on how to activate your chakra?"_

" _... Unfortunately, no?"_

 _He sighed. "Then how about we try to unlock it then? Try to imagine channeling your energy into your fist and attacking me."_

" _W-Wait, a-attack you?!"_

" _Don't worry, Tomoko, if my guess is right, it shouldn't hurt that much."_

" _O-Okay…" I closed my eyes, did my best rendition of One Punch Man, and reared my fist back._

* * *

The resulting punch was so pitiful even _Kakashi_ gave me a pitying face!

… His mask didn't help much in concealing it either.

Saitama would probably be so ashamed to know I tried to imitate him but failed. Epicly.

That's why after getting a certain amount of stamina, my best friend just turned me to Papa while he was on missions. Apparently in his eyes, family members would be able to grasp each other's' methods better, and considering that the war was still going on, Kakashi couldn't stay around often.

Not to mention he still had to deal with the Konoha-local Chunin Exams coming up for his teammates.

In the end, I just did my best to hide a blush while scratching my cheek. "... To be honest, Papa, I still haven't activated my chakra yet. T-That's kinda why I was spacing out."

Papa just raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that all there is to the story, Tomoko-chan? Your posture's clearly saying something else is going on."

 **… He got you there, dear.**

Oh no.

Now there was only one question moving through my head.

 _Should I tell him or should I try to get my way out of it?_

Both options sounded pretty bad, considering Papa's protectiveness of me AND the last few times I tried to tell somebody something about Vy's memories, so I instead tried to compromise.

I at least wanted to stop feeling emotionally _numb_ and start working towards my goal of defending myself properly. Not to mention, even if Papa wasn't _my old Daddy_ , he was still _Dad_ _ **,**_ and it didn't feel right to lie in front of his face.

I just took a breath and spoke honestly. "Y-Yeah, Papa… there is something else going on."

Papa's chocolate brown orbs now turned sympathetic as he smiled again. "Do you want to talk about it, Tomoko-chan?"

The offer was tempting, and for once, I decided not to turn it down.

Holding it all in wasn't going to help me no matter how much I tried to rationalize it otherwise. I just swallowed the lump in my throat to look up at him hesitantly. "... Can we?"

Papa just plopped down into the grass of our backyard, criss-cross-applesauce style, before patting the spot next to him. The smile he was wearing just solidified my decision of venting even more, and I couldn't help but slowly smile back while walking over.

Then, I just sat down into the wet grass, folding my hands in my lap trying to come up with the words. Even with everything in mind, I at least knew I didn't want to start _crying_ again. I cried enough yesterday already - and it took the combined efforts of Kakashi, Mama AND Papa to get me to this shaky equilibrium today.

"Just take your time, Tomoko-chan." Papa murmured softly, and I didn't miss how he immediately wrapped an arm around my shoulders to pull me close.

His shoulder almost felt like a tough, warm pillow.

I exhaled, then opened my mouth. "... Papa, how do you deal with people insulting you?"

A few seconds passed before an answer graced my ears. "Are you by chance referring to that Satoru kid from yesterday, Tomoko-chan?" Just hearing **that** name alone made me tense up, and it was only because of Papa being near me that the tears didn't start up again. I just forced myself to nod, never fully looking up from my lap. "... What did he say to you, hime?"

The memories were quick to remind me. Not to mention Hisako starting her own little list.

 **Dumb broad, stupid pianist, bitch, whore, need I say more?** Even with the sarcasm in her words, I could tell that my other personality was ANGRY. And I didn't blame her.

Judging by the grip on my shoulder tightening by a small but _significant_ margin, Papa felt the same.

Even then, thinking about it just brought a lot of _pain_ into my chest, so I shook my head. "P-Papa, I can't really say it because it was a lot of curse words. B-But I think you know what they are already."

"... Did he call you a bitch?" I did my best to not flinch at the word, and instead nodded. In response, I found myself getting picked up by the waist and then situated on a familiar lap, muscular arms wrapping around me immediately.

"... Papa?" I said slowly, attempting to wiggle around and adjust to my new 'seat'. In response, I was squeezed a little tighter as a chin landed on top of my head. "... Daddy?"

A long sigh sounded on top of my hair as Papa's big hands reached over to hold onto mine, interlacing our fingers together. "I'm alright Tomoko-chan, just a bit miffed." Soon enough, his fingers started tracing circles into my left palm. "... Why is it always my little girl that has to be targeted these days?" Was the resounding mumble in my hair.

I didn't know whether to say something or just sweatdrop.

 **… Then again, we have been getting bad luck lately.**

… _Hisako, you're not helping._

 **I'm just saying, dear.**

"I-I'm sorry Daddy," I said sheepishly.

In response, I got a chin noogie. Doing my best to not cringe, I just looked up only to get an exasperated glance. Was Dad angry? "Tomoko-chan, don't apologize. At least I know what's going on in that little head of yours now."

 **If only you knew, Judai-san.** Hisako was humming now. **If only you knew.**

 _Hisako!_

 **Heh, sorry. Couldn't help it.**

Outside in the physical world, I wiggled around a bit to look at Papa in the eye. "Daddy…"

He sighed again before snuggling me. "I'm guessing it's because of that brat that you're spacing out today?"

I sighed myself before nodding slowly. The grass really looked interesting now, and I wanted to look at anything OTHER than Papa's face.

I know that everything that happened up until now wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know that Inoichi-san saw my memories? How was I supposed to know that the new teammate for Team Minato would be the complete doppelganger of my former boyfriend?

How was I supposed to predict things like that?

Hoshino Tomoko was never originally in the Naruto world. Back then, Team Minato didn't have a civilian friend to begin with.

There wasn't even a Civilian Pianist back in canon anyway.

So then why was I feeling so **worried**? Why was I feeling so upset with myself?

A squeeze on my right hand tore me out of my thoughts, and when I finally looked up, a soft kiss landed on my forehead.

Heat started to flood my face. "D-Daddy?"

"You shouldn't let those kinds of things affect you so easily, hime." The words were soft, almost to the point of a whisper brushing my head as Papa leaned against me. With the close distance, I could feel his smile. "I know I'm not one to talk, considering all the times **I** lashed out, but I'm being serious here, okay?"

"... Eh?" I said stupidly.

"Oh, Tomoko-chan…" Dad just put his chin on my head again, giving me another chin noogie while shaking his own head in amusement. "Mama and I have both noticed you're really sensitive. And that's fine and all, but it doesn't really help in certain situations, you know?"

I… I didn't know how to respond to that.

The fact that Papa sounded like _old Dad_ when saying that just added to the long list of reasons to why I couldn't find any words in my throat to respond.

"It's true that your sensitivity really helps out in a pinch, hime, since you're aware of what emotions others are feeling and can act accordingly. I'm actually happy to know you inherited that from your Mama." Papa just snuggled me again, soft smile on his face. "But if you get swept up in their emotions without taking care of yourself, then where would you be? Words only do so much damage if you **let** them."

Huh. I never really thought about it like that.

"So, Papa, should I just try not to be so sensitive, then?" I found myself cringing at my pronunciation of 'sensitive', because with my high-pitched voice, it sounded like a cross between sense and tentative, which honestly didn't do wonders for my self-esteem.

To my surprise, he shook his head again, giving me another chin noogie. Ack. What was with Papa and that motion anyway? "I'm not saying for you to stop being that way, Tomoko-chan. It's because of you being so sensitive that you're my little hime."

"So then why?" I asked slowly, wiggling a little in his hug to look up at him.

 _Why mention it in the first place?_

Warm brown orbs looked down at me in response, that same soft smile on his face. "What I'm saying is to remember when to reign those emotions in. Not everyone will be up for a hug or music all the time, hime. That Satoru brat was an example." A warm chuckle left his lips, and I quickly found myself getting snuggled again, Papa's cheek now rubbing against my head. "There will always be people who don't like you because you're different, and not everyone will change their minds about it." Despite the close distance, the new position made it hard to see Papa's eyes, and my gut feeling was saying that he was remembering something unpleasant. "... Not everyone will appreciate what you do, Tomoko-chan. But it's good to remember the people who do, and who love you no matter what you end up doing. Those are the people whose words truly matter, okay?"

For once, I didn't feel upset or panicked. If anything, Papa's words reminded me of a _good_ memory from Vy's time, and to be honest, I missed the feeling.

The feeling of a parent raising you with love and care, I mean.

" _You're doing just fine, Vy. Don't worry so much."_

 _Daddy…_

The sweet feeling of relief flooded my chest, and a true, bright smile found itself on my face. Without even thinking, I leaned up to kiss Papa on the cheek, hugging him all the same.

It was the least I could do for everything he's done for me.

Even with all the messed up crap that kept happening to me, it felt like Papa would always be there.

And I just couldn't be any more grateful to have such a wonderful Papa.

Actually, not just that.

I was just grateful to know that even as Hoshino Tomoko, I would have amazing parents.

"Thank you Papa. I love you."

A soft snort was my response before another kiss landed on my forehead.

"You're welcome, hime, and I love you too."

* * *

Hatake Kakashi always thought that there was a generous limit to how much bullshit he could take in a day's worth of training. Thanks to Tomoko, Uncle Judai, Aunt Hikari, AND Dad, he was able to handle a lot more than, say, his Academy self in terms of absolute stupidity.

But _this_?

"What the hell was THAT about, Hitoshi?! You're supposed to aim for the target, not me!"

"I'm _sorry,_ I mistook your bright, stupid orange goggles for the target!"

"That's a REALLY big mistake if you ask me, asshole! The target's RED for crying out loud!"

"Says the guy who can't even throw his shuriken straight!"

"ARGH - Shut up and let me hit you already!"

"Try and catch me, you dim-witted dobe!"

Kakashi would've _really_ liked to hear some piano music by now. Because with the way **THIS** session was going, the Chunin wouldn't be surprised at the sudden appearance of a _migraine._

And this was only the **2nd attempt** at a teamwork exercise!

… Why did Minato-sensei even THINK that the new guy would be a good match to their team again?

Even the bell test looked worse with him as Kakashi's replacement.

"You two, calm down already!" Rin wasn't looking all that better, judging by the angry red on her cheeks. "Fighting is not going to help anything!"

"Oh yeah?" Kakashi didn't even have to _look_ in Satoru's direction to know that he was going to push ANOTHER person's envelope. "Says the girl who's stood by the sidelines doing **jack shit!** I didn't see YOU help out in trying to get the bells!"

"Oi Hitoshi! No insulting Rin! She's the one who healed your stupid ass!" Now **Obito** was getting even MORE angry.

Joy.

Nearby, Minato-sensei wasn't looking that impressed. And considering that he henged into a bush just to observe the new trio while his clone was out and about with the bells who knows where, that was saying a lot since Kakashi could _feel_ the amount of exasperation and frustration emitting from the Jounin. "... This isn't working."

"... A little late on that, Minato-sensei. If you hadn't told me to, I would've gone in there and broken it up myself already." In the meantime, Kakashi did his best to busy himself with the book in his hands, despite every single part of him wanting to go out and _kill_ the bastard himself.

Let it never be said that the Hatake family can hold grudges on occasion.

They WERE dog summoners after all. Insulting pack was just an immediate NO.

"... Should I go over there and break it up?" Minato deadpanned, ruffling whatever leaves he could in the henge.

Kakashi just spared his bushy teacher a glance before attempting to refocus on the words in the book situated in his hands, keeping down as much of his anger as possible. "... Just do it before someone gets hurt, Minato-sensei."

The Jounin did his best to shrug as a bush would do before a familiar poof of smoke greeted his ears. And then…

" **You three! Calm down already!"**

"Oh yeah?! Try me, baka sensei!"

A resounding _WHACK_ sounded through the Training Grounds, and Kakashi couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction at the noise. Made up for all the shit he had to deal with for the past few days, and for once, it wasn't from his teammates!

(... Then again, his teammates were a LOT better than the new swordsman.)

"OW! What was that for?!"

… If only Kakashi had the chance to do that **himself,** then his day would've been made.

Oh well. Minato-sensei was good at lashing out punishment anyway.

"Cut it **out** , Satoru. With the way you've been behaving, that was just a _light_ punishment. Or would you like me to show you HOW I became Jounin, then?"

"... Tch."

Kakashi felt surprisingly grateful for not dealing with what the _asshole_ was facing right now.

Maybe then he would learn not to mess with Namikaze Minato when angry. Killing intent behind a cheerful smile was something the Chunin would only wish on the _worst_ of the worst.

And to be honest? Hitoshi Satoru was already close to the bottom of that list.

"Still - What is the point of working with these idiots then, sensei? Isn't there a shortcut to becoming Chunin? All they're going to do is just hold me back!"

… Okay, Kakashi had to retract his previous thought.

Hitoshi Satoru was. Pure. **Scum.**

This guy was _exactly the same_ as the people who shunned Dad so many years ago. The people who STILL gave Sakumo the stink eye when he wasn't looking.

And Kakashi felt the heavy urge to just pummel him.

Into. The. Ground.

Before he could even stop himself, the words escaped his masked mouth.

"If you really feel like that, bastard, how about you fight **us** then, Hitoshi? Obito, Rin, and I - all of us against YOU. Then you'll see how much of an ass you've been."

… Judging by Minato-sensei's shocked eyes, he did it now.

Kakashi was kinda wishing Dad was here to see it.

If not him, then Tomoko.

Maybe then she wouldn't be avoiding the training grounds anymore.

At least Obito and Rin were looking somewhat happier now.

But judging by the fire in their eyes, this fight was going to be **brutal.**

And Kakashi didn't know who it would be brutal _for._

… Hopefully the idiot swordsman. Because there were quite a few things Kakashi wanted to try on him now.

It'd be good payback for making his life almost a living hell.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_ So honestly, this chapter came with the spur of the wind. With midterms mostly done and homework just about finished, the inspiration just came to me, and here we go! Chapter 32 will probably be where my first ever fight scene will be, so I hope you all can bear with me! I never did fights before except that one cameo in Tomoko's POV during Kakashi's original Chunin Exams, but that wasn't much. In my mind, it's almost a full out _one-sided battle_ \- and last I checked, the real Josh and Leo were a lot better at writing those kinds of things than me _._

Oh well. First time for everything, right?

But still. Holy moly - we have 476 reviews, 699 favorites, AND 879 followers on _Civilian Pianist!_ Thank you all so much for the support - especially since I worry that I'm not writing enough to sate your guys' reading speeds and curiosity. I know I started this story on a whim and for fun, but thanks again for sticking with me.

Love you all lots and here's Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to brainstorm the first major fight scene in _Civilian Pianist!_


	37. Chapter 32: Silhouette

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme is actually the 16th opening of Naruto Shippuden: _Silhouette_ by KANA-BOON. I was originally thinking of using a RWBY theme for the chapter, but after listening to this song a few times while working on Chemistry homework, I couldn't resist. The song sounds amazing and the translated lyrics actually fit the situation pretty well in my opinion! For a piano version, I would point you towards the cover done by Theishter-Anime on Piano! He did a wonderful job of transcribing the original song into piano form, so feel free to listen to it yourself!

Anyways. Just sit back, relax, and please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 32: Silhouette_

Namikaze Minato was now REALLY reevaluating his team.

Especially with the recent events that just happened right in front of his eyes.

If not for his feet still rooted into the ground, the Jounin would've thought he was dreaming.

But judging by the immense amount of sparks flying between the parties involved in front of him, he was in reality all right.

"... What did you just say, Hatake?" Satoru was eagerly grinning now. " **Me** against the three of  you? No offense, but it won't be much of a match."

The only hint that Kakashi was angry was his slamming of his book shut, an audible ruffle of pages echoing in the training grounds. If not for that, then the visible narrowing of his silver eyes was more than enough proof. "You don't know that, Hitoshi. I've been Chunin for a few years now and Team Minato has been in service for **a year** of that time - I don't think it'll be much of a match against _you._ "

"Yeah! You tell him Kakashi!" Obito was cheering from the sounds of it, and Minato didn't have to turn his head to know that the Uchiha was grinning. Even Rin seemed to be smiling herself, despite her best attempts to hide it behind her hand (whether out of courtesy for Satoru or just politeness, the Jounin didn't know).

If it were any other situation, Minato would've been happy to see the obvious, full-hearted support between teammates.

But when it was between his own team and a new member, not so much.

In the end, Minato just sighed before glancing at his first student. "... So I'm guessing you really want to fight then, Kakashi?"

The Chunin just looked at the Jounin before curtly nodding. The determination in his eyes said more than enough.

"Do you feel the same way, Obito, Rin?"

It was as if the question wasn't even NECESSARY, because the two Genin looked at each other before staring up at their teacher with the same determination their Chunin teammate had.

Minato didn't know whether to feel pride or dread. Instead, he forced himself to look at the lone swordsman in the area, raising an eyebrow. "Are you alright with this, Satoru-kun?"

"Just lemme at 'em, sensei." Satoru gritted out through his teeth, grin almost splitting his face. "I can take 'em - three on one."

What was with kids these days? Minato could easily handle his students, but this guy?

The Jounin wouldn't be surprised if Jiraiya-sensei showed up just to call Satoru out on being such a brat.

Was **he** this bad when he was Satoru's age?

Minato just shook his head, forcing the thought out of his mind. He could easily think about that later. Right now, he had to focus on the four younger ninja in front of him, all raring for a fight. A sigh involuntarily left his lips, and the Jounin took a step back to provide enough fighting space, raising a hand in the air. "I'll make this a sparring match then. Anything is allowed, as long as it's non-lethal, alright?"

A "Yes sensei!" resounded throughout the entire training field.

No matter what Minato would do, the determination was there. It wasn't right to snuff it out.

"Alright then, kids, get ready. On my mark,"

His team all took fighting stances, and Minato didn't miss how Obito and Kakashi immediately went on guard in front of Rin. Even with the tension in his shoulders, Minato couldn't stop the beginnings of a smile on his face.

 _Wonderful teamwork, Team Minato!_

"3… 2… 1…"

Satoru reached into a scroll to replace his two katanas with a chokuto katana, slinging it across his back while grinning maliciously.

His hand cut through the tense air like a knife when he gave the final signal. "BEGIN!"

* * *

It should've been a normal day at work. If anything, I probably should've expected the upcoming heart-attack since it was obvious.

But once again, I was too oblivious to see it until it actually happened.

I was actually in the middle of playing _God Knows_ again for a new customer when Musashi-san burst into Nagareboshi.

… You know, Motome Musashi? Kakashi's opponent in the Chunin Exams?

I don't blame you if you forgot him. Honestly, he didn't show up that much around the area anyway. After that one Exam four years ago, Musashi-san almost disappeared off the 'local shinobi clientele list' of Nagareboshi Cafe (... note we don't really have such a list, but I kinda keep one in my head to remember familiar faces), and I heard from Kakashi that he became Chunin about a year later. Apparently he was taking missions near the border and only really stopped in Konoha for office work or policing the gates.

The fact that he slammed the cafe doors open today was more than enough to shock me. I even found myself missing a note by accident because of the sudden intrusion.

"B-Bad news! Bad news!" Musashi-san yelled, sweat beading his forehead, brown hair frizzled against his cheeks.

"What's the matter, Musashi?" Dad interjected before I got the chance, wiping a cup with a towel absentmindedly. If I didn't know any better, it was as if it was a normal day at work opening the cafe, judging by the nonchalant glance he was sending the Chunin's way. "It's only 10 in the morning - what's got you so frazzled?"

"T-Team Minato just started a fight, Judai-san!" The title alone immediately made adrenaline start to run through my veins as Musashi-san attempted to catch his breath.

… _What?_

"Apparently that Satoru kid started something, so Team Minato is doing a free-for-all against him!"

 _WHAT?!_

At that point, all that was on my mind was _Kakashi._

 _Ohmigod, are they going to be okay?!_

 **Tomoko-chan, calm down! You're hyperventilating again!**

But by then, I knew I was too far gone. Even Hisako's words seemed to go over my head. Heck, the piano wasn't even in my line of vision as I quickly shot up from the familiar black bench, murmuring a quick apology to the customer sitting near me before tightening my hair ribbon.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll be sure to play a concert for you later!"

The next thing I knew, I was running out the front doors, only really stopping at the sound of Papa's voice.

"T-Tomoko-chan, where are you going?!"

The words immediately left my mouth without me thinking on them. "To see what's going on, Papa! I want to make sure Kakashi and the others are okay! I-I won't get in the line of fire, so don't worry!"

"Tomoko-chan!" By the time a reply graced my ears, I was already running down the familiar paved roads of the shopping district towards the training grounds, even passing a stupefied Musashi-san along the way, RWBY kimono dress and all.

 _Please…! Be safe!_

Maybe if I was calm enough, I would've noticed the trace amounts of blue energy lacing my boots as I ran.

Or the telltale presence of Papa following me via leaping on rooftops.

* * *

" _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"_

Kakashi made sure to move out of the way of the incoming fireball, relying on muscle alone to backflip out of the way. Even from the distance, he could _feel_ the amount of heat sent in the enemy's way, but to be honest, he didn't mind.

With such a fight like **this** one, what else to do but start with fire?

 _Let it burn_ , right?

But even then, with such a large attack like that one, Kakashi knew that Satoru wouldn't go down so easily.

Once the Chunin found his footing in the soft grass, smoke had already begin to billow out in plumes around the battlefield. Even without the sudden cover, Kakashi already knew that Satoru was on the move, judging by the faint rustling of sandals dragging through the area.

But where would he be going?

Next thing Kakashi knew, Obito ran by to stand near him, kunai in hand while panting. Did the fireball take **that** much chakra? They would have to work on that. "D-Did we get him?"

The Chunin just clicked his tongue. "No, he's still moving. Where's Rin?"

Even when breathless, Obito was grinning. And judging by that smile, Kakashi knew the swordsman was going to be in a world of pain. "Setting up. I think we can surprise him."

"Be on your guard," Kakashi admonished, taking out a kunai of his own. "It seems like Satoru's keeping distance right now. We don't know what kind of jutsu he can use, so we'll watch each other's backs, alright?"

The Uchiha was outright beaming now. "Got it!"

* * *

Rin was jumping between tree after tree, placing tags and traps wherever she thought useful. Whether it was on the back of a trunk or a stray branch the enemy may land on, she placed a wind or an explosive tag on it in the meantime. Honestly, the medic was feeling grateful that she stocked up on such things before this day, because it was going to be a good test.

And what better target than a frustrating swordsman?

She could hear his footsteps on occasion anyway. But judging by the telltale wisps of orange and silver amongst the leaves, Rin knew that her teammates weren't far behind either.

Any moment now before first blood would be spilled.

The only thing was - whose side would it be?

Then she heard a single footstep behind her before the spark of chakra went off and a loud, girlish yelp sounded.

Rin found herself smiling just a little bit.

Here comes a good explosion for a guy who was just infuriating.

* * *

Once the first 'BOOM' went off in the surrounding forest, Obito knew someone triggered it.

The battle had officially begun.

But where was the jackass in all this?

… And for once, he wasn't referring to Kakashi.

His Chunin teammate, for once, was being a _badass_ , not a jackass!

"... Where is that Satoru?" Kakashi muttered dryly, kunai still in hand while mid-leap from a tree branch. "One of Rin's tags was triggered, but who was it?"

Then Obito had to narrowly dodge a chokuto katana blade aimed for his shoulder. Doing his best to not yelp, he leapt away from the radius of the attack only to get a faceful of the bastard's smirk, sword slashing at his figure every chance he got. Even with the hints of singe marks on his face and clothes, it was as if Satoru wasn't even _affected,_ easily moving like nothing had happened, DESPITE the earlier explosion. With every slash of the blade, Obito forced himself to retaliate with his kunai, causing metals sparks to fly into the air with every collision. Heck, every idea that he had to collaborate with Kakashi flew out of his head at the sudden appearance of the enemy's sword trying to cut his head (or a few hairs) off.

 _When did he-?!_

"What's the matter, Uchiha? Cat got your tongue?" Satoru was taunting him now, but Obito forced himself not to listen. All that he was trying to do was find an opening, just to counter. But kunai and chokuto katana were still clashing. "Don't tell me you're as stupid as you look. The goggles just _don't_ work, you know?"

Obito was really trying not to get pissed off and instead just focus on the bastard's blade in front of him. But the blade just kept slashing.

 _H-He's strong! But…_

Rin's smiling face flashed through his mind.

 _I can't lose here! I'm not a weakling! I'm not stupid! I'm…_

Obito grit his teeth and slammed his left foot into the grass behind him while ducking underneath the next sword swing.

 _Going to become Hokage, you bastard!_

Without even hesitating, Obito slashed at Satoru's chest with his kunai. Unfortunately, it was far too shallow because the swordsman noticed, stepping back just enough for the knife to tear the fabric of his hoodie, leaving a visible slash mark.

"Too slow, Uchiha-elite," Satoru taunted, smile on his face. "I expected better from a member of the famed Uchiha clan of Konoha."

Obito felt the **serious** need to just punch the asshole's face in now.

Not just for the whole Uchiha jab, though.

But to his shock, a single kunai rushed through the air behind the swordsman's head, easily nicking his cheek to create a red scratch mark before landing in the tree behind the Uchiha. Obito knew that kunai wasn't his, so…

"At least he's better than you, asshole." Kakashi was _growling_ from the sounds of it, standing just a few inches behind the swordsman, and Obito didn't have to be a sensor to know that he was angry. Judging by the light amount of killing intent leaking from his teammate, the Chunin wasn't happy.

And yet Obito felt strangely happy himself at the gesture.

Yep. Obito could officially conclude that Kakashi was a whole lot better than Satoru.

At least the silver-haired prodigy knew when to hold his tongue and cooperate with him and Rin anyways. Not to mention the many times the Chunin stopped his own training to help the two Genin out when they needed it during teamwork exercises.

Kakashi may have 'Tch'ed it off, but he was still a teammate. And he was leagues ahead of Satoru in that department.

Satoru blinked before raising a hand to his now bleeding cheek, wiping off a few drops of blood with his fingers before looking at them with disbelief. Then, he started to frown.

"You… You _bastard._ " The swordsman growled, turning his head only a little to glance at Kakashi, eyes narrowed. "You'll pay for that."

Kakashi, on the other hand, looked happy, even with the mask on his face. Obito could at least make out a taunting smirk on his teammate's face. "Oh yeah? **Make** me."

The Uchiha was grinning himself and stood up to ready himself.

This was going to be good.

* * *

Rin made sure to rush back to where her teammates were as fast as she could, being careful to not trigger any of the traps she carefully placed a while back. Judging by the sudden silence, something happened.

And the boys needed their medic, right?

Once she pushed through the trees to land safely on the ground, all she could see was Kakashi, Satoru and Obito in a duel of their own. It honestly was a sight to behold, with Kakashi on Satoru's front using a mix of taijutsu and kunai to keep the swordsman's attention while Obito attempted to aim for the enemy's back, using a kunai of his own to slash at every opening while carefully avoiding Kakashi's own strikes.

Rin couldn't help but feel a bit of pride to see how far her two teammates had come.

But at the same time, she couldn't ignore the fact that Satoru was easily parrying **both** of their attacks at once. Even when armed with just a chokuto katana, the swordsman was blocking their attacks in a way that just looking at it made the medic dizzy. A back thrust of his blade one second, then a forward slash another moment.

Why didn't he bother showing this skill earlier in their bell test with Minato-sensei?

And then Satoru caught sight of her.

Oh no.

Rin grit her teeth as the swordsman suddenly ducked his way out of the boys' reach to instead run in her direction, sword in hand while bloodlust danced in his eyes. Thankfully, he had left enough of an interval for her to jump out of the way and meticulously place a Wind tag beneath her, activating it as soon as he came close.

 _GO!_

A sudden mini-tornado burst from the tag, shoving Satoru in the air for just enough time for Rin to run back to her teammates. Rin did her best to hide the panic on her face as she reached Obito, and the Uchiha greeted her with a mix of worry and relief.

"You alright, Rin?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine, Obito." The medic made sure to mince her reply for the sake of time, checking over her teammate for injuries. Thankfully, all that was really on Obito's figure was a cut sleeve, so there wasn't much to worry about. On the other hand, once she turned to Kakashi, Rin tried not to put on a worrying expression in exchange for words. Judging by the miffed, masked visage and the various tears in his shinobi uniform, Team Minato's resident Chunin seemed to have taken more damage. "What about you, Kakashi?"

"I'm fine," The Chunin almost growled out, kunai still in hand. "Were you able to set up everything?"

The medic nodded. Kakashi then turned his gaze elsewhere, and it was at that moment that Rin knew that her Wind Tag had finished its task judging by the lack of noise in the area. The Genin only had to turn her head to know that Satoru was gaining on them, looking angrier than she had ever seen him before.

"The usual?" Obito interrupted, sounding almost cheery despite the impending tension.

"The usual." Rin and Kakashi said in unison.

Time to get to work. They had a swordsman to pummel.

* * *

By the time I was getting close to the training ground Team Minato was at, my legs AND calves were starting to burn. My ragged breathing wasn't helping, and honestly, I just blame my own short stamina. Sure, I was building it up, but it was nothing in comparison to ninja physique.

… The kimono dress and boots probably weren't helping my case either.

Nevertheless, I forced myself to keep going. The familiar trees and wet grass were getting closer by the minute, and the thought of seeing my friends was more than enough motivation to force my legs further.

 _Don't be hurt… Please!_

Once the clearing was coming into view, my lungs were starting to burn too, and by then, I had to slow down to a light jog/power walk because my feet were starting to hurt.

I guess that's my punishment for not taking up ninja training and staying a weak civilian, huh?

Even then, once my boots found refuge in the familiar green blades of grass, I had to kneel over and catch my breath, staying a certain distance away from what I knew was the center of the battlefield before doing anything else. My body was just screaming 'Rest!', but I knew I wasn't done just yet.

I had to check on my friends after all.

Once my lungs finally stopped burning, I forced myself to look up only to first lock gazes with familiar blue orbs.

"T-Tomoko-chan?" Minato-san was openly gaping now, having just noticed my appearance, but I didn't even have the energy to respond to him, adrenaline forcing me to look elsewhere as I shakily straightened my back and took a step forward. I had found the Jounin, so then where was his team?

Where was Team Minato?

Where was _Kakashi?_

And then I saw them.

To put it lightly, it felt like I was watching a scene straight out of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm games - the only difference being that there were 4 total combatants instead of the one-on-one fights the games originally advertised back in Vy's world. And it was three-on-one. The game would've probably seen it as unfair in the competitive side of things, but with how my life had been going so far, I knew that this was more than just a **game** now.

This was real life - and this was a _real_ fight I was witnessing right now.

And it was both amazing AND terrifying all at once. Especially when I could see my friends in what looked like a fight for their lives. I may be exaggerating things, but at this point, I didn't know what to think.

Up until now, I've only seen Team Minato spar against one another. Not all of them gang up against one opponent. They may have done that with Minato-san on their first day of a team, but I didn't get to see it, only really arriving by the time they were long finished.

This was my first time actively seeing them fight as a team against a common enemy, who from the looks of it, was dangerous.

It looked like an even but tense fight all at once.

Rin, jumping back from the incoming sword slashes with elegance reminding me of Shippuden Sakura and Weiss from RWBY, backflipping at moments while attempting to kick at her opponent with determined brown orbs.

Obito, dodging attacks without breaking too much of a sweat, finding an opening every now and then via his own slashes with a kunai while also helping keep Rin at a distance so that a stray sword wouldn't hit her.

And _Kakashi_. This was the first serious fight in a while that I was able to see him go at what appeared to be full strength, and judging by the various slash and tear marks in his outfit, he was really taking on a lot, even for a long-time Chunin. Since he was at the forefront of the attacks themselves, I wasn't all that surprised at the state of his clothes considering how my best friend, even in canon, was almost always a front-liner. And yet he was holding out like a boss, ducking one moment and then thrusting his kunai up in an attack the next, calm visage never once breaking.

The sight both amazed and worried me. From the looks of it, my friends had no signs of blood on them, but with each passing second, I wasn't fully sure.

And their opponent. I did my best to not squeak in surprise for the sake of distracting the combatants, because out of all people, I didn't want to see **him** again.

Hitoshi Satoru was about 4-5 feet away from me, smirking the entire time reminiscent of another boy I once knew, and he was fighting the entirety of Team Minato on his own. Armed with nothing but a short katana and a kunai.

I did my best to push out thoughts of Leo in my mind to just watch the battle, but I couldn't help the rising amount of dread rushing through my veins.

The last thing I wanted to see was the doppelganger of my former boyfriend injure my friends.

But judging by the excitement in those brown orbs, I had every reason to be worried.

* * *

Kakashi dodged the nearest sword slash aimed for his head as his legs kept pushing him forward, his eyes analyzing every angle possible in hopes of an opening. This clashing of kunai and sword was honestly getting repetitive, and the ninja knew that he had to try something different.

Obito and Rin may have been doing their best to keep up with the speed, but even he could tell that they were starting to get tired. And that wasn't good.

Then Satoru had the audacity to smirk again and jump out of his reach, landing in an open area before weaving hand-signs and slamming a palm into the ground.

"Earth Release: Earth Wave Jutsu!"

Kakashi grit his teeth, doing his best to not accidently bite his lip in the impending rush of adrenaline and frustration. "Obito! Rin! Get onto high ground!"

The command, thankfully, wasn't lost on his teammates as they immediately jumped up into the air and took refuge into nearby trees. The waves were already starting up in the ground, making standing even more shaky than before, and Kakashi knew better than anyone that it was going to be a distraction.

He just wasn't expecting to be grabbed by the ankle mid-jump.

Looking down, all Kakashi got was a smirk filled with pure malice as Satoru pulled on his leg with his right hand, only for his sword to close in via his left, chakra extending the blade by a significant margin to resemble a true, curved katana.

 _SHIT -!_

"Gatotsu Isshiki!"

The sword was heading right in his direction -!

Kakashi quickly made the hand-sign for the Substitution Jutsu before it could land, inaudibly letting out a sigh of relief as he landed on the now steady ground beneath him, a log taking his place.

Satoru was clearly confused now as he sliced through the new log in mid-air, landing back onto the ground afterwards. "The fuck?"

The Chunin bit back a snarky remark as he weaved through hand-signs. Might as well use his Lightning techniques, right?

If the swordsman could be thrown off by a log, why not a clone?

Taking advantage of the sudden silence, Kakashi made sure to quietly make a Lightning Clone to take his place, leaping back far enough into the trees to find his teammates.

"Woah, Kakashi, you okay?" Obito sounded concerned despite his kneeling position, a hand close to touching his shoulder. Thankfully, the Uchiha didn't go the full length to touch him since Kakashi knew that he was feeling a bit sore. His ankle was protesting a bit already.

"I'm fine, we just have to finish this quickly." Kakashi did his best to divert his attention between his teammates and the battlefield, noting how Satoru seemed to be getting angrier with every moment.

"You coward ninja! Fight me face-to-face! Or are you just as bad as your failure of a father?"

 _What._

"Or is your entire team made up of pussies?!" Kakashi didn't miss how Satoru's movements were becoming more erratic as he attempted to slash at his Clone with his katana, frown becoming more prominent on his face. "I thought a team underneath a Hokage candidate would do so much better than this shit!"

… _Says the guy who doesn't even realize he's fighting a clone of me._ Kakashi thought dryly.

Nonetheless, the Chunin turned to his two teammates, and the shared look in their eyes just showed that something needed to be done.

They've had more than enough of this guy's bullshit.

"Team attack after my clone goes?" He whispered.

"Team attack." Rin agreed.

"Team attack!" Obito echoed.

Yep, team attack.

Now all they had to do was wait until Satoru triggered it. Kakashi just counted off the numbers in his head while also counting off his fingers in the clear view of his teammates.

 _Five… Four… Three… Two…_

"Fucking come out here already! **Gatotsu Isshiki!** " Left hand raised and then a sword thrust through the unlucky clone's chest.

Kakashi felt a surge of triumph run through him.

 _One._

The Clone dissipated in exchange for a brilliant lightning display.

"ARGH!" And the asshole was getting the full brunt of the shock.

"Now!" Kakashi whispered.

At his signal, the entirety of Team Minato burst from the foliage, leaping into the fray in well-practiced coordination. Kakashi made sure to go first, slashing at Satoru's chest upwards and to the side with a kunai quickly enough to leave the swordsman disoriented. Then Obito went next, doing a horizontal kunai slash of his own to continue the beatdown. Finally, it was Rin's turn, opting for a simple but efficient upwards kick that had her somersault in the air back into the safe zone behind them once finished.

Satoru didn't even see them coming in for the second swoop.

"Go guys!" Rin cheered.

Kakashi didn't even mind that Obito kinda kicked him in the head when leaping upwards to let out a small stream of fireballs in the swordsman's direction, hitting the surrounding areas enough to cause a light explosion. Not lethal, but worthy for the final blow.

Kakashi twirled his kunai before rushing in and slashing in a series of attacks with all his might. Since they had hit their target, the Chunin could finally let himself relax once he landed on the grass again, hearing the Genin's pained yelp before the clear noise of a body fell onto the ground.

"That's it!" The sound of Minato-sensei's voice resounded through the area a second later, and Kakashi found himself blinking. "The match is over! The winners are Kakashi, Rin, and Obito!"

All tension finally left his body, Kakashi straightening himself just as Obito and Rin ran over to him, bright smiles on their faces.

And then the medic just jumped on both Obito and Kakashi, grinning happily while making peace signs above their shoulders.

"We did it!"

Kakashi just sighed, but nevertheless found himself smiling despite the soreness permeating his body.

They really did it.

* * *

My heart could've easily stopped in my chest.

In front of me was a sight I honestly wasn't expecting, but at the same time, unconsciously hoping for.

My friends, unharmed with the exception of tears and dirt marks on their figures, smiling at one another.

Minato-san, shaking his head above the three of them, but nonetheless smiling at the clear signs of teamwork.

And… Satoru. Satoru was completely down on the ground, almost unmoving if not for the rise and fall of his back signaling his slow breathing. His sword had fallen near his hand, and from the looks of it, he wasn't getting up in a while.

I didn't know whether to feel happy or sad at seeing the image of my former boyfriend this way. Nevertheless, I shoved the idea aside to run over to my friends, waving a hand in their direction.

"Kakashi~! Obito-kun~! Rin-chan~!"

All the ninja turned to me in varying degrees of shock and surprise.

"Tomoko?" My best friend really looked like he went through a light version of hell.

"Tomoko-chan?" Thankfully, Obito and Rin didn't look as bad as Kakashi, but it didn't stop the worry running through my veins.

In the end, I just did what was first on my mind.

Jump on all three of them in a tackle-hug, not minding how I was greeted with varying yelps of shock.

"AH!" Obito screeched.

"T-Tomoko-chan!" Rin yelped, hands flailing.

"... Tomoko, why?" Kakashi groaned.

I didn't even realize tears were streaming down my cheeks as I giggled, snuggling the three of them as best I could. "I-I was worried about you three. I-I-I heard from Musashi-san that a fight broke out and I ended up running here as fast as I could, hoping that you were okay. Y-you…" I choked back a sob to just hug them tighter. "You guys are seriously hopeless, you know?"

"... Heh heh," Obito was the first to grin back, hand reaching up to pat my right shoulder. "We're your hopeless team then, Tomoko-chan!"

 _...Huh?_

Rin was the next person to respond, smiling herself while reaching up to touch my other shoulder. "Yep! We're your Team Minato then, Tomoko-chan!"

 _Huh?_

Then, Kakashi just wrapped his arms carefully around my back, a hand softly rubbing circles into my skin. "We're okay, Tomoko. Don't worry."

 _Oh…_

 **I told you to stay calm, didn't I?** Hisako was clicking her tongue, but I could tell that she was smiling too.

A shaky laugh left me as I lifted myself up from the three ninja just to beam at them. "S-Sheesh… I-I love you all so much, you know that?"

The three just looked at each other before giving me warm smiles in return.

It was too bad that someone had to interrupt the moment though.

"N-No… It can't be over yet…" My heart found itself freezing in my chest as I tried my best to not turn around. I didn't want to hear that voice again. "I… I'm not finished with you cowards yet! I-I still need to avenge him!"

 **TOMOKO, GET DOWN!**

But I couldn't even move, resulting in my ninja friends pushing me behind them, Kakashi's back literally facing me as I attempted to catch my breath.

" **Gatotsu Zeroshiki!** "

I forced my eyes shut, not wanting to see anymore. In the end, I could only hear the whoosh of a sword being drawn before a loud 'CLANG' greeted my ears.

And then… silence?

Taking in a shaky breath, I turned my head and opened my eyes.

What greeted me was something I honestly wasn't expecting.

"... What is it with surprises these days?" Was the resulting mutter that left my lips.

In front of my eyes, past Kakashi's tense shoulders, was Satoru, straight katana in his left hand that appeared to be only a few inches away from my best friend's chest, only stopped by a familiar blue chakra katana. And the chakra blade was extending from a _familiar_ calloused hand, and I followed the muscular arm up only to gulp.

"... Uncle Judai?" Kakashi breathed.

Indeed, it was _Papa_ standing from the side, having dived in fast enough to conjure his blade and block Satoru's attack, even when still wearing his green work kimono.

 _When did he get here?_

 **… You're in trouble now, Tomoko-chan.** Hisako deadpanned.

On the other hand, Minato-san himself was at the scene too, having moved quick enough to hold Satoru back via a well-placed arm around the Genin's neck, dark look over his face.

"I think that's enough, Hitoshi-kun." Despite the cheerful tone, I could tell Papa was _pissed_ , and the dark aura emitting from his body was more than enough proof. "The fight's over. There's no need to hurt my daughter's best friend and his team anymore."

 _Eep._

"I agree, Satoru-kun." Minato-san sounded nonchalant despite still having an arm wrapped around the Genin's neck. "The match is over, so you shouldn't be attacking anymore. Also using a technique as lethal as Gatotsu Zeroshiki is against the rules."

"But... But - !" I was surprised to see frustration and tears bud at the swordsman's eyes all at once as he attempted to wriggle around in the Jounin's hold. "I still haven't avenged him yet! I still haven't made them pay for what they did!"

"What the hell did we do?" Obito sounded really indignant at this point. "Last I checked, you were the one provoking us and all!" And I didn't miss how Rin and Kakashi eagerly nodded at the Uchiha's observation.

"It's because of you guys that Dad's in prison now!" My heart would've stopped. _H-Huh?!_ "If you guys didn't stop Dad from killing that bitch, then Konoha would've been in a better place and he'd still be at home! Mom wouldn't have left me then!"

 **…** **This douche with Leo's face is the son of that drunk who tried to choke you to death?** Hisako muttered incredulously.

Before I could do anything, Papa acted for me, releasing his chakra blade in exchange for violently punching the Genin in the head.

I didn't know whether to be shocked or relieved at Papa doing it for me.

"You should seriously look at yourself in a mirror, idiot." Papa was almost growling now, and even if he was facing Satoru's direction, I knew his eyes were probably glowing a red-orange and green heterochromatic hue. "Killing may be alright for a ninja, but only in specific situations. What your Dad did was attack an _innocent civilian girl_ in the middle of the village, and THAT alone has serious consequences. Not to mention - he was _goddamn drunk._ What kind of ninja is right in acting that way?"

Satoru was baring his teeth at Papa in a malice-filled frown now.

To my surprise, Minato-san actually let go of the Genin in order to turn him around and make Satoru face him. "Not to mention, Satoru-kun, your father, Hitoshi Mamoru, was already acting out of line. At this rate, you'll be following right in his tracks."

From what I could see, the Genin was now starting to shake. "N-No…"

Minato-san just sighed, deep frown etched into his face. "I didn't want to do this, but you give me no choice. Satoru-kun, for attacking my team when they're weak and for targeting a civilian, you're officially removed from Team Minato and the Chunin Exams. You're coming with me to see Hokage-sama about your future as a shinobi operative."

"Y-You can't…" Satoru's sword was shaking in his hand. "You can't do that! You're just a Jounin at the command of an old man! You don't have any power!"

Minato-san was outwardly grimacing now, dark scowl on his face. "I do. And you're coming with me - right now."

And with a yellow flash, the two disappeared.

And I found myself falling to my knees in pure shock.

"T-Tomoko!" Kakashi was the first to notice, immediately turning around and kneeling down in front of me, concern in his silver eyes.

Despite his call of my name, it was as if I couldn't move. I didn't even notice Obito and Rin crowding around me as well, similar expressions of worry on their faces.

 _That… that just happened, right?_

 **… It did, Tomoko-chan. It did.**

That Leo doppelganger was finally gone, but the emotion running through my heart was still there.

A part of me… felt sorry for Hitoshi Satoru. A part of me… still saw him for that wonderful boyfriend Vy knew so long ago - even when I knew it wasn't him.

A part of me… still saw Leo in that shaking swordsman.

In the end, I attempted to catch my breath.

Then, someone flicked me in the forehead. Hard.

"Eep!" I squeaked, finally finding myself back in reality and now staring into angry brown eyes.

 **Here it comes…**

"Tomoko-chan…" I ducked my head, closing my eyes to avoid looking at Papa's angry face, expecting the worst.

Instead, what I got was a tight hug.

I blinked, and attempted to turn my head. "... P-Papa?"

"You… you little, reckless _idiot_ ," Despite the curse, the tight hold around my body said more than enough. "I told you to not let your emotions get ahold of you yesterday, and then _this_ happens - !" A shaky sigh brushed past my ear as a large hand went up to tangle itself in my hair. "What am I supposed to _do_ with you…?"

Reality began to rush in as my body finally started to relax.

 _Oh…_ All I could do was reach over and pat Papa's back, hoping it was comforting in some way. "I-I'm sorry Papa. I'm sorry for being such a reckless idiot."

 **There's a limit on how much you're going to go for friends, Tomoko-chan, alright?** Hisako added.

… _Yeah, I know now._

" _Goddamnit Vy! Quit overworking yourself and just relax with us, okay?"_

 _Josh already said it before._

A shaky sigh was once again my response as the hug tightened, with no sign of it ending anytime soon. In the end, I just buried my face into the crook of Papa's neck, taking in his scent while rubbing his back slowly, hopefully helping him in some way.

Even when in that position, I didn't miss how Kakashi and the others slowly joined in on the hug to form a large lump of people all embracing each other one way or another.

After all that's happened, I think a group hug was in order.

Then, when Papa finally pulled away, he gave me a shaky smile, glancing at the other ninja in the vicinity with that same grin.

"... Enough of that then, I guess. How about we all head back to Nagareboshi? It'll be my treat."

Yeah, some relaxation would be nice. It would help getting my emotions back in order anyways.

I would have to work on my sensitivity at one point.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : So honestly, a lot of this chapter was hard to write just because of it being my first fight scene. But I actually have my Humanities TA to thank for this one, since I recently attended her office hours for feedback on an essay, and the resulting talk strangely gave me inspiration to finish up what I started. I hope you all enjoyed it!

And for those who recognized it, congrats! I did actually take a lot of inspiration from the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm games when writing the fight scene, especially with Team Minato's finishing special technique, since it was my main portal into figuring out how things would go. Special thanks to Frost-Ninja-Dragon since he helped give me the main advice on how to go about this.

Anyways, before I go onto my usual thank you's, I actually wanted to take this time and explain some of the names mentioned in _Civilian Pianist_ so far.

\- Hoshino Tomoko: Hoshino is Japanese for 'star field' and Tomoko literally means 'friendly child', so if we tried to write out Tomoko's name in the Japanese language (星乃 朋子), we would get 'friendly child in the star field', continuing the theme of stars in _Civilian Pianist_.

\- Hitoshi Satoru: Hitoshi means "even-tempered" (from what I've read online anyway), and with Satoru meaning "wisdom", then the full name would be "even tempered wisdom" (仁智), which I wanted to be ironic considering how Satoru really is.

\- Hitoshi Mamoru: Again, with Hitoshi being "even-tempered" and Mamoru "protector", together we would get "even-tempered protector" (仁守), which is again ironic considering the character's last appearance.

On the other hand, the sword techniques that Satoru uses, specifically Gatotsu Isshiki and Zeroshiki, actually comes from _Rurouni Kenshin_ , the Gatotsu style being used mainly by Saito from the Shinsengumi, and I mainly chose it since the style somewhat matches Satoru's character while also serving as a contrast from Saito. From what I remember reading from the _Rurouni Kenshin_ manga, Saito may have been an antagonist/anti-hero at moments to the titular Kenshin, but he was still an honorable man. I wanted Satoru to kinda be the opposite of that while still wielding the style, so there's a small easter egg for you there!

To finish off, thank you to all my readers and supporters! As of right now, March 6th, 2017, we officially have **730** favorites, **917** followers, AND **507** reviews! Thank you all so much! Not to mention, Civilian Pianist is also in **15** communities, so thank you to all the moderators of said communities for recognizing my story!

I hope you continue to enjoy Tomoko's journey!

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to work on her Humanities essay and brainstorm Chapter 33!


	38. Deleted Scene (Ch 40)

_Preface_ : So for those of you wondering about this post, this is actually an alternative scene to a specific lunch meet-up that goes on in Chapter 40 of CP. Initially, this chapter was an Announcement that happened back in March of 2017, where reviews at the time had really hit some personal nerves and I ended up ranting. Thankfully, many of you reading this, whether old fans or new, stepped up to mend the wounds, and it just stayed as a mark of history.

Then, a certain reviewer by the name of _Smiling Seshat_ was the one who pointed out how the original Announcement violated some of FFN's rules on story-posting, hence me deleting it. But the reviews seemed to be a bit off in count because of it, hence posting this.

I originally wrote this in the first draft of Chapter 40, but took it out based on a friend's advice. Here's the original scene for you all to look at and enjoy! :D

* * *

That is, if not for Kushina-nee speaking up with the slyest tone I ever heard her take on in my life.

"So, Tomoko-chan, do you like Kakashi?"

I nearly _choked_ on my mouthful of noodles. Since it wasn't fully down my throat yet, I found myself coughing to try figuring out what in all heck she just said, hopefully getting the ramen down the right tube. In that time, Kushina-nee had reached over to pat my back sympathetically, but nonetheless still grinning.

"W-Wha…wha…" was all that I could say once the food was down and done with in my stomach. "Kakashi?"

 **…She didn't imply what I THINK she did, did she?**

Kushina-nee was now in my face again, grinning foxily. "Again, Tomoko-chan, do you like Kakashi?"

Me? Like Kakashi?

I blinked, putting down my chopsticks for a second. "As a friend or something else? Because as a friend and family member, I love him…"

Teuchi-san guffawed quietly while boiling another pot of soup.

Kushina-nee just gaped at me, shock on her face. "T-Tomoko-chan!"

"Huh?" I said obliviously.

 **You're missing the point, dear. -10 points.**

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

… **Seems naive and oblivious rock-ness transfers between lives too. Huh.**

 _Hisako?_

She refused to answer.

Instead, Kushina-nee shook her head before smiling at me a bit more gently. "Tomoko-chan, I didn't mean 'as a friend or a family member'. I was asking if you _liked_ Kakashi. As in _like-like."_

My heart froze in my chest.

 _Like-Like? As in…_

 _ **Leo**_ **-like, Tomoko-chan. THAT kind of like.** Hisako finished.

 _Oh god._

My face was surely a tomato right now. "M-Me? L-Like Kakashi? I-I…" The words left me.

Kushina-nee was now giggling. It wasn't an uncontrollable giggle by any means, but a soft, gentle one that screamed what I think was 'pity' and 'sympathy'. "Tomoko-chan, you haven't seen it?"

"S-Seen what? Me…Kakashi…huh?" I stammered, voice getting higher in pitch by the moment. The scent of ramen wasn't helping ANYTHING. If anything, it was only a soft whiff past my nose that needed attention, but I couldn't give it what it needed right there.

 _There's no way, right? There's no way…_

 **Oh, Tomoko-chan.** Hisako sighed.

Kushina-nee reached over to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Tomoko-chan, you're the only girl I've seen that can approach that boy the way you do." Her smile seemed almost solemn now. "And with the many times I've talked with Minato, it seems obvious that there's more than just friendship there with the way Kakashi reciprocates. So I'm asking if there is something more there, alright?"

My heart was churning while I felt sick. "B-But… that's… that's not possible. There's no way…"

 _It couldn't be. It couldn't be…Leo was one-in-a-million…so there's…._

 **Tomoko-chan.**

"Or is there?" Kushina-nee was looking at me with serious violet eyes. "Tomoko-chan, I don't want to push you, but from here on out, it's going to get serious. Kakashi-kun will be heading out on tougher missions and he will be at risk again. I want to ask you now to make sure if my gut feeling is correct."

I didn't know what to say.

There were so many things I could've filled in at that moment, but the possibilities looming over me just seemed both towering and endless.

Where could I start?

Kakashi was my best friend. And yet Kushina-nee of all people is saying there's more to it than that.

I mean, I did… _love_ him, right?

But…in that way?

Leo's face passed through my mind.

Hisako stayed silent.

"Kushina-nee…I…" I found myself looking down at my ramen bowl again, absently stretching a noodle out. "I…" I gulped down the lump in my throat before resorting to my gut. Speaking with my open heart on my sleeve. "I-I don't know. I…I like Kakashi, but… I'm not sure."

"Tomoko-chan…" The Uzumaki woman wrapped an arm around my shoulders again to bring me into another side hug. "I'm sorry for asking so suddenly, but you should know that the Third Shinobi World War is still going on. I'm not sure if things will get any easier for you from here on out, especially with Team Minato upping their risk-taking. I just wanted to ask to see what was happening, okay?"

"Kushina-nee…" I could only lean against her, really hoping to get back to my ramen. My stomach needed something with how much it was lurching. "I-I…"

The Uzumaki chuckled softly, her hand now resting on my hair. I took that as a sign to be quiet. "It's okay to not have an answer right now." As if to provide some comfort, Kushina-nee then started stroking my hair. "Love is a wonderful thing, Tomoko-chan. But sometimes it can hurt. This war is an example of how bad it can be. I just want to look out for you for when you do have an answer to my question."

 _But…But…_

I wasn't sure of what else to say. Kushina-nee just brushed through my hair again. "If anything happens, just update me, okay? I know how it feels like to wait for someone at home. I'm here for you, Tomoko-chan."

"…Okay." I said finally.

 **You're getting there, Tomoko-chan. Just take your time.**


	39. Chapter 33: Shining Someday

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is specifically Adriana Figueroa's vocal cover of _Surely Someday_ from Professor Layton. The cover already has piano in it, and the lyrics actually match the themes that I will be covering here. I was originally thinking of another central RWBY theme, but hearing this song gave me inspiration for writing the chapter.

On the other hand, for the last few parts of the chapter, I would point you towards RWBY's _Shine._ There's been WAY too much angst lately, and honestly, a dance number is in order!

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 32: Shining Someday_

It was during dinner that evening that the announcement was said.

"... We need to have a dance party." Dad deadpanned in the middle of a mouthful of shrimp.

Mama blinked, only really looking up at him with wide eyes without saying anything.

Sakumo-san, on the other hand, promptly did a spit take, coughing on his water a few seconds later. Hopefully it didn't go down the wrong tube…

Kakashi? Well….

Even without his mask and headband, his raised eyebrows and dumbfounded expression said more than enough.

Me? I honestly didn't know what to say and was just mirroring Mama's reaction. Blinking rapidly and wondering whether or not I misheard him.

"... A dance party, Papa?" I repeated, chopsticks limp in my hand.

"A dance party." He confirmed, same deadpan expression on his face.

"... A dance party," Sakumo continued, having regained his composure.

Papa looked a bit annoyed now when glancing at the former White Fang. "Yes, Sakumo, a dance party."

Mama looked bemused, but nonetheless opened her mouth to speak. "Not that I don't mind the idea, but what brought this on, Judai? Last I checked, you weren't really a dancing person."

To my surprise, Papa just swallowed the piece of fried shrimp in his mouth before crossing his arms across his chest, pouting almost childishly. "Yeah, yeah Hikari, I know I'm not the dancing kind of guy, but we all need this kind of shit these days! I've pulled out my sword more times than I can count on **one** **hand** in the past few months, Sakumo's been looking like the kids have been piling on him MORE than usual,"

The White Fang just flushed pink with embarrassment before eagerly digging into his rice bowl, pretending to look anywhere BUT Papa's face.

 **… Then again, he has looked more exhausted than usual lately.**

Papa grabbed another shrimp with his chopsticks before taking a large bite and continuing. "Kakashi's been coming home with more torn clothes and wounds than Hikari can fix in one night,"

It was now my best friend's turn to be embarrassed, and without his mask, it was easy to see the pale pink on his cheeks as he turned away from the center of the table, grabbing his cup of water in his haste to gulp down.

 **Heh.** Hisako was smiling. **In any other situation, I would be laughing my ass off, but I have a feeling Judai-san isn't done yet.**

I then felt a chill run down my spine as Papa then turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "AND Tomoko-chan's been real emotional as of late."

As soon as he called it out, I knew my face was a bright red. In fact, I don't think I've ever felt so embarrassed in a while. The words somehow just left my mind before I could even _say_ anything, heat literally emanating from me like I was a heater, and I didn't know whether I wanted to hide in a dark corner and mope or just face it head on and hear him out.

In the end, the only thing that left me was an intelligent "Uh…" as my hands immediately flew up to cover my steaming cheeks.

Papa just blinked at me before smiling softly, a hand reaching over to ruffle my hair. "I didn't mean to embarrass you like that, hime. I was just stating a point. We all need something to destress, so why not a dance party?"

Mama was smiling now. "At least tell me you know HOW to dance, dear."

There was a very, very long pause.

Slowly, red the color of a dark tomato started to climb up Papa's neck before it reached his face, and by then, he looked like a cross between the red vegetable and a cherry.

The only thing that broke the synergy of the image was his two-toned brown hair which made him look like an embarrassed red Kuriboh.

I just glanced at him, then at Kakashi, who was still a little pink himself, before hiding a giggle behind my hand.

Sakumo-san sounded utterly deadpan himself now. "... You propose a dance party, and yet you DON'T know how to dance yourself, Judai?"

"I-I can learn!" Papa said, voice cracking a bit. "I-It's just a matter of practice! Right Hikari?!"

Mom still looked bemused as always, just chuckling. "Let's just go with that story then, dear."

"Hikari!"

The giggles were getting **really** hard to hold back now. Papa's occasional cracking of his voice wasn't helping.

"W-We can learn together! I mean, Sakumo, do YOU know how to dance?" Once Papa started pointing a cartoonish finger in the White Fang's direction, the laughter was really starting to become more apparent. I didn't want to let it out though, because Papa was still talking.

Nonetheless, Sakumo-san just blinked. "Uh…."

My shoulders were starting to shake now.

Papa's face of desperation seemed to get more cartoonish with every passing second of silence while the former White Fang kept blinking owlishly. If anything, Sakumo-san ended up busying himself with his chopsticks, twirling them absentmindedly while trying to come up with an answer.

"... Dad, really?" Kakashi mumbled dryly.

I just glanced at him and ended up giving in.

My best friend looked _hilarious_ with that confused face, and not having the mask on just MADE the moment so much more worthwhile.

A soft snicker left me, and then soon enough, peals of laughter were leaving my lips in a frenzy, with no end in sight.

My stomach was hurting, tears were budding in my eyes, AND everyone around the table was looking at me weirdly, but I didn't care by then.

I just couldn't stop laughing because it felt _really_ good.

Destressing starts with laughter, right?

* * *

"... How come WE have to help out then, Judai-san?" Kakashi found himself deadpanning.

It was supposed to be another day of training. After that whole debacle with Satoru, Minato-sensei had been putting them through more D-rank missions. Whether or not it was because of the various bruises left from that fight or Minato-sensei just checking up on their teamwork, Kakashi didn't know.

He just wasn't expecting to be carrying a _loudspeaker_ of all things.

"Don't complain, Kakashi, we **do** live here after all." Sakumo admonished, and yet Kakashi couldn't deny that the White Fang looked _happy_ while setting up streamers near a corner of the ceiling from a ladder. "A little work aside from missions and Academy lessons can be a nice change."

Despite the heavy weight on his shoulders, Kakashi just shrugged.

Work was work, after all.

Making sure to be careful with the speaker, Kakashi walked slowly, keeping an eye out for any obstacles near his feet before putting it down in the corner of the stage. Letting out a slow breath, he straightened his back, stretching for a moment before something caught his eye.

A small, delicate hand holding onto a white cloth to clean the surface of a familiar black piano.

Kakashi followed the hand up the arm only to land on the blank face of Tomoko, blue eyes half-lidded.

Huh?

He blinked. "Tomoko?"

The girl didn't respond, continuing her cleaning almost robotically. What made the scene even weirder was that she was focusing on just one spot.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and tried again, raising the volume of his voice by a few notches. "Tomoko."

Once again, silence.

 _Swish swish._ The cloth went. _Swish swish._

Okay. Something was wrong.

Kakashi only had to take a few steps forward in order to be standing right next to her, and raised a hand to gently cover hers. "Tomoko."

Finally, there was a reaction, albeit slow. Her hand had stopped moving, the soft _twik_ of her pulse making it apparent that she noticed him, and then Tomoko blinked. It was as though light was returning to those blue eyes again, and the girl shifted her footing for a moment before finally looking up at him.

Kakashi was surprised to see that those blue eyes were swirling with sadness and contemplation all at once when staring at him.

"... Kakashi?" Tomoko said slowly.

He frowned. "Everything okay, Tomoko?"

Immediately, recognition sparked in her eyes before the former emotion swirl was replaced with something… fake. Kakashi didn't like seeing that fake quality in there. "O-Oh, me? Uh… hehe," Tomoko looked away for a moment, but he didn't miss how she didn't move her hand away from his while doing so. A few seconds of silence passed before she turned back to him, and he immediately knew that Tomoko wasn't truly smiling.

The grin that was on her face looked like something a doll would wear.

Not something his best friend would have.

"Sorry about that, Kakashi! I guess I was spacing out for a minute." That same smile was still on her face. _Why?_ "What do you need?"

Kakashi felt his shoulders droop before he pulled on her hand to drop the cloth on the piano and interlace their fingers. That seemed to do the trick because that same smile dropped from her face as a light pink colored her cheeks. "K-Kakashi?"

He already knew what he had to do in this situation. Nagareboshi could handle itself in the set-up for now.

"Tomoko, we're going to talk, okay?"

Right now, he needed to help his best friend.

* * *

I was now **seriously** regretting spacing out.

If anything, it was a quiet afternoon, setting things up for the dance party that was supposed to take place this evening. It was only a week since Papa had proposed it, and yet somehow we came this far. I'm guessing it's because of how Nagareboshi has always been popular, and we had just enough funds to chip everything in, not counting Sakumo-san and Kakashi's incomes.

… Apparently Dad doesn't like using their money all that much. I never really asked, but I guess it's because of the whole 'you guys save that for yourselves!' reasoning, or something similar.

And I don't know about you, but when it's silent, I just end up thinking.

I don't mean to space out at all. Seriously. It's just that when there's a bit of silence, I end up lapping it up just to figure out where I am mentally.

It just… leads to spacing out in the physical world, unfortunately.

Which is how Kakashi ended up finding me. Standing there, cleaning the same spot on the piano, probably looking like a statue.

That's not the best image anyone would want to see. Even more so my best friend.

I just wasn't looking forward to talking with him. Even if Kakashi was the greatest friend a girl could ever have.

How were you supposed to talk about the past no one but you knew?

How were you supposed to talk about a life _you_ only knew about?

 **Let's see. Hey Kakashi, I'm Tomoko, a girl who's essentially been living two lives at once while being your best friend. I've been spacing out for the past few minutes because my former boyfriend is still weighing on my mind and that jackass Satoru didn't help with absolutely anything?**

… _Hisako, that sounds horrible. I can't say that!_

 **How about this then? Hello old friend, I'm Tomoko, a girl who's half insane with old traumas still sticking to me like glue and I can't really talk about it in fear of your rejection?**

The emotions going through my heart weren't helping, and after a few seconds, it seemed to hit my other self as well.

 **...Oh.** Hisako sounded a little upset now, judging by her solemn tone. **I'm sorry Tomoko-chan, those were just half-hearted suggestions. I didn't mean for my joking to make you feel worse.**

… _Does it get any better, Hisako? The emotions, I mean?_

My other self went silent for a moment before responding. And I could tell by her soft voice that she was smiling. **Why don't you ask the boy holding onto you?**

 _Huh?_

I blinked, and the next thing I knew, I could see the sunset in the horizon as a calloused hand squeezed my sweaty one. The soft wind was blowing through my hair, and when turning my head, I got an eyeful of my best friend.

Hatake Kakashi, wearing his usual mask and headband, looking at me with concern and care that I KNEW I wouldn't see from his Canon counterpart.

My wonderful, _best friend Kakashi_ , staring at me with clear sympathy and worry.

"Tomoko?"

An embarrassed red was already spreading across my face because of being caught spacing out again.

… _I seriously suck for ignoring my best friend._

"Uh… Um…" I filled in intelligently, my face feeling like a heater.

 _Shit_ , that didn't sound much better.

Kakashi just shook his head in exasperation before sitting down on the tiling of the roof and crossing his legs, pulling me down to sit next to him with our intertwined fingers. I wasn't sure whether to feel uncomfortable or just weirded out.

Even if we had been best friends for so long, this was the first time Kakashi was actively trying to hold onto my hand for an extended period of time. When we first started getting to know each other, he couldn't even last a few seconds before he had to let go.

It felt like a sign that he was troubled by something if I wasn't already.

Nevertheless, I complied with his wordless request, folding my legs underneath myself in order to sit comfortably on the roof, glancing at him every now and then in confusion.

A soft noise akin to a grumble left my best friend's masked mouth before anything was said.

"... Kakashi?" I tried slowly.

"What's going on this time, Tomoko?" A low sigh left him, and I could tell by the way his shoulders were slumping that he wasn't feeling all that great about asking. "You were clearly spacing out earlier. Did something happen?"

Once again, I was caught off guard. Even when Kakashi wasn't looking directly at me, I could tell that he wanted an answer, and I couldn't just leave him hanging.

Even if my heart was going through its own marathon trying to find SOMETHING to say without sounding like the idiot I currently was.

 **Haa…** Hisako sighed too. **Tomoko-chan, quit overthinking it. Just. Say. Something.**

I looked down at our intertwined fingers before squeezing back hesitantly.

"... Are you okay with a long story, Kakashi?"

My best friend just raised his head to look at me with a fond, exasperated stare. "Tomoko, why wouldn't I be okay with it? I've dealt with you ruining at least 3 shirts in the last five years of our friendship from these talks. A long story is NOTHING in comparison."

I found myself wincing. Why did he have to keep count? I KNOW I cry a lot, but really?

Kakashi just blinked before taking on a more apologetic and sympathetic expression - at least, as much of one as his mask would allow. "... Sorry about the shirt thing. Too soon?"

"Too soon," I agreed, but despite the small bits of remorse at the memories of said shirts tugging at me, a smile was still finding itself on my lips. "... You're really okay with me rambling? Because I'm probably going to sound like an idiot."

Kakashi gave me a flat look. "Tomoko, you're not an idiot. If anything, you'd be a saint in comparison to that idiot Satoru. Just talk."

 **Funny he mention the guy…** Hisako muttered.

For some reason, relief just filled my chest, and I ended up saying the first thing that was on my mind. "Kakashi, you know I love you, right?"

Kakashi blinked. Then he blinked again, a bit more rapidly. Then I was surprised to see a dark pink rise up on his cheeks as he turned his head to not look at me. Despite not making eye contact, he was still holding onto my hand, albeit squeezing it. A bit tight, might I add.

"I-I know…." He mumbled, and judging by the strange absence of his other hand (the one that wasn't holding onto my own, I mean), I had a strange feeling it was covering his mouth. "W-What brought this on?"

 **Congratulations on making the situation awkward as all hell, Tomoko-chan! You get a trophy!**

I decided to ignore her and continue with my little spiel. "... Nothing, I just wanted to say it. You've always been here for me, so… um…" Darn, the awkward tension was getting to me too. I just gulped the lump in my throat down to continue. "I-I'm just really happy to have you, Kakashi."

My best friend twitched before slowly turning back to look at me with wide eyes.

"I-I guess the whole thing that made me space out earlier was… well, Hitoshi-san." I didn't miss how Kakashi tensed up a bit, judging by the muscles in his arms tightening only a moment after the words left my lips, and I focused my attention on our intertwined fingers in order to get a semblance of composure.

Any kind of order I would take happily considering that tears were slowly coming onto the horizon. And I did NOT want to ruin another one of Kakashi's shirts.

A soft squeeze on my hand served as my signal to continue. I took a breath, closed my eyes, and opened my mouth, even if my voice sounded something akin to sandpaper because of the emotion. "I-I guess… I know that I won't be seeing him again. I-I know that I won't be seeing him or Mamoru-san, that bad customer, ever again. But…"

"But their words still bother you?" Kakashi said softly.

I nodded. Their images were still implanted in my mind for one thing, and I knew that they wouldn't be going away for a while. "Papa was the one who said that words only hurt so much if you let them. But… I'm not really sure how to **not** let their words hurt. I'm not sure **how** to stop being so emotional like this, Kakashi."

There was a soft silence. Then Kakashi squeezed my hand again. "... Is there anything I can do?"

I lifted my head, and found myself making eye contact with warm, deep silver eyes.

 _Familiar_ silver eyes.

Eyes that had yet to be fully tainted by war, but mature enough to look into my soul.

Eyes that didn't yet go through the pain of losing comrades or suffering personal failure.

Eyes that had yet to gain the Sharingan.

Kakashi's eyes made me feel so safe, but unsure all at once.

In the end, I put on a tentative smile before answering. "... Is it okay if you could act like a soundboard and just let me ramble for a while, Kakashi? I still kinda have a lot to say."

My best friend just blinked before smiling, leaning in close so that our foreheads would touch. I wasn't expecting the gesture and found myself tensing in surprise. "K-Kakashi?"

"Go ahead Tomoko," He murmured softly, and I didn't miss how his hand squeezed mine again, almost reassuringly. "We have time. Ramble as much as you need to."

A shaky smile found its way onto my face as a sigh involuntarily left my lips. The loving support sitting right in front of me was something I KNEW was rare and lovely all at once, and coming from a boy who, in canon, probably didn't care less?

Kakashi, _my Kakashi,_ was goddamn amazing, and no one could tell me otherwise.

"I love you Kakashi. Thank you."

Once again, that same pink flush decorated my best friend's face as he suddenly pulled away for some breathing distance. The only difference from last time though was that he was still keeping eye contact with me to some extent, judging by the way his gaze darted between looking at me and the roof tiles in interest.

"... D-Do you have to keep saying that?" Was the resulting mumble that left his masked lips.

I ended up giggling. "Yes, Kakashi, I do."

Kakashi just gave me another flat look. "Why?"

"Because I love you and you deserve to hear that kind of stuff more often!" I insisted, bright smile on my face now.

Kakashi just sighed. "You're such a weirdo."

"Says the bookworm." I shot back.

Kakashi ended up facepalming with the hand that wasn't holding mine, and even with the silver hair covering his face, I could still make out the pink tips of his ears. "J-Just talk, okay?"

… Well, there went the warm fuzziness of the mood.

Nonetheless, I could tell my best friend still wanted answers. And Vy back in her day found it beneficial to talk to others, right? Why would this be any different?

I just took a breath before squeezing Kakashi's hand again. "... I guess the huge thing about those two was what they said. T-They…" Oh dear. Just the thought of those memories was making me emotional again, judging by how my heart was clenching in on itself.

" _See, you fuckers?! This wench could easily die with just a hand! Do you really want to relax knowing someone like me could take her away?! Start working harder, you bitches, or I'll kill her right now!"_

" _I mean, really? Why make such a fuss over a stupid pianist? If she's killed off, then you could easily replace her with some other bitch!"_

I forced the first signs of tears back into my chest to keep talking. "They… they did call me a bitch. Even though I'm sure I didn't do anything, they still made it out like I was _useless._ A nothing in comparison to them. A-And I know it's not true, but there's still a part of me wondering if they're _right_. I-If I'm really doing enough for everybody or not. If… If I'm really useful."

The sudden death-grip on my hand seemed to say otherwise. "... Why Tomoko?" Kakashi's quiet tone just spoke volumes, and it felt like there was so much on me to where the words couldn't come out.

But even then, I forced myself to continue. Kakashi was still listening. "I-It's just… I end up questioning myself a lot sometimes, Kakashi." I confessed, squeezing his hand back in an attempt to reign my emotions back in. "If I'm doing enough for you, for Obito-kun, for Rin-chan, for everyone back home, and at Nagareboshi. My piano certainly helped a lot of people, b-but… but is it really _good_ enough?"

Kakashi just squeezed my hand as a sign to continue. It wasn't the point of a death-grip like before, but it was enough to let me know that I could keep talking. "I-I just end up worrying, you know? That I'm not doing my part to help everybody in this war. There are even moments where I think I _should've_ been a ninja, like you and everyone else, so that I could **help** out in some way - so that I could understand you and Team Minato in some way… but… but I know I wouldn't be able to do it." A shaky sigh left me in exchange for holding back any sign of tears. "I can't really bring out my chakra or even help in a fight… so all this time, I've been Nagareboshi's pianist trying to help the war effort in my own way. But…"

"Satoru's words brought it all into question, didn't it?" Kakashi concluded solemnly.

I nodded, already feeling tired.

In roughly three to four years, Kannabi Bridge would happen. And were my friends ready?

Was **I** ready?

I didn't know.

Then again, I never did know until it happened, right?

Up until now, I was hoping that my actions, my music, were bringing people closer together to where the mission might not happen - if we could be that generous. Or on a smaller scale, Team Minato could be close enough - strong enough together, to where they all could come home safely.

But…

 **Are you really doing everything you could possibly do right now?** Hisako finished.

There were still some people who were upset. Mamoru-san and… Satoru-kun too, they both hated me before I could even attempt to help them.

So where did I go wrong?

Then, a forehead slammed into my own. Hard.

The forehead protector didn't help in the slightest.

"Eep!" I found myself squeaking, the pain hitting me almost head-on as I recoiled from the blow, a hand reaching up to massage the now sore spot while opening one eye in confusion. "K-Kakashi?"

My best friend simply sighed and scooted over to be shoulder-to-shoulder with me, giving me a flat look. "Tomoko, now you're just worrying too much."

"... Eh?"

Kakashi shook his head, leaning his forehead against me again, hitai-ite and all. "You're _not_ a bitch first up, alright? You're Nagareboshi Cafe's main pianist. You're an _idol_ that even Hokage-sama acknowledged. That's not something you can so easily brush off."

I didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or bewildered.

Kakashi still leaned against me, hand gripping mine after all this time. "I'm not sure what goes on in that head of yours, but you HAVE been doing enough. If anything, you've been doing **more** than enough."

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

 _I-Is he serious?_

"Tomoko…" Kakashi opened his eyes to just give me an exasperated face. "Why do you even THINK that you haven't done enough for us? You **saved** Dad, you helped bring Team Minato together, you gave so many tired shinobi a place to rest after a battle…" He sighed again. "And you gave me a new home."

 _Doki doki._ I was sure I was blushing now.

"I-I never really knew my mom, even before I met you because she apparently died when I was born." I didn't miss how Kakashi's voice seemed to crack by a small margin. "Back at the compound, it was only Dad and I. We were happy, but…" A soft sigh brushed the air between us. "But aside from Minato-sensei and Kushina-san, I didn't really know what it was like to have a true, big family."

 **Does he mean…?**

Kakashi looked at me with an unreadable expression before tugging his mask down to give me a full view of his soft smile. "It was because of you that I was able to experience that."

 _Doki._

I was sure I was a lobster or a tomato by now. "K-Kakashi…"

My best friend just scoffed softly, bumping my head with his lightly. "So why do you keep putting so much on yourself? You don't **have** to be a ninja. You don't **have** to hold it all in by yourself. I keep telling you to rely on me if you need help, okay? So quit acting like an idiot and see what I see. See what everyone else sees about you."

 _Doki doki._

I ended up averting my eyes to just get ahold of myself. Why was my heart beating so fast?

And why was I feeling so happy?

I turned back to Kakashi after a moment, taking in his unmasked face. "You… you really mean that?"

Now he was frowning. "Does it **look** like I'd lie to you, Tomoko?"

In my shock, I duly shook my head. Kakashi just gave me a flat look in response before tugging at my hand again. The next thing I knew, he was hugging me, chin hooked over my shoulder as his right hand finally let go of my left to wrap around my back in a comforting gesture. "So quit feeling insecure about yourself, baka," He muttered into my shoulder. "Just recognize that we ALL appreciate you, okay?"

It was as if the floodgates to all happy emotions were opened, and relief was the first thing I felt.

And over all that, I couldn't help but feel warm. Even with the sun already gone from the sky in exchange for the pale moon.

All I could register was warmth.

Warmth, safety, and happiness.

In the end, I just reached over to hug Kakashi back, smiling what felt like a real smile for the first time in a week.

"... Kakashi?"

A soft breath near my ear. "Yeah?"

"I really do love you, you know?"

A scoff. Despite the small twitch running through my best friend's figure, he still tightened the hug on me. "I know Tomoko. You really don't have to repeat it so much."

I just smiled again. "I don't have to, but I want to!"

From the close distance, I could feel my best friend sigh in exasperation. "... What am I supposed to do with you?"

The warmth in my heart was still there though, and it was all because of this wonderful masked ninja. And I just wanted to show my appreciation, whether it was in words or tightening the already close hug. "... I really do love you Kakashi, okay?"

A chuckle was my answer. "I love you too, Tomoko."

* * *

The last thing Nohara Rin expected to get in the mail that morning was a party invitation.

More so a bright blue envelope with her name written out in graceful violet pen.

When she opened it at her desk, the first thing that greeted her was run-of-the-mill stationary. Nothing too colorful in comparison to the envelope, the paper being a plain beige color. When she unfolded it though, the same violet pen greeted her with an almost happy sheen, spelling out the following words in a cheerful manner:

" _Hello Rin-chan!_

 _You are cordially invited to Nagareboshi Cafe_ _tonight_ _for our first dance party!_

 _Please wear whatever formal clothes you have and bring a smile!_

 _We'll see you there!_

 _\- The Hoshino Family"_

Judging by the handwriting, it looked like it was Tomoko's work. But Rin couldn't help but feel confused.

Why a dance party with the Third Shinobi World War still in motion?

Nevertheless, Rin just smiled and shrugged. Knowing Nagareboshi Cafe and the family behind its reins, it was probably because of the village being at war that the dance party was put into place.

After that whole fight with Satoru, it had been mission after mission. And why not take a break?

That was why Rin ended up looking through her closet, pulling out the nicest dress and sandals she had (being a sleeveless white dress going down to her knees accompanied by a black cardigan and a periwinkle sash, finished off with low black heels) to change.

Then, that evening, when stepping out of her apartment, the first thing she noticed were familiar orange goggles…

"Obito?" The name slipped out almost instinctively, and if not for those same goggles, she wouldn't have recognized him.

The Uchiha was suited up entirely, with a formal vest, pants, and dress shoes! The only things breaking the image was his spiky hair, the aforementioned orange goggles, and the lopsided tie. Obito ended up turning to her at the sound of her voice, grinning brightly. "Hey Rin! I'm here to pick you up for the dance party!"

"You didn't have to," But despite her words, Rin was smiling when locking her door and joining him. Seeing an old friend and teammate would do that to you.

"I want to, though Rin! Let's go together!" And that grin was just irresistible…

Rin opted for a giggle before starting to walk with the Uchiha striding up beside her. Thankfully, the cafe wasn't that far from her apartment, only really being a few blocks away, but once the familiar street was getting close, the music was getting louder.

… And what was with all the lights? Rin swore that Nagareboshi didn't have that much flashy stuff in their arsenal.

Once the familiar front doors loomed into view, Obito was the one to push them open.

And both ninja nearly got blinded by the bright light.

"... When did you guys get a disco ball?" Obito muttered dryly.

"Obito-kun? Rin-chan?" The familiar, high-pitched voice helped anchor Rin back into reality, and when opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was her civilian friend in the same kimono dress from the last special occasion, with the same bright magenta obi & white-blue-yellow skirt and collar. A white hair ribbon tied off the end of her right hair strand, and with the sparkles of happiness in her blue eyes, Tomoko looked very pretty. "Hey!"

Immediately, Rin and Obito found themselves engulfed in a warm hug before the girl pulled away with a bright smile. "Come in! Come in! The party's just getting started!"

"W-Wait, Tomoko-chan, where did you get the disco ball?!" Obito interjected while getting escorted into the cafe alongside the medic. Rin was just doing her best to not get too bothered by the light display. Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as some of the other missions of similar environments, but previously quiet Nagareboshi Cafe - having disco? Shocker.

The girl in front of them blinked before turning her head towards them. "Rented! It's just for a night, anyways. Papa and Mama are heads of the music department this time, so I'm mainly acting as the waitress tonight!"

It was a nice change from the depressed girl Rin had seen in the last few months, so she couldn't help smiling back.

And once they were seated with drinks, the music started. The disco ball itself was placed in the center of the cafe above the stage, so seeing it take on a more dull hue for the sake of dance was a well-needed change.

Rin just wasn't expecting to see Judai-san AND Hikari-san take center stage with some other musicians she didn't recognize to play a catchy tune. There wasn't even a signal for it like previous Nagareboshi performances - all the musicians did was exchange one glance with one another before playing their instruments.

And then Rin saw Tomoko start to dance. Once the tray she was holding was placed on a nearby counter, it was as if something came over the girl because she started spinning around without a care in the world. Sure, Rin wasn't really sure if she could classify it as 'dancing', since the most the civilian girl was doing was twirling and sidestepping others' toes enough to come off as a free-style movement. But the medic couldn't miss the bright grin on the girl's face. Even when spinning in circles on her own, skirt fluttering in the air and hands swishing along her sides, Tomoko looked - was - happy.

Before she knew it, the dancing civilian almost 'waltzed' up to hers and Obito's table again, right hand motioning in a 'come here and join me' gesture. If the medic didn't know any better, it was as if those blue eyes were saying "Come to the dark side - we have music!" Rin honestly wasn't sure on her dancing skills and initially put her hands up in the kindest way of saying no without voicing it, but Tomoko didn't want to take no for an answer.

The next thing Rin knew, she AND Obito were getting pulled up from their chairs by the civilian towards the dance floor, and even with her initial thought process saying otherwise, there was just something about the atmosphere that made it easy to let go of any worry.

Not to mention once Tomoko let go of them with that same smile on her face, Obito just gave her a similar big grin before teasingly giving a bow.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

Rin did her best to hide a snicker in exchange for putting her hand in his larger one. "I'd love to."

And soon enough, everyone around her was dancing. She couldn't even recognize the various styles being used amongst the many passerby, focusing on her teammate and enjoying herself.

Amongst the many suits and dresses in the crowd, however, there was always that hint of magenta obi lurking around. And Rin could've sworn she saw a sliver of _someone's_ silver hair before focusing on Obito again.

Oh well.

They said 'dance', right? So let's dance!

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : First up, I want to give a warm and heartfelt thank you to everyone who reviewed my "Announcement" chapter that was released recently. I was in a really difficult position emotionally at the time, and the fact that you guys came out to support me just was the thing I needed. A special thanks goes to _Goldspark1_ , _kristina0lynn_ , _adiamusGEN, Elena Parker, Chamele, Nenecchi, NatNicole, zerom1v, xXlaniidaeXx, Yolea Irk's, littlewave500, bebepantheon, PondRiverWilliams, The Name Is Greed, Noob4Life,_ and _Snow Catt_ for their various messages, whether through review or PM. The support was really appreciated, and just thank you.

This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys - whether you've been with me since the beginning or just recently found me! Thanks again!

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to work on studying for finals and finishing her paper!


	40. Chapter 34: Heading Out & Staying Back

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is specifically Kyle Landry's Improv piano cover of _TenTen's Theme_ , an unreleased track from the original _Naruto_ anime. Tomoko doesn't actually play it (considering what happens to her this chapter), but it's still fitting. I was initially thinking of using LeeandLie's newly released cover of _Butterfly_ from Digimon Adventure (since it is an amazing song), but with the recent airing of the last episode of _Naruto Shippuden_ , I thought this theme would be a good homage to what may be the end of an era. Sure, we're getting the Boruto anime, but it won't be the same.

 _Naruto_ has been around as an anime for a long time. So this theme, I feel, really conveys my feelings on its conclusion.

So please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 34: Heading Out & Staying Back_

A few days after the dance party, sunlight was shining through my window when it happened.

If anything, it felt like a normal morning, where I had to wake up to start cleaning around the house and Nagareboshi Cafe. But for some reason, I couldn't get up.

I didn't _feel_ well enough to get up.

When opening my eyes that morning, it felt like an entire bag of hot coals was sitting on my head. My body felt sore all over, and heat was piling specifically around my face and forehead.

What was going on with me?

I didn't feel _this_ bad last night when going to sleep.

In an attempt to make it all go away, I tossed around in my futon to find a more comfortable position than just my side, closing my eyes. If it was this bad, I was hoping to get at least a few more hours of rest.

But then Mama came into the room. Normally, I would be the one to go around waking everyone up in the house, but with my body like this, it looked like Mama would be taking that position. She was the first one to find me, curled up in the futon probably looking like a sick duckling.

"Tomoko-chan? It's morning. It's time to get up..." I didn't have to look up to know that she was confused. Her soft whisper said more than enough, and the quiet footsteps were getting closer to me before the floorboards creaked with her weight. A soft hand landed on my forehead, brushing my tangled bangs back before resting on my skin for a few moments. Her palm was so cool to the touch to where I unconsciously found myself leaning into it for some relief.

Unfortunately, it pulled back far too quickly. "Oh kami." Mama breathed, and her voice took on a worried, motherly tone. "Tomoko-chan, you have a fever!"

I just opened my eyes to see her concerned blue orbs. "M-Mama, not so loud…" Sheesh, even my voice sounded bad.

Mama frowned before brushing some of my hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry, dear. Just wait here, Tomoko-chan, okay? I'll go get Papa and we'll see if a doctor can look at you."

 **Nothing you can do BUT wait, dear.**

… _Hisako. Do you know what happened?_

 **It looks like a fever to me, Tomoko-chan. Might be because it's spring already, and we both know how bad sickness could be in that season in Vy's memories.**

Well, no shit there.

Nevertheless, I did my best to make myself comfortable in my futon, even when feeling the beginnings of sweat. A few minutes passed before those same soft footsteps approached again, and the sound of water dripping into a basin reached my ears.

"Tomoko-chan, I'll put this cloth on you, okay?" Mama was back by the sounds of it, and even with my eyes closed and my breathing a bit labored, I attempted to nod back, exhaustion setting in.

If being sick as _Vy_ was bad enough (with her encountering food poisoning at least _twice_ ), then this was pretty similar in feeling, alright.

That same hand reached over to brush my bangs back before placing a cold, wet cloth on my head. It was both a great and queasy feeling, since the chill helped with the heat while also highlighting how vulnerable I was.

When was the last time I was actually _sick?_

Soon enough, my ears could pick up the strides of other footsteps.

"Hikari? What's the matter?" _Papa._ I was too tired to look up, but I knew it was him without the rough footfalls on the tiled floors. The same, long strides sounded near me before another presence made itself known near my side. "Oh god… Tomoko-chan?" His voice went down a few notches, concern leaking into the familiar sound before it turned in Mama's direction. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Without opening my eyes, I knew that Mama was worried. "I just found her like this, and she was burning up, Judai. Do we have a thermometer somewhere?"

A long sigh greeted her. "I'll get it. Do you want me to call up a doctor, too?"

I opened my eyes slowly to see Mama smile softly. "Please do, dear."

Papa grinned back. "Alright." Then I was surprised to see him turn to me, brown eyes swirling with what I knew was love as a large hand gently rested on my hair, ruffling it softly. "Just rest up, Tomoko-chan, okay?"

"Okay Papa…" I attempted to smile, but by then, sleep was slowly gaining on me and by the time he had already left the room, I found my vision going black.

* * *

"- looks like a bad fever. Luckily, there's nothing much aside from that."

 _Huh... ? Who is that?_

"Will she get better, Doctor?"

 _Mama's voice?_

"Don't worry, ma'am, your daughter should be fine. Just a day of rest without work and she should be back to normal by tomorrow morning. I recommend warm soup and lots of sleep."

The sound of a bag being zipped up and shuffling of a.. coat?

"Thank you, Doctor."

"No worries. All I can do for the daughter of one of our best shinobi."

"... I'm retired though, Doctor."

 _Papa…?_

"Nonsense. Even when retired, you're still a ninja at heart. And we're all grateful for what you've done in the previous war, Judai-san."

A familiar scoff. "Thanks then."

"Well, if you'll excuse me." Footsteps sounded, almost like a combination of three pairs of feet at once, each second making them farther and farther away from my side before finally disappearing in the horizon with the door creaking behind them.

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a familiar navy blue mask.

Even with my pounding head, I could tell that Kakashi was smiling. His forehead protector was shining gently in the warm sun, and his eyes crinkled in relief. "Hey Tomoko."

"K-Kakashi?" My voice sounded coarse, and my dry throat wasn't helping anything. Despite the pervading feeling of helplessness, I did my best to not complain, only really noticing the area of my room before refocusing on my best friend. "What time is it…?"

"... The first thing you ask when waking up is what _time_ it is?" My best friend looked almost miffed if not for the mask on his face, but nevertheless shrugged before tugging my blanket up to cover my chin. "Anyways, it's almost 10 in the morning. Nagareboshi should be opening up soon."

Panic started to settle in. "T-Then I should be getting up by now-!" But before I could even think of shifting upwards in my futon, Kakashi's hand held me down by my shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed in exasperation.

"What do you think you could do with that kind of fever, Tomoko?" Even without saying anything, I could tell he was close to scoffing. But despite that, his hand was still gentle in pushing me down, and I soon found myself back in my futon without much restraint. Then again, being sick meant feeling weak like all hell. "Just lie down and rest up. Uncle Judai is handling the cafe for now."

A tired sigh left me before I pulled the covers up to my nose in an attempt to hide whatever heat was on my face, sickness or otherwise. "... What about you, Kakashi? I thought you had a mission today…"

My masked friend blinked before shrugging. "I guess I'll be late by now."

There was a long pause.

 **He's joking, right? Please tell me he's joking, Tomoko-chan.**

"... Kakashi, when were you supposed to meet up with Minato-san and the others?" I deadpanned as best as I could, ignoring my sore throat.

Kakashi just gave me a sideways glance before crossing his arms across his chest. "..."

"... Kakashi," I tried again, more firmly.

Another few seconds passed. "... 20 minutes ago." Was the resounding mumble.

I didn't know whether to facepalm or smile. "Kakashi, you didn't have to stay back."

If I didn't know any better, it looked like my best friend was _pouting_ from a specific angle. Then again, his mask and the sunlight made it a bit hard to see his full face, so I could only really generalize. "I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He turned his head to lean close to me, and it was that moment that I could see how much _worry_ lined his face. Heck, my 10 year old ninja friend would've passed off for being **15** with those stress lines. "You really threw us into a bind, you know that?"

 **… He must've been waiting for you for a while.**

"I-I'm sorry…" Even with the pervading heat in my entire being, I still attempted to smile, raising one hand towards him. Kakashi only had to turn his head by a small margin to notice, and immediately grabbed my hand in his, squeezing my fingers reassuringly. "But are you… are you really going to be okay?"

"Not sure. This is my first time being late, intentional or otherwise." Kakashi just seemed to slump in on himself before looking at me again, silver eyes soft while squeezing my hand again. "I think Minato-sensei should be coming right about…"

A yellow flash resounded in the area.

"Kakashi." Minato-san's voice, both bemused and authoritative all at once. "Where have you been? You're late."

"- Now." My best friend finished.

I did my best to hide a giggle under my blanket.

Soon enough, I could see the blue that was the Jounin clothes of Minato-san before a leg kneeled near my bedside. "... Is Tomoko-chan the reason why?"

Kakashi didn't say anything, opting only to nod while resting my hand against his folded leg, still holding onto it after all this time.

Minato-san only chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?" Then he turned to look at me, blue eyes swirling with sympathy and concern almost immediately. "I'm guessing Tomoko-chan got sick and you didn't want to leave, right?"

Another nod on my best friend's part. I just glanced between the two ninja before doing my best to shrug, coming out as just a fumbling shudder while under the blankets.

Minato-san gave me what appeared to be a pitying stare before turning back to Kakashi. "I understand the sentiment, Kakashi, but being late like this can't become a habit, alright? We have a C-Rank Mission today."

Kakashi's head shot up from his slumped position almost immediately to look at the Jounin with wide eyes while I found myself freezing.

 _C-Rank?_

On one hand, yay! Kakashi and Team Minato get to do something other than chores!

On the other hand, _holy fricking shit,_ a C-Rank mission.

Considering HOW the Land of Waves went for the original Team 7 in canon, I wasn't feeling that great. The fever wasn't helping either.

Thankfully, the two ninja noticed my despairing expression before I did, blinking. "T-Tomoko-chan, there's no need to look so panicked. It's just a guarding and delivery mission," Minato-san resembled a deer caught in headlights with his wide eyes, hands up in the air as if surrendering… something.

Um…. huh?

"... Minato-sensei, how long will the mission be?" Kakashi said slowly. And… was he gripping my hand a bit tighter than before?

 **Please tell me your blood is still flowing through that hand, dear.**

I tried to flex my fingers. Judging by the lack of pins and needles, blood was still there, thankfully.

So then why was Kakashi holding onto me so tightly?

Nevertheless, the Jounin gave a sheepish smile. "A few days, Kakashi. We'll actually be heading out to the border to help escort some of our Suna allies back to the Land of Winds with some other squads. Hokage-sama thought this mission would be good to make up for the fact that Obito and Rin recently 'lost' a teammate to join them in the Chunin Exams."

 _What?_

When did a C-Rank equal making up for the Chunin Exams? Was there something I missed?

 **… Field promotions, Tomoko-chan. Field promotions.**

Leave it to Hisako to know something like that. I know back in canon, it was established that becoming Chunin meant taking the Chunin Exams, but what about in times of war? Considering how… well, ugly the previous attempt of bringing an all-genin Team Minato went and the dire situation the village was in, a field promotion wasn't fully unheard of.

Even if Vy was still mostly used to things in Naruto's generation, who experienced at least 13 years of iffy peace at best.

It was easy to forget that the Third Shinobi World War was going on with my civilian position.

Nonetheless, I soon found Kakashi glancing at me, and I didn't miss how his silver eyes flickered with concern. I guess that explains the hand thing. Even with my fever, I did my best to squeeze his hand back, smiling. "Go ahead, Kakashi."

My best friend just glanced between Minato-san and I before looking down, taking apparent interest in the pattern of my blanket. "... Are you sure?"

Even with the impending headache, I found myself giggling. "Kakashi, I thought I was the one who worried in this house."

The masked nin looked almost affronted now as he pointedly stared elsewhere, grip on my hand loosening a little bit.

I glanced at Minato-san, and the Jounin shrugged before smiling. Then, the Yellow Flash pointed in Kakashi's direction with his right hand, mouthing to me: _Please convince him._

When did I become a moral compass? And why was Minato-san being the bystander this time?

Anyways, I just smiled again before squeezing my best friend's hand. Thankfully, it had the intended effect of making him look back at me with somewhat wide eyes, and if not for the situation at hand, my heart could've easily dropped to my stomach.

Kakashi was conflicted. If anything, he was visibly upset with the idea of leaving me, judging by the deep frown etched into his mask, and I couldn't help but feel touched and concerned all at once.

My _best friend_ Kakashi was worried about my being sick, and I was really happy to know that he cared enough to stay back and risk being late - but I was also concerned about his being… intentionally late.

The last thing on my mind was my somehow being the cause for my Kakashi's future 'perpetually-late' habit that his canon self had. More so possibly becoming the main 'go-to-excuse' for a possibly older ninja I would get to know in the next few years.

"Kakashi, just go, okay? Team Minato needs you." The migraine was coming on pretty quickly, but I did my best to ignore it and continue smiling. My best friend had to hear this. "I-I'll be right here and it's just a fever. I'll be okay."

Even with my words, that masked frown wasn't going away. If anything, Kakashi just looked more upset, squeezing my hand a little tighter. "But Tomoko… I won't see you for a few days. Sure, Uncle Judai and Dad are really capable, but what if something happens -"

"Nothing will happen, Kakashi." I was honestly shocked that I was still being so patient considering that _I_ was the bedridden one. Not to mention how in canon, the Jounin Kakashi ended up in the hospital bed more often than the other members of Team 7, so I didn't know whether to see it as irony at its finest. "If anything, I'll be stuck in bed sleeping off this stupid fever at home. Who attacks someone in their home? Mama, Papa, and Uncle Sakumo can and will take care of me. Just go out there and kick some enemy butt for me, alright?"

My best friend blinked before sighing. "Alright." He conceded slowly, reluctantly letting go of my hand. The immediate lack of warmth hit me almost instantly, and a part of me was already missing it when he spoke again. "Just… stay safe, okay? Don't do anything reckless."

I just raised a sweaty eyebrow. "Kakashi, I'm stuck in bed. How can I do anything reckless?"

Now Kakashi was frowning at me again. Thankfully it wasn't so much of a worried frown than the usual exasperated counterpart. "You know what I mean, Tomoko."

I shrugged before reaching over to touch his hand again. For some reason, it was at this exact moment that my body decided to put in the pins and needles in my fingers, so I ended up lightly stroking the back of his palm before raising my pinky. "Don't do anything reckless out there either, Kakashi, okay? P-Promise me that."

 **Do it before she passes out again.** Hisako muttered.

The masked nin just looked down at my pinky before smiling softly and hooking his own with it, finishing the gesture with a gentle shake of our hands. "I promise. And you take care of yourself."

My vision was already starting to become blurry with sleepiness as I nodded, tired hum leaving my mouth. Minato-san just looked like a smiling, yellow-green blob by the time I got to say one last thing to my best friend. "... Love you Kakashi."

Once my hand fell back onto the blankets and sleep started taking me over again, I swore I could've heard a chuckle as the covers were tucked under my chin.

"I love you too, Tomoko. I'll see you in a few days."

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE!" Was the first thing Kakashi heard when leaving Nagareboshi. The Chunin held back every urge to strangle the Uchiha and opted for a sigh.

Kakashi didn't know whether to appreciate or despise Minato-sensei's Hiraishin now.

On one hand, it was quick in getting you to a specific location, in this case being the village gates.

On the other hand, it didn't give you enough time to (personally) prepare for any curve-balls the other side could give. In this case, a miffed Uchiha Obito yelling at the first chance he got when Kakashi showed up.

"Seriously, Bakashi!" The Uchiha was actively glaring at him, and if not for the circumstances on hand, Kakashi felt a migraine coming on. "You're later than ME! Seriously, I came on time today!"

Why in all hell did he decide to show up late again?

Tired blue eyes and a sweaty, red face passed through his mind's eye.

… Oh yeah. Tomoko.

Kakashi wondered at moments how much he could take being with the girl and all. She was someone very important to him, sure, but if staying back out of concern meant dealing with a teammate yelling at you, he wasn't as happy with his past self's decision.

And here he thought taking a page out of the currently yelling Uchiha's book would fly just fine. Obito used to be late almost all the time because of helping one old lady after another. Why not stay back himself and help a friend?

But judging by Minato-sensei's badly hidden chuckles, it seemed to be funny enough.

Thankfully, before Obito could continue going on his tirade, Rin took the chance to speak up with a sheepish smile, placing a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder to placate him. "Anyways, Kakashi, why were you late? This is really rare, considering how strung up you were about missions."

Kakashi found himself sighing before speaking honestly. "Tomoko actually got a fever this morning and because of it, I ended up losing track of time." He was starting to hate the heat suddenly flooding his face at this point from the embarrassment. The last thing he wanted to do was for his teammates to see him like this. "... I wanted to make sure she was alright."

Obito's mouth immediately shut into a thin line as the rage disappeared from his eyes. "A fever? Is Tomoko-chan okay?"

The Chunin shrugged, smiling a little bit at the thought. "Thankfully, yes. Aunt Hikari called a doctor over and luckily, it's just a fever. She just has to sleep it off for a while."

Rin's worried stare wasn't helping the strange dread he was feeling in his chest though. "Kakashi, do you want me to take a look at her later?"

"Another time, Rin," Minato-sensei interrupted, hand landing on Kakashi's shoulder. The sudden touch nearly made the Chunin jump if not for the raised voice, and his nerves were immediately on alert for the next announcement. "We have a C-Rank mission today."

"C-Rank?!" Obito and Rin said in unison. Judging by the varying amounts of joy on their faces, the spark of surprise more noticeable in Rin's brown eyes, Kakashi immediately knew that this was going to be an interesting mission.

A few seconds of silence passed before anyone reacted. As expected, a large grin burst onto Obito's face as he bent his knees before jumping. "Minato-sensei, I love you~!"

Kakashi made sure to duck away from the surrounding area so that his teammate collided with the Jounin as expected. Being with Tomoko meant learning how to either take on or avoid similar hugs after all.

"O-Oi Obito!" Despite the rather large tackle, Minato was smiling as his arms immediately wrapped around the Uchiha. "The hug's appreciated, but it isn't as simple as that."

Rin took the time to tilt her head in confusion, a hand tugging at her hair band for a second. "What do you mean, sensei?"

Minato sighed before lightly pushing Obito away to speak. "As you all probably know, after the whole thing with Satoru, there really wasn't enough time to find a replacement Genin to take Kakashi's place for the Chunin Exams this year, so instead, Hokage-sama wanted us to take this mission."

Kakashi had a bad feeling in his gut. Adding in his teacher's tense shoulders, this was more than just a 'C-Rank escort mission'. He didn't want to believe it, considering how casual the Jounin was when talking about it with Tomoko earlier, but this was different.

Minato-sensei had the face of a seasoned ninja instead of the casual carefreeness he was used to for the past few months.

The words felt like sawwood in his mouth. "... This is more than just a C-Rank escort mission, isn't it, Minato-sensei?"

The Jounin glanced at Kakashi before curtly nodding, turning his head to look towards the horizon. "I'll explain everything once we're outside the village, alright? Make sure to bring everything with you."

That explained Minato-sensei's earlier orders to pack enough for a few days. Obito and Rin just shared a confused glance with him before adjusting their packs and starting to walk.

Kakashi sighed.

Now he was wondering whether or not it was a good thing Tomoko was far too sick to see this.

She would probably blow a gasket knowing that Minato-sensei blatantly lied to her.

* * *

"-moko-chan. Tomoko-chan."

A soft hand shook my shoulder, and my eyelids felt heavy when opening up.

The first thing I saw was familiar silver hair.

"... Kakashi?" Was the tired mutter that left my lips.

Immediately, a warm, tired chuckle greeted me as the same hand gently wrapped around my back to pull me up to a sitting position. Judging by the muscle, I could tell it wasn't my best friend.

With reality coming to me a few seconds later, I could feel the embarrassment flood me as I looked up to see wrinkled, silver eyes. "I-I'm sorry Uncle Sakumo…"

The former White Fang just smiled at me. "Don't worry, Tomoko-chan. How are you feeling anyways?"

I found myself blinking slowly before wiggling my fingers. Judging by the amount of exhaustion and heat still flowing throughout my skin, it looked like I wasn't fully better yet. A tired sigh left me as my hand slowly went up to wipe at my eyes. "Still tired, Uncle Sakumo… What time is it?"

The ninja kept on that same smile as he folded the top of my blanket into a small rectangle over my legs, the same hand still holding me up. "Almost noon, Tomoko-chan. Judai told me to wake you up since you need to eat something before drinking some medicine, alright?"

A frown found itself on my face. "I hate being sick…"

Uncle Sakumo just blinked before chuckling again, hand reaching up to squeeze my shoulder. "Don't we all hate the feeling, Tomoko-chan. Don't we all." Even with the laughter, I could tell the smile was genuine as he squeezed my shoulder again. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I just looked up at him before shrugging, taking a slow breath. Even with my fever, it should've been fine. All I had to do was rest up and get better.

So then why did I have such a bad feeling in my gut?

Why did I feel so _worried_?

My gaze found its way out towards the window.

 _Kakashi…_

* * *

The Chunin found himself sneezing in mid-jump from a tree branch.

"Are you okay, Kakashi?" Rin piped up, immediately rushing up to his position with a concerned gaze. "Don't tell me you're sick too."

Minato-sensei only turned his head behind him while Obito fully looked back with worry swirling in his eyes. Even without the goggles, it was obvious that the Uchiha was concerned.

Kakashi just grimaced before wiping at his nose. "No Rin, I'm fine. I think someone's talking about me, though."

Obito leapt back a few paces so that he was at Kakashi's side, blinking. "Who?"

The Chunin couldn't shake off the strange feeling in his chest, but nevertheless opened his mouth to speak. "... For a second, I thought I heard Tomoko's voice."

His two teammates glanced at each other before placing their hands on Kakashi's head.

The Chunin was not amused. "... Guys, I'm really not sick. So hands off."

The two Genin pulled back almost immediately with sheepish faces. "... Just let me treat you if something does happen, Kakashi, okay?" Rin said slowly.

Kakashi just shrugged before jumping ahead to reach his sensei's side.

And from the closer distance, the Chunin could tell that Minato-sensei was tense. With the additional poker face and the colder air, this wasn't good. He opened his mouth. "... Minato-sensei?"

The Jounin didn't turn his head. "Later Kakashi. We're not at our destination yet."

The tone of authority immediately signalled silence, and Kakashi begrudgingly went along with it. With every leap into the trees, the uncertainty continued to eat at him even more.

 _Why did Minato-sensei lie to Tomoko like that?_

 _Where are we going?_

 _What are we supposed to do?_

Once a clearing started to come closer to their position, Kakashi pushed his feet forwards.

Minato-sensei landed on the ground first, dust cloud rising from his sandals as he kneeled for only a moment. Once he stood up, Kakashi landed behind him, narrowly avoiding Obito and Rin crashing into his back. They still had to work on their landing - at least a little.

Thankfully they (namely Obito) weren't bad enough to push him into the ground like before.

And then Minato-sensei took a step to the side for the three ninja to see their surroundings.

Kakashi found a lump forming in his throat.

Dirt ground instead of paved roads. Pale beige tents, pitched into the dirt with strong stakes and forming two lines on the sides of the clearing. And various Konoha ninja, all looking to be about Chunin or Jounin level, running around the entire site, whether carrying various supplies of water and kunai or supporting wounded comrades.

And blood.

So much blood.

Whether it was on the ground, tents, or even on a fellow shinobi, the bright red was almost everywhere.

Judging by the shocked gasps from his teammates behind him, Kakashi wasn't the only one seeing this anymore.

"... I'm sorry for not saying it before, but we couldn't risk anyone overhearing until now." Minato said softly, voice quiet enough to pass in the tense winds and be lost in the crowd's overbearing chatter. "Since we couldn't get Team Minato into the Chunin Exams, the next alternative was helping out near the front lines at the border. I hope you're all ready for a fight."

All the shinobi in the area took that moment to turn their heads and look at them.

Kakashi found himself frowning.

 _We're at goddamn war now._

A hand instinctively found its way towards the opening clasp of his kunai pouch, and the Chunin held back a sigh.

 _I'm sorry Tomoko. I don't know if I can hold you up to that promise._

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : Not much to say here except that this chapter was LONG overdue. I'm really sorry for taking so long, but honestly, I had to push my time towards finals, which is why Chapter 34 is so late.

But a warm and special thanks to all those who reviewed Chapter 33! The feedback really cheered me up when I was stressed during those study moments. But now with Spring Break in motion, I'm back in action!

Thanks to everyone who's supported me so far! As of March 24th, _Civilian Pianist_ currently has 578 reviews, 984 followers, and 783 favorites! This chapter is dedicated to you all!

Love you lots!

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out now to brainstorm and write Chapter 35 as soon as possible!


	41. Chapter 35: Discord or Disboard?

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is Animenz Piano Sheets' cover of _Again_ from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Even though I still need to finish the Fullmetal Alchemist anime in general, this song really stood out to me for showing the uncertainty and tension felt by the various characters in its visuals. You WANT to root for Edward and Alphonse, but at the same time, care about them to where you question their actions at moments - at least that was how it was for me reading the first 10 volumes of the original manga. So based on that, I felt that this theme fits the chapter perfectly.

On the other hand, for an alternate theme, I'll point you to the unnamed soundtrack that was played during the newly released trailer of _No Game No Life: Zero_ , the animated movie currently being made specifically for the No Game No Life series. Seeing this trailer really helped me with writing this chapter, and please check the trailer out for yourself if you're a fan of the original 2014 anime and the light novels! Madhouse did ANOTHER amazing job!

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 35: Discord or Disboard?_

"Excuse my language, sir, but **what the fuck?!** "

Namikaze Minato immediately found himself covering up his mouth as the Third Hokage lurched back (or more specifically flinched) in his seat at the sudden outburst. Out of anything the Third was expecting, **that** wasn't it.

Was he taking cues from **Kushina** of all people?

Or was it Judai?

"... Do you have a problem with my decision, Minato?" The Third asked slowly.

"I-I mean…" Minato sighed into his hands before letting them drop at his sides. "Hokage-sama, you **saw** as much of Tomoko's memories as I did. My team is in those memories, facing their **deaths** , more so than any other operative in the supposed future of this war. And yet you recommend them to…" He paused, forcing himself to breathe deeply instead of yell the first thing on his mind. "You recommend my own team, my _students_ , to go out near the _front lines_ instead of going in the Chunin Exams?!"

"MINATO!" All it took for the tension to cut on itself was Hiruzen's slamming of his fist into his desk, and the named Jounin immediately clammed up. The Third, despite his angry gesture, had hints of regret in the old face as he slowly raised his hand from the new crater on his desk, ignoring the very noticeable splinters in said hand. "I understand how you feel. But Konoha is losing men very quickly in this war. If we could get more operatives and build them up to be as exemplary as they can, then we could have a chance."

"But, sir," Minato gulped the lump in his throat down in exchange for speaking. "Kakashi and the others are still **10** years old. Are you sure about sending them so close to the border?"

"Minato, do you doubt the orders of your superiors?" Hiruzen gave the Jounin a questioning stare, and in response, Minato averted his eyes.

"... If I can speak my mind, Hokage-sama?"

The Third raised an eyebrow while slowly plucking wood scraps from his hand. "Go ahead."

The Jounin took a deep breath before facing the village leader again with determined eyes. "Then yes, Hokage-sama, I do doubt them at times."

"... Why?" It was such a simple question, but Minato found himself hesitating to find an answer. But nevertheless, he persisted.

"Hokage-sama, up until now, I have worked under you without question. But this is something I can't just ignore." The Third didn't miss how his subordinate's fist clenched tightly to the point of the muscles bulging in the somewhat-tanned skin. "This is a matter concerning my **students** , and you have seen Tomoko's memories as much as I have in the past few months. I can't just ignore the fact that you are sending them out to a battlefield where they could die and risk the village's future. Not to mention that they are still **young**. They are much younger than I was when heading out to war."

Hiruzen blinked before resting his forehead against his hands with a sigh. "I was afraid you would say that, Minato. And I understand your feelings entirely. But the village needs their efforts more than ever. Hatake Kakashi especially."

The Jounin found himself freezing as the village leader continued. "You know as much as any other Jounin that the son of the former White Fang is special. And with the White Fang himself in semi-retirement at the Academy, we can't ask for anyone else. You as his teacher should understand that keeping him in the village won't always fly with the higher-ups behind this war. Neither will stationing yourself in the village. In this war, we NEED your power and his." Hiruzen sighed again before looking up at Minato with sad eyes. "So I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you please take this mission? Konoha needs all of Team Minato now."

The Jounin held back every semblance of regret and remorse to bow his head and nod.

"... Alright, Hokage-sama."

 _I'm sorry Sakumo, Tomoko-chan. I couldn't keep them away long enough._

* * *

"-sensei? Minato-sensei?"

The Jounin immediately found himself blinking out of the memory before shaking his head. The next thing he knew, he could see his three younger students all staring up at him, with varying expressions.

Kakashi's sparked the most concern because Minato could see the incredulousness and doubt in his eyes.

But the other stares pointed at his team from the other ninja in the area was already starting to hurt.

In the end, the Jounin put on his best poker-face smile while rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I'm sorry about that, guys, I was spacing out. What is it?"

"... Why did you initially lie to us about the mission, Minato-sensei?" _Ack._ As expected of the resident Chunin in his team. It was hard to hide much from the son of the White Fang, but his _first_ and longtime student? Kakashi wasn't so easy to fool as Obito and Rin, and Minato didn't know whether to feel proud of his student or regretful for how things had turned out.

Nevertheless, he had to speak. Obito and Rin were staring up at him with similar faces of curiosity, and Minato had to do something.

Just… not when he could hear the whispers of his fellow comrades in the area.

" _What is that Jounin doing with those kids?"_

" _Wah, does he even know where he is? This isn't a playground."_

" _Hey, watch your mouth! That's Namikaze Minato you're talking about right there!"_

" _Huh, really?! I never thought he was so… young."_

Minato held back the urge to facepalm and instead faced the trio in front of him. He could put those nin into their places later. "I'll explain in a moment. In the meantime, we need to find a private place first."

"To avoid the whispers, sensei?" Rin said softly, glancing behind the Jounin to look at all the whispering ninja.

A small smile found itself on his face. "Yep, to avoid the whispers. Are you all okay with that?"

"Just fine, sensei!" Obito mock-yelled with a quiet tone, giving an affirmative thumbs-up.

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow while lightly elbowing his Uchiha teammate.

Minato then pretended to ignore Obito elbowing Kakashi back in exchange for making the hand sign for teleportation.

Saying everything out in the open with prying eyes wouldn't be a good thing, after all.

* * *

Obito wasn't sure what he was expecting from his sensei.

All he was hoping for was something other than a D-Rank chore in the village that day. Not head out to what appeared to be the front lines of the war effort and also find out that Minato-sensei essentially lied to them with the initial mission debrief.

What was he supposed to think?

Something was wrong if the amazing Minato-sensei was metaphorically darting around in circles without saying anything to them.

"... Hey, don't you think Minato-sensei is acting really weird today, Kakashi?" He found himself whispering.

He… kinda had a right to say it since the named Jounin was considerably more tense than usual.

In response, the Chunin just gave him a deadpan expression - at least, as much of one as his mask could allow. "No shit there, Obito. From the looks of it, we're in something a lot deeper than we thought."

"Then again," Rin piped in softly ( _omigod, she looks even more cute up close_ ). "Minato-sensei DID say we should expect a battle earlier, but what kind -"

She was promptly cut off once the three were grabbed and then transported all together to the inside of a random tent. Thankfully, there wasn't any sign of blood in the tent, and from the looks of it (with the glowing privacy seals to boot), it was just Minato-sensei and his team.

The Jounin looked at the three with a bit of remorse before clearing his throat to catch their attention. "Now that we're in a private place, I'll explain. So as you all are aware of already, this isn't just a C-Rank mission. If I could be honest, then this would be a low to middle B-rank in terms of danger because of the location. I couldn't explain the details earlier back in the village because we could risk impounding security and possible war secrets. With the dwindling manpower in the war effort, Hokage-sama put us out here for the next week to help out the other teams."

"Wait, Minato-sensei," Rin piped in again before Obito got the chance. "What exactly are we doing then?"

The Jounin looked at her with a serious face. "You three will actually be going on a scouting mission soon under another Jounin. I have to be at another part of the battlefield, so I can't exactly watch over you this time."

The disbelief rolled through the Uchiha in waves almost immediately. "B-But sensei! I thought this mission was to help replace the Chunin Exams for us! Why can't you come by and help then?"

Kakashi elbowed Obito lightly in exasperation. "Obito, Minato-sensei's needed a lot, if not more so, than us on the battlefield. Hokage-sama probably wanted us to gain field experience while Minato-sensei helps the others on the front lines."

 _Oh._ But that didn't help the immense mass of disappointment rolling through him. "Che, so that's how it is?" Obito found himself closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "That's what you meant by a battle earlier…"

"Definitely correct on that, Obito," Even with the authoritative tone, the Uchiha knew the Jounin long enough to sense the hint of sheepishness in Minato-sensei's voice. "Anyways, it's about time for me to go report to the other Jounin in this bunker, and then I'll get your team leader for the week. You all can come back to this tent for rest or sleep, but remember that this won't be easy. Stay on your guard and be prepared for everything, alright?"

"Roger that, sensei!" Obito and Rin said in unison.

"- Wait, sensei. One last question." _Huh?_ Obito turned only to see Kakashi as the center for the new voice and blinked. _There's still more?_

The Chunin had apparently caught the Jounin in the middle of leaving the tent, and Minato-sensei tensed before turning around. "What is it, Kakashi?"

"... Why did you lie about this mission to Tomoko?" Obito found himself doing a double-take. On one hand, that was somewhat expected. Kakashi did seem to have a soft spot for the civilian recently - more so considering their status as 'housemates' and 'best' friends (even if there was a part of him that suspected more to their relationship). On the other hand, why was this so important? The Chunin only mentioned that she was sick…

The puzzle pieces all came together before the Jounin even voiced his answer.

"... We shinobi don't have to tell civilians everything we do, Kakashi. And Tomoko-chan was sick with a fever, almost to the point of being delirious - I just changed the wording so that she wouldn't worry so much." There was a moment of silence before the Jounin spoke again, and if Obito didn't strain his ears to listen, he may not have heard the last part.

" _We've pushed her through enough already._ "

And with a soft _swish_ of the tent door, Minato-sensei was gone.

Obito looked between Kakashi and Rin. "... You guys heard that last part too, right?"

"Loud and clear, Obito," Rin said softly.

"It was way too obvious there." Kakashi agreed.

One question was left lingering in their heads.

 _What did he mean by '_ _ **pushed her through enough already**_ '?

* * *

"ACHOOO!"

I found myself shaken awake by a loud sneeze on my part. Thankfully, there wasn't any snot, but it did its job of unsettling me to the point of jumping up from my futon to let the wind escape my sinuses.

And it brought the attention of the adults in the house.

Once the sneeze passed through, I could hear pounding footsteps before a tissue was almost shoved into my face.

"Tomoko-chan, blow your nose in this, alright?" Papa's voice. It sounded really muggy, but it was probably because of my rude awakening that the sound wasn't coming through clearly. I found myself blinking the blurriness out of my eyes before grabbing the offered tissue and blowing my nose as hard as I could.

It felt both liberating and disgusting to be left in bed, still feeling like crap.

Once that tissue was bundled up in its own little ball and tossed into the nearby trash can, I could then see Papa's concerned brown eyes. They weren't flickering between his heterochromatic orange and green, but they were close. "How are you feeling, Tomoko-chan?"

"... Really crappy, Papa, no offense intended." I found myself deadpanning.

Papa just smiled softly before reaching over to ruffle my hair. "I know, Tomoko-chan. Being sick sucks."

"Uh-huh." I ended up rubbing one of my eyes to get the dirt out before refocusing on him. "... What time is it?"

"Almost 4 in the afternoon, hime," Papa was still smiling as he went on to tuck a hair strand behind my ear. "You were sleeping for a while. Do you want me to get anything?"

 **Now that he mentions it... Think Judai-san could still do the Teleport Jutsu-thingy and check on Team Minato?**

… _Hisako, Papa is retired. I can't ask him to do that. Not to mention, we don't know where exactly in Suna they went._

 **Not sure if they actually WENT to Suna, dear.**

 _Uh, anyways. Why did you say Teleport Jutsu-thingy?_

 **Hey, last I checked, remembering Jutsu names was NOT my forte, Tomoko-chan. Don't look at me.**

… _I thought it was called the Body Flicker?_

 **Whatever! Like I care what the damn technique is called. No matter what version it is, it ends up making you MOTION-SICK!**

I ended up tuning Hisako's ranting out from there to focus on Papa. "Could I get a glass of water, Papa?"

Thankfully, Papa didn't seem to give off any indication that he noticed the mental crisis going on in my head (thanks Hisako), just grinning before poking my forehead affectionately. "Be back in a bit then, Tomoko-chan."

I smiled back, hiding my thoughts in the back of my head where Hisako couldn't reach them.

 _I hope this bad feeling will go away soon._

 _You guys better not be doing something reckless out there, ok?_

 _Come back soon, Team Minato._

 _Be safe, Kakashi._

* * *

"So, you are Team Minato?"

Kakashi didn't know whether to like or dislike their new squad leader. On one hand, he had a nice face. On the other hand…

"What's with all the black?" Obito deadpanned slowly. And for once, his teammate had a point.

Black fingerless gloves, black long-sleeved jersey underneath the green Konoha flak jacket, and even black-bordering-grey shinobi pants! If not for the brown head of shaggy, curly hair that reminded him of a certain ridiculous swordsman, then he would've blended into the shadows pretty well. Oh well.

Their new leader frowned. "It's to help with stealth, which can be said more in your cases."

 _Oi._

Nevertheless, the man sighed while putting a gloved hand on his hip. "Let's get introductions out of the way before we head out. I'm Honda Daisuke, Jounin of Konohagakure and your senior officer for this mission. What about you three?"

"Hatake Kakashi, Chunin." He started, trying his best to not frown immediately.

"Uchiha Obito, Genin!" His Uchiha teammate yelled enthusiastically.

"Nohara Rin, also Genin." The medic said slowly with a smile.

"Alright, so Kakashi, Obito, and Rin. Nice to meet you." The Jounin just smiled back at the trio before glancing out towards the horizon, and the new angle let Kakashi see the shine of his navy blue Konoha hitai-ite (one of the only articles of clothing that WASN'T black aside from his hair) tied around his neck. "Anyways, Minato-san probably told you beforehand, but I'll say it again for the sake of a mission debrief. We're headed out on a scouting mission for a few days, going past the border of the Land of Fire to scope out Iwagakure."

"Iwagakure? I thought they were farther away in the other lands during the war so far, Honda-san," Rin said in confusion.

The Jounin blinked before waving the name off with a small grin. "You all can call me Daisuke-san. Using my surname makes me feel old." As soon as it was said, Daisuke-san then turned serious as he put on an authoritative face. "However, we have been getting rumors that Iwa has been putting footholds in smaller villages and towns, getting a little too close to our borders in the Land of Fire, so we're heading out there to see what their true intent is."

"... No intent to engage, correct?" Kakashi asked.

"No fighting whatsoever." Daisuke-san agreed. "If we can, I would like to avoid a fight because of how bad the war is, but with it being the Third Great Shinobi World War, I can't guarantee anything. You all know that, right?"

Surprisingly, Obito answered with the most seriousness, despite the glint of disappointment in his eyes. "We know, Daisuke-san. So…"

Kakashi glanced at the Uchiha. _Is he going to be -?_

"When are we heading out?!" Obito yelled with the most enthusiasm as possible, even having a fistbump added in.

Kakashi facepalmed while Rin giggled nervously. _Or… maybe not. We're doomed._

* * *

Rin made sure to stock up on a lot of medical supplies before heading out of the village. Now she couldn't help but feel extremely grateful for doing so, because being out in the actual _field_ needed as much as they could get.

She just couldn't stop wondering if something was going to happen. Especially with Minato-sensei gone.

Ever since Honda - no - _Daisuke-san_ led them out of the bunker that was the many Konoha tents in the clearing to leap between the trees in a long journey past the border, Rin had a bad feeling. It wasn't painful per say - if anything, it felt like a small tingle in her mind.

Something was going to happen. And since Minato-sensei was gone on another battlefield, replaced by a completely different Jounin, she didn't know what to expect. Thankfully, her teammates were there. Even when they were currently on their 2nd to their 3rd day out traveling, hopefully reaching some destination.

After the second night under the stars, keeping watch for one another, she had lost count.

"Hey, Kakashi, when do you think we'll be able to fight?" There was Obito, trailing behind the Chunin with a bright smile.

"... Obito, you should know we're not supposed to engage, right?" And there was Kakashi, deadpan (and strangely cool) as always. "This is a scouting mission - if anything, we need to avoid the fighting."

"I-I know, I know that!" Even when a little farther ahead of her, Obito sounded as energetic and indignant as usual. The orange shine of his goggles didn't help the image in the slightest. "It just feels a little disappointing to know that we can't really fight."

"... Then you haven't seen Tomoko when she's **really** worried, Obito." But was it just Rin, or was Kakashi more…. _gloomy_ than usual? He seemed a bit down, but maybe it was just her imagination bringing it up. "She can be a whole lot more worried and vocal when fights happen and _physical wounds_ are brought in the picture."

"... More so than our fight with Satoru?" Rin finished slowly, jumping forward to be in-between the two boys.

Kakashi just nodded before looking forward and facing Daisuke-san's back. Judging by his masked grimace and quicker leaps in the trees, it wasn't her imagination.

Team Minato's resident Chunin was sulking. Why?

"... Hey Rin?" The medic didn't miss how Obito reached over to poke her shoulder and whisper into her ear, cupping a hand over his mouth so that Kakashi (who was ahead of them) wouldn't overhear. "Don't you think that Kakashi has a 'Tomoko-chan complex'?"

… _Huh?_ "What brought this on, Obito?" Rin said slowly, ignoring the small bit of darkness in her gut.

"You know - whenever something happens to her, Kakashi seems to be more out of it!" Obito, whether for better or for worse, didn't seem to be noticing her internal plight, putting on a confused face instead. "I mean, seriously? First it was the whole drunk guy thing, where he ended up yelling in a frenzy at Minato-sensei, and now this! Tomoko-chan's sick, and with Minato-sensei having 'lied' to her, he's like, far away and really stuck between focusing and spacing out!"

 _Huh?_

"Really? I didn't notice." Rin was really doing her best to focus on the trees in front of her, because the dark twist in her gut was starting to hurt. Why was it bothering her?

Why did hearing about Kakashi's supposed 'Tomoko-chan complex' hurt?

"Eh~? It's obvious that something else is going on with them! I mean, seriously -" Obito stopped once she had stopped running, nearly avoiding crashing into her. "What is it, Rin?"

She didn't know what to say now. They had reached a new destination, but….

" **Fucking hell** ," Daisuke-san finished.

An innocent civilian's head, looking to be no older than a man of 23, rolled up to their location a few seconds later. It actually stopped only a few inches away from their concealed feet in the bushes, eyes bloodshot and mouth open in a dead scream.

* * *

In the middle of a song, I felt a shiver run up my back.

Huh?

It had been a few days since Kakashi and the others had left, and the fever had finally left with no big notice in the morning after their departure. I should've been relaxing considering my quick recovery, playing something like _The Pokemon Center Theme_ to get back into my work routine at Nagareboshi. Not to mention enjoying the smiles of the various regulars who came to visit me for a song request.

From what I could see, there was Mama, Papa, Uncle Sakumo, Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy. Guy was specifically sitting next to me, bobbing his head to the beat of the song, and I couldn't help the small smile forming on my face at the sight.

So then why did it feel like hell had frozen over?

* * *

Obito was close to vomiting now.

What had they just run into?

"All of you, get into line and come quietly! Or we'll kill you!"

"Y-You're already killing us!"

 _SLASH!_

Another head came off with a wet _THUD_ and a rather 'soft' display of blood resulted, spraying out for a moment. The now headless body fell to its knees and collapsed in a heap, leading to the various men and women behind it to stare in horror. "If you don't agree, then we can make it a **lot** more painful. So MOVE!"

A baby began to cry.

The wails could've pierced the Uchiha's heart if not for it hurting his ears already.

In front of him, Rin was shuddering. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell that she was upset by her shaking shoulders. If anything, he wouldn't be surprised if she was holding back tears. "Oh my god…"

A moment later, that same baby's cries turned into pained screams as he could hear the slash of another kunai cutting through soft skin. And then tense silence.

Obito tried to hold back any moment of sickness to look around.

This should've been a normal civilian village. If anything, with the abandoned farm fields and empty homes, this should've been a farming town, a settlement if that much could be said now.

But judging by the various Iwa ninja (easily identifiable by the hitai-ates on them) trampling on those grounds and the increasing number of dead bodies like trash, why were they - ?

"They're making a message." Kakashi breathed slowly.

Obito whipped his head to face his teammate. "M-Message? For what?!"

"For the Land of Fire. For Konoha." Kakashi continued, and Obito didn't need to see his full face to know that his teammate was disgusted. The silver eyes were already narrowed enough with anger behind the leaves they all were hiding under. "This village may not be that close to the Land of Fire, but it's still close enough to where we were able to reach it in a few days. But Iwa is targeting it to say something to us while establishing a foothold in this war."

"' _If you don't submit to us, then we'll do even more than this'_ , or ' _We're getting this close to you, what can you do about it_ ', right?" Daisuke-san deadpanned. "So they know that we're close to this area."

Obito felt sick to his stomach. "B-But we have to do something! We can't just leave them -"

Another scream sounded as the same wet _THUD_ accompanied it a few seconds later.

"No fucking way." Daisuke said.

" **What.** " Kakashi said immediately, turning to the Jounin with what Obito could see as incredulous eyes.

"W-Why, Daisuke-san? Innocents are dying! W-We have to do something!" Rin pleaded, and even with her quiet voice, Obito knew that she was angry. "These people didn't do anything to Iwagakure! So why can't we -"

"Rin, you should know better than anyone as the medic of the team how much of a **chance** we stand against that number of enemy ninja!" Daisuke continued hotly, and Obito didn't miss the ferocity in his black eyes. "You too Kakashi. Even if you're a Chunin and I'm a Jounin, what difference would that make when trying to save a village of civilians from a crowd of possibly Chunin-to-Jounin level enemies? They'd only be baggage and we'd be dead as much as they are!"

Obito was sure his insides were starting to freeze over.

"B-But we can't just watch and let them die!" He protested.

"Then what do **you** suggest we do then, Obito?!" Daisuke shot back quietly, almost glaring if not for the foliage covering some of his face. "Go in, charge like idiots, and HOPE we get out alive?!"

"B-But…" Obito found himself trailing off, his throat suddenly dry. "We can't just…"

The Jounin sighed, shaking his head. "I know how you all feel. I hate this too, but we can't risk heading out there and exposing ourselves. This was originally a scouting mission. We only were supposed to see what was going on and report back to the camp. NOT engage."

"... So we're just going to sacrifice all those people and the town?" Rin concluded in horror, and with her head turned towards the Jounin, Obito could finally see the tears in his eyes.

And anger started to boil in his veins.

"We can't just abandon them, Daisuke-san! We have jutsu! We've trained! We can do _something at least!_ " Obito said hotly, fist clenched. "Even if we die, then we could save at least -"

Another blood-curdling scream sounded in the distance.

"And WHAT, Obito? Die for someone who might be killed only a few seconds later?!" Daisuke nearly yelled, and the Uchiha flinched back at the volume. "We can't just risk our lives in a losing battle! You can SEE that these Stone ninja are too active! If we want to attack and avenge these people, this town, then we need to retreat and attack another day - when they're weak! Then it will be good revenge for those lost today!"

"... So we're just dooming these people already? There's nothing we can do?" Kakashi concluded quietly, and Obito turned to him in shock. Even with his teammate's lowered head, Obito could tell that Kakashi was angry. If anything, with the clenched fists and bit lip through his mask, the Uchiha knew that the Chunin was frustrated and impatient.

If he didn't know any better, Obito would've thought that _Bakashi_ of all people would be raring to rush out there and save people himself.

"Nothing at all," Daisuke confirmed sullenly. "What we can do is avenge them in another battle."

The screams started up again in the distance, and Obito forced himself to not look.

But then Rin grabbed his hand.

 _What - wait, is Rin actually -?!_

She tugged at him to force him to look up, and Obito raised his head only for his heart to stop.

A familiar black bob-cut and hair ribbon.

 _T…_

Obito moved his orange goggles out of the way to rub his eyes before looking again.

His eyes **seriously** were going nuts if they were showing him something like this.

 _Tomoko-chan?!_

* * *

Kakashi knew that the girl a few meters away from them wasn't Hoshino Tomoko. She wasn't wearing the signature colorful kimono dress, and this new girl didn't even have the right hair ribbon.

This girl had brown hair, styled in a way similar to the pianist with the bob-cut and bangs, but the main difference was that her ribbon was specifically a headband, originally a pink color now dirtied by brown and red. What could've been a common civilian dress was now rags covering what little skin it could, even with her hands doing their best to conceal said holes, leaving very little to interpretation. It took all he had to not think otherwise, but he couldn't stop looking at her.

So then, why?

Why?

Why did this dry, dirty, almost pitiful looking girl remind him of his best friend?

" _Kakashi!"_

"So, are you ready?" The ninja standing above the girl's head was grinning maliciously, kunai shining in the sunlight. Kakashi couldn't miss the Stone carving in the shinobi's hitai-ite, this one specifically tied around his neck.

And yet despite the impending danger, the girl's voice was soft amongst the screams of her fellow neighbors, almost too quiet to where Kakashi nearly missed it.

But he still heard it, loud and clear.

"I've always been ready."

And then, for a moment, she looked up, and Kakashi flinched.

This girl was looking at _him_.

And even if the eyes were brown instead of the original sky blue he was used to, Kakashi still got the same feeling.

Those brown eyes were staring into his soul.

Her lips moved in a small, sad smile, before mouthing something.

 _I'm sorry._

And then the kunai came down.

It wasn't even a clean slice. But nonetheless, a head was cleaved off the body in a horrific display of blood, and Kakashi nearly vomited at the sight.

"Kakashi! We have to go, NOW!" Daisuke whispered.

"Kakashi!" Obito and Rin said softly in unison. The Chunin didn't miss how their voices shook by a notch.

He considered himself lucky that even in his torrent of emotions, he was able to move his legs to go back, turning his head away.

And yet Kakashi couldn't shake the image of another girl he knew, a certain pianist, possibly facing a similar fate due to his inaction, while leaping between the trees to head back.

He wanted to go home.

* * *

A few days later…

It was another long day at Nagareboshi Cafe. It had been one song request after another, and I couldn't help but feel tired. Who wouldn't be? Alongside my pianist duties, there had been an increase in clientele lately to where in-between breaks, I would have to act as waitress and receptionist alongside Mama and Papa.

And it had been a week and a half since Team Minato had left.

I know that missions can last that long, sometimes a month or so, or even more if we're going by canon standards. But that didn't help my case at all.

I missed Team Minato. Even with Kushina-nee popping into Nagareboshi every now and then.

I wanted to see them all again. Minato-san, Obito-kun, Rin-chan.

Kakashi.

That bad feeling from the first day of departure still hadn't left me. If anything, even when I was helping clean up the cafe moments after closing time today, it seemed to have gotten worse.

If the first feeling could be likened to hell freezing over, then this one sensation specifically felt close to death itself.

If anything, it felt like the foreboding I should've had when Vy initially died so many years ago.

Why now?

Why did I feel so horrible **now**?

I tried to focus on my task of cleaning, putting away some stray glasses and plates in the sink, when I heard them.

The front doors of the cafe slowly creaking open with an ominous sound before I could pick up the noise of weary, tired footsteps.

Specifically, weary, tired _sandal-steps_.

I didn't want to look up. If anything, a part of me didn't want to believe it until I got vocal confirmation. After everything that's happened so far, whether that was the whole thing with Hokage-sama, the situation with Mamoru and Satoru, and etc, I just wanted something to confirm that my worries hadn't come true.

I wanted some proof to show that my friends may have come back.

Then, I heard it.

"Tomoko? I'm home…"

That gravelly voice and tired tone. There was no mistaking THAT.

I looked up, and the first thing I saw was drooping silver spikes and surprised silver eyes.

"Kakashi!" was the first thing that escaped me, and it was as if the large weight on my chest finally came off.

It was true, then.

Team Minato was back home in Konoha.

I held back any urge to jump him in a tackle-hug out of his condition, but nonetheless dropped whatever I was doing to run over.

"I-Is everything alright? How was the mission? Is there anything -"

A single, gloved hand stopped me from saying anymore. It was at that moment, in that evening with the pale moonlight shining through the cafe's windows, that I got a good look at my best friend for the first time in almost two weeks, and my heart almost stopped.

Kakashi, _my best friend Kakashi_ , was looking at me like I was a ghost.

"Tomoko? Y-You're…" That same hand reached over to hesitantly touch my cheek, and I could feel the number of grazes and callouses on those fingers. "Y-You're here, right?"

 **This is bad.** Hisako said. **This is REALLY bad.**

Without hesitating, I slowly reached over to hold Kakashi's outreached hand with mine, smiling hesitantly. "I'm here, Kakashi. I'm right here."

"Y-You're…" My best friend was openly gaping through his mask, and the shock continued to roll through me at the sight of _tears_ beginning to bud in his eyes. "Y-You're _alive_ , Tomoko, right?"

Even with the amount of tension in the air, I was surprised that I was staying so calm, even with the question posed to me. That question should've shocked me with the underlying context, but then again, this was a different situation. The smile on my face was quickly becoming a constant thing, and I endeavored to keep it on.

For Kakashi's sake at least. His hand was shaking in my grasp now.

I then turned his hand over so that I could place my other hand over his palm, sandwiching it in-between both of mine while smiling all the same. I did my best to not cry, and nodded. "I-I'm alive, Kakashi. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to touch you like this, right?"

We then stared at each other for a few moments.

Then, without warning, my best friend yanked me into a hug.

Immediately, the first scent I could register was a combination of metallic accents and blood. His familiar pine scent didn't even come through until about a minute later, and by then, my nose was fully buried in Kakashi's neck. His shoulders were actively trembling and his hands were shaking, clutching onto the back of my kimono dress almost for dear life as I was squeezed into his chest.

With the position we were in, I couldn't see his face, but the close distance let me feel the wet tears that were falling from his eyes and soaking his mask.

I pushed the feeling of horror back into the crevices of my mind to blink and reach over to rub Kakashi's back with both of my hands, breathing in his new scent as he slowly fell to his knees.

Even with the new position, I didn't miss the silhouettes of what appeared to be a shaking Obito and Rin at the front doors as well.

Something happened.

Something happened to all three of them in the week and a half they were gone, and I didn't know what it was.

But right now, that didn't matter.

They were finally home.

And it was time for me to do my job of helping clean up after the battles were over.

That was the Civilian Pianist's original purpose, after all.

"Kakashi, I'm here. Welcome home."

"T-Tomoko…"

"Hey, Mama's making broiled saury in the house right now. How about you, Obito-kun, and Rin-chan all come in? We'll have a nice, big dinner, just like before."

A soft pause. "... Broiled saury? With miso soup and eggplant?"

I smiled before making some distance with my best friend to nod, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. "With miso soup and eggplant. Let's get you all inside, okay?" I made sure to look out and make eye contact with his teammates, and I didn't miss the haunted, surprised looks in their eyes either. "You need something to eat."

Kakashi breathed in shakily, blinking away tears before nodding.

"Alright."

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : … Don't know whether or not I should see myself as a troll for ending Chapter 35 like this. I don't **like** playing with your guys' emotions!

But I am REALLY sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I ended up recently getting hired for a tutoring job for an old friend, and adding in with writer's block and organization for the next quarter of school, it's been busy to the point where this chapter was delayed. Thank you all for waiting so patiently.

Oh, and before I forget, I should've said this sooner, but Chapter 34's covering of this mission was NOT supposed to lead to Kannabi. Kannabi Bridge is STILL going to happen when Kakashi and Tomoko are 13-14 years old, alongside Obito and Rin, but Chapter 34-35 was my way of showing a taste of the Third Shinobi War. One of the things that confused me in canon was how Kakashi and the others were already so used to going out to war, so this current arc will be filling in the start of that - how they got used to it and in turn, how Tomoko will grow emotionally dealing with that fact.

Anyways, for a quick Easter Egg, the Jounin that supervised Team Minato in this chapter, Honda Daisuke, has his name written out like this in Japanese: 本田大輔, which can roughly be translated to (from what I've read on the Internet anyways) as "Field Root of Great Helper". I wanted to go with the ironic aspect again, so yeah.

But nonetheless, I want to give a warm thanks to all my readers, favoriters, and followers thus far. Because as of this chapter's publication, March 31st, we have **598** reviews, **803** favorites, and (holy shit) **1,010** followers. **We've hit the one thousand follower mark AND the 800 favorites mark!** Thank you all so much for the support - with special thanks going to _Elena Parker_ , _littlewave500_ , _MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun,_ _Goldspark1_ , _EmilyKayros_ , _nanoidManicist,_ _ThatIdioticMelody,_ and _OneWhoReadsTooMuch_. Your reviews of Chapter 34 really helped with the inspiration and encouragement department of Chapter 35, so again, thank you.

Love you all so much! This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to soon go back into school for Spring Quarter AND brainstorm Chapter 36!


	42. Chapter 36: Rediscovering Humanity

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is _Naruto: Road to Ninja_ 's theme of _Soredewa, Mata Ashita_ from Asian Kung Fu Generation. This song really stood out to me when seeing the initial trailers for this movie, and with the amount of emotion coming from both Naruto and Sakura dealing with the full amount of their unrealized dreams (ESPECIALLY Naruto being with his parents again), it hit some emotions that I found vital in writing this chapter. So a warm thanks to the original band, because they also composed the amazing _Haruka Kanata_ from the original Naruto anime to serve as the 2nd opening, and I'm grateful since it was the first exposure to Naruto I ever had as a kid.

On the other hand, an alternative piano theme comes again from Kyle Landry, this one being _Oracion_ , the ending theme from _No Game No Life._ I remember when watching the show, this ending theme really stood out to me due to showing how [Blank] met, Sora and Shiro becoming the loving siblings they are today. In a world where no one accepted them, they found each other, and it's with that in mind that I wanted to show this theme, because acceptance is really important in this chapter. For a longer version of the piano cover, I'll point you towards Theishter-Anime on Piano's cover again, since he does a full version of the original song.

As a last (music) note [no pun actually intended - it just came out that way], the song that Tomoko sings is actually _Credens Justitiam,_ Mami's theme from _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ , composed by the ever lovely Yuki Kajura herself. I found it really relaxing when listening, so it fit in with this chapter perfectly.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 36: Rediscovering Humanity_

For once, there was silence at the dinner table. And it wasn't the usual awkward silences hinting at some kind of joke.

This was a tense silence. One forged from a copious amount of stress and distaste. And I for once didn't know how to break it.

How would I? How could I?

When I was Vy, I didn't have to deal with three of my best friends coming home from a mission completely _traumatized._ Sure, back then, I went through some shit, but this was different.

Kakashi, Obito, and Rin, were all at the table silently eating their meals, but didn't even bother to look at their fellow dinner mates. The only differences between the three were the small, minute movements they were doing.

Obito kept glancing between Rin and the table, his eyes hard and his muscles tense, as if he was about to lash out at any sudden movements. The whites of his knuckles and the reddening skin of his palms finished a worrying sight.

Rin was visibly shaking, if only to the point where it could be passed off as her merely being chilled from the cool spring air. Her face was taut and almost unhealthy looking with the pale looking skin - more so than I had ever seen her before.

And Kakashi. God, _Kakashi_. My best friend wasn't saying anything. But considering that he had taken the immediate seat next to me and continued to glance up at me every once in awhile, it was clear something happened.

Something happened, and scarred, all of my friends.

It must of shocked them a LOT if it meant that my best friend, the formerly confident mission-ninja, would be looking at me like a protective bulldog. The happy-go-lucky knucklehead was acting trigger happy, and not in the good way. And the kind and optimistic healer was reduced to a shivering kitten.

I… did not like seeing them like this. Not. One. Bit. And the worst of it all, was that I didn't know what to do.

In the middle of all this, the adults (Papa, Mama, and Uncle Sakumo) just looked at each other. Another few seconds passed before Papa sighed.

"Something happened, huh?"

Even if Papa was speaking in the most detached, matter-of-fact tone possible, it seemed to just increase the tension in the air as my three ninja friends all flinched.

"Er…" Obito started, looking up for the first time that entire evening, a small amount of rice halfway to his mouth via his chopsticks. The way his jaw clenched left an echo in the living room for all to hear.

"... Judai, that isn't really the best way to start the conversation." Uncle Sakumo deadpanned.

"At least it did something," Papa replied, the same deadpan expression on his face.

"Judai," Mama interrupted with a frown.

"Hikari, just let me finish, okay?" Papa replied, this time in a more sincere and loving tone. For some reason, I had a strange feeling that Papa was in his 'Ninja' mindset, and Mama was the main exception to the whole thing.

 **Ninja can be weird, Tomoko-chan.**

"Papa…?" I found myself calling him without meaning to, and he turned to me with a soft smile.

"It'll be okay, Tomoko-chan. Just let me finish, alright?" And then Papa reached over to ruffle my hair.

"Okay…?" But that strange feeling of foreboding wasn't leaving my chest.

 **Three… Two… One...**

Papa then sat back in his seat, crossing his arms. "How do you all feel about a sleepover?"

I blinked as the foreboding quickly disappeared in exchange for confusion.

 _...Huh?_

Hisako was smiling. **There it is.**

"Huh?" Obito said slowly, unknowingly repeating my thoughts as his rice took the moment to drop from his chopsticks onto the table.

"Sleepover…?" Rin repeated, also looking up with shocked eyes.

"Sleepover?" Kakashi repeated, and with that said, he was finally starting to resemble the best friend that left the house 2 weeks ago with his deadpan expression. "Uncle Judai, I already _live_ here."

"You're misunderstanding me, Kakashi." Papa was smiling again, this time with more light reaching his eyes. "Obito and Rin, you do have all your stuff with you, right?"

The two Genin looked at each other before facing us again, nodding.

"Then that settles it." Papa leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head. "You two stay with us for the night, and Tomoko-chan and Kakashi can join you both out here in the living room for a sleepover. We'll just set up some extra futons so you kids can hang out. After everything you've gone through, good company is needed, you know?"

There was a very long pause.

"... Why am I not surprised, Judai?" Yet, despite the exasperated words, Mama was smiling, hiding it behind her hand as she put her chopsticks down. "You always come up with this kind of stuff."

"Agreed," Uncle Sakumo put in.

I couldn't help but giggle at the dumbfounded looks on Team Minato's faces. "It's always you, Papa."

"... Wait a second," Obito was starting to get some healthy color back into his face as his goggles drooped from his neck. "So, Judai-san, you want us to _sleep over_ tonight?"

"Yep." Papa answered immediately.

"... Do you even have enough space for us?" Rin added in slowly, a healthy, embarrassed pink filling her face. "I-I mean, we haven't even showered or cleaned up -"

"- The living room is pretty big enough for the four of you, dear. Not to mention we have a spare shower that you can use." Papa retorted, sounding almost annoyed if not for the questioning smile on his face. "As long as you're okay with using the same shampoo and conditioner as Tomoko-chan and Kakashi."

"I never minded," I found myself piping in with a smile.

Obito stared at all of us with a funny face, his fists loosening enough to reduce the angry red of his skin in the process. "Do you even have enough futons -"

"- All the spares are kept in Tomoko-chan's room." Papa continued, now looking over his fingernails.

Apparently my two Genin friends weren't going to let this go, judging by the bewildered looks on their faces. Rin tried to start again. "But what about if we snore -"

"- We just close the doors to our rooms." Papa added.

"And Rin-chan," I found myself interrupting with a small smile. "We'll be out in the living room by ourselves. It should be fine."

Kakashi took the time to speak, because by now, he just looked resigned to his fate. At least, that's what it looked like through the limitations that his mask provided. "Rin, Obito, Uncle Judai already put his mind to it. Just quit complaining and stay over." Honestly, I was just happy to see that Kakashi was starting to get his signature deadpan back.

The two Genin just stared at all of us before attempting to say something. "Y-You're… you're serious about this?" Obito concluded slowly.

I just glanced at Mama and Papa before nodding. "When haven't we been serious about this, Obito-kun?"

The last thing I expected was tears budding in Obito's eyes. "I-I… woah…" He said.

Without even thinking, I shot up from my seat to immediately run over to the Uchiha's side and wrap my arms around his neck in a side hug. "Oh Obito."

I didn't even have to wait that long because I could soon feel Kakashi behind me joining in on the sudden embrace as he reached past my hand to place an arm around his teammate's shoulders. Finally, Rin herself completed the circle, scooting her chair closer to the Uchiha to wrap her arms around his waist. We made a rather awkward looking group of people, but it was a group I loved nonetheless.

"J-Just… oh man, this sucks." Obito cursed, but I didn't miss the minute smile on his face. "I-I got dust in my eyes, but -"

"Obito, we all know that's not dust." Kakashi interrupted in a heartbeat.

"Kakashi!" Rin and I both said in unison, and we soon found ourselves looking at each other in surprise.

 **Ooh, I sense competition.** Hisako said in anticipation.

… Yeah, I couldn't stand for this.

… _Hisako?_

 **Yes?**

 _We're having a moment._

 **Alright, alright, I know when to stop teasing you.**

I just focused back on the shuddering Uchiha underneath me with a smile, and I didn't even realize that I forgot to use honorifics. "Obito, it's okay to cry, you know."

The Genin seemed to blubber even more now with my statement. "B-But this - this isn't -" I didn't miss the barely audible sniffle afterwards. "T-Think we could just get back to dinner?"

Almost every part of me wanted to say 'No' for the sake of just holding onto a friend that **clearly needed** the hug, but my common sense ruled it all out. I tentatively let Obito go after giving him a nice, firm squeeze. "Obito, what I said still stands. You're with us now, okay? And it's okay to feel the way you do. It just shows that you're a human first, not just a ninja. No one's going to judge you, alright?"

When searching for proof, I ended up looking up at Kakashi. The Chunin blinked before glancing pointedly away for a moment, a familiar red on his cheeks. I found myself smiling. "Right, Kakashi?"

"... Really, Tomoko?" My best friend was slowly coming back. Just one more little push…

I just gave Kakashi a questioning glance, and I was surprised to find that he gave in after a few seconds. The Chunin sighed before looking back at Obito with a soft gaze. "No one's going to judge you, Obito. So quit hiding it."

Blunt, but it did the job. The Uchiha blinked before wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Rin was the only one who hadn't let go of Obito yet, and it looked like she wouldn't be doing so for a while considering her hand was still on his shoulder. "Y-You guys… you guys are amazing." The Uchiha finished, and even with his red eyes, I couldn't miss the shaky smile on his lips. "I-It's just… I never really had so many people around to care, you know?"

And before I knew it, Mama almost leapt past the table to sweep Obito AND Rin up into a big bear hug. I was only able to dodge it because of Kakashi pushing me out of the way, but it wasn't for long before Papa grabbed the both of us in a hug of his own, Uncle Sakumo at the side to add into the big company we had. This… was surprisingly nice.

"If not for clan policies, I would've adopted you two in a heartbeat." Mama muttered fiercely into Rin's hair as she snuggled the two Genin. "It would be nice if Tomoko-chan had more siblings." If I wasn't in a big group hug myself, I would've laughed at the faces my ninja friends were making. Obito looked like he was in a cross between surprise and relief, since he was literally buried in half of Mama's chest, while Rin had blank eyes (probably due to being buried in the other half of Mama's chest), too dumbfounded to even respond.

"Papa?" I found myself asking slowly, his chin landing on the crown of my head.

"Hugs all around, Tomoko-chan. Don't question it." Papa responded immediately.

"I'm just a bystander going with the whole thing." Uncle Sakumo added, but I didn't miss how he reached over to hug Kakashi more than me.

I just shook my head to smile. "I love you all so much, okay?"

Kakashi just shrugged. "... That's great and all, but think we could finish dinner? It's starting to get cold."

"Kakashi, don't ruin the mood." Uncle Sakumo said immediately, snuggling him.

"H-Hikari-san?" Obito sounded really squeaky now. "I-I can't breathe."

I just found myself laughing.

* * *

Once the lights were turned off and the futons were all set up, the silence returned again.

And let me tell you this right now. I officially HATE silence as of today. It's so tense, so quiet, so… agonizing.

And with all the adults asleep in their rooms, I couldn't rely on Papa to bail me out. It was all up to me here.

"... Are you all still awake?" I found myself asking to break the silence. Internally, I was hoping that I didn't actually _wake_ anyone, but thankfully it wasn't the case.

"I'm up, Tomoko." Kakashi answered immediately from my right side.

"... Couldn't sleep," Obito muttered afterwards from the farther right.

"What is it, Tomoko-chan?" Rin asked on my left, shifting under her blanket.

"Er…" I wasn't actually expecting them _all_ to be awake, and found myself stuttering. What was I supposed to say to my friends that I hadn't seen in two weeks? I couldn't just start with ' _What happened'_ , because all that would do would bring back the tense silence from the beginning of the night, and I didn't want that.

Not after I got them to open up again.

"Something's troubling you." Kakashi concluded, and even in the dark, I could tell that he was looking at me. A hand slowly reached over to touch mine, and I didn't even need the light to know it was my best friend. "What is it?"

I sighed. Judging by the new atmosphere, I had to say something. My friends were all looking at me.

"I was just worried about all of you the two weeks you were gone, you know?" I found myself confessing, squeezing Kakashi's hand almost immediately. "Even after I got better from the fever, I still had this feeling that something happened."

Immediately, a tense silence followed. Go me.

"N-Now, I'm not asking you guys to explain what happened!" I tried to amend, twisting in my futon to look at the three of them. "It looks like a lot happened when you were out, and I don't want to make you remember anything bad. I just….." A sigh left me involuntarily. "I'm currently sucking at this."

I didn't miss the almost inaudible "Yeah, no shit," from my right side. I just wasn't sure if it was Kakashi or Obito. I was currently betting on my best friend though.

"... You don't have to say anything, Tomoko-chan," Rin added slowly.

"But it seriously **sucks**!" I muttered, burying my face into my pillow. "You all head out facing kami knows what, and I'm stuck here wondering whether or not I'm doing enough to help you all!"

There was another pause. It wasn't as tense as before, thankfully.

"What do you mean by that, Tomoko-chan?" Obito asked softly.

Kakashi sighed.

I sighed. "I-It's just… I worry that I'm **not** doing enough to help you guys, Obito-kun." Even though I was still holding onto Kakashi's hand, my other was doing its job of waving furiously in the air as a way of venting my self-frustration. "You all are the **best** ninja I've ever known, even when including Minato-san and Uncle Sakumo, and you're my best friends. And when you head out, I'm just left wondering if you're okay, if you're eating alright, if you're taking care of yourself, or even -"

"Tomoko." Kakashi interrupted. "You're ranting again. Shut up for a bit and then try again."

Ugh. He had me at that - again.

And yet he was still squeezing my hand almost like a lifeline.

"Kakashi!" Rin reprimanded.

"R-Rin-chan, it's okay." I huffed into my pillow, feeling a bit like crap. "I was getting into another rant anyways."

Obito was quiet when speaking up. "... We're not that amazing, Tomoko-chan."

 **Ha ha ha,** _ **no**_ **.** Hisako said immediately. **You guys should see how canon went.**

For once, I agreed. Even if canon was horrible as all heck.

In canon, it was one female dead, causing the catalyst of a heel-face turn and the creation of two of the most powerful ninja in Kakashi's generation (excluding Guy, who was always a special exception). Great, but at the cost of so much unnecessary death and pain.

Oh, and Naruto being left an orphan and the Uchiha causing so much bullshit.

Hopefully my influence could negate that.

… Hopefully.

Vy had good luck leading up to her death. I was hoping I could have good luck all around.

"I beg to differ, Obito-kun." And for once this whole sleepover, I was smiling. "To **me,** you're all amazing."

Even in the dark, I could see the various red hues darting across my friends' faces. Obito was a tomato, Rin was a cherry, and Kakashi was… a red something. Maybe a light red pepper? He wasn't mad thankfully, judging by his masked face.

Rin was quiet. "Tomoko-chan…"

"T-That's why I worry sometimes, you know?" I found myself blubbering from the embarrassment now. That's my reward for having my heart on my sleeve, I guess, so I buried my face into my pillow to avoid looking up. "I worry that I can't match up to you guys - that I can't do enough for you amazing people. You all can do so much more than I can, and I just wonder if I'm doing enough to repay you." I made sure to swallow the lump in my throat before continuing. "I-I mean, you guys head out and seem to help the village a lot, and I just sit at the piano, hoping someone will come to me." Involuntarily, a self-conscious chuckle left my lips. "Doesn't seem like much."

"... Tomoko, we've talked about this before." Kakashi was quiet, but I didn't miss how his grip on my hand tightened. "You've been doing **more** than enough for us. Quit thinking otherwise."

Rin was smiling next to me as I could feel another hand reaching over to hold mine. Judging by the small fingers, I knew it was the medic. "Kakashi is right, Tomoko-chan. You have been doing more than enough."

"Seriously, Tomoko-chan!" Even without looking up, I could HEAR the bright grin on Obito's face as another hand reached over to touch my head. "You play music for us, you give us dinner, and even end up offering a sleepover with us after a mission! Who else offers that kind of stuff?"

The heat was starting to flood my face again. "B-But half of that was Papa -"

"- Who offered it because you were worried about us." Kakashi finished, and judging by his tone, it was final. "And we've lived together long enough for me to know that Uncle Judai loves you, Tomoko. He wouldn't have done that if you didn't care so much about us."

It was now my turn to start getting dust in my eyes. "K-Kakashi…"

"... No crying again, please. We just got a good mood going." Obito said immediately.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him. "But weren't you crying a little earlier -"

"T-That was **dust**!" Obito retorted, and I could see the bright red on his face. "I wasn't crying!"

"But Obito…" Rin started. "Didn't you cry that one time during graduation-"

"Rin!" The Uchiha squeaked. "Don't bring that up!"

Unfortunately for Obito, the medic had a bit of a devious face on. "And then there's that one time where you -"

"Lalalala~!" Obito protested, hilariously putting his hands over his ears. "I can't hear you!"

I found myself smiling through the beginnings of tears.

Kakashi just squeezed my hand again, and I looked up to see his warm gaze. "Should we get some sleep?"

"Okay," Relief was finally flooding me as he smiled through his mask. I still wonder why he wears that at night.

But whatever. My friends were here, and they seemed to be okay.

They were home safe and sound, all curled up next to me, even if Rin and Obito looked close to having a pillow fight. I just focused on my friends' presence before closing my eyes and sinking into the covers.

It was late in the night anyways, and tomorrow would be another day.

"... Love you Kakashi."

Before sleep finally overtook me, the same hand holding mine squeezed reassuringly, the familiar warmth flooding my skin. "I love you too, Tomoko. Sleep well."

And for once in the past two weeks, I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kakashi would've liked to have at least ONE peaceful night in his life. After the past two weeks, he just wanted to get home _for_ some peace and quiet, and thankfully, there weren't a lot of questions as to what happened.

The wounds were far too fresh for someone to actually probe right now.

To be honest, Kakashi was most grateful for the fact that Tomoko didn't ask anything, contrary to the worried glances she was sending him and his teammates all day. Living with someone taught you quite a few things about them, and Kakashi knew better than anyone how the girl could get worked up so easily.

And yet when he stumbled into Nagareboshi Cafe, she didn't panic in the slightest, comforting him almost immediately when all he could see was that dead civilian girl in her place.

He was _supposed_ to be okay after seeing his best friend after so many days out on the border. He was supposed to be alright when coming back home to a warm bed and loving family.

So then why did his subconscious HAVE to flood his dreams with those images?

 _I'm sorry._ That dead girl's mouth just kept moving around in his mind's eye. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

 _For what?_ He wanted to ask. _What are you sorry for?_

No matter how many times he spoke out towards space, that girl didn't answer. Because when he tried to reach her, that same Iwa nin decapitated her over and over.

Even if he didn't actually feel the spray of that girl's blood, the dreams MADE him feel it.

The dreams MADE him get close enough to the scene to show the blood shower.

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ The girl was morphing now, and then her eyes turned from brown to blue.

Kakashi felt his blood freeze.

 **Tomoko** stood in front of him, wearing those rags and dirty ribbon headband. **She** was the one mouthing _I'm sorry_ \- she was the one bowing her head to that cursed enemy - **she** was the one staring at him.

And then the kunai came down, and those blue eyes lost their light.

 _I'm sorry._

"AUGH!"

The next thing Kakashi knew, he was darting up from his futon, breathing hard, and if he didn't know any better, the darkness made it out almost like he was supposed to be on watch again, out in the wilderness. Sweat was budding his face, sinking into his mask fairly quickly, and the room felt hot.

What the absolute _fuck_?

The Chunin tried to catch his breath before he heard it.

"... Kakashi?"

Without even thinking, he looked down.

Tomoko (a living, _breathing_ Tomoko) was looking up at him with sleepy blue eyes (that were positively shining) and a confused expression. "Kakashi, what happened?"

 _She's alive. She's not dead._

"T-Tomoko…" He found himself huffing. Even when she was right in front of him, his heart wasn't stopping its marathon.

Immediately, awareness reached the girl's eyes as she sat up in her futon to scoot over and wrap a gentle arm around his shoulders. "... A nightmare?" She whispered.

He shuddered, but forced himself to nod.

Even in the dark, he could make out her concerned blue eyes. Tomoko didn't say a word, and he was surprised to find her pull him close, making him lean against her shoulder. Instead of words, Kakashi could make out humming above his head as the girl reached over to stroke his hair. He didn't recognize the song, but it still was somewhat relaxing.

"I'm right here, Kakashi. It's okay." He heard her murmur. "Don't worry."

His heart was starting to relax despite his mind thinking otherwise.

 _Would it really be okay? Will you always be here?_

 _Will I be able to protect you?_

But before he could think on the subject anymore, Kakashi was surprised to hear soft singing above him. The sound wasn't perfect, sure, at times wobbling due to the nighttime and Tomoko's own high-pitched voice fumbling with the occasional note, but he found himself enjoying it nonetheless. Heck, he wasn't even sure if she was speaking Japanese, but it was calming.

" _Solti ola i_

 _Amaliche cantia masa_

 _Estia_

 _E sonti tolda i_

 _Emalita cantia mia_

 _Distia_

 _A litia dista_

 _Somelite esta dia_

 _A ditto i della_

 _Filioche mio_

 _Solti tola_

 _Solti ola i_

 _Amaliche cantia masa estia_

 _E sonti tolda i_

 _Emalita cantia mia distia_

 _Alita della_

 _Maliche sonta dia_

 _Mia sonta della_

 _I testa mia_

 _Testi ola_

 _Solti ola_

 _Solti ola i_

 _Amaliche cantia mia_

 _Dia, dia…"_

He didn't even realize that his eyes were drooping closed until darkness enveloped him again, the last sensation being Tomoko's fingers running through his hair.

And this time, there wasn't any blood in his new dream. Heck, he didn't see anyone or anything in the dream. All he could hear was that same song, soft and gentle in his ear.

" _Solti ola i~"_

* * *

When morning finally reared its head, the first indication of its arrival were the warm beams of sunshine coming through the windows. Since I was apparently in its immediate area of vision (thanks to the living room window, no less), I felt the warmth first, and adding in the faint chirping of birds outside, it was enough to rouse me from sleep.

My eyes felt heavy when opening up, but nonetheless, I sat up in my futon, barely registering the feeling of a hand tugging at mine.

The living room was quiet with the exception of snoring around me, and I ended up looking down.

 **Oh.** Hisako breathed.

' _Oh_ ' just about summed up the matter really nicely.

On both of my sides, Team Minato was asleep, looking almost peaceful and happy in their slumbers.

Rin, unlike her shaking self from last night, was now curled underneath the futon blankets on my left, lying down on her side. Her hands were curled under her chin as her hair was softly splayed out on the pillow in a velvety, brown curtain. Her breathing was barely audible, being as soft as it was, and even when snoring away, I couldn't miss the soft smile on her face.

Obito, on the other hand, looked as energetic as always on my right, even in his sleep, hands splayed out almost as though he was waving them in the air while lying down on his back. I could also see his feet peeking out from under the blankets, and from the wrinkles in the covers, he must've tossed and turned quite a bit. Loud, audible snores left his mouth as his face had the hints of a big grin, completing the rather chaotic but cute image.

And Kakashi. I remember how he woke up in the middle of the night huffing and puffing from a nightmare, but now? He resembled a small ninja baby, if I could say that much. Even with his mask on, his face held nothing of his usual deadpan expression, being relaxed and calm while breathing in and out slowly. His spiky hair had only a few strands out of place due to the sleeping position, and he was curled under the covers much like Rin, only in a more boyish manner.

And the feeling of a hand tugging on mine when I woke up?

Yep. It was Kakashi. One of his hands had somehow found its way towards mine during the night, and judging by the grip, he hadn't let go this entire time.

 _Doki doki._

A soft smile found itself on my lips.

Nevertheless, it was morning, and considering no one else was up yet, might as well take the time to do something.

Carefully, I made sure to peel my best friend's hand away to gently place back onto his pillow. Then, I tried to not make a sound as I pushed my futon covers back, standing up slowly to stretch. Thankfully no one was disturbed, and after doing a lookover of my friends, I made sure to tiptoe over to the bathroom.

My luck seemed to be getting better with every passing moment since even when walking in the hallway, the surrounding rooms gave no indication to the possibility of Mama, Papa, and Uncle Sakumo being awake yet.

From the looks of it, it was 6 in the morning?

Huh, that was earlier than usual.

Anyways, I went about my normal morning routine, albeit a bit more quietly than usual, brushing my teeth and hair before changing out of my nightgown. Since we were at home, I decided to go with a simple white summer dress with blue trimmings and an orange hair ribbon, and even with all that, once I stepped back out into the living room again, my friends were still sleeping and the clock read 6:30.

 **… How do you feel about making breakfast, dear?** Hisako offered.

A grin found itself on my face. _Way ahead of you._

And it's been awhile since I made pancakes, as Vy or as Tomoko. Why not start again now?

Not to mention when I pulled the checkered blue apron over my clothes, it felt just right.

I just had to be a bit more quieter than usual. When looking around the kitchen, we did have everything. Flour, eggs, butter, some leftover milk, and a little bit of baking powder and sugar. Not to mention cooking oil, frying pans, and the necessary fruits to serve as sides.

This would work! Nothing wrong with blueberries, strawberries, and the occasional orange slice accompanying pancakes.

The recipe took a while to remember, though. Even if I could remember a lot of Vy's life, some things came more easily than others. I guess recipes didn't count in this case. Thankfully, while gathering the ingredients, Hisako was with me every step of the way, putting in her input every now and then.

 **Make sure to whisk it all thoroughly, Tomoko-chan. We don't want floury, doughy pancakes - aim for fluffiness. Add the dry ingredients after you mixed the eggs with the milk.**

 _Okay, Hisako._ Even when mixing it all up, I wanted to keep it quiet - since even from the kitchen, I could hear Obito's snoring. Once the mixture had taken on a smooth consistency, I stopped my whisking. _How does this look?_

 **Perfect, Tomoko-chan.** My other self was smiling. **Now start up the heat and -**

Familiar, muscular arms wrapped around my waist as a chin landed on my shoulder. I did my best to hold back a surprised squeak as Hisako blinked in our shared mindscape before chuckling.

 **I guess some ninja are better at waking up than others.**

The scent of pines filled my nose, and by then, I already knew who was hugging me.

I turned my head a little only to get a noseful of spiky, silver hair. "Hello Kakashi," I said softly.

A grumble was my reply as the hold around my waist tightened.

A smile found its way onto my face. "Did you get a good amount of sleep?"

Another, less irritated grumble.

 **… Well, he's a happy camper.**

Now I wasn't sure whether or not to ask what I was thinking at that moment. But I really needed to move around if I wanted to finish making breakfast in time, so I opened my mouth. "...Kakashi, I can't cook if you're holding onto me like this. Is it okay if you could let me go?"

Another grumble was my answer before silver hair tickled my nose.

 **Did he just shake his head 'no'?**

I didn't know what to think, and just felt fond exasperation run through me. "Kakashi,"

A grumble.

A giggle involuntarily escaped me as I let go of the whisk handle. "Kakashi,"

Another grumble.

 **I don't know whether to find this adorable or annoying.** Hisako muttered. **Think you could throw him off?**

… _Hisako, no._

 **Well, I tried.**

I tried again, putting a hand over one of his. "Kakashi, I really need to work."

"... I just missed you," My best friend said, and did his voice just _crack?_

… Judging by how the grip around my waist tightened, my initial guess was proving to be correct with each passing second.

I hid a giggle. It looks like my Chunin friend has a childish side after all!

A smile found itself on my face again as I reached over with my other hand to lightly pat Kakashi's head. "I missed you too, friend, but I want to make breakfast for you and the others, okay? So I need to move. After breakfast, you can hug me as much as you want, alright?"

Another grumble was my response.

"... I can make miso soup and eggplant just for you to go along with it?" I offered. We did have the extra ingredients - I just would need to take some more time in the kitchen.

A long pause followed.

Then, a sigh tickled the side of my neck before those same arms untangled themselves from my waist with much hesitance. Finally, I could move, and I took the chance to step back and turn around to look at my best friend. Even without his hitai-ate, Kakashi could still pull off the indignant look really well. "... Just make it quick, alright?" He mumbled, glancing at the wall rebelliously.

I just giggled again before hugging him properly. Apparently it caught him off guard because he tensed up like a statue, or a 'scarecrow' as his namesake would suggest, a shallow breath tickling my head. "Tomoko?"

"I'm just happy to have you home, Kakashi." I muttered into his shoulder with a smile, tightening my hold around his waist.

And I meant it. Two weeks was long enough as is.

Above me, my best friend blinked before another, longer sigh left him. Then, I could feel his arms wrap around my back as I was squished into a familiar chest, warmth filling me almost immediately. "I'm home Tomoko." He whispered softly.

I smiled again. "Welcome home Kakashi."

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone else to start getting up. Once I started flipping the pancakes and serving them out on plates, I could hear the telltale signs of the adults stirring and Obito's snores fading away into the distance.

Then, the yawns sounded.

Papa's was the loudest, echoing in the hallway with much over exaggeration.

"... The hell?" Kakashi muttered next to me as he stirred the miso soup with a ladle.

"Papa's awake?" I answered tentatively.

Then, Obito yawned. If I didn't know any better, it would've looked AND sounded like he was a lazy cat. "Fuaaaahhhhh~!"

"... There's the Uchiha." Kakashi concluded dryly as he added the cut eggplant into the soup pot.

I just flipped another pancake.

Then, almost inaudible, I could hear Rin start to stir. "Muu~?"

 **That was actually really cute.** Hisako said. **Think you could convince your mom to adopt her?**

… _I'll ask Mama later, Hisako._

 **Hey, we do have a chance, you know. Considering we're already housing Sakumo and Kakashi of all people.**

 _Then all we'd need is Obito?_

 **Yep.**

I had a strange feeling my family was going to become the main safe house for Team Minato and its associates.

Then I could hear footsteps approach. If not for that, then I would've jumped at the advent of new voices in the kitchen.

"... _Urgh_ … Tomoko-chan?" Mama seemed to be up now, judging by her tired voice, and I didn't have to turn to know that she was wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "Why are you up this early?"

I just giggled while placing another pancake onto a plate. "Breakfast, Mama."

A few seconds passed. "I love you so much, Tomoko-chan." And I didn't even have to glance in her direction to know that she was smiling.

Looks like I was succeeding in making some people happy already!

" _Ugh_ … way too much light." Judging by the stumbling voice and rather shaky footsteps, it looked like Uncle Sakumo was just now waking up too. "... Kakashi?" He muttered.

My best friend turned to nod in his father's direction. "Hey Dad."

Uncle Sakumo blinked blearily while absently running a brush through his silver hair. "What's the occasion? You rarely cook, Kakashi."

The Chunin just pointed at me, and as if on cue, another pancake was done and I flipped it to land on another plate.

"Good morning, Uncle Sakumo. Could you help us set up the table?" I glanced back with a smile, and by then, the former White Fang looked a bit more coherent while nodding.

"Hey Kakashi, Tomoko-chan!" Obito sounded chipper now. "What can I do?"

"What about me?" Rin piped in.

"... What am I missing right now?" Papa deadpanned, having just taken the moment to walk into the room.

We certainly had a crowd this morning.

* * *

Once breakfast was served, eaten, and cleaned up, I couldn't help but observe the big, balloon belly Obito was now sporting with interest. "Man, that was good! Thanks Tomoko-chan!"

Rin, on the other hand, still looked as dainty as ever, the only sign that she was full being the hand rubbing her tummy almost absently. "Yeah, it was really good, Tomoko-chan. Thank you." Judging by her bright smile, I had done my job! Hooray!

But there was… one outlier.

"So…" Obito started. "Think you could explain why Kakashi is hanging onto you like that, Tomoko-chan?"

Yep, you guessed it. My best friend held me up to my promise and now was hugging me from behind just like before, arms around my waist making it really hard to move. I just found myself giggling nervously while being reduced to sitting on his legs.

And was it just me, or was Rin looking a bit more upset than usual?

 **…** **Three, two, one.**

A yellow flash sounded in the room, and I nearly jumped if not for Kakashi holding me down.

Papa didn't even move as he just grabbed a toothpick to pick at his canines. "... You really have bad timing, Minato."

The Jounin himself was now standing in the middle of the room, and from the looks of it, he was bearing bad news. His sheepish face said more than enough, and the air turned cold almost immediately.

Kakashi just tightened the hold on me before responding. "... What is it now, Minato-sensei?"

"And make it quick, Minato. I was just in a good mood earlier." Papa demanded.

I… didn't really know what to say at this point. It didn't help that Kakashi was hugging me a bit tighter than usual AND that all the adults seemed to be glaring in Minato-san's direction.

 **This won't be good.** Hisako muttered. **… Do we have any popcorn in here?**

I blanched. _HISAKO!_

 **Hey, hey, kidding, kidding. I'm not going to do that.**

… _What were you planning then?_

 **That's for me to know and you not to find out.** She concluded.

Huh.

On the other hand, Minato-san looked almost like a defendant would be in that chair in a really angry courthouse. Honestly, the Yellow Flash should've been intimidating in that kind of environment, but considering the fact that Papa looked like a Japanese version of Miles Edgeworth and Uncle Sakumo a silver-haired Simon Blackquill with their glaring, I didn't blame him one bit for looking sheepish. Mama seemed to be the odd one out of it though with her long black hair - but if I could exaggerate it enough, she could pull off an older Maya Fey without all the spiritual beads.

Yeah, I could conclude that Minato-san may or may not be doomed. Ace Attorney universe or otherwise.

So where was Phoenix Wright himself then?

"... Could you at least explain WHY my son and his team came back _traumatized_ , Minato?" Uncle Sakumo said slowly.

With the emergence of light killing intent from ALL the adults, I felt the extreme urge to just **hightail** it out of there.

… The only problem was that Kakashi had no real intent on letting me go this time.

And Obito and Rin looked like they needed the company, judging by their pale faces.

The Jounin broke the tension with a long sigh. "I might as well explain then." I didn't miss how he glanced at me with an apologetic expression before looking back at the adults. "I just came back from a thorough debriefing with the Jounin Commander and the Hokage themselves. None of the mission material needed to be classified, so I was given full disclosure of the mission reports. What I found… was NOT pleasant."

For a brief moment, silence conquered the room as Minato-san's words floated in the air for a moment. Then, it became quickly obvious that the most affected by the information was Team Minato themselves. More specifically, Obito and Rin paled almost immediately, and I didn't miss how Kakashi in particular stiffened behind me.

Papa took in the sight of us, and with a reluctant breath, opened up hell's gates. "Alright Minato. Tell us. What happened to them."

It wasn't even a question at this point. If anything, this was the closest we would get to an informal interrogation.

The Jounin looked apologetic before pulling a chair over to sit down and continue. "The mission wasn't a C-rank mission - if anything, it was a simple recon and assault operation near the front lines, where Kakashi, Obito, and Rin were tasked with bolstering up the forces, and to gather intel and proceed with any saboteur actions that they deemed fit, or ordered to commit."

My blood ran cold.

 **...He lied to you?**

"The mission went south, however, when they made it to the location where Iwa was apparently setting up a foothold with the Land of Fire. Intel was right, except for one distinct fact. We were lead to believe that the battalion that was setting up shop was fresh from home." I didn't miss how Minato-san bit his lip in frustration, fists clenching in his lap. Even when I knew that he had lied to me before, I didn't even feel angry. His face said more than enough. "They were not. Inoichi concluded in his report from analysing the mission summaries that the Iwa nin Kakashi and the others were observing were actually suffering from a 'War High'."

" _Shit._ " Uncle Sakumo's voice shattered the tense silence with his sudden exclamation, and I found myself turning to look at him. His face was contorted in a way that showed his displeasure, disgust, and rage all at once. It was obvious that he was not taking this news well at all, and I didn't even know how to react.

Obito took the time to interrupt with a shaky hand raised. "W-What's a 'War High'? This is the first time I'm hearing of it, Minato-sensei."

The Jounin turned to look at the Uchiha before continuing solemnly. "A 'War High', is a distorted state of mind that soldiers will fall under when undergoing a prolonged amount of time on the battlefield. This could be both good and bad in many cases, allowing for a soldier to fight longer, stronger, and fiercer, despite any injuries they may have. But it could also make them more crueler, impulsive, rash, and disturbed. After so much bloodshed, those men and women would barely classify as sane."

I could swear Mama AND Rin both gasped.

Minato-san's voice started to become a bit shaky as he put his head against his hands. "The high that those Iwa men were suffering from specifically took away their ability to think rashly or morally. From what I've heard, the Third Tsuchikage Onoki would never permit the actions that took place in that village, that I can assure you of." He sighed. "But Onoki wasn't there, and those men had spilled so much blood, they began to relish in it, or not even care anymore. What you saw that day, were not the acts of men and women, but of people who became possessed by their darkest nature."

"You mean…?" Papa trailed off.

Minato-san grimaced. "Those people didn't _need_ to die. But they did because those soldiers _wanted_ them to."

"...So my son and his team saw an entire village slaughtered and you weren't there to help them at **all**?" Uncle Sakumo concluded angrily.

I could've swore that at that moment, the grip around my waist loosened and tightened all at once. I turned my head in an attempt to look behind me, only to get a masked sigh buried into my hair, stopping me from moving any further.

 _Kakashi… What did you see out there?_

"... Unfortunately, I had to be pulled out towards the front lines. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito were assigned under another Jounin." The Yellow Flash admitted slowly, having yet to properly look up at us.

Papa's expression looked almost murderous if not for Uncle Sakumo's glare making it look pale in comparison.

A sigh. "All of you, calm down already. The kids are in the room." Mama's voice. I found myself breathing a little easier after that due to a combination of atmosphere and Kakashi's loosening grip, only to find Mama staring at me sadly. "Tomoko-chan, I'm sorry. Think you could take Team Minato outside? This is between the adults now."

I glanced at her before looking at the other adults in the room. Minato-san was still refusing to look at us, and Papa and Uncle Sakumo still had those angry expressions on their faces.

I was just grateful that said angry faces weren't directed at me. Heck, even when I looked in their directions, the two men attempted to smile back before refocusing on Minato-san again.

In my heart, I wasn't sure whether to be angry or sympathetic with the Jounin right now.

Before doing anything though, I made sure to look at Obito, Rin, and Kakashi. Starting with the two Genin, they seemed to agree almost immediately with Mama's idea, nodding furiously to the point of clearing some of the pale white off their faces.

And then my best friend. I attempted to turn around, only to get hugged again. A hand reached over to hold onto one of mine, and I didn't miss how it was shaking.

 **… Let's go, Tomoko-chan. Anywhere but here.** Hisako concluded.

I nodded, and then sat up, taking Kakashi with me while doing so. Even when letting go of the hug, he didn't let go of my hand, and it was at that moment his teammates followed suit in getting up from their chairs.

The door leading down to Nagareboshi Cafe was in sight anyways.

With a hesitant sigh, I made my way past the adults, giving them all a hug before leaving.

And it included Minato-san too.

He seemed far too tense, and to be honest? He deserved better.

"I'm sorry, Minato-san." I found myself whispering in his ear before leaving.

I couldn't even get his reply before the door closed on the four of us, and I made sure to bring my friends down into the cafe before the yelling started upstairs.

Obito winced, Rin yelped, Kakashi tensed, and I just sighed before finding my way towards the piano.

It was going to be a long day after all. All we could do now was wait.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_ I was actually not expecting to finish this chapter so fast, considering how I'm back in college now, but the inspiration hammer just hit me HARD today. Before moving onto my usual acknowledgements, I want to give a special thanks to _Frost-Ninja-Dragon_ for staying up with me and helping me write Minato's explanation for the events that happened in Chapter 35. _NatNicole_ and _flevantein_ both brought up how the Iwa nin slaughtering that civilian village seemed like a bit much, and it was thanks to FND that I was able to help explain that properly. I hope this satisfies your curiosity.

Thanks again old friend.

Also, a warm shout-out to _Lang Noi_ , writer of _Catch Your Breath_. I recently PM'd her on the idea of a crossover between _Civilian Pianist_ and CYB, and she and Beta, her beta reader were really supportive of the idea, giving advice that I wanted to hear for a while, so expect a short crossover story with Tomoko meeting THE Keisuke Gekko coming soon!

And once again, I want to thank all my readers and followers thus far. It's because of your support that I was able to dish out such a long chapter, so give yourselves a pat on the back! As of April 4th, 2017, we have **614** reviews, **815** favorites, AND **1,024** followers!

Love you all so much!

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to catch up on homework and brainstorm Chapter 37!


	43. Chapter 37: Still Got It Memorized?

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme is dreadjoker10's piano cover of Kingdom Hearts' _~'twas a Sunset of Marmalade_ , what I believe to be a personal rendition of _Lazy Afternoons,_ the theme from Twilight Town _._ This song really stood out when I initially played through the 1.5 Remix game and watched the 358/2 Days movie, and the emotion here shows. Considering that it's played during the main bonding moments between Roxas, Axel, and Xion, it really fits - especially when thinking about Tomoko's relationship with Team Minato. She just wants them all to be happy, and this song really works with that in mind. It's both a comforting and somewhat foreboding song all at once, which is something I wanted to convey with this chapter.

Oh, and for those who recognize the quote in the title? Yep. It's Axel. Have to put in a Kingdom Hearts reference at one point - it was one of my first ever video games and it's still very important to me. I hope others check it out too.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 37: Still Got It Memorized?_

I'm pretty sure everyone's asked this question at one point in their lives, whether to others or to themselves. But nonetheless, I'll be saying it.

When your family is fighting, or in this case, yelling over something, what do you do in the meantime?

When I was still Vy, that situation immediately prompted me to run into my room and put on headphones to block out all the yelling. Even if I cried a little bit, I tried to make it as quiet as possible so that the people outside wouldn't feel worse.

But things were different now.

I had three ninja friends, having just gotten out of what could have been a nasty situation, still looking a little pale if not for the sunlight shining into the cafe. And considering that I could hear the yells even from the cafe itself, where we were near the piano, music wasn't really an option.

I just glanced at Team Minato in the hopes of finding a decision.

And from the looks of it, I couldn't help but be grateful that it wasn't as bad as it was last night.

Obito was as tense as a statue, expression frozen in-between a small grin and a grimace. Adding in the red skin of his clenched fists and his almost rock-hard shoulders, I would've thought that the Uchiha was a victim of Joker's laughing gas.

Rin seemed to be faring a little better, emphasis on 'little'. She wasn't as pale as her Uchiha teammate, but judging by the occasional twitch of her hands when staring up at the door that led back into the house, I could tell that she was scared.

And Kakashi. I wasn't even sure how to describe him since I couldn't see his eyes from how his hair was shading them. But judging by his shaky fists, he was just as disturbed as I was.

We needed to be anywhere else but here.

So I just spoke the first thing on my mind, putting on my best smile.

"Hey guys, how do you feel about shopping?"

A pause. Then, as if by magic, the three ninja turned to me with varying degrees of surprise.

"S-Shopping, Tomoko-chan?" Obito repeated, mouth open with disbelief. "What are we shopping for?"

"Yeah, Tomoko-chan." Rin piped in, voice quiet. "We… kinda have our own shares of money to spend, so what's the point…?"

Kakashi just gave me a look that screamed ' _What the heck are you thinking?_ '

… Have these ninja ever done something aside from visit Nagareboshi, train, and do missions?

This was shaping out to be worse than Vy's old social life. And THAT said a lot.

I frowned before walking over to the piano bench. "Well, might as well go out for anything, right?"

"Tomoko…" Kakashi started, his voice filled with confusion. "What the heck are you doing -"

I just pulled the seat cover up while ignoring him.

"Holy crap!" Obito yelped.

Apparently he wasn't expecting my bench to have a hidden compartment.

Then again, I rarely did use it in front of them, so I had a good excuse.

At least my wallet was still in there. Kitty shaped and all.

… Hey, if Naruto could get away with having a frog-shaped wallet, I think I have a valid reason to get one in a kitty shape.

I liked cats. Simple as that.

"... Tomoko-chan." Rin sounded really dry now. "You have a hidden compartment… in your piano bench."

"Yes, yes I do, Rin-chan." I continued, taking out the kitty wallet and putting it in my pocket after a good shake. From the sounds of it, most of my emergency savings were still in there. "No one bothers checking in there except the family."

"... Isn't that a bit too obvious?" Now Kakashi was starting to sound normal again, judging by his tired tone.

I just straightened my back while resetting the bench cover to make it look as inconspicuous as before, turning to him with a grin. "Did you ever think of checking it?"

Kakashi gave me a look of pure exasperation before crossing his arms across his chest and stubbornly turning his head away from me.

 **Tomoko-chan, have you ever noticed that Kakashi sulks around you more often than anybody else?**

… _Don't say anything, Hisako. Just don't._

 **Okay, okay. I'll come back later.**

With a shrug, I just walked over to the cafe's front doors, looking back at the trio with a smile. "Well, want to come?"

Obito, Rin, and Kakashi all shared a glance with one another before staring back at me with varying expressions of disbelief.

I just motioned towards the door behind them, sheepish expression on my face. "Would you rather stay here and hear how bad Papa can get when mad, or would you like a fun distraction?"

As if on cue, a yell louder than the ones from before echoed from upstairs. If not for my previous experiences as Vy, I would've jumped just as much, if not more so, than the ninja staring at me.

" **GODDAMNIT MINATO!"**

With that said, Obito and Rin nearly _ran_ over to me in earnest while Kakashi just shrugged and walked over looking like he couldn't give a damn. But I knew better. All three of them REALLY wanted to get out of here.

A part of me was wondering what in all HECK Minato-san said that made Papa blow up like that.

"As long as we're not carrying lots of shopping bags, it's better than nothing." My best friend deadpanned dryly.

I just nodded in agreement before quickly walking behind the three of them and pushing them out the doors, grin on my face.

"T-Tomoko-chan, you don't have to push!" Obito yelped, turning his head to look at me with a surprised face. "W-we're going!"

"Oh, Obito, just go along with it!" I hummed, still pushing Team Minato past the doors and onto the street. "We only have today anyways~!"

"... to do what?" Kakashi said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Tomoko-chan?" Rin added, blinking at me owlishly.

I knew just where to start for window shopping. Especially for these three.

* * *

Jim Crocodile Cook should've gotten used to seeing Hoshino Tomoko coming in on the weekends. She was Judai's only daughter after all - of course she would inherit some of his spontaneity.

He just wasn't expecting her to push three young ninja into the shop with her that morning.

"Hello Jim-san! I'm back!" The pianist called out cheerfully.

"Hey Tomoko-chan~! I'll be right there!" He yelled back, wiping his oily hands on a towel. Then it was really making himself presentable, hanging his work apron on the hook near the door leading to the front, straightening a bit of his spiky black hair, and then heading out with a grin.

What he saw was something both surprising and hilarious.

"... Tomoko-chan, are these your friends?" He asked gently, trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Yeah!" The civilian hummed happily from behind the new trio.

From the looks of it, the famous, or possibly infamous, team of Namikaze Minato himself were standing in front of him, all looking somewhat uncomfortable due to Tomoko's arms pushing them forwards. Even if he didn't know names, he could at least figure out basic identities.

The silver head, with spiky hair and navy blue mask? The spitting image of Hatake Sakumo, and judging by Tomoko's bright smile behind his shoulder, Jim already knew that this was the much-talked-about Kakashi.

The black head? Jim only had to glance at his outfit to see the bright Uchiha fan, and just shrugged.

The brunette on the other hand? Jim had absolutely no clue. At least her purple rectangle tattoos made her stand out.

"Well, could I at least get names?" He added, hoping for some humor.

…. Unfortunately, it seemed to go over the ninjas' heads. "Isn't it more customary for you to give your name first?" The silver-head he was hoping to be Kakashi muttered, crossing his arms across his chest while turning his head childishly away.

Jim just raised an eyebrow at Tomoko in response.

The civilian nodded minutely before poking the silverette's masked cheek. "Kakashi,"

Yay! So his name WAS Kakashi.

"..." … But apparently he was reserving the right to stay silent. The black head and brunette both turned to look at the silver-head in confusion.

Jim could've SWORN that same pouting face was an expression another tanned teammate used to have.

Tomoko tried again, pinching his cheek instead. "Kakashi,"

"..."

"Kakashi,"

"... Tomoko, just let go already." He muttered finally, what visible skin on his face turning red from the extended pinch.

Jim just chuckled to break the ice. "Alright then, well, welcome to Cook's Ninja Tools and Crafts, kids. I'm Jim Crocodile Cook, blacksmith and owner. Could I get your names?"

The black-haired Uchiha spoke up, raising an energetic hand in the air. "Uchiha Obito, Jim-san! Nice to meet you!"

The brunette went next, smiling politely. "Nohara Rin."

Then, the two ninja looked towards the silver-head again. This time, he sighed before uncrossing his arms. "... Hatake Kakashi." He muttered.

Jim looked at Tomoko. The civilian blinked. "... But Jim-san, everybody knows me already."

"Tomoko-chan, don't break the trend. It IS introductions." He just put on a teasing smile.

Tomoko pouted. Jim pulled on the 'sympathetic salesman eyes'.

Silence.

Then, the civilian sighed, getting out of Kakashi's shadow to smile shyly. "Hoshino Tomoko."

"Now, was that so hard?" Jim wiggled a finger at her. The girl huffed.

 _Heh._ She had Hikari's stubbornness at least. Jim then went on to straighten himself before looking over the four with questioning eyes. "Anyways, what did you kids come here for? You normally don't visit at this time of day."

Tomoko seemed to brighten up at this very moment, judging by the wide grin on her face. "Well there was a lot going on at home, and we were just hoping to go window shopping Jim-san!"

Jim, as well as the three other ninja in the room, blinked. "... Window shopping?"

"Window shopping?" Obito and Rin said in unison.

"... Tomoko, I thought the windows at home were still fine." Kakashi stated dryly.

The named civilian just flushed a light pink. "Not THAT kind of shopping, Kakashi!" She squeaked, before coughing into her fist. "Browsing, looking around, hoping to find something you guys like."

Jim still felt somewhat confused, but amused the girl nonetheless. "What exactly are you looking for then, Tomoko-chan?"

The girl blinked before looking at her friends. "...Good luck charms, maybe some unique weapons, or something…?" She trailed off.

The blacksmith honestly couldn't blame her for doing so since her friends looked just as clueless as she was. Jim chuckled again. "Well, ojou-chan, you know me. I'm easy - if you want anything to be made, just let me know."

"What kind of things can you make, Jim-san?" Rin piped up, inclining her head in his direction.

Jim beamed while raising up an open palm. "Anything you can think of. As long as I can get the materials, then I can do it!"

"Including weapons?" Kakashi added quietly.

"Including weapons," Jim finished, a smaller smile on his face. "Your dad has come by to ask for stuff on occasion."

The silver-head almost _whipped_ his head in Jim's direction, silver eyes widening in disbelief. "Dad?"

He nodded. Kakashi seemed to take on a more acknowledging gaze, shoulders less tense as his attention literally focused in on the blacksmith.

"... Does that include the standard kunai and shuriken?" Obito said quietly, and his teammates turned to look at him in varying degrees of confusion and surprise. "W-Well, the Uchiha can be stern on occasion and…" The Genin scratched his cheek sheepishly. "This place does look a lot better than the shop I frequent."

… _he's the black sheep of the clan, isn't he._

Jim just kneeled down to Obito's height with a kind smile. "Of course."

The Uchiha looked up with more hopeful, bright eyes. "Really?"

"Yep." Jim was feeling better and better with each passing second. He then turned his gaze on the other kids in the room, and somehow landed on Tomoko-chan. She was positively _beaming,_ and when making eye contact, just winked.

 _Please show them something!_ Her eyes seemed to say.

Jim held back a snort before standing back on his feet again. "Anyways, how do you all feel about having a tour in the back? I can show you how I make some of my smaller products."

Obito, Rin, and Kakashi all looked at each other. Then, the three ninja turned towards Tomoko, and the civilian just nodded happily.

In the end, the Uchiha looked up at the blacksmith with a large grin, speaking for all of them. "Yeah! Please do, Jim-san!"

Jim could only grin widely back.

Showing off his speciality was the least he could do.

* * *

By the time we had walked out of Jim-san's shop, everyone at least had something to look forward to. Or… just hold onto, in this case.

Kakashi was able to get a durable leather scroll holder for his belt, displaying it almost proudly on his person.

Obito? He now had a new supply of stylized kunai and shuriken to use, accompanied by a spool of really tough ninja wire and a small, wooden tanto to use for sword practice in training sessions. The grin on his face could span for **miles** , if I could say that much.

Rin? Somehow, Jim-san was able to convince her to start looking into senbon, and was wearing one of the brightest smiles I had ever seen after hearing the idea. Then again, the blacksmith had added a specific senbon belt to her purchase that looked to be something out of _A Certain Scientific Railgun_ , which the medic was now wearing on her left thigh.

Honestly, I was somewhat terrified on what Team Minato could do with all of their new stuff.

But they looked to be happy, at least. All the ryo that went into it was worth it.

I'm just grateful that I saved up so much of my allowance now.

Yep, you heard me right. I paid for it. All of it. There was just enough ryo to make the total purchase, and I wanted to do something for them after everything that happened.

It just took… a lot of puppy eye exposure, I suppose, to make Team Minato relent.

… Oh, me? I didn't really get anything this time. There wasn't much for me to benefit from in terms of the weapons department, so Jim-san ended up adding one last little gift as a way to say thanks.

On my left middle finger was now a small silver ring reminiscent of the Soul Gem Rings from Madoka, with an equally small but bright pink gem embedded in its center. I tried to refuse, but Jim-san was already taking the measurements of my hand and carving before I could stop him.

We ended up leaving the shop around almost noon once he was done.

"... So, what now?" Rin asked, glancing between me and the new senbon belt she had on her leg. We had found a shady table at one of the surrounding shops close to Jim-san's workshop for the sake of a break, and Rin was slouching somewhat. "Should we try to head back?"

Obito sighed, smile dropping almost immediately at the idea. "I don't think it's a good idea, Rin. We all heard how bad the yelling was."

 _Oh dear._

I glanced at Kakashi, and he silently shook his head.

"Okay," I interrupted, putting on a shaky smile. "So Nagareboshi is an out. Where do you guys want to go then?"

Obito and Rin looked at each other. Then, Rin sighed. "... Honestly, Tomoko-chan, we appreciate the time to head out, but I think I just want to go home. It's been a long day."

 _Oh._ I blinked.

Obito apparently noticed my frown and started to stumble while waving his hands in the air. "H-Hey Tomoko-chan, it's not like we hate it or anything! It's just…." He paused, looking down at his new kunai for a second. "It's been awhile since we've been home. And I think I'll need some time to just think on my own. About today, and the war… and stuff." He concluded dryly.

 _Oh._ Understanding washed over me immediately.

 **I don't blame them. They did see a lot.** Hisako added.

I smiled softly. "Obito, it's okay, I get it. But did you at least have fun?"

"Yeah!" The Uchiha responded immediately, bright grin on his face. "Definitely!"

I turned to Rin. "What about you, Rin-chan?"

She inclined her head at me, soft smile on her face. "Of course I did, Tomoko-chan. I honestly feel a lot better than before thanks to everything so far."

For a final verdict, I looked at Kakashi. He didn't say a word, only opting to reach over and squeeze my hand instead. His eyes sparked with something unfamiliar, but I could at least recognize two things.

 _Thank you_ and _I want to stay with you._

This day was coming to an end faster than I would like, but I couldn't stop it now.

I sighed before looking at the two Genin. "Alright then, but you two will be okay, right? I'll see you both in Nagareboshi another day?"

"Of course Tomoko-chan!" Obito said hotly, putting a hand over his chest. "Cross my heart!"

Rin nodded in agreement, brown eyes sparkling with warmth.

I smiled, using my free hand to touch both of theirs softly. It was time to split up then. My plan of really relaxing via window shopping did somewhat fall through, but they were happy. It was all I could ask for. "Alright then, I'll see you two later."

The two ninja beamed back before standing up from their chairs. With one last grateful glance on both of their parts, Obito and Rin walked off, heading down the street with a visible skip in their steps.

 **They really look like a couple from here.**

I just shrugged. Then, a hand squeezed mine again, and I looked up to see Kakashi tilting his head at me, spiky silver locks accenting the navy blue of his mask.

"Want to head home now?" He said quietly.

I nodded, squeezing back. "Let's go home."

It was time to face the adults again.

Even if I absolutely dreaded the idea.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : Not sure what else to say here except that this chapter REALLY should've come out earlier. But honestly, I just had trouble figuring out HOW this chapter should go while dealing with the new quarter of college, and adding in some academic stress that built up in the past three weeks, this was pushed back so much. A part of me is wondering if this chapter is somewhat filler since I couldn't think of anything better to write.

Still, thank you. To all of you. Whether you just came here for the first time or have been a long-time reader who have been following me since the beginning, thanks for the wait. I hope this at least satisfies some of your curiosity on how _Civilian Pianist_ will move on from here. I think I might do a small time-skip soon to get to another Chunin Exams, and then from there will be things such as Kannabi Bridge and October Tenth. When that happens, I hope you continue to stay with me.

… Just don't always say "Please update soon" in the reviews, alright? It kinda adds some pressure that I'm not sure I really need as a college student trying to find her way in life. I love writing, but hearing that isn't really the greatest thing in the world.

Still, this is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to continue school work and brainstorming the future of the story. No worries, I plan on writing Tomoko's story to the very end - I just need to get out some of the mental knots in my head on how to get to specific events.

See you guys soon.


	44. Chapter 38: The End of Another Day

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme of this chapter is actually BriCie's English cover of Reset from Capcom's _Okami._ This particular song was something the real Josh sent to me when I was in a time of stress, so many thanks to you friend. It's on that note that I found the lyrics of this particular cover really resonated with the themes I wanted to convey here.

On the other hand, Tomoko does sing a very special theme from Chapter 13 in the later half of this chapter. Once again, many thanks to Jeff and Casey Williams, because RWBY Volume 4 wouldn't have been as great without its opening theme. _Let's Just Live_ , everybody, okay?

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 38: The End of Another Day_

The walk home was quiet.

Almost too quiet, considering we were in the middle of Konoha, in the middle of a bustling crowd of people.

My heart felt almost like rigid stone, but my blood was pounding through me like fire.

Maybe it was because of everything that had happened in the past week. Or it was the possibility of facing Mama, Papa, Uncle Sakumo, and Minato-san again after the last we had heard them.

Papa's last words were still echoing in my ears even though it had been hours since he had last said them.

 _GODDAMMIT MINATO!_

The only thing keeping me grounded through this whole ordeal was Kakashi.

Even if I couldn't fully see his face, mask or not, his tight grip on my hand said everything.

Even if I didn't know what to say to him.

Before I knew it, my feet had frozen to the ground and I stopped to look down at my sandals. This resulted in my pulling Kakashi back, and he clearly was surprised by the gesture judging by the soft skidding of the sand underneath his feet and his voice.

"... Tomoko?" He started quietly.

I couldn't meet his eyes. For some reason, hearing my name come from his mouth so quietly, so gently, hurt a bit.

My heart thudded in my chest as a few moments of silence passed.

Then, the hand on mine squeezed softly before pulling me in, and I found myself stumbling before finding myself looking past Kakashi's shoulder. He wasn't hugging me, but we were close enough to where I could rest my other hand on his chest.

I blinked. "... Kakashi?"

A hand reached up to rest on my head for a moment, a breath lightly brushing my hair. "What's wrong, Tomoko? Why did you stop walking?"

 **… She's scared.** Hisako said softly. **She's worried. Not about going home. About you.**

I didn't have anything in mind to refute my other self's words.

She was speaking the truth.

The scent of fresh pines was filling my nose from the close distance, and I gulped in a breath. It wasn't good to stand here all day, and Mama and Papa would probably start getting worried. But my feet didn't want to move.

Instead, I spoke honestly, raising my head to look at my best friend directly. "Kakashi…. Are you... Are you okay?"

His eyes widened almost immediately, the grip on my land loosening alongside it. It felt horrible just _asking_ it alone, but it was too late. The question was already out in the open, even if I hated myself for saying it. I looked down, biting the inside of my cheek for a moment.

Then, a shaky sigh sounded above me. "... No." Kakashi said, almost mournfully. His hand squeezed mine again, a bit tighter than before, as his forehead soon touched mine. As least, as much as a touch could work considering he was wearing his forehead protector. The gesture at least made me look up, and for once this whole afternoon, I could see his full expression. "I'm… I'm not okay right now, Tomoko." The words seemed to be difficult even for him to say, if his voice was any indication. But those silver eyes were staring into my own almost resolutely, never turning away. "But… But I'll try to be."

I frowned, squeezing his hand back. "Kakashi, you shouldn't try too much. It's okay to feel the way you do. _I'm_ okay with you."

The ninja blinked before averting his eyes. "I-I know, Tomoko. I know, but..." Kakashi trailed off for a moment. "This… this kind of thing shouldn't go on forever, though."

 _Because you have to head out again? Because you have to fight again?_

Instead of voicing my thoughts, I just pulled Kakashi into a half-hug with my other arm. "Yeah… I'm sorry for asking, Kakashi. I'm sorry."

 _I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when it happened._

To my surprise, his silver spikes tickled my cheek as he shook his head, his other hand (that wasn't holding mine) reaching up to rest against my back immediately. "Don't apologize, Tomoko. It's not you."

I pulled away to look up at him.

Hatake Kakashi looked tired.

Even though he was only 10 - even though I was only 10 - it felt like the world was weighing in on both of us. His hesitant, masked face said more than enough.

I put on a small smile. "... Let's just keep walking home?"

His silver eyes softened. "Yeah."

And then we had taken up another walking pace. This one was less quiet, less tense, and more comfortable this time. Maybe it was the fact that I had finally gotten that question off my chest.

On the other hand, Kakashi had a firmer grip on my hand and every once in awhile, I would look up to see him return my gaze with soft eyes. It wasn't an eye smile like the one that his canon self was known for, but it was special nonetheless.

I didn't even realize we had reached Nagareboshi Cafe until Kakashi pushed the door open to bring us both inside.

Immediately, what hit us both was silence. It wasn't the comfy silence either.

This was the contemplative, tense silence that I was growing to hate REALLY quickly.

I found myself gulping before gripping Kakashi's hand a bit tighter.

He didn't look at me, but his tight grip back said more than enough.

We then walked over to the back doors of the cafe to head upstairs back into the house. Once that last, final door was in front of us, I forced myself to put my hand on the doorknob and turn it.

The first things that we saw were the adults all gathered in the living room, turning their heads to look at us.

Mama. Papa. Uncle Sakumo. Minato-san. They were all there, eyes widening at the sight of us.

Then, Mama ran over to pull us both into a tight, suffocating hug.

An embarrassed squeak left me as an accompanying "Oof" came on Kakashi's part. I didn't even realize that the hug had ended until Mama had pulled us both deeper into the room, sitting us on the couch.

"Are you okay, Tomoko-chan? What about you, Kakashi?" Mama was fussing, her hands over both of our cheeks in mere moments while her blue eyes flitted between the both of us. "Did you stay safe out there? What did you do while we were gone? Is everything really -"

"M-Mama." I interrupted, red filling my face. "W-we're fine. I just took Team Minato out shopping at Jim-san's shop while you were all talking."

"... What she said." Kakashi added quietly. "You don't have to worry so much, Aunt Hikari."

Mama blinked again, head almost swerving in-between the two of us before she sighed. "Oh…" Her shoulders relaxed as she looked up at us again, shaky smile on her lips. "Alright," And then, she stood up, and Minato-san came into view.

He seemed almost small, and yet powerful at all once standing there. Kakashi tensed next to me, and I didn't miss how his hand tightened its grip on mine. Minato-san let out a sigh of his own before kneeling in front of us, his eyes going to my best friend. "... Kakashi, where's Obito and Rin? I thought they went with you."

Kakashi opened his mouth, at least as much as his mask seemed to show, before pausing. A few seconds passed. Then, he glanced at me, clear hesitation in his eyes, before turning back to the Jounin. "... They went home, Minato-sensei. After we all went out, it turns out that they needed to think on something."

The Yellow Flash seemed to have a sad smile on now. "I see…"

And then Minato-san pulled Kakashi into a tight hug.

I didn't even see it coming, and if the surprised grunt was anything to go by, Kakashi didn't either. The gesture actually forced him to let go of my hand, but I didn't mind. This was an important moment - for both my best friend and his Jounin sensei. The new position made it hard for me to see Minato-san's face past his spiky blonde hair, but I could at least see from my place on the couch his shaking shoulders.

In that time, all I could hear was one thing.

" _I'm sorry Kakashi._ " And that's what struck me the most.

Minato-san… was upset. And who could blame him? I could tell that he didn't mean for this to happen. Even if he was the one who sent Team Minato out there on that battlefield, unable to watch over them when that event happened, he must've objected in some way.

If he didn't, then he wouldn't be visibly shaking while hugging my best friend right now.

 **…** **You're really too nice for your own good, Tomoko-chan.**

 _Hisako._

 **Okay, okay. I get it.** I was honestly grateful my other self decided not to rant for once.

But I couldn't hear anything else on Minato-san's part. The rest of the words were left for only Kakashi to hear. A few moments of tense silence passed, with the occasional whisper on the Jounin's part, before something was said.

"... It's okay, Minato-sensei," My heart could've melted at those words, and I looked up from my lap to see Kakashi rest a hand on his teacher's back. "It's not your fault."

A shaky breath sounded on the Jounin's part before he hesitantly let go, and I could clearly see the beginnings of tears in his eyes before Minato-san wiped them away with his sleeve. "I-I'll try to be a better Jounin-sensei for you, Kakashi. For you, Obito, and Rin." The Yellow Flash grinned shakily. "That's a promise."

Kakashi nodded quietly in response.

Then, Minato-san turned to me with a more hesitant smile. "... I'm sorry about all this too, Tomoko-chan. I'll try to keep Kakashi and the others out of danger so that this kind of thing doesn't happen again."

My heart lightened in weight in my chest while I smiled back. "That's all I can ask for, Minato-san. Just…" I paused, biting my lip for a bit. "Just take care of yourself too, okay?"

He blinked, clear surprise showing in his blue eyes, before chuckling. Even though it was supposed to be a happy gesture, this laugh seemed sad. Almost melancholy. "I'll… I'll do my best on that too, I guess." Minato-san then stood up, straightening his back. "I'll go to the Hokage and ask for a week-long leave for Team Minato. That much I can do."

He then made the hand-sign for teleportation, but before the familiar _POOF_ , Kakashi spoke up. "Minato-sensei,"

The Jounin blinked. "... Yes?"

"Make sure to check in on Obito and Rin too, okay?" I looked at my best friend, and he had a resolute look on his masked face. "They might be faring worse than me right now."

"Of course," Minato-san responded immediately, a more strong smile on his face before solidifying his hand-sign.

And this time, with a large _POOF_ and a cloud of smoke, he disappeared.

Leaving in his wake Papa and Uncle Sakumo, walking over to both of us.

"... Well, that was a thing," Papa deadpanned before kneeling in front of me and taking my hand. Thankfully, he was smiling. "Are you okay at least, Tomoko-chan?"

 **Why is** **everybody** **asking that? It's not us.**

I tried not to sweatdrop and instead smiled. "I'm okay, Papa. We just went shopping."

Apparently in that same interval of time, Kakashi was now made to lean against Uncle Sakumo's shoulder since the White Fang decided to plop down on the couch with us, looking half happy and half annoyed all at once. "Shopping?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Shopping. At Jim-san's store. I had enough money, Uncle Sakumo."

Then, Papa turned my left hand over to see the ring on my middle finger. "Did Jim give this to you?"

I nodded, and as if in agreement, the pink gem on the ring took that moment to glint in the sunlight, letting off a soft glow. "He said it was an add-on with everything else I bought."

Papa blinked before smiling softly, touching the ring gently. "I see… Jim did that, huh." The last thing I was expecting was for him to then pull me into a hug, tugging me off the couch in the process. Unlike previous ones, this hug was tight, almost longing as Papa snuggled me, his cheek rubbing against my head.

"... Daddy?" Instead of getting an answer, he just shook his head, squeezing me a bit tighter than before. I couldn't even see his face from the position. "... Papa?" I tried again.

"I'm sorry, Tomoko-chan. I'm sorry."

My heart could've stopped.

 _Why are you saying that, Papa? Why? It's not your fault._

 **… Things must've happened.**

Then, Mama wrapped her arms around both of us, sighing softly. "It looks like it's been a long day for everybody. How about we all just try to get some sleep?"

I blinked before wiggling in Papa's hold to look up at her. Mama was smiling softly. "What do you mean, Mama?"

Her smile seemed somewhat sad from the new angle as she glanced up in Uncle Sakumo's direction. I couldn't do the same, but she seemed to be addressing the Hatake duo as well when opening her mouth again. "We'll all need rest after all that, you know? Staying up and stressing about this isn't going to help anyone, so a good nap is good, right?"

From the side, I could hear Uncle Sakumo take in a shaky breath. "Y-Yeah, might as well."

Papa didn't let me go, only really loosening his hold while nodding.

I raised a hand up to Papa's back. "Daddy..?"

"Just a minute, Tomoko-chan," He muttered, rubbing his cheek against my hair while resting a hand on my head. "Let me… Just let me stay like this for a while, okay?"

I did. And he didn't let go until he had to tuck me into bed in my room about an hour later.

Even when closing my eyes in an attempt to find sleep, I couldn't get the image of his sad expression out of my mind.

Or the scene of Uncle Sakumo piggybacking a limp, tired Kakashi to their room either.

* * *

It was nearly 7 in the evening when I found myself getting shaken awake.

More specifically, shaken to the point of sleep escaping my mind almost immediately.

"Okay… okay, I'm getting up…" I rubbed my eyes, slowly forcing myself up from my futon, yawning the whole way. The shaking had finally stopped, and I was at least hoping for some answers as to why I had to be awake.

But when opening my eyes, my answer was the last thing I was expecting.

Kakashi, my _best friend Kakashi,_ was looking at me with the widest eyes I had ever seen him have. Adding in the tears at the corners of said eyes and the open mouth through his mask, it looked as if Kakashi had seen a _ghost._ "T-Tomoko…"

I was alert almost immediately, straightening my back while turning to fully face him. "Kakashi? What is it?"

And then he broke down.

My heart literally fell to the pits of my stomach and got swallowed up by a black hole because Kakashi was crying.

My best friend. Was. Openly. _Crying._

And I didn't know what was wrong.

He wasn't even trying to stifle the noise. All he did was pull me into the tightest hug ever to hide his face into my shoulder, tears starting to soak my clothes as his hands gripped the back of my shirt tightly.

"Oh Kakashi…" I returned the hug almost immediately as my hand went up to his hair. "What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"No… N-No… It's not _you_ …" He sniffled as the hug tightened. "It's… it's _me…_ "

I tried to stay calm despite my heart returning with a vengeance, beating hard in my chest. "... What do you mean, Kakashi? What do you mean by that?"

"I-I…" He stumbled with his words, the sobs clearly starting to get to his throat. If I didn't know any better, it felt almost like Kakashi was going through a _panic attack_. "I keep seeing you **die** , Tomoko! When I close my eyes, I keep seeing you d-d- **die!** I see you **die,** Tomoko, **and I can't do anything about it!** "

 _Oh god._ This was PTSD, wasn't it.

 **...Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.** Hisako concluded solemnly. **A condition that occurs when a person experienced or witnessed a life-threatening event of some sort. Considering that the last mission seemed to be really bad, I wouldn't put it past him for developing it now.**

I didn't even know HOW my other self remembered that. But it didn't matter.

Kakashi was still clinging to me, sobbing.

"Kakashi… It's okay. I'm right here." I tried to keep my voice steady, stroking his hair in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. "I'm right here. I'm alive."

"T-Tomoko…" He sniffled, clearly distraught.

" _Shh,_ it's going to be okay, Kakashi. I'm right here." Taking a breath, I tried to wrack my head for ANY song that I could sing at this time. Just saying that 'it was going to be okay' didn't seem to cut it. "Don't worry."

"H-How can I not…" A snort/sniffle escaped him. "How can I **not** worry, Tomoko? I-I-I couldn't get to you before that _drunk bastard_ nearly **suffocated** you a year ago, and when… when," Kakashi hiccuped, gripping onto my shirt again. "When you went through that whole **shit-mess** that was the meeting with Hokage-sama a few months after that, I-I couldn't do _shit!"_ He pulled away at that moment to look at me, and I found myself freezing.

Kakashi was _upset._ If anything, he was clearly upset at _himself,_ if his wet mask and red-rimmed eyes were anything to go by. Adding in the eye-bags underneath the familiar silver, this was bad.

"How can I not worry when you could…" Kakashi lowered his head, tears dripping onto his lap. "How could I not worry when you could die at any… at any moment? How can… How can I not worry when you could easily _leave_ me?"

 **…** **He still blames himself for that incident.**

I just pulled him into another hug. "Oh Kakashi," I didn't know what else to say, instead humming while stroking his hair again. He was clearly distraught, and I didn't know what to do. Instead, I spoke honestly. "I'm not going to die, alright? I'm right here, and I plan to stay here for a long time."

 **Second that.**

"... Really?" The reply was soft, muffled, and hesitant, but I heard it anyways. "You're… you're not going to go anywhere, right Tomoko?"

I pulled away to just lean my forehead against his, closing my eyes while smiling. "Of course. I'm always going to be here. If you need me, then you know where to find me."

A soft sniffle. "T-Tomoko…"

I opened my eyes to look at him. "Kakashi, I love you, okay? I won't leave you. I promise."

The tears seemed to finally stop in their tracks as he openly gaped at me. "Tomoko…"

I tried to keep the smile up as much as I could, even when the tears felt close to coming out on their own. "Oh Kakashi… I really do love you, alright? It's because of that feeling alone that I know I'm not leaving you. If you don't want me to go, then I won't." I stroked his hair again while closing my eyes. "I'll do my best to not die. After all, I have you here to remind me that it's worth living."

 _After what's happened to Vy, there's no way I want to go through a repeat._

Despite my words, it seemed to just cause _more_ tears on his part as he sniffled again. "T-Tomoko…"

I found myself sighing softly before pulling him into another hug, rubbing his back. "Don't worry. I'm right here."

And then the song came out without any prompting. I didn't even think on it. All I did was open my mouth and start to sing softly.

" _It used to feel like a fairy tale,_

 _Now it seems we were just pretending_

 _We'd fix our world, then on our way to a happy ending."_

With each word, Kakashi seemed to slowly relax in my hold, the tears fading. His breathing seemed to be evening out to a softer, gentler pace, and I took that as a sign to continue.

This was the song that saved Uncle Sakumo so long ago.

I was earnestly hoping that it was helping my best friend at least.

" _Then it turned out life was far less like a bedtime story_

 _Than a tragedy with no big reveal of the hero's glory._

 _And it seems we weren't prepared_

 _For a game that wasn't fair._

 _Do we just go home? Can we follow through? When all hope is gone, there is one thing we can do…"_

 **Nice choice in song, Tomoko-chan.**

I just kept singing softly, stroking my friend's hair while slowly moving us both down onto the futon sheets.

" _Let's just live! Day by day, and not be conquered by our sorrows._

 _The past can't hold us down, we must break free._

 _Inside we're torn apart, but time will mend our hearts._

 _Move onward, not there yet, so let's just live!"_

With that final note said, Kakashi finally seemed to stop crying, relaxing to the point of not gripping the back of my shirt anymore. Instead, he chose to lay down on the right side of my pillow, the dried tears now crusting what visible parts were on his face. Even with his eyes closed, I could at least make out the shaky smile on his masked visage. "... Thank you, Tomoko. Thank you." Was all he said.

I just found myself smiling and scooting closer, snuggling him almost immediately. Despite our small height difference, I could still fit myself in a way so that I could rest my nose against his neck, our arms intertwined with one another. Hopefully this was comfortable for him, since I know it was snuggly for me. "Of course, Kakashi. Get some sleep now, okay?"

Right above me, I could already feel the beginnings of light snoring.

My smile grew a bit wider as I closed my eyes.

That's how we went to sleep that night, with the door open to let the air come in and the futon blanket thrown about our feet.

We just hugged one another, sleeping through the darkness.

* * *

Hatake Sakumo couldn't sleep.

If anything, after seeing that his son had ran out of the room in what appeared to be a nightmare-induced frenzy, he wasn't even sure if he **could** sleep.

When the moment first occurred, Sakumo immediately went full-on-ninja mode to run over and figure out what in all hell happened to Kakashi to make him like that.

What parent wouldn't?

It was only when his son literally burst through Tomoko-chan's door to shake her awake and then properly break down that he knew.

Kakashi, for the first time in awhile, was _terrified_ of losing someone.

Sakumo already knew that a lot had happened when Team Minato was sent out on that week-long mission.

But a C-rank turned B-rank? With his son's team _literally_ getting traumatized out on the field by seeing **manslaughter in its worst form**?

It took everything he had to not strangle Namikaze Minato right then and there when the Jounin came to explain.

But the Jounin's words still haunted him. Even if Sakumo tried to sleep on it.

" _I understand that what I did is unforgivable. I can't forgive myself in fact. But I know this won't be the last time they get close to the war. Team Minato will have to head out again. That's the life we shinobi have to live. All I can say is that I'll do my best so that this sort of thing won't happen again. If something worsens, then you have my full permission to beat me up._ "

What was Sakumo supposed to say to that?

When he himself said something similar when retiring from the front line effort?

It was that in mind that he couldn't find the courage to walk into that room, only able to watch his son break down in the civilian girl's arms, and Tomoko doing her best to comfort him. It hurt, being unable to walk in, but there was something about the scene that relieved the pain in his heart, just a little bit.

Kakashi seemed to always gravitate towards Tomoko. And that same girl seemed to know what made his son tick.

At least, to some extent.

Before moving into the Hoshino Family Home, Sakumo got his fair share of rants from Kakashi. A majority of them centered around this very same girl.

Examples include:

" _Dad! Do ALL girls hug so hard?_ "

" _Dad, how does she smile so_ _ **brightly**_ _?_ "

His personal favorite was the first question that Kakashi asked him about the pianist after his Academy graduation.

" _Hey Dad, what makes Tomoko so different from other civilians?_ "

At the time, he didn't have an answer. Even if Sakumo knew Tomoko's parents on a semi-personal level at the time, the girl was strange enough to not really have a definite answer to her behavior.

The former White Fang knew that a lot of civilian and ninja alike who didn't go to Nagareboshi Cafe often gave the Hoshino Family odd looks for allowing their only daughter to actively tackle-hug people she liked.

But hearing Tomoko, right now, sing that same song that struck Sakumo almost two years ago, for his only son, he could somewhat understand.

" _Let's just live!"_

Hoshino Tomoko had the strength in being open to anyone who needed her.

And in a world filled with bloodshed and strife at its core, Konoha needed that more than ever.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi didn't want to wake up.

For once in the past few days, he had a few hours of uninterrupted, peaceful sleep. Why couldn't he indulge himself on that more?

Since missions could be absolute _shit_ at times.

But the sunlight was starting to pour into the room, hitting his face directly with the new angle, and his mind was already screaming at him to start getting ready for the rest of the day.

That is, if his stomach wasn't growling enough already.

He opened his eyes, slowly, wincing at the feeling of crust greasing the edges of his eyelids as his vision cleared. Kakashi attempted to raise a hand to wipe at said crust, only to stop.

His nose could catch whiffs of rosemary and lotus flowers.

 _Tomoko_. He could smell Tomoko. But why…?

He looked down, and nearly had a heart attack.

Rosemary. Lotus flowers. All coming from the civilian girl apparently tangled up in his arms, her nose snuggled into the crook between his shoulder and neck. Her short black hair was spread out on the pillow like a dark curtain, the occasional tangled strand sticking out of her head, and adding in the soft breathing against his skin, Kakashi couldn't deny the idea anymore.

He wasn't in his own bed. He had somehow found his way to Tomoko's bed instead, and she decided to use him as a teddy-bear.

 _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._ His heart went.

Kakashi was REALLY hoping she couldn't hear it. But how was he supposed to get out? Her grip was somewhat strong, even when considering the fact she was **asleep.**

 _Okay. Okay. What in all FUCKS happened that made it out to be like this?!_

Then, the memories hit him.

The nightmare. Seeing that other girl getting decapitated, and then switching over to **Tomoko** facing that same fate, muttering the same words to him.

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

And then those same words, forcing him to wake up last night, making him barely coherent as all that was on his mind was _Tomoko._

 _Gotta make sure she's okay - gottamakesureshe'sokay._

He couldn't remember much after that. All that was left in his mind was one line.

" _Let's just live!_ " sung in the quietest, kindest voice that reminded him of another woman he once knew.

" _Kakashi._ "

 _Mom._ His mind concluded.

A shiver went up his spine as he immediately tried to shake his head of the thought. It was a new day, and it wasn't the time to dwell on things.

… Unfortunately, Tomoko started to stir.

" _... Fweh…?"_ Was the resulting noise before the girl shifted. Finally, _finally_ Kakashi could feel his waist again as Tomoko slowly let go of him to instead reach up and rub her eyes.

He could only wait because his heart AND body decided to freeze up right then and there.

A few seconds passed before those blue eyes cleared up enough to take notice of him.

Tomoko smiled her usual, happy smile. "Good morning friend."

He blinked, taken aback. "G-Good morning."

The civilian blinked sleepily before reaching up to wipe at his eyes, and Kakashi could feel the crust coming off with the girl's touch. It was warm, soft, and… gentle. A part of him didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or happy that she was doing this. "Did you have a good sleep, Kakashi?"

Without thinking, he nodded. At least he was honest about it. "... Yeah, I did."

Tomoko smiled again. "That's good…"

And then she hugged him again. Kakashi tried not to freeze up this time, resulting in just his hands flailing about for a second. What in all heck was he supposed to do?

 _And why in all HELL is my heart beating so hard?!_ He found himself mentally screaming.

 _Lub-dub._ It went, almost mockingly in his chest. _Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub._

Instead, he choked out a strangled "Tomoko?"

There was a pause. Kakashi wasn't sure if he said the right thing, mentally floundering for a moment before she spoke. "... I'm just happy, Kakashi."

His heart stopped right then and there.

… _Happy? Why?_

The hold on his waist tightened as Tomoko breathed out softly, almost shakily. "I was worried last night, you know?" She began, snuggling into him quietly. "You came in, looking at me like I was a ghost, and…" The civilian sighed. "I was really worried for a minute, you know?"

Kakashi didn't know what to say to that. Instead, he hugged her back, taking in the familiar rosemary scent in an attempt to calm himself. "... I'm sorry," Was all he could say.

From the close distance, he could feel Tomoko shake her head before the girl pulled away to look up at him. "Don't apologize, Kakashi. I'm just happy to know that you look a bit better."

It would've been a great moment.

That is, if Tomoko didn't reach up to pinch his cheek, mask and all.

 _Ow._ His mind registered dully.

"Ow." He echoed dryly, feeling a deadpan expression come on. "Why, Tomoko?"

The civilian put on a more familiar cheerful grin. "Because I wanted to~!"

He just pinched her back, a bit harder. "Eep!" She squeaked, pouting at him almost immediately. "Kakashi."

"Tomoko." He mocked, smirk tugging at his lips.

The girl just gave him an exasperated look before sighing. "You know what? Let's just get up and have breakfast, okay?"

He just shrugged before pinching her cheek again, reveling in Tomoko's surprised squeak.

This was how things were supposed to be.

Not dealing with… so much blood and nightmares.

This was home. And things were finally starting to look normal again.

* * *

"... Should I be worried that your son is hanging onto Tomoko-chan so tightly, Sakumo?" Hoshino Judai deadpanned from their shared hiding place in the hallway.

The former White Fang just shrugged. "Not really, Judai, no. They seem to be enjoying themselves at least."

The retired nin sighed in response. "That's not the point. I mean, my little girl… belonging to a boy…. Really?"

Hikari smiled sheepishly, putting a hand on her husband's arm. "Judai, don't be so down. Can't you see Tomoko-chan's smile?"

"I know Hikari, but this is our baby, you know? I don't want to think about marrying her off yet!"

 _What?_ "... why in all hell are you thinking about it then?!"

"I don't know! Ask my subconscious!"

Sakumo blinked. "Er… you two?"

Hikari frowned. "Alright then, Judai's subconscious, please answer my question. Why are you making my beloved husband think of our daughter's future wedding?"

"I don't know - maybe it's because a lot of civilians are clamoring about it, even in the cafe?!"

The White Fang tried again. "... Guys?"

"Wait, Judai, you didn't tell me that!"

"How was I supposed to approach you about it then?!"

Sakumo just settled for letting out a teaspoon's amount of killing intent and giving a half-hearted stare. "... Judai, Hikari, the kids are going to notice us soon. Let's just go make breakfast, okay?"

"..."

"..."

Three sighs sounded out in unison.

"Relationships are WEIRD." Judai concluded.

"Let's just go make breakfast, Judai, Sakumo." Hikari deadpanned.

"Agreed."

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_ Well, the inspiration hit me, and I wanted to put this out really quickly since school is starting up in a spin again, so yeah! Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 37 - it really helped with this!

Give yourselves a pat on the back! It's because of you readers, favoriters, and followers that Chapter 38 came out so quickly!

Love you all!

Next stop in the upcoming chapters, Chunin Exams, 2nd try, AND the beginnings of Kannabi! I hope you all will continue to stick with me!

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to brainstorm Chapter 39 and deal with college!


	45. Chapter 39: Hearts Are Weird

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is HypochrondriacPiano's cover of _Terra's Theme_ from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. As of this chapter, I've covered both Ventus and Aqua, but not Terra! So with the drama going on here and the upcoming conflict that is to come, I thought this would be fitting.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 39: Hearts are Weird_

Tomoko was smiling at him again. Even though it wasn't her normal, cheerful smile, it was a smile nonetheless.

"So, you're heading out again?" She said quietly.

Kakashi slipped on his sandals while nodding solemnly.

It had been a few days since the last mission. Minato-sensei may not have gotten them another one out of his vow to give the team a week-long vacation, but that didn't mean delaying training.

The last thing Kakashi wanted was to feel like that ever again. That past self of his, who could do nothing but watch as so many civilians met their deaths.

Helpless. Weak. Shocked and frozen. All of those things.

He hated it.

Still, Tomoko had that sad look in her eye as she clasped her hands behind her back, leaning in to look at him gently. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? Do you want me to come by later with some lunch?"

He tried to smile. At least, as much as one as his mask could allow. _Lub-dub, lub-dub._ His heart added in quietly. "... Lunch sounds nice, Tomoko."

But Kakashi couldn't answer her first question. He wasn't _sure_ if he could.

He wasn't fully okay, but he wasn't finished with what he had to do either.

The Third Shinobi World War was still raging on outside of Konoha's walls, no matter what he felt on the matter. And when seeing his best friend, staring at him with that thoughtful, solemn look in her blue eyes, Kakashi knew.

He had to train again. Especially if he wanted to protect her.

"... Kakashi?" Tomoko was looking at him again, tilting her head while leaning into his personal space a bit _too_ much. With her unconvinced sapphire orbs, Kakashi found himself frozen. "Are you really sure about that?"

 _Lubdub, lubdub, lubdub_. His heart went again, faster this time.

 _ **FUCK!**_ He found himself inwardly cursing. _Why?! Why is my heart -_

 _Lubdub, lubdub, lubdub, lubdub._ It went again, almost mockingly in his chest.

Tomoko blinked. "Kakashi?"

He gulped and opened his mouth. "I-It's fine, Tomoko. Don't worry about it."

"Hmm~?" Tomoko leaned closer again, a small teasing smile tugging at her lips. "Really?"

Kakashi forced himself to look away, hand landing on his mouth in an attempt to hide the short breaths leaving him. "Y-Yeah, Tomoko. Really."

A few moments of silence, with those same blue eyes boring holes into his head.

Then, Tomoko sighed, pulling away while straightening herself. "Okay," She replied simply, an exasperated huff leaving her lips. "Just promise me one thing before you go."

He blinked, finally feeling his heart slow down at the newly created distance. "What?"

Tomoko smiled at him, and the new angle made her appear almost sad. "Take care of yourself, okay Kakashi? I know that I plan to be with you for a long time, but I won't be able to head out onto the battlefield with you or set out with Team Minato. So…" She trailed off, averting her eyes before finishing. "Promise that you'll be safe doing whatever you do, okay? And come back."

 _Oh._ Kakashi found himself smiling softly before resting a hand on her shoulder. "Of course I will."

 _I don't plan to leave you either._

Those same blue eyes widened in surprise before softening, warm happiness showing in them again. The girl was smiling again. "Well," Tomoko then reached over, pulling him into another hug. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Kakashi patted her back, the familiar rosemary tickling his nose. "I'll see you later this afternoon then."

A soft giggle. Then, Tomoko's breath brushed his ear. "I love you, Kakashi."

His heart could've stopped at that moment alone.

Tomoko let him go before he could think on the words, taking a step back to wave at him cheerily. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Kakashi took that moment to dart out past the door, absently waving back in an attempt to hide the red on his face.

What was going ON with him?

* * *

The walk to Training Ground Three was quick. Almost far too quick for Kakashi's liking, considering his heart had yet to stop beating so hard in his chest.

 _Lubdub, lubdub, lubdub, lubdub, lubdub, lubdub._ It seemed to go in his ears.

Then, the wet grass greeted his sandals.

Kakashi looked up.

Nearby, standing underneath the shade of a tree, Uchiha Obito looked at him, grinning solemnly. "Hey Kakashi,"

"Hey," He responded curtly, walking closer to his teammate. "Is Rin not here yet?"

"No," Obito shook his head, grin fading for a blank expression. "Last I checked, she was restocking up on some medical supplies. Since we're training and all."

"Huh," Kakashi said, standing underneath the shade too. It was easy to see why this would be a good place to stand and wait - it was cool and provided easy protection from the glaring sun. "Have you been here long?"

"Nah," Obito was grinning again, a bit more sincere instead of the usual goofiness. "After some of our talks, I decided to come a bit early. 5 minutes, really."

"Nice," Kakashi decided to then lean against the tree trunk, looking up to take in the leaves above him. They rustled softly in the early morning winds, almost cheerily as the sun peeked through the cracks in the branches.

It seemed peaceful.

And then Obito had to say it.

"So, Kakashi, do you like Tomoko-chan?"

The Chunin nearly _choked_ , and instead found himself hacking out some saliva that got caught in the wrong tube, bending over to get it out. His heart had started up _again_ , and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

 _Lubdub, lubdub, lubdub, lubdub, lubdub, lubdub, lubdub._

"W-What…" Kakashi coughed again, putting a hand over his mouth. "What brought THAT on?!"

Obito grinned again, a tint of mischievousness in the dark eyes. Even with his bright orange goggles, the smirk wasn't hard to miss. "Seriously Bakashi, I would've thought that a Chunin like you would've seen the signs already!"

He was NOT up for this. Kakashi glared at the Uchiha, absently cracking his knuckles. "Explain. **Now**."

Obito held up his hands in surrender while still grinning. At least he was sweating now. Kakashi had yet to lose the power of glaring. "Think about it, Kakashi. Tomoko-chan always seems to gravitate towards you, hugs you without _you_ _protesting,_ and didn't she say " _I love you_ " during the sleepover?" The Uchiha was smirking again. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've got it **bad.** "

Kakashi found himself frowning deeply.

 **Him?** Liking…

A warm smile flashed through his mind.

" _Kakashi!"_

 _LUB-DUB._ His heart answered loudly in his chest.

 _ **Fuck.**_ Kakashi found himself turning red as Obito took one glance at his masked face before bursting into laughter.

This wasn't happening, was it?

It couldn't be…

He couldn't be like Obito, who couldn't get his eyes off of Rin, could he?

He couldn't like…

Warm blue eyes shined in his mind's eye again, almost teasing him.

" _Kakashi!"_

"... Just shut up, Obito." He decided, crossing his arms and turning his head away while choosing this time to ignore the cackling Uchiha.

There was no way it could be possible.

Him and Tomoko?

No.

No no no, NO.

There was no way.

 _Lubdub._ His heart said.

* * *

Namikaze Minato wasn't looking forward to the upcoming trip to Training Ground Three. How could he? Even if he could see his three cute students, after the fiasco that was their first trip out to the front lines, he wasn't even sure if he could even face them.

 _Especially_ after what Judai and Sakumo had to say about it.

He could STILL feel the aches in his ears from how much the men yelled at him.

Thank goodness that Hikari-san herself didn't contribute. Even though he could see the clear anger in her blue eyes.

How could he face them - teach them - now when he knew that he nearly _failed_ them?

It was that thought in mind that Minato found himself jumping from treetops, relying on his chakra senses alone to find his team while concealing his own presence.

He wasn't even sure if he could _be_ there today.

But then, when landing in Training Ground Three, the resulting sight calmed all of his skepticisms.

"GET BACK HERE, UCHIHA!"

"NEVER! GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!"

Obito, running from what seemed to be an angry Kakashi. The Chunin himself was waving an angry fist around, gaining on the Genin's heels pretty quickly.

"G-Guys, aren't we supposed to be training?! C-Calm down already!"

Rin, standing nearby and trying to placate the two of them with a panicked face.

"LATER RIN! I NEED TO CATCH THIS IDIOT FIRST!"

"AAH! WHY ARE YOU PULLING A KUNAI OUT?!"

"JUST STOP AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!"

"GUYS!"

Minato chuckled before whisking himself away.

It was going to be okay after all.

He still had a chance to make things better.

* * *

"Tomoko-chan, you're slowing down! Keep up a constant speed!"

" _Haa… Haa…_ I'm TRYING, Papa!"

"Try HARDER, sweetie!"

 _Urgh._

Running WITH weights on was already a pain.

But AROUND the village at least once? It felt a bit like domestic _torture._

However, it wasn't right to call it that now, was it?

It was _training_ to help with my stamina and self-defense. After the whole ' _drunk man incident',_ there was NO way I wanted a repeat.

That didn't make the ordeal I was going through any less physically painful and ridiculous for civilian standards.

"Haa… haa…"

"You can do it, Tomoko-chan! You got this!" Papa shouted cheerfully from the rooftops, jumping at a leisurely pace.

Nearby, I was sure I could hear Uncle Sakumo's deadpan voice. "... Judai, don't you think this is a bit much? Tomoko-chan is still _ten._ "

"A-Almost eleven!" Papa and I screamed in unison. While Papa chuckled while mid-jump onto ANOTHER roof, I just tried to keep running.

"... Not the point," Sakumo deadpanned again. "Don't you think this is a bit overkill?"

"... Says the former White Fang who taught a whole class of youngsters how to kill?" Papa said back.

"... You're spending too much time monitoring the bar now, Judai."

"Hah. I still win. I'm STILL absolutely flawless."

"... Judai."

 _Did these two… just start something out of the Yugioh Abridged series?_

I could SWEAR Papa sounded like ShadyVox for a second. But nonetheless.

 **This is utterly RIDICULOUS.** Hisako mumbled dryly. **Training is one thing, but this looks so STUPID.**

… _Hisako, Vy biked 40-50 miles in one day. This isn't much off course._

She grumbled. **Still.**

I just kept running, trying to keep up a constant pace while making sure my breathing didn't sound like I had just come out of the hospital.

The last thing I was expecting was for a green blur to pop up next to me.

"TOMOKO-CHAN?" I tried to not wince, and turned only to see a shiny bowl cut.

" _Haa… haa…_ hello Guy-kun…" I said, clearly feeling my lungs burning.

Sure enough, the Green Beast himself was jogging up next to me, tilting his head at me in curiosity. "What are you doing this fine morning?" Even when running, he was barely pushing a sweat, grinning happily as if nothing was going on.

… Even though my legs felt like they would give in at ANY moment now.

 **I'll count it off.**

 _Hisako, no! Let my pride LIVE._

 **Tch, fine.**

… _You're getting some satisfaction out of this, aren't you?_

A whistle sounded in my mindscape instead.

Outwardly, I tried to grin back despite feeling sweat bead my face constantly. "R-Running a-and… _haa…_ T-Training, G-Guy-kun… W-What…. _Haa…_. about you?"

"My morning jog!" The Green Genin announced proudly, lightly beating a fist against his chest. "But you? Training? That's extremely youthful of you, Tomoko-chan!"

"Y-You… _huff…_ Think so?" I said, feeling my legs ache painfully again.

"Yes!" Guy seemed to brighten even more now, and I SWORE I could've saw some waves splash behind him despite being NOWHERE near a beach. "A civilian like you - training her hardest in the mornings! I, Might Guy, must live up to your example!" And then he went on to swing his arms in the same motions I was doing, only with more vigor as he grinned pearly white teeth.

"T-That's… _huff_ …. Great…" Finally, _finally_ I could see Nagareboshi come into view, and with Guy right next to me, I forced myself to run a bit faster, pushing my legs further.

 _Come on…. Come on!_

"Tomoko-chan!" Mama was waving at me in the distance, a bright encouraging smile on her face, and I forced myself to go faster. She was getting closer… half a mile… a few meters… I could see her kimono obi…

"M-Mama…." And with that said, I ran fast enough to where I barrelled into her completely, my legs _spent_ and my breathing finally DONE.

"Tomoko-chan…" She seemed to smile even more now, despite holding a very sweaty me. "You did wonderfully, sweetie. For your first village run with weights, that was great." Mama's hands immediately went up into my hair, brushing out the tangles that resulted from my small hairband messing everything up. "I'm very proud of you, dear."

 **I called it. About… 40-45 minutes before you keeled over? Nice job, Tomoko-chan.**

… _You were SERIOUSLY still counting it off even when I said NOT to?_

 **Hey, Tomoko-chan, let me get some fun, okay? How else can I motivate you? Trash talk?**

I took that as my signal to ignore her and just focus on getting some feeling in my legs back. The weights on my calves seemed to weigh EVEN more on me now, and I found myself slumping to the ground if not for Mama holding me up.

"A most YOUTHFUL job well done, Tomoko-chan!" A rough hand slammed itself into my shoulder, and I tried not to wince. Instead, I looked up from Mama's kimono to see Guy's happy face, black eyes sparkling. "What a brilliant finish!"

"Guy-kun…" Mama started dryly.

"I mean it as a compliment, Hikari-san!" He retorted hotly. I was honestly wondering how he was still able to sound polite while doing so.

In response, I just raised a tired hand. "Yeah…"

The ninja thankfully understood what I was asking for and gave me the high-five I was expecting. Hard, but well-earned.

The sound of sandals landing near us reached my ears, and then another pair of arms were holding me up. "You did great, Tomoko-chan." Papa's voice, more fatherly and _Papa_ -like than the strange ShadyVox-general sergeant thing he was pulling a while back. His arms were clearly holding me up by the undersides of my arms while Mama held onto my waist, so it felt like I was an anime figure attempting to be posed. "Let's get you inside for some water and some time to cool down, okay?"

Uncle Sakumo loomed over Papa's head soon after, shaking his head in fond exasperation. "By chance, Guy-kun, do you want to join us too? The cafe is open."

"I thank you for the offer, Sakumo-sensei, but I can't!" Guy stood up to give another youthful pose, caught between what I think was an early version of Lee's salute and a fist bump to his chest, mouth set in a straight line. "I have to start training of my own again! My team just got back from the front lines, so I must continue if it means keeping up my father's name of Might!"

… _Father? … What…_?

"... Guy-kun?" I started tiredly, trying to get to my feet while raising a hand in the air.

The Green Genin looked at me, inclining his head. "Yes, Tomoko-chan?"

 **Er, Tomoko-chan, I don't think that's a good idea -**

"... What happened to your father? Uh… Might Dai-san?" I said before Hisako could complete her sentence.

It was as if a storm passed through the street. Guy's eyes seemed to darken with some unknown hue almost immediately as his bowl-cut bangs shaded his face, and my heart recognized the border before I even realized it.

I found myself waving my hands around. "U-Uh, you don't have to say anything if it's a bad subject! I-I was just wondering what happened, since he was with you when you first visited -"

"Tomoko-chan," Papa interrupted gently, hand landing on my head. "That might be how you feel, but you still need to work on your timing."

"... No, Judai-san, it's fine." Guy sounded uncharacteristically somber now as he looked up with a smaller, almost sad grin. I didn't miss how he wasn't meeting my eyes and instead looking in Uncle Sakumo's direction. "Is it alright if I can take your offer to come in then, Sakumo-sensei?"

The former White Fang let out a soft grunt of approval as he walked over to put a hand on the Genin's shoulder. "Of course it is, Guy-kun. Let's go inside."

I wasn't surprised afterwards when Mama started carrying me inside the cafe too, rushing to get me to a shower.

Had to get all the sweat out before starting on the bad stuff.

* * *

The last thing Kakashi was expecting when coming back home was the sight of his self-proclaimed 'Eternal Rival' sitting in the main chair closest to the piano, eagerly chatting up something with… _her._

Tomoko.

It should've been a normal occurrence. Heck, Kakashi had been living with the civilian for almost three years now, knowing her for about six, so it should've been a normal afternoon, walking home after a long day.

So then why in all _FREAKIN' HELL_ was his heart pounding again?

 _Lub-dub._ It went, almost mockingly. This time, it seemed a bit angry when bringing Guy into the picture. _LUB-DUB._

Kakashi tried to squash _whatever-it-was_ in his chest to instead walk closer, raising a hand. "Yo." He settled for simply.

Whatever conversation was immediately interrupted as Tomoko looked up, blue eyes widening with familiar sparkles at the sight of him. "Kakashi!"

 _LUB-DUB._ His heart went loudly in response.

And before he could even process it, Tomoko was jumping on him in a hug.

 _ **HOLY SHIT -**_

Kakashi made sure to spin on the balls of his feet so that he didn't slip when catching her, but the civilian was still a force to reckon with as always. He couldn't help the surprised "Oof" escaping him as the force barrelled into his chest, and his nose was immediately assaulted with warm rosemary.

The collision may have lasted for mere moments, but it felt like an eternity.

Finally, _finally_ Tomoko was pulling away to look up at him happily. Kakashi didn't even realize he was sitting down on the floor of the stage until he could see her clearly beaming at him. "Everything go well today? What happened? How's Obito and Rin-"

"Tomoko," He interrupted, resting a hand on her head. It was the least he could do with his own thoughts a jumbled mess. "Too many questions. Just start with one."

The girl flushed a light pink as a black hair strand chose the moment to lightly draft her cheek. Tomoko then sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Alright…" She said dejectedly, looking up at him with a sheepish smile again. "But are you really okay, Kakashi? Mama started making dinner upstairs."

"I'm fine, it was just another day." He shrugged, internally hoping that she couldn't hear his heart. It was REALLY getting on his nerves today.

 _Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub._ It added helpfully.

"By the way…" He averted, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm?" The civilian hummed.

Kakashi just raised a steady finger upwards towards the Green Beast in the room with increasing irritation. "Why is Guy here?"

"Yo, my Eternal Rival!" The Genin added happily.

Tomoko blinked before glancing behind her at the ninja. "Oh…" She turned back to Kakashi again, same sheepish smile on her face. "The thing is, I went out on my morning jog today and Guy-kun ended up joining me. So Uncle Sakumo decided to invite him in for dinner tonight."

… _Why?_

Apparently the irritation was coming out a bit too much for his liking because Tomoko inclined her head at him with a worried gaze. "... Is that okay?"

Kakashi tried to not freeze up and instead shake his head. "It's fine, Tomoko."

Once again, she was smiling that same, happy smile at him.

 _Lub-dub._ His heart said softly.

Kakashi tried to grin back, noting how the girl had yet to let go of his waist.

Rosemary. Lotus flowers. Soft black hair.

They were all so close...

"... What a YOUTHFUL relationship you two have!" Guy interrupted with a fist pump.

 _Annnnnd_ there went the moment.

Kakashi tried not to facepalm as Tomoko giggled nervously. She then pushed herself off him before offering a hand.

He looked up, meeting warm sapphire blue.

"Hey, let's go inside for dinner now, okay?"

* * *

Hoshino Judai found himself taken aback for the second time that day.

The first was when Sakumo of all people decided to humor him earlier in a small verbal debate on how to train their kids.

The second, on the other hand?

"... Papa?" Tomoko said softly, a hand lightly tugging on his sleeve.

"... Yes, Tomoko-chan?" He said back instinctively.

"Did they…" She trailed off, looking in the direction opposite of her from the dinner table while still holding onto his sleeve. "Did they…"

"Kakashi, I bet that I can eat more food than you!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"AH! So hip and cool of you, my Eternal Rival! I will do my best to beat you!"

"As long as you don't throw up, by all means. Make my day."

"... Yes, Tomoko-chan, the boys started an eating contest." He deadpanned.

Nearby, Hikari was caught between a grimace and a smile, left clearing away any plates that Kakashi and Guy were leaving behind. "... I don't mind the amount of attention I'm getting towards my cooking, but I can't help but wonder." The civilian woman sighed. "Whose idea was it to invite Guy-kun, again?"

Judai just leveled a stare at the only other ninja adult at the table.

The former White Fang just blinked before meeting Judai's gaze with much hesitance, immediately going back to his rice bowl and scarfing the food down at a faster pace.

"... Sakumo-kun." Hikari started dryly.

"... I felt bad, okay?" The White Fang admitted amidst another mouthful of rice. "After everything the kids have gone through, something like this is needed every now and then."

Judai had to concede the point there. The retired nin just shook his head.

"... Shouldn't we do something though, Papa?" Tomoko added, her voice higher in pitch again.

The cellist looked in the boys' direction again. And immediately, a random fleck of rice flew over the table to land on his other hand that wasn't being gripped by his adorable daughter.

Judai looked at it before flicking it off.

" _... Augh,_ I can't eat any more…"

"Serves you right."

Strange how a masked Chunin such as Kakashi could look so triumphant while doing something as simple as rapidly chewing a piece of fish.

Then again, Hikari DID make Kakashi's favorite broiled saury fish again.

Judai just chuckled.

"Nah, let's just leave the boys be. They'll suffer eventually."

Kakashi felt a shiver go up his back in response.

* * *

"... Ugh, that was too much…" Guy groaned in his seat at the couch, slumping into the green cushions. If Kakashi didn't know any better, the Genin could've easily blended into the furniture without much trouble. The bowlcut was a huge crack in the image, however.

Instead, Kakashi tried not to deadpan, instead giving the Genin a side glance.

"... Why did you eat so much? You didn't have to challenge me to a contest over it." He prompted.

"Hikari-san's food was wonderful! There's no way I could waste it!" The Genin responded hotly, shooting up from his seat only to grimace again. " _Augh…_ " Guy slumped back into his seat again.

"I told you…" But Kakashi still reached over to pat the Genin on the back, a half-smile on his face. "Did you at least enjoy yourself?"

 _Being the weird ninja you are?_ His thoughts added in quietly.

Guy, despite looking as green as his jumpsuit, looked up at the Chunin with a large grin. "Y-Yeah! T-Thank you for asking, my Eternal Rival! You are very kind!"

"... Kind?" Kakashi echoed, caught off guard.

 _Him? Kind?_

The ninja never really thought about it. Instead of pondering on it further, he turned towards the Genin again.

"Still, Guy, why did Dad invite you in for dinner? Tomoko never got around to telling me."

 _Since she seemed to avoid the topic with the same sheepish smile whenever I asked…_

" _It's not my place to say, Kakashi! Just enjoy yourself, alright?"_

Her words echoed in his mind.

Guy blinked, getting some healthy color back into his face, before slumping into the couch again. Unlike the first time, he was clearly downtrodden by something other than his bulging stomach, his mouth hidden by the bright red scarf tied around his neck.

Kakashi waited. The tension said more than enough.

"... See, Kakashi," The Genin started, hands in his pockets. "Today is… today is the first week anniversary of my father's death."

 _Oh shit._

Kakashi tried not to freeze up and instead focus his attention on his comrade as Guy slumped further into the couch with a sigh. "It was a simple mission on the front lines. Setting traps with Genma and Ebisu so that the enemy wouldn't pass through." The Green Beast fingered his scarf almost longingly. "The last thing we were expecting was to see all Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri to meet us near the end."

 _OH SHIT._

"Guy…" Was all Kakashi could say.

"Even with all our youthful efforts, it seemed hopeless. Reinforcements were too far away, and we were at the edge of our teeth." Guy then smiled, a sad glint to his normal pearl white teeth. "But then Otou-san came… sacrificing himself to save us by activating all Eight Gates. For the…" He trailed off, and Kakashi could easily see tears start to stain the red scarf around his friend's neck. "For the sake of protecting someone precious to him…"

The Genin then sniffled, turning his head away.

Kakashi felt his heart ache in his chest as he immediately reached over to put a hand on Guy's shoulder. "... I'm sorry for your loss, Guy."

He hoped saying that was enough.

Losing a family member would be hard on anyone.

Kakashi probably got close to that once before, considering how… how Sakumo nearly went out, but if not for the Hoshinos, then he would probably be like Guy…

Or how _would_ things have been if Sakumo left?

Kakashi didn't want to think about it and instead squeezed his friend's shoulder in what he hoped was a sign of comfort.

Thankfully, the Genin wiped his tears away with a bandaged arm before grinning up at the Chunin again. "Thank you, my Eternal Rival, for listening."

"No problem," He answered, trying to smile. The gesture seemed somewhat forced, but the feelings at least were real.

Guy allowed himself one last sniffle before looking down at his scarf. "It was because of that event, I think, that Sakumo-sensei invited me over. He seemed to understand faster than anyone else at the time."

Kakashi had a lingering feeling of dread in his chest. "By chance," He started. "Did Tomoko… Did Tomoko ask you about him? About Dai-san?"

The civilian WAS notorious for that sort of event, after all.

Guy simply nodded, smile sad again. "The thing is, Tomoko-chan didn't mean anything bad by it. She was just worried… about Otou-san… about me… It just went beyond my personal boundaries for a moment." He shrugged, shaking his head. "But the strange thing is, when I told her and the Hoshinos the same story, they didn't hesitate in playing something for me. ' _A concert'_ , just for me, they said. It was… it was the most youthful thing I have heard in the past week."

Relief and knowing flooded Kakashi all at once. "Hey, did the lyrics start with something like…" Kakashi paused, wracking his head.

Soon, the lyrics came back all at once, and he found himself lightly humming the tune before speaking again.

" _Let's Just Live, day by day, and not be conquered by our sorrows?_ " Kakashi said finally.

Guy seemed to finally get his signature youthfulness back, looking up at him with understanding. "Yes, those words exactly."

Kakashi just sat back into the couch next to the Genin with a knowing sigh.

 _Of course she would do that…_

"That's why… That's why I think I'll take the Chunin Exams this year." Guy finished, looking down at his lap.

Kakashi was taken aback for the third time that day as he immediately turned his head to look at the Genin. "This late? There might be more competition, Guy."

 _Especially since Obito and Rin tried before with…_ Kakashi held back a grimace at the name. _That didn't work out._

"It's because of that alone that I want to try!" Guy clenched a fist tightly. "Otou-san fought so valiantly to protect us back then - I can't just stand around and let something so sorrowful happen again! I must get stronger!"

" _W-We can't just leave it like this!"_ Obito's voice echoed in his mind again.

Kakashi looked down at his own hand.

Guy was right. This wasn't the time to sit around.

War was still looming, after all.

In the end, Kakashi steeled himself for the upcoming response, opening his mouth.

"Guy, how do you feel about helping Team Minato as a temporary third member in the Exams then?"

They couldn't fail.

* * *

A few months passed, and Uchiha Obito was bored of the normal routine.

Another ring of his alarm clock, another slamming of his hand into it, and then another day.

What happened usually depended. Sometimes it was the occasional D-Rank. Other times, it was heading out near the front lines, scouting out the enemy or setting traps. But most of the time, it was training.

Training with Kakashi and Rin, making sure their teamwork was solid.

The Chunin Exams were coming up again.

But the third member was still an issue they had to address.

Who would it be?

That morning, he wasn't expecting an answer.

"Obito!" Rin was calling for him again in that cute voice of hers, and he opened an eye only to blink.

Behind her was Kakashi, Minato-sensei, and…

"Hello Obito-san! I'll be working with you for this year's Exams!"

A green jumpsuit, orange leg-warmers, and a red scarf.

Obito tried to hide a grimace in exchange for a grin.

Might Guy had just joined the fray.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_ Honestly, I have nothing much to say except an apology. This chapter took so long because I was dealing with a combination of writer's block, school work (which included a recent bout of midterms), and finding the right words to describe all the plot elements I squeezed in here.

But still, I want to thank all of you who reviewed Chapter 38 beforehand and sent kind words. It really helped in my bringing this out. I'll try to be a bit faster with Chapter 40, but we're REALLY getting into deep territory. This is only the prologue leading into the second try of the Chunin Exams, so it will be a thing!

Thanks everybody, and this is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out with a warm thanks to brainstorm and write Chapter 40 ASAP! As of May 20th, 2017, we have **672** reviews, **953** favorites, and **1,183** followers! Thank you all so much! I love you!

See you guys in the next chapter!


	46. Chapter 40: We Are Human

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is once again from Animenz Piano Sheets, this time being his cover of the first opening of One Piece, _We Are!_ I personally attribute this choice due to my reading _Ocean Stars Falling_ by Lang Noi of _Catch Your Breath_ fame. It's because of her that I started looking into One Piece as something other than ' _art-style-WHA_ ',and it's more than just the last remnant of Shonen Jump's Big Three. I at least know now how much One Piece is so well-beloved, and I believe this theme conveys my appreciation for it the most. Not to mention its happy-go-lucky tune does go well with the half-tension, half-warmth the characters go through here.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 40: We Are Human_

"... Kakashi?"

The masked Chunin didn't even glance at me, just placing a hand on his hip. "Yes Tomoko?" He sighed.

I tried not to grimace, instead pointing a finger in their direction. "... Are you sure they are up to this?"

"... Better than Satoru, don't you think?" He deadpanned back.

"Obito-san, you are doing really well so far! Keep up the punches!"

"QUIT - _huff_ \- PRAISING - _huff_ \- ME WHEN - _huff_ \- I HAVEN'T EVEN - _huff_ \- HIT YOU!"

… Strange how Guy was taking all of this training in stride while Obito seemed to be getting more and more frustrated with each passing second. Seriously, I was wondering HOW he was still staying as cool as a cucumber while dodging various punches and kunai from the reddening Uchiha.

Then again, this was the same guy that would go on to raise _Rock freaking Lee._ I should've seen it sooner.

"O-Obito…" Rin-chan on the other hand seemed to be caught between wanting to interfere and/or stay back to try finding a more peaceful solution.

This was a better training session than the ones… well, that Satoru participated in, but...

I wasn't sure how to _start_ describing this whole thing. It was supposed to be a simple spar between the two boys, only for it to turn into a strength contest…. Or something. It didn't help that my worrywart self decided to take things a bit TOO out of proportion whenever Obito kept missing. Hisako  literally resigned herself to cleaning duty in my head, clearing out any negative thoughts into a trash bag.

 _What if something happens -_ **swish.**

 _Obito's not going to get hurt, right -_ **fwoosh.**

 _What if Guy messes up something -_ **mop.**

 _Oh god, should I -_ **sweep.**

 **…** **Tomoko-chan, you're giving me a lot to work with here.**

Instead, I found myself sighing while leaning my head against my friend's shoulder. "... Point taken."

The last thing I needed was to depress myself AGAIN.

Thankfully, Kakashi didn't mind and just patted my head. "There, there. It'll get better."

"You think?" I added dryly, holding back the urge to sigh again.

Kakashi just shrugged while still resting a hand on my head, fingers lightly threading through my hair. "They at least don't annoy me."

"Joy." I muttered, trying not to twitch at yet ANOTHER one of Obito's punches missing.

"S-STAY - _Puff_ \- STILL, DAMMIT!"

"Keep trying, Obito-san! You're very close to your Spring of Youth!" Guy yelled out, clearly missing the point while jumping over another one of Obito's attempts at a punch.

"COULD YOU NOT TALK ABOUT YOUTH LIKE THAT?!"

"O-Obito!" Rin interrupted, clear worry on her face. "S-Shouldn't you take a break now?!"

"..." I just smacked my head against Kakashi's shoulder tiredly. This was getting hard to watch. "Should I do something?"

"... Nah," Kakashi settled for a moment later, his arm now wrapping around my shoulders. "They can handle it."

"Kakashi…" I found myself muttering in protest.

"Wait for it." He said immediately, moving me so that my eyes were instead pointed at his shoulder.

Hisako stopped her cleaning to blink. **Huh?**

I blinked. "Wait for what -"

 _POOF._

 **Oh, here's the Yellow Flash, who FINALLY decided to join us!** Hisako deadpanned idly, absently opening yet ANOTHER mental trash bag. **What WONDERFUL timing.**

… _Hisako, do you still have a grudge against Minato-san?_

Silence greeted my mindscape instead. I had a strange feeling she was sulking now.

Then again, I didn't see him around the team for the past few days…

Anyways.

Instead, I looked up from Kakashi's shoulder to see the Jounin himself, appearing taller and a lot more solemn than before, hands on his hips. "Hello kids. I see you've been busy bees."

"Minato-sensei!" Rin cried out, and the announcement caused Obito and Guy to stop their so-called spar, now looking up in interest.

"Hello Minato-sensei!" Guy called cheerfully, waving an energetic hand.

"H-Hi sensei…" Obito mumbled before neatly plopping himself down onto the grass with sweat rolling down his face. His wave in the Jounin's direction was much more subdued, probably because of his exhaustion getting to him, and I had half the urge to sweatdrop.

Minato-san seemed to be smiling now at least. "Hey Obito. Anyways, where's Kakashi?"

"Right here, sensei." My best friend waved back, and I didn't miss how the Jounin's eyes went to me for a moment before refocusing back on the Chunin. "What is it?"

"... Oh, nothing." Minato-san was smiling again. The glint in his eyes seemed to be… something. I didn't know.

 **…** **I call that he's stalking you, Tomoko-chan. 5000 ryo.**

 _Hisako!_

 **Hey, ninja CAN do that.**

 _Brrr._ I did NOT want to think about the Future Fourth Hokage possibly sitting on my roof to keep watch. That was NOT a mental image I was looking forward to.

Nonetheless, Minato-sensei walked over to help Obito up from his slouching position on the grass to grin. "Anyways, you three still want to go into the Chunin Exams, right?"

"Of course!" Obito seemed to get his energy back at those words alone, perking up immediately. "We missed out the first time! We have to pass this time!"

"Yeah, Obito-san! That is YOUTH at its finest!" Guy added, holding up a fist for a bro-fistbump. I wasn't really sure what else to call it, since the last time I saw that gesture, it was Papa and Uncle Sakumo doing it for some weird reason. Nonetheless, Obito noticed and the two bumped fists, clearly grinning and over the incident from before.

Rin was finally smiling, walking over to the boys with a giggle. "Of course."

Minato-san seemed to finally get his game on, smirking a bit. "Alright then," He then turned in our direction, motioning with a hand. "Kakashi, come over here and help me out, alright?"

My best friend only blinked before walking over, letting me go in the process. "Sure."

"Minato-san?" I piped up, feeling a bit left out while raising a hand. Thankfully, my voice projection was working. "What about me?"

The Jounin seemed to finally focus his eyes on me, and then he grinned a very… well, Naruto-like grin. "Tomoko-chan, you will be…" He then pointed in the direction behind me. "You'll be with Kushina."

 **Kushina?** Hisako started, snapping open another trash bag to sweep up another stray thought. **But I don't see her anywhere -**

"TOMOKO-CHAAAAAN~!"

 **… Oooooooooh. Brace for it, Tomoko-chan.**

I just waited patiently, slowly turning in that direction with a soft smile.

 _Here it comes…_

Hisako was grinning, flipping open another bag. **Three… Two… One…**

I started with a timid, "Kushina-nee -"

And then I was promptly tackled and lifted up in the air, a cheek rubbing against mine. "Tomoko-chan~! It's been so long!" Kushina-nee was promptly _cooing,_ a hand reaching over to brush through my hair while her other hand went over to squeeze my waist. Through this whole thing, I could vaguely feel my feet swinging limply in the air. Her red hair smelled of warm strawberries, and a part of me wondered if she just showered with how soft it felt against my skin. "How have you been?"

I kinda missed this. Being carry-hugged and all.

… But did I hear a surprised squeak behind us? I could've sworn that it was Rin-chan…

Oh well. It was DEFINITELY not the boys though. At least, I think so.

 **I bet that was Obito.**

Even with the breath knocked out of my lungs, I could tell love was there without blinking. "I-I've been okay, Kushina-nee." I tried to hug her back, despite being limp in the air. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful, now that I've seen you~" The Uzumaki lady continued to snuggle my cheek. And were there… _hearts_ behind her? "Oh, I MISSED you, Tomoko-chan! I'm sorry for not visiting as often! Missions SUCK!"

"I-It's okay, Kushina-nee, really." I tried to soothe, reaching up to touch her hair. "I've been okay."

"Still!" Kushina-nee pulled away from snuggling my cheek to instead put me down and promptly pinch said cheeks, stretching my gaping lips into a smile. "You deserve more attention, Tomoko-chan! In fact, while Team Minato's going through drills right now, you'll be going with me!"

 **…** **wait, WHAT?** Hisako squeaked loudly, promptly dropping whatever thought she was clearing away.

That was NOT what I was expecting at all. Even with the lady pinching my cheeks. "K-Kushina-nwee?" I stumbled, still dealing with the fingers stretching my face rather teasingly. "Whwere are -" _Pinch._ "- Fwe gwoing?"

The Uzumaki woman was eagerly grinning at me. "Anywhere! Ichiraku Ramen, back home, anywhere you want, Tomoko-chan!"

 **…** **she's on an adventure now. I'll go clean up in here.**

 _No. Nononono, NO, wait, Hisako, don't -_

 **Lalalala, go ahead and have fun, Tomoko-chan!**

I could only tiredly wave in Kakashi's bewildered direction before promptly getting whisked away on a red train. "Take care of yourself, K-Kakashi~!"

A bright red, loving, excited train to wherever.

"See you later, Minato! Make sure to train those kids hard!" Kushina-nee called out while piggybacking me.

* * *

Minato held back the urge to shake his head fondly, opting for a small chuckle.

Of course his girlfriend would notice the civilian girl first. She HAD been begging to see Tomoko for a while.

But it wasn't the time to focus on the lasting whiffs of his girlfriend's hair left in the air.

"Minato-sensei?" Kakashi was blinking up at him.

It was time to get to his job.

"Sorry about that, Kakashi, I was just thinking." The Jounin put on a smile.

"Let's start training."

He had to make up for the past starting now.

* * *

"Hey Kushina! It's been a while!" The man that I was SURE was a younger version of Teuchi-san, the original owner of Ichiraku Ramen, was standing in front of us, wiping his hands on a towel behind the counter. "Are you here for the usual?"

"YEP!" Kushina-nee-chan properly cheered, sitting herself down on one of the stools while putting me down on her immediate right. "Salt ramen, please!"

"Got it!" The chef cheered, turning around to his workspace. I wasn't sure whether or not to say something or just sit there to contemplate.

But even then, when looking around, the stand was almost exactly the same as the canon stand I remembered. At least, the stand that Vy remembered. Warm, bright light, welcoming white curtains with "Ichiraku Ramen" written in bright red kanji, and the same red stools and counter.

If I didn't know any better, the warm scent wafting through my nose would've been something of the past.

"Tomoko-chan," Kushina-nee was grinning at me with a warmer glow now. "What do you want? You haven't ordered yet."

I tried to not be taken aback while looking up at her. _What I wanted?_ "A-Are you sure, Kushina-nee? I-I mean, I've never really had Ichiraku Ramen before -"

"WHAT." The Uzumaki was quickly in my face, and I only NOW just realized what a horrible thing I just said. "Tomoko-chan, have you NEVER had Ichiraku Ramen in your LIFE before?!"

 **… I guess I earned myself a few thousand mental ryo. Thanks Tomoko-chan.**

 _Hisako, you BET on this happening?_

 **You being the cute doofus you are? Yes. There's no one else in here to really gloat towards now, is there?**

I didn't know what to say to that as I instead raised my hands in surrender. "I-I've honestly been at Nagareboshi for all this time, Kushina-nee! I never really thought of trying it!"

 **… You're making it worse, Tomoko-chan.**

Kushina-nee's mouth could've hit the ground at that point. "Well, we have to **amend** that, don't we?" She then turned to Teuchi-san, raising an energetic hand. "Teuchi, give this lovely girl the biggest bowl of what you can offer!"

"Aye ma'am!" He waved back, giving a thumbs up while still facing his counter. "But what does the ojou-chan want?"

There was a pause.

Kushina-nee then turned to me with a sheepish expression. "... Still, Tomoko-chan, you didn't answer my first question. What do you want?"

My face was surely red by now if the heat flooding it was any indication. "Er…" I glanced at the ramen shop owner in embarrassment. "C-Could I get a small bowl of miso chashu ramen then, please? Er… Teuchi-san?"

 **Naruto's favorite?** Hisako seemed to be nodding approvingly in my head. **Nice choice, dear.**

The man seemed to beam even brighter now as he turned to look at me with a happy glow. "Of course, ojou-chan! Anything for a new customer!"

"And make it on the house, Teuchi!" Kushina added hotly.

My stomach could've dropped faster than any large stone in a pond. I turned to the Uzumaki, trying to hide my horror. "K-Kushina-nee?!"

"Don't worry, Tomoko-chan~!" The woman was winking at me while swinging an arm around my shoulders. "It's on me! Eat as much as you want!"

"B-But…" My face was getting hotter by the moment. And I was SURE it was not because of her soft red hair tickling my head. "I-I have my allowance on me, Kushina-nee! And I don't eat that much -"

"Oh, Tomoko-chan!" Kushina-nee was now rubbing cheeks with me again. "It's been so long since I've last seen you! Just let me spoil you because Judai doesn't seem to let go of you any other time!"

 **Fair point.** Hisako added.

I tried again, my voice getting more and more meek. "B-But -"

"No buts." She finished, pinching my cheek again. "You deserve something nice every now and then, Tomoko-chan. Especially after helping Minato so much with his team. Just let me spoil you for a bit, okay?"

Her violet orbs staring me down were far too strong at that point to resist. Along with the arguments raised, I just found myself conceding with steam wafting out of my ears from the embarrassment. No point in fighting it, despite my modest nature saying otherwise. "... okay…." I found myself mumbling, hanging my head.

Kushina-nee beamed again before giving me another side-hug.

The ramen came by pretty quickly, and I soon found a warm bowl of noodles sitting in front of me, pork scent meaty and positively _mouthwatering_. Before I could even reach for them, Kushina-nee was already handing me a spoon and chopsticks, and I soon found myself looming over the bowl with a hesitant face.

The soup reflected said hesitance clearly in its soft brown surface.

"Um…" I started, glancing between it and Kushina-nee.

"Come on, Tomoko-chan! Try it!" The Uzumaki cheered, fist-pumping.

"Don't let it get cold, ojou-chan." Teuchi added idly while wiping a glass.

I just broke my chopsticks before turning to the bowl again. "Then… itadakimasu…" I grasped a noodle, and then slurped.

And...

HOLY. CRAP.

I found myself gaping after the first mouthful. "K-Kushina-nee, this…."

"Yeah, Tomoko-chan?" She was eagerly leaning into my personal space again, wide grin on her face.

"This is… really good!" I admitted quietly, slurping another mouthful of noodles. "I can see why you're a regular here. And why Teuchi-san is grinning right now."

"Of course it's good!" Kushina-nee beat a fist against her chest in pride. "Ramen is the work of the gods! No matter how many times I try, it's always Teuchi who's the best!"

"Thank you, Kushina!" The ramen maker commented cheerily, twirling a soup spoon while doing so. "Always happy to serve!"

And then another customer came into the stand, and Teuchi-san focused on them.

I just turned my attention to this bowl of heaven so reminiscent of phở, slurping a bit more eagerly. It was completely okay to binge a little bit, right? There wasn't really anything stopping me.

Kushina-nee seemed to be agreeing with the sentiment judging by her loud slurping of soup.

 **…** **She seems to be enjoying that.** Hisako made a small circle with her pointer finger. **Now I can see where Naruto got his love of Ramen from…**

I kept slurping quietly, feeling the previous shame erode away with the ramen's warmth.

Then, an arm softly wrapped around my shoulders again. I looked up to see Kushina-nee's warm smile, her head tilted slightly when looking at me. "Are you happy, Tomoko-chan?"

"Eh?" I made sure to swallow the noodle I was currently holding before answering. "I am happy, Kushina-nee, why?"

Her violet eyes seemed a bit softer now as her hand reached over to tuck a stray strand of hair that wasn't occupied by my hair ribbon behind my ear. "... No reason, Tomoko-chan." Kushina-nee was smiling gently. "No reason."

 **Suspicious…. Very suspicious…**

I tilted my head at her, blinking. "Kushina-nee?"

When I spoke up, she was already refocused back on her ramen bowl, slurping up another mouthful of ramen loudly. Apparently the noise made it hard for her to hear my initial attempt, so I tried again, raising my voice by a few notches. "Kushina-nee?"

The redhead looked up, a noodle sticking out of her mouth. "Mm?" She slurped it up quickly to swallow. "What is it, Tomoko-chan?"

I gulped. For some reason, the words were much harder to voice than think about, but I pushed myself to speak. Kushina-nee was looking at me, after all. "I-Is everything okay? You seem… different, Kushina-nee."

A long pause.

The Uzumaki woman blinked at me rapidly, chopsticks halfway towards grasping another mouthful of noodles. Then, her expression softened to that of what I think was an emotional poker face, mouth in a thin line as a poker face would be. The only thing that seemed to be saying anything were her violet eyes, shining with something. That something wasn't any emotion I was familiar with.

Kushina-nee, overall, looked strangely sad.

"Do I seem that different, Tomoko-chan?" She asked quietly.

 _Oh dear._ I found myself stumbling, waving my hands in the air. "I-It's not like I meant anything insulting by that, Kushina-nee!" The last thing that was on my mind was unintentionally invoking the Red Hot Habanero's _wrath._ "I-It's just," I gulped down the nervous lump in my throat. "You seemed… off somehow, Kushina-nee. Not... not this energetic… and quiet… all at once…" I found myself trailing off.

The Uzumaki continued to stare at me before smiling a bit more solemnly, resting a hand on my head. Her fingers then started to gently run through my hair. "Are you worried about me, Tomoko-chan?"

The question was so soft, so honest to where I was thrown off guard.

 **… Tomoko-chan. Don't gape.** Hisako's voice was soft too. **Say something.**

I forced myself to nod before looking down at my ramen again. "I-It's just… I haven't seen you in a while, Kushina-nee, and… it looked like there was a lot on your mind, so…" I trailed, not sure of what else to say. My throat was becoming dry, and I found myself licking my lips hesitantly. The ramen smelled nice, but right now wasn't the time to eat. Kushina's hand was still threading through my hair. "I-I wanted to ask to make sure you were okay, Kushina-nee… because it's not right for just me to be spoiled…"

The fingers on my head stopped moving, and I looked up only to see Kushina-nee's smile be a bit more strained. "Tomoko-chan…"

I gulped down a breath before looking directly into her eyes, despite how nervous it made me. "Is… Is that okay?"

Kushina-nee blinked those same violet orbs before immediately pulling me out of my seat and into a hug. WHILE ignoring the passerby around us.

I tried not to squeak at the sudden change of position and instead reached up to touch the woman's long red hair in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. The eyes around us could easily be put out of my head. "... K-Kushina-nee?" I tried softly.

"Y-You… you strange girl." The ninja said finally, rubbing her cheek against mine again while tightening the hug. "I take you out for ramen to spoil _you_ , only for you to worry about _me?_ " A gentle, sad chuckle left her. "How are you so…"

She squeezed me again.

 **Oh.** Hisako said.

I rested my other hand on her shoulder while my first hand was still in her hair. Now, I was attempting to twirl it between my fingers, hoping it did something for her. Even if it felt like I was the only one here missing the point. "Kushina-nee?"

Kushina then pulled away with a soft smile, holding me by the waist so that she could sit me back in my original stool again. Yet despite doing so, she still didn't let go of me, her hands simply moving up to cup my cheeks gently. "... I'm honestly more worried about YOUR apparent habit of not worrying about yourself, Tomoko-chan."

"... Eh?" was all that left me, my heart doing flip-flops of confusion.

Kushina-nee brushed a few of my bangs away from my forehead, resting a soft hand against the skin. It felt nice, but her face… seemed to say something else. "You're such a _sweet_ girl, Tomoko-chan. Konoha is lucky to have you." She smiled again. "But I worry sometimes. About how much you give us."

I was honestly confused now, and found myself inclining my head. "Kushina-nee?"

Hisako just facepalmed. **Tomoko-chan.**

" _Pfft_." The Uzumaki woman looked away for a moment, holding a hand to her mouth. I was sure she was snickering now. "Did I lose you?"

I found myself nodding obliviously.

Kushina-nee turned back to me with a brighter smile. "Let me reiterate." Her hand then went to my hair, a finger now twirling the strand holding my hair ribbon. "You've been working hard at the piano for all these years, right, Tomoko-chan?"

"... What does that have to do with this, Kushina-nee?" I asked.

 _It's just my job._

"It has everything to do with this, Tomoko-chan." The Uzumaki woman then tugged on my hair softly. "You've been hard at work there, playing whatever comes your way for _whoever_ comes your way. And yet I never see you take a break. Not even play at the playground with other girls your age." Another tug at my hair, with Kushina-nee lightly fingering my hair ribbon. "Instead, you spend your time with Team Minato, even when Minato doesn't _pay_ you."

 **… She has a point there.** Hisako added.

 _Money never mattered._ And that was that.

I didn't know what to say at that point since Kushina-nee just sighed. "Why do you keep doing this, Tomoko-chan? Even when you've been hurt…" The Uzumaki hung her head, no longer looking at me. Her hands slid down to my shoulders. "Even when I couldn't help you…?"

… _. Oh._

I knew what this was.

Finally, I had a clue.

Without even thinking on it, I reached over to touch Kushina-nee's head. "... Neh, Kushina-nee?" I started, feeling the words naturally leave me in one breath. "Have you… Have you been worried about me all this time?"

Another pause.

The Uzumaki twitched at my touch before relaxing, and I took it as a sign to start stroking her hair. The scent of ramen tickled my nose again, but it seemed like an afterthought now since all I could focus on was the smell of subdued strawberries.

"... I have been, dattebane." Kushina-nee lifted her head to look at me, and I found myself freezing up at the sight of her glassy violet eyes. "Living with Minato means hearing about the adventures of Team Minato, and…" She trailed off, instead reaching over with her left hand to tug at my hair ribbon again. "I heard about what happened with the Hitoshis. I… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Tomoko-chan. It was a difficult time for you, and I wasn't there, ttebane."

 _Hitoshis…? Who… Oh_.

Hisako only nodded in my head.

"Kushina-nee…" Was all I could say.

"You call me 'Kushina-nee' even after all that?" The Uzumaki inclined her head at me, gaze sad. "Even when Hokage-sama put you under a vow of silence?" She paused, visibly gulping a lump down her throat. "Even when… even when it was about me?"

I didn't even think. All that was on my mind was _hugging Kushina-nee_ , so I did just that.

Jump off my stool and wrap my hands around her neck in the biggest hug I could offer.

I could barely register her yelp of surprise as her arms immediately wrapped around my waist to pull me into her lap. It was a better position than my having to stand on my tiptoes somewhat to reach her, but it worked. "... Tomoko-chan?" She said.

"Kushina-nee, it's okay." The words spilled out before I could stop them. "I _wanted_ to play piano to help people. To help you. You don't have to feel guilty about what's happened. It's not your fault at all, Kushina-nee."

The woman shifted so that I was sitting fully in her lap, looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Tomoko-chan…"

"Kushina-nee, you remember the song I sang to Uncle Sakumo, right?" I continued, still letting my arms hang around her neck.

The Uzumaki nodded quietly, eyes still wide with confusion.

" _When all hope is gone,_ " I started humming the tune softly. " _There's only one thing we can do…"_

Kushina-nee's eyes widened again. "... _Let's Just Live…_?"

I nodded more eagerly. "The piano is my way of living. Um…" I paused, feeling heat flood my face as the familiar words ran through my head.

" _That's my ninja way, dattebayo!"_

 **Go for it, Tomoko-chan.**

"If I was a ninja," I started, pulling away to scratch at my cheek. "That would be… my ninja way?"

Silence greeted me as Kushina-nee's jaw dropped to the floor.

"A-An old friend taught me that," I said, looking away as heat flooded my face. "So you don't have to worry, Kushina-nee. I-I'll try to look out for myself more. But… but…" I gulped. "Playing the piano is my way of living, and _I'm_ happy when I see you and Team Minato happy, so…" I turned back to her while raising a finger in the air hesitantly. "No need to worry?"

 **…. Dawn would be so proud of you right now, Tomoko-chan.**

If I ever traveled to the Pokemon world and met the Coordinator, maybe.

I was honestly hoping I was making this woman's future son in another world proud.

Naruto did help me - _Vy_ \- back then.

The Uzumaki woman blinked at me again before smiling. This smile was much larger, much brighter, and much shakier than before. Her violet eyes seemed to be shining now as a soft, true laugh left her lips. "Oh Tomoko-chan…" She pulled me into another hug.

I just reached up to pat her back, a smile reaching my face too.

"Thank you, Tomoko-chan." Kushina-nee breathed against my cheek. "Thank you."

I nodded.

It was the least I could do.

The woman then pulled back to brush my bangs out of my forehead again, giving me a watery smile. "W-Well, that's off my chest, so let's finish this ramen and go do something together, okay? Maybe shopping or something?"

"Yeah, Kushina-nee." I found myself giggling.

I finally succeeded in making someone happy.

* * *

Another month passed, starting autumn anew, and I soon found myself waiting in front of the Academy with Kakashi for his teammates. The only reason why Minato-san and Kushina-nee weren't there was that they were with the other Jounin. Doing what - I wasn't sure. Ninja stuff, probably.

But this was different.

Today was the day.

This was the day Team Minato was waiting for.

Day 1 of the Konoha-only Chunin Exams.

Kakashi looked up at the hanging clock above the Academy doors, frowning through his mask. "... They're late."

"Kakashi, it's only been 5 minutes." I commented offhandedly, stretching my legs via standing on my tiptoes. "They should be here soon."

"Last I checked, ninja should STILL be punctual and on time." He responded, crossing his arms. "And I **told** Obito not to be late…"

I just sighed before resting a hand on Kakashi's elbow. "They'll be okay. They've trained for this. Knowing them, they should be coming right about…" I paused.

In the distance, I could see three distinct blurs running closer and closer.

And in the lead, there was a green jumpsuit and orange goggles.

"... Please tell me that's not them." Kakashi deadpanned.

"I don't know, friend…" I grinned as the smoke billowed around us, the blurs finally shaping into people as they approached.

Obito. Rin. Guy. All three, running up as if they had just gotten some last minute-training done, sweating profusely. Even with their forehead protectors shining in the sunlight.

"W-We…" Obito puffed, raising a hand in the air. Then, the trio skidded to a stop in front of us, and the Uchiha promptly collapsed to his knees for a moment. "WE MADE IT!"

"Just about!" Rin-chan pulled out a watch, still huffing while glancing at it. "We have about… 10 minutes to go before we need to head in!"

"What a YOUTHFUL jog, Team!" Guy cheered, fist pumping. "20 minutes around the village! That is a new record!"

Kakashi just facepalmed with a sigh. "Guy."

"Oh, HELLO ETERNAL RIVAL!" The Green Genin said immediately, saluting. "How are you doing this fine morning?"

My best friend shook his head slowly. "... Guy, did you _seriously_ take Obito and Rin for a run _around the village_ BEFORE you're supposed to head in for the Exams?"

"Yes, my rival!" Guy pounded his chest a bit too eagerly for my liking, jutting it out like some kind of athlete. "I thought that some running would be able to take out any last nerves! This is the day!"

I was SURE I was sharing Kakashi's deadpan expression now. "... Guy." I started.

"Tomoko-chan, do not worry!" The Genin gave a rather energetic thumbs up in my direction. "We're ready!"

"... Yeah!" Obito added a few seconds later, still sitting on the ground while bringing up a thumbs-up of his own.

"Definitely!" Rin piped in, before instinctively coughing into her fist.

I glanced at Kakashi. His shoulders sagged in response while looking at me. "... I'm sorry for assuming, Kakashi," I settled for finally, not sure of what else to say.

The masked ninja huffed a breath before reaching over to pat my head. "It's fine." He then turned to the others with a more serious expression. "Well. That went alright, but I'm going to keep this brief." He straightened himself, and I didn't miss how the other three ninja in the immediate area noticed and did the same. Even Obito stumbled to get up from his sitting position to look at his teammate directly.

A soft wind passed through the Academy grounds.

Kakashi sighed, resting a hand on his hip. "Do your best out there." He said finally, raising one eyebrow at the trio. "And don't die. We'll be waiting."

 **Hm. Simple, yet effective.**

Obito, Guy, and Rin all looked at each other before turning back to the Chunin and nodding seriously.

Kakashi then glanced at me.

I took that as my signal, and opened my mouth to speak, despite my heart pounding otherwise.

"I-I won't deny that I'm kinda worried," I confessed quietly, fiddling with my skirt for a moment. "You all are still only 11-12 years old, and Chunin seems like such a huge thing…"

"... _Tomoko-chan_ -" Obito's protest was stopped as soon as Rin raised a hand to his mouth. The medic then turned to me with a soft smile, senbon glistening from her armbands.

"Go ahead, Tomoko-chan." Rin said gently. "Finish what you were saying."

I nodded, gulping down the lump in my throat before clenching my fist. Then, I made eye contact with each ninja. "But I trust all of you, okay? Just be safe. That's all I can ask for." Even with the emotion rolling through me, I put on my best smile, despite how shaky it was. "W-When you do pass, I'll play a concert."

Obito, Rin, and Guy all looked at me before giving various signs of their agreement. Obito nodded eagerly, giving me a thumbs-up. Rin just smiled, inclining her head in my direction in agreement. Guy? It was obvious. No waterfall tears, but a bright pearly white smile and a thumbs-up of his own, all in my direction.

At that moment, it really felt like my friends were going to be okay.

"ALL EXAM-TAKING GENIN, LINE UP~!" A Jounin called out past the Academy doors. "WE'LL BE STARTING THE FIRST PHASE OF THE EXAM IN 5 MINUTES!"

" **Crap**!" Obito wiped at whatever sweat was on his face before giving me one last, big smile. "We'll be heading off then, Tomoko-chan, Kakashi!" I didn't miss how he gave my best friend an appreciative glance before running inside. Rin-chan followed the Uchiha soon after, glancing back once to wink at us.

Guy? He stayed back to fist bump Kakashi for a moment before saluting in my direction.

The red doors then closed with an audible SLAM.

I didn't even realize I was staring after the footsteps of my friends until a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Tomoko, they'll be okay." Kakashi's voice, quiet and understanding as always. "Let's go."

I turned to him, glancing into his silver eyes before giggling the nervousness away. "Okay." I grabbed his hand, and we then walked off towards Nagareboshi Cafe.

All we could do was hope now.

* * *

A day later, I was cleaning the piano when Team Minato burst into the cafe.

More specifically, Guy was nearly dragging Obito and Rin through the doors with the loudest yell ever.

"TOMOKO-CHAN, WE DID IT! WE'LL BE GOING INTO THE SECOND PHASE IN THE FOREST OF DEATH IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL ABOUT IT!" Mama answered from the back a few seconds later. "INDOOR VOICES!"

"... Y-Yeah~!" Obito cheered tiredly from behind him.

"... Yay!" Rin added, slumping against her Uchiha friend.

I decided to not question WHY my friends were covered in varying degrees of dirt and scratches.

"Congrats, guys!" I already had the towel in hand when running over. "Come in and sit down for a bit, okay?"

Here came the hard part.

The _Forest of Death_ was telling enough as is.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : A warm thanks to _AvidReader016, Goldspark1_ , _Konety, OneWhoReadsTooMuch_ , _BacHac,_ and many others for reviewing Chapter 39. It's because of you guys that I could finish this.

Also, I have to give a special mention to Lang Noi. I know I mentioned her in the Disclaimer section before, but I really have to emphasize my thanks to her. We've been conversing so much to where she's been helping me with _The Sea and Stars_ as my beta AND a proof-reader of some segments of _Civilian Pianist_ , so I have to really say 'thank you'.

This chapter is really just character development, bringing in some things I wasn't able to cover before (e.g. Kushina's absence during the 'Drunk Man Incident' and 'Satoru Incident') while leading into the mood that's important for the Kannabi Bridge Mission. I can't guarantee when I'll get there, but hopefully by Chapter 50, we'll see a lot of canon differences.

Until then, this is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to brainstorm Chapter 41, sleep, and work on the last few weeks of this college year!


	47. Chapter 41: Passing and Preparation

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is once again from Animenz Piano Sheets, this time his cover on _COLORS_ , the first opening for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Even though I never did fully get into the show like my more serious, anime-loving friends did, I can't deny that the show's music and appeal is amazing. The fact that it's getting a THIRD season this year says more than enough. Not to mention, the cover does cover the cheeriness/tension that is going on, since it's the first half of the prologue to Kannabi. It's coming soon, people!

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 41: Passing and Preparation_

Day 2 of the Konoha-only Chunin Exams.

The Second Phase meant team battles and survival in Training Ground 44.

 _The Forest of Death._

Civilians weren't exactly allowed to come and visit the Forest of Death, but that didn't stop me from worrying. Who could blame me? The only time I saw the Forest in canon, that was where _motherf-king OROCHIMARU_ came in and ruined everything for Naruto's team.

The fact that he had YET to defect still bugged me too. The anime and manga wasn't really clear on WHEN he defected, but it was still a thing by Naruto's time-period - which meant that he disappeared during Kakashi's - MY - time.

What could I do?

"...oko. Tomoko."

I found myself blinking. Then, I looked up.

A masked frown greeted me.

"... Kakashi?"

Hisako was facepalming again. **Tomoko-chan, you have to work on your space-out intervals. Because this is getting ridiculous.**

"What were you thinking about?" He poked me in the head before I could respond. "You were spacing out AGAIN."

I tried not to blush, but the heat was spreading out on my face already. "Uhhhh…."

"Let me guess," Kakashi opened his palm to start counting off fingers. "You're worried about something."

 **Strike One.**

"That something being…" He paused for effect while glancing at me with one open, exasperated silver eye. "Obito, Rin, and Guy all heading out to the Forest of Death?"

 **Strike Two. Aaaand…. He SCORES! Home run!**

 _HISAKO!_

 **Heheh.**

I just buried my face into my knees with a muffled groan. I was getting easier and EASIER to read now, wasn't I?

And this was supposed to be a relaxing day. Sitting out on the roof and all with my best friend. So then WHY did it feel like I was being interrogated?!

"... I'll take that muffled noise as a 'yes', then." Kakashi said dryly.

"Mm," was all that left me as I hugged my legs tighter to my chest.

What else was I supposed to say?

I was worried.

Team Minato had officially set out to the Forest about a few hours ago, so then why wouldn't my heart stop pounding? When could there be a moment where I could just let them go _without_ shaking in my sandals?

A hand landed on my shoulder, and I found myself getting pulled out of my self-made ball and into a sideways hug. I blinked. "... Kakashi?"

"Quit worrying about it," he said, squeezing my shoulders softly while resting a cheek on my head. "They've trained for this. They'll be okay, Tomoko. Don't get so worked up about it."

"... Can I at least say that I'm trying _not_ to get worked up?" I attempted, gulping the lump in my throat down while leaning against him. "I know that they've trained, but…" A sigh involuntarily left me. "I just… I just can't help but _feel_ like this, Kakashi. It's the _Forest of Death_ , which is kinda telling for a name."

"..." He sighed, squeezing my shoulders again. "There's nothing wrong with being worried, Tomoko, but worrying too much is just going to be troublesome in the long run. And besides," Kakashi looked up towards the sky with a frown. "I was able to get through it, didn't I? And yet you worried anyways."

"I can't help ittttt." I facepalmed, dragging my hand across my cheeks while doing so. "You ninja can be reckless, ridiculous, impulsive, battle-hungry… lazy - "

"Oi." Kakashi interrupted.

"I have a point though," I muttered, closing my eyes. "You all are so quirky, ridiculous, and yet…" I sighed. "I still love you all anyways. And that's why I worry."

Kakashi inhaled through his nose. Then, he squeezed me again while rubbing my head with his cheek. "... And I know we all appreciate that, Tomoko. Me, Dad, Uncle Judai, Aunt Hikari, Kushina, Minato-sensei, everybody. But working yourself up won't help us. Just try not to worry, and..." He paused, lifting his cheek from my head. "Trust us, Tomoko. And in Team Minato."

 **Definitely, Tomoko-chan.**

I sighed again, leaning against him. That was all I could do now, huh?

"... Okay."

Kakashi sighed himself before leaning back against me. "Good," he finished.

 _I just hope nothing bad happens. Be safe out there, guys._

* * *

In the meantime, Nohara Rin tried not to chew on the inside of her cheek.

They were going to fight any moment now.

A bee buzzed above them. A small sound signifying the intense amount of concentration and tension going on in the Forest of Death.

"As of right now, we will begin part two, the team competition preliminary qualifier…" The nearby Jounin raised a hand in the air. Obito gave her a glance before nodding.

Guy in the meantime cracked his knuckles.

Right across from them, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Morino Ibiki raised their individual weapons. A kunai, some ninja wire, and a bo staff.

The Jounin threw his hand down.

 **"Begin!"**

Rin made sure to jump back as soon as Obito and Guy leapt forward in unison.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!"

"Konoha Whirlwind!"

From the looks of it, Asuma and Ibiki were caught off guard, immediately dodging out of the way of the volleying flames. Rin had to hide the smile on her face because Ibiki then soon found himself on the rough side of Guy's shoe, taking on the full force of the 'whirlwind' and left spiraling in the air. Asuma was then kept busy with Obito taking him on with taijutsu, so then where was -

Rin found herself ducking when a kunai came swiping at her neck. Thankfully, the only thing it cut were a few stray strands of hair, so it must've been Kurenai.

A backflip later, and Rin pushed her hair out of her eyes to see the opposing kunoichi dart forward, kunai in hand.

"ACK!" Obito yelped suddenly, accompanied by an equally harrowing noise of skidding feet. Rin bit her cheek, jumping out of the way to instead run in the Uchiha's direction.

Fighting Kurenai could wait. Her teammate needed help.

"Obito!"

And then Kurenai was gaining on her, anger in her voice. "Focus on **me**!"

Only for an orange-leg-warmer-covered foot to come crashing down behind Rin's back and probably into Kurenai's shoulder. "Konoha Whirlwind!"

Thank goodness for Guy.

The sudden attack covering Rin's back gave the medic enough time to dart forward and reach the Uchiha, who was panting and barely keeping up with the assault from Asuma… AND Ibiki?! For good measure, Rin jumped forward to intercept an incoming kunai with a few well-made senbon before throwing a smoke bomb.

BOOM.

"W-Wah!" Asuma coughed, clearly disoriented.

"Don't breathe it in like an idiot, Asuma!" Ibiki darted out of the cloud irritably, waving his hands in the air. "Do something!"

Rin grabbed Obito in the midst of the chaos to pull him out and into the shade of the surrounding trees.

"R-Ri -" The medic covered her teammate's mouth, shaking her head.

"Not now," she whispered, letting go of Obito before allowing her hands to glow blue with the Diagnostic Jutsu. Thankfully, the Uchiha stayed still, black eyes following her movements as she started looking him over. "Are you hurt?"

"No, luckily. My pride? Yes," Obito stage-whispered back, caught between frowning and pouting. "That Asuma is a tough guy… but…" he glanced back, only to wince. "I'm just grateful for our third team member."

"Hm?" Rin barely caught the last end of that sentence due to starting the healing with a quick Mystic Palm. "You mean -"

A loud BLAM echoed in the Forest of Death as her answer.

 **"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"** was the cheery reply to her initial thoughts.

"ARGH!" was Asuma's ensuing shriek.

Obito held back a giggle. "Serves him right."

Rin didn't know whether to sweat or sigh. Instead, she finished going over the last few bruises with her chakra. "... We'll have to help out over there at one point. I could only hear Asuma screaming. Kurenai and Ibiki are still unaccounted for."

"Well," Obito grabbed her hand before she could pull away to grin. "No matter what happens, Rin, I'll protect you! That's a promise!"

 _Lub-dub._

Heat climbed up the medic's face before she could stop herself. "U-Uh… sure?" she said dumbly, blinking. "B-But Obito, we need to go! Like, NOW!"

And as if on cue, Ibiki and Kurenai burst out from the nearby bushes, hands coming together in various hand signs.

But Obito, for once, was too fast. Being the Yellow Flash's student and Kakashi's fighting partner probably helped.

Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger.

The Uchiha leapt forward and past the medic, taking in a breath.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"

The largest fireball Rin had ever seen had then erupted from her teammate's mouth, and she had to duck to avoid the heat.

The last thing Rin saw from her opponents were the whites of their eyes.

Ibiki went, "Oh SH -"

BOOM.

* * *

"Achoo!"

I blinked before turning around. My best friend had just moved a bit of his mask down to instead wipe at his exposed nose, so…

"Kakashi?" He grunted in response, glancing at me while still wiping at his nose. "You okay?"

"Fine," he responded dryly, flicking away any remaining snot. _Ah._ "I think that sneeze was an omen... or something."

I offered him a handkerchief. "Omen like what?"

Surprisingly, Kakashi and Hisako spoke in unison.

 **"Like Obito did something _extremely_ stupid."**

* * *

Rin nearly found her jaw dropping to the forest floor.

Singed trees, burnt grass, and the unmistakable scent of…

"Obito, you overdid it!"

The Uchiha blinked, letting his hands flop against his sides before exhaling shakily.

"U-Uh…. I meant to do that?" Obito smiled at her, rubbing the back of his head.

It would've been a nice gesture, if not for the burnt trees taking that moment to collapse behind him in a loud blaze.

The medic wasn't sure what was worse. Obito trying to wave it off, Minato-sensei's possible reaction, or Tomoko-chan's supposed worries.

This wasn't a good situation no matter how you looked at it.

"How very YOUTHFUL of you, Obito-kun!" Guy interrupted. Rin did her best to not jump, but nonetheless found herself wondering _when_ the Green Genin showed up. "But you must work on subtlety! That is an important part of being a ninja!"

A pause.

Rin could've sworn she heard a crow above them start screeching something akin to, "Idiot! Idiot!"

"... Coming from the guy who screams about ' _FLAMES OF YOUTH_ ' all the time?!" Obito raged, throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't want to hear THAT from you!"

Rin felt her eyebrow start to twitch. "... Guys."

"Still, Obito-kun! Save your chakra for another time! This kind of scenery could be better for an actual battle!"

"OHMIGOD, are you seriously pulling that now when we're in the _Forest of Death_ , Guy?!"

"Yes! This is only the preliminaries, Obito! We should save what we can!"

"Coming from the guy who just did a few Konoha Whirlwinds AND a Dynamic Entry?!"

Rin was clearly feeling her irritation start pooling in her gut. " _... Guys_."

Even Ibiki, Asuma, and Kurenai, who were all sporting their own small bruises and cloth singes were glancing at each other in confusion.

"That is part of my usual training, Obito! It does not take up much at all!"

"Oh yeah?! REALLY?!"

Asuma seemed to finally have enough, and snapped before Rin did. "HEY!"

Obito and Guy looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What?!" they answered in unison.

"What are you guys doing?!" Asuma continued, tapping his foot against the singed grass while frowning.

"Trying to have a conversation, _thank you very little_." Obito sniped back, waving a kunai in the air for emphasis.

"Yes, this is for team ears ONLY, Asuma!" Guy added hotly, waving a fist in the same motions as the Uchiha before turning back to the Genin. "Nonetheless, what were you talking about just now, Obito-kun?"

"YOU FORGOT?!" The Uchiha screeched.

Ibiki seemed to be reaching the end of his patience too, judging by his impatient twirling of his bo staff. The staff itself soon found a position in the ground as its owner deadpanned loudly, "We're in the **middle.** Of. A. **FIGHT**!"

"And we're in the middle of an _important argument_!" Obito snapped finally, throwing a fist up in the air threateningly while stomping his foot. "What don't you get about that?!"

Rin frowned before reaching over to touch the Uchiha's shoulder. "... Obito."

The ninja paused, letting his shoulders drop. "... Yes, Rin?"

She merely motioned with a sweeping arm towards the burnt clearing. "I believe we're ALL in the middle of a fight here?"

The same crow passed over, dropping some white poop onto the same clearing in-between the two groups of ninja while muttering the same, "Idiot, Idiot."

"... Uhhh…" said Obito.

Guy blinked. "Errrr…."

Kurenai cracked her knuckles while raising an eyebrow at them.

Rin sighed while letting go of Obito's shoulder. "Well then, boys…" She reached into her back pouch, pulled out another smoke bomb, and left it hanging in the air. "Trap, then team attack?"

Obito glanced at her before hanging his head in shame. "... Okay, trap, then team attack."

"Team attack!" Guy echoed loudly in agreement.

Asuma, Ibiki, and Kurenai didn't even have the chance to move before Rin threw the bomb down.

BOOM.

Heck, Kurenai didn't even see Rin leap at her with fists outstretched until she was properly decked in the face with chakra.

That felt nice, strangely. Rin made sure not to put that much force in, for the sake of the kunoichi getting angry later.

They should probably hang out with dango another time to make up for this whole thing.

The battle ended pretty quickly as soon as the boys got their ends fixed too.

All with a simple yet effective cry of, "DOUBLE DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

The opposing boys let out varying degrees of "AHHH!" to accompany the initial shout.

Rin had to hold back a laugh when the smoke cleared and the full attack could be seen. Almost in slow motion, Asuma and Ibiki were sent spiraling into the air before landing in a few random trees in the distance. On her side, Obito and Guy still had their dominant legs outstretched in the pose, clearly basking in… well, whatever spotlight the Forest of Death could give.

Then Guy had to speak.

"That was perfect, Obito-kun! We must do that again!" The Green Genin cheered, putting his leg down while jumping on the Uchiha in a side-hug, grinning. "We were at the pinnacles of our Youth just now, I'm sure of it!"

Obito wasn't looking as great. Once his foot found its place back on the ground, red flooded his cheeks. " _Ohmigod_ ," he muttered, covering his face. Even his ears were tipped with crimson. Aw. "I can't believe I just did that! That was - that was - …! "

Rin allowed herself a single chuckle.

"C'mon boys," she smiled, skipping over while waving at the speechless Jounin behind them. "Let's get to the tower."

The Chunin Exams weren't over yet.

* * *

"... Huh." Kakashi said suddenly, looking up from his meditative pose while blinking.

I blinked too, relaxing my legs to a more casual sitting position. "Kakashi?"

My best friend grinned at me sheepishly through his mask. "Tomoko, think you could come with me?"

"Wait, Kakashi," I had a _bad_ feeling. "Where are we -"

And then he had to grab my shoulders.

POOF.

* * *

Hoshino Judai felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Judai?" Sakumo started, lowering his signature White Chakra Blade an inch or two to blink. "What is it?"

"Nothing… I hope," he grumbled, channeling his chakra into his own tanto again. The chakra katana came out the same as always, and Judai gave it an experimental swing for the sake of getting out his irritation. "I just had a feeling Tomoko-chan was _just_ involved in another ninja thing… AGAIN."

"Hahaha…." Sakumo laughed sheepishly before glancing upwards.

Thank god Judai didn't notice the white smoke billowing from Tomoko-chan's window upstairs.

"... Sakumo, you know something, don't you?" said Judai slowly.

Oh shit.

* * *

The next thing I knew, my stomach was flipping upside down as the smoke cleared and my bare feet found ground in the form of… cold tile?

I tried not to barf as Kakashi squeezed my shoulder. Ack.

"Hello team," he said pleasantly.

Once the smoke cleared, I looked up to see Obito, Rin, and Guy all staring at us.

"HUH?! Kakashi?! T-Tomoko-chan?! H-How - " The Uchiha pointed a shaky finger between the two of us and… a scroll on the ground?

I looked at it in an attempt to keep my stomach at bay. The scroll itself was blank, having been unrolled rather inelegantly on the ground, as if it had been thrown, so…

 **Kakashi just pulled us into being SUMMONED along with him, didn't he?**

Oh no.

Why did I leave my barf bag at home?!

"Oh," Rin bopped her fist on her open palm in understanding. "The scroll that the Jounin gave us was a summoning scroll, right?"

"That explains how my Eternal Rival showed up!" Guy added happily. "It's good to see you, Kakashi!"

Even with a few tears in his green jumpsuit, Guy looked pretty cheerful. Yay.

The Exams must've been a success then…!

"So wait," Obito blinked, finger pointing at me now. "How did _Tomoko-chan_ show up _with_ you?"

Kakashi shrugged, his hand still squeezing my shoulder reassuringly. "Pulled a few strings. Tomoko was getting worried about you all."

 _Urgh. He has a point, but…_

I covered my mouth with my hand while wincing. The butterflies in my stomach were probably _mating_ or something if my voice had anything to say by it. "K-Kakashi…"

The Chunin blinked before looking down at me. The others of Team Minato did the same, before it appeared the same lightbulb went off in their heads all at once.

"... Oh no." Obito said succinctly.

"Tomoko-chan, you're…" Guy sounded _horrified_. "You're _teleport-sick?!_ Why did you not say it sooner?!"

"K-Kinda hard... When..." I whimpered before the first signs of bile started climbing up my throat. "Urgh…"

Kakashi had already taken out a brown paper bag and was offering it.

 **Where in all hell did he get a -**

Hisako then went silent as soon as I grabbed it and started throwing up in it.

 **Ack.**

* * *

Kakashi could merely watch with half dread, half concern as Rin immediately put herself to work, running over to Tomoko's side to rub a hand along the girl's back. "Go on, Tomoko-chan… Let it all out…"

He KNEW he forgot something. The civilian throwing up her lunch in the bag he offered was clear evidence of that.

"Kakashi." The Chunin stood on attention almost immediately as Rin glanced/glared at him. "Where's the nearest bathroom."

Yep. The fact that Rin had dropped all formalities said a lot.

"First door on the right of this room, Rin," he answered, and Rin merely nodded before carefully escorting Tomoko out of the room, the sound of her retching left echoing in the tower LONG after the girls were gone.

Kakashi facepalmed. "Ugh."

"... That could've gone worse." Obito added quietly.

"I don't think that really helps, Obito-kun," Guy said in an equally quiet, yet uncharacteristic tone.

Kakashi dragged his hand across his face before sighing.

"... Sorry Kakashi," said Obito solemnly.

The Chunin sighed again before putting his hand on his hip. "Nonetheless, the formalities." He didn't miss how Obito and Guy straightened themselves almost immediately. "Congrats on passing the Second Phase of the Chunin Exams. Since you still have a day before the deadline, you can take the time to rest in the tower and all that. Going through the speech when it's written _right behind me_ seems a bit repetitive anyways." he waved a hand towards the barracks in the back, shrugging. "The Third Phase should start as soon as the deadline passes, so be sure to rest up."

"What does that Third Phase include, Rival?" Guy asked, still using the same quiet tone.

Kakashi blinked before exhaling. "... One-on-one fights. I can't guarantee anything, but don't expect to not be paired up against each other in a fight, Obito, Guy."

The two Genin looked at each other before shrugging.

"Ah well," Obito crossed his arms behind his head with a wide grin. "We made it this far! No matter what happens, we'll still be friends!"

"Definitely! Our Flames of Youth will only burn brighter with a fight!" Guy added, his usual vigor seeping back into his voice as a thumbs-up was thrust into the air.

Kakashi found himself smiling a little.

Things were going to be okay after all.

* * *

The Third Phase of the Chunin Exams came pretty quickly. The fact that Papa ALLOWED me to watch with Kakashi felt almost like a miracle considering the last time this kind of thing happened.

Even though…

Kakashi nursed his ear with his pinky while grimacing.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered in his direction. The Chunin just turned to glance at me before shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry, so don't get too hung up on it," and then Kakashi turned back to the center of the arena blinking.

I never thought I would see the day that Kakashi would apologize and wave off what might be ear soreness with a few mere words.

Even when Papa nearly blew a vocal fuse at his 'kidnapping' of me via summoning a day or so ago.

Thank goodness for Uncle Sakumo.

Papa was still sulking when we left for the Tower in the Forest of Death. Unfortunately.

"... At least I know how Minato-sensei feels now." Kakashi added dryly, still rubbing his ear. "I'll make sure to tell Uncle Judai before anything happens again."

"Uhh… still," I started, shaking my head. "I'm sorry, Kakashi…"

"Quit apologizing, Tomoko." A hand landed on my head, and I looked up only to see him smile grimly. "I wanted to take you along with me, so it's fine. It's all me. Just watch Team Minato, okay?"

I found myself sighing. He was serious about this. "... Okay."

Then I focused down towards the arena. Rin-chan was starting her fight.

I ran over to the railing, leaned over to get a closer look, and then took a breath.

"RIN-CHAN! YOU GOT THIS! KICK THIS GUY'S BUTT!"

A long pause followed.

The medic blinked before looking up at me sheepishly, and I didn't miss the bright red spreading across her face.

 **… Tomoko-chan.** Hisako said.

 _Oops._

I still waved down towards her with a shaky smile. "Y-You got this, Rin-chan! Do your best!"

She smiled before waving back, the red tinging what was visible of her ears. "Thank you, Tomoko-chan!" was my response.

Yay! I did something!

And then the match started.

Above the large stone hands in the center of the arena, the billboard glowed: _Nohara Rin vs. Ebisu._

 **I bet on Rin. The glasses-guy has no chance.**

 _I don't know, Hisako…_

Ebisu WAS the personal teacher of _Konohamaru_ , who went on to teach _Boruto and Sarada_ , for one thing.

But then Rin proved me wrong.

Quite splendidly in fact.

By the end of the fight, with someone I assumed to be Inuzuka Tsume calling the match, Ebisu was left walking out of the arena on a stretcher, suffering from quite a few senbon sticking out of him, a numb arm and leg, and, AND marks of ninja wire on what visible skin was there.

Rin-chan wasn't even harmed with the exception of a few bloody scratches on her skin, sighing while dispelling her chakra scalpels.

 **You owe me 500 ryo, Tomoko-chan.**

 _I can't pay you, Hisako!_

 **Heheh.**

But Rin was okay. Now it was…

The billboard whirred to life again.

 _Uchiha Obito vs. Might Guy._

My heart sunk.

 **Oh dear.**

* * *

Obito took a breath while jumping down to the arena. Guy was looking at him with solemn eyes, arms folded across his chest.

"So," the Genin started, sighing. "It comes to this. The final match of the day."

"Well," Obito offered his hand with a shaky grin in return. "What we said before the Third Phase still stands, right? We'll still be friends?"

Guy blinked before nodding a bit more eagerly, taking Obito's hand and shaking it firmly. "Of course we will, Obito. Our Flames of Youth will only burn stronger with this event."

The Uchiha grinned a bit more firmly himself. "Alright then," his hand dropped to his side, quietly reaching for his ninja wire.

Jim-san had given it to him to use, so might as well use it now. "Let's have a fair fight?"

Guy took a fighting stance as well, grinning back. "Let's have a fair fight."

"Alright then, brats," Inuzuka Tsume raised a hand in the air, smirking. "Uchiha Obito vs. Might Guy."

The two Genin took one step back. Tsume's fangs glowed in the faint light.

"BEGIN!"

They leapt at each other with as much force as they could muster.

And then Tomoko found her eyes getting covered.

"HEY!" she protested, flailing. "What's this for?!"

"Tomoko-chan, you probably shouldn't look," Namikaze Minato answered dully, not even twitching as the civilian continued to wave her hands around. He even ignored Kakashi and Rin's disapproving looks at the sudden appearance, shrugging. "It's not pretty."

"But I wanna see!"

The Yellow Flash shook his head. "Nope. You still need your innocence."

And that was that.

Despite Tomoko's continued squeaking and Obito's battle cries mixing with Guy's loud exclamations.

* * *

A few months later, and I found myself waiting outside the Academy again with Kakashi. Spring had just started, so the sakura petals were falling around us as we waited.

I fidgeted with the hem of my skirt.

"... Tomoko, quit that." Kakashi muttered, shaking his head. "They'll be coming out any moment now, so stop worrying already."

"I'm tryinggggg," was my response as I looked up at him with a frown. "But it still kinda worries me since Obito REALLY went through the ringer and I wasn't allowed to see it! That still pisses me off!"

 **Second that!** Hisako yelled. **I seriously wanted to record that in our memory! That would've been so badass! Even Monty FREAKING Oum would've been proud!**

Kakashi facepalmed. "Tomoko, I think Minato-sensei did you and Uncle Judai a favor, so don't complain. It was somewhat of a messy fight."

"Mm," I pouted, crossing my arms and looking away. "I still wanted to support him and Guy-kun though…"

A hand landed on my head. "I know," was the soft reply. "You can still do that now since they're coming out."

I blinked, then looked up. True to my best friend's words, the large red Academy doors swung open, and there they were.

Obito, Rin, and Guy, all walking out together with low heads.

I took a step forward as soon as Kakashi let me go. "... Guys?"

Rin was the first to look up, grinning as she brandished a certificate from behind her back and…

I immediately jumped forward to tackle the medic in a hug. "Congratulations, Rin-chan! You did it!"

The green flak jacket was a dead giveaway. Despite her shriek of surprise, she caught me nonetheless, giggling as she fell to the ground with me on top of her. "We did it, Tomoko-chan!"

"YEAH!" Obito cheered, throwing up his own green flak jacket. "We're all Chunin now!"

"We have reached another pinnacle of Youth today!" Guy was… crying? Nonetheless, doing so while brandishing his own flak jacket, still in its plastic packaging. "We… we actually did it…" He put an arm in front of his eyes.

I got up from Rin to tackle the Green Beast into a hug too. "You did it, Guy-kun. You did it."

"I-I did… I did…" Guy sniffled before hugging me back.

 _Really_ hard.

Ah. My back. I think it cracked...

I forgot the Green Beast had a strong grip.

"G-Guy…" I whimpered.

"... Guy, Tomoko can't breathe. Let her go already." Kakashi deadpanned behind us.

"O-Oh! Sorry," and the new Chunin set me back down, wiping his eyes with a shaky smile. "But thank you, Tomoko-chan, really."

I smiled back, just as shakily, while nodding. Then I looked towards the Uchiha of the group, and he immediately shook his head.

"No way. No, no, nonono. No tackle hugs, please." Obito said, waving his hands in the air and crinkling his certificate in the process.

I pouted. "Obitoooooo."

"Tomoko-channnn." He echoed.

We stared at each other.

Rin, Guy, and Kakashi glanced at one another.

Then, I just opened my arms with a sigh. "Okay… then you hug me?"

Obito raised an eyebrow at me. A wind flew by, almost cozily. "Uhhhh…."

I just motioned with my arms again, frowning. "Obito."

The Uchiha then sighed, handing his certificate and flak jacket to Rin before walking over and hugging me back.

Finally.

I giggled, squeezed the Uchiha for a little bit, and then let go.

"Congratulations, all of you. You're finally Chunin." Another giggle left me as I took a step back to glance at the trio with a warm smile. "And last I checked, I promised a concert for you all when you passed, right?"

Rin blinked before a matching grin adorned her face. "Yeah! You did, Tomoko-chan!"

"Let's go to Nagareboshi Cafe then!" Guy cheered, jumping up in the air with an equally eager fist pump. "Let's race on it!"

 **"No."** Kakashi, Obito, Rin, _even Hisako_ , and I all said in unison. Then we all looked at each other, because that was just _weird_.

"Awwww!" Guy complained, placing his hands on his hips. "You all are not using your youth! We have much time!"

"That I would like to take _slowly_ , Guy, thank you very little." Kakashi snarked.

"Please, Guy-kun, another day," Rin said placatingly, smiling sheepishly. "We just got our results back, so why not take it slowly?"

Obito, for some reason, was turned away, whistling.

I just sighed, raising a hand before Guy could yell some youthful protests. The flowers smelled nice, so... "Okay then, let's just all walk to the cafe and I'll play something. On the house, alright?"

The only Uchiha turned around to shrug, orange goggles glittering in the sunlight. "Yeah, Tomoko-chan! Let's go!"

"Okay, okay…" I shrugged myself, smiling while grabbing Kakashi's hand. Ignoring his raised eyebrow, I started to march, taking in the sight of the falling sakura petals. "Let's go!"

Team Minato, including Guy, were now all Chunin. Just as scheduled.

Which meant we had two-to-three years until Kannabi.

Two-to-three years to prepare.

I could only hope it would be okay.

For now…

I would give my ninja friends a taste of the world's _Colors_.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : I'm REALLY sorry to all of you. My readers, followers, and so on. This chapter really shouldn't have taken so long, but with finals being stressful, summer having just started, and my dealing with the recovery after said finals, this took a while. I ended up taking references/inspiration from _Lang Noi_ , RWBY (of all things strangely in the writing process), and SAO Abridged. Credit goes where it goes.

Nonetheless, we're getting close to Kannabi! Just one more chapter, with Tomoko's side of things until Kakashi Gaiden.

Hope you all continue to stick with me!

Also, thank you! As of June 22nd, 2017, we finally have **1,050** favorites, going OVER the one thousand mark! Not to mention, with the **1,280** followers and **720** reviews, thank you all so much for the support. This chapter is dedicated to you guys!

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to write Chapter 42 ASAP!


	48. Chapter 42: Paving the Way

_Disclaimer_ : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is TedescoCreations' cover of _Gentle Hands_ from the third OST of Naruto Shippuden. Since this is a pivotal chapter and all.

On the other hand, for the specific fight in this chapter, please listen to the theme titled _Sad Duel_ from the original Japanese Soundtrack of _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX!_ Since it's Judai who is at the forefront and all.

As a last music note (no pun intended), for the last, heartwarming parts of the chapter, I would like to refer you to Rafik el Jar's Synthesia cover of _There is a Reason_ by Konomi Suzuki. It's a short song, but it's still important since it's the theme song for the new _No Game No Life: Zero_ movie coming out this month, and shows a lot of the ending emotion for this part. You can still listen to the original song if you want — it's out on YouTube to listen to. :)

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 42: Paving the Way_

Two years can fly really quickly.

And…well, you know me. I prefer to take things slow.

Even if my friends seemed to be sent out on more and more missions by the day.

I know we're at war and all, but really?

I could've sworn Kakashi was looking more and more _miffed_ with each day.

Then again, the fact that his previous grey jersey and brown waist cape were nearly torn to shreds after a specific week-long trek out near the borders when we had just turned 12 said a lot already.

Mama nearly blew a _gasket_ when she saw him. " _Kakashi!_ How," with each word, she threw her hands in the air, "did. That. _Happen_?"

I kinda didn't blame her considering how he had walked out of the house a week ago originally unscathed. And since Mama was the fashion designer for the family _and_ the cafe, this was coming sooner or later.

I was honestly surprised that Kakashi was still being as cool as a cucumber. In the face of an angry Mama to boot.

"Mission skirmish," he stated flatly, tugging at his collar while blinking. "It could've been worse."

"Worse? _Worse?"_ Mama put her hands on her hips while looking down at him, and for once, Kakashi seemed a bit freaked. "Kakashi, I won't be able to _fix_ that! There's too much damage!" And did her voice…go up an octave?

 **Oh, he's tempting fate** _ **now**_ **.** Hisako said in glee.

"…Hikari, it's just clothes…" Uncle Sakumo added quietly.

 **Oh dear.** Despite her wording, Hisako hummed cheerily.

 _Oh great._ My Nobody was looking f _orward_ to this.

Mama turned on Uncle Sakumo faster than I could meep. "Just. _Clothes_?" she said slowly.

The former White Fang immediately raised his hands in the air in a form of surrender as sweat rolled down his face.

 **Pass the popcorn, Tomoko-chan.**

 _HISAKO!_

 **Hehehe.**

" _Clothes. Are. IMPORTANT."_ Mama growled, accentuating each word with a stomp of her sandal. Her side ponytail seemed to sweep her face in such a way that added to the freakiness of the situation. "And Kakashi-kun _will not_ go out on another mission like _that!_ " Her right hand swept behind her to point at the ninja in question, a very good impression of Mia Fey, by the way, and I didn't miss how he jumped.

Oh, me? I was tempted to…well, run back inside. But that didn't seem to be an option.

Mama only huffed while lowering her hand. "There's only _one_ thing to do."

"…And that would be?" Uncle Sakumo said shakily.

Mama grabbed his hand before turning to me with resolute sapphire eyes. "Tomoko-chan."

Aaaaah. I gulped. "Y-Yes, Mama?"

"Let your Papa know we're heading out. We're going _shopping,_ " she ground out.

 **…I was not expecting that. But that was** _ **awesome**_ **!** Hisako proceeded to gush.

Uhhhh.

"And _don't_ think about running, Kakashi-kun." I didn't miss how Kakashi flinched in the middle of trying to sneak out the door at her words, slowly turning back to her to meet her stare with a face like a criminal who was caught red-handed. "This is for _you_ , so you're coming!"

Kakashi then turned to me with an expression that easily said, "Holy shit," without verbally expressing it. And, well? I didn't blame him one bit. When Mama got fashion-invested, there…really wasn't much stopping her.

"…And why are you holding onto me, Hikari?" Uncle Sakumo interrupted tentatively, attempting to tug his hand out of Mama's in the process.

" _You_ , Sakumo, know Kakashi's clothing sizes." Mama quipped, checking for her wallet back into her pants pocket while frowning. "So you are my second opinion!"

Then Uncle Sakumo had the audacity to glance at me with the same expression as his son.

 _Tomoko-chan, please help me._ His silver eyes seemed to say.

I forced myself to look away while holding down the strange urge to giggle.

 _I'm sorry, Uncle Sakumo. You inspired Mama._

 **So** _ **deal**_ **with it!** Hisako yelled.

Here we go.

* * *

Kakashi didn't know whether to grimace or smile. The ever-growing pile of clothes in his arms was not helping his mood one bit.

And _why. Why_ was Aunt Hikari adding more to it?!

"…Mama, I don't think Kakashi needs all that…" Tomoko started meekly. Relief flooded him at the words as he attempted to move his arms to glance at the girl.

The joy of having someone who understood…!

…If not for Aunt Hikari interrupting by throwing another jersey onto the pile in his arms. "Tomoko-chan, Kakashi needs to _try_ all that. We won't be buying all of it, no! Your Papa and I may have money, but we're not millionaires! What matters is that Kakashi needs some new clothes, and we won't know if they work unless he tries them!"

"So…" Kakashi attempted to mince his words so that they didn't come out like insults. " _Why_ am I carrying all of them?"

Aunt Hikari poked her head out of another set of clothes hangers. "Because you're _wearing_ all of those?"

He held back a sigh.

"…Do you need help, Kakashi?" Tomoko added slowly.

"No, I'm fine," he said, adjusting the load so that his arms weren't aching while also allowing himself a simple, "Ugh."

Sakumo let out a minute sigh before lightly taking half the pile off of Kakashi's hands, patting his son's head. "Just go with it, Kakashi. Just go with it."

Tomoko lurked around the former White Fang, pressing her hands together and bowing her head towards him. "I'm sorry," she mouthed.

Kakashi sighed before shifting his arms again.

Aunt Hikari tossed yet another jersey onto the smaller pile while still digging through the same hangers. "Almost done…"

 _She said that half an hour ago._ A small part of him quipped.

Kakashi squashed the idea faster than a soaring shuriken. The bright side to this whole thing was that the older Hoshino _did_ know his clothing preferences. All of the garments sitting on him and Sakumo were of dark blues, camouflage, or even browns for the sake of mission stuff.

"Judai usually liked these…" Hikari muttered one last time before standing straight up, dusting herself off while holding some…brown straps?

Huh? What would those be for?

"…Well, that settles it!" Aunt Hikari started to beam in his direction, and despite the bright smile, Kakashi felt a chill go down his spine. "Kakashi, the changing room is right over there!" He didn't miss how she pointed towards a cubicle that seemed a bit _too small_ for his liking with her hand. Goddammit. "So, go ahead! Change!"

 _Oh great._

Hikari then had the audacity to point at the former White Fang behind him. "Sakumo, you help him out!"

"M-Me?"

 _ **Oh great.**_

* * *

I wasn't really sure what to expect when waiting on my best friend and the former White Fang when it came to clothes shopping. Sure, I took Team Minato out window shopping before, but my past enthusiasm seemed to _pale_ in comparison to Mama's, emphasized by the loud tapping of her foot.

"Are you two ready yet?" she called out rather impatiently. I didn't miss the few dirty looks some of the other customers were shooting at her, and I tried not to shiver. Go Mama.

 **…This must be the twelfth outfit already.**

"Not yet!" Uncle Sakumo called back, voice wobbling at the last syllable. Then I heard something like, " _C'mon,_ Kakashi," before the curtain was pulled back.

My best friend seemed to be caught between pouting and frowning, crossing his arms while allowing the new outfit (aptly titled **Number 12** by Hisako) to show its full glory. If not for Uncle Sakumo pushing him forward, it looked like Kakashi didn't even want to _be there,_ therefore creating the _worst_ fashion model image in existence.

And his new outfit?

It…didn't seem like much.

Being _just_ a tank top and casual shinobi pants with the standard kunai and shuriken pouches on his legs?

 **…Yeah, that's not exactly practical.** Hisako said duly. **Too much skin is exposed there.**

I was just worried he would get sunburns along with other wounds I didn't want to think about.

The bright _orange_ arm warmers didn't help at all. If we were trying to bring along a Guy image for my best friend, this wasn't working.

To put it simply? The outfit screamed, _Ack_.

Mama seemed to agree with the general consensus after giving him a glance-over. "…Okay, no. That doesn't work. And your face says everything, dear."

"…Good for you to notice, Aunt Hikari," Kakashi ground out from between his teeth.

Mama took on a softer smile while inclining her head. "I know, I know. Kakashi, this is probably really troublesome. But you do need clothes, okay? Especially with more missions. So just go with it."

He sighed while bringing back the curtain.

"Try on the black t-shirt with the white stripes then, dear!" she called after him. "Sakumo, help him out with it!"

"…Got it," the White Fang said dryly.

I blinked. _Black and white striped-shirt?_

Why did it sound so familiar?

 **This should be ever-so-lucky Number 13…**

The sounds of shuffling again. This time, Mama and I had to wait only a few minutes before the curtain was swept away.

And my heart froze in my chest.

Kakashi was missing the brown straps and the tanto sword holster, but…

 **He definitely looks like that young Jounin who took on hell, alright.** Hisako whistled appreciatively. **Now that is** _ **badass**_ **.**

Black t-shirt with white stripes running down the short sleeves. A pale beige belt, holding his kunai pouch onto his pants. Along with the additional metal arm-guards covering the fronts of his forearms on the arm-warmers/longer-sleeves, the standard black shinobi pants and gear just added to the look. The bandages covered what was visible of his lower calves, and even with the standard blue forehead protector and sandals, they all finished the new outfit off in a way that made me think of a professional assassin, albeit tiny considering our age of 12. And for once, Kakashi wasn't grimacing. He was actually glancing at himself, looking over the new outfit combination with awe and interest.

Before I could stop myself, the words were already leaving my lips. "Ohmigod, Kakashi, you look so _handsome._ "

A long pause followed. Heck, I swore I could hear the sounds of _crickets_.

Mama and Uncle Sakumo both glanced at me. "Tomoko-chan?"

Kakashi, meanwhile, turned red. He glanced between me and Uncle Sakumo, his previously roaming arms now almost thrown in the air at my comment. Even with his mask on, the shock was pretty easy to notice. "T-T-Tomoko?!"

 **Oh my.** Hisako was grinning.

 _Oh shit._

My heart was beating hard as I found myself flailing, heat flooding my face. "I-I didn't mean anything _offensive_ by that, or s-s-something! I-I swear!" My voice was getting high-pitched again. Oh dear. "It's just, Kakashi looked really cool, and I couldn't think of anything else to say, andhereallylookscool, whatelsecanIdo, Imean-"

 **Oh my… Tomoko-chan…**

Was Hisako _cooing?!_

 _Oh, screw it._ I just decided to jump Kakashi in a hug.

"W-wait, Tomoko — ARGH!" he aptly screamed before falling back into the large pile of clothes left in the changing room with me on top of him, random garments flying in the air with the collision. Kakashi winced while wrapping his arms around my waist. Me? I found myself hiding my burning red face in his shoulder while wrapping my own arms around his neck. We probably were making a scene at this point.

 **Tomoko-chan…** Hisako sounded so _proud_ , for some reason. And…wait. Was she taking out _tissues?!_ **You're growing up! I'm so proud of you, dear! Now where's the camera…?** She then had the audacity to sniffle.

I just focused on trying to hide myself.

"…Tomoko?" Kakashi started softly.

I whimpered, feeling my ears start to burn too. "…You just look _really_ awesome, Kakashi, and I…I-I kinda don't wanna let you go right now."

"…Huh," he said quietly. When I was expecting a dry retort, instead, I got a warm breath tickling the side of my hair while a hand landed on the back of my head, pulling me closer. "Do you want to stay like this?"

I gulped the lump down in my throat, hoping he couldn't hear my heartbeat. "For a little bit, please?"

 _What is going_ on _with me?_

A small chuckle sounded before the same arm around my waist squeezed me softly. "Okay, but just for a little bit."

I snuggled him as a response.

"…Tomoko-chan, we're still in the store," Mama started from behind us, clearly holding back a laugh. "And we need to pay…"

"Mamaaaaa," I whimpered loudly. If anything, it sounded like a whine with how my voice cracked. "Just let me have this, please?"

Kakashi and Uncle Sakumo both chuckled, almost in unison. The White Fang then took a step around us to join Mama in the back, his eyes no longer on us. I couldn't rule out the possibility that they were whispering something to each other, though.

Silence reigned again. I breathed in Kakashi's pine scent in an attempt to calm down. Instead, all the action did was make my heart beat harder.

 _Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub._

 _Oh gosh, what's going on with me…?! What's going_ on _with me?! Maybe it's just Kannabi coming up, or just seeing Kakashi like this, or —_

It hit me.

 _Kannabi._ It would be happening in less a year at this rate.

 **Oh dear.** Hisako said, a bit more mournful this time. I didn't miss how she pushed away some of the negative thoughts accumulating in my head with a shovel while glancing at me.

I hugged Kakashi a bit tighter.

He blinked, shifting a little so that he was sitting up straight while still hugging me back. "…Tomoko?"

"Kakashi, I love you, okay?" I said immediately, still hiding my face in his shoulder.

" _Please. Please don't die on me when that day comes,"_ was left unsaid.

"…What's with you all of a sudden?" he said, squeezing my waist softly in the process. "Is something wrong, Tomoko?"

I shook my head, squeezing him in return. "N-No…no… I just…I just wanted to say it, okay?"

"Hmmmm." Kakashi hummed, his voice clearly showing his disbelief. Thankfully, he didn't touch on it, instead resting his cheek against my hair. "Okay. I love you too."

My heart beat harder.

 _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._ It said.

"…Um, excuse me?" A clerk interrupted quietly. "Public displays of affection are not really allowed in the store. If you two could do that outside, it would be much appreciated."

 **Darn it.** Hisako summed up vengefully. **Silly cockblocker.**

We ended up buying only Kakashi's iconic outfit and the brown straps Mama was holding before running out of there.

I couldn't meet Kakashi's eyes for the rest of that day.

Hisako's commentary was _still_ echoing in my head.

* * *

Hoshino Judai didn't know whether to sulk or to punch something.

If anything, he was tempted to do a combination of both.

In the meantime, Hatake Sakumo winced, jumping back a few steps while swinging his White Chakra Blade for a second. "Judai? You okay?"

"Peachy," he responded dryly.

The former White Fang rolled his shoulder while wincing again. "…Doesn't seem like it, since you hit _harder_ than usual, and that's saying something."

Judai blinked in disbelief. "Don't tell me I accidentally _bruised_ you."

"…You did, and pretty hard too." Sakumo deadpanned. Then he rolled his other shoulder. " _Ack_. Well, nothing a good rest can't fix. Still…" He glanced at the retired ninja. "Something's on your mind again, huh?"

Judai dispelled his chakra katana with a sigh before sheathing his tanto. No use hiding it. "That obvious, huh?"

"When you hit _that_ hard? Then yes." Sakumo sheathed his own tanto before sitting down on the grass. "So what is it?"

"What do _you_ think it is?" Judai sniped instead.

Sakumo blinked before putting a hand on his chin. "Hm…Tomoko-chan?"

Bingo. "Tomoko-chan," Judai sighed. "It _always_ seems to be Tomoko-chan."

"Well," Sakumo started, raising his other hand in the air with a grim smile. "At least you know how I feel with Kakashi, Judai."

"And that's one thing," Judai sighed again, plopping himself down on the grass across the ninja. "Tomoko-chan seems to…well, be more _jittery_ around your son lately."

The White Fang blinked before blanching. He didn't see it until now? "…You don't mean…"

"A crush." Judai ground out the word before facepalming. "Tomoko-chan seems to have a _goddamn crush_ on Kakashi now!"

The former White Fang then started looking like white _paint_ with how much his face paled in the duration of a few seconds. "…Oh. _Oh._ Oh god." Sakumo said quickly, his voice rising an octave with each syllable. "Uhhhh…"

"Why is my little girl growing up already?!" Judai was shaking his head while still facepalming. "And why did she have to belong to _a boy_ already?! I-I should've spoiled her more, maybe even—" The retired nin used his other hand to tear out some grass from the ground in his frustration. "I-I should've…" A whimper left him.

Sakumo reached over to lightly pat his friend's knee while trying not to grimace himself. "There there, Judai… There there. At least you didn't eat a dictionary like Misawa did..."

"…That's not helping, Sakumo. And Misawa just is like that, eating dictionaries aside." Judai said dryly from his hand. "At this rate, we'll be seeing the two _married_."

"…A little early for that, don't you think?" The White Fang said with the same dry tone.

"You should hear some of the things the hired help talk about…" Judai groaned, now clearly sulking in the grass. Then the retired shinobi started to speak in a high-pitched voice, mimicking…somebody. The attempts sounded _anything_ but human, though. "' _Ohmigosh,_ I'll bet 100 ryo on them getting together tomorrow,' or 'Why are they taking so long,' or… _argggh."_ The ninja went on to smack his head into the ground.

For all of the years Hatake Sakumo have lived, he had no words to say. Instead, what left him was a simple, "Uhhhh…will you be okay?"

"…Eventually," Judai pointed out dryly while still face-planting in the grass. And getting a mouthful of dirt. "I just _really_ hate the idea that your son will eventually be taking my little girl away…"

"I don't know about that…" Sakumo said quickly, looking up only to make eye-contact with familiar sapphire. "I mean, Judai—!"

" _Whaaaat?"_ the retired ninja bemoaned.

The White Fang sighed, settling for a quiet and simple, "Behind you."

"What do you mean—"

"Papa?" A new hesitant yet _very familiar_ high-pitched voice interrupted. Sakumo then watched with interest as Judai turned to stone, frozen as the newcomer took a step forward.

"Hello, Tomoko-chan," Sakumo started gently, waving a hand.

"Hello, Uncle Sakumo," the pianist greeted back, blinking while still glancing at her frozen father with confusion. "…Did I interrupt something?"

"Nwothwing mwuch, dwear," Judai mumbled in the grass, still refusing to move.

"Uhhh," Tomoko started before glancing towards Sakumo. "What did I miss, and why is Papa groveling?"

Sakumo held back a chuckle. "Just give your Papa a hug, dear. I think he needs it."

Judai started regaining some color while Tomoko took another step forward, now standing in the grass. "Normal hug or tackle hug?" she said with the same oblivious tone.

Sakumo found himself grinning now. "Tackle hug."

"Tackle hug," Tomoko echoed before nodding to herself in agreement with an equally wide grin. "Thank you, Uncle Sakumo!"

And then she bent her knees.

Judai finally moved his head away from the grass to blink. "Wait, Tomoko-chan, wha-"

"BANZAI!" The 12-year old screamed before jumping.

Sakumo only got a glimpse of Judai's panicked expression before the collision happened. He held back a loud laugh.

"AHHH!" Judai screamed.

Once the dust settled, Sakumo found himself bursting a gut.

Whether it was from Tomoko's previous position or Judai's previous faceplant, the scene in front of him was anything BUT the results of the pianist's signature tackles. The retired ninja had apparently sunk his entire face in the ground now as Tomoko-chan was blinking in confusion from his back, her arms wrapped around Judai's neck. Adding in the clear tangling of their legs in the grass, Judai looked like a spider having just been caught by a fly-swatter, or something.

At least it was a loving fly-swatter.

"Papa?" the civilian said, continuing to blink owlishly while still hanging off Judai's back.

"…Twomwoko-cwhan." Judai started, still face-planted in the dirt. "I lwowe ywou, bwut plwease gwet off mwe?"

Tomoko blinked before flushing red. "I-I'm sorry, Papa!" was the reply before she jumped off, folding her hands.

Sakumo was already starting to cry from the hilarity.

Judai sat up, spitting out some dirt before glancing in the girl's direction. Apparently the flecks of grass sticking to his face wasn't an issue. "So what brought that on, Tomoko-chan? Is there something you need?"

The civilian turned redder. "Um…yeah…though, Uncle Sakumo could help too…" she fidgeted.

"…Huh?" The White Fang said mid-laugh. Tomoko fidgeted again.

Judai scoffed and opened his arms. "Give me a proper hug before you say anything?"

Tomoko blinked, nodded, and then jumped. Judai properly caught her this time, squeezing her sides happily while finally addressing the dirt on his face, wiping it with his sleeve. "So what is it _this time_ , Tomoko-chan? And what can Sakumo help with?"

"… _Ugu,"_ was the whimper in his shoulder. Judai squeezed Tomoko again, waiting patiently.

"Sweetie?" he prompted.

Tomoko leaned back before rummaging in her pockets. The last thing Sakumo expected was for the girl to pull out a bunch of multi-colored stars.

"…Lucky charms?" Sakumo said slowly. The straps seemed to be telling enough.

"Papa, do you and Uncle Sakumo know how to make seals?" Tomoko said.

* * *

 _Two weeks earlier…_

Jim Crocodile Cook always knew that Hoshino Tomoko would one day come to him with a request to make something. She did say that she would come eventually.

And her original estimate was right.

Three years after her initial prompting, Jim found himself blinking from behind the cash register one afternoon when Tomoko walked through his front doors. She was wearing a simple white summer dress, but she stood out nonetheless, fidgeting while hiding something behind her back.

"Hello again, ojou-chan," he started softly, smiling. "What can I do for you?"

Tomoko blinked before looking up at him with hesitant blue eyes. "Jim-san, you are free to do custom requests, right?"

"Yes…but what do you have in mind, ojou-chan?" he said, walking around the counter to kneel to her height.

The girl gulped, took in a breath, and then brought her hands forward. Despite the many graphite marks and paper cuts on her fingers, he could clearly make out a shaky drawing of a star with the Konoha symbol in the center.

Jim made sure to take the drawing gingerly (for the sake of not irritating the injuries) to look it over. "What's this, Tomoko-chan?"

"A lucky charm. A W-Wayfinder is what I like to call them," Tomoko stammered, pink coloring her cheeks. "I-I was just wondering if you could make nine of these, durable enough to handle lots of fights…and in different colors?"

The blacksmith found himself grinning. The needed metal was all in the back, and he did want to experiment with a new color palette… Why not? "Of course I can, ojou-chan."

It was time to work on a new project.

* * *

A few months later, Judai found himself frowning again, glancing down at his reflection in a wet plate.

Hikari blinked beside him, inclining her head. "Judai? Everything okay?"

The retired nin sighed. "I wish."

Hikari blinked again before smiling sheepishly. "What is it this time, dear? You have your worried face on."

"…I have a worried face?" Judai replied incredulously, passing the wet dish towards her.

Hikari grinned a bit brighter while taking the dish, wiping it down with a towel. "You do, dear. When it gets bad enough, your eyes change color again." Once she was done with the dish in her hand, she raised it up to Judai's eye-level, allowing the former nin to see his reflection. "See? Your eyes are glowing."

Huh. So they were. Red-orange and green.

"So," Hikari put the dish down on the drying rack before wiping her hands on the same towel. "What is it, Judai?"

Judai sighed before wiping his hands too. There wasn't hiding anything from her now, was there? "What do you think, Hikari?"

"Well," Hikari started, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm guessing it involves the kids?"

"Who are about to become teenagers soon," he bemoaned, tempted to smack his head on a plate. But that wasn't wise, so he ended up glancing at his wife with a frown. "And from what I'm hearing, Kakashi seems to be up for a promotion any moment now!"

"…Wait, promotion?" Hikari said, blinking owlishly while letting her hand trail down to his. "You mean to…" her eyes widened. " _Oh dear._ Jounin? Really?" Her disbelief was palpable enough as is, judging by her voice. Judai didn't blame her one bit for it. "Isn't it too early? I mean, Judai, you became a Jounin when—"

"When I was at least 17, yeah." He mumbled, squeezing her hand in return. "But the war seems to be getting worse. At this rate, I probably shouldn't be surprised when the kids have to head out on _their own_ now, Hikari. Sakumo has already gotten a call from the Hokage about returning to the line of duty, and he's in a funk of his own…"

"Judai…" Hikari squeezed his hand softly. "You're worried about Tomoko-chan too, aren't you?"

Judai smiled grimly at her, turning around to fully face her. "…Yeah, I am. A while back, she asked me to make some seals for some lucky charms of hers, but after that, she seems to have withdrawn on her own. I think she's getting worried too. Obito, Rin, and Kakashi are all heading out more and more, and I can't help but think something's going to happen. Something big."

"Oh, Judai…" Hikari pulled him into a hug, and he tried not to freeze. "I know you're worried, but the kids will have to face the world at one point. We just have to be there for them when it happens."

The doubt still gnawed at his composure. "But what if—"

And then Hikari kissed him. Judai found himself frozen, only able to faintly register the soft feeling of her lips against his for a few seconds. And then she pulled away with a soft smile. Damn it. "No 'buts,' dear," Hikari started, still leaning in close to him while placing a finger against his mouth. "If it worries you that much, test them."

"... Huh?" Judai deadpanned, still feeling somewhat tense.

"Did _one_ kiss make your brain fly away, Judai?" Hikari teased, poking his cheek. "Because I do plan on giving more later…"

… _Okay, ignoring that beating organ in my chest…_

"What do you mean by testing them, Hikari?" he continued, ignoring her poking in the process.

The violinist then turned solemn, her finger then reaching up to…poke his forehead? Why that? "I know you might not like the idea, Judai, but take up the headband again. One last time."

Judai found himself frozen. "…Wait, what? What?"

"…Well, that was a better reaction than what I was expecting." Hikari deadpanned.

And then Judai properly _freaked_. "What do you mean ' _take up the headband_?!'" If not for the civilian holding onto him, Hikari had a strange feeling Judai would've done a quick Body Flicker to wherever he could go for the sake of…well, freaking out, for lack of better words. "Hikari, you don't mean—"

"Yes, Judai," she interrupted, feeling a bit irritated. This was not how this pep talk was supposed to go. "I mean taking up the flak jacket and forehead protector again. Fight them. The kids."

"HUH?!" Judai properly yelled, the noise loud enough to make Hikari wince from the volume. "Er, sorry," he amended quickly, grabbing her hands again in his to squeeze. "But Hikari, _me_? Fight the _kids_? I-I don't think I can do it after everything—"

"You _can_ do it, Judai," Hikari smiled her biggest smile at him. "If you're so worried about them, test them. Put them to their limits in one last fight. Be the _Unscathed Hero_ again, and show them how things should be done. You want them to come back, right? And you want Tomoko-chan to be happy with them, don't you?"

"Of…Of course I do," Judai said, deflating. "More than anything. But…but Hikari, what if—"

The civilian sighed before pulling him down for another peck on the lips. "If you say anymore buts, I'll make sure to give you something to be butthurt about."

Judai immediately shut up.

"Just try it, dear, okay?" Hikari smiled again, letting him back up. "That way, they'll head out being a bit more careful. That's all we can do, alright?"

The ninja blinked at the woman before sighing again, running a hand through his hair. "Sheesh, whatever I say, you just know how to shut me down, don't you?"

"Would you like me to try _other_ ways to shut you up?" Hikari teased.

"…In the bedroom, dear." Judai said slowly, looking away while putting a hand over his mouth. His face was a matching red. "In the bedroom. Not in the kitchen."

Hikari just laughed.

* * *

The last thing Kakashi expected one morning was for Uncle Judai to be _nowhere_ near the table despite the obvious, mouthwatering scent of fried shrimp wafting from the kitchen.

"…Dad?" he started.

Hatake Sakumo looked up from his newspaper, eye bags a bit more apparent than usual. _Ack. Not good._ Hokage-sama really needed to learn when to not butt into things. "Yes, Kakashi?" the White Fang mumbled.

"Where's Uncle Judai? And…" Kakashi glanced around only to blink. "Why is Tomoko not here either?"

Hikari took the moment to place a steaming cup of tea in front of the ninja, and Sakumo gave her an acknowledging nod before picking it up for a sip. "They're both at the training fields, Kakashi. Judai wanted me to tell you to bring your team to meet up with him there."

"…Training fields?" Kakashi echoed, disbelief seeping into his voice. Tomoko normally wouldn't go _there_. "Why would—"

Hikari interrupted again by placing a bowl of rice into his hands. "Eat first, dear," she said softly. "Then go. He'll explain when you get there."

And judging by the cold, resolute sapphire looking at him, Kakashi knew he wouldn't get an answer. Instead, he sat down across the former White Fang, pulled down his mask, and started chewing.

No use questioning her now.

* * *

Once he was suited up and standing around Training Ground Seven, it didn't take long for Obito and Rin to show up.

"Hey, Kakashi!" the Uchiha shouted, waving a hand in the air. Even in the bright sun, he still looked chipper as always, orange goggles shining in the glare of the sunlight. One would think that the dark blue uniform and jacket with orange trimmings would be too hot to wear, yet Obito seemed to pull it off really well. The orange in particular matched his goggles that currently covered his hitai-ite, which did wonders for stealth.

…Even though Kakashi would never tell him. The Uchiha was good enough at sneaking around already, thanks to learning about traps from Sakumo in the Academy. More praise might add to a bit of cockiness that the team wouldn't need when heading out, though. And he was being completely honest about this.

"Have you been waiting long?" Rin added, waving a hand of her own in his direction. Since dropping her shuriken-patterned outfit, the medic had certainly gone the simple route for clothes. With her black top, shorts, and light pink apron skirt, it certainly did a lot for concealing in the shadows. The only thing that really shined on her person was her forehead protector and the very obvious senbon belts around her left leg and right arm. Thankfully, the red stockings helped mitigate the glint of silver.

"Not really, no," Kakashi answered the medic first, nodding his head towards the Uchiha while doing so. "Do you guys know what we'll be doing?"

"No, I thought you would know, Kakashi," Obito started, blinking in confusion. "Minato-sensei came around to tell us that we would be meeting up here. Aside from that, he didn't say much else…" he trailed off, glancing around. "Strange how he's not here yet either…"

Kakashi turned towards Rin. "Was it the same for you?"

"Yeah…which is weird considering how Minato-sensei is so punctual," Rin mused, lightly fingering the hem of her skirt. "Did he say anything to you, Kakashi?"

"Actually, Dad and Aunt Hikari were the ones who told me to come here," said Kakashi, confusion rolling through him. "They said that Uncle Judai and Tomoko would be here, but I don't—"

He didn't end up finishing that sentence because of a specific scent hitting his nose.

… _Rosemary and lotus flowers?_

"Kakashi?" Rin started quietly.

He turned around, and sure enough, Hoshino Tomoko was blinking owlishly at him, waving a hesitant hand from the shade of a nearby tree. "Uh, hi?" she said meekly.

"Tomoko-chan?" Obito rounded on her first, running over while inclining his head. "What are you doing here? And," the Uchiha then noticed the timer sitting in the girl's left hand, pointing at it excitedly, "What's that for?"

"Ummm…" the civilian said.

Kakashi took a step forward to push Obito's hand to side, ignoring his beating heart while doing so. "Tomoko, where's Uncle Judai? Wasn't he supposed to be here with you?"

Even with his usual friendly tone of voice, Tomoko seemed to become more flustered, turning a light pink while glancing away, fumbling with the timer in her hands. _Cute…wait, wha—_ he covered it with an outward cough as Tomoko fidgeted. "He's…um…"

"—I'm right here." And then the entirety of Team Minato found themselves jumping at the new voice, turning around only to gape.

"…Judai-san?" Rin summed up succinctly.

"Hello, Rin-chan," the named man responded cheerily.

If not for the same two-toned brown mop of hair and cheery voice, Kakashi would've sworn the man standing in front of them was a different person. With the worn navy blue forehead protector, clearly brandishing many scratches in the metal around the Konoha symbol but never once cutting through said symbol; the older version of the Konoha green flak jacket that Kakashi _knew_ Sakumo wore at one point in his lifetime; and the somewhat-torn Jounin blues, this was serious.

Was this the _ninja_ Judai that Kakashi only heard about?

The _Unscathed Hero_?

"…Tomoko-chan, you don't have to gape over there. Come here," Judai said softly.

Kakashi then could only watch as the civilian blinked, clearly surprised at the address.

"Are you sure, Papa?" Tomoko replied in an equally quiet tone.

The suited man simply opened his arms in a clear offering of a hug, grinning. "Get over here."

And then Tomoko gulped before running over to Judai for the hug. The older man caught her like it was any other day, swinging her around for a mere second before setting her back on her feet with a smile. "There you go, hime."

"…Love you, Papa," the girl mumbled before stepping backwards.

"Love you too, Tomoko-chan," Judai smiled again before turning serious, glancing around. "Now where is he—"

A yellow flash quickly followed Judai's musing.

Team Minato didn't jump this time as their squad leader finally showed up, scratching the back of his head while grinning sheepishly. And was that…a lipstick mark on his head? Kakashi decided not to question it further. "Hello, team. Hello, Judai."

"…Nice of you to finally join us, Minato," Judai said dryly. Apparently, the retired ninja wasn't giving the mark on the Jounin's head that much attention either. Yay. "Putting what you were doing to the side, do you want _me_ to explain or you?"

"By all means, Judai," Minato turned serious himself, frowning. "Go ahead. This was _your_ idea."

Kakashi, Obito, and Rin all glanced at each other.

… _Huh?_

"…You are _such_ an ass," Judai cursed, before coughing into his fist. "Ahem. Anyways." Team Minato found themselves standing straighter when the man turned towards them. "I think your sensei mentioned this beforehand, but you all are going to be heading out on tougher missions soon. In fact, Minato mentioned Kakashi will be up for a Jounin promotion soon, and Tomoko-chan, don't freak," thankfully catching the civilian before she started turning white, "so I talked it out with Minato to give you guys a test of my own."

"…Test?" Obito deadpanned, blanching. "Not a _written_ paper test, right?"

Judai blinked before laughing for a second. "Nonono, NO! I _hated_ paperwork back when I was still in service, so _no_. Instead…" he trailed off, reaching behind his head and pulling out a — a _tanto_? Kakashi felt a shiver go down his spine. It was almost like _Dad_ 's tanto. "I got permission from your sensei to fight you all. _For real._ "

And then Judai's eyes flashed that heterochromatic red-orange and green.

Obito properly gulped while Rin let out a small squeak. Kakashi found himself frozen.

Minato broke in with a sigh. "Judai, work on the killing intent. Please."

Tomoko then squeaked in fear, almost in extra emphasis.

The colors faded back to the familiar brown, and Kakashi felt himself taking in a breath. "…Oops." Judai said quietly. "Um. Anyways," he cleared his throat. "Tomoko-chan's here to time us as well as keep me grounded." With that said, the civilian perked up from her place under the shade again, smiling and waving a shaky hand at the group with the timer in clear view. Kakashi found himself smiling back at her, at least a little before turning back to Judai. "You three basically have one task."

"…And that is?" Rin prompted quietly, hand instinctively reaching towards the senbon belt on her arm.

Judai grinned, a hint of something else in the smile for once. "You have an hour to lay a single hit on me. If you're able to tear my clothes or draw first blood, you pass. If not, well…" the ninja's eyes glowed the same heterochromatic colors again while brandishing his sword. "You'll have to find out now, don't you?"

A collective shiver passed through the team at those words.

Minato exhaled quietly, crossing his arms. "I'll be sure to referee in case anything bad happens, but this is a simulation of an actual battle. Judai won't be holding back."

"I'll _try_ to hold back when it's needed, but war is war," the retired nin added, lowering his sword while still keeping up the serious face. "You kids need to be ready for anything."

"…Um, Papa?" At the new voice interrupting the flow of things, everyone turned to see Tomoko raise her hand in the air, gulping. "You…um, you won't actively try to _kill_ them, right? Just…bruise or something?"

A pause followed.

Then, Judai sighed, walking over to the girl before kneeling somewhat to look at her at eye-level. "I can't guarantee that, Tomoko-chan. It's war. They have to be ready, even if it means I have to go all-out." He then rested a hand on the top of her hair. "You understand that, don't you?"

Tomoko blinked before lowering her head. "Mm," was her quiet mumble of agreement. She didn't look happy.

The ninja sighed, ruffling the girl's hair. "You didn't have to come if you didn't want to, dear. Your friends will get hurt, and I can't guarantee that it won't be ugly."

Kakashi didn't know how he felt about that last part. Instead, he stayed silent.

Tomoko frowned, shaking her head and looking up at him with what looked like determined eyes. "I-I wanted to come, Papa! It's you and Team Minato, so I wanted to support you guys! That's why I'm watching!"

Judai blinked before chuckling dryly, shaking his head. "You stubborn piece of work," was the quiet mutter. Then, he smiled softly, leaning in to kiss Tomoko's forehead. "But that's my girl. Wait here and start the timer at Minato's signal. Close your eyes when it gets tough, and when it gets all quiet, stop the clock."

Tomoko flushed a light pink, clearly not expecting the gesture before nodding. "Okay, Papa."

Judai then turned to Minato with a frown. "You better make sure my daughter doesn't get in the crossfire, alright?"

Minato just smiled grimly in return. "That's what the referee does, right?"

"Ass." But Judai still smiled one last time before standing straight up and facing the trio. "Get ready then, Team Minato. Go all out. Minato will do the countdown."

"Alright then, team." Minato raised a hand in the air. "On three. Three."

Obito took a taijutsu stance.

"Two."

Rin grabbed and twirled a senbon.

"One."

Kakashi armed himself with a kunai.

Minato threw his hand down before leaping to the side. "Begin!"

Tomoko immediately pressed the _START_ button on the timer as soon as Judai leapt forward.

* * *

Rin didn't even have enough time to react before Kakashi was sent flying. Heck, the only signal that Judai even moved was the wind running through her hair before her reflexes _forced_ her to move.

"Wah!" Obito squeaked, turning around only to gape. Rin tried not to gasp when doing the same.

Only a few meters away from them, Kakashi was clearly struggling despite using two kunai at once, and it was quickly understandable as to why.

Judai-san's tanto had turned into a full-length, _chakra katana-blade_ that was digging into Kakashi's defenses without a sweat. From a closer look, the blade seemed to be… _burning through the kunai?!_ What?

The killing intent flooding the area didn't help either.

"…Meep," was the small cry from the trees behind them. Judging by the noise, Rin knew it was Tomoko-chan. Was she as surprised as they were?

Rin shook her head vigorously. It wasn't the time to focus on Tomoko-chan. Right now, their opponent was—

"C'mon, Kakashi," Judai said quietly. "I know you're better than this. Fight back already."

And then he cleanly cut through the Chunin's two kunai before delivering a sucker-punch to Kakashi's gut. Rin's heart fell into her stomach at the sight of her teammate coughing, the air clearly knocked out of him. Kakashi then jumped back, clearly shocked at the blow but still composing himself, bringing up another kunai.

"We have to support him, Rin!" Obito stage-whispered at her. "We can't just stand around here!"

The medic took in a breath. "O-Okay, but what can we—"

The last thing she was expecting was for Obito to be sent flying next. "ARGH!" was the resulting yell before a loud CRASH followed behind her, and Rin found herself freezing at the sight of red-orange and green glaring down at her.

"Don't stand around thinking the enemy will be focusing on one person," Judai growled, and it took all of Rin's strength just to backflip out of the way of the incoming sword slash, and her heart nearly stood still at the sight of the long blade _just barely_ touching her nose, instead cutting a bit of her hair. "Stay focused!"

And then Judai jumped forward as soon as Rin found a standing position, blade flickering with visible red flames.

 _Holy crap_ —

Rin brought up a senbon only to watch it be cut _clean in half_ in front of her eyes by the blade.

 _No way—!_

And then a familiar navy blue shirt showed up, and Rin found herself staring at the back of a Chunin that she was sure was at the other side of the clearing—

"Rin, get out of the way!" Kakashi yelled, using a kick of his own to propel Judai backwards. Even with the amount of force put into the maneuver, the man didn't even flinch, merely leaping back a meter to jump forward again. This time, her teammate seemed to be prepared, weaving hand-signs and throwing a hand down.

"Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!"

The looming structure came up in mere moments, colliding with Judai's blade with an audible BWOOM (probably due to fire and earth not being the best mix of the bunch), and Rin found herself breathing a sigh of relief.

If only.

Then, the same serious voice sounded above them.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Rin looked up only to see the _largest_ fireball coming at them.

Kakashi cursed loudly. " _Goddamnit_ —"

Then, another cry sounded out in the distance. Teenage, but familiar.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Another fireball, not as large, came careening into view, colliding with the fireball aimed at them and creating billows of fire sparks and smoke. Rin tried not to yelp and instead grabbed Kakashi by the arm to careen out of the way. Soon enough, Obito showed up, clearly out of breath, but still looking proud of himself judging by how he was holding up his goggles to the sunlight.

"…A little late there, Obito," Kakashi mumbled, wincing. Rin glanced at him before wincing herself. Even with no visible tears in his clothes, the deep foot-shaped indent around the torso area wasn't hard to miss. Not to mention the way Kakashi cradled his stomach with a hand.

"Hey, at least I'm here now!" Obito retorted indignantly, ducking behind the Earth Wall to join them. "But we need to do something, since I'm not sure that was enough to keep Judai-san back!" Yep. He was panicking. Oh, Obito.

"Kakashi, you've lived with Judai-san for the past few years, right?" Rin tried not to sound panicky herself while posing the question. "So you should know some of his fighting style, right?"

"Not enough apparently," the Chunin responded dryly, looking around while frowning. So the apparent silence was spooking him too. "I was only able to see glimpses of his style when he fought Dad, and those fights were _always_ to standstills. Dad could only force the fights to _draws_."

Obito was paling now, his goggles drooping from his forehead. " _Draws?_ The White Fang? So… your Dad never won _once?_ "

Kakashi shook his head.

"…Oh no." Rin summed up quietly. "But we have to do something!"

"Easier said than done," Kakashi cursed under his breath, wincing from his torso again. "And knowing Uncle Judai, we won't have enough time to recover or regroup long enough for figuring out tactics—"

" _Exactly_ , which is why sitting around isn't the best idea when an enemy is _hunting_ you, kids."

Team Minato found themselves freezing.

" _Oh shit_ —" was all Rin heard from her Uchiha teammate before Judai brought his leg forward. With a simple roundhouse kick, Obito was sent flying, not even having enough time to scream before he landed in the original clearing, slumping in a tired heap.

Welp, he was out of the picture. Even from many meters away, Rin could tell that Obito had some _nasty_ bruises and a sprained wrist at most. She couldn't even tell if he had a small concussion from the large distance.

Kakashi immediately took a defensive position in front of her with another kunai, but by then, Judai was moving again. His eyes were glowing that same heterochromatic red-orange and green, and Rin shivered.

 _The chakra-blade's changing shape again—_

" _Hissatsu: Rapid Storm!_ "

And then a wave of wind _and_ water was sent right in their direction. Rin forced her feet to move despite the fear running through her, leaping into the air, and could only watch as the wave collided with the trees, creating a gigantic plume of smoke that nearly made her choke from the intensity of the attack alone. Even if it missed, she could _feel_ the amount of chakra embedded in the attack alone, and her heart beat hard.

 _Where's Kakashi—_

"Don't sit around waiting for something to happen."

Rin didn't even have the time to turn around before she could only see those same glowing eyes, a hard force coming into contact with her neck. Pain spread through the area to the rest of her body, and the medic could no longer keep her eyes open.

The last thing Rin saw before falling to the ground was Kakashi, weaving hand signs to generate the loudest lightning to ever grace her ears before jumping forward in her direction.

 _We… Team Minato has…_

* * *

Silence.

Pure silence.

I wasn't really sure what to think when my ears couldn't pick up anything. What had happened? Why was it so quiet?

The fact that Minato-san had made it his duty to cover my eyes didn't help anything.

 **What the fuck is going on out there?** Hisako snapped.

The timer rolled almost ominously. I didn't even need to see it to know that it was running properly.

Then, Papa's voice. It was the quietest I had ever heard it, but it was still _Papa._ "Tomoko-chan, stop the timer. The test is over."

Without thinking, I pressed the _STOP_ button with as much force as I could muster. The timer let out an accompanying DING, and then the same silence returned.

 **That seems to be too quick. What happened?**

Judging by the hands still covering my eyes, Minato-san wasn't fully convinced yet either.

"…Minato, let my daughter go already. We're done."

All that I could think about was, _What happened to Team Minato? Why is Papa so quiet?_

"Are you sure?" Minato-san said shortly above my head. "I can see my students, but are you sure about letting Tomoko-chan do the same?"

"She knew what she was getting into, so it's fine," Papa replied with the same short tone, an accompanying _CLANK_ following his words. "She was going to see this sooner or later. We can't shelter her forever, even if I want to."

I found myself shivering.

 **…Tomoko-chan, don't be scared. Just go with it. I'm with you too.**

Then Minato-san took away his hands, blinding me with the incoming sunlight, so I had to blink. It took a few moments for the light to clear, and I forced myself to breathe deeply.

Once I could see everything, I tried not to gasp.

Team Minato was officially down for the count, and Papa was standing tall as if _nothing_ had even happened. Obito was knocked out, slumped on the grass like a car had run him over, and I swore I could see birds flying around his head. Rin had the least amount of injuries out of the three, but still lying in a heap of her own, unconscious from what I could see. And the way her head was turned didn't give me the best of feelings.

And Kakashi.

 **He's the determinator, alright.** Hisako said.

He was the only one of the trio still standing, but his right hand looked almost _burnt_ from how half of the longer sleeve was torn. Along with his left arm cradling his stomach and the shakiness of his feet, I didn't trust him on being able to stay _upright_ for much longer.

To help my heart, I looked down at the timer in my hand.

 **Oh shit.**

 _10_ _minutes, 0 seconds_ stared back at me almost mockingly with the electronic black letters in the LED screen.

 **All that in TEN MINUTES?!** Hisako screamed.

My stomach churned when I looked up, my mind finally connecting with my vision to show that _Papa_ was still brandishing his chakra sword in Kakashi's direction.

I held back every urge to run over, because Kakashi still tried to stand tall. "N-Not yet…Uncle Judai… We can…we can…" And then he started to fall.

 _Kakashi!_

I took a hasty step forward, only to blink.

Minato-san had apparently done the same before glancing at me and the spectacle. "Er…"

 **Did your dad just—**

Yeah. Papa had just dispelled his chakra blade in a mere second to catch my best friend in his arms, and judging by his brown, _normal_ eyes, the tension was gone. The fact that he was smiling solidified the warmer atmosphere. "Kakashi, it's fine. You did your best, collaborating with your team to the near end, and that's what's important."

"But Uncle Judai…!" Kakashi squirmed, despite his shaking calves saying otherwise. "We didn't pass…!"

Obito and Rin started to stir too, groaning.

"Ugh, what hit my head and threw up on me?" Obito mumbled, shaking his head. "It feels like I took a bad bomb to my stomach…"

"I-I just remember seeing Judai-san's eyes before something hit me…" Rin added tiredly.

"…Well," Papa started somewhat cheerily, hefting Kakashi somewhat so that he was standing straight up while glancing at everybody. "Let's get your wounds treated first, and then talk." The last thing I was expecting was for Papa to look at me with warm eyes. "Tomoko-chan~?"

"U-Um, yes Papa?" I squeaked out. Why was he humming?

He grinned at me, winking. "Mind getting out those bandages I told you to bring? We'll need them now."

 **Huh.** Hisako was smiling too. **Your Papa is back, dear.**

The breath I didn't realize I was holding left my lips, and I found myself smiling as well. "O-Okay, Papa! Just a minute!" Then it was just searching my pockets for the roll of bandage before running over to help.

The fight was at least over.

* * *

Uchiha Obito was pissed off with himself. Even if it had been a short fight, that didn't make it any less humiliating.

Being a Chunin meant being a squad leader, right? Fighting off enemies without too much trouble?

So then why did Judai-san's beating of them _hurt_ so much?

Not that his bruises had much to say about it.

"Ack," he found himself saying, holding back a wince as Rin went over said bruises with shaky chakra-covered hands.

"Hold still, Obito, please," the medic insisted, making the green glow a bit stronger.

Seeing his crush care like this was nice, but…

"…It still bothers me," he found himself saying out loud again.

Rin blinked, clearly not expecting him to speak before looking up. Understanding bloomed in her brown eyes when making eye-contact with him. "About how quickly we were all taken out?" she finished.

"Not just that," Obito hastily looked away and towards the side, trying not to pout. He looked almost defiant. "How we didn't even have the chance to attack. Like…like we weren't even a threat, Rin. Just…Just…" he clenched his fist. "What was all that training for? Is that what an enemy would be like?"

Rin's eyes softened when looking at him before looking back at her medical work, letting her chakra fade. "Possibly. But—"

"But it's better that you all learned that here instead of out in the field," a voice interrupted.

Obito found himself jumping, and looked up only to see the same two-toned brown mop of hair.

"Judai-san!" Rin said loudly, accidentally tying a bandage a bit too tight.

"Ack!" Obito winced, holding onto Rin's hand without realizing it. "Rin! Too tight!"

The medic looked up at him, flushed a light pink, and then pulled her hand away. "I-I'm sorry, Obito! Just a minute!" Rin then went about fixing it with the same pink face.

Judai snickered.

Minato-sensei just coughed behind him. "Oi, Judai, get to the subject."

The older man scowled. "You're _still_ an ass sometimes, Minato, just letting you know now."

"Lovely _to_ know," Minato responded. "Just start already."

"…You're horrible," Judai retorted, before clearing this throat. "Ahem. Anyways, there's something I want you two to come see."

… _Huh?_ Obito and Rin glanced at each other. "Us?" The Uchiha asked.

"Who else would I be talking to?" Judai replied dryly before turning his head. "Tomoko-chan! Kakashi! You're coming too!"

The civilian perked up from her kneeling position of wrapping bandages around Kakashi's right arm. "Me too?" she said slowly.

Judai smiled. "Yes, you too, dear. C'mon. We can finish those wrappings when we get back to the cafe."

Tomoko glanced at him for a moment before turning to Kakashi. Team Minato's soon-to-be-Jounin nodded his head, shrugging. "I can stand and walk, Tomoko. Don't worry about it."

The civilian still didn't look convinced, actually glancing in Obito and Rin's directions now. "But…"

"But we'll be fine, Tomoko," Kakashi interrupted, placing his uninjured hand on her forearm. "Let's just go."

Tomoko sighed.

Obito just blinked while slowly getting up from his self-made rock "seat."

What were they supposed to be seeing?

* * *

The walk over to Training Ground Three felt tense. Even if I was trailing behind Papa, wondering why he was leading us here. His somewhat stiff figure when walking said a lot too.

Even with my friends limping too. So I was caught glancing between Papa and Team Minato, tempted to say something only for the atmosphere to stop me.

 **Tomoko-chan, just walk. Talk later.**

 _But, Hisako…_

 **Quit worrying.** She motioned with her head. **We're here.**

I didn't even see that Papa had stopped until I bumped my head into the back of his flak jacket. "Ah!"

"Oh, sorry, Tomoko-chan," Papa said, turning his head to glance at me with a sheepish smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," I replied, trying to not focus on my head throbbing.

A soft exhale sounded above me, and then Papa turned. "Tomoko-chan, come over here. Stand next to me."

"Eh?" Without thinking, I walked around him to blink. "Why, Papa—"

And then I noticed the blue kunai-shaped stone.

 **Oh.** Hisako said.

 _Oh dear._

Papa had just led us to the _Memorial Stone._ But why…?

"The Memorial Stone?" Rin-chan spoke up quietly from behind my shoulder, taking a step forward. "Judai-san, is this…?"

Papa simply sighed, reaching out towards the stone with his right hand to rub the surface. Taking off any dust with his fingers, a sad aura seemed to engulf him. "This…this is the place where my best friend's memory is engraved."

 **Oh no.**

I reached over to hold Papa's left hand with both of mine. Without even saying anything, he turned to me with warm eyes before glancing back at the stone. " _Johan Anderson._ The greatest shinobi I ever knew and the only man I think I ever loved."

I glanced at the stone only to see the name shine almost mournfully underneath Papa's thumb.

 _Johan…Anderson._

 **Oh no.** Hisako repeated.

Without even looking, I knew that Obito and Kakashi were glancing at each other. Minato-san was silent.

"We weren't even on the same team, but I found myself loving him anyways." Papa chuckled, and I could tell it wasn't reaching his own ears from how dry it was. "And he would always go about the same things you three would say sometimes in the cafe, like how he were going to change things and make the world better. And I believed him, you know? He had the power, the charisma, and just the presence to do that. Heck," Papa laughed again. "He was the one that taught me how to make my sword… He was the Hero…"

"Uncle Judai…" Kakashi started.

"Weird, isn't it?" Papa looked up at the sky with that same, strange smile. "The Bingo Books back in those days started calling me the ' _Unscatched Hero,_ ' all because I was able to avoid attacks from all angles and save lives while battling for my own life one day. And yet I couldn't even save one friend. I couldn't save my best friend because the fame was getting to me and he sacrificed himself to save me. _A weak man_ like me…"

 **Now I see where you get a lot of your issues from…**

 _Hisako._

She went silent.

I squeezed Papa's hand again. "But Papa, you're not weak. You were able to protect me, Mama, and everybody before. And I'm sure—"

A finger landed against my mouth, and I blinked only to see him give me a soft smile.

"I'm happy to hear that, Tomoko-chan, but let me finish," he said quietly. "I didn't come here just to reminisce in bad memories."

 _ **Huh?**_ Hisako and I both thought in unison. Outwardly, I nodded, and he smiled again before squeezing my hands in return.

Then, Papa turned around, taking me with him, to face the other ninja. I didn't miss how Kakashi, Obito, and Rin in particular stood straight up. "The reason I brought you all here is so that you can learn to not repeat my mistakes," Papa frowned, raising an eyebrow at the three of them. "War is tough, and that's just an understatement. When I lost Johan, I was careless enough to think I could handle it on my own. But that's a complete _joke._ Going on your own is hard when in war. With blood spilling at every corner and enemies that might even be _stronger than me_ lurking around," Kakashi seemed to shiver at that remark, "you need to be prepared for the worst case scenario. Sure, you'll still be in three-man cells, but you might not be with your friends right now when in battle. Heck, the enemy could separate you like I did earlier, and catch you off guard when you're attempting to plan."

Obito and Rin both winced this time.

"The last thing that you want is for someone to catch you off guard, especially when trying a new tactic." I didn't miss how Papa leveled a calm stare in my best friend's direction, and how Kakashi flinched. "So, collaboration and planning is key. You will have a leader sometimes, but other times, you will have to make decisions in the snap of the moment. My original test was created so that you _wouldn't_ be able to pass, so that you could see what an overpowered enemy is like."

"…Oh man," Obito said, horror dawning on his face.

"…It was that kind of enemy that killed Johan in the first place." Papa continued, squeezing my hand again. "I wanted to test a technique, only to get too caught up in it to notice them coming. You all need the reflexes and awareness to handle that kind of enemy if you even _think_ of wanting to come home safely." He glanced back at the Memorial Stone, only to sigh. "The names of Chunin and Jounin aren't just titles for show, you know."

"He's right," Minato-san added, hanging his head towards the side. "Even…Even my old team…" he trailed off.

 **There was probably a reason as to why Minato never talked about his old Genin Team in canon.**

Papa straightened himself with a poker face. "That's why, up until Kakashi gets his Jounin promotion and when you all are sent out again, we'll be training you. Hard. That way, you'll at least be prepared when something happens."

 **Hopefully, it prevents Kannabi.**

I wanted to believe that. I still tried to focus on the conversation and not think about the stars being worked on in Jim-san's workshop.

Minato-san seemed to finally smile, looking up at Papa with warm blue orbs. "I talked it over with Hokage-sama, and Sakumo-san seemed to be okay with it too. The only question that remains is if you three are okay with it." Minato-san then glanced over the trio, and I didn't miss the sideways glance at me. "Are you ready for that?"

To my surprise, Rin shot up first. "Yes! We are!" She clenched a fist. "After all that, we can't just sit around! The war won't end by itself!"

Obito grinned next, fist pumping. "Of course we're taking it, sensei! There's no way we're backing down."

Then, Papa turned towards the last of the trio. "Kakashi?"

I blinked at him. My best friend blinked back before sighing. "Not much else we can do. And I want to improve."

Relief filled me almost immediately as Papa's grip on my hand loosened. "Heh," he chuckled, a true one this time, before grinning. "Alright then. Hope you three are ready."

"Yes, sir!" They all saluted.

I could've cried from the relief alone.

* * *

Hoshino Judai now felt the extreme urge to head home and thank his wife profusely.

It was hard, attacking the kids that he got to know as surrogate children. More so when knowing his own daughter was in the vicinity.

Thankfully, the ass Minato for once was doing something right, covering Tomoko's eyes before she could see anymore. And the kids themselves seemed to have gotten the message.

Now, it was just heading back. Recovering for a day, and then starting Team Minato on some new training.

Those old days of blood and rage couldn't be repeated with the new generation. He wouldn't allow it.

Especially when his little girl would be watching over said generation.

Speaking of that girl…

"Tomoko-chan?" he called out, already standing on the pavement. Strangely, the teenager had yet to move from her spot near the Memorial Stone, despite Team Minato and Minato himself already having a head start back to the cafe. "Tomoko-chan, we're leaving!"

"I know, Papa!" she called back, smiling. "But I need to do something!"

 _Huh?_

He blinked, then walked back over, grass squelching under his sandals. "What do you need to do, Tomoko-chan?"

The last thing he was expecting was for Tomoko to sit on her knees and look up at him, putting a finger to her lips. Judai took that as his signal to stay silent, looking back at the Stone while keeping an eye on the girl.

It had been more than 13 years since he stood at this spot, alone originally.

Tomoko put her hands together, closed her eyes, and prayed.

Judai hung his head.

Then…

"Hello, Uncle Johan." Tomoko said softly.

 _That_ was another thing he wasn't expecting. Judai tried not to jump as Tomoko continued to speak in that same soft tone, smiling while looking at the Stone. "I'm sorry we haven't met before, but I'm Hoshino Tomoko, um, daughter to Yuki Judai. Papa told me that you were his best friend and the only man he ever loved so…um." She gulped. "I just wanted to talk to you like this just to say 'Thank you.'"

Judai's heart froze in his chest.

"I know that your death must've caused a lot of pain, Uncle Johan. And Papa never talked about you up until now, so it must have been hard on you too. But…but it's because of you that I _have_ my Papa with me." Tomoko smiled a bit brighter. "So, thank you for being such a positive influence on him. For being an influence on my friends. For helping Papa _become_ my Papa, Uncle Johan. I really wish that I could've met you, but…reality isn't that nice." Tomoko then sighed, then blinked wide blue eyes. "O-Oh, I never did ask if I could call you _Uncle Johan,_ huh? I-I'm sorry," the girl giggled sheepishly while raising a hand towards the engraved name, rubbing some dust off the carving. "But you did help the family a lot, Uncle Johan. So thank you. I love you. I hope you're still with us, watching somewhere."

Tomoko then bowed her head, tilted her re-clasped hands towards the Stone's direction, and muttered something under her breath before getting up.

"Um, Papa? I'm done. We can go home now."

Judai just found himself bringing the girl into a tight hug.

"W-Wah! Papa?!"

It was moments like these that made it easy to remember why he kept living.

* * *

Hatake Sakumo was getting tired.

The Hokage had once again asked for his assistance on the front lines, but the stares around the village were hard to push away.

Even with five years passing, people still remembered the White Fang for his failure.

So how could he return?

It was only when he walked into a training session between Kakashi and Judai that it hit him.

Kakashi's form may have been a bit on the rough edges, but it was very close to succeeding in the same techniques that he couldn't do all those years ago.

Sakumo found himself smiling, much to the confusion of his son who noticed him.

"Dad?" Kakashi lowered his kunai, trying not to huff while facing him. "What is it?"

His tanto could finally be passed on.

"Hey, Kakashi, I was just thinking…"

Sakumo didn't miss Judai's proud smile in his direction.

It was time to let someone else take the helm now.

* * *

The fated day came far too quickly for my liking. Even if we were all 13 now.

Before I even knew it, Hisako was mentally shaking me.

 **Tomoko-chan, get up! Kakashi and the others are leaving now!**

 _What. The._ HECK?!

Leading me to brush my teeth, get dressed into a white blouse and purple skirt, grab my bag of gifts, and run out of the house faster than anyone could call me out on it.

I wasn't even sure if Papa and Mama were awake when I ran out. All that mattered was that I had gifts to deliver.

And what was the point in giving them if the receiver wasn't there to receive them?!

Once the village gates started coming into view, I ran faster, waving a hand in the air.

"KAKASHI! OBITO! RIN!"

The named ninja, as well as Minato-san and Kushina-nee, all turned to blink.

"Tomoko-chan? What are you doing here?" Minato-san started, clearly surprised at my appearance. I just focused on trying to get some feeling in my legs while trying to not sound like I came out of the hospital. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"H-How could I… _haa_ … " I puffed, holding up a pointer finger. "How could I sleep knowing that my friends are going out on a mission of their lives? I couldn't miss this!"

Kushina-nee seemed to be caught between staring and snuggling me. She opted for the first option, thankfully.

"…We were hoping that you _would_ so that you wouldn't worry... " Kakashi mumbled offhandedly.

 **Hahahaha — yeah, NO.**

"No way, Kakashi!" I stood up tall, putting my hands on my hips. "Even if you're a Jounin now, I'll _always_ worry about you! You should know this by now!"

He just facepalmed with a sigh.

Obito and Rin then glanced at each other before looking at me. "So…" Rin hefted her pack so that the straps were a bit higher on her shoulders. "What did you come here _for,_ Tomoko-chan?"

 _Oh_. _Oops._

I held up the bag in my hands, reached into it, and pulled out their stars.

Yellow for Minato-san, red for Kushina-nee, navy blue with orange trimmings for Obito, light pink with lilac trimmings for Rin, and silver with black trimmings for Kakashi.

Even when flying in the air, the Konoha symbols embedded in the center of each star were _hard_ to miss.

Each person caught their stars somewhat differently, standouts being Obito nearly dropping his and Rin juggling hers, but they all were able to get their gifts.

Kakashi was the only one glancing between me and the star in his hand. "What is this, Tomoko?"

I grinned, putting up a peace sign. "Wayfinders!"

Everyone stared at me.

 **Clarify, Tomoko-chan. They don't know the reference.**

 _Oh. Oops._

Heat flooded my face. "U-Um, well, they're more like good luck charms. I-I just call them that as a nickname. Um." I gulped while pulling out my own Wayfinder from under my blouse as a reference. It was a sky blue color a la Aqua's original designs from Birth By Sleep, but with a light green as the outline. I was still happy Mama was able to make it into a necklace for me. "The leather straps at the top of each one is made in a way so you can wear them or store them in whatever way you want."

Obito was looking his over in interest before fiddling with it. Soon enough, he was able to clumsily fasten it to the front of his jacket, displaying it like a badge of honor.

Rin looked at her teammate before fumbling with hers, tying it in a way so that it made a makeshift bracelet on her left hand. "Thank you, Tomoko-chan," she said softly, smiling. "They're really pretty."

Kushina-nee was actually turning hers over to stare at with awe before looking at me with sparkly eyes. "But that's not all that's there to these 'Wayfinders,' right Tomoko-chan?"

I giggled. "Yeah, that's not all. Check the backs of your charms."

Kakashi immediately turned his over at the same time as Minato-san. And judging by the bright grin on the Yellow Flash's face, he was impressed. "Is this a custom seal?"

"It looks like we all have them, sensei," Kakashi added, poking the seal with his finger. "I'm guessing Uncle Judai did these?"

"I think Uncle Sakumo helped too, but yeah!" I found myself grinning a bit brighter. "Try putting a bit of chakra into it."

 _WHOOSH._

Kakashi jumped as soon as a 5-6 inch chakra blade extended itself from the star's bottom half. I couldn't help but feel really grateful for both Papa and Jim-san at the moment, since their work _looked_ and _felt_ gorgeous. The chakra made the blade fizzle and crackle from the energy, but it was certainly formidable. Sure, it wasn't to the degree of Papa's long katana blades, but this could give his tanto a run for its money. Judging by my friend's masked visage, even he was impressed. "You gave us _chakra blades_?"

"Yeah! Since this is your first mission leading as a Jounin, Kakashi, and with Papa's training in mind, I wanted my present to you and everyone else to be something practical~" Even with the red still flooding my face, I still felt proud enough to brandish another peace sign. "That seal can't be altered from the original metal-work unless you wanted to carve something else into it, so you'll always be able to use it as a secret weapon, especially against obstacles like rocks or something!"

Kakashi gave the blade a soft test swing, and the chakra hummed like a very quiet lightsaber. Even with his mask on, I could see his grin. He then flicked the blade to turn the chakra off, tying the star around his right hand as a gauntlet of sorts.

"Awesome!" Obito cheered, looking even brighter than before when looking at his new 'badge'. "Thanks, Tomoko-chan!"

Kushina-nee was a light pink, but nonetheless smiling. "You didn't have to give one to me and Minato though, Tomoko-chan," she said quietly.

"But I wanted to," I finished, the smile still on my face. "Kakashi, of course, has his as a Jounin gift, but you all are part of my unofficial family now. The stars serve as our connection. And you deserve something, Kushina-nee."

The Uzumaki turned redder before running over to snuggle me softly, Wayfinder still in her hand. "Thank you, Tomoko-chan," she mused quietly into my hair. "You're such a good girl, you know that?"

 **Hehe.** Hisako said.

I just blushed and tried not to fidget.

Minato-san was the only one who had yet to move or comment much, blinking before inclining his head at me. Then he opened his mouth. "I'm guessing that's not the only reason you gave us all these, right Tomoko-chan?"

 **…Well, he's not wrong about that. Considering how he was involved in your vow of silence and all.**

My heart beat a bit harder as Obito, Rin, and Kakashi all turned to stare at me.

Kushina-nee let me go as soon as I started speaking.

"Well, um, yeah. That's not the only reason." I bit my lip, hoping my face wasn't too red. "T-Thing is, they're called Wayfinders because of the star shape. A-And stars were what sailors used to use when coming back home from sea, right? So…" I gulped down the lump in my throat as I hung my head, hoping my short hair could hide some of the heat in my cheeks. "I thought…I thought that they might be good in bringing you all back home. Having your own stars to bring you back to Nagareboshi Cafe, to Konoha, safe and sound."

" _Back to me,_ " was left unsaid.

I wasn't even sure if I could say it because of how hard my heart was pounding.

 _Lubdub, lubdub, lubdub._

 **Not like how Kannabi ended up in canon.** Hisako finished solemnly. **Hopefully, these stars can bring a happy ending. Sora got his with Kairi at the end of II after all.**

I was hoping so too.

This would be the last time I would see Team Minato altogether if canon decided to go its full way. And would it? Or would I have enough influence through these charms to keep Obito and the team out of Madara's reach?

Did I even do enough, giving _only_ good luck charms to my friends who could all _die_ for all that canon cared for?

I bit my lip.

Then, a hand landed on top of my head. I found myself looking up, and Kakashi was staring at me with warm silver eyes, leaning in so that our foreheads would touch. Well, my forehead and his headband at least, but the gesture was still there. "…Thank you, Tomoko," he said, never breaking eye contact. "We'll do our best to all come home. That's another promise."

Tears were starting to bud my eyes again as I nodded. "Yeah…yeah…" Without even thinking, I took a step forward to hug him tightly. Kakashi didn't even flinch, instead wrapping his arms around my waist in return as I squeezed his torso.

"Come home soon," I found myself whispering.

He nodded, a breath lightly touching my hair. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

He let go and nodded once more in my direction before adjusting his backpack.

"Alright team," Minato-san put on a more professional smile once he stashed his Wayfinder into his back pocket. That is, before he nodded softly in my direction. _Thank you_ , his blue eyes seemed to say. "Let's head out. Ready?"

"Ready!" Obito, Rin, and Kakashi all chorused.

I took a step back to stand close to Kushina-nee. "Alright then, be careful. And do your best, guys!" she added.

Rin nodded eagerly as Kakashi shrugged. The message was already sent. Then Kushina-nee turned to Obito, who was still focused on his Wayfinder. "And Obito?"

"Huh?" the Uchiha said, clearly not expecting her to speak up.

To my surprise, Kushina-nee kneeled to his height while pointing a finger in the Uchiha's face. "You're clumsy, and you're hasty. And you're a blundering fool, too. And add knucklehead to the list! And be doubly careful out there!" I didn't miss how Obito started to scowl a little bit. But the Uzumaki wasn't done yet. "Because if you come back injured, you'll get more than my fist! Got that?!"

 **Simple, but it works.**

"…You won't get my fist, but no music for a week." I added quietly from the side.

Obito glanced at me and Kushina-nee before looking down with a smirk. "Who do you think I am?! I'm Uchiha Obito, the future Hokage! There's no way I'm going to die or anything! I'm going to make this mission a success with Kakashi and Rin," my heart fluttered at the sight of said teammates glancing at each other with warm smiles, "and come back with everyone alive! That's a promise to both of you!" Obito finished it with a warm grin and a fist pump, and the tears were really getting hard to hold back now.

Kushina-nee just put a hand on my shoulder before nodding. "You better keep that promise!" she said for the both of us with a loud fist pump of her own.

Then, the Uzumaki and Uchiha shared warm laughter.

I just found myself smiling. "…Um, guys?"

"What is it, Tomoko-chan?" Rin said softly, smiling back at me while everyone else turned in my direction.

"Before you go…" I scratched my cheek. "Could we get one group hug? Please?"

Minato-san and Kushina-nee looked at each other before glancing at the trio. Team Minato shared looks before nodding, and then Kakashi looped an arm around my shoulders. A shaky giggle left me as Obito and Rin soon linked arms, bringing themselves into the hug too, and with Minato-san and Kushina-nee bringing us all together, we made one very messy group of people. It was a hug, but a big hug nonetheless. I was just trying to hug everyone while holding back tears.

 _I just wish this moment could last forever and you didn't have to go._

But they had to. The sun was rising soon, which meant that they had to start moving now. Once the hug was broken, Team Minato was already starting to walk onto the road leading out to the border, and I found myself blinking.

 _It feels like I'm missing something… Wait…_

 **Run, Tomoko-chan.** Hisako was grinning too. **You can still make it.**

I still had one thing to do. I couldn't let them go until I did it.

Before the team could fade into the distance, I found myself running forward, waving a hand. "Kakashi! Wait a minute!"

My best friend turned, the slightest bit of irritation on his face. Even in the slowly rising sun, I could make out the exasperation in his silver eyes. "What is it now—"

I didn't even think. I just ran up to my best friend, grabbed his hand to pull him in close, and stood on my tiptoes.

 _Chu._

A kiss on the cheek was always said to be a marking for good luck.

At least, that's how the old fairy tales put it.

It was only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity, standing there and holding onto him.

I pulled away, taking a breath while hanging my head. I couldn't bear to look up at him because of the heat flooding my face, but my hand just couldn't let his go.

"T-Tomoko?" Kakashi said slowly.

I couldn't even hear Obito and Rin's surprised shouts/gasps because all that my ears could pick up was the beating of my heart.

 _LUBDUB, LUBDUB, LUBDUB._

"J-Just come back, Kakashi. You, Obito, Rin, Minato-san, everybody. Just…" I gulped. "Just come back safe and sound. And then…" I forced myself to look up, only noticing just then how Kakashi's face was just as red as mine was. "Th-Think when you come back, we can talk? I-I think…"

 **Go on, Tomoko-chan.**

I inhaled shakily, trying not to focus on the heat in my face or the beating of my heart. "I think what I'm feeling right now might be…might be more than what I've been saying up until now."

A soft wind passed between us.

Then, Kakashi squeezed my hand back. "…Yeah. Of course we can talk when I get back. Because I think it's…I think it's the same for me."

I looked up into those silver eyes one more time before inhaling.

"I love you, Kakashi," I said honestly, for once letting my heart dictate things.

 _Lub-dub._ It agreed happily.

Kakashi blinked those same, warm silver eyes before nodding. "I love you too, Tomoko."

And then I let go.

He nodded at me, one last time, before turning around, waving a hand in my direction.

I was left watching his back before it disappeared with the rest of Team Minato in the distance.

Then, a hand landed on my shoulder. "C'mon, Tomoko-chan," Kushina-nee said quietly, for once not in a teasing voice. "Let's get you home."

The tears were already trailing down my cheeks when I looked up at her and nodded.

All I could do now was pray that everything up until now was worth it.

That my efforts were enough to defy canon.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : …Yeah, not much else to say since this chapter took a long time to write. There's a lot to fit in here, but nonetheless, I have to say thank you to everyone who's stuck with me up until now.

Chapter 43 starts _Kannabi for real_ , and then things are going to start.

Thank you all for the support, because as of July 7th, 2017, _Civilian Pianist_ now has **783** reviews, **1,081** favorites, and **1,312** followers! It's because of you guys that I keep going on, with special mention going to _lunamoon531_ for reviewing almost every single chapter up until this one, so kudos! You helped with the writer's block so much.

Also, a warm shout-out to _Lang Noi,_ since she sat with me when I raged over my writing for a bit while also supporting my new advents on Tumblr. Yep. I have a tumblr page under this same username. Check it out!

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out now to brainstorm Chapter 43 of CP, Chapter 9 of _The Sea and Stars_ , AND finish writing another Interlude!


	49. Chapter 43: Trusting In Each Other

_Disclaimer_ : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity — note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is _Naruto Shippuden's_ 5th opening, _Hotaru no Hikari_. The original works just fine, but I did find a good piano cover done by Fonzi M on YouTube. Since this song was played for the opening during the original airing of _Kakashi Gaiden_ , I found that this was suitable.

An alternative song I've found that works (since I listened to it while writing), is _Armed and Ready_ by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams from the RWBY Volume 4 Soundtrack. If the original doesn't work for you, I'll point you towards the Orchestral Battle Arrange version done by Jeremiah George — both are fitting for the atmosphere of this chapter.

And sure, even though most of the original song is in Yang's point of view towards her sister, Ruby, I took from a lot of the first half of the song for inspiration. Not to mention, said first half could be seen from Kakashi's point of view towards Tomoko during Kannabi, which is why I wrote him like this.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 43: Trusting In Each Other_

There was always a saying that Namikaze Minato never really liked adhering to.

Specifically, the idea that " _the ends justify the means."_

Now, the "means" could really include anything. And it was that clause of "anything" that made him wary.

Especially when it came to war and his students' eventual involvement.

"You're sending my students out to _Kannabi Bridge_?!"

The Third Hokage didn't even wince when Minato blurted out the words, instead nodding with his eyebrows furrowed in a frown.

"But…Hokage-sama…" Minato trailed off, his head lowered as he tried to formulate his response. "You should realize _more than anyone_ that Kannabi Bridge was the catalyst of _everything_ in Tomoko's memories. That if things go the way they did in those…those images…" he tried not to choke at the thought.

"The village will be thrown into chaos with an enemy that could potentially outlive _us_ looming on the horizon, yes," Hiruzen finished softly. Minato looked up at that moment, and it was obvious that the Third Hokage looked conflicted. "I understand your feelings, Minato, but the Third Shinobi World War is still at a head. We can't spare anyone else on the effort right now, and Tomoko's same memories showed that destroying the bridge will be our best chance at winning this war."

"But…" Minato trailed off again. "Hokage-sama, I understand your reasoning and in any other case, would back your judgement full-heartedly. But once again, I can't fully agree."

The Hokage sighed. "Is it because of your students?"

Minato nodded.

Hiruzen's gaze was almost piercing despite the glint of sadness in it. "Minato, you should know as much as I do that you can't keep protecting them forever. They have to head out to the world at one point."

"But I don't want them _dying_ when it happens, Hokage-sama," Minato hung his head to hide a sigh. "The things we both saw from Tomoko's memories alone were hard enough to believe. But the main thing that worries me the most is that _my team_ is involved in them. And that in those memories, those _visions_ , if we could call them that much, I couldn't _help_ them. I couldn't be there to _save_ them. And that's what terrifies me."

Minato never thought he could _ever_ be so open in front of his superior in his life.

But it was true. Even with the Bingo Book recently giving him the moniker of "Yellow Flash," that didn't change the fact that the other him in those visions was always too late. As if despite his speed and power, he wasn't fast enough to save them. _His kids. His teammates_.

It was as if those same memories and visions were mocking him after the fall of his original Genin team under Jiraiya-sensei.

Hiruzen had gone silent again.

"What's even stranger is the fact that in those visions, Hokage-sama, is that Tomoko — no, _Tomoko-chan_ — wasn't even in them. She had these memories, and yet she's _not_ in any of them. So things could very well change from what we saw," Minato didn't even know WHY he was rambling now. But a part of him felt like he had to get it out. "The mission could fail, and my students would've gone out for nothing, and then…and then…"

The image of a bleeding, _comatose_ Kushina went through his mind. Minato tried not to shiver.

"Minato," he stopped as soon as he heard his name. The Jounin looked up only to see the Hokage stare at him with grim determination. "I understand your concerns, and can even sympathize considering my previous role as a teacher. Standing with this knowledge in mind is difficult. However…" Hiruzen sighed. "Your students _will_ have to face this threat. We can't spare any other forces in the war, even with the Hoshino Family raising morale, because we've lost much despite their influence. Consider this as a final bout of clearing the water, where we will truly see how much we can trust these…' _visions._ '" The Hokage's eyes then narrowed in a frown again. "You understand this, don't you?"

Dark, threatening bile churned in Minato's stomach.

The Hokage was serious.

He would still have to separate from his students, leaving them to deal with a threat on their own, even when knowing that so much could happen.

In the end, the Jounin forced himself to bow his head and nod.

"…Alright," he choked out quietly.

Things would have to change when the war was over.

* * *

Regrouping after an initial supply run near some of the front-line posts in the Land of Fire felt slow. Quiet, but slow.

Kakashi wasn't sure of what to make of it. Even when Team Minato was altogether, taking a few minutes to relax in an open forest clearing. Rin was checking her medical supplies, Minato-sensei was polishing one of his personal kunai, and Obito was using eye-drops.

It was supposed to be a small break, but he couldn't shake off the slight bit of nervousness running through him.

Some piano would really be nice right now...

Kakashi ended up lightly rubbing the star covering the back of his right hand. The cool metal was nice to the touch, and helped with the nerves a bit.

"Well," Minato-sensei then jumped off his makeshift rock seat, shouldering his backpack. "I guess it's about time we set out now."

Kakashi glanced at his teammates, and Obito and Rin looked up to nod in his direction.

"Yes, sir!" They replied in unison.

The walk out of the grass and towards the borders of the tall forest was again quiet. Surprisingly, Obito didn't seem to say much, just trailing behind Rin with a solemn face.

Kakashi could've sworn the Uchiha was glancing in his direction every once in awhile with sweat rolling down his cheek.

And then the quiet was interrupted with Rin's surprised shout. "Oh!" she said, hitting her fist into her palm with her brown eyes widening with recognition.

"…Huh?" Kakashi found himself stopping short of taking another step, turning around to blink. "What is it, Rin?" He didn't miss how Minato-sensei and Obito stopped to glance at the medic too.

"I almost completely forgot!" Rin went through her apron pockets with raised eyebrows before sparkles started to show in her eyes. Her light pink Wayfinder stood out on her left wrist while she continued to fumble with her pockets. "We still need to give Kakashi his Jounin presents!"

Obito froze.

Minato-sensei, for the first time that day, broke out into a small smile.

"…You really don't have to, Rin," Kakashi said, scratching his cheek. "You could do it any other day…"

"Of course not!" The medic pouted, finally pulling out what appeared to be a medicinal pack from her apron with exaggerated flourish. "I've been working with the others in our old Academy class _and_ Tomoko-chan in giving you something to commemorate today! Don't just wave it off!"

"Alright, alright," Kakashi raised his hands in surrender with a shrug. "I won't stop you then."

Minato-sensei was outright chuckling now. "Well, I'll start then," he said, raising a tri-pronged kunai similar to his personal weapons in the air. "A custom-made, special kunai. It's a weird shape, but it should be easy to use." The Jounin then tossed the weapon in Kakashi's direction, with Kakashi catching it with practiced ease.

"Thanks, sensei," he replied, turning the kunai over for a quick look. Kakashi didn't miss the intricate fuinjutsu work in the handle, making sure to trace the markings with his thumb before stashing it into his pack.

Rin then beamed before presenting her present to him. "Here, a personalized med pack. I customized it so it's easier to use."

"…Thank you, Rin," Kakashi said quietly, taking the gift with gentle care. The small lucky charm on the front cover stood out in the sunlight when he looked at it, and he found himself smiling. It didn't feel right to fake the joy he was feeling, because this _was_ a special day.

He was finally a Jounin. A ninja on equal footing to _Minato-sensei._ To Uncle Judai back in his prime. And…

And he was technically an equal to _Dad_. The former White Fang.

So then why was he nervous?

But the medic was still on a _roll_ with the gifts, because she rounded on the last member of Team Minato with an expectant eye. "Obito, did you remember to bring Kakashi something?"

The Uchiha had apparently started whistling when Rin turned on him, and thus yelped. "U-Uhhh…"

Rin narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't tell me you _forgot_ , Obito."

Obito traced circles in the grass beneath his sandal while twiddling his thumbs. "N-No!" he started loudly, attempting to puff his chest out. If the Uchiha was trying to sound confident, his distant gaze said otherwise. "I-I didn't forget, Rin…" Obito then trailed off.

Rin didn't miss a beat and relaxed her shoulders to look at her teammate with a softer gaze. "Then what is it, Obito?" she said quietly.

Kakashi waited silently with Minato-sensei. It didn't feel right to say anything.

Obito kicked a pebble. "T-Thing is, I'm not sure if I _should_ give it, Rin… especially after what Tomoko-chan did for all of us. I mean... " He tugged at the navy blue, orange-edged star pinned to his jacket nervously, frowning all the while. "She gave us _all_ something so great, and…welp, I'm not sure if my gift would be…" Obito then stopped talking.

 _Oh._

Kakashi didn't miss the tone of insecurity in his teammate's voice, glancing down at his right hand. His own silver star shined back at him almost mournfully, a clear reminder of that deed.

Heck, Kakashi had a feeling even _Minato-sensei_ didn't know the full extent of Tomoko's plans up until that moment, considering his fish-like face the morning before when the stars all came to them.

Measuring up to that kind of thing _was_ hard, but...

The new Jounin shook his head before taking a step closer towards the Uchiha, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Obito, you don't have to push yourself. Tomoko's…" Kakashi paused, finding his throat dry at the thought of the girl. "Tomoko's different," he settled for finally, pushing the thoughts out of his head. "And the fact that you got me something was nice, so you don't have to feel 'uncool' or something for not shaping up or anything. You're my teammate, and the gesture's appreciated."

Obito finally looked up, and his eyes were wide with bits of tears. "O-Oh," was all he said, then turned around to lift his goggles and wipe at his eyes with his left sleeve.

 _Oh great._

"…I didn't see anything, okay Obito?" Kakashi said finally. Then he glanced at the other two in the vicinity. "Right, sensei, Rin?"

Minato-sensei was holding back full-blown laughter now. "Yep, nothing at all."

Rin's bright smile was hard to miss as she nodded eagerly.

Obito turned back with a shaky grin in return. "I-It was just dust in my goggles, so it's fine! No worries!" He then raised a hand, and Kakashi shrugged before doing the same to bump fists.

No use making his teammate uncomfortable.

"A-Anyways," Obito fumbled with his pants pockets before light returned to his eyes. "Here!" The last thing Kakashi was expecting to see from his teammate were gloves similar to the long sleeves he was currently wearing, only covering the entire hand and extending past the elbow with the dark blue material. The main difference from his current gear, however, was the padded armor, with the palms having palpable cushions for blocking any injuries and the entire forearm being covered with the same metal guards. Overall, the gloves appeared to be high quality, almost too fancy for Obito's budget range.

Kakashi made sure to take the gloves gingerly, turning them over once or twice to take in all the details.

"T-They can still conduct chakra, y'know," Obito mumbled, looking away with a pink face. "It took a while gathering the money for those, but Jim-san was really nice on giving a discount, so…."

"They're great," Kakashi said immediately.

Obito yelped, his voice raising an octave. " _Wh-What?_ "

Minato and Rin glanced at each other with warm smiles.

"They're great," Kakashi repeated, pulling off his left sleeve to slip on the left glove while stashing the right into his backpack. Flexing his fingers felt almost natural with the glove on, and the Jounin found himself rolling his eyes in good nature. "I'll use this then. I think my other arm is good, but I'll keep it around in case of anything."

That Wayfinder stole his right hand already.

Kakashi then made sure to look at his teammate with a visible grin, even with his mask factored into the situation. "Thanks, Obito."

Obito flushed a pleased red before nodding. "Y-Yeah! Uh, you're welcome." The Uchiha then rubbed the back of his head, muttering, "I thought it wasn't going to work."

"It did, so you're _fine,_ " Kakashi sniped back, lightly punching the Uchiha's shoulder. "Quit worrying about it."

"Wh-Who said I was _worrying_?!" Obito retorted.

Rin then started to giggle.

Yep. Being with his team felt good.

* * *

Minato made sure to steady his hands when spreading out the map on a nearby rock. It was just any other map, dictating how much each village had progressed in the war so far, but considering its eerie similarities with _another_ map that _another_ him carried, he had every reason to feel nervous.

This mission would change everything, whether for the better or for the worst.

Minato was hoping it would be for the better.

"Anyways team, the mission," Minato made sure to clear his throat. "You all know how Iwagakure has been fighting with Kusagakure around this line, right?" He made sure to point at the line in question, frowning at the bright red color against the beige background. If his students noticed it, they didn't say anything, instead nodding.

Things seemed to be lining up with Tomoko's memories a bit too much for his comfort right now.

"Our enemy will be Iwagakure shinobi, and they have the advantage in numbers." Minato held back the lump in his throat just to keep a steady voice. This situation wasn't pretty, no matter how you looked at it. "From Hokage-sama's information, they have apparently a thousand ninja set up at the front lines, advancing further than we initially expected."

"Which means they're getting too close to the Land of Fire," Kakashi interrupted quietly. "Considering how Kusagakure is close to us, we should've intercepted them sooner."

 _Right on point, Kakashi. We should've intercepted sooner, if not for our dwindling numbers._

Minato already hated the fact that the Hokage had no one else to spare.

Was it really all the Hokage could do?

Was there anything _he_ could do? Here and now?

"Since they're coming in so quickly…" Rin put a hand to her chin while looking down at the map. "That means they have an efficient system for supplying those reinforcements."

"Feeding a thousand guys isn't easy after all." Obito continued, hanging his head. "That means they have a supply run."

"I say the bridge," Kakashi pointed at a small rectangle a few inches past the original red line of focus on the map. "Kannabi Bridge. It's the only one in the area _with_ the area to cover that much in supplies in such short time. That means…" the new Jounin shook his head solemnly. "This is an infiltration mission."

 _Good job for noticing it, Obito, Kakashi._

Minato couldn't be any more proud of his team. The lump in his throat was already starting to disappear.

 _Maybe they can do it._ A small voice said in his brain.

The Jounin immediately shook his head to rid himself of the thought, much to the palpable confusion of his students around him.

 _Don't say that yet. You don't know how they will do. That same trust led to…_

Obito's bloodied face under the boulder flashed through his mind, and Minato shivered.

"Sensei?" _His_ Obito said, and the eerie likeness in voice alone made Minato's nerves stand on end.

 _I don't want them to die._

"I'm fine, Obito," Minato said shortly, smiling dryly. "Just a stray thought." He then cleared his throat. "Back to the subject though. Team Kakashi."

The trio tensed.

"Your mission is an important one. Albeit difficult too. Kakashi was right that Kannabi Bridge is the center of everything, and your mission is focused specifically on _destroying it_. Sneak into the heart of enemy territory, destroy Kannabi Bridge to sabotage the enemy's supply lines, and then promptly evacuate." Minato took a breath before reaching back into his weapons pouch, pulling out a few black balls. If he didn't know any better, they would've been any regular food ration pills. But with their weight and his students' wide eyes, it said more than enough.

Concentrated explosives, with more than enough power to blow Kannabi Bridge into _pieces_.

Minato then took Kakashi's frozen left hand to deposit the small things into his palm, closing his fingers over them with his own. "You'll be in charge of these, Kakashi. You're the leader of your team now."

Kakashi's eyes widened before narrowing to a solemn gaze, nodding before stashing the explosives into his weapons pouch. Then he glanced at Obito and Rin. The two Chunin stared resolutely back, and Minato didn't miss the understanding pass through them.

Team Kakashi looked back up at him, and Minato's heart leapt in his chest.

"Yes, sir!" They all said, nodding their heads.

Minato had to hide the urge to smile or even cry.

 _They're already growing up…_

Obito knelt forward, eyebrows furrowed. "What about you, sensei?"

"I'll be facing the enemy head on, providing enough distraction for you three to get through unscathed." Minato made sure to check his wording for the sake of not showing his fear.

 _Hopefully_. The same small voice in his head added morbidly.

"Anyways, Kakashi will be in charge for this mission, but we'll still be together as Team Minato up until we reach the border." Minato put one hand out towards the center for a team push. "Once that happens, the mission starts."

Obito, Rin, and Kakashi all put their hands together on top of his. Minato made sure to memorize the feeling of their combined warmth.

"Yes, sir." They repeated.

 _Mission Start._

* * *

The trek into what Obito could vaguely describe as "Forest-and-Big-Mushroom-Land" was quiet and foreboding. A good analogy to the surrounding atmosphere would be sitting in a room alone with the asshat Fugaku, and Obito hated the feeling.

The only thing keeping him steady in reality was the feeling of his team.

Team Minato, soon to be Team Kakashi when Minato-sensei would set off. This wasn't the first time Minato-sensei had to leave them, but this mission was different.

Kakashi would officially be leader, and for once, Obito didn't mind one bit.

They were ready. At least, he hoped they were.

Kakashi was actually leading the group with quiet steps, and Obito strangely felt comfortable. If not comfortable, then normal. Normal at least, considering the tension in the air.

The large mushrooms sprouting from the trunks of the various trees didn't help that much though.

Then, Kakashi stopped, twitching once before extending his right hand. His silver Wayfinder glowed with the motion. Obito made sure to stop behind Minato-sensei, with Rin doing the same behind him.

Their leader had noticed someone.

Without even skipping a beat, Minato-sensei ran over to a nearby log, glancing it over before deeming it a suitable hiding place before motioning to the others. Obito made sure to push his legs forward after Kakashi's signal so that Rin was covered.

Once they all were properly hidden, Minato-sensei placed an index finger on the ground. Then, he grunted. "Careful out here, everyone," he said quietly. "There's about twenty enemies around here. I'm suspecting Shadow Clones."

 _So there's probably one or two bastards around here then._ Obito's head finished.

Not the most apt of descriptions, but it worked.

"…You should probably take the lead, sensei," Kakashi added quietly. "I'll back you up."

 _HUH?_

Obito tried not to make that much noise when turning to his teammate, but still found himself gaping. He didn't miss Rin's wide-eyed gaze in Kakashi's direction either. "Wh-Why, Kakashi?" he started, keeping his shock to a minimum for the sake of keeping their cover. "I would've thought you would want to lead considering you're, uh, a _Jounin_ now."

 _Especially considering your badly-hidden excitement when you first heard about it from Hokage-sama a few months back…_ His mind added.

Kakashi shook his head before glancing down at his right hand. As if on cue, the silver Wayfinder on the back of his palm sparkled in the forest lighting. "Uncle Judai's test and training showed me otherwise. If I have the chance, I would prefer if I could conceal my greatest weapons until I really need to use them. And it feels like the ninja we're dealing with is a pushover."

If Minato-sensei was proud, he didn't give off any indication of it. The only slightest hint to what may be pride in the young Jounin was the glint in his blue eyes, and Obito buried the slight bit of jealousy down into his gut. It wasn't the time to get pissed over this. The Uchiha was honestly proud that Kakashi wasn't being an ass about it.

Tomoko-chan had really done a number on the original Academy jerk he had once known.

 _Thank you, Tomoko-chan!_ Obito internally prayed.

* * *

Back in Nagareboshi Cafe, a certain pianist sneezed.

Hoshino Hikari made sure to hold back a laugh before offering a tissue.

* * *

"Alright then," Minato-sensei said finally, twirling the same tri-pronged kunai. "I'll approach first. You three cover my back."

"Yes, sir," Kakashi, Obito, and Rin said in unison.

With a cloud of dust, they charged.

The Iwa shinobi didn't even see them coming.

Obito, Rin, and Kakashi made sure to quickly dispatch of most of the Shadow Clones with a mix of Fire Jutsu, poisoned senbon, and taijutsu, before Minato-sensei moved in.

The final sign that everything was over was a loud " _Wha_ —?!" and a wet _SLASH_.

Even though everything had gone over without too much trouble, Obito was still grateful Minato-sensei took it upon himself to dispose of the body.

Looking at a headless corpse _still_ gave him the creeps, despite having four years to get used to things.

War was never fun.

* * *

Night fell pretty quickly with the incoming horde of bright stars in the sky serving as their signal, so Rin wasn't surprised when Minato-sensei called for them to make camp.

Even if Kakashi was pouting somewhat at the somewhat slow progress. They had yet to reach the border, and the medic had a lingering feeling he wanted to at least make two-thirds of the way before setting up for the night. Buuuut considering they had made half, Rin settled for it.

Any peace would be appreciated.

It was when they had split food rations over a few candles she brought that Obito yelled.

" _Heeeeeeeyyy_!"

Rin tried not to jump, and proceeded to juggle the food pills in her hands before glancing at him. "O-Obito?"

"What was that for?" Kakashi added dryly, having pulled his mask down to chew on the pills with quiet exasperation. Rin tried not to gawk at his (handsome) face to instead focus on what he was saying. "Did you get more dust in your eye or something?"

"Not that!" To Rin's surprise, Obito's jacket was missing a certain something, and she soon found herself looking at the Uchiha's Wayfinder, blinking. "I was just looking over Tomoko-chan's gift, and it looks like she wrote something on the back of the Leaf symbol!" The Uchiha was grinning, eyes skimming over the back before reading it aloud. " _Don't be reckless, and work together with your team, Obito-kun. It's okay to cry, just remember where you are —_ wait, _what_?" The Uchiha then flushed red as his Wayfinder found its way in the air from his fumbling. "T-Tomoko-channnn! Don't just end it with a smiley face!"

Rin then untangled the knot forming the bracelet on her left wrist to hide her giggles, grabbing the star in her palm to turn it over. "…It looks like she wrote something for me too. It's her handwriting, at least." Rin made sure to read it to herself before the heat started flooding her face.

 _Watch out for invisible ninja, and be sure to take care of Obito and Kakashi for me. :) You got this, Rin-chan! Miss you lots!_

 _Your friend, Tomoko_

"…Tomoko-chan…" Rin found herself saying softly.

Minato-sensei interrupted with a soft chuckle. "I think she did this for everybody. I have a message as well." He then cleared his throat. " _Try not to be late for anything, Minato-san, and be sure to watch out for Team Kakashi! You're awesome! From Tomoko._ " Minato then took a breath, small smile breaking out on his face. "That girl…"

Kakashi was already staring at his Wayfinder long after Obito finished fumbling, quiet. The only troubling thing was that with his mask off, Rin could see the entirety of his red face.

"…Kakashi?" Obito started obviously. "What did Tomoko-chan write for you?"

The new Jounin then quickly brought his mask up past his nose, hiding his red cheeks in the process before retying the charm to his right hand again. "…Nothing," he muttered. "Nothing at all."

"Oh, c'mon, Kakashi!" Obito had seemingly gotten over his previous embarrassment to whine. "It can't be any worse than what she wrote for me! And knowing _her_ , she should've saved the best for last! So what is it?"

Despite Kakashi's mask, the red on his face quickly spread to what was visible of his ears. He then coughed into his left fist. " _Don't be reckless out there, and come home soon. From Tomoko,"_ he ground out.

 _That's it?_

"…Is that it?" Rin found herself saying incredulously.

Kakashi nodded vigorously.

" _Reeeeally?_ " And was Obito actually… _smirking?_ Huh? "Is that _really_ all there was on it?"

Kakashi nodded again.

Minato-sensei then interrupted with a clearing of his throat, and that was that.

Rin tried to squash the green thing lingering in her stomach at the thought when blowing out the candles for lights out.

 _Probably wrote an "I love you," on there too for good measure._ It added before disappearing with the small flames.

Great.

* * *

Kakashi couldn't sleep. Even when the candles were blown out, with Rin and Obito asleep and therefore left unable to question him anymore, his heart couldn't stop pounding.

He tried to monitor his breathing.

 _Lubdub, lubdub, lubdub, lubdub._ His heart went on in his chest.

What was _wrong_ with him?

Even when separated from her, it was like his heart _and_ mind couldn't forget her.

" _Kakashi!"_

And that…that _kiss._

The new Jounin felt his cheeks start to burn. That _kiss_. Even if it had been a few days, that moment felt like almost yesterday.

Her hand pulling him in, the dirt almost squelching under his stumble, and the feeling of soft lips touching his cheek. His mask was the only barrier between her touch and his skin, and it did NOTHING to help his heart.

And her words. Her last words before letting him go.

" _J-Just come back, Kakashi. You, Obito, Rin, Minato-san, everybody. Just…Just come back safe and sound. And then…Th-Think when you come back, we can talk? I-I think…I think what I'm feeling right now might be…might be more than what I've been saying up until now."_

And no matter how much his rational mind tried to deny it, there was no mistaking that bright red on her face or her tight grip on his hand.

 _Tomoko might feel the same._

Kakashi sat up in his sleeping bag to fiddle with the straps tying the Wayfinder to his right hand, letting it come loose for the sake of revealing the message inscribed on the metal Leaf.

 _Don't be reckless out there, and come home soon._

 _I love you._

— _Tomoko_

He made sure to cradle the charm gently in his hand before holding it against his chest.

This mission had to succeed.

Kakashi would make sure of it.

* * *

Morning came by too quickly for Minato's liking. Even when he could find sleep, he found himself waking in fits, only able to sleep for an hour or two before relegating himself to night watch for most of the evening.

It was better to watch over his students before letting them go.

Even then, when reaching the bamboo forest that was telling of the border, Minato found himself tense.

He would _have_ to let them go now.

Were they ready?

Would Team Kakashi, _his team_ , be okay on their own?

Heck, would he be _in time_ to save them if they were in trouble?

The same three questions did circles and back-flips in his head.

"Okay," he said finally, facing the three with as much of a serious face as he could muster. "This is where we'll split up. We were lucky enough that the enemy from yesterday was a lone scout, but from here on out, it'll be team battles." Minato took a breath, looking them over.

Obito, Kakashi, Rin.

"Be careful out there," Minato choked out softly, breathing in through his nose for the sake of concealing his fear. "And don't die. All of you, come back safe and _alive._ "

 _Don't make this the last time I'll see you as a complete team_ , was left unsaid.

The three ninja glanced at each other before looking up at him with…

Minato's heart froze in his chest.

 _Resolute smiles_. No matter how he looked at it, his team, _Team Kakashi_ was smiling at him.

"Alright, sensei, we'll do our best," Kakashi started, nodding his head. "We'll try to call you if anything happens."

"Don't worry, sensei," Obito added, flexing an arm to show off his muscle. "We trained for this. Go out and beat those enemy shinobi to a pulp!"

"I'll make sure to keep these two in line if and when anything happens," Rin smiled gently, looking at him with warm eyes. "So you can work out as much as you want, Minato-sensei."

 _We got this._ Their eyes seemed to say.

Minato held his breath for the sake of holding back tears, allowing himself a nod. "…Alright then."

 _I have to trust in them now._

He raised a hand.

" _Scatter!_ "

Soon enough, what was left of their presence in the clearing was the slightest imprint of a sandal in the dirt and dust clouds, which helped wipe that mark away.

* * *

A few days later, a routine had set in for Team Kakashi.

Check the map, gather and check supplies along the way, and avoid enemy traps to keep moving forward.

Heck, avoiding the enemy traps seemed almost like child's play. Kakashi made sure to check over the recent discovery of a bamboo sword pitfall with Obito and Rin before nimbly jumping over it.

Well-made, but somewhat obvious.

It was only when he was looking over the map while his teammates rested that he paused.

"…Hey, Rin," he started, adjusting the paper in his hands for a closer look.

The medic looked up from her work of reorganizing her pack, blinking. "What is it, Kakashi?" He didn't miss how Obito blinked from his work of reapplying eye-drops, nearly missing with one while doing so.

"Do we _really_ have to follow this route?" Kakashi made sure to point at the blue line outlined on the map in question, and Rin put down her work to lean over his shoulder. "It seems a bit…outlandish?" Sue him for language. He wasn't really sure how else to put it.

"Uh, Kakashi," Obito interrupted, recapping his eyedrops in the process. "This _is_ an infiltration mission, y'know."

"I get it," he responded flatly, flapping the map in the air for emphasis. "The thing is, this mission has been going _too_ smoothly. And from Uncle Judai and Dad's advice, that's a sign that something's going to go wrong any moment now. Not to mention the fact that this information is a bit outdated." Kakashi tapped the map with his right knuckles. "Judging by the scent around here, the team that reported on this area hasn't come back in a while. I believe it might've been a week or more, judging by how weak it is."

"…That seems a bit too paranoid if you ask me, Kakashi," Rin mumbled. When he glanced at her, she just raised her hands in surrender. "But if you want to change things up, go ahead! You are the leader!"

Kakashi had a strange feeling Rin was upset. But this was a mission, so he decided to address the thought at a later date. "I think we should take this route." For emphasis, Kakashi then spread the map out on the ground to point at a green line on the map that went westward instead of the original east, darting through some different shapes, fairly new due to his quick scribbling. "It's still forest, so we'll still have cover. It's just not the bamboo we've been maneuvering through, but considering the timing, we'll encounter fewer enemies this way."

Rin glanced it over before nodding minutely.

Surprisingly, Obito shook his head. "Uh, not to be rude, Kakashi, but isn't that a bit…" The Uchiha paused, raising an index finger in the air to articulate his thought. "Isn't that a bit _reckless_ to even assume?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

Obito raised his hands in the air while fumbling with his eye drops. "I-I mean, I know you're leader and all, but we _have_ a mission! Shouldn't we follow the route we've been doing originally?"

Kakashi sighed. "I get your point, Obito, but it's not just my gut feeling talking here. The scent around this area also says that a lot of Iwagakure has been lurking around in the distance. I'm not sure how much, but considering we encountered only a single scout when Minato-sensei was still with us, his teammates should still be around..."

He had to hold back a shiver. The scout may have been killed easily, but they had _The Yellow Flash_ with them back then. Now, the team was alone, and with the possibility of facing _two_ ninja with enough probable skill to _kill_ them, or even more so based on how the battle would go.

"The fact that Minato-sensei took it upon himself to handle it showed that the enemy is at least _experienced Jounin._ And I'm still a new Jounin if anything. I _could_ fight them off, but…" Kakashi then gulped.

The White Light Chakra Saber on his back seemed heavier if anything now with the thoughts swirling in his head.

Was this how Dad felt when he took on that failed mission, so many years ago?

Kakashi wasn't sure.

But.

This was his mission. This was his chance to show himself.

At least, that was what his past self would say.

But after all this time, all these years with Dad, Uncle Judai, Aunt Hikari, and _Tomoko_ , it wasn't just about him anymore.

There was more risk in here than any other mission he had ever taken.

He couldn't fail.

 _Team Kakashi couldn't fail._

Kakashi took a deep breath before looking at his team with resolute eyes.

"We _all_ need to come back. We _all_ need to finish this mission, safe and sound, because we have people waiting for us. So if that means going on a different path and avoiding enemies, then that's the deal."

A long pause followed.

Obito then exhaled shakily, his eyedrops now stashed away in his pack. "Well," he started. "I-I can't argue with that." Even with his grin, Kakashi couldn't miss the honest relief showing in his eyes along with the slight bits of fear. Then, the Uchiha opened his palms for a clear viewing, and even with the long sleeves covering them, Kakashi could see the amount of _sweat_ seeping into the cloth. _Ack._

Obito then laughed shakily, clutching his hands as soon as Kakashi and Rin got to see the damage. "My hands…they just…they just keep _shaking and sweating_ , and I keep feeling _scared_ despite what we've all gone through, so less fights might be for the better. I-I…I just want to get back home safe too."

There was a breath. "…There's nothing wrong with that, Obito," Rin interrupted quietly, putting a hand over one of his extended ones. "We're on our own this time with no one but each other. Of course we'd be scared."

Surprisingly, Obito did nothing to deny the thought and nodded, hanging his head.

 _Team Minato has come a long way since the first few days._

Kakashi held out his own hand to cover both of his teammates' firmly. "So, is that plan good with you two?"

Rin and Obito then raised their heads to lock eyes with him. At that moment, Kakashi wasn't really sure what was going through their heads. Heck, it was the first time in a while that their eyes were so _deep_ when looking at him.

But they were together. They were a team. And they were connected enough to where Kakashi could make out one single thing.

 _Let's do this._

Their Wayfinders almost _glowed_ at the realization.

Pink. Blue. Silver.

"Alright then," Kakashi smiled widely, pressing their hands together. "Team Kakashi, heading out!"

"Right!" Obito and Rin replied firmly.

And then they ran off towards the west.

* * *

In a deeper part of the bamboo forest towards the east, Taiseki and Kakkō from Iwagakure found themselves confused. Their original mission involved them protecting the area around the borders leading up to Kannabi Bridge, and they had made sure to check the threat via sending Mahiru to scout.

But it had been a week, and Mahiru was nowhere to be found.

Kakkō was the one who brought up the possibility of Mahiru being killed. Taiseki wasn't sure, but made sure to raise his hackles when traveling with the other man towards Mahiru's original location.

But they had found dead end after dead end.

If there were traces of any enemy, they had done well in covering their tracks.

There wasn't a presence, a footprint, heck, even a _noise_ that said anything.

All that was possibly left of Mahiru when they reached him was a few drops of blood left on some of the surrounding mushrooms.

"Who could've taken out Mahiru…?" Kakkō found himself asking, only able to watch as Taiseki swiped at the blood with his finger, sniffing it.

"This blood is a week old. Don't think we have the supplies to clarify it, but I'm sure this is Mahiru's." Taiseki then brought his hands together, taking a few moments to pray.

Kakkō cursed under his breath before slamming his fist into the mushroom behind him. The consequent breaking of the mushroom's shaft and its tumbling to the ground below did nothing to quell his anger. "We're _Iwagakure shinobi!_ Pride of the Tsuchikage! We should be better than this! So who in all _fucks_ got away with this?!"

Unknown to him and Taiseki, their answer was already long gone.

The Yellow Flash was on his way towards the front lines, and Team Kakashi were on the way to Kannabi Bridge as scheduled.

In another world, in another time, Team Kakashi, Kakkō, and Taiseki were meant to meet in battle at this moment.

But this was different.

Things were already starting to change.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : So. The first half of Kannabi. A lot of you may be wondering about all the changes put in at this point, but I can't say much since we're not done. I will say though, that everything in Kannabi from here and to the next chapter was planned from the near beginning of _Civilian Pianist_ , with the real Josh and Leo helping me with its eventual execution, shown here.

This is also why Tomoko doesn't even have a point of view in this chapter, because I wanted to focus on _what she's done_ and how she's changed things with her family up to this point, _without her saying anything_. Heck, an essential part of her character is how she feels like she hasn't done much to change anything, but as a certain swordsman from _Catch Your Breath_ fame can attest to, even the smallest of actions create the largest ripples.

Team Kakashi may have gotten away for now, but it's war. What matters is seeing how things will go from here.

Nonetheless, I have to thank you all again. Since the publishing of Chapter 42 and July 31, 2017, CP has had **815** reviews, **1,381** followers, **1,145** favorites, AND **306,497** hits! It's thanks to you all that I've come so far! You guys are amazing.

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to write Chapter 44~!


	50. Chapter 44: Not Time To Say Goodbye

_Disclaimer_ : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is actually split between two songs.

First, the Acoustic Version of _Time To Say Goodbye_ featured in the RWBY Volume 3 Soundtrack, once again done by Casey Lee Williams and her father, Jeff Williams. This song has been on my favorites list for a while, and considering the situation everyone is in, I found this fitting — especially since piano and stringed instruments sounding similar to violin and cello are featured in the piece! The song could also be seen as being sung and performed from Tomoko's point of view on the ninja world and her friends, because she's left waiting at home, hoping that they're okay.

The second is again from RWBY, being _Wings_ from the Volume 1 Soundtrack. There is also a piano cover done by Jess A. on YouTube for this, so please go listen to that too! I found that this song serves as a good backdrop for the finale of this chapter, especially when considering the themes of _Civilian Pianist_ as a whole.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 44: Not Time To Say Goodbye_

The first time I started visiting the village gates was around a week after Team Minato had left.

It wasn't much of a visit if anything in the beginning. Mama just needed to buy groceries, and I took it upon myself to go get them. Coincidentally, the village gates were on the way to the market, so I found myself taking a few moments to glance at them.

The same large emerald doors, the silver arch around them, and the painted red Konoha symbol at the top of the opening.

Along with the bored Chunin sitting at the gate posts, thumbing through entrance records and what have you, there was nothing worthwhile to note.

And then I came the next day. And the day after that. By the time another week had passed, I had set up a routine for myself in checking the village entrance for any sign of my friends.

 _My_ Team Minato.

But with how Kannabi was in terms of war importance, my friends wouldn't be back for a while. I should've known this. But the disappointment running through my veins was obvious.

The worry and concern just couldn't stop flowing through my thoughts, no matter how much Hisako worked on taking them out. Whether it was the usual trash bag collection or even forming said thoughts into Heartless for her to whack with a Keyblade, she worked almost relentlessly while reaching over to mentally pat me on the head whenever she could.

 **You did what you could, dear. Trust in them. Trust in Kakashi.**

I wanted to believe it.

So then why did my heart say otherwise?

* * *

Uchiha Obito wasn't sure on whether to curse his luck.

It should've run smoothly. At least, that's what Kakashi originally predicted.

Going west instead of the original east did turn out alright initially. There weren't as many traps, they had more time to set up camp when night fell, and by the time another week had passed, Kannabi Bridge was already coming up in the distance.

Being a simple stone bridge, it was easy to forget that it was their main target to destroy.

"…You see it too, Rin?" he had said.

The medic didn't even flinch, only turning towards him and away from the sight of the bridge with a sheepish smile. "I do. I-It's a whole lot bigger than the map block and how the mission made it out to be."

"It's a supply line for the enemy, of course it would be big." Kakashi added dryly, pushing some of the bush foliage back to glance around. "But be careful. I can smell a few Iwa nin around here. We're going to have to be quick."

"How much time do we have? Moments or minutes?" Rin questioned quietly, shuffling to get a better view from over Kakashi's shoulder.

"Probably moments, depending on how many enemies there are." Kakashi's nose twitched, and then a palpable frown showed through his mask. "I'm estimating about 20-30 shinobi."

Obito tried not to shiver. "So we'll dart in, blow it up, and head out as fast as we can, right?"

Kakashi glanced at him before nodding curtly. A pause followed as the three met eyes.

This was the moment.

Then, Kakashi sighed, concern easily showing through the poker face he was wearing. "…Will you two be okay?"

Obito wasn't expecting that question, and when glancing at his fellow Chunin, Rin wasn't either. It almost was like they were called out on something, and Obito tried not to fumble. "W-well, I think?" Even when keeping his voice to a whisper, the Uchiha couldn't stop his voice from cracking, and he gulped. "We've come this far from home, with everyone helping us up until this point. W-We just have to do it."

But judging by the glance Kakashi was sending in his direction, Obito knew that his fear was obvious.

 _I don't want to die today. I don't want anybody to die today._

"To be honest, Kakashi?" Rin interrupted with a quiet voice, and Obito found his attention drawn towards the medic. To his surprise, she looked almost as scared as he was, instead putting on a brave face to keep the clamminess of her cheeks away. If not for her tightly clenched fists, Obito would've sworn Rin looked more brave than he was doing right now. "I-I'm not sure. There's just… _so much_ at stake here, and it's not just our lives anymore. But we're here, together, as Team Kakashi. We have to finish this mission if we want to come home and hopefully help end this war. We have to do this now."

Obito's heart was starting to calm.

 _Rin's scared too._

Kakashi sighed again, a longer and more tired sigh this time. "I can't say much to argue against that. Even if I'm nervous too." The new Jounin's voice shook at the last few words, and Obito could've froze.

 _When was the last time Kakashi sounded so vulnerable?_

Then Kakashi extended his right hand towards the center, silver Wayfinder sparkling. "Alright then. Let's go, Team. Let's destroy this bridge and then scatter as fast as we can to get back home. Together."

Finally, Obito found himself smiling as he extended his own right hand, putting it on top of Kakashi's. Rin did the same, finishing the team 'hand huddle' with a small grin of her own.

"Roger that!"

If only Obito had known at the time that hand huddle would be one of the last times he would be enjoying a time of peace on any mission at all, he would've treasured it a whole lot more.

* * *

Setting up the explosives felt almost _torturous_ to Kakashi. Even if he was supposed to be the leader of this mission.

Sure, he was with Obito and Rin, two of his longtime teammates that he trusted more than anyone right now, but this wasn't just any other mission.

This could be a turning point for Konoha in the war. And with the way Hokage-sama presented it, this was life or death.

Why else would Uncle Judai test them at his full strength? For Tomoko to be so teary when letting them go?

He just had to focus on the mission. Then it was getting home. He had people waiting.

The small black balls that would serve as the bombs still weighed heavily on his back.

But heck, sneaking past the many guards stationed at the bridge felt somewhat like a challenge if not for his previous training, darting in and out of the forest and various bushes to get closer and closer to that stone bridge.

The bridge was so big, they had to be careful on where to place the bombs for the sake of truly destroying it while not compromising their cover. It was only with the most recent team meeting that they decided to aim for the main underside of the bridge. With its shading, large surface area, and a surprisingly small amount of guards on that specific part, it would be simple to set the bombs up there and let them do their work.

It was just distracting the other guards at the two main entryways of the bridge so that they could _get_ to that center underside.

So the plan was simple. Obito and Rin would use a mix of smoke bombs and senbon (the minimum amount of supplies they agreed on using without risking anything) to quietly dispatch the guards while he would dart in to plant the explosives. Then, if anything happened so that they couldn't communicate with one another, his ninken could come in as backup as long as they took off their headbands and jackets. Considering the low amount of foliage around the area though, Kakashi limited himself to his three smallest dogs.

Pakkun, Bisuke, and Shiba.

Pakkun would be with Kakashi while Obito and Rin would take Bisuke and Shiba respectively.

It worked.

On a side note though, seeing his summons again after going through the various hand-signs for the Summoning Technique did remind him that the entire pack needed to meet Tomoko at one point. He only vaguely remembered the girl meeting and snuggling Pakkun, and that was a few years ago at best.

Darn.

He shook his head.

"Ready to go, boss?" Pakkun interrupted with his usual gruff voice, looking a bit more miserable than usual because of taking off his usual gear.

Kakashi shook his head again so that the pianist wasn't intruding on his thoughts anymore. She could wait a bit longer. "Of course I am."

Obito and Rin locked eyes with him before nodding.

Then, with a simple hand signal, they all scattered.

* * *

Planting the bombs should've been simple. At least, that was what Nohara Rin originally expected, considering her joint job with Obito in distracting the sentry guards around the bridge. Her aim had increased exponentially since the first time she had started using senbon, so dispatching of her share of enemy ninja was fairly easy.

Her medical training certainly came in handy when it came to targeting weak points on a body. The enemy didn't even know what hit them until the senbon found their marks in their necks. Rin didn't even realize Obito was silently cheering when they keeled over, leaving themselves open to a quiet attack from the Uchiha's kunai.

It was only when they had ducked back into the forest to check on the situation long after all visible guards were dispatched that things started going wrong.

Sure, Kannabi Bridge blew up as scheduled. In a very big, satisfying BOOM, even.

Rin was sure that Obito wanted to take a picture for some strange reason.

But the last thing Rin, or heck, her other teammates were even expecting were the loud shouts of surprise from the surrounding areas after the bridge started to crumble into the river below.

" _The fuck was that?!"_

" _It came from the bridge!"_

" _Damn it, the enemy then!"_

" _Let's go find and kill the bastards!"_

Bisuke and Shiba whined quietly while Rin glanced at Obito.

 _Oh no._

Obito's deer-in-headlights look in his eyes literally screamed, _I thought we took care of everyone!_

Rin didn't even have words to describe their current situation.

 _Why…what…_

Soon enough, with a quiet puff of smoke, Kakashi appeared before them, looking more frazzled than before with his wide eyes and somewhat messed up hair.

"Kakashi!" Obito whispered, panicked. "What the hell happened?!"

"We have to go. _Now._ " He said frantically. "I thought we covered everybody too, but it seems like there was at least _two squads_ of reinforcements just about to come over the bridge from our side when I set the bombs. Our mission is done, so we need to go!"

"Boss, there's about 40-50 shinobi closing in on us right now," Pakkun interrupted, nudging Kakashi's left hand while doing so. "Bisuke, Shiba, and I can try distracting them for you all to get out."

Kakashi turned towards the small pug with a curt nod. "Go on, Pakkun. Dismiss yourself if it gets too much."

"Roger that," the pug responded dryly, and then nodded towards his fellow pack members. Bisuke and Shiba nodded in return before the three ran off in the direction of the bridge, barking wildly.

Judging by the sound of enemy yells, it looked like the dogs' barks did something. Rin wasn't sure. The adrenaline running through her was scary enough already.

Then Obito grabbed her hand. Rin tried not to jump, and instead looked up to see the Uchiha and Kakashi share a glance.

"Run back where we came, guys!" Kakashi yelled quietly, and then it was pushing her feet forward.

Rin held onto Obito's left hand as tightly as she could, focusing on her teammate's back and warmth instead of the yells behind her.

The enemy had noticed them.

* * *

 _Ohshit, ohshit, ohshit, whattheheckhappened?!_

If someone had decided to peek into the mind of one Uchiha Obito at that very moment, that was a mere snippet of what was running through his head.

The mission was supposed to have been a success. And in a way, it still "was."

Kannabi Bridge still went BOOM.

The only problem was…

" _There they are!"_

" _Kill them!"_

" _Wait a second — Holy shit, they're kids!"_

" _Well then, that makes it easier, doesn't it?!"_

Obito forced himself to run faster, leaping onto tree after tree, holding onto Rin while doing so.

When did this mission turn into a run for their _lives?_

"Keep running! Don't fall behind!" Kakashi whispered fiercely, untying the knot around his right hand to grip his Wayfinder tightly. It took only a mere moment for the blue chakra blade to extend from the silver star's lower half, and Kakashi brandished it in a defensive position. "Try to defend yourselves!"

And then the first ninja charged from the side. Obito wasn't really sure of the enemy's ranking, because all that really registered in his head was the man's Iwa hitai-ite and the red sleeves common of a Rock ninja's attire before they were closing in.

 _On him and Rin._

His heart beat hard.

 _Gotta move —_

And then Kakashi _slashed_ upwards.

Obito never thought he would see so much blood in his life. But there it was, spurting out of the enemy's new chest and face wounds accompanied by the man's accompanying shriek that sounded like something otherworldly.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHH!"

With a final glare in their direction, he fell down to the bottom of the forest foliage.

Obito didn't bother remembering the sound that came after that, because he wanted to focus on running, not throwing up.

And yet despite the scene, Kakashi didn't even flinch, swiping the stray flecks of blood off his person with his left glove before jumping forward.

Obito gulped and grasped his own Wayfinder, trying not to fumble before ultimately ripping it off his jacket. The chakra came out almost naturally afterwards, curving in such a way that made it easy to stab an enemy approaching him from behind with the new blade. Rin seemed to get the idea as well, letting go of his hand to do the same with her former bracelet, slashing at another enemy from the side.

This was war.

He didn't like it, but Obito knew that kindness wouldn't work now.

They had to fight.

And they had to survive.

* * *

" _Don't second guess yourself. When danger comes around,_ _ **act**_ _, not react."_

Uncle Judai's words seemed to resonate so much more now on the battlefield than they did originally when he was back at home. Kakashi forced himself to keep moving, slashing at any enemy that came at his way with the chakra blade.

 _Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub._

 _SLASH, SLASH, SLASH._

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

His heart pounded against his chest as cold adrenaline ran through him.

 _Another one down._ A small part of him counted off mournfully as he continued to move forward through the ever growing crowd.

And yet the new weapon in his right hand seemed to be the only warm thing in the area aside from the presence of his teammates and the spray of blood.

For such a small star, the enemy didn't seem to expect that it could be such a _deadly_ weapon. Kakashi didn't either when first receiving the gift, but for once, he was grateful having the thing on him, because it certainly did its job.

If this was what Uncle Judai felt like when swinging his signature tanto, then Kakashi could easily understand why the old Bingo Books gave the retired Jounin such a nickname in the first place.

 _The Unscathed Hero._

Kakashi wasn't sure if he was a hero. Unscathed or not. Getting away uninjured seemed slim at best. And if anything, he was just another ninja, trying to run home while fighting off any Iwa nin on the way back from completing their mission objective.

But when his nose caught the scent of a foreign intruder homing in on Obito and Rin, he didn't even think.

He just reacted.

" _Obito, behind you!"_

Kakashi somehow made the distance between himself and his teammates seem that much smaller as he jumped in between Obito and the new enemy to pull up his chakra blade.

It wasn't in time.

 _SLASH._

" **Kakashi!** " He could vaguely hear Obito and Rin yell in unison.

"Gck!" Waves of pain assaulted his left eye almost instantly, but Kakashi still had his right eye to help him focus on _who_ just tried to lop his teammate's arm off. His adrenaline could handle the immense amount of _throbbing_ and _what-the-fuck-that-hurt-goddammit_ feeling that was running through his brain. From the looks of it, a bulky man with short black hair was staring at him with wide black eyes, and before he could disappear from whence he came, Kakashi used his other hand to pull out the old tanto hanging on his back to swipe.

 _ZWOOM._

"…!" Blood spurted out of the new chest wound he had just created, and Kakashi had to hide the small smirk of triumph at the man's look of panic before he proceeded to fall to the forest ground below.

And then his brain had to bring reality back. Even with the enemy closing in on them, he couldn't deny that his left eye was sending far too many pain signals for him to even _concentrate._ Kakashi tried to move, but he couldn't deny the fact that every part of his body just wanted to _stop moving._

Which unfortunately forced him to take a tumble into the nearby tree, nearly dropping his weapons in the process while irritating said eye (or what was left of it) and leaving him lying face up towards the sky, wincing.

" **Kakashi!** " He could distinctly hear Obito yell.

 _Goddammit, I need to move —_

And then the only thing his ears could register was the wet sound of a blade hitting a human target. But…huh? He didn't feel any other pain except the main signals hitting his left eye, so what…?

"T-That can't…be…" A new gruffer voice said, almost weakly. Was someone stabbed? "What kind of…eyes are those…?"

Kakashi tried to sit up as soon as Rin spoke for him.

" _Obito?_ "

"From now on…" The Uchiha retracted his chakra blade from the new enemy so quickly, the man didn't even have enough time to respond before falling over and into the foliage below the tree branches. "I'll protect my friends too!"

"Obito, you…" Kakashi didn't know what else to say. "You…" In the end, a small, dry chuckle left him as he sat up to look around. "You unlocked your Sharingan, huh? Congrats."

"Yeah, I can see the flow of my own chakra now…this is the Sharingan, huh?" Obito started, his eyes clearly _red_ from his new Bloodline Release while glancing down at his hands. "It's…really different than how the books made it out to be."

And then Kakashi found himself wincing again. His left eye — or what was left of it — was clearly not happy with him, and he instinctively put a hand over that side after grabbing and sheathing his tanto.

"Kakashi!" Rin's voice, more worried this time, reached his ears as he could now register the feeling of warm streams of blood flowing down his hand as he sat up. Trying to hold back his pain wasn't working anymore, so he forced himself to breathe deeply. "Are you okay?!"

"Kakashi!" Obito, echoing his name in a similar manner to Rin, and the sound of sandals hitting the trees reached him before two arms pushed his back to help him sit up. "…Oh man…" He could hear Obito breathe. "Kakashi…your eye…"

"I'm not dead yet, Obito, even if my eye is gone." Kakashi tentatively pulled his hand away, only to wince at the amount of blood covering his left glove. With that much red, he already knew that he was blinded on his left side for good. "And the battle's not over yet. I can treat myself with Rin's medical kit before we go."

"…" Obito then stood up as soon as Rin ran over with her palms glowing a soft blue. Apparently the med kit could wait, judging by her determined face. "I'll cover for you then."

Even with the residual signals of pain being sent to his brain and Rin taking up most of his left side to start the healing process, Kakashi found himself smiling in Obito's direction. "Take them out then, Obito. Be the Uchiha elite you always wanted to be."

Obito tensed. Then, he wiped his sleeve over his eyes, and Kakashi stayed faithfully silent. "Yeah…Yeah…" Obito said quietly, brandishing his chakra blade again. The Wayfinder handle sparkled a soft orange hue from the forest lighting. "I will. You clean yourself up and take care of Rin."

"Um, I can take care of the both of us too, Obito," Rin interrupted, glancing up from her work on what was left of Kakashi's eye with a clear frown. "I'm not chopped liver."

A wind passed through the clearing.

Even with his back turned, it was easy to see that Obito was blushing with his red ears. Kakashi had to hide a snicker as Obito brandished his Wayfinder instead, shaking his head. "S-Sorry Rin. Just focus on healing Kakashi."

Another few enemies jumped from the foliage in front of them.

Obito took a fighting stance. "I'll take care of them."

* * *

The fighting seemed almost endless to Rin. Even with the small interval of time that Obito provided, she knew she had to work fast, despite her heart wanting to do everything _but_ that.

Then again, seeing a teammate _lose their left eye_ was already telling as is for their situation.

If Kakashi noticed her panic, he didn't comment much, only staying still for her hands to properly inspect the damage with a quick Diagnostic Jutsu.

What really threw her off guard wasn't the sounds of various enemies falling to Obito's blade.

Instead, Kakashi looked up at her with his remaining eye, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry, Rin," was all he said.

She held back the first signs of tears. "W-What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault at all…"

But she couldn't say anything else. Instead, she focused on channeling the chakra in her hands, allowing the soft blue to change to the familiar green as she brushed her feelings away.

What mattered was doing her job. Fixing what cells she could and making sure the eye — or what was left of it anyways — wouldn't bother her teammate anymore.

She couldn't prevent Kakashi losing his left eye. That much was true. She was too far away to reach him when it happened.

But the light pink Wayfinder on her left wrist said more than enough.

Rin could, at least, still keep her team alive.

That is why she didn't even hesitate to decapitate an enemy aiming for her own head with the same Wayfinder right behind her. Turns out channeling chakra was enough to channel the blade - without even detaching it from her wrist. Even with Kakashi staring at her with a wide eye.

The blood didn't bother her as much as she thought about it initially.

 _I'm going to protect my team too!_

Rin was just hoping a certain pianist and her retired ninja father would be proud of her.

They had come this far. They couldn't just die now.

* * *

Obito was beginning to dislike Iwagakure now.

Scratch that, **detest** them.

Even more so when one of their ranks had gone on to _hurt_ his teammate. His friend.

That in itself was unforgivable.

So then why was his body starting to ache? Why was it starting to _hurt_?

He wasn't sure how long he was fighting off enemy after enemy. Even when protecting his own back and that of Rin and Kakashi, seconds seemed like hours.

Not to mention his repeating a certain fighting pattern.

Kick, punch, slash, dodge, the occasional FireBall Jutsu.

Obito was honestly doing everything he could until Kakashi could get back to his feet. So then why was his limbs aching? Why was his mind screaming everything _but_ , "Let's keep doing this shit!?"

Which was why when the sword came down on him, he didn't see it until his body screamed otherwise.

It was a sensation that Obito never expected to feel, but felt anyways.

" **AAAARRGH!"** was the best way to put it.

As if a hot knife had seared its way through his arm, Obito knew **not** to look at his left side. The fact that he couldn't even _feel_ his left hand anymore was hard enough as is.

His elbow, sure. He could wiggle it as much as he wanted.

But…But the place where his _hand_ was…

Why was it suddenly **empty?** Why did it feel like something was _missing_?

How much was he going to lose today?

His friend lost his left _eye_ , and now…

Even with the pain shooting through every single nerve in his body, Obito held back his loudest scream yet to grasp his fallen Wayfinder and channel as much chakra as he could. Then he used the blood coming out of him as a cover, throwing what would usually be spilling out onto the ground to instead distract whoever had just did what they did.

From the looks of it, it was an older man, taller than him by nearly two heads, with a brown afro and two arm swords that he barely noticed at first glance aside from his loud shriek.

"AHHH! DAMN YOU, BRAT!"

Once the bright red covered his opponent's eyes, Obito made sure to grab the nearest explosive tag he could get to set off with the Wayfinder's chakra before tossing it in the man's direction.

The bastard didn't even have time to fully wipe at the goo covering his eyes until the flame was already lit.

Obito jumped away as soon as smoke covered him.

 _BOOM._

He didn't even realize he was rolling away into the soft grass below the trees until warm hands stopped his fall.

"—ito. Obito. OBITO!"

 _Rin._ That was Rin's voice. Was she holding him up?

The pain was blinding. He couldn't even feel his left hand or properly open his eyes because everything in his body was screaming, _Danger, DANGER._

 _What in the…_

The sound of sandals hitting the grass graced his ears next. " _Holy shit_ , Obito," he could vaguely make out Kakashi this time, sounding more emotional than he could have even _imagined_ in dreams alone. "Y-Your arm…"

Obito opened one bleary eye after deactivating his Sharingan to look up. Even without looking at his side, he knew that the sight alone must've been horrible. Kakashi's horrified expression, as well as Rin's shocked gasp, was more than enough.

"H-Hey, guys…." he tried, weakly smiling in the slightest hope that it could amend the situation. "You okay?"

"Y-You should be asking yourself that, jerk!" Rin shouted instead, and Obito found himself taken aback for the second time that day. The insult was the least of his worries. Why was Rin sounding like… "You're w-wounded! K-Kakashi lost one eye already, and now **you** …"

 _Is…Is Rin crying?_

Obito ignored every urge to look at his left side and instead turned in Rin's direction, only to freeze.

The thick, pearly tears streaming down the medic's dirty, wounded face said more than enough.

"Rin…" he said softly.

"Why…? Why…?" Rin covered her face with her hands, shaking her head as soon as he tried reaching out to her with his remaining hand. "Why did it have to be _you two…?_ Why couldn't I have… Why couldn't I have…"

Every single nerve in his body immediately agreed that this was the time to do something.

Well. Aside from backup from all the pain and collapse.

 _Hug her, kiss her, do_ _ **something**_ _, dammit!_ His mind screamed. _Do something_ _ **other**_ _than just sit there on your ass like a frozen fool!_

Obito opened his mouth with a soft, "Rin…!"

And then Kakashi twitched. "Oh no," he muttered.

Obito and Rin both glanced at him. "What?" They said in unison.

Kakashi shook his head, mouth now in a deep grimace through his mask. "It looks like my ninken just dispelled themselves. And that there's more than 100 Chunin to Jounin-level shinobi coming our way."

Cold dread flooded the area almost immediately.

Oh _hell no._

Heck.

" _Oh no" doesn't even cover this!_

"W-We have to move…" Obito ignored every single one of his nerves screaming otherwise, and used his remaining hand to stumble to his feet. "W-We can't…we can't be caught here…"

Rin immediately ran up to him to loop his arm around her neck. "Let me help," was her quiet response, taking on most of his weight without even flinching. "Just focus on holding onto what weapons you have and moving your feet." The medic then looked up in Kakashi's direction with the most determination Obito had ever seen her have, even with tear stains on her face. "I saw a cave on the way here. We can take shelter there for the night."

"Agreed," Kakashi said immediately, gripping his Wayfinder a bit tighter in his right hand. "I'll cover your back. Help Obito over there."

"O-Oi…I-I'm not…" Obito winced as soon as Rin's other hand started glowing green over…over his left side.

"Don't argue, Obito," Kakashi muttered flatly as he glanced around, checking the surroundings. "You're just as wounded as I was, if not worse. Let Rin do her work and let's get out of here. No one's dying today."

With the many bloodstains left on his beloved navy blue and orange jacket and the damp _emptiness_ on his left arm, Obito fell silent.

* * *

Nohara Rin found herself tired by the time they had set up camp. With night falling, every single part of her wanted to fall asleep and pretend this was a dream.

That…That her teammates weren't hurt in such a way that she knew she couldn't fix.

But with the bright light of the campfire, she had to face them head-on. And that's what hurt more than anything.

Kakashi was officially blinded in one side, the diagonal scar going down his left eyebrow and eye only the tip of the damage she saw earlier that day.

Obito…Obito wasn't well off either.

When she wasn't looking, when she was focusing on healing Kakashi, a ninja was able to… to…

"Rin, don't worry, I'm still alive," he interrupted quietly.

She tried not to jump at the sudden intrusion to her thoughts, looking to the side only to see Obito smile wryly. Even with…even with half of his left arm gone, leaving bloodied bandages in its place, how could he smile like that?

How could he…

The Uchiha then reached over to touch her hands with his right, grinning a bit wider.

"It's because of you that I'm still here and not dying from blood loss, so don't look so sad like that," he said softly, squeezing her hands tightly. "Take some pride in knowing that we're all still together."

"Obito…" Rin held back the first signs of tears to nod. "Y-Yeah…yeah…"

When did Obito's eyes become so bright?

He had always been there, even back in the Academy days, but Rin was sure that those black eyes weren't so shiny before…

And when did he get so close?

A long sigh accompanied by the sound of footsteps snapped Rin out of the moment before she could think on it anymore. Obito jumped before scooting back, his hand going up to rub…well, what was left of his left arm as Kakashi made his presence known with his large shadow covering the cave walls via the fire.

"I just finished putting up the traps outside, but," he shook his head, clenching his fists, "We're not in a good situation. It looks like our opponents have set up their own camps at least ten meters or so away from us. Next morning almost guarantees a full-out attack from a minimum of 50 shinobi alone."

Dread filled her again.

 _We still have to fight, don't we?_

"…How bad is it?" Obito asked softly, gripping his upper part of his left arm a bit tighter.

Kakashi shook his head again as soon as he took a seat in front of the campfire near them. "Considering this cave has two entrances, we could use the back one for escaping. But there isn't a guarantee that they'll not swarm us from the front." He then clenched his fist again, bunching up some of his pants while doing so.

" _We'll need a decoy."_

Rin's heart could've stopped at that alone.

" _Shit,_ " was Obito's tense response.

Rin tried not to tear up and checked her pockets, frowning. "I still have enough medical supplies to treat the both of you if something happens. But…with 50 on the other side…"

"We're outnumbered," Kakashi finished dully. "Literally."

Silence followed as the words sank in.

"…Wait, Kakashi," Obito raised a hand with a frown.

"What?" was the Jounin's moody response.

For once, Rin was seriously wondering how Obito wasn't even breaking down from this whole thing. What was going through — "What about Minato-sensei? Shouldn't he be able to do something about this?"

Out of all things he could've said, Rin wasn't expecting _that._ She blinked as Kakashi's jaw promptly dropped.

…Well, it dropped as much as his mask could allow it, but that wasn't the point.

"What brought _that_ on, Obito?" Kakashi said incredulously, caught between shaking his head and crossing his arms. "Minato-sensei is far away at the front lines! It might take at least _half a day_ for us to reach him!"

"Here's the thing," and Obito motioned to his own weapons pouch on his back with a shrug, "You have something that Rin and I don't."

 _What does he mean by—_

Kakashi's eyes widened at the same time as Rin's. Then the medic watched as Kakashi fumbled with his pockets, pulling out the familiar tri-pronged kunai. "You mean—"

"Minato-sensei gave you that kunai for a reason, Kakashi," Obito continued, a brighter smile on his face. "And he's the _Yellow Flash_ , right? So he should be able to do something!"

 _Could it…_

Rin wasn't sure.

It would've been a good idea, if not for the shadows suddenly coming over Kakashi's face.

"…Obito, you don't get it," said Kakashi after a few moments of silence.

"Huh? What don't I get?" Obito asked almost obliviously despite the undertone of confusion.

Rin was tempted to glance between them and just facepalm.

Instead, she only watched as Kakashi clenched his free fist tighter, and she didn't miss the first drops of blood seeping from his fingernails. "It's true that Minato-sensei is fast, but he's on _the front lines_. In the worst case scenario, he might be kept up by the enemy there and unable to reach us, kunai or not." The Jounin went on to grip the kunai tightly, gritting his teeth. "And I have **no fucking clue** how to get to him with this. It may be his kunai, but…but…"

Obito fell silent.

The center fire continued to burn.

"I'll be the decoy," Kakashi said finally.

Rin's heart dropped into her chest as soon as she raised her head. " _What?_ " she squeaked.

Obito immediately got to his feet. "What the _fuck_ , Kakashi?!"

Even with the Uchiha's shout, Kakashi didn't even flinch, only glancing to the side as he gripped the kunai a bit tighter. From her point of view, all Rin could make out was his bandaged left eye. "It makes the most sense in our situation. Rin's the medic — we can't sacrifice her," the words seemed to stab her with each passing second, "And you're wounded, Obito." Kakashi looked down at his Wayfinder, refastened to his right hand. "Even with an eye gone, I can still at least be a distraction for you two to make it out alive."

" _No way, Kakashi!_ " Rin tried not to jump at Obito's shout and could only watch in horror as he proceeded to stomp over and take Kakashi up by the scruff of his shirt. "No _fucking_ way am I allowing you to do that! You'll die!"

"Who else am I supposed to go to for this then?!" Kakashi yelled back, clearly torn about the whole thing, almost as if the whole weight distribution wasn't even an issue. "We're on our own here, Obito! At least if you and Rin make it out, you could possibly make it to Minato-sensei, and then—"

"I'm **not** leaving you to sacrifice yourself, asshole!" Obito angrily let Kakashi go with a tough push, only to shake his head vigorously. "I know you didn't share the full contents of your Wayfinder message, but everyone back home is waiting for us! _All of us!_ Not just me and Rin! Don't just sell yourself out!" Obito grit his teeth.

Rin opened her mouth, only to freeze at her teammate's next words.

" _Tomoko-chan's waiting for you too, so don't even dare think about dying on her either!"_

Kakashi froze too, clearly not expecting the statement either. "O-Obito…"

If that was the Jounin's way of inputting his opinion in the situation, it wasn't working. Rin could obviously tell that Obito was getting angrier. "Don't even _say_ my name like that, Bakashi! You should know better than anyone that she **loves** you, you ass! Tomoko-chan. _Loves. YOU!_ So don't sacrifice yourself! Not when you still have to answer her!" Then Obito cursed under his breath. "And _I_ was the one to point out the whole thing to you _last time…_ "

Rin wasn't even sure of what to say at this point. Even with the green monster curling in her stomach.

Another pause followed as the fireplace flickered with uncertain heat.

Kakashi sat himself down again, slowly straightening his shirt collar. "…Alright," he said quietly. "What's _your_ idea then, Obito? Even with all that said, it doesn't change the fact that our enemy will attack the front of the cave tomorrow. One of us will have to go out the front so that the others can get out safely through the back to hopefully get reinforcements — and I would prefer not to send out either you or Rin."

Obito stared at Kakashi for a moment before unclenching his fist. "…You're serious, aren't you? Heading out there and being the decoy?"

Rin glanced at Kakashi. She didn't want to see his answer, but knew he was going to nod anyways. And sure enough, he did, with the most determination she had ever seen him have in a while. "…Do you still have a problem with that? Even with my being the leader?"

Obito surprisingly clicked his tongue before looking away, gripping what was left of his left arm again with a frown. "I do. But from the looks of it, I can't convince you otherwise, can I?"

The following silence said more than enough.

Then, Obito pointed to his left eye, and Rin didn't miss the two tomoe swirling through the new _red_ hue. "Take my Sharingan then, Kakashi."

If Rin wasn't already shocked from the day's events, she would've been tempted to faceplant herself into the cave floor.

Kakashi's reaction did it all for her. " _What?_ " he said shakily. Then he suddenly stood up, clenching his hands tightly. " _Why,_ Obito?! You just got your Sharingan, and now you're offering it up like a prize?! What the fuck is up with that?!"

"Kakashi, I'm not going to let you head out and be the decoy unless I know you're going to survive!" was Obito's hot answer, the same determination shining in his eyes. "And I know with my arm gone, I can't support you as well as I used to! Not to mention…" he then glanced to the side, breaking off the eye contact for a moment. "With this left arm gone, I know I'll be off the combat roster for a while. I won't be able to go out like I used to…well, anymore really, so it's better to give a friend something I have to make sure he comes home with us too."

Kakashi's remaining eye widened in pure shock. "Obito…"

The Uchiha then grinned. "Besides, you're going to go a lot farther than this, aren't you? You'll need both eyes to get around! And then I can kinda go along with you! Be your eye or something!" Rin didn't miss how Kakashi was slowly relaxing at the banter, shoulders loosening. "Oh, and you'll need a good nickname to remember this whole thing by. Hmm…" Obito then put his hand to his chin to pretend-think, humming. "What about _Kakashi of the Sharingan_?" He then turned to Rin with a warm smile. "How about it, Rin?"

Even with the tears budding her eyes, Rin found herself giggling. "T-That does have a nice ring to it…" She then wiped at her face so that the tears wouldn't come out. "But I'm guessing I have to do the procedure, hm?"

"You're the only medic here we trust, Rin!" Obito was grinning even brighter, and Rin was honestly wondering where he got that energy from. She surely needed a dose of it right now. "So, please?"

The puppy eyes in her direction was unnecessary, but adorable.

The _Sharingan_ doing said puppy eyes nearly made her bust a gut.

Kakashi was looking between the both of them with a conflicted eye. "…When did we turn into kids again?" he said finally.

"…We've always been kids, Kakashi," Obito interrupted, glancing at the masked ninja with a more solemn smile. "But on top of it all, we're teammates. And I'm not abandoning a teammate out there to go be a decoy alone without help." Obito didn't even need to ask the next question Nonetheless, he did, turning to her with a shrug. "Right, Rin?"

"Right," Rin said firmly.

The dread was gone. For now, the green beast in her stomach was gone.

The Wayfinders all three possessed glowed in their respective colors.

Silver. Light pink. Blue.

Would everyone back home be okay with this too?

"…Alright," Kakashi said finally, sitting himself down again with a sigh. "I'll…I'll take you both up on that. But this will be my first and last order on this mission as Jounin of Team Kakashi." Rin steadied her shaking hands to focus on him. Kakashi took a deep breath before looking at them both with a stoic silver eye. " _Live_. Escape, avoid, whatever you can do. We have people waiting for us — we can't let them down."

"Roger that!"

* * *

Namikaze Minato knew that a kunai marker was tugging on him long after his students separated from him.

But never to this extent.

The pull this time felt like a rope was pulling on his _very being._

Was it danger? Did something happen?

What did Team Kakashi get into this time?

No matter how many calculations he did in his head, it didn't stop the sweat from pooling into the palms of his hands.

Yep. Something happened.

Which meant he had to clean house fast.

He wasn't known as _The Yellow Flash_ in the Bingo Books for nothing.

"All of you, please toss these kunai at the enemy," Minato made sure to look back at the four remaining Konoha nin while preparing one last kunai. "I'll take care of the rest myself."

"That's reckless!" One man shouted out, clearly disbelieving from his voice and expression alone. "Minato-san, not even you alone could—"

"Shut up and do what he says!" Another shouted back, a smirk slowly coming up on his face.

Minato made a hand sign, poker face naturally sliding into place.

"We'll get to see how Konoha's Yellow Flash works in battle!" the same man continued, grin coming into his voice. "Just don't blink or you'll miss it."

The fifty Iwa nin on the other side didn't even stand a chance.

Nor did the 100 surrounding his students as soon as Minato teleported afterwards without a word of warning.

"…Did he just kick so much ass in about _15 minutes_ and leave us here to clean up the mess?" the first man said idly afterwards.

A pause followed. Then, a hand of recognition was raised in the air. Anyone could do this now considering that no kunai were flying around and the immediate area was clear of enemy fire. "…Yep. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." The other finished dryly. "Now, c'mon. We have to start sooner or later."

"…For the fastest guy alive, I'm surprised he doesn't finish the job. I bet he has his _girlfriend_ in mind."

"…Nah, I bet his kids."

"He has _kids_? I thought he wasn't even married."

Minato had to hold back a sneeze as soon as he arrived in the forest vicinity surrounding the Kannabi Bridge area.

Not that it provided Iwa any time to run though.

In the background, Kakashi was left wondering whether or not he should've used the kunai sooner.

"…We're really uncool, huh?" Obito said slowly. "We should've done this, like, yesterday."

"Uh-huh." Kakashi agreed.

* * *

"Tomoko-chan, don't worry, they'll be coming home soon," Mama said quietly, hand landing on my head. "You don't have to keep visiting the gates every day."

Even with all that in mind, I still shook my head otherwise, gripping the hem of my skirt a bit tighter. "B-But I want to, Mama. Especially if they do come home today!"

Stubbornness can leave a lasting impression on someone.

Loneliness and worry too, now that I think about it.

By that Sunday morning, with Mama going out with me grocery shopping, it had been about a month and a half since I had last seen my friends. Even when busying myself with the cafe and my piano music, I didn't feel all that happy considering there was almost _no_ news coming in about what happened.

Considering it was _Kannabi Bridge_ , I wasn't surprised.

Asking around didn't help.

"Eh? Kakashi and the others? I'm sure they're doing fine, Tomoko-chan, so keep your chin up! Don't waste your youth worrying otherwise!" was Guy's response, accompanied by a warm thumbs-up and an offer to go jogging together. I ended up taking his offer.

"You really worry too much, Tomoko-san. Just take a breather and do what you do best," was Asuma's reply, shrugging it off before walking elsewhere. My best guess was that being the current Hokage's son meant being emo. Boruto was a huge example in canon already.

Trying Kurenai was a bit more relieving, if not distracting. "How about you and I get dango together with Anko-chan so we can get your mind off the subject, Tomoko-chan? I'm sure some sweets will help you feel a bit better."

How Kurenai at this age was more into dango than Anko herself, considering their canon selves anyways, I wasn't sure.

Ebisu and Genma weren't really options, considering their distance from Guy at moments.

Raido? I didn't even see him around, despite canon saying otherwise, so for all I knew, he was just another masked ANBU.

I wasn't even sure if Kotetsu and Izumo were out of the Academy yet. Anko was a special case considering her status as…welp, Orochimaru's student, but nonetheless.

Yugao and Hayate weren't around the cafe that much either, so I had no clue.

In the end, I was just pacing around the village gates hoping to see a familiar face, much to Mama's visible chagrin.

"…Tomoko-chan, should I head back first?" she said finally, hefting the brown shopping bags in her arms so that they would sit on her shoulders.

Heat flooded my face as I stopped walking only to look up at her. "U-Um…please? I want to wait a bit longer, Mama."

Thankfully, she smiled, walking over before depositing the bags on the ground to hug me for a moment. "Alright dear, just stay safe and come home soon."

Without even hesitating, I hugged back, just as hard if not more so. "I love you, Mama. Thank you."

"I love you too, sweetie," and with that said, Mama kissed my forehead before picking up the bags again and walking away into the crowd.

 **You sure about this, dear?** Hisako kicked away another stray thought with the bottom of her sneaker. **You might be here for a while.**

 _Just for half an hour, Hisako. I think I'll be okay._

My other self huffed, but fell silent anyways.

I glanced around, pacing again while fiddling with my Wayfinder necklace. The sky blue hue shined almost mournfully despite the bright sunlight, and I tried not to bite my lip.

 _Where are they…?_

And then I heard it.

"—oko? _Tomoko?_ "

I would recognize that gravelly voice anywhere.

I looked up, letting my Wayfinder fall and rest against my shirt, only to find my breath catch itself in my throat.

 _Orange goggles. Silver hair. And…_

Tears were filling my eyes before I could stop them.

"… _Guys?_ "

Minato-san, looking far more bloodied than I had ever seen him, simply raised a hand in greeting at me while smiling. "Tomoko-chan!"

And…And _Rin-chan_ , scratched and battered with dirt, pink apron skirt torn, but she was smiling too. "Tomoko-chan!" She waved a hand at me, her other holding up…

 _Obito._ Obito was…

Obito was _alive_ , alright. I couldn't see his left arm nor his left eye (that case was obvious with the bandages covering his left side), but he was grinning at me too. Even without his hitai-ite on and his signature goggles drooping from his neck, he still seemed to be as bright as ever while his right arm was swung over Rin-chan's shoulders. "Hi, Tomoko-chan! We're back!" he crowed finally.

Every single part of me wanted to move. To hug him. To hug everyone.

And…And…

I was already running towards him before I could stop myself.

" _Kakashi!"_

Even with his almost-limp on one leg and hitai-ite covering his left eye, my best friend didn't even flinch at the sight of me, opening his arms long before I ran into them.

And sure enough, we crashed. I wasn't even intending to put in that much force, but once I wrapped my arms around his neck, Kakashi fell backwards, and I found myself staring into half of Kakashi's hair and the stone pavement.

 **Bahahahaha!** Hisako bellowed. _**Ohmigosh**_ **, Tomoko-chan.**

"O-Ow," was Kakashi's first words.

The tears were already flooding me now. "K-Kakashi…Kakashi…" I buried my face into his shoulder, trying to hold back the first signs of sobs. "Y-You're…y-you're…"

"I'm home, Tomoko, I'm home." A hand reached up to my hair as my best friend sat up from the ground. "I'm back. Quit crying already."

"I-I can't…" Sniffles left my lips instead of the proper words. "I-I can't just do that so easily, y'know!" Even with my voice raising in volume and pitch, the grip on me only tightened as an arm wrapped around my waist. "Y-You guys were gone for more than a month, and noonewassayinganything, sowhatwasI — _ugh_ — supposedtoassume?! I-I…" A sob left my lips. "I-I…"

A warm, tired breath tickled the side of my neck. "…I know. I know." The hand on my head started running through my hair. "I'm sorry for taking so long, Tomoko. But I kept my promise."

Nearby, I could hear the smiles of Team Minato around us.

 **He did, y'know. Keep his promise, I mean.** Hisako sounded almost solemn while mentally touching my hair. **Kannabi was a success.**

… _Yeah…yeah…that's right, isn't it?_

I hesitantly pulled away from the hug to make eye contact with my best friend for what felt like the first time in forever, only to notice the slash cutting through the left side of his mask underneath his hitai-ite. "K-Kakashi…" Without meaning to, I found myself reaching over to touch his left cheek. "Y-Your eye…"

Even with his mask on, I could see Kakashi's wry smile. "I-It's a long story, Tomoko. We all can tell you on the way back." Then he looked past me to grin. "Right, Obito, Rin?"

"Y-Yeah…" Obito slowly let go of Rin, and my heart nearly stopped at seeing the _bloodied stump_ that was left of his left arm past his elbow. "It might be a bit too soon to start here though. We still need to submit the mission report."

 _How is he…_

And then Obito and Rin both pulled out their Wayfinders, grinning. "We did it, Tomoko-chan!"

As if this was a starry reunion, no pun intended, Minato-san loomed over both Chunins' shoulders before pulling out his own yellow one, grinning just as much if not more so than his students.

I glanced at Kakashi, only for my heart to start beating again at the sight of his own silver Wayfinder pinned to the front of his shirt. "... We did it, Tomoko," he repeated quietly.

A watery smile came across my face as I held up my own necklace to display proudly to him.

"…I missed you," I said finally.

Kakashi smiled again. "I missed you."

The tears were already streaming down my face for the umpteenth time again as I pulled him into another hug.

"Welcome back, team…Welcome back."

My Team Minato was finally home.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_ First up, an apology. I did _not_ mean for this chapter to take a little over _three weeks_ to finish, but considering all the emotion and drama going into this chapter, welp. Empathy didn't help.

Not to mention, long-time planning doesn't mean much if you don't know HOW to put it into words. That's what I had to deal with for a while, and with my road trip and coming home, it's been a long few weeks. I'm still surprised that Chapter 43 came out so quickly since Kannabi is the place for _all_ the shit to happen. Hearing " _Update soon"_ in reviews didn't really help — so for future reviewers, please leave that phrase out of your commentary. Much appreciated.

And since you've made it this far, you're probably wondering about some of the plot twists that happened in here. Most of the chapter came from long-time help Josh and Leo, but I also have to give credit to Lang and Beta from CYB fame. :) I wouldn't have made it this far without any of them around — especially Beta since they helped me with figuring out Obito's situation.

And a shout-out to _Sarette_ , because your private message really cheered me up when I was getting down about writing the dramatic parts of this chapter. Continue being that lovely person you are~

Also, to all that have reviewed since Chapter 43, thank you. It's because of you guys that I feel better about writing for so long. Thanks again.

As of August 22, 2017, when this chapter is first published, CP has **857** reviews, **1,205** favorites, **1,439** followers, and **325,386** hits! You guys are _awesome._

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to plan more of CP past this point! Love you guys!


	51. Chapter 45: Slow Road to Recovery

_Disclaimer_ : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is Qonell's orchestrated version of _Colorful_ from Madoka Rebellion. I know the third movie is controversial, but I found that the music and specifically this theme stood out in conveying the emotion I want to highlight here. Kannabi may be over, but the emotions will still be coming.

On the other hand, for those of you who still appreciate piano covers, I'll refer you to the shorter cover done by Pianoime of the same song. It works!

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 45: Slow Road to Recovery_

It felt like a dream.

A happy, but strange dream.

But sure enough, it was reality.

My friends — Kakashi, Obito, and Rin — were all back home. Mostly in one piece, but still home.

The fact that Kakashi had yet to let go of my hand on the way to the hospital with the rest of Team Minato said more than enough.

Without meaning to, I looked up at him. He was getting taller by the day, and I knew I wouldn't be reaching his full height at adulthood no matter how much I wanted to. I currently went up to the middle of his neck, but how long would that last?

Then he turned his head to meet my eyes.

 _Lub-dub_. My heart leapt in my chest, and I found heat flooding my face before I took a step closer, bumping shoulders in what I hoped was an attempt to hide it.

He couldn't see it…right?

 **Beautiful** _ **lies**_ **, my dear. Beautiful** _ **lies**_.

Hisako was _still_ cooing.

I closed my eyes to ignore her teasing.

"Hi," I said simply.

A snort sounded above my head before my shoulder was bumped in return. "Hey," Kakashi echoed quietly. "You alright?"

I squeezed his hand a little tighter. "A little worried, relieved, and all that, but I'm good." I then made sure to make eye contact for the sake of not mincing any words by accident. "You?"

Even with one eye, I could see my best friend roll it almost like nothing had changed, his next step allowing him to bump my shoulder once more. His smile was hard to miss even through his mask. "Debatable, but fine. Don't worry, Tomoko."

 _Huh._ I found myself deadpanning, "I always worry, Kakashi. Get that in your head already."

Behind me, I could hear Obito start to snicker. Rin's giggles followed soon afterwards.

 **Unintentional burn, much?**

 _Waaaah!_

I found myself turning red.

But before I could say anything, another familiar snort sounded. "Alright, alright, I get it," my best friend mumbled, the same smile on his face. "It's been in my head for a while now."

My heart beat a little harder in my chest.

 _Lub-dub_ , it said.

I squeezed his hand a little more before leaning in to rest my head on his shoulder. He stopped, clearly caught off guard before glancing at me. "Tomoko?"

"I'm just…" A long sigh left me as I could feel the nerves leave to slowly loosen my shoulders. "I'm just happy you all are home."

A wind passed through the clearing.

"I…" Kakashi breathed shakily, and I found myself blinking. Then he squeezed my hand in return, adjusting it so that we could intertwine our fingers. "I'm happy to be back too," he said finally.

 _Lub-dub._

"O-Oh," was all I could find myself saying, turning away to hopefully hide what heat was flooding my face. Kakashi only squeezed my hand again.

"Oiiiiiii, you two~" Minato-san's voice broke through what little ice was standing between us with a cheery tone, and I found myself jumping alongside Kakashi. "We're all still here, so no getting into your own world, alright?"

 **Heh. I like this guy now. Knows my style.**

 _HISAKO!_

My heart wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon either, it seemed.

I let go of Kakashi's hand to properly cover my face with both of mine, huffing shakily. "M-Minato-saaaaan! Don't say things like that!"

Obito was outright laughing like it was his birthday now.

* * *

Once everyone started filing into the hospital, the silence that I was already growing to hate was coming back. Maybe it was the faint scent of medicine that had Obito and Kakashi stand on edge, or the plain white of all the walls in whatever direction I looked.

Heck, maybe it was Rin-chan's stiff figure when walking in and signing the entry forms for the entire team since everyone needed a hospital visit and check-up alongside Minato-san.

But for once, no one was attempting to make conversation while waiting for _someone_ to check in on us after all the paperwork was put away. It made me feel a bit out of place, considering I was basically the only unscathed, _civvie_ person in the entire group.

From what I could see, everyone I knew was hurt in some way.

Rin? Battered by dirt with the occasional fleck of blood and wearing a face that showed just how much the mission took its toll on her.

Minato-san? Probably the only one aside from me that didn't show any visible injuries, except for the same dirt as Rin, but his stoic demeanor didn't help the situation.

Obito? His…what was left of his left arm was more than enough to explain his situation. And the bandages over his left eye. Don't get me wrong, I'm _more than happy_ to know that he's still in Konoha with us and not in…well, some other cave with another Uchiha that could easily bring about the end of the world ( _cough cough_ — Madara — _cough_ ) with the help of a zombie tree, but that didn't mean seeing him with _one arm_ was any less reassuring.

I couldn't even imagine the pain Obito was going through right now. And it wasn't right to assume or make any decisions for him.

And Kakashi? Even with his tight, reassuring grip on my hand, the fact that his hitai-ite was covering his own left eye didn't give me any good feelings.

A part of me was _really_ wishing for Mama, Papa, or heck, even Kushina-nee or Uncle Sakumo to show up. Because this tension was not healthy and I had no clue how to break it.

I glanced over at everyone, only to catch somewhat despondent looks on all their faces. Even when they all went about making eye contact with me by the time they noticed me looking at them, the smiles varied. Minato and Rin were clearly faking it, Obito's was forced but still genuine, and Kakashi was the only one who really had any sign of happiness in his eye when smiling at me.

Thankfully, a reprieve came in the form of a woman who walked up to us with a clipboard and a warm smile. I could say her smile was a lot more welcoming than the ones some of my friends gave off earlier. "Are you all Team Minato?"

"…Yes," Minato-san answered slowly, blinking. "And you are?"

"Ayukawa Emi-sensei, one of the doctors at this hospital," she bowed her head, and the incoming sunlight made her magenta ponytail stand out quite a bit. If not for my living in what Vy used to know as an anime world, the color would've weirded me out a little more. Nonetheless, her warm grin helped the atmosphere. "I'll be seeing to you all, that is," she paused, glancing at everyone for at least a few seconds. But she stopped at me, recognition of some sorts blooming in her gray eyes.

 _Huh?_

 **Don't think on it too much, dear. She's nice at least.**

"That is, if you're okay with me," Ayukawa-sensei finished quietly, turning back to Minato-san. And judging by the Jounin's smile, he seemed more than okay with it.

Hisako was too, so why not? She _was_ nice...

"Of course," Minato-san said immediately, grinning a bit brighter. Then he glanced at the team again, and I didn't miss how he looked in my direction with an unknown shine in his eyes. "How do you all feel about that?"

"Yep," said Obito.

"I'm good," added Rin.

Kakashi, on the other hand, stayed silent, only nodding while gripping my hand a bit tighter.

"I'm fine with anything, Minato-san, Ayukawa-sensei," I finished with my other hand raised in the air.

Ayukawa-sensei smiled again before looking down at her clipboard, scribbling something that we couldn't see. "Should I see to you all one at a time, or would you all like to come in together?"

I honestly wasn't sure if it was the time for me to answer or even speak up, so I instead looked in Minato-san's direction. From the looks of it, the Yellow Flash was in deep thought, having a hand on his chin before anything was said.

Then, Obito was the one to break the silence. "Then, err, Ayukuawa-sensei?"

"Yes?" the woman said immediately, glancing in his direction with a softer smile. "What is it?"

"Could…" Obito fiddled with his left sleeve, and I forced myself to not focus on the bloody bandage that was left in place of that arm for the sake of really looking at him. At my friend that unknowingly got out of a villain's hands, but suffered nonetheless. At _Uchiha Obito_ , who could see how he could be revered as a hero. "Could we go one at a time then? It's…it's been a long few weeks."

The way he seemed to have forced a smile on his face said everything.

 _What did he see…no,_ _ **feel**_ _out there?_

I knew better than to ask aloud and simply smiled in Obito's direction when he glanced at me. "Go ahead, Obito-kun," I said quietly. "We can wait out here."

' _You need care way more than us,'_ was left unsaid. I couldn't say it. It felt way too rude and insensitive to say it anyways.

Kakashi loosened his grip on my hand to glance up at Obito with understanding. "You go first, Obito."

The Uchiha still looked unsure. "Are you…" and instead of completing his sentence, he turned to Rin. I wasn't surprised to see the medic still be tense, and another few seconds of silence passed before she turned her head to the side to meet Obito's eyes.

"Obito…?" Rin prompted softly.

"Rin, are you…" Obito trailed off, his remaining hand going up to rub the back of his head. "Will you…"

 **Cat got his tongue, much?**

 _Hisako._

My other self immediately went silent.

Another pause. Then Rin reached over to put her hand on his left knee, smiling. From my vantage point, I wasn't sure if the smile was genuine or not, but her actions were supportive enough. "Go ahead, Obito. I'll be fine."

"…" Obito stared at her for a few moments before reaching over to take her hand in his, squeezing it softly. "You sure?"

Rin nodded, smiling a bit brighter.

Obito hung his head before sighing, letting go of her hand with much hesitance. Then he stood up, pushing himself off his seat with his remaining hand before glancing at us with a small grin. "Okay," he agreed finally with a warm thumbs-up. "I'll be going then."

"Do you want me to come with you, Obito?" Minato-san asked.

Obito blinked, clearly about to take off with Ayukawa-sensei before turning around. Judging by his red ears, he wasn't expecting the question. "Um," he started, hand flailing before turning to the doctor behind him. "Then, uh, Ayukawa-sensei, can Sensei— "

"Of course Minato-san can come with you," she answered immediately. "Whatever makes you feel more comfortable."

Obito huffed out a sigh of relief before glancing back at Minato-san with a shaky smile. "Please?"

Minato-san was already grinning in return and getting up from his seat before responding. And even then, I knew his answer. "Of course I will."

And with a few steps, Ayukawa-sensei, Minato-san, and Obito all disappeared down a white hallway.

Leaving Rin-chan, Kakashi, and I all in the waiting room.

The silence had come back, but deeper. I'm not sure how else to describe it, because for once, despite every part of me insisting otherwise, it felt like a silence I wasn't _supposed_ to break. Maybe it was the simple fact that everyone else in the vicinity was minding their own business, not even chattering because of the hospital atmosphere.

Or the way Rin-chan was covertly glancing in my direction.

Kakashi's continuous grip on my hand helped, but how long could we stay here…?

And then a breath that I knew wasn't mine sounded. It was a shaky and nervous one, but it was still an inhale of air that I knew someone needed. So, who—

"Tomoko-chan?" Rin's voice.

 **Huh?** Hisako paused from her cleaning out some book scraps.

I looked past Kakashi's hand and shoulder in the medic's direction, blinking. "What is it, Rin-chan?"

For some reason, the medic wasn't meeting my eyes, despite my attempts to try doing so. It looked like something was on her mind, so why…

"C-Could..." Rin gulped, shaking her head. "Could we…Could we talk for a bit? Alone?"

 **Ooooookay then,** Hisako said duly, resigning herself back to her job of cleaning once more. **There's something else going on here.**

 _Hisako._

 **Hey, I'm just saying. Rin in canon** _ **did**_ **have a crush on Kakashi after all, dear. You probably might have to deal with that.**

… _Really?_

I didn't want to believe it despite the signs hinting at it already.

Call it heavy denial all you want, but after all the hell my friends just got through, I didn't want to unload another potential bombshell if I could.

Instead, I glanced at Kakashi. Even without him returning my stare, his grip on my hand loosened. "Go ahead, Tomoko," he said finally after a few moments. "I can wait here on my own."

"Are you sure, Kakashi?" I gripped his hand a bit more, already feeling the doubt swirl through me. The hospital atmosphere didn't help. "I mean…"

 _You were gone for so long, and now we have to separate again?_

The thought didn't seem nice no matter how many times or angles I looked at it.

My best friend finally turned to look at me with that one silver eye, and it softened immediately when focusing at me. If I didn't know any better, I could barely make out a reflected outline of myself in Kakashi's pupil. "I'll be fine, Tomoko. Just go with Rin." He squeezed my hand one last time before letting go. "I can wait alone for a while."

"…Thank you, Kakashi," Rin said from over his shoulder.

I forced myself to get up from my seat to walk in front of my friend and give him one last hug. It didn't feel right leaving otherwise.

A hand reached over to touch my shoulder. "Tomoko…"

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I whispered immediately. "Promise."

Kakashi sighed before reaching over with his other hand to pat my back. "Alright."

It was enough for me to let go, smile one last time in his direction before following an already standing Rin out of the waiting room.

* * *

A part of Obito already knew that his life had completely changed. With the almost hanging emptiness from what was left of his entire left arm and the fabric covering his left eye, he wasn't sure of what to think. Even with Minato-sensei in the room with him, as Ayukawa-sensei glanced over his current state while unwrapping the bandages covering the _stump_ , Obito felt tense.

What was she going to say?

Hell, what would _Minato-sensei_ say?

The mission was over, and he was home, so then why did it feel everything _but_ all that?

Everyone was safe.

Kakashi was alive, Rin was alive, _he_ was alive.

Team Minato had all come back home, safe and sound.

So then why—

"…Oh my," Ayukawa-sensei said finally, the last of the bloody bandages falling into the trash can near her feet. "It was a clean cut, wasn't it."

The Uchiha already knew that the last sentence wasn't a question. If anything, he was just grateful that the woman had yet to look up at him, because he wasn't sure what he would say otherwise.

On the other hand, Obito didn't miss how Minato-sensei tensed in his chair behind the woman.

 _He knows too…_ Obito held back the urge to give out a resigned sigh.

Nonetheless, Ayukawa-sensei didn't even pay attention to Minato's reaction as she touched the area where Obito's elbow cut off almost gingerly. The tingling feeling left from her touch made Obito shiver. A blue glow surrounded Ayukawa's hand moments later, allowing the touch to fade in exchange for the flow of chakra to go around the area. "Thankfully, your medic teammate did a good job in healing what cells there are." With the slightest movement, the woman continued to use her chakra, almost tickling the spot where his lower arm once was with its warm and welcoming nature. Despite its prodding, Obito felt himself relax at least a little, because it was a reminder of safety.

The blue chakra was a reminder of _Rin._

"However…" the chakra then faded as Ayukawa-sensei looked up at him with solemn gray eyes. "I don't have much good news, Obito-kun. You are very much lucky to be alive, but staying on the combat roster right now may as well be…"

She didn't have to finish her sentence. Obito already knew that his ninja career was going to be radically different once he came back.

He already knew this. Staying as a ninja seemed far off...

Heck, everyone of Team Minato, Tomoko-chan included into that group, probably already knew to some degree of his current situation as soon as they got a glimpse of the residual arm.

"…I know," Obito interrupted, stopping the doctor from saying anymore while touching his left eye. "I know. That's why I gave up this left eye to Kakashi."

"To…" Minato-sensei spoke up, and Obito looked past the doctor's shoulder only to tense at the Jounin's wide blue eyes. "Obito, you gave one of your eyes to Kakashi? Your Sharingan?"

He nodded. There wasn't much else to it.

It was his choice, and he was okay with it. Kakashi came back safe and sound, and he was happy with it.

He protected his friend. His comrade.

So then why was his only hand shaking—

 _PLOP._

Wetness covered his right glove. Obito glanced at it, only to blink at the small, circular stain covering the fabric.

 _Tears? But who…_

Another one plopped down, and as soon as Obito reached over to his cheek, he already knew.

The wet feeling on his skin had already registered itself in his brain with a quiet, telling entrance.

Even with his goggles placed to the side, there was no excusing this.

He was actually _crying_.

Real, no-dirt-in-his-eye, _tears._ Actual, genuine _tears._

Why? Why…

It felt like a bunch of rocks was pelting him all at once, and he felt his nose start to clog as the first sniffle started leaving him.

Now it made sense.

So much had happened, and it felt like there was nothing he could do. The adrenaline had done its best keeping these feelings at bay, but now? In this white room?

He couldn't do anything.

He could do absolutely _nothing_.

His left arm _and_ his left eye was gone. There was no way he would ask Kakashi to give said eye back, and his arm was probably already _rotting_ in a faraway forest.

He and his friends were alive, but at what cost?

How…How could he be _Hokage now?_

How could he face Kakashi and Rin now?

Hell, how could he face Judai-san and _Tomoko-chan_ again?

Obito didn't even realize he was sobbing until Ayukawa-sensei was gone and Minato-sensei was in his face, looking at him with warm blue eyes. "Obito, Obito, it's going to be okay. _Shhh, shhh_." A calloused hand reached over to the back of his head, bringing him into a warm hug. "You're with me. You're going to be okay."

He wanted to believe that. He wanted to…so much.

And then all Obito could do was cling onto his sensei with his remaining strength and just bawl.

Bawl for everything he couldn't bawl for back then.

* * *

Once Rin had found a quiet spot in a corner of a nearby hallway, she took a deep breath to steel herself. One would think she would be facing another life-changing mission with how the medic was going about things, but it was a lot simpler than that.

Rin just wanted to honestly face the person across from her.

Tomoko-chan, whether she knew it or not, seemed to recognize that something was going on and fidgeted quietly, not meeting her eyes. "…So," she said finally. "What is it that you wanted to talk about, Rin-chan?"

So, the civilian decided to get to the point. Honestly too. Rin wasn't sure whether to be happy or miserable about that part of her friend, and instead took another breath. "Just a minute, Tomoko-chan," she mumbled softly, before starting an old breathing exercise for the sake of really staying calm.

It had been only a month and a half since she had last seen the civilian, so then why was she feeling so nervous? It shouldn't be this bad…

Then, whether for better or for worse, Rin blurted out the first thing that had come to mind.

"Tomoko-chan, do you like Kakashi?"

A long pause followed. The civilian immediately stopped fidgeting with the hem of her pink skirt, instead starting to turn a pink hue of her own, before blinking. Her face was frozen in what could only be described as a fish-like face. "…W-Wait, _what?_ " Tomoko squeaked out.

Rin opened her mouth, fully intending to repeat her statement, only to be stopped by the civilian's raised hand. "W-Wait, Rin-chan, wait."

The medic closed her mouth, and waited.

Then her heart had to stop as soon as Tomoko-chan spoke up again, looking at her with wide blue eyes. "Rin-chan, by chance…" she gulped. "Do you…do you like Kakashi too?"

 _Oh no. Oh no. This can't be happening._

Rin opened her mouth again, found nothing to say, and closed it only to nod and hang her head.

 _What should I do?_

Rin lightly fingered her Wayfinder bracelet in the hopes of finding some form of verbal answer.

"Oh dear…" Tomoko-chan said finally.

A long pause then followed.

Rin currently found her sandals to be much more interesting than the mood of the whole conversation, but every single part of her knew that someone had to talk. The two couldn't sit here forever, especially when factoring Obito and Kakashi into the equation.

But who...

Then Tomoko spoke up again. "Rin-chan, I don't want our friendship to be broken up over this… this _love triangle_ , okay?"

 **HUH?**

Rin wasn't expecting that, and found herself looking up at the civilian, who was still blushing, but now had a determined frown on her face. "You're more important to me than some kind of love life, Rin-chan, so to get this out of the way, I'm _not_ making this whole thing a competition, alright? You're still going to be my friend, so—"

"Wait, wait, _wait_ , Tomoko-chan!" Rin flailed with her hands, feeling her own face heat up from the honest words. "When did this turn into—"

"But Rin-chan!" Tomoko squeaked, shaking her head in a clear mix of discomfort and determination. Apparently, she wasn't done speaking yet. "I don't want to lose you over some kind of love mix-up! I love you too!"

The butterflies flying in Rin's stomach combined and transformed into a large vulture which shrieked and died almost immediately.

"T-Tomoko-chan…." Rin found herself covering her mouth. "Y-You…"

"Um, well…" The civilian proceeded to trail off, having just realized the weight to her previous words before shaking her head. "For one thing, R-Rin-chan, I love you in the _platonic way_ , okay? You and Obito-kun are like _family_ to me! I-I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable if I did!"

"N-Not at all!" Oh great, now Rin herself was fumbling too. "It's just…I mean…"

Another silence followed.

"…I'm sorry," Tomoko finally squeaked out, her voice quieter than before. "I didn't mean to make such a huge mess of things."

"No, Tomoko-chan," Rin shook her head while meeting the civilian's eyes. "I'm sorry for making things uncomfortable for you."

"Mm…" Tomoko inclined her head while lightly reaching over to fiddle with her Wayfinder necklace. The soft blue and green colors shined almost comfortingly from around the civilian's neck, and Rin found herself relaxing at least a little. "So…"

"So?" Rin prompted.

Tomoko gulped while playing with her Wayfinder some more. "What…what should we do now?"

 _That's a good question. That's a really good question that I wish I had the answer to._

Rin decided to speak honestly. "I'm…I'm not sure, Tomoko-chan," she said slowly, trying not to fidget. "I mean, when did you start…"

' _Liking Kakashi,'_ was left unsaid — instead hanging in the air.

She couldn't finish it. Even if she wanted to. Her heart was beating way too hard for her to even say the last words.

Was it in fear of something going wrong? Or was it something else? Rin wasn't sure.

Tomoko gulped again, inhaling shakily while glancing away. "... I'm not sure, Rin-chan," she said finally. "I-I…I started loving Kakashi like _family_ too, y'know? After everything we've been through, and the whole thing with Uncle Sakumo, he was my _bestest_ friend in the whole world…"

Rin didn't miss how Tomoko gripped her Wayfinder a bit tighter. "He was always there for me when I needed him, and I always said, ' _I love you,'_ as a way of expressing my thanks for him being there…that was really it. But…" Tomoko hung her head, hugging herself with her arms. "Th-these days, especially before Team Minato's most recent mission, it's been getting stronger. Whenever I said, ' _I love you,'_ it seemed to be more…more than just family speaking. And…"

"...Did it scare you?" Rin finished.

Tomoko shook her head. "Surprise me, really." A soft, shaky laugh left her. "What really scared me was…was the idea of hurting someone because of these feelings." Her other hand touched her chest, landing right above her heart. "Hurting you, really."

Rin found herself taking in a sharp breath. "You…you knew?" she said.

"I-It was kinda obvious, Rin-chan…" Tomoko laughed again, more shakily this time while raising her head to look at her with murky blue eyes. "And…" she shook her head again. "I-I didn't want to trouble you, or ruin anything, if at all. Rin-chan, you, Obito-kun, and Kakashi are all still my _best friends._ I-I didn't want any feelings ruining that."

"I…" Rin gaped, exhaling. _Ohmigod, this is just —_ "I don't want this whole thing to ruin our friendship either!" she blurted out, the weight on her heart lessening at least a little bit. "But…but I…"

 _I don't know what to do. I don't know what_ _ **we**_ _as friends should do._

Tomoko took a deep breath. "I think…I think the main problem here is that…that…"

Rin was already dreading the answer, but nonetheless spoke up with a quiet, "That what?"

"…I have to say it, huh?" Tomoko deadpanned. Once Rin nodded, the girl sighed, shaking her head. "Oh dear…" Tomoko took another deep breath, exhaling moments later before fidgeting with her hands. "The thing is that…well, we're the ones not making the choice here. It's…it's Kakashi who's going to be making that choice when the time comes."

"Yeah…" Rin hung her own head, glancing in another direction. "That's true…"

"Then, Rin-chan?" At the sound of her own name, Rin turned her head back to meet Tomoko's eyes. "Think…Think we could just…Oh dear…" Tomoko shook her head again, more fiercely this time. "I-I wish I had a solution to this, but this thing looks messier than a bowl of _udon_!"

Without meaning to, Rin found herself giggling. The butterflies in her stomach were back again, but much calmer and amused this time. "U-Udon? Out of all the things you could've compared this whole thing to, you chose _udon_ , Tomoko-chan?"

"Hey, the noodles kinda clump up on your chopsticks and if you're not careful, the soup can get everywhere!" The civilian crossed her arms to pout before blinking. "A-And, sometimes, the udon can get so tangled up to where you don't know where to poke it to start eating."

 _Huh._ Rin never thought about it that way, but Tomoko had a point. Along with the analogy.

The civilian then sighed, slumping in on herself as she leaned against a nearby pillar. "…Still, I think I have an idea that can untangle this…this ' _udon,_ ' but it sounds _really_ personal for the both of us."

… _At least you have something._

Rin tried to smile outwardly, keeping her insecurity to herself. "J-Just say it, Tomoko-chan. One idea is better than having none."

Tomoko raised her head to give her a questioning glance before exhaling. "O…Okay. Just, um, don't be mad or something when I say it, alright?"

"Wh-why would I be mad?" Rin found herself laughing a bit again from the shock, the weight on her heart lessening significantly. "Tomoko-chan, this conversation is supposed to help us. I don't think I could ever get mad now."

The civilian's eyes widened before she hung her head, and then nodded to herself. "... Okay, okay. Well…" Tomoko then fiddled with her Wayfinder necklace again. "The important thing to consider here is that we shouldn't try pressuring Kakashi into making a choice too early or something. What I was thinking was…um," she gulped. "This sounds so _awkward_ ," was the quiet mumble before Tomoko went about shaking her head again. "But we could actually go about telling Kakashi in our own ways. N-Not _fully_ telling him outright if it's too uncomfortable, but really spending time with him and figuring out this whole thing on our own terms so that when the choice happens, we both can leave this situation behind without too many regrets. Because the whole thing here is that _he's_ the one making the choice, not us." Tomoko took in another deep breath, trying not to fidget. "And no matter what we do, someone will get hurt eventually. What we can do is at least mitigate said hurt before it gets to be too much."

"…So, wait, Tomoko-chan?" Rin tried not to shiver at the thought and instead took a step forward so that the civilian could look at her. "Are you saying to try taking from this conversation and thinking on our own?"

Tomoko nodded. "I don't want to force either of us into confessing to him in a _time-limit_ or something. Or just attempting to stop the other from saying something. Because I'm not going to stop you from what you might want to do, Rin-chan," she shook her head, gripping her Wayfinder a bit tighter. "Kakashi may be the one making the final verdict, but that doesn't mean we aren't affected either. So…" the girl flailed a little with her hands. "It's alright if we need time to ourselves. Taking care of others is great and all, but your own well-being and heart is important too!"

Rin blinked.

 _Is…is she serious?_

A long, shaky sigh left her as Rin let her hands drop to her sides. "O-Oh…"

Tomoko proceeded to tap the floor tiles with her sandal, breathing shakily. With her gaze on the floor, Rin could tell the civilian was nervous. "Is…is that okay, Rin-chan?"

"Y-Yeah…" The weight on her heart was finally leaving her with another sigh, and Rin could've sworn said heart was almost floating in her chest. "Yeah…"

 _Everything is starting to look a little better now…_

Tomoko looked up at her again, a steadier smile on her face this time. "Th-Then, Rin-chan?"

"Yes?" Rin breathed.

Tomoko inclined her head, fingers waving in the air. "C-Could I hug you? All that tension and stuff kind of…um…" she then gestured to her feet, and Rin looked down only to nearly take a step back from the sight of Tomoko's knees shaking. Whoa. "Yeah," Tomoko concluded duly.

Rin found herself smiling. "Of course you can…"

And Tomoko took one step forward before falling towards Rin's shoulder, and the medic took most of her strength to heft the civilian up in a supporting hug. The faint scent of rosemary tickled her nose, but Rin didn't care and focused on holding Tomoko up, even if it meant the two of them slumping to their knees on the hospital tiling.

"Thank you, Rin-chan," the medic could faintly make out past Tomoko's black hair as shaky hands reached up to touch her back. "Thank you…"

"No, Tomoko-chan," Rin shook her head while tightening the hug. "Thank _you_."

They had a lot of time to consider everything now.

* * *

Kakashi wasn't sure how long he was sitting in the hospital waiting room. With Obito's departure and Tomoko leaving with Rin, the Jounin tried to busy himself with deep breathing exercises for the first few minutes.

Then it turned to browsing the various books and magazines lying around the area. The colorful covers and page spreads were nice and all, but they didn't really compare to a good novel. Another reminder to visit the library and/or the bookstore once everything was settled.

But once the clock ticked thirty minutes since he had seen any familiar faces, Kakashi went about lightly pacing.

Both to ease his mind and to ignore the tingling in his left eye.

Before the Kannabi mission, the Sharingan was something Kakashi only heard about from other Uchiha and Obito himself.

 _Not_ something that he ever fathomed having on his own. Even if it was Obito's eye.

The Sharingan was powerful, sure, but the amount of chakra it sapped in mere moments from _one_ use in battle was telling enough. _Despite_ its immense help in dispatching so many enemy shinobi before Minato-sensei arrived. Hell, Kakashi still didn't feel all that confident in removing his hitai-ite for the impending medical examination, but at least he could cover it up and conserve his chakra that way in the meantime.

At this point, Kakashi was inclined to believe that maybe only the Uchiha were prepared to handle the immense power, because the amount of residual soreness and exhaustion going through him was nothing to laugh at.

Kakashi was still surprised he could walk around and catch Tomoko during one of her infamous tackle-hugs after all that.

But Tomoko. It had only been a month and a half, and yet almost everything on his mind went away as soon as she originally came into view. Smiling and running towards him with tears in her eyes.

It was almost like he could forget everything that had ever happened as soon as she showed up.

 _Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub,_ his heart beat in agreement.

Kakashi came to a stop in front of his original chair to lightly tug at the silver-black Wayfinder pinned to his shirt.

There was no denying it now.

 _I…_

And, ironically when thinking of the so-called 'devil'…

"Kakashi?"

He looked up at the sound of his name, only to be taken aback at the sight of the civilian girl leaning against Rin in a tired slump, waving in his direction. "Tomoko?" It took everything he had to not run over, especially when considering his own injuries, but he still found himself pacing to her side nonetheless. "Tomoko, Rin, what happened?"

"Long talk, too long to fully explain…" Rin giggled nervously, scratching her cheek. Kakashi didn't miss the slow movements his medic friend had to her actions either. "But everything's okay, Kakashi."

… _Yeah,_ _ **no**_ _._

Even with his teammate pitching in, Kakashi still found himself glancing towards Tomoko. The civilian blinked, noticing his stare before waving again, a bit more lethargically. "Just out of it~" Tomoko proceeded to hum before slowly letting go of Rin's shoulders to stand on her own. The swaying AND thumbs-up did nothing to help her case. "Doing great…!"

"…Huh," he deadpanned, already shaking his head before reaching over to poke what was exposed of the girl's forehead between her bangs. As expected, Tomoko got pushed back from the poke, wincing.

"K-Kakashi…!" Yep. Tomoko was pouting now. And more awake.

He found himself snorting before poking the girl's forehead again, a bit harder this time.

"Waaaah! Quit it!" The civilian continued in the same protesting squeak, flailing to push his hand away.

He considered. Then…

 _POKE._

"KAKASHI!"

Rin burst out laughing long before he could say anything.

* * *

Minato could only stare after his other two students with what he could barely describe as nostalgia and weary happiness flooding him all at once.

Even in a hospital, they still seemed to be young and bright, doing something or another.

"Kakashi, what is it with you and my head?! Could you—"

 _Poke._

"Stop—"

 _Poke poke._

"Doing that?!"

 _Flick._

"Hehe."

"KAKASHI!"

Even with one eye, the new Jounin of Team Minato looked happy while childishly avoiding Tomoko's grabby hands. Years of bonding time with the boy allowed Minato to know that Kakashi was smiling, and...

"K-Kakashi…"

Rin. She had yet to check in with Ayukawa, but she at least looked so much brighter than how he found her and her team when coming back from the front lines.

And…

"…Sensei?" His last, usually cheery student said quietly, blinking from his position looking past Minato's elbow. "What… what are they doing?"

 _Hm._ Minato hid a snort of his own while stepping out into the spotlight with Obito in tow.

"Having fun, Obito. We should be joining them too."

This was how it should've been. And how it should always be.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_ So, I know what a lot of you are thinking. " _Why did this update take so long?_ ", or " _What happened to the whole Kakashi-Tomoko talk that pre-Kannabi was building up to?_ "

First answer: Emotion. Sure, Chapter 44 may have ended on a happy note, but things still happened that made Kannabi bittersweet. Obito lost his arm, Kakashi still got a Sharingan, and Rin has to deal with all the emotions that comes with coming back. When writing this chapter, I wanted to convey that unsteady feeling of adjusting to life back home from a long trip in general, only adding in ninja stuff and hints for future plot threads.

Second answer: the talk WILL happen. I haven't forgotten it - just needed to handle some of the other plot threads that were tied to this specific bombshell before letting it hit you.

Recovery can be a long process for anyone. And for 13-year old ninja who have just come home after nearly risking their lives, things can happen. Even with a civilian girl to help them adjust to home life again.

Nonetheless, a warm thank you (with lots of hugs) to everyone who reviewed Chapter 44, shout outs especially being _lunamoon531, Deathnotehyperness, NeoFireKitten, dragonnarus, I'veLostMyPride,_ and _littlewave500._ Your reviews really made my work on Kannabi worthwhile. :)

As of September 11, 2017 (of this chapter's publishing), CP has **897** reviews, **1,258** favorites, **1,498** followers, and **344,624** hits! It's thanks to everyone who has read and supported me that I came this far.

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to sleep and brainstorm Chapter 46 and onwards.


	52. Chapter 46: Sadness into Kindness

_Disclaimer_ : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is _kuroto2000_ 's piano cover of the third opening of the original Naruto anime, _Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni._ The translated title itself was used for the chapter title, and I remembered how a guest reviewer wanted more Naruto music and incorporated their feedback. On the other hand, the original opening really stood out to me when I was in a tough time during middle school, and considering CP's themes, the song more than fit this chapter.

An alternative theme is the original full song **or** the version performed by PelleK and Raon Lee on YouTube, because they're _amazing_ , no doubt about that.

For in-story stuff, Tomoko does actually sing the hymn in the first _Red Like Roses_ piece from _RWBY_ 's Red Trailer. On the other hand, for the actual chapter setting, I would point you to the Volume 4 piece titled "Chapter 4 — Family, Pt 1". The soft piano track here really fits a lot that goes on here.

Finally, Tomoko does play one, dear song in the last act of the chapter. All I can and will do is point you to marasy's cover of _This Game_ from _No Game No Life_.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 46: Sadness into Kindness_

By the time everyone had their check-ups with Ayukawa-sensei, it might've been late afternoon. The sun wasn't setting, but it was still descending from its place in the center of the sky. Thankfully, the check-ups had also resulted in my friends getting cleaned up, so a lot of the dirt was gone. All they needed now was probably a good shower and a warm dinner, so that was something to inform Mama and Papa by the time we would get home to the cafe.

…Well, to be honest, I _would've_ done that if not for one thing.

"Tomoko-chan, is it alright if you could accompany us to the mission office?"

Minato-san's question came out of the biggest left field I ever saw, and resulted in me nearly tripping over a nearby machine cord when heading out. "W-What?!"

Hisako nearly tripped over herself. **What the** _ **fuck**_ **?!**

To be honest, it was a completely adequate way to go about this whole thing.

I mean, a _civilian girl,_ a _teenage_ girl at that, stopping by the mission office to listen to one of the greatest mission briefings in Konoha's mission history? Not to mention, in the current _war_ history? It sounded ridiculous, and to be honest, sacrilegious.

Obito was the first one to say something. "M-Minato-sensei, _why_? Shouldn't we be the ones giving the report since we did the mission?"

Considering Rin and Kakashi's judgmental stares in the Jounin's direction, they were feeling the same way. I was just caught looking between my friends and the only adult in the room like a sitting duck, unfortunately.

A confused, worried, and _shaky_ duck. Haha. At least I'm getting better at jokes. I think.

No way was I going to voice it in reality though, considering how everyone was just staring at one another.

Minato-san ended up raising his hands in the air as a bead of sweat trailed down his face. "Normally, I would say yes. But Tomoko-chan actually needs to be there since she's important in the aftermath."

"…How important are we talking?" Kakashi said, and was it just me, or was I hearing a bit of _venom_ in his voice?

 **Tomoko-chan, Tomoko-chan, Tomoko-chan.** Hisako injected with a shake of her head and a long sigh. **We need to work on the large rock that is your dense head.**

… _Is that an insult?_

 **No, dear. Merely me stating a fact.**

 _I don't know how to feel about that, Hisako._

 **Don't worry, I still love you, Tomoko-chan.**

"Very important," Minato-san said, knocking me out of my mindscape. "She won't actually _hear_ the mission report with the elders, but she is needed for something else. There is a reason why no one in the higher-ups complained about her attending most of our training sessions in the past."

Everyone on Team Minato continued to stare at him with narrowed eyes. If I didn't know any better, it was as if sparks were flying.

Ummmmm…

 **I have first dibs on kicking Minato's crotch!** Hisako declared.

 _HISAKO!_

 **Whaaaaaaat? Just saying it before Kakashi can!**

 _Why are you even insinuating—_

"It'll be fine," Minato-san interrupted with the same even tone as before.

 **I call 'bullshit'!** Hisako continued to crow, as if I didn't interrupt her a few seconds ago.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow before sidestepping a tad bit, almost bumping shoulders with me while keeping his hand in close reach of mine without touching anything.

Internally, I found myself sighing. The idea of _anyone_ kicking the Jounin didn't seem as bad anymore, considering the palpable tension in here. Ugh.

… _Okay, Hisako, I think you have a point. On the Kakashi thing, I think._

 **Yeeeep.** My other self said smugly. **Glad to see you agree, dear.**

… _Eh._

"So, Tomoko-chan?" The Jounin then _had_ to turn to me, therefore making all my friends' eyes go to me by proxy. Waah. _Too much attention._ "Will you be coming with us?"

Staring into those blue eyes for once said enough. Hell, I could tell that Minato-san was completely serious about his previous question.

I would have to come whether I wanted to or not. Whether his own _team_ wanted to or not.

I found myself fingering my Wayfinder necklace before gulping.

"O…okay."

Here goes.

 **I call it on being about the whole 'vow of silence' fuck-mess,** said Hisako.

* * *

If not for everything going on in his head, Kakashi would've been tempted to slug his Jounin sensei in the face for all his worth. Mission wounds and societal parameters be damned.

Why was Tomoko getting involved _again_?

Especially in _this…_ This —

"Kakashi?"

He stood to attention at the sound of his name, only to glance at his right side and see _her_. Tomoko inclined her head, clear worry in her blue eyes as she stared at him.

Even though it was supposed to be a tense situation, why did it feel _warm_ in here?

 _Probably going to ask if I'm okay or not…_

Kakashi was already straightening himself and his back when she opened her mouth.

The last thing he was expecting, if at all, was for her to smile wryly and clasp her hands behind her back while looking at him. "I'm sorry about this," she mouthed quietly.

… _Well, there's that too._

Mid-walk to the mission office, Kakashi made sure to stop and flick the girl's head before she could say anymore. As expected this time, Tomoko let out a loud squeak of protest before taking a step back to pout, hands going up to cover her forehead.

"Kakashi! _Really?_ Was that —" Tomoko proceeded to throw her hands in the air as she continued to puff her cheeks. If Kakashi didn't know any better, it was as if steam was floating off her head as she continued to pout. "— _Really_ necessary?!"

 _Yes. I haven't seen you in almost two months, so really._ He hid a smirk to instead slow his pace and lurk behind his teammates for the sake of grabbing her hand and in turn stopping another rant. Obito and Rin's sidelong looks, be damned.

Those same blue eyes widened at the gesture before softening into a look that he was already smiling at in return.

 _I missed you, so there's no need to apologize. It's not your fault._

* * *

Hoshino Hikari wasn't sure of what to do after finishing her grocery run for the day. Work in Nagareboshi Cafe was particularly slow as of right now, and considering rush time for dinner hadn't started yet, she still had a few hours of what might've been pure _boredom._

Not to mention her own _daughter's_ absence for the past _hour_ …

"…Honey, you're pacing more than me," And Hikari was already jumping a few centimeters in the air at the statement, only to turn and see Judai wiping down a table with a wry look. Even with the slightest air of sweat and a hint of shadow on his chin, he was still handsome while doing such a simple thing, and — was he _grinning?_

Hikari fumbled with her hands to find something to say, because blushing like a teenager was _not_ in her agenda. "Well, that's, um."

Judai snorted before putting down his towel and standing straight up to look at her with warm brown eyes. "You're worried about Tomoko-chan too, aren't you?"

 _Right on the mark._

The last thing Hikari was expecting was for Judai to sigh before walking over and bumping shoulders. To anyone else, it would've looked like a simple passing-by while Judai was walking towards the bar, but Hikari knew better.

Judai _was_ a former ninja. He wanted to keep his next words on the down low for some reason.

"Go to Minato's house then. You should be able to find Kushina," was the warm whisper. "I trust Kushina more than him, and since she does dote on Tomoko-chan and the others, might as well visit her." Before heading elsewhere, Hikari didn't miss the loving wink Judai sent in her direction. "She should help with your worries more than me right now."

 _Kushina._ The name rang a bell in Hikari's mind almost immediately. _She's_ —

It hit her almost as soon as Judai hit the bar up with another order from a customer.

 _Red flowing hair._ Hikari shook her head with a fond smile before unfolding her kimono sleeves. _Tackles more than Tomoko-chan herself. That is a good idea._

"Thank you, Judai," she said softly, already looking up in his direction with a smile.

Her husband didn't even turn to face her, but the thumbs-up in return was more than enough.

She passed by the bar of her own accord on the way out, pecking his cheek and whispering three words that no one else but her spouse could hear.

"I love you."

To anyone else, Judai didn't visibly react, but to Hikari, the faint red dusting his cheeks was real as he waved at her with a free hand.

"I-I love you too," was the whispered reply.

 _Pfft._ Hikari held back a chuckle before heading out of the cafe and into the sunlight.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina tried to hum her cheeriest song while stirring a pot of broth for ramen. Even if it had been almost two months, it was hard to deal with Minato's absence sometimes. Even if he was the _Yellow Flash_ , the worry flooding her wasn't helpful in the slightest.

Where was he? Where was Minato? Hell, where was his _team?_

Everyone at the gates earlier had said they had already come home, so then why…?

Kushina couldn't finish that thought because the doorbell rung with a loud note.

"Yes?" she called.

A moment of quiet passed before the same doorbell rung, a bit more urgently.

Someone was eager, apparently.

Kushina wiped her hands on her apron before walking out into the hallway. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The doorbell rang again, more panicked and frantic this time as the single note was constantly interrupted in the last few seconds with another note. Because apparently, pressing once wasn't enough and the Uzumaki's mysterious visitor wanted to press multiple times like a curious kid.

"Okay, okay!" Kushina held back the urge to throttle something to instead grasp the doorknob. "Who is it—"

She took a step back. Hoshino Hikari froze and immediately turned red as her hand was halfway to hitting the doorbell button. Oooookay.

"…Hikari-san?" Kushina said incredulously. "What is it? I thought Nagareboshi Cafe would've been busy by now."

"It _would've_ been," Hikari waggled the pointer finger that was originally facing the doorbell with a frown as she shook her head. "If not for one thing." The civilian sighed. "Could I come in? I was hoping if I could ask you something."

"Sure…" Kushina tried not to pursue her lip to instead step to the side for the woman to walk in and talk off her sandals. "What is it?"

Hikari looked up at her with blue eyes very similar to Tomoko's, narrowed in a way that drew a shiver from Kushina's spine.

"Do you know where my daughter is?"

 _Oh shit._

* * *

Outside the Hokage Office, I found myself sneezing loudly. Thankfully, I could feel the gesture coming before it actually happened, so I was able to use the crook of my elbow to cover the potential snot mess.

Didn't make it any less annoying when it happened, though.

" _ACHOOOOOO!"_ was the resulting loud noise.

 **Bless you, dear.** Hisako said.

"Bless you," The nearby ANBU added gruffly.

Oh, right, I forgot to explain. So, turns out that being a 'unique' civvie still equals _being_ a civvie, because the mission hearing was off limits. I wasn't sure if I should've been horrified _or_ grateful about that fact, but it didn't make Team Minato's glances in my direction earlier any less…what's the word? _Worrying?_ Yeah, that works.

From the looks of things, Team Minato needed more _rest_ than an actual "lecture" the higher-ups could give at the hearing. But then again, Kannabi was a success, so…

I'm just not sure. Didn't change the fact that Minato-san had to nearly _shove_ my friends into the room before the large green door closed with an audible SLAM.

Leaving me to wait outside, fiddling with whatever I had to keep myself away from boredom. Alongside an ANBU agent keeping guard outside the door.

The privacy seals made it obvious that pressing an ear against the door wasn't an option. So, it was either sitting down and counting tiles on the roof, or…

 **Mom is** _ **so**_ **not going to be happy about this, dear,** Hisako interrupted with a mournful tone. **We've been gone for quite a while now.**

 _Uh oh._ I could already imagine the worried face Mama was making at the mere idea of my absence. And I had said I would be waiting for _30 minutes_ at the village gates _._ Shoot.

 _I-I can't exactly leave though, Hisako!_

My other self sighed softly. **That's the thing. The ANBU standing right next to you doesn't really help the situation. Either your Mom finds us, a ninja goes to inform her of everything,** _ **or**_ **she waits at home with Dad to be worried as all heck. I'm guessing the first choice considering her actions when your Dad was still in service.**

…That's right, huh?

I glanced at the green door in an attempt to pass the time, only for the image of Papa's silhouette to grace my mind, grabbing the doorknob to open.

 _This is where Papa and Mama hit things off._

It felt both awe-inspiring and shocking all at once, to be in the same hallway I had walked through before in the past few years with that knowledge in mind.

 **Yep,** Hisako added softly. **The start of everything happened here.**

And then my eyes landed on the ANBU. They _looked_ like a man at least, with the muscular build. Along with the usual grey and black ANBU gear, the bird-inspired mask was certainly an eye-opener. Was it a Falcon? Or a Hawk? I wasn't sure, and without meaning to, I found myself opening my mouth.

"ANBU-san?"

The mask turned to look at me, and even without seeing any eyes stare back at me, I knew I got the guy's attention. I tried not to gulp and instead fiddled with my Wayfinder necklace. "C-Could I call you that, or is there any other way would you like me to refer you to as?"

A few seconds passed before an amused snort of, "Falcon," greeted my ears as an answer. "What can I do for you, Tomoko-san?"

 _He knows my name?_ I tried not to jump and instead scratched my cheek. "…Well," I said succinctly. "It feels like there were so many things I could've said, only to forget as soon as you said my name."

The ANBU straightened himself while turning back to look at the opposing wall of the hallway, but it was hard to miss the reply. "It happens, Tomoko-san. And even among the ANBU, you are…a household name."

 **That's it, ANBU are stalkers.** Hisako declared eagerly. **Called it, copyrighted it, trademarked it, got it.**

 _Not sure if copyright even_ _ **exists**_ _in the Naruto world, Hisako._

I still tried to keep pleasantries, even if words weren't my strongest point right now. "So…Falcon-san?"

A very patient, "Hm?", was my answer.

"I'm guessing I can't really ask _why_ I'm a household name?"

The ANBU immediately shook his head, but the slight twitch in those gloved fingers showed that he was at least interested in what I was saying. "Confidential information."

 _Figures._

 **Would he mind singing, though…** Hisako thumbed through a random memory book. **A lot of your current thoughts point to music, dear, and there's no piano in sight…** She tossed her current book away and over her head to grab another one, flipping through the pages. **How about** _ **Mermaid Melody**_ **, or** _ **Kobato**_ **, or—**

 _Hisako._

 **Whaaaat? Just some ideas to pass the time while the ninjas are doing their ninja thing!**

I sighed, but ended up taking up my other self's idea anyways. Standing here for oh-so-long with no one but Hisako and Falcon-san for company could quickly become boring. I spoke up. "Then, Falcon-san?" The ANBU grunted. "Would you mind me singing a little bit? Standing out here for a while can be…"

I was surprised to see the ANBU shake his head almost eagerly in response, still not facing me while crossing his arms. "Not at all. Just not too loud," was the gruff reply.

 _Wooo!_

I took a breath, leaned against the wall, closed my eyes, and started the first note with my friends in mind.

I had to go back to my roots, right?

" _Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest."_

Kushina-nee, with her long, flowing red hair. Also, Rin-chan, with her red hair band and pink skirt.

" _White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test."_

Kakashi, my best friend, with his heritage as the White Fang's son and inheritance of the White Light Chakra Saber.

" _Black the beast descends from shadows."_

Obito, had canon gone its way, becoming Tobi and lurking from the darkness. Instead, one of the kindest people I ever got to know, who got to come home to the _light_ like Blake did when becoming part of Team RWBY.

" _Yellow beauty burns gold."_

And Minato-san, the titular "Yellow Flash" with his blonde hair and Hiraishin kunai known to the ninja world over for his Thunder God Jutsu.

It was only when the last lyric left my lips that the sound of the door opening reached my ears with a quiet creak. Had I not finished the song just then, it felt like I wouldn't have heard it at all.

"…Tomoko-chan? Tomoko-chan?" Minato-san's voice. I glanced to the side where the door was, and with it ajar, it completely covered the Falcon ANBU's figure. "Can you come in? The Hokage wants to see you now."

I pushed myself off the wall to glance in his direction. "Okay…?" I didn't mean for my reply to come out like a question, but considering the door was open and absolutely _no_ sound at all was coming out, I didn't feel that great.

Just… _why_ was it so quiet?

I took a few steps closer to the door's opening, only to peek past the wood in the ANBU's direction. "Thank you, Falcon-san, for keeping me company," I murmured quietly.

 _'I hope you enjoyed the song,'_ was left unsaid. I couldn't say it. _Red Like Roses_ was always important to me, and to be honest, I wasn't sure if anyone else aside from Hisako had the honor to hear it. I always reserved that kind of thing for early morning practice, when I would get up before everyone else to sing to the quiet world.

Today would mark the first time I had sang it, if at all, in front of someone willingly. Boredom be damned. I had to keep bits of my old life alive somehow _aside_ from my clothes and piano.

Falcon-san didn't turn his head, but the small nod and wave was enough for me. I smiled one more time in his direction to return his wave before walking into the office and closing the door.

And, sure enough, the Third Hokage himself, Jiraiya-san, and Team Minato all turned their heads to look at me.

 _Aaah._ The tense expressions they all were wearing didn't help my worries.

Hisako puffed. **Jeez, what got their pants up a knot?**

I tried not to mentally face-palm. _Hisako_. That was a bad way to sum up the situation, no matter how you put it. My other self being my other self…well, bleh. It just didn't sound right.

And, sure enough, Hisako went silent in exchange for Jiraiya-san to speak up. "Team Minato? You can wrap up your headbands and head back first. We have a bit of business with the ojou-chan here." The shooing motion with his hand seemed to be somewhat unnecessary, but considering the cold air in the room? Maybe.

Obito, Kakashi, and Rin all looked at each other with equally questioning frowns.

"Wait, Jiraiya-sensei," Minato-san spoke up, and all attention immediately turned to him, my own included in the group. His furrowed brow seemed to indicate deep thought, at least. "Could my team stay? They might need to hear this too."

 **Wait, wait, WAIT.** Hisako took a few steps back in her part of the mind library before shaking her head. _**Now**_ **? He can't mean —**

I tried not to gulp and instead fiddled with my Wayfinder necklace again.

 _It can't be…can it?_

Unconsciously, I found myself touching my neck.

The Toad Sage glanced at the Third Hokage, and the two older men shared a long stare. They were probably communicating through a simple glance, and with the air dropping a few degrees Celsius, this was certainly serious.

The Third ended up sighing while putting the mouthpiece of his pipe in his mouth. "If that's how you feel, Minato, then they can stay." Obito, Rin and Kakashi immediately relaxed their shoulders, only to share another look between each other. Surprise? Befuddlement? I wasn't sure. With a puff of smoke, the Hokage turned to Jiraiya again with a questioning eye. "That is, if Jiraiya is okay with this?"

"As long as you're alright with it, Sensei," Jiraiya said immediately, a hand going over his chest. Then his black eyes turned to me, and I tried not to wince from the attention. "What about you, Ojou-chan?"

Minato-san's hand landed on my shoulder, and I found myself letting out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Tomoko-chan?"

The lack of saliva in my mouth quickly became apparent as I tried to find words.

 _How do you expect me to answer this —? You just put me up on a —_

I turned my head and found myself making eye contact with Kakashi. My best friend in the entire world. That one silver eye softened almost immediately when staring at me.

 _What do you want to do?_ He seemed to say.

I tried not to gulp. _Kakashi, I —_

 **Tomoko-chan,** Hisako interrupted quietly, a stark contrast to the outgoing persona I was used to. **If this is what we both think it is, it is still up to** _ **you**_ **if you want to share everything now. Even if you were put under a vow of silence about all this, it still involves** _**you.**_ **Your memories — our memories — are yours to share.**

 _H-Hisako…_

I took another breath to hang my head and look down at the ground.

 **I'll always support you, Tomoko-chan. No matter what.**

I held back the first signs of tears with a quick shake of my head. My hand found its grip on my Wayfinder. The blue and green hues shined almost comfortingly in my hand, and my heart beat against my chest.

 _Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub._

Minato-san squeezed my shoulder again. "Tomoko-chan?"

"M-Minato-san," I croaked out, still focusing on my Wayfinder and the familiar star shape. "Before I answer, is…is this whole meeting about…about —"

The Jounin seemed to understand almost immediately and a warm arm wrapped itself around my shoulders to bring me into a side hug. "Your vow? Yes."

 **…I knew it.** Hisako concluded mournfully. **That's why the three guys are here, and why Minato asked for the Team to stay. Kannabi just finished, so—**

 _Hisako._ Even my mental voice was shaking. My other self closed her mouth.

I knew this was coming, but that didn't make the nerves running rampant in my system any less difficult to deal with.

How was this going to go? Should I even _be_ that one person to shoo my friends out of the room when the adults were all fine about this? Hell, would I…

Would I even be _okay_ with them knowing about my memories?

I didn't even realize I was looking into that one silver eye until it rang through my head that Kakashi was staring at me again. Even with his mask on, it was easy to see that my best friend was worried, and… _ohmigod_.

It was _moist._ That silver eye, the color I knew so well as _Kakashi_ , was shaking.

My best friend was tired, probably _exhausted_ , but looking into that eye said enough.

 _It's up to you._

 _But… But…_

I shook my head and gently shrugged off Minato-san's arm before turning around to look up at the Jounin with a wry smile. "I-I would say yes to keeping Team Minato here, Minato-san. But…"

"But?" The Yellow Flash prodded, hand still in reach if I needed to grab it.

I ignored the piercing stares of the Hokage and the Toad Sage in order to steel myself. "I'm _not_ going to talk today. It's been a long enough process helping my friends to the hospital and so on." Minato-san's blue eyes widened. I kept going, resolve filling my voice. "And I think everyone in here can all agree we _need_ rest. Team Minato — no, my _friends_ — just came back home from the mission of their _lives._ And I'm not talking until they all get a good amount of time to recuperate."

For extra measure, I turned around to give the other adults in the room the full extent of my visual disapproval. "Even if it means disrespecting authority. Physical and mental health matter more than this meeting."

A long silence followed.

All that was going through my mind was, _Oh man. I just said that. I just said that._

Over and over.

The last thing I was expecting was for the Third Hokage to drop his pipe and start laughing.

… _Huh?_

Hisako started to whistle.

"S-Sensei?" Jiraiya-san said, inclining his head in clear confusion. "Err —"

"D-Do not worry, Jiraiya," the Third interrupted, bending over his desk as more laughter escaped his lips. The puffs of white smoke in the air had almost completely disappeared along with the cold atmosphere, and a part of me was wondering what I said wrong. "I-I was just remembering something."

Jiraiya lurched back with a clear frown, having a face that easily said " _We'll-talk-about-this-later"_.

 _Huh?_

I waited along with a silent Minato-san and his team for the Third to recompose himself. Thankfully, it only took a few moments before the Hokage looked up with his pipe back in hand, and I found myself taking a step back at the warm smile on his face. Why was he —

Hisako poked my head with a soft, **Tomoko-chan.**

"You just reminded me of your mother, Tomoko," the Third said, smile widening.

I blinked. Then my jaw dropped.

 _Mama?_

Before I could even say anymore, the Third made a shooing motion with his right hand, ignoring the looming and worried Jiraiya-san over his head. "Go on then. You and Team Minato are all dismissed for the evening. We will reconvene another day. I'll be sure to send an ANBU when the time comes."

I found myself closing my mouth after exhaling once more.

 **Feels like you dodged a bullet, huh.** Hisako said softly.

My memories were still a personal subject. And this day wasn't even over yet. All I wanted was to get home. Get my _friends_ home.

Minato-san put a hand on my shoulder as soon as the sound of stomping feet approached.

… _Huh?_

As if the surprises had yet to stop, the door behind me immediately slammed open as new voices flooded my ears.

"M-Ma'am, you shouldn't be going in right now!" Falcon-san, talking to —

"Screw that! Where is my —" I froze up as soon as I turned around and made eye contact with blue eyes.

Misty, _wide_ blue eyes.

All I could get out was a soft, "M-Mama—" before she proceeded to careen into me with a warm hug and lift me into the air. My legs were left flailing in the space between my new height and the ground, and words left me. "Mama—"

"Tomoko-chan!" Mama's voice flooded my ears almost instantly as I was swung back and forth. Waaaah. "Tomoko-chan, Tomoko-chan, Tomoko-chan…! My baby girl…!" The grip on me was tight and warm. I knew it had only been a few hours, but Mama was…

Wetness was starting to dot the shoulder of my shirt.

 **Oh dear,** said Hisako.

I raised a hand to Mama's head while attempting to hang on. "M-Mama, I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm sorry for not coming home sooner."

"Y-You should be, you…you—" Mama shook her head before setting me back down and putting her hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look into her eyes again. "Don't _ever_ do that again, okay? Next time you stay back, come back as soon as you can or at least tell us what happened before heading back out. Papa and I were waiting _quite_ a long time for you, young lady."

"I-I'm sorry, Mama," I said reflexively.

She sighed, shaking her head once more to the point of her long black ponytail nearly whipping her face and tickling mine. Then, she smiled. "I-I'm just glad you're okay."

I found myself smiling back.

Nearby, I could hear Falcon-san's palm make hard contact with his mask as Minato-san's shaky chuckle reverberated in the air.

"…Hikari, this is the second time in my entire tenure as Hokage that you have barged into my office, could you at least get a sense of the situation?"

The Third's voice cut through the warm air like a knife, but strangely, Mama didn't react. Instead, she patted me down for a few moments before standing up at full height and turning to the older man, and judging by her clenched fists — oh no.

"If you didn't put my _only_ daughter under an apparent vow of silence _or_ send my adopted kids out on a mission that risked their lives, then maybe!" Mama said hotly, waving an angry fist. Despite the somewhat comedic gesture, the venom in her voice was definitely real. Past her back, I could easily make out the horror dawning on Team Minato's faces, Kakashi's included. Yikes. "Not to mention indirectly putting my husband through more stress than he _ever needs_ when drafting one of his _best_ friends back into the war!"

Jiraiya-san was outright gaping now. "H-Hikari, wait—"

Mama shook her head vigorously, silencing any attempt the Toad Sage had in interrupting. "And… _and_ …" she clicked her tongue. "You had the audacity…the freaking _nerve_ to not tell me or Judai of Tomoko-chan's situation. To not include us in her vow of silence. To not _include_ us — her _parents_ — so I think I have _plenty_ to rage on to you about."

The Third simply raised an eyebrow at her.

Then, my hand somehow found its way up to grasp her sleeve. "M-Mama…"

Her hand reached over to grasp the one I was using to hold onto her, squeezing it tightly. "Tomoko-chan?" The venom in her voice had completely disappeared for warm honey to take its place, and I tried not to gulp. Mood swings — aaah.

"Mama, it's okay," I tried to smile as a way of placating the situation, but the tingle up my spine didn't feel great. "Hokage-sama just dismissed us."

Mama blinked those same blue eyes before inclining her head. "Really?" She squeezed my hand for emphasis, and when I squeezed back, light returned to those eyes in the form of a glint that I wasn't sure whether to trust. Then, she looked up only for her eyes to land on Team Minato, and I didn't miss how Obito flinched.

All Kakashi got out was an "Aunt Hikari—" before Mama was already briskly walking towards them, tugging me along and pulling them all into a one-armed group hug.

"You kids look like you've seen _hell_ ," Mama said flatly, still hugging them. Because of the short distance, I could make out Obito's shocked mumblings (in the form of various versions of "What?") and Rin's astonished face before joining into the hug myself. Group hugs for the win! "We're getting you all back home to the cafe."

And with that said, Mama let go of Team Minato to instead get behind them, and — wait. Was she…pushing them?!

 **Woo!** Hisako whistled again, more appreciatively this time. **Your Mom is a** _ **badass,**_ **dear.**

And, sure enough, Mama was 'ushering' out Team Minato with both her arms, not even paying attention to Jiraiya-san and Minato-san's matching fish faces while walking out the door. Hell, even Hokage-sama's stare into her head didn't seem to faze her, because she only waved once before rolling her eyes and continuing her trek. Falcon-san was apparently caught between guarding the door and watching us, so I ended up waving at him while heading out with Mama.

… _Go Mom. I'll try to never get on your nerves again. Or anger you. Either or._

Once we were out in the hallway, we ended up walking only a few steps before a familiar redhead showed up, and I tried not to jump at the sight of Kushina-nee's wide violet eyes when looking in our general direction. "H-Hikari-san?! Wh-Where's—"

Mama rolled her eyes yet again while continuing to push Team Minato out of the building, much to their vocal protests (consisting of "Hikari-san!" and "Aunt Hikari…" all at once). "Still in the Hokage's mess of an office, Kushina," she said dryly, glancing at me with a wink. "Just make sure to pick up your mess of a future husband before he starts choking on flies."

We were already out into the sunlight by the time the loud, Uzumaki-inherited shriek of " _EHHHHHHHHH?!_ " graced our ears.

Kushina-nee was _definitely_ Naruto's mom, alright.

Mama and Hisako coincidentally cackled in unison.

* * *

By the time we had all made it back to the familiar red doors that was the entrance to Nagareboshi Cafe, my eyelids were already drooping along with the sun. Barely any hint of red was left in the sky, and what was really keeping me awake was Mama's grip on my hand and Kakashi's presence on my other side.

Obito and Rin were the only "stragglers", per say. At least, they tried to be if not for Mama rounding them up.

Rin was the one to break the silence that had blanketed us with a raising of her hand. "H-Hikari-san?"

"Aunt Hikari, Rin-chan," Mama muttered, letting go of my hand to jiggle the doorknob. "Feel free to call me Aunt Hikari since you're part of the family now. You too, Obito."

The medic and Uchiha in turn flushed red. "A-Aunt Hikari then," Rin amended for them both, just as Mama got the door open. "But, are you sure about having —"

"Of course I am," Mama said flatly, pushing the door so that it was easy to see the wide expanse of the cafe I called home. "Tomoko-chan loves you all very much, so of course I'm okay with having you here." I didn't miss how Mama turned her head to smile warmly in Rin-chan's direction. And unlike the mood she had in the Hokage's presence, I knew that this expression was genuine. "This is your home too, Nagareboshi Cafe. And you need your rest."

Papa immediately walked over to us while putting an arm around Obito's shoulders first. "Welcome back, kids," he said, warmth filling his voice. "Let's get you in for dinner. Sakumo's already waiting inside."

"D-Dinner?" The word came out of Obito's mouth as if sawdust had filled his throat, and I found myself turning to him. That one black eye was considerably moist, and sympathy was already flowing through me at the sight of the bandages covering…well, what was left of his left eye. "You mean—"

Papa smiled while poking Obito's right cheek with his left hand. "Warm food that _isn't_ food pills or rations. You're with us, Obito."

The Uchiha proceeded to turn away while holding his right arm up to his face, hiding a smile and glints of something else in the remaining sunlight.

I let the idea of tears politely drop in exchange for focusing on Kakashi.

Rin was already being cared for by Mama, anyways.

My best friend, Kakashi, was looking into the cafe before taking a step forward. The way he was looking around reminded of the first time he ever started living with the family, staring in awe. Then, he took another step. And another. I unintentionally ended up following him the entire way until I found myself standing in front of the piano as he took a seat at his usual spot.

At this point, the chair accompanying the right side of my piano bench was _his_ chair. No one else's.

He looked up at me with that same silver eye, warm and prodding, as his left hand reached over to take my right.

"…Tomoko," he said finally, tugging at my hand.

I blinked before smiling at him. "Yes?"

Kakashi visibly frowned through his mask, eyebrows furrowing in thought with the gesture, before tugging at my hand once more.

 _Does he_ —

I moved along with the gesture to sit down at my old bench, never breaking eye contact with him. "Do you…" I paused, pursuing my lips for a second to help find a proper response. "Do you want me to play something?"

Finally, _finally_ a smile was breaking out on my best friend's face, and Kakashi nodded, squeezing my hand one more time before letting go to lift the piano cover. "…The first song you ever played for me, please."

I couldn't stop myself from reaching over and wrapping my arms around his neck in a warm hug.

"Of course."

My other half was back. My _best friend_ was back.

Team Minato was home. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin were all safe.

Sure, we had our losses and problems.

Obito…would certainly need lots of help. The tied-up left sleeve was solid proof of that. Rin and I had a lot of talks in store for the future. And Kakashi and I would have to talk eventually, whether about my feelings or memories included. Not to mention whatever the Hokage wanted me to reveal to all my friends (and hopefully, family too, considering Mama's reaction) in due time.

I wasn't sure if I was ready for all that.

Heck, if I was ready for the future in general.

For coming clean about my vow of silence. For letting my friends know that I already knew of the danger and yet never got around to telling them because I was scared. For unintentionally keeping Mama and Papa out of the loop, even though they had given more than enough reason for me to confess to everything about myself and Vy because they loved me.

For the possibility of Rin still becoming a jinchuuriki of the Three Tails. For October Tenth.

For Madara to do something.

But when looking at those piano keys and playing the song that started my entire relationship with my best friend, it was easy to forget.

It was easy to go back to Blank, [ ], that white space in which two gamer siblings filled in Vy's old life.

With music, it was easy to remember that Hoshino Tomoko could still be a civilian girl, helping her ninja friends find their way back home.

That was enough for me.

* * *

In a cave, far away from Konoha in and the depths of the forest, an old Uchiha grit his teeth.

He needed a successor. And fast.

He glanced at his hand, only to mentally wince because the bones were already palpable to the eye. The skin covering said bones appeared almost like worn leather, easy to break with the slightest movement.

"Madara~" A black blob crooned. "There is another chance. My counterparts are in Kiri as we speak."

"Good," he choked out, tapping his scythe-cane against the wooden chair that was his rehabilitation. "Work faster."

He needed to get Namikaze Minato out of the picture. Now.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_ First up, a huge apology. I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long, but with school starting back up for me and my past self having not planned past Kannabi as a huge climax for CP, I found myself in a writing rut.

And, once again, I have the real Leo and Josh to thank for helping me. A lot of plot threads needed to be covered before any romance comes into the picture again, so I tried to do that and they helped immensely. This chapter was also the first time I experienced what Lang (any _Catch Your Breath, Ocean Stars Falling,_ and _The Sea and Stars_ fans should know who she is) has described as "characters metaphorically digging their heels in," since Hikari and Tomoko ended up taking this chapter by storm to where I wasn't even sure what I was writing until it came out onto the Google Doc. So, whoa.

Nonetheless, for future chapters, I would like to inform readers that it might take a minimum of 2-3 weeks for updates to come around. College can be tough, and with my own having the quarter system, don't expect too many miracles. I am _not_ dropping this story, however, so updates _will_ be around!

And, I have to thank you all again because this coming October 19th, 2017, will mark _Civilian Pianist's 1st year anniversary._ I never thought I would be putting so much love and time into Tomoko and her world, so everyone's support, from reviews to the occasional Tumblr ask (which I would like more, by the way), has been very much appreciated. As of today's publication, September 30th, 2017, CP has **920** reviews, **1,303** favorites, **1,557** followers, and **362,114** hits.

Thanks again for having me.

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to focus on school work AND brainstorm the next few chapters!


	53. Chapter 47: A Well-Needed Break

_Disclaimer_ : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is actually an old favorite I never thought I would be revisiting in the form of _Ever Blue_ , one of the many songs from _Mermaid Melody._ This show was one of many things I grew up with, and the songs just stick with you…and _Ever Blue_ was one of them for me. The original song works just fine, but I've found that the piano cover done by SaphiraLynx perfectly covers the emotion I want to convey here.

Another alternative song is the track simply titled _Like Morning Follows Night_ from the RWBY Volume 4 soundtrack. I found this song to be great when writing this chapter, and considering RWBY Volume 5 may as well be out by the time I publish this, might as well honor one of many roots for this story. Not to mention, the lyrics go well with the theme of moving on from the past, which this current little story arc is trying to cover.

As a last music note (no pun intended), _Red Like Roses_ shows up yet again, because it's one of many important and memorable songs in Tomoko's heart and she's always going to remember it fondly.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 47: A Well-Needed Break_

Setting up for bed felt like a blur. Dinner went by quickly enough, but by the time I was rolling out the futons for everyone, I could barely feel my hands as yawns replaced my current capability to speak.

A long sigh sounded before someone's presence accompanied my right side, and the futon covers were taken from my hands. "Tomoko, get changed to go to sleep. You're barely awake right now."

Kakashi. That was Kakashi's voice. I blinked some dust out of my eyes before reaching over to wipe at it, another yawn leaving my mouth as my head felt somewhat fuzzy. Almost floaty, really, if that was an actual feeling. "You… _fwaaa_ , sure? I can help…!"

A hand landed on top of my head, ruffling my already tangled hair. _Ack._ "Tomoko, just go and get ready for bed. Team Minato can handle it."

Once another hand landed on my shoulder, I blinked again before looking behind me and making eye contact with Rin. She smiled softly. "Go ahead, Tomoko-chan."

Huh. Okay.

I nodded and stood up with yet another yawn. "Got it…!"

It was about time to give my friends some personal space.

* * *

Uchiha Obito wasn't sure of how to make of the current situation. It felt like yesterday that Team Minato was in that dark cave, usually sleeping around a campfire, uncertain because the shared fear of an attack. And yet here they were, in the warm living room of the Hoshino residence, peacefully setting up futons like nothing had changed.

It was almost an echo of that first disastrous mission.

Before he could think on the idea anymore, a hand landed on his left forearm, making him turn around. Rin's warm brown eyes stared back at him, and she glanced at said arm for a moment before turning back to him. "Obito, are you feeling alright? Do you need me to change any bandages or get something for you?"

"I-I'm fine, Rin," Obito was honestly shocked at how his voice cracked at the first word, and shook his head. Unconsciously, he lifted his left arm, only to again feel what Ayukawa-sensei warned him as "phantom pains", the side empty where his hand should've been. "I think I'll be okay." He rubbed the back of his head with his remaining hand.

 _Don't…don't talk about it anymore, please. Not today._

Despite Rin's eyes saying otherwise, the medic let the subject drop, her hand softly rubbing his shirt sleeve.

Obito tried to smile. "You should get ready for bed too, Rin. I think there's an extra bathroom around here."

Kakashi immediately stood up at those words, smoothing the creases in his sweatpants. "Need me to lead you there?"

"N-No," Rin shook her head with a wry smile of her own. Even if the atmosphere was warm, the way she looked made Obito feel somewhat cold. "I'll be fine, Kakashi. Just a minute."

And with a soft step, Rin had stood up to disappear around the hallway corner.

Kakashi sat back down onto the nearest futon with a sigh.

Obito stayed silent. There wasn't really much to say, and to be honest, he wasn't sure what to say otherwise.

The team had all made it back to Konoha. Back home. This was supposed to be a time for rest.

So then why was he feeling like there was something else going on? Why couldn't his gut let go of the idea that something else had just started?

Maybe it was the whole meeting with the Hokage…

He shook his head a bit more vigorously this time before pulling on the futon cover so that he could burrow himself in it, resting his cheek against the pillow in an attempt to ignore the empty feeling on his left side.

Kakashi audibly huffed, voice solemn. "…We made it back, didn't we?"

Obito didn't look up from his covers, but nodded. "We did."

The sound of shuffling. "…Hey, Obito?"

"Yeah?"

The Uchiha looked up this time only to blink at the sight of Kakashi staring over at him with one eye. "Thanks."

"For what?" said Obito, confused now.

"For everything," Kakashi replied, and then he rolled over so that Obito could only see his back. "Your help on the mission, staying back and keeping us all together in that cave, everything."

 _Oh._ Even in the darkness, Obito could not fault the slight waver in the Jounin's voice, and found himself smiling. "You're welcome, Bakashi."

The nickname wasn't even in bad spirit. All that was going through Obito's mind was the sheer exasperation he had towards the Jounin for the words. His main thought went along the lines of, _Why are you thanking me?_

"…Really?" Kakashi had already rolled back over to face Obito again, and the Uchiha had to hide a snicker at the perplexed glint in his friend's eye. "That nickname again?"

"Bakashi is always Bakashi," Obito said haughtily, grinning all the same. "And there's no need to thank me for anything."

He left one thought unsaid.

 _I should be the one thanking you._

Kakashi's eye widened again before another sound of shuffling, slightly lighter this time, echoed in the hallways.

" _Fwaaaa…_ what are you two doing?" Tomoko-chan's voice, sounding more out of it than before, with the accompanying creaks of floor tile signaling her walking over. "What's this I'm hearing about ' _thanks_ '?"

Obito and Kakashi stared at each other again for another few seconds before sharing a shrug.

"Nothing at all, Tomoko," they said in unison.

It had been a long day already.

* * *

Falling asleep felt like a faraway concept to Rin after everything.

Maybe it was how things felt like a blur today. Or how sleeping in a warm futon after such a long mission was almost a dream in of itself, after so many days in a sleeping bag, feeling nature's foothold underneath her.

Rin felt too tired to think about it all.

It was why she found herself staring up at the ceiling once everyone was settled. Eyes wide open with no intent to close and sleep. Blink, sure, but not sleep. Nearby, she could feel Obito and Tomoko on her sides, as well as hear Kakashi's soft breathing.

A moment of silence followed.

Then, a soft and gentle question rang through the air. "Are you all still up?"

Rin tried not to jolt in her futon at the sound of Tomoko's voice, instead rolling on her right side to blink at the blue eyes staring back at her. "…I'm still awake, Tomoko-chan," she said sheepishly.

"Same," said Kakashi.

"Yep," said Obito.

A soft huff caught between a laugh and a sigh followed. Even through the darkness, Rin could make out Tomoko's blue eyes darting between her futon covers and the ceiling. Some more shuffling. "…I'm not dreaming, right?"

"About what?" Rin replied quietly.

"Just…" Another huff. Then, a hand reached towards the ceiling, palm facing upwards. "About this. About having Team Minato home."

Rin found herself freezing.

Tomoko didn't seem to notice, instead continuing to reach out towards the ceiling with her right hand with a small smile. "I'm really not dreaming, right?"

She clenched her fist.

Another hand on Rin's other side raised itself in the same way as Tomoko's, and Rin glanced over only to blink at Obito's bright grin. "Nope," he said simply. "We're back home, Tomoko-chan."

"…We're with you right now, aren't we?" Kakashi added.

Another moment of silent. Then, a soft sniffle.

 _What?_ Rin turned over in her futon again, only to be taken aback at the small sparkles around the civilian's eyes before an arm went to cover them. "Y-yeah…yeah…everybody's back…" Another sniffle. "Everyone's really _home_ …!" A shaky laugh followed. "I-I'm so glad…"

Rin was already reaching over with her arm to wrap it around the girl's shoulders in a side-hug. "We're home, Tomoko-chan. There's no need to cry anymore."

Obito and Kakashi had gone silent, but their shared presence in the area said enough.

"Yeah…yeah…!" Even with the arm covering her eyes, the slow descent of tears was still obvious on Tomoko's face. "Thank you, Team Minato. Thank you…! I-I'm just so happy…!"

The medic proceeded to roll over underneath the futon covers to fully hug the girl, humming. "You're welcome, Tomoko-chan. You're welcome."

Another sniffle. "Mm…mm…"

That was their night. Peaceful and content.

No one had nightmares.

* * *

The following morning, Kakashi was the first out of his team to wake up. He wasn't sure whether it was out of sheer habit or mere coincidence, but by the time he was sitting up, the sunlight was leaking through the nearby kitchen window.

And Tomoko was nowhere to be found in the futon pile.

 _What?_

He tried not to get his hackles up in exchange for pushing back his futon covers, taking extra care to not disturb his sleeping teammates. Then it was standing up, stretching for a mere moment before commencing the search, keeping his left eye closed for the sake of conserving chakra. It felt strange, relying on one eye, but it was doable, at least. He could still look around.

Kakashi sniffed the air.

 _Lotus flowers and rosemary…where could she—_

The soft hum of a song outside was his first signal.

Kakashi glanced out towards the patio, already walking over to the sliding door as soon as the music started getting louder.

" _Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

 _White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

 _Black the beast descends from shadows._

 _Yellow beauty burns gold."_

Once the last word drifted into the air, Kakashi could see Tomoko take a breath, hand over her heart as the hem of her nightgown fluttered in the cool morning air.

Discreetly, he opened the door to stand close by, curiosity digging its heels into his head. Then, without meaning to, he spoke. "Tomoko?"

The civilian jumped with a soft squeak before turning to him with wide eyes. "K-Kakashi? Oh, hi." The bright pink on her face was very obvious, more so because of the first beams of sun illuminating her cheeks. For once, her signature hair ribbon wasn't on her person, leaving her short black hair to fully fly in the winds. "H-How much of that did you hear?"

"Everything," he said quietly, trying not to sound nervous. "What song was that, Tomoko?"

"O-Oh, that?" Tomoko giggled sheepishly, a hand going up to her chin. "Well, it's more a hymn than an actual song, since what you just heard were the only lyrics in it. It's called " _Red Like Roses._ "" The pink started turning into a light red on her face as the civilian continued to fidget. "I-I wasn't intending for you to hear that."

Now he was confused. "…Why?"

Tomoko fidgeted again, her hands fumbling with the hems of her sleeves. "I-It's kind of a personal song, and whenever I wake up in the morning, I sing it to keep in practice and not forget. Not to mention, the lyrics k-kinda remind me of Team Minato."

 _Makes sense_ , he thought. _Red is Kushina-san and Rin, yellow is Minato-sensei, black is Obito, and…_ he blinked as the idea registered in his head. _White is me?_

 _That description is_ —

Tomoko proceeded to giggle nervously. "I-It's not weird, is it?"

"…No," Kakashi said, smile already creeping up on his face. "It's not weird at all."

Tomoko clearly was a tomato at this point as a shaky smile tugged at her lips. "O-Oh, okay."

Kakashi smiled while taking a few steps forward to stand next to her on the patio. "It's been awhile since I've heard you sing."

"R-Really?" Tomoko giggled again, a bit more relaxed as the tension visibly left her shoulders. "Well, that is true. I don't really sing that often."

Kakashi found the smile on his face growing as he leaned forward to rest his shoulder on a nearby pillar. "It's still nice when you do. That concert a few years back is a good example."

Tomoko beamed back, the red receding to a soft and happy pink on her cheeks. "Thank you, Kakashi. I'm happy to know you still remember that."

"Of course I would."

 _Lub-dub_ , his heart said softly.

Kakashi tried to push the incoming heat away from his face to instead glance in another direction, resting his chin on his left hand while taking in a breath of air. "But, Tomoko?"

"Hm?"

He gulped the lump in his throat down. "I think you're wrong about the song representing Team Minato."

"Huh?" Tomoko now sounded confused, and when he turned back to look at her, a questioning look was in her blue eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"The whole verse on, 'White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test,'" he quoted, raising a pointer finger in the air for emphasis. "I think I got through my "royal test" with Uncle Judai and Kannabi Bridge, so that doesn't really count."

Tomoko turned red again. Whether it was from embarrassment or shame, Kakashi wasn't sure. "O-Oh, really? I-It's just how the lyrics go, though…" she trailed off, absently twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "But then again…" Tomoko looked up at him with a shy smile. "You're not cold to me now, right?"

"Of course," he said immediately, taking a step closer to poke her cheek. "After all this time, I could never be."

It only took a few moments for the honesty to sink in, and heat flooded his face at the same time as Tomoko's quiet squeak of surprise. "I-I see…" she stammered, taking a step back.

"…"

"…"

 _This is just great. How are we supposed to talk when_ —

Tomoko pursued her lips, turning her head to the side as her ears started turning pink. "S-So, um," she said softly.

"Yeah?" he breathed.

Tomoko took a step closer, raising her right hand towards his left cheek, and Kakashi tried not to freeze. There was only a few centimeters of distance between her fingers and his face, but she didn't attempt to close it. "Kakashi…are you going to be okay? Your…" Tomoko trailed off, her hand visibly twitching for a moment before gently touching what was visible of the scar. With the scar tissue, the touch felt almost soft, feathery even with how light it was. "Your eye…"

 _Oh. So…it's come to that._ He tried not to sound resigned, a hand reaching up to touch hers. "I'll be okay," he said, trying to smile. "At least I'm alive."

"I-I know that, but…" Tomoko frowned again, clear concern shining in her blue eyes. "I…" she paused, glancing downwards. "I…"

Kakashi squeezed the hand that was on his cheek. "I'm going to be okay, Tomoko. Don't worry so much."

The civilian looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Kakashi…"

He tried to smile again, the gesture coming off more natural this time. "I'll be fine. And it's not like this eye is entirely gone."

Tomoko blinked, confusion loud and clear on her face. "Huh?"

"Oh yeah…" Kakashi trailed off, his other hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "We never got around to telling you what happened, huh?"

"…No," Tomoko said quietly. "No, you didn't."

Kakashi let both his hands fall to his sides in exchange for sitting down on the patio floor and patting the spot near him. Tomoko stared at him for a few moments before doing the same, folding her legs to the side. "I have a lot of explaining to do, but considering the time and yesterday, I'll have to keep it short, alright?"

Tomoko nodded. "I'm guessing you're doing that to also let Obito-kun and Rin-chan have a say, right?"

Kakashi smiled again while reaching over to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah. Can you bear with that, Tomoko?"

The civilian didn't hesitate in nodding again, leaning her head against his shoulder. Even with his heart starting to pound again, Kakashi couldn't miss the small smile on Tomoko's face. "Of course, I can."

It surprised him how the words about everything came out so smoothly. If anything, he could liken the whole experience to an informal mission report, only with a few bits blurred here and there for the sake of not adding to the tension. Going to the bridge, blowing it up as planned, the ensuing fight for survival, and gaining the Sharingan. The entire time Kakashi went about explaining things, Tomoko continued to lean against him, silent except for her breathing and the occasional gasp.

It was only when he got to the part of losing his eye that led to a somewhat loud squeak, and he tried not to wince.

"S-Sorry, Kakashi," Tomoko amended, shaking her head to the point of her hair tickling his nose. "I didn't mean to squeal like that. But…you're really okay now?"

As a response, he opened his left eye to look at her, Sharingan exposed and all. It took all he could to not activate a Genjutsu by accident, and instead stare at her for letting Tomoko see everything for what it was. "Partially. I can't use this eye all that often yet because of how much chakra it takes up, but at least I'm alive. Obito and Rin too, if that helps."

Tomoko continued to stare at him before reaching over to touch his scar again. "I see…" A small, almost sad smile was on her face now when looking at him. "Seeing that red will be something I'll have to get used to, then." Tomoko chuckled, a dry tone to the usual sound as she turned her head away. "I-I just don't know why I feel…sad all of a sudden, I guess."

Kakashi reached over to touch her hand again, squeezing it. "Don't be. I'm still here, Tomoko."

The civilian looked up at him with those blue eyes. "…Okay," she said quietly.

Kakashi closed his Sharingan to instead reach over and pull her into a hug. The scent of rosemary and lotus flowers nearly assaulted his nose with the pleasant feeling as Tomoko squeaked again, surprise filling her voice. "K-Kakashi?"

"I…" Kakashi squeezed her a little tighter, burying his nose into the crook of her neck. "I'm just glad to see you again."

That wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, but it came out like that anyways. His original thought was left tucked into a small crevice in his brain, but it still hung in the air like a cold curtain.

 _I'm just glad you still accept me._

Tomoko stilled for a second before reaching over and hugging him back. Kakashi chose to politely ignore the feeling of wet droplets on the shoulder of his tank-top in exchange for tightening the hug. At least he could let her know that he was here with her. "Yeah…yeah…me too, Kakashi. Me too." A soft breath tickled his neck as Tomoko shuddered. "It…it was hard waiting when no one bothered to give me answers."

Kakashi found a crooked smile forming on his face as he pulled away to make eye contact with the civilian girl. "I know. I know."

Tomoko stared up at him, and Kakashi was acutely aware of how little of distance there was between them. There were only a few centimeters between their faces, and his mask…

Kakashi moved a hand to slowly bring the fabric down, and he could faintly make out Tomoko's breath hitching in her throat.

"K-Kakashi…"

He was already moving in, slowly enough for the only sound being their mixed breathing, before light shined in his eyes.

 _What the_ —

Kakashi glanced out towards the patio, only to blink at the glaring, bright yellow sun emerging from over the nearby rooftops. His ears then could make out Tomoko's breathing again as he found himself staring out in the distance.

"I-It's morning already?" Tomoko said incredulously.

The sun shined even brighter, as if to answer Tomoko's question.

Strangely, Kakashi wasn't bothered by the interruption. His heart seemed to agree with how hard it was pounding, and he slowly removed his hands from Tomoko's waist to instead push himself off the ground and stand tall.

Tomoko glanced up at him in confusion as soon as he offered a hand.

"C'mon," he said, a smile in full view thanks to his mask being down. "Let's make breakfast together."

Tomoko blinked before smiling back just as brightly, taking his hand.

* * *

Obito found himself roused from a dreamless sleep at the scent of something warm and sweet. Whether from the early morning or his sleep-abashed brain, he couldn't really put a name to the smell, instead sitting up from his futon with a loud groan.

"Wha's going on?" he muttered, wiggling his left —

 _Oh._ His mind reoriented itself as his right hand reached over to rest on his face.

His left side was still gone. The phantom feelings of touch and sensation did nothing to alleviate that.

Then Rin stirred with a soft mumble. Obito glanced to his right only for his heart to nearly leap out of his chest.

The medic was snuggled up to him. Not in a full _hug_ -like snuggle, but snuggled with how close she was to his futon. Her hands were in a strange grasping position, and a few moments of thought made it obvious that they were originally gripping his right arm. Rin continued to snore on, albeit with a frown on her face as her hands rubbed the sheets underneath her in search of—

Heat flooded Obito's face.

 _She's looking for me. For my hand._

Obito immediately lowered his right arm so that it would be in reaching distance, and he watched as Rin's face visibly relaxed, her hands finding grip over his. The touch was tight, warm, and _soft_ …

The Uchiha really wanted a tissue now, because the blood rushing to his face was no laughing matter.

Then the sweet scent of something wafted to his nose again, and he looked up in search of the smell (just for the distraction and to satiate his curiosity, really) before blinking.

A pot on the stove in the kitchen proceeded to bubble almost happily underneath its lid.

"Kakashi, do you have the side-dishes ready?"

"Almost, just give me a few minutes."

Tomoko-chan, fully dressed in a summer dress and blue-checkered apron, attending to the pot with a ladle in hand, her hair tied up in a small ponytail with a blue ribbon. Kakashi, still dressed in casual sleepwear of his signature mask, a tank-top, and sweatpants while handling…daikon?

Obito tried to blink the crust out of his eyes as soon as Tomoko turned her head in his direction. "Obito-kun? Good morning!" The civilian waved the ladle almost wildly in her excitement as the smile grew on her face. "Breakfast should be ready in the next half-hour! Go ahead and get dressed!"

Obito blinked again. Then his jaw dropped. "T-Tomoko-chan, what's going on?"

The civilian blinked owlishly at him, confused frown tugging at her lips. "We're making breakfast, silly, what else is going on?"

"Th-That's not what I meant!" Obito found himself fumbling, trying not to disturb Rin nearby. "What's Kakashi doing —"

"Obito, I live here too," Kakashi said flatly while cutting a large carrot. "Why wouldn't I help with breakfast?"

 _He…has a point._ Obito closed his mouth only to blink again as Tomoko-chan waved the ladle.

"Anyways, Obito-kun, go along and get cleaned up! Be sure to wake up Rin-chan too for me, please!"

 _What._ Obito glanced between the civilian cook and the medic still snoozing next to him, and gulped. The grip on his hand was tight for a reason.

 _Well, shit. I'm screwed._

* * *

Setting up a table for seven people wasn't all that hard. It was really grabbing an extra chair and placing it nearby since the family's table was only really made up for six.

But with all of Team Minato back, that added three more people to our already large group of three adults and one civilian girl from the past month and a half. And considering some of the recent changes, porridge was a good enough of an idea.

Porridge wasn't too hard to eat, even with one hand, since you just needed to hold onto the soup spoon, and it gave off enough of the "homey-welcome-back" feel. Making porridge was Hisako's idea, really. She was the one to pull it out of our shared memory library and offer it, considering Obito's situation. And it worked.

 **He was really lucky not to lose his dominant arm** , Hisako had pointed out.

It was only when the porridge itself was bubbling with the additions of fish, carrots, and some large, select pieces of chicken that the yawns started.

Obviously, Papa had to take the award of "Most Exaggerated Yawn Ever" after my first Dad, going a loud " _UAAAAAAH,"_ somewhat comically. Definitely gave Kakashi a light scare at least, if his sudden flinch was anything to go by.

What followed was a lighter, almost quieter version that I could immediately peg as Uncle Sakumo, almost a groan if anything. I keep forgetting sometimes that he's not a morning person, considering how dedicated he is to his ninja profession despite being semi-retired, Academy teacher or not.

Then, the sound of feet against tile, and a head poked into the kitchen. "Tomoko-chan? You're up already?" Mama still sounded somewhat sleepy, even covering a small yawn of her own with her hand, but obviously awake from the lack of any slurring in her voice. "Kakashi too?"

"Yo," my best friend said simply while cutting some green onion. I tried not to focus on the sound of his voice in exchange for looking over the pot, because what happened earlier this morning was…was…

 _Yeeeeeeeah,_ I'm not going into all the details yet considering the talk yesterday with Rin and how my heart needed to be calm and cheery this morning.

Mama thankfully didn't notice my inner plight, sniffing the air with a smile growing on her face. "You two are cooking?"

"Porridge, Mama!" I found myself chirping, twirling the soup ladle yet again while attempting to avoid soup splatter. "We have a big day ahead of us!"

 **If relaxation and music are anything to go by, judging by the thoughts running around in your head, dear.** Hisako gathered a specific thought in her arms before said bubble transformed into a cat for her to pet. If I didn't know any better, my other self could've been one of those comedic evil geniuses, sitting in those armchairs and petting cats. Maybe Giovanni from _Pokémon_?

…And, what do you know, Hisako made herself an armchair, sitting back while grinning at me teasingly. Go me for thinking of the idea in the first place. The cat-thought-thing proceeded to purr in her arms. **Go ahead and do your thing, Tomoko-chan.**

I tried not to beam more than I was already, because the proud smile was already close to hurting my cheeks.

Mama proceeded to chuckle before walking into the kitchen and standing near my side, motioning to the tool in my hand. "Can I take that?"

"Sure!"

I immediately handed her the spoon, with Mama twirling it for a mere second before taking the pot lid off. Dipping the spoon into the porridge, Mama proceeded to lightly sip the concoction, blinking. "It's good, Tomoko-chan," she said, giving the ladle back to me. "Might need a little salt, but it's good."

I blinked in return. "Salt? Would fish sauce work?"

"Not too much," Kakashi interrupted, and I tried not to jump only to turn around and see him nearby, pouring the green onion into the pot with a soft swipe of the kitchen knife. "It can be a bit stinky."

"A small spoon it is," I compromised.

Mama proceeded to beam at us.

Rin's voice proceeded to break through with a soft, " _Aaah,_ what time is it?"

"U-Uh, Rin…" Obito already was sounding nervous, and I had to hold back a laugh.

So, I liked the idea of Obito and Rin together. More so after everything yesterday. Sue me.

It really did feel like a good morning today.

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet time, mainly because everyone was focused on their porridge bowls and not much else. And considering recent events, this silence was one of the few rare "peaceful" ones with everyone having an air of contentment, so I decided not to break it and focus on eating.

At least the sounds of content slurping were a good enough sign of a good day.

Hisako continued to lounge around in her armchair with the thought-cat purring like a Persian.

Once everyone had finished, I found myself getting up from my chair to grab the dishes. Mainly since Mama had already gotten up and was standing at the kitchen sink, as if expecting to wash everything.

…Well, I would've done that and picked up all the dishes if not for my ninja friends getting up on their own to do so already. The small smiles on their faces was enough, so I ended up going over to Papa and wrapping my arms around his neck from behind, resting my chin on his head.

Sure enough, Papa chuckled. "What are you doing, hime?" He patted my arm with a hand before squeezing it softly.

"Hugging you, Papa." I said simply, rubbing my chin over his head. "It's a good morning today."

He scoffed before patting my arm again. "I'm guessing from the hug that you'll be going out with Team Minato again?"

 _Huh?_ I didn't expect the question and found myself pulling back to look over my shoulder. And, sure enough, Team Minato themselves were caught in the kitchen, helping Mama one way or another. Kakashi was holding all the dirty silverware for Mama to clean, Rin was helping dry, and Obito had already grabbed some tupperware to put away the leftover porridge.

Papa hummed, questioning tone in his voice. "Tomoko-chan?"

Instead of answering, I looked at my friends, inclining my head. "What do you guys want to do today?"

Obito and Rin froze while Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine with anything, Tomoko," he said over a dwindling pile of dishes.

 **That's not helpful.** Hisako deadpanned.

"Um," said Rin. "Maybe train?"

 **Uhhhhh.**

Obito gestured to his left side almost pleadingly while putting the lid over the new porridge container. "Rinnnn." If I didn't know any better, the Uchiha could've sounded like a little kid with the small protest.

…Not that it made seeing him with one arm and eye any less saddening, in a way.

The medic glanced at him before turning white. "I-I'm sorry, Obito," she amended.

Kakashi sighed. "Should we wait for Minato-sensei to come back for us?"

 **I say, 'No.'**

 _You always do, Hisako._

My other self went silent, the thought-cat disappearing along with any thought of her replying.

Uncle Sakumo sipped a glass of water. "Why not go window shopping again? Hang out and relax today?"

The ninja glanced at each other as soon as I made eye contact with the former White Fang. "Are you sure, Uncle Sakumo? I mean…"

Mama waved a soapy hand, thankfully not hitting anybody with the bubbles. "You kids should go have some fun without worrying about Minato or any other kind of adult stuff. It's been awhile, anyways." Then she had the audacity to wink and give a thumbs-up in our direction. "We have the money~"

 **At this point, I'm guessing our Mom's** _ **rich**_ **, Tomoko-chan.** Hisako interrupted flatly.

… _Okay._ I didn't know what else to say to that, Mama and Hisako included, but nonetheless blinked again. "Is window shopping fine for you guys?"

" _No clothes_ ," Kakashi said immediately.

"Yes clothes," Obito added at the same time, only to blink and stare at the silver-head Jounin as Kakashi crossed his arms. "Uhhh…"

"Clothes it is?" Rin finished hesitantly.

I glanced at Mama again, only to get another thumbs-up. "Okay then, I know I'm neutral." I said finally. "Majority rules. Clothes and window shopping it is."

* * *

Finding any kind of store wasn't all too hard, considering the large shopping district and how Nagareboshi Cafe sat smack-dab in the middle of it. It was only really getting one that _everyone_ of Team Minato could agree on, and considering Kakashi's current…well, _sulking_ , that threw a small wrench in things.

Obito and Rin ended up leading the group as I ended up lingering behind them to check on my best friend. And as expected, he wasn't exactly willing to meet my eyes.

"Kakashi," I tried.

"…"

I tried again. "Kakashi."

More silence.

I didn't know whether to reach out and touch his hand, so I kept my own to myself. "Mama's not with us, y'know. So, you don't have to worry about staying in the store for too long."

Kakashi still had a frown on his masked face when finally turning his head in my direction.

"And besides," I took a step closer to him for the sake of not speaking too loudly. "Obito might need some new clothes. Especially after everything."

The frown immediately dropped from his face in exchange for a small, masked line. Kakashi was still silent, but the understanding in his silver eye was obvious. He nodded his head at me, and I found myself smiling.

"Don't worry about it," I said, stepping closer again to lightly tug at his upper arm. "We can talk later this afternoon if you want. Just right now, we need to be together with everyone else, alright?"

"…Alright," Kakashi said finally, uncrossing his arms to lightly bump his hand against mine. "That's a promise."

I nodded in return as soon as Obito and Rin found a store of interest.

This kind of walk continued for a while, with the two Chunin of Team Minato going from store to store to search for things they liked, while I carried my kitty-shaped wallet in case of any purchases. Kakashi trailed along, but he was more a straggler than anything aside from the occasional gripping of my hand.

Oh? You're wondering about my carrying my wallet? Hey, after so long, there was no way I would be going without buying _something_ for my friends. Obito and Rin, especially. In Kakashi's case, I could see him almost every day at home whenever he didn't have missions. But his teammates — those two seemed different somehow, almost…quiet. Like something else happened at Kannabi that Kakashi didn't tell me, and it was affecting them.

Aside from the obvious visible differences.

So, hence my bringing my entire allowance to spoil them if necessary.

Maybe that explained why they didn't buy much at first.

At least, until a certain Green Beast showed up.

" **Oiiiiii, Kakashi! Obito! Rin!"**

We were actually in the middle of yet another clothes aisle when _that_ shout ran through the streets.

Rin blinked behind her choice of a light beige blouse. "Was that…?"

 **I bet it's Guy,** Hisako said immediately.

I couldn't help but have some doubt. _Is it really_ —

And, sure enough, to my surprise too, the sound of pounding footsteps followed, and it only took a moment for a familiar green jumpsuit and black bowl-cut to come into view, and I waved instinctively.

"Hi Guy-kun!" I said, trying not to yell because of our being in a store.

Nonetheless, once that same green, orange-rimmed star badge started shining in the reflected sunlight, Might Guy himself had almost sprinted through the front doors to reach us, eagerly grinning in a way that I think some passerby gave him dirty looks. "A youthful morning to you too, Tomoko-chan!"

I was already bracing myself for the incoming bear-hug, but surprisingly, my green friend was looking elsewhere. "Team Minato, welcome back to the village!"

And then he proceeded to grab Obito and Rin in a large, group bear-hug. That I think would've been for just me had it not been for the current circumstances. I could already read the dawning horror and resigned exasperation on Obito's face as it happened, and instead glanced at Kakashi. My Jounin best friend, in comparison, merely shrugged when meeting my eyes, something akin to fondness in his stare. "That's one way to come back home," he muttered.

 **I'm sensing a jab in your direction, dear.**

I ignored it to instead smile in Kakashi's direction before walking over to the Green Beast. "Guy-kun, you can let Obito-kun and Rin-chan down. We were kinda in the middle of a shopping trip, and Obito's starting to look green."

"Oh, really? I apologize!" Guy proceeded to put my friends down with a softness that I wasn't actually expecting, dusting off the duo with his hands before standing tall. "It's still good to see you all again!"

"Y-You too, Guy…" Obito wheezed, hand over his stomach while grinning back. "And — whoa."

Rin blinked while gently smoothing out her apron skirt. "G-Guy-kun, you have a Wayfinder star too?"

The Green Beast blinked while adjusting his red scarf, the movement making the green badge on his front that more obvious. "Oh, Tomoko-chan didn't tell you?"

Kakashi turned to stare at me again. I scratched my cheek sheepishly, just as everyone else turned their heads in my direction. _Aah_. Must resist the urge to fiddle with my own Wayfinder…! "Sorry for not saying it sooner. But I had a lot of money to spare at the time, and wanted to share something with Guy too after everything Team Minato went through in the Chunin Exams."

Kakashi sighed before reaching over and poking my forehead.

 **Pfft**. Hisako snorted.

I blinked before taking a step back, not liking the glint in his eye as he took a step closer. "Kakashi."

Even with one eye, the smirk on his masked face was obvious.

I covered my forehead with my hands. "Don't you even dare."

He took yet another step.

"…"

"…"

The last thing I was expecting was Obito and Rin to lurk behind me before something wiggled under my sides.

" _AAAAAH!"_

 **Bahahaha!**

Darn it, me, for being ticklish! I ended up jumping quite a bit before proceeding to run out of the door, Team Minato on my heels.

"Oh, is this another one of your youthful jogs, Tomoko-chan! Please let me join!" Guy was in no way helping, instead running along with me with sparkles in his eyes when all I was trying to do was avoid the wiggling hands.

Like, who the heck started it first—

A hand was already wrapping itself around my waist, and I found myself squeaking before being pulled to Kakashi of all people. "Waaah!"

And then the tickling. Ohmigosh, the _tickling_.

I didn't even know Obito and Rin _had_ a tickling streak in them. But, lo and behold, they did, and with Kakashi kinda 'hugging' me down, I was left helpless to the onslaught.

Woo.

"G-Guys — _hahaha_ — c-could you please — _hahaha_ — stop tickling — _haha_ — me?!"

" _Never!"_ Obito cheered while clutching my left side.

" _Aaaaaah!"_

Rin was giggling wildly while handling my right, and I was left squirming.

"This is how we enjoy Youth!" Guy cheered, despite being the only one really not participating. Buuuuuut that didn't mean the sunset behind him was any less obvious.

Kakashi just squeezed me as I kept laughing.

This is how things should be.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : …Well. This chapter was long overdue. But considering college and how today is CP's first anniversary, had to do what I can. And this kinda wrote itself, strangely. Even when sitting in the bus on the way to school and on the way home, this came out the way it did, and lo and behold. The fluff is _bad_ in this one.

Anyways. It's been a long year, and I have you all to thank for getting me this far. As of October 19th, 2017, of this chapter's publishing, _Civilian Pianist_ has **947** reviews, **1,331** favorites, **1,588** followers, and **379,825** hits.

Thanks again for having me, and this is "T," aka Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to write the next chapter!


	54. Chapter 48: You Can Still Be A Hero

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is a song dedicated to my most recent anime muse, being Theishter - Anime on Piano's cover of _You Can Become A Hero_ from My Hero Academia. It's been awhile since I've had a show that I've actively wanted to binge without anyone prompting me to, and considering the many feels from the actual anime and who's at the center of this chapter, I found it fitting. This song in particular is a little late in the timeline of Vy's life for Tomoko to actually play, but that doesn't mean the sentiment isn't there.

On the other hand, a certain theme that does come up in-story is a piano cover of _Spice_ from Shokugeki no Soma, the original song sung by Tokyo Karan Koran. Now, I know what you're thinking. A fanservice-y, food anime? Well, I got in because of the food, but stayed because of the characters. And with its third season out, I wanted to honor that. Tomoko didn't get to see the second and third seasons as Vy, but she did follow the manga and does remember the characters fondly. And with such an amazing first ending song for the series, why not?

I'll actually point you to Kyle Landry's version for the actual performance while the chapter theme uses Theishter's cover — mainly since Theishter's cover came out long after Vy's death, so she would've only heard Kyle's to play. That doesn't mean I'm going to leave Theishter's cover out, because the soft tones really deliver in what I think is Tomoko's mood in this whole thing. The original song is also great, so feel free to check it out! Some of the lyrics do show up in here! As a last shout-out, there is an full-sized, english version of the song done by Lemon and Kuraiinu on YouTube, so check them out as well!

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 48: You Can Still Be A Hero_

It was Obito who asked first.

"…Hey, Tomoko-chan?"

We were still in the middle of the large window/clothes shopping spree around the shopping district when I heard it, and considering Rin, Kakashi, and Guy were all at the head of the group talking about something, I was the only one who could hear it in the first place.

I turned my head, trying to make continuous eye contact and not glance over at Obito's missing arm and eye. "Yes?"

The Uchiha rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Th-Think we could…um." He made a circle in the dirt with his sandal while glancing away.

 **Hm?** Hisako blinked, pausing her forging another Keyblade to bash a random memory. **What's going on this time?**

I stopped walking so that the others could go on ahead, blinking. "What is it, Obito?"

A sheepish smile was my answer as Obito continued to fidget. "Th-Think we could…uh, _talk_? Alone?"

 **Oh**. An Oblivion Keyblade proceeded to materialize in Hisako's hands.

I immediately nodded my head while walking over to gently poke his cheek. "Sure," I said, ignoring the perplexed look on Obito's face.

The chatter up ahead of us had stopped as Rin was the first one to turn back and blink. "Obito? Tomoko-chan?"

"Sorry, Rin-chan, think you could go ahead with the guys and buy something you all like?" I pressed my hands together in a form of apology, trying not to sweat. "Obito and I need to talk for a bit!"

"Eh?" Rin didn't even have time to gape before I bowed in her direction while grabbing Obito's hand. "Wait, Tomoko-chan!" Then it was really skedaddling out of there, so to speak, since Obito's frantic hand-waving during the whole spectacle was a sign that we needed privacy.

And no, whatever you're thinking of, get it out of your head. Now.

Friends always needed help when things happened.

* * *

Uchiha Obito wasn't sure whether to be surprised or accepting of Tomoko-chan's casual attitude. If anything, what really surprised him was how she immediately pulled him away from their friends, towards a place that he could only assume was good for some peace and quiet, never looking back.

Maybe that explained the uncertain doubt bubbling in his chest, because the tension laying into the air wasn't helping anything.

"We're here," Tomoko-chan said quietly.

He tried not to jump at the sound of her voice, only to look up from his sandals to blink.

Three stumps in the center clearing. The blue, kunai-shaped Memorial Stone. The mountain view.

"Tomoko-chan," he said softly, almost a whisper with the wind blowing in his face. "You took us to the Third Training Ground?"

The girl glanced at him before letting go of his hand and nodding, head turned up towards the sky. "It's the only place I could think of, Obito. Since I don't think anyone uses it at this time, and…" Tomoko turned to him, scratching her cheek. "This was where Team Minato came together. I kinda wanted to honor that with everything that went on lately."

Obito blinked.

 _Oh…yeah, huh?_ He looked around, already breaking out in an uneasy smile. The afternoon sun seemed almost welcoming with the gesture. "Th-that's true, huh?" Obito chuckled, reaching over to rub the back of his head, hoping she didn't catch the cracking of his voice. "Thanks, Tomoko-chan."

The civilian girl simply inclined her head at him, worry already lining her face. Uh oh. "Obito…"

He tried not to fumble, but instead found himself rooted to the ground. "Wh-what?"

Tomoko sighed before reaching over to grab his hand again, gently tugging him over to a nearby tree. Obito tried not to stumble and instead found himself being pulled along, almost tripping on a tree root before standing under the cool shade. The wind did help alleviate some of the shameful heat flooding him, but the situation was still what it was. He gulped.

 _Is this the prelude to the storm or something?_

"Obito…" Tomoko-chan sighed again, letting go of his hand to instead take a few steps to stand in front of him, inclining her head. "Is there something wrong? What can I do for you?"

"I…" Words were leaving him, and not in the good way. Obito was at least hoping the panic wasn't showing on his face. "I…"

Tomoko-chan stared at him sympathetically, stepping back. Did she notice? "Just take your time, Obito," she said softly. "We don't have to talk if you don't feel like it."

 _She noticed._

"N-No, Tomoko-chan!" The vehement yell surprised him just as much as her, because both of them ended up jumping. When did the adrenaline start running? "I-I need to talk to you about this! About…" he faltered, closing his only eye with shame. "About…"

A soft breath sounded, and Obito already knew it wasn't his. "Kannabi?" Tomoko filled in with the same soft voice.

 _Wait, wha—_

Obito snapped his eye open only to see the girl smile almost wryly. "Kakashi told me his side of the story this morning. And I'm guessing you want to tell me yours?"

"Yeah…" the tension was still there, but not as heavy anymore. Obito breathed. "Yeah…but not just Kannabi."

"…?"

 _She doesn't know…_

Obito fumbled again, trying to find some way to voice his thoughts. At least, find a way that wasn't what his subconscious had in mind.

 _Why is this so difficult…!_

Tomoko looked at him, worry in her eyes. "Obito?"

"It's just…" Obito threw his hand up in the air, already hating the thoughts running through his head, but the words were already leaving him.

" _Why aren't you looking at me in the eye anymore?"_

It was as if Obito had taken a metaphorical hammer and thrown it at the girl, because Tomoko immediately lurched back, turning white. "Wh-what?" she said breathlessly. "O-Obito, wh—"

But the words were already spilling out for all their worth as fire started running through his veins like he was burning. "Ever since we came back from Kannabi Bridge, it's as if you've been avoiding me, Tomoko-chan!" Obito shook his head, already feeling frustration bubble up in his throat. "Not as many hugs, a lack of your usual music, and you've been backing away just like that!"

The girl's eyes were now as wide as saucers.

He wasn't even sure when he started yelling, but it was coming out and he didn't know how to _stop._ Everything was spilling out, and he couldn't put a sock in it because he didn't have one. "Why are you not looking at me like before? Why are you not treating me the same way anymore? Am I not your friend anymore? All because…" A lump found itself in his throat as the idea was already making his eyes start to burn. "Because of…of…" He waved his only hand in the air, trying not to cry. "Because of _this_?"

A sharp gasp. "Ohmigod, Obito, _no!_ " was all he heard before a force barrelled into his chest just as his vision started to blur. The pain barely registered as Obito found himself gasping for breath, his back colliding with the tree behind him.

 _Wh…what?_

"No, Obito…no, nonono, _no_. It's not that…it's not that at all…"

Something warm was covering his front. Obito looked down with his right eye, only to nearly take a step back at the sight of a black head of hair resting against his shoulder, accompanied by the feeling of something wet.

 _Oh kami, d-did I…_

Tomoko pulled away before he could respond, shaking her head while swiping a hand over her eyes. Then, she looked up at him, tear stains already on her face as a shaky smile greeted him. "I-It's not _you_ , Obito…it's not, okay? It's _me_. It's my fault."

"Wh-What?" Obito breathed, already starting to feel the air knocked out of him.

This was different. Something was wrong.

Tomoko shook her head, shoulders shaking as her blue eyes turned glassy. "I-I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable like that…I didn't intend to make you feel bad." She shuddered, hands immediately going up to clutch her Wayfinder necklace. "It's just…it's just _me_ …not knowing what to do when seeing you like this."

He blinked. "Huh?"

Tomoko hung her head, no longer meeting his eyes as she shivered again. "Wh-when you came back from Kannabi, I-I just didn't know what to do…what to say, all because one of my best friends had just lost his _goddamn left arm and eye!_ "

Obito tried not to lurch back, but still found himself blinking because Tomoko-chan just cursed. The civilian just _cursed_.

And even then, Tomoko continued, her voice shaking. "I-I was happy to see you _alive_ , don't get me wrong, but…but…" A whimper left her. "I-I couldn't just say, " _Everything will be okay,_ " because that's just goddamn bullshit right now…! O-Or just go on and pretend that nothing happened! Y-You were _hurt_ , and I was just fumbling inside on _how_ to help you! I couldn't look you in the eye because I was afraid I would do something wrong! That I would hurt you! I-I just…I just…"

Tomoko let go of her necklace to instead jump and bury her face into his right shoulder, arms wrapping around his torso like a vice. "I'm sorry, Obito. I'm sorry for making you feel like that."

Everything hit him like a large bucket of ice water.

As if to mock him, Kakashi's words from so long ago came back to his head.

' _Obito died by rockfall, Rin got stabbed, Minato-sensei…got impaled, a-and I apparently got killed by an enemy.'_

The realization was quick.

 _Tomoko-chan saw me die._

That was all it took for Obito to return the hug fiercely with the one arm he had left, shaking his head. "Tomoko-chan, Tomoko-chan, T-Tomoko-chan, don't cry…!" The apologies couldn't leave his throat because it was already closing up. "D-Don't cry…!"

The sudden wetness dotting his jacket wasn't helping. "I-I can't just…just do that, y'know!" The civilian whimpered again. "It's kinda too late for that…!"

He was already sinking to his knees, bringing his friend down with him as he buried his face into the shoulder of her blouse. "O-Oh man…" Tears were coming to him too. "Kami…"

"Uwaaaaah…"

Obito shuddered before clutching Tomoko even tighter, shaking his head. "Tomoko-chan…I'm sorry," he choked finally, voice scratching his throat. "I'm sorry."

"D-Don't apologize, Obito!" Tomoko's voice was almost loud in his ears despite the sobs cutting through the sound. "I-It's not your…It's not your—!" She hiccupped.

The dam burst.

They both proceeded to hug one another and cry.

Obito didn't know how long they knelt on the grass like that, underneath the tree shade, but they both seemed to be setting each other off over and over before anything could really be accomplished or even said.

It was only when the air started turning a little cold that he finally had the strength to pull away, emotional strength almost completely sapped in exchange for a small smile. "W-Well, that could've gone better."

Tomoko-chan smiled back, red rimming her eyes as she used her hands to wipe at her face again. "Y-Yeah…fair enough…I-I'm sorry for crying on you."

Obito shook his head, chuckling wryly. "I'm sorry for putting you in a bad spot. It's been rough for all of us."

"I can see that," Tomoko said, almost forlorn as she finally looked up at him, her eyes darting between making eye contact and staring at—

 _Oh._ Obito raised what was left of his left arm, smiling sheepishly. "It…it doesn't hurt as much, if that's what you're thinking."

Tomoko went silent, instead raising a hand towards the limb. Not enough to fully touch it, but be in reaching distance. She paused before making eye contact, blue eyes misty. "C-Could I—"

"If you want," Obito said duly, already resigned to the incoming questions. "J-Just not too much, please."

Tomoko nodded before carefully touching his upper arm, and Obito almost flinched from how _soft_ the touch was. It wasn't searching, like Ayukawa-sensei's prognosis yesterday, or tight, like Rin's grip from this morning. This touch was gentle, almost ticklish, with how the civilian prodded his left shoulder with her hand, before sliding down and stopping at where his sleeve tied things off to cover the bandages.

It was _caring_.

A moment of silent passed again.

"…I'm sorry, Obito," Tomoko said finally, letting her hand fall. "I-I can't trust myself to say something — heck, really anything — else but that because I'm just _terrified_ of making things worse, but…" she shook her head before lurching forward and burying her face into his jacket once more, arms going around his middle. "I'm sorry, Obito. I'm sorry."

Obito sucked in a breath to instead reach over with his remaining hand, resting his palm on the girl's head. It wasn't exactly the first thing he wanted to hear, but he would take it. "…Th-there's nothing to be sorry about when it's not your fault, Tomoko-chan. What happened to me wasn't your fault." Unintentionally, a chuckle left him. "A guy caught me off guard, but at least I'm one-arming it all."

Another moment of silent.

"Obito," was the deadpan mumble.

"Yes?"

"Please tell me you didn't make a _pun_ out of your situation." Tomoko raised her head from his jacket, only for Obito to blink at the large pout covering her face. "Because I swear I could've heard, "one-arming it all," when all you need is lots of huggles and music from me."

Obito didn't know whether to blink or laugh. And the pun wasn't even intended. "…Did you just say _huggles_?"

"I meant what I said," Tomoko said firmly before proceeding to make a burrow for herself out of his jacket. "…Ninja," was the suspicious mumble that followed.

Obito took the latter option and threw his head back to laugh loudly, the sound for once not forced. He reached up to touch her shoulder. "You still stay with us anyways," he mused.

"…Yes," Tomoko agreed. "Yes, I do. Stay with you, I mean. And I don't plan on leaving you or Kakashi or Rin. No matter what. Never ever. You're stuck with me until the end."

If it wasn't the time for his heart to swell in happiness, it certainly was now. Obito laughed again to hide the first signs of tears in his eye, the air lighter as he tried to gasp for air. "Thank you, Tomoko-chan," he said finally, patting the girl's head. "Thank you."

"Of course, Obito." Tomoko pulled away to beam up at him before standing up and tugging at his hand. "Do you want to head back now, or—wait," she paused, loosening her grip on his hand to blink. "Do you still want to talk?"

 _Now I can see how Bakashi started to like you, Tomoko-chan._

Obito smiled before leaning back against the nearby tree with a soft, hoarse chuckle. "Can we?"

Tomoko was already nodding eagerly before sitting down on the grass scooting over, not enough to lean against his left side, but enough for reaching distance. "Do you want me to start things off, or do you?"

"L-Let me then, Tomoko-chan," Obito said, before closing his eye and taking a breath. Half of the weight on his chest was gone, but the emotional exhaustion was still there, lingering in his head. He then took the new few minutes to regulate his breathing, trying to form some script or line of thought that would be coherent. Tomoko stayed quiet, but her presence was enough. Then with a final sigh, he opened his eye to stare at her. "Wh-where should I start?"

Tomoko blinked. "Maybe with the bridge?"

Obito held back a wince. _Straight to it. Okay then._

Tomoko seemed to have noticed what happened before flushing an embarrassed pink, hands thrown in the air. "Y-You don't have to take my suggestion if you don't want to, Obito! This is your thing, so if I'm making you uncomfortable, please let me know!"

"T-Tomoko-chan, it's fine!" Great, now he was getting kinda embarrassed too. "Just—" he breathed in slowly. "Give me a minute."

Tomoko immediately closed her mouth.

Obito breathed again. "Well, I-I'll just go with the short version."

"Okay," Tomoko said quietly.

Obito leaned back against the tree a little more. "…The bridge did end up going a full-out ' _Boom_ ' like we all wanted. Basically, complete success. It…It was just…" he tried to push the images of the blood out of his head. "It was only on the way home that we had trouble."

"Obito," he tried not to jump at the sound of his name, and looked to the side only to make eye contact with sympathetic blue eyes. Tomoko inclined her head while lightly touching his left shoulder. "You don't have to go into all the details if you don't want to. Not to mention, confidentiality and classified information."

"I-I know that," he said firmly, shaking his head. "But I'm going to try anyways. I-I need to get this out."

Tomoko blinked, doubt swirling in her eyes, before letting her hand and the subject drop.

Obito breathed again. "A-Apparently, even when we destroyed the bridge, Iwagakure shinobi nearby noticed the explosion and…" he gulped, the memory of the glares running through his mind. "W-Welp, they weren't exactly happy. We ended up running, all of us, while Kakashi's ninken served as a distraction." Obito didn't miss the spark of recognition in Tomoko's eyes at the mention of Kakashi's summons. He went on. "I-It worked for a while until they started catching up. It was…wait a minute," Obito blinked before reaching into his jacket pocket, feeling for a moment before finding a grip on the star.

"Obito…?"

Tomoko's eyes widened as soon as he pulled out the blue-orange Wayfinder to hold up towards the sky. "Your lucky charms came in handy, Tomoko-chan," Obito said softly, a crooked smile coming up on his face. "Saved all of Team Minato, really, from being smears on the grass."

The same blue eyes darted between him and the charm, the civilian's mouth falling open.

"But…" Obito lowered his hand to clench the star tightly. "There were too many to hold off. K-Kakashi lost his eye first, covering me. That's…that's how I got my Sharingan." He didn't miss how Tomoko tensed up near him. "A-And then, when Rin was healing him and I was covering them both, a guy snuck up on me and…well," he paused, raising his left side. The missing appendage past the elbow was enough to take in. Obito shook the remains of his left arm with a grim smile. " _That_ happened."

The last thing Obito was expecting was for big, pearly tears to bubble in Tomoko's eyes again. "Oh, Obito…" she covered her mouth with her hands.

Obito didn't even have the emotional strength to laugh at that point, dropping the grim look for a small smile. "I'm grateful I'm alive, Tomoko-chan, don't worry. It…" he paused again, pocketing the Wayfinder charm once more. "It was because of this arm though, that we had to retreat. And then—" his throat was closing up at the memory, but Obito tried again. "And then—"

Tomoko-chan was already putting a soft hand on his shoulder, carefully wiping at her eyes in the process with her other hand. "The whole, "Kakashi of the Sharingan," thing happened?" she filled in gently.

"Yeah…yeah…" Obito closed his eyes, putting as much willpower as he could muster into keeping the tear ducts dry. "I-I don't know if Kakashi told you, Tomoko-chan, but…but he was willing to sacrifice himself."

The warmth on his left shoulder immediately left him as another gasp rang in the air. "Wh-what?"

Obito threw back his head to laugh softly. "It's ridiculous, huh? There was no way in _hell_ I could let that happen. Rin and I agreed on it, really. And after everything Judai-san told us…" He shook his head vigorously, not even caring how the straps of his goggles were scratching the sides of his neck. "There was no way. We all promised you that we'd come home. And…and we made it home." Despite the talk, Obito decided to omit the part where he yelled at Kakashi about Tomoko's feelings. It wasn't exactly the right time to say it, and the girl had already worried enough. He raised his right hand only to clench his fist. "But…but…"

As soon as his right hand started shaking, a small, petite hand reached over to grip his. Obito didn't miss how it was shuddering while holding onto him. "Now you don't know how to move on?" Tomoko said in the same soft tone, the sound almost airy. "You don't know how to move forward?"

Obito nodded, unfurling his fist to grip Tomoko's hand in return. "I-I don't exactly have _two_ eyes or arms anymore, Tomoko-chan. A-And I kinda broke my promise to you and Kushina-san about everyone coming back _uninjured_ …" He shook his head. "I-I just…I don't even know why I'm telling you this, Tomoko-chan, because you're a civilian and all, and I wouldn't be surprised if you're scared shitless about this, but…" Obito huffed another breath, the amount of air not even something he cared about anymore. "I-I just don't know what to do! What I _can do!_ I-I'm not…" He tried not to choke again, but the effort was weighing on him. "I-I'm not…"

 _I don't know if I can be a ninja anymore. If I can be_ _ **Hokage**_ _anymore._

Warm arms encircled his neck, and Obito blinked as soon as his forehead landed into a warm shoulder. "Obito…"

 _Huh?_

"Obito, Obito, Obito," Tomoko-chan continued to hum his name softly, a hand gently untangling some knots in his hair. "Take a few deep breaths, okay? Follow my lead."

He paused.

Tomoko inhaled. "Breathe in…"

He did. A few seconds passed.

A soft exhale followed. "Breathe out."

Obito did.

Tomoko-chan continued to run her fingers through his spiked hair, and the close distance let him feel her soft smile. "Feeling a little better?"

He only had the strength to nod.

Tomoko-chan let out a soft sigh of relief before resorting to petting his head, an awkward sort of tension in her shoulders. "I…I don't know what exactly to say in this situation because I'm _not_ a ninja, Obito. I wish I could, sometimes, but I'm not." For some reason, Obito was expecting that response. Probably because of knowing the civilian for so long, or just how honest she could be. What he wasn't expecting was for Tomoko-chan to pull away from the hug and look at him fiercely, a kind of fire in her blue eyes. "But it's okay to not _feel_ okay right now. You went through a lot, and now you're _here._ You're _alive_ , and with me and Kushina-nee and everyone else back in Konoha, and not buried underneath some kind of rock. That's something to remember, and it can be a lot to take in."

He blinked. "Y-Yeah…"

And…was that understanding in her eyes?

Tomoko smiled before pulling him into yet another hug, brushing a hand through his hair before he could entertain the idea more. "And because you're alive, it's not like everything is over. There's other ways to be a ninja, even without an eye or arm."

Obito inhaled sharply from the shock before trying to speak. "H-How do you know that, Tomoko-chan?"

Tomoko paused, her hand stopping with the motion, before huffing a soft breath through her nose. "Call it a combination of a feeling and reading lots of books in the library." And as soon as the pause ended, the girl was brushing his hair again, distracting Obito from his current thought process. "Hand signs, for example, don't always need two hands. You could easily do something with just one."

Obito blinked away the first signs of tears. "R-Really?"

"Minato-san does it too, doesn't he? Hence his Jounin title? All of his fast teleportations must have started somewhere." Tomoko pulled away a bit to smile at him, and the glint in her eyes was soft, almost knowing. "And there's Papa and Uncle Sakumo too, Obito. There's already some people you can go to for help on this."

He found himself slowly grinning back. He…he actually had a chance. Even if someone might say otherwise. But before Obito could stop himself, the depressing words were already leaving his mouth. "Yeah…yeah…though I have no clue on how the Clan will handle this…this whole mess."

 _Who would want to take in a one-armed Uchiha with just one Sharingan?_

The last thing Obito was expecting was for a frown to show up on Tomoko's face. "Obito," and then his cheeks were being squished as the girl's eyebrows furrowed in clear discontent.

 _What?_

"Don't worry about the Uchiha Clan right now." She rested her forehead against his, and he was too frozen to respond. "You're a _hero,_ Obito. You, along with the rest of Team Minato, blew up Kannabi Bridge, a place that was so important to the enemies plaguing Konoha. You came back from such a tough mission, _alive_. That's the important thing." Tomoko exhaled softly, and the close distance allowed him to feel the warmth of her breath. "You're here, you completed your mission, and you're _safe and sound._ You're _alive_ , breathing the same air as me, and you're _here._ "

Tomoko-chan pulled away to stare at him with warm blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter what the Uchiha Clan says. The fact that you're alive right now is the most important thing that no one can take away from you. Not the Clan, not even me. It was all _you_." The girl squeezed his cheeks softly. "Don't forget that, okay? And if the Clan says anything, you don't have to worry about someone taking you in. You'll _always_ have a home at Nagareboshi. Papa, Mama, Uncle Sakumo, heck, even Kakashi and I wouldn't mind another house-mate."

The tears were already bubbling in his eyes again as he nodded, full grin on his face.

Fugaku's face wasn't even in a blip in his head anymore.

"Yeah…yeah…"

Tomoko hummed appreciatively before wrapping her arms around his neck for another hug.

* * *

Despite a gut feeling in his chest saying otherwise, Kakashi found himself tapping his foot almost impatiently while in another clothing store. Rin was looking around again with Guy, but all he felt like doing was heading outside and not dealing with this "new clothes"-smell that was only succeeding in making him antsy.

It had been almost 2 hours, so where was Tomoko and Obito?

Nothing should've happened…right?

His question was soon answered when the nearby doors creaked open, the soft tinkle of bells following.

"K-Kakashi? Rin-chan? Guy-kun? Are you guys in here?"

 _Tomoko_.

He was already standing tall to quickly walk over in the direction of the sound, passing through racks and racks of clothes before laying eyes on her.

The slight tinge of red rimming hers and Obito's eyes didn't give him the best of feelings.

Instead of jumping on the first thought he had, he sighed. "Let me guess. Don't ask?"

Tomoko and Obito glanced at each other before nodding immediately. Kakashi didn't miss how Tomoko let go of his teammate's arm in the process.

Kakashi sighed again. "Do we still need to get more clothes, Obito, Tomoko?"

For once, Obito was the one to speak up, blinking owlishly. "Uh, sure?" Kakashi noted the soft crack in the Uchiha's voice, but let it drop again for the sake of keeping up the pleasantries. "I mean, did you guys find anything while we were gone?"

"Hn," was his answer, and Kakashi turned around. "Rin! Guy! Did you guys find anything?"

"J-Just a minute, Kakashi!" The sound of fumbling followed before footsteps rang through the store, and Rin and Guy emerged from the aisles. Surprisingly, Guy wasn't carrying everything for once, only handling the large jackets and occasional shinobi gear while Rin was holding all the light articles. The medic puffed for a moment before glancing at the group and beaming. "We have some things. I think this is Obito's size?"

She fumbled with the clothes in her arms before holding out a navy hoodie. Obito inclined his head before taking a step forward, eyes wide at the orange accents on the cloth. With a closer look, the hoodie looked like a near replica of Obito's current jacket, only with asymmetrical sleeves, the left being significantly longer than the right. "Is this…?"

Rin smiled around the load in her arms. "We would just have to bandage up your left side, but the fabric is soft, Obito. It should be easy to pull on and off. And that way, you can still preserve your old jacket's spirit!"

Obito stared at the garment in his hand, eye darting between it, Rin, and everyone else in the room.

"Obito-kun?" Guy started quietly, his usual cheery voice toned down.

Obito blinked before looking up, something smoldering in his eyes. "This is great. Thanks, Rin, Guy."

Tomoko blinked before reaching into her skirt pocket and pulling out a wallet. "Do you want to go pay now, Obito, or try those on first and keep looking?"

The Uchiha glanced at Kakashi, and he shrugged. "Whatever works for you. We have time today."

"…You sure about that?" Obito interjected, mouth in a thin, doubtful line. "Wouldn't the Third send some kind of ANBU after us by now—"

" _Nope."_ And then Tomoko was in-between them both, hands outstretched to keep them separated. If Kakashi didn't know any better, this was an echo of Team Minato's early training sessions. "Mama chewed Hokage-sama out, so _nope._ We're _not_ thinking about Hokage-sama right now."

Kakashi frowned. "But Tomoko—"

The girl frowned. " _Nope_! There's been enough negativity in the past few days. So," she gestured to with her outstretched hands. " _Nope!_ Hokage-sama is _fine._ We are _fine._ Nothing bad should be happening." Tomoko glanced at him with fire in her blue eyes. Kakashi found a shiver running up his spine from the likeness to Aunt Hikari alone.

" _Nothing at all."_ Tomoko accentuated finally.

 _That's some strong denial._

Guy threw his head back and laughed. "How positively youthful of you, Tomoko-chan!"

Rin giggled as soon as Obito turned away to snort.

Kakashi blinked, sighed, then walked over to push Tomoko's arms down and grab her hand. "Alright, alright, I get it," he muttered dryly. "Let's just get this shopping done already."

Tomoko just beamed in return.

Kakashi quietly noted how she didn't let go of his hand, even when finding and buying things for everyone, until they got back to the cafe.

* * *

 **Tomoko-chan, are you sure about this?**

 _Huh?_ I found myself pausing while tying the back of my kimono obi in front of the bathroom mirror. _About what, Hisako?_

 **Hmmm, how to put this?** My other self proceeded to rub her right thumb and index finger together, random thought bubbles popping up and disappearing with the notion. **I know concerts are your thing, dear** —

 _Hence why I'm going with the Sailor Moon Kimono Dress for concerts right now, Hisako._

 **Not the point.** Hisako sighed before grabbing a thought to reshape it into a tiny Shadow Heartless. Why she chose a Heartless of all things to make, I wasn't sure. The little thing proceeded to squirm anyways. Urgh. Looked and seemed slimy enough. **Anyways, I know I don't question you a lot on this stuff, dear, but the war's not over yet. You still possibly have to deal with Madara sooner or later** —

Oh dear. That was why the Heartless was there, wasn't it.

 _Hisako._ I reached for the nearest hair ribbon, only to blink at the blue color and put it back. _I kinda don't want to think about Madara right now._

My other self paused. **Why? You know the next thing in the timeline now is Rin's possible kidnapping and forced creation as the Three-Tails Jinchuriki. Not to mention, the obviously strong denial game you were playing back in the clothes store at the thought of the Hokage. Is it because** —

 _Hisako._

She immediately went quiet.

I finally found the white hair ribbon I was looking for, and proceeded to tie up my right hair strand in the usual bow. _Could you hear me out?_

 **…You know I always will, dear. I know how you think. So, don't worry.**

 _Thank you, Hisako._ I took a breath before glancing over myself. _Thing is…I guess I'm being a bit selfish right now. Not thinking about those things, I mean. Madara, Rin-chan's eventual status as a Jinchuriki, all of it._

Hisako immediately squashed the squirming Shadow in her hands to blink. **Is it because of Kannabi, Tomoko-chan?**

 _Not just Kannabi, Hisako._ I breathed in and out again. _Just the fact that…that…_

 **Tomoko-chan, your hands are shaking.**

I blinked, then raised my hands enough so my kimono sleeves would slide down my arms. And sure enough, my hands were shaking, almost violently, might I add, and I gripped them tightly for the sake of making it stop. I took another breath.

 _Team Minato is_ _ **home**_ _, Hisako. They're okay, they're alive, and they're…_

 **'They're still suffering,' right?**

I took another breath before letting my hands fall. _I have to give something back, Hisako. Back to them, my friends who did more than Vy ever did and came back. To my friends, who still have hell to tread through as ninja. I don't want to ruin the moment with the idea of Hokage-sama looking into our shared memories again or Madara. I just want to enjoy this while it lasts._

My other self sighed softly before taking another thought bubble and forming Wayward Wind, Ventus's Keyblade. Despite the reverse grip, Hisako didn't seem to mind, swinging it for a moment before nodding and letting it fade away into wisps of memory. **I understand, Tomoko-chan.** The reply was soft, motherly even. **And I'm proud of you.**

I blinked while reaching over to put a hand on the bathroom doorknob. _For what?_

 **You're being more selfish. I was worried that you'd go on Vy's path again, and worry yourself sick to the point of forgetting about yourself. Being too selfless and all.** Hisako smiled. **This just proves that you're learning. And I'm proud of you for that.**

My breath caught in my throat. _Hisako, why does it seem like you're…_

 **What?**

 _Why does your voice make it sound like this is one of the last things you'll say to me?_

Hisako smiled quietly. **You're just imagining things, dear.**

 _Hisako…_

My other self shook her head, laughing softly. The grin she was giving off eased off some of the worry, at least. **Sorry about that, I was getting philosophical for a moment. Guess your memories of Leo rubbed off on me.**

 _Hisako, then—_

 **I love you, Tomoko-chan. I always will. Now go out there and give your friends the greatest concert you can offer, okay?**

And before I knew it, my other self softly closed the door to her side of the library, leaving me to myself, the bathroom door being the only barrier between the tiny room and the rest of the house.

 _Hisako…_

My other self didn't answer. She was probably long gone, doing something else in the library.

With a sigh, I twisted the door only to face a familiar green dress. I looked up, and met Mama's eyes, warm and understanding.

"Ready to go, Tomoko-chan?" she said quietly.

I allowed myself another, deeper sigh.

Hisako probably needed to think on something. She did have to clean up a lot of my mental messes during Kannabi, after all.

"Yeah, Mama," I replied, already picking a song from the library in my head. "Is the food already out and ready?"

"With Sakumo-kun ready to serve the team and your Papa ready at the cello to start anytime," Mama finished, and it was only at that moment I noticed her twirl her violin bow. The soft rosewood almost glistened in the evening light, and I found myself smiling. "Let's go, hm?"

Mama offered her hand.

I took it.

"Let's give them a good concert, Mama."

"Let's do it."

We walked towards the door together, opening it and heading down into the cafe. Once the spotlights started shining on us, I tried not to focus on the stares of my friends while heading to the stage.

The grand piano waited in the center of the cafe, almost sparkling in glee as soon as I neared, and Mama let go of my hand as soon as we were standing on the stage itself.

I picked up a nearby microphone stand, carried it over to where the piano was, and lowered it so that it would be level with my sitting height. Then it was sitting down myself, taking the time to breathe for another few seconds.

It was about time to show them, my Team Minato, how they were the _Spice_ I needed in my new life.

I pressed the first keys, and around the climax, started singing. Just for them.

" _I don't need a single thing;_

 _I don't need,_

 _Expensive things,_

 _Or flashy jewelry._

 _Let's gather around the dinner table,_

 _Setting spaces for,_

 _Yesterday's mistakes,_

 _And uncertain tomorrows._

 _Y'know, I don't need a thing;_

 _I don't need,_

 _Exquisite flavors,_

 _Or fancy presentation._

 _Even if the taste of tears,_

 _Is salty –_

 _In the end,_

 _If you can still smile,_

 _That's spice."_

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : I have to start this section off with a huge apology because I did not mean for this chapter to take so long. School was a lot to get through, and I _still_ have finals in two weeks, but it doesn't change the fact that everyone had to wait a little over a month to get this, and I'm sorry.

Another reason why this took so long is because of the specific talk between Obito and Tomoko. Losing an eye and arm can be very real things that can happen in real life, and I wanted to be as respectful as possible to the people who had this happen to them. Also a lot of time went in my trying not to be ableist, since I've talked enough with Lang and Beta from _Catch Your Breath_ to have a clue in how ableism can really get to someone. Now, I'm a cisfemale, allistic, neurotypical, demi-heteroromantic, and demisexual person, so I can't say I fully understand the things others go through. That doesn't mean I'm not going to try educating myself on these subjects for the sake of respecting those that struggle with these very real problems.

So, as a full announcement, from this chapter onwards, flashbacks will not be in the _italics and underline_ formatting I've had before, instead in just italics, just to be simple and sweet. I'm actually editing everything else right now for the sake of keeping up this new formatting, since the old one was not that inclusive for those with visual impairments, and editing everything right now takes a lot of time out of a schedule I need to keep on track with college life as an undergrad.

And, well, that's really it from my end. Nonetheless, I have to give the usual, and heartfelt as always, thanks to **everyone** who reviewed, favorited, and followed _Civilian Pianist_ up until this point. You all know who you are.

As of today, November 29th, 2017, CP has **975** reviews, **1,402** favorites, and **1,675** followers! Thank you all so much. :)

This is T, signing out to handle the rest of this Fall Quarter and brainstorm Chapter 49!


	55. Chapter 49: Revealing the Heart Inside

_Disclaimer_ : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is HollowRiku — Moisé Nieto's cover of _Roxas's Theme_ from _Kingdom Hearts 2_ , specifically of the Piano Collections version. Considering how the last chapter ended off on a note concerning Hisako, I wanted to cover that soft tension again, especially since Hisako is essentially Tomoko's Nobody and the subject matter covered in this chapter. An alternative cover is the collaboration between Taylor Davis and Lara, this time with violin incorporated in the mix, in the honor of a certain violinist mother. :)

On the other hand, for those of you who want a more cheerful theme, I've found that the 12th ending of _Naruto Shippuden, For You_ by Azu is the best fit, since the translated lyrics actually coincide with the thoughts of a certain silver-haired ninja that we all know so well here. ;) The original song or the shorter piano cover done by PRINTGAKUFU is perfect, for the quiet tones the chapter calls for.

Finally, the song that is mentioned/played in-story near the end of the chapter is from _Toritori Violin_ , where they play a violin/piano/cello co-op cover of the _Naruto Shippuden_ soundtrack, _while_ cosplaying as Minato, Kushina, and Naruto! First, the choice is to highlight my recent returning to writing. Second, I wanted to incorporate this kind of real life-collaboration song for a while, and since a certain violinist hasn't gotten a lot of spotlight, I wanted to highlight her performance here. :)

 _ **Warning**_ : There is a copious amount of romance and teenage _floundering_ in this chapter, which is apparently long overdue since the end of Kannabi. I hope you can bear with me, because the characters somehow came up at the forefront again, to where I was wondering _what the heck_ I was doing while writing, and it's only thanks to the feedback of a good friend that it's still here due to plot relevance. You have been forewarned.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 49: Revealing the Heart Inside_

Morning was something I had to get used to very quickly, especially when it came to running a family cafe with Mama and Papa. Even if Vy didn't like getting up early, my new life as Tomoko seemed to have it down pretty quickly, with the sunlight being my alarm clock.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop the morning after a huge shopping trip being a somewhat sleepy one. To clarify, 'sleepy' being me not even being fully awake, just…floating. Half-asleep, half-awake, that kind of thing.

Getting up was a slower process than usual. Even Hisako was audibly snoring in her part of the mental library, sounding like my old Dad after a terribly long day at work. Maybe that explained part of my own sluggishness, but it didn't change the fact that by the time I got to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face, my deadpan expression was obvious. Along with the massive bedhead of tangled black hair.

I sighed, then got along with my usual morning routine. This time, an orange hair ribbon had caught my eye, so I tied my usual right hair strand with that before slipping out of my nightgown for a more comfortable change of clothes. Skirts were strangely becoming something I liked wearing more often, probably because of letting my legs feel the fresh air on warm days. Along with a simple airy blouse, it all worked out in making my body wake up.

Hence, walking outside the bathroom after getting ready and taking in my home.

After everything yesterday, Rin-chan and Obito had gone back to their individual apartments, "to start cleaning up and getting everything back in place after coming home", they said. So the house felt a bit more quiet, aside from Papa's usual exaggerated snores and Uncle Sakumo's quiet breathing. The sunlight was also gently flowing from the nearby windows, illuminating the family room and outside patio with warmth that was almost common of springtime.

I allowed myself a sigh before going over to the kitchen. Thankfully, there weren't any dishes left in the sink, so Mama or Papa must've washed them last night. Meaning there was more than enough space to make breakfast again.

We had already finished the porridge yesterday, so what would be good…?

 **Morning, Tomoko-chan…!** Hisako's yawn jolted me out of my thoughts, and I found myself blinking.

 _Good morning, Hisako._

 **What'cha doing…?** My other self absently pushed away a floating book to glance into my side of the library, observing the various bubbles flying through the air with a raised eyebrow. **Breakfast again? You just cooked yesterday, dear.** Her baritone voice, originally sleepy, was now tinged with confusion.

 _Have to do something, Hisako._ I opened a cabinet to check for ingredients. _And the entire house is back in business, so why not?_

 **…Dear.** Hisako sighed. **You just put on one of the longest concerts ever last night, had a large shopping trip before that, and helped what I think is all of Team Minato with their various issues after Kannabi. Couldn't you just take a break?**

I was already pulling out a mixing bowl before responding. _I don't see you stopping me._

 **…I'd like to.** Hisako sighed again, hands on her hips. **But I know you, Tomoko-chan. When you put your mind to something, barely anyone can.**

I smiled while taking out the milk. _Pancakes aren't too bad anyways, Hisako._

 **You** _ **really**_ **like pancakes, huh?** Hisako smiled wryly back. **Need me to pull out any recipes from the books?**

 _Nah, I think I'm good._ I broke a few eggs into the bowl to beat with a nearby whisk. _Just watch my work and tell me if it looks like I'm about to mess up, okay? Even if sweets are my shtick._

 **The guardian role again, hm?** Hisako chuckled. **Okay, dear. Start with adding the sugar and milk once the eggs are properly beaten.**

 _Got it._

This process of Hisako's quiet instructions along with my handiwork continued for a while. I don't know when, but at one point, I started humming to make up for the lack of any singing practice. Even without any tune in mind, my memory filled it in, making the air all the warmer when the stove ignited to heat the frying pan.

I sprayed a bit of oil, and then started pouring in the first spoon of batter.

 **Give it about 2-3 minutes on each side, Tomoko-chan.** Hisako adjusted her glasses while flipping through the pages of a book. **Only scrape at the edges with the spatula until it's ready.**

 _Alrighty then…_ The batter was finally starting to take on that circle shape as it started to bubble. _1 alligator, 2 alligator, 3 alligator, 4 alligator_ —

 **Tomoko-chan, please don't** _ **actually**_ **count off the seconds with alligators. You're giving me** _ **one**_ **too many friends for company.** As if on cue, the mental snap of a jaw was enough to clue me in, and I winced.

 _Sorry, Hisako._

 **At least you have an active imagination.** My other self sighed exasperatedly while pushing away a reptile jaw. **Though, by the way? You might want to look behind you.**

 _Huh?_

And then arms wrapped around my waist, a chin landing on my shoulder. I immediately yelped, only to catch the brief whiff of pines, and found myself breathing a bit easier. "Oh my _god_ , Kakashi, you scared me!"

"Hm," my best friend grunted before fabric lightly brushed my neck. Did he have his mask on? "What are you making this time, Tomoko?"

I put a hand to my heart while keeping a hand on the frying pan. "The usual pancakes. We haven't had them in a while."

The batter sizzled, and once another two bubbles popped, I used the opportunity and what space I had to flip it over with the spatula. A soft creamy brown surface greeted me in return, and a smile came up on my face.

"That sounds…nice." The same fabric brushed my neck again, and I found myself shivering. Yep. That definitely felt like a mask-covered nose. "And it smells good."

 _ **Pfffffft.**_ **I don't think he's sniffing the** _ **pancakes**_ **…** Hisako snickered while mid-whack towards another alligator.

 _Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub._

I took a deep breath. "K-Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

Kakashi hummed again, tightening the hold he had on my waist while the same fabric nose brushed the junction between my neck and shoulder. "Just enjoying the atmosphere. Is that a problem?"

"N-No, it's not really a problem, but…" My beating heart was _not_ helping matters. Nor was my slowly-rising-in-pitch voice that was starting to rival Minnie Mouse. "But…uh…"

 _Where did_ _ **this**_ _come from?!_

To distract myself, I put away the first pancake on a nearby plate and started pouring the batter for the next one.

"But what?" And _why_ did Kakashi have to sound so _innocent_?! Was he actually _teasing_ me?!

" _Uuu_ ," I held back the urge to facepalm. "D-Do I have to say it?"

"You started it, Tomoko," he pointed out helpfully, his chin still on my shoulder. "And careful of the pancakes."

As if on cue, the batter bubbled with the faint scent of smoke, and I immediately turned my head to gape. "Aaah!" was the proper reaction here, and I had to witness Hisako bursting into laughter while trying to salvage what had happened. Thankfully, the side that the pancake was on was only slightly burnt, allowing me to cook the rest properly before putting it away and turning off the stove.

"Tomoko?" Kakashi paused, his grip loosening somewhat.

"K-Kakashi…" I gulped, only now registering the soft brush of his breath against my shoulder. "Y-You're kinda close. T-Too close for me to concentrate on cooking right now."

He grunted, discontented this time. "You do this most of the time though."

"O-okay, okay, I know I'm not one to talk, but at least I do it when you're _not_ busy—!" And _then_ I had to make the mistake of turning my head.

One silver eye was wide open and staring at me in clear surprise as heat rushed to my face. Warm breath fanned my cheeks, and I knew it wasn't mine, and the _mask…_

 _Oh no, oh no, ohno, ohno,_ _ **ohno**_ _._

"U-Uh, I…"

 _ **Pfffft**_ **. Cameras running now.**

 _HISAKO!_

Kakashi stared at me for a few more moments before exhaling shakily. "Oh," he said, and blinked that same eye before breathing in again. " _Oh_."

If not for the few centimeters of distance and his mask, we could've easily…!

The air turned almost hot with that realization.

I gulped. "Um, K-Kakashi? C-Could you—"

Kakashi blinked again before closing his eye, a solemn air around him. "Oh," he repeated, before tightening the grip on my waist and promptly burying his nose into my shoulder.

"Fwah!"

 _Uh, wha? Wha? Whaaaaaa?!_ My brain promptly short-circuited as my heart started running laps around my ribs. He felt so _warm_ …

With a shaky breath, I raised a hand (that I _hoped_ wasn't sweaty) to touch one of his still hanging on my waist, squeezing it. "K-Kakashi?"

"Sorry, Tomoko." His answer seemed almost breathy as his hand returned my grip tightly. "Just…just let me have this for a little bit. You can finish cooking later."

 _Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub._

I breathed in and out deeply in the hopes that he couldn't hear or feel my beating heart right now. "…Okay. But just for a bit. I don't know when Papa will be waking up, anyways."

Even if it was a hug…knowing my past Dad, _any_ father seeing this kind of position might take it the wrong way. Even if my heart was somewhat beating in protest.

"That's fine," Kakashi shook his head, silver spikes tickling my cheek in the process. His grip tightened once more, and the air turned back to the warmth that was easier to take in. "That's more than enough."

I turned back to the stove, trying to look somewhere else while attempting to control my heart. It was still beating like I was on a marathon run, and I unconsciously found myself fidgeting in what little space I had. This was still a hug, a gesture that I always liked, so then why…?

 **You're in love, dear.** Hisako said proudly. **That's what love does for you.**

 _E-Eh? Oh dear._ _Oh dear._ I tensed, heat flooding my face with the thought, just in time for Kakashi to notice.

"Tomoko?" His reply was soft, husky almost as he raised his nose from my shoulder, breath nearly scalding with how close it was.

I turned to him again, even with the red covering my face like flames. "K-Kakashi, I…"

He blinked at me, eye darting between making eye contact and…and…

 _Oh my god, he's looking at my mouth, isn't he?!_

I nervously licked my lips because they felt strangely chapped with all the tension right now.

Kakashi exhaled shakily. "Oh," he repeated for the fourth time, and a hand reached up to tug at his mask. The fabric immediately came down to his chin, letting me see Kakashi's face in full for the first time today, and even with his left eye closed, the diagonal scar was all the more obvious as he leaned in. "Tomoko?"

"Um, yes?" I breathed. If he moved in a bit more…

"Could I…" he paused, glancing away for a moment before looking back at me, and it was hard to miss the light pink dusting his face. "Could I…"

I put the spatula down onto the frying pan while fully turning around in the hug so that we would properly be facing each other. "Y-You mean…?"

 **Oh my** _ **god.**_ Hisako groaned. **Tomoko-chan…!**

"Ugh," Kakashi proceeded to facepalm, turning his head away while still keeping a grip on my waist. "Do I have to spell it out?"

Heat flooded my face even more than what I thought was previously possible. "I-I thought we were g-going to t-talk first…" My voice was already turning squeaky. "B-But, but…"

Kakashi moved his hand away to stare at me with a narrowed eye. "You're making this harder than it should be." Nonetheless, he sighed, the close distance letting his nose brush my exposed forehead through my bangs. _Oh dear._ "Could…Could I just kiss you then?"

 _Oh my dear god. He actually said it._

 **Sexual frustration can do that, dear.**

 _Hisako, I don't think it's actually_ _ **sexual**_ _frustration…_

"Tomoko." The call of my name threw me out of the mental conversation, and I blinked only to feel my breath catch in my throat with a calloused hand reaching up to touch my cheek. "Can I?"

I gulped. "Are you…Are you sure? I mean, Kakashi…I…I…" Unintentionally, I found myself looking away, the memory of a specific talk coming back to mind. I knew I couldn't mention Rin's name, especially now, just because it would be a betrayal of everything that we talked about before, but the situation at hand here was just so…so…

 _Aaaah!_

What in all _heck_ are you supposed to do when your best friend and apparent love interest asks to _kiss_ you?!

Past memories don't prepare you for the absolute _real_ thing!

 **Tomoko-chan, just say it, or I'm taking control here.**

 _Hisako, please don't._

 **You're seriously tempting me, though. Just letting you know.**

Dear lord, someone save me now.

"Tomoko, what is it?" The same hand on my cheek softly pushed, and I found myself looking up into that silver eye again. _Kakashi's_ eye. Despite the heat in the room and my own beating heart, all I could focus on was that eye, staring at me like there was nothing else in the world. Like it was just Kakashi and me.

When had anyone ever actually done that for me? For _Tomoko_ , and not _Vy_?

Kakashi leaned in again so that only our foreheads would be touching, never breaking eye-contact. His voice came out soft and dry all at once. "What is it that's bothering you _this_ time?"

 _Oh dear god._ I gulped again. "Just…just the idea th-that you…you…"

He blinked at me. "That I what?"

I tried to avert my eyes, only to find nothing else but him. His shoulder, his tank-top—basically anywhere I looked, it was something related to Kakashi. I ended up turning back to him while trying to find words. "Th-that you want to…to kiss _me_."

Kakashi stared at me for a moment before sighing, lightly bumping my forehead with his. "Do you see me doing this with _anyone else?_ " he drawled.

I inhaled to try finding an answer, only to blink and raise a blank. "Uhhhh, um." The lightbulb quickly turned on. "…Oh," was the sheepish whisper.

 **Where's the fast-forward button when you need one? Because this is painful. If I didn't know any better, this would be a Korean drama.**

 _Hisako, please don't. Please let me do this._

 **Why do you think I was only joking about the 'taking control' part? You're better than a Korean drama, dear. Now get back out there!**

I jumped in place from the whole mental push, only to gasp again. "Oh."

Kakashi only raised an eyebrow while rolling his eye. " _Oh_ ," he parroted, bumping my forehead again with a bit more force. Okay, _ow?_ Why— "Tomoko."

My breath caught in my throat again once his hand reached up to lightly trace the bottom of my lip. "Whatever you're thinking of right now, _stop_. Just stop, alright?" Words proceeded to leave me like a bullet train as soon as I made eye-contact again, and Kakashi frowned. "It's just you. _Always_ you. Even when I'm alone, even when I'm away from the village, trying to get a mission done, even when it's simple _training_ with Obito and Rin…!" He shook his head furiously. "It was always _you_ …"

 _Lubdub, lubdub, lubdub, lubdub,_ _ **lubdub.**_

I opened my mouth, only to close it from the lack of words becoming apparent.

 _Why me? Why the botched reincarnation that is me? What do you see in me? Why_ _ **me**_ _?_

 _Why choose the girl that was essentially brought back from the dead to live another life and possibly make things worse for you?_

Kakashi exhaled, more shakily this time while turning back to me. "Tomoko, I _love_ you."

My heart stopped.

He sighed, probably noticing my fish-like expression. "Not just as a housemate, not just as a friend. But for _you._ I love _you_."

 **Ohmigod, he actually** _ **said it!**_ **He** _ **said it!**_ **I mean, I know he's said the three words before, but this is different!** Hisako threw her hands up in the air. **Ohmigosh, ohmigosh,** _ **ohmigosh**_ **!**

I didn't even have the mental power to say my other self's name. All I could do was breathe, just as Kakashi leaned in a little more.

 _Lubdub, lubdub, LUBDUB._

"I know it's been a lot to take in, and you're probably out of it right now," the mutter was soft and breathy against my face, almost too quiet to take in, but I could still hear it. "But, Tomoko, is it okay if I kiss you?"

 _ **Aaaaaaaaah**_ **!** Hisako squealed. **Why doesn't this place have stored popcorn?!**

My side of the mind went blank. I opened my mouth again, only vaguely registering his hand still lightly touching my lip, before closing it. "Uwah…" was about the right approximation for the astonished state I was in right now. "K-Kakashi…"

That same silver eye stared at me, now half-lidded with some kind of emotion. "Better thought," he breathed. "Tomoko, I can stop right now if you don't want me to. Just say the word."

 _LUBDUB, LUBDUB._

I gulped, my thoughts all jumbled. "Th-then…"

Kakashi inclined his head.

 _Uwaaah, I don't think I can care anymore!_

"I-It's okay…" I shut my eyes. "D-Don't stop…"

That was all it took for something warm to softly press against my lips.

Even though Vy experienced the act of kissing many times as a result of her relationship with Leo, the feeling was _different_ when it came from someone I knew for more than half my current life as Tomoko so far.

I was 13 years old as Hoshino Tomoko when I shared my first kiss with Hatake Kakashi.

And even if it was one of the lightest touches, far too inexperienced to be something that my past self was used to, it was still a _kiss_ with my best friend.

 _Lubdub, lubdub, lubdub._

Kakashi only hummed in what I could assume as contentment, the hand on my cheek moving to the back of my head to pull me closer, the grip on my waist tightening. All I could do was hold onto his shoulders, hoping I wouldn't fall over while attempting to return the gesture by standing on my tiptoes. In response, Kakashi tilted his head, pressing against me a bit more while making sure we didn't hit the stove.

Hisako was apparently counting off the moment with a timer (and flying sheep), but all that was going through my head were the words: soft, gentle, warm, and…

And _loving._

What felt like a near eternity passed before anyone moved, and Kakashi was the one to pull away first, his breath fanning my cheeks again. I couldn't help but keep my eyes closed, just to not deal with more embarrassment.

 _We just…we just…!_

A pause, and then Kakashi was kissing me again. The second attempt wasn't nearly as emotionally agonizing on my heart, allowing me a bit more time to reboot, but once the feeling had sunk in for real this time, he pulled away.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding before opening my eyes.

My best friend—now possibly _boyfriend,_ I wasn't sure anymore at this point—was staring at me with a spark in his eye that I couldn't recognize at all, a tiny and goofy smile on his lips.

"Hey," he breathed.

"H-Hi," I echoed, detaching one hand to lightly trace my mouth. "W-We just…we just…"

 **Congratulations, Tomoko-chan! You finally got your first kiss! I'm so proud of you! Now where's that trophy…?** Hisako sniffled.

 _Oh my god. Oh my_ _ **god**_ _._

"We just _kissed!_ " I squeaked out.

"Yep," Kakashi said.

"A-And, and," I found myself fumbling with my hands while ducking my head, attempting to look anywhere but Kakashi's face. "T-Twice, too!"

"Yep," Kakashi repeated.

" _Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod_ …" My voice was probably starting to echo my mindset right now—embarrassed and hysterical. "We just _did_ that! W-We just _kissed_!" My hands continued to fly around before I ended up using them to cover my face, shaking my head vigorously. " _Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod…_ "

 _I just kissed my_ _ **best friend**_ _! I just kissed Hatake Kakashi! I_ —

Rin and Leo's faces went through my head.

 _Ohmigod, what about Rin?! What about_ _ **Leo**_ _?!_

"Tomoko." The simple call of my name snapped me out of my mental funk, and I looked up from my hands only for Kakashi to bump foreheads with me, his smile a bit more crooked. "Did you at least like that?"

My heart caught in my throat this time, and with no words to offer, I could only nod. "Mm," was the quiet mumble that followed.

Kakashi smiled again, brighter this time, before pulling me into a hug, his chin hooking over my shoulder. "I'm glad…"

 _LUBDUB, LUBDUB, LUBDUB._

Reflexively, I hugged back, burying my face into the shoulder of his tank-top while attempting to breathe. My lips felt tingly, almost hot if not for the happiness throbbing in my chest. The scent of pines and sweat greeted my nose, but unlike previous moments, the smell made my heart beat harder.

"Neh, K-Kakashi?" I tried.

"Hm?"

I bit my lip while hiding my face in his shoulder. "Thank you…"

"…Yeah," he breathed, a hand threading itself through my hair. "Yeah."

Mentally, I could hear Hisako's cheering from a mile away.

 **Now** _ **this**_ **is what I was born for! Gooooo, Tomoko-chan! Aaaaah!** was one apparent whoop.

 _Someone here, in this world, loves me. The person that I saw as the greatest friend in this world, loves me._

 _Kakashi_ _ **loves**_ _me…!_

Despite the throbbing happiness in my ribs, a dark swirl of doubt coiled in my gut.

 _But will he still love you knowing who you really are? Who you've been?_

Leo's voice took that moment to echo in my head. " _Vy."_

My insides felt like ice, just as Hisako quieted down to pull out a hammer.

 **Don't think like that, dear. Don't.** My other self lightly knocked on my side of the library with the hammer, frowning. Even with the tool's large side, all I could feel was a light and scolding tap. **It's okay to be selfish. It's okay to move on. It's okay to be scared.**

I wanted to believe that. I wanted to, but…but…

 _Do I deserve love again? After dying and leaving one love behind before?_

I tightened the hug while holding back the call of tears. Kakashi tensed for a moment, clearly noticing the gesture. "Tomoko?"

"Kakashi…" I pulled away from the hug, averting my eyes while biting my lip. "If it's okay, I kinda need to ask you something. This, uh, this is just a hypothetical question, okay?"

He bumped foreheads with me again. "Go on…"

"What if…" I gulped down the lump in my throat while trying to not focus on the feeling of his breath on my skin. "What if I turned out not to be the girl you thought I was? If—if I had a huge secret that I couldn't tell you up until now? A secret so big, it might change everything that we've had…Would you…Would you…" My mouth felt like sawdust was filling it, but I said it anyway. "Would you still have me?"

 _Would you still love me?_

 **Tomoko-chan…**

The last thing I was expecting was a soft scoff and a pressure against my forehead. Once the feeling had faded, heat returned in its place as the realization ran through my mind.

 _Did he just_ —

"Tomoko, did you not hear me the first time?" Kakashi's reply was dry. "It was _you._ Always _you._ And I know that something's going on. But it doesn't matter." A hand gently cupped my cheek again, making me look up into that same silver eye, and my heart beat hard.

 _LUBDUB._

He bumped my forehead, frowning. "I _love_ you. That's not going to change."

I didn't even realize I was starting to cry until the tears were already bubbling in my eyes and a hand that wasn't mine started brushing them away. "Why is it that whenever I say something touching, you almost always start crying?" Kakashi mumbled.

"I-I dunno…" Despite my best attempts, my voice still came out like a choked squeak as I reached up to try stopping the waterfall in its tracks. "I-I'm just…I'm just happy right now…!"

Another scoff. Even with teary eyes, I didn't have to look up to know Kakashi was rolling his only eye. "What am I going to do with you?" A soft kiss landed on my brow, and I found myself gulping. "How did I end up falling for you, I wonder."

 **At least your dry, biting tone is on point.** Hisako retorted. **Ask your heart, if you're so curious.**

 _Hisako._

My other self only smiled before disappearing somewhere else, closing the door to her library afterwards.

I allowed myself a sniffle before wiping my eyes. "Still, Kakashi?"

My best friend inclined his head, staring at me with a questioning eye. "Yes?"

"We'll…we'll still be friends through this, right?"

"What?" That silver eye widened, as if not expecting the question. Kakashi frowned before leaning in again, and I found myself taken aback at the half-lidded stare directed at me. "Tomoko, of course we're still friends. But after all that, I don't think we can be just 'friends' anymore."

Before I could respond, he leaned in to kiss me again.

* * *

Breakfast passed by really quickly. Despite all the time my heart was on overdrive, it had only really been an hour in the morning, meaning Mama and Papa woke up as usual. Uncle Sakumo roused himself a bit after them, and overall, it didn't look like anything was out of place. I finished cooking the pancakes in time for breakfast, and Kakashi went about helping me with the table.

But there was one thing that was different.

It was hard to conceal the constant red flooding my face. Kakashi's occasional glances in my direction across the table didn't to help, because it kept reminding me of what had happened.

Unintentionally, I found myself hesitating in picking up a slice of pancake with my fork, instead tracing my lips with my free hand.

"Tomoko-chan?"

Mama's voice. I blinked, only to look up and nearly jump at the intent and worried stare she was sending my way. She inclined her head, questioning frown on her face. "Are you okay, sweetie? You haven't eaten your pancakes yet."

"O-Oh, really?" I glanced at my plate, only to wince. Judging by the overall circle shape and the limp knife on the plate, she was right. _Uh-oh_. "I-I'm okay, Mama! I'm just thinking too much, that's all! Heheheh…!"

"Alright then…" Judging by Mama's quiet tone, laughing it off seemed to do the trick. But knowing her, she would probably ask about it later.

 **Might as well take that as a reminder to talk to her later, dear.**

 _Maybe._

It was this kind of quiet tension in mind that breakfast went by relatively quick. No one really felt like talking, maybe because of it being a sluggish morning. So, by the time Kakashi was putting on the last of his shinobi gear and sandals near the door facing the stairs on the way out, I was left confused. "Uh, Kakashi?"

"Hm?" he grunted, apparently in the middle of scraping off some dirt from the bottom of one sandal with a kunai. "What is it?"

I tried not to fiddle with my hands, but found myself fidgeting anyways. "Where are you going? Training?"

"Something like that." A small, masked smile came up on his face just as the particular pebble he was poking at finally came off the sandal sole, allowing him to put the gear on without any visible complaints. "Before your concert last night, Minato-sensei came by to talk with the team, and we ended up planning a team meeting today. Just in case we might be called out on another mission or something. So I'll be out for most of the day." He twirled the kunai before stashing it back into a pouch strapped to his leg.

"Will you…" I paused, considering my words for a moment. "Will you be coming back in the afternoon or evening?"

"As soon as I can," was the answer, and my heart leapt out from my chest once Kakashi raised his head to look at me. Even with the Konoha headband covering his left eye, I could tell that he was _smiling._ "Then we can talk if you want to."

Heat flooded my face for the umpteenth time. "O-Oh," I said, words failing me. "Okay."

Kakashi smiled that same masked smile before reaching over and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. My _hair ribbon_ -tied strand. "I'll be back before you know it." His hand lingered on my cheek, and I felt my face growing hot. "Don't worry, Tomoko."

 _Lub-dub, lub-dub._

"Mm," I nodded, trying to avert my eyes. "I-I know."

Even without looking in his direction, I could tell that Kakashi was staring at me with something akin to a warm gaze, and a calloused thumb rubbed my cheek softly before pulling away. "I'll see you later."

A mental pom-pom was then shoved into my face. **Tomoko-chan, say something. Don't just stand there!**

 _Aaaagh! Just, aah!_

"K-Kakashi, wait!"

He already had his hand on the doorknob, so he only had to turn his head. "What is it now—"

I grabbed his free hand to tug him down to my height before standing on my tiptoes, placing a small kiss on his cheek. The air grew almost scalding hot with the motion, and my lips felt all the more tingly once I let go.

Kakashi only raised a hand to his masked cheek, blinking. "Uh," was his response. "Wha?"

I turned my head away so that my hair could hide my bright red face. "I-I'm sorry! It didn't feel right to let you leave before doing that…i-if that's okay. Not to mention, after this morning, I-I kinda had to do something in return, and _ohmigod_ , I'mgoingtoshutupnow."

 _Holy shit, holy shit,_ _ **holy shit**_ _, I just kissed him again, didn't I. Ohmigod. I'm doomed._

Hisako just proceeded to whistle innocently.

 _HISAKO! You're not helping!_

 **Heheheh.**

"Yeah…yeah." Apparently, Kakashi was just as surprised as I was, if his voice was any indication. He rubbed his cheek for a moment, his only visible eye wide as I slowly tried to let his hand go. That is, if he didn't return the grip just when I was about to slip out. "That means I need to do something too."

"What's th—"

The surprises weren't about to stop, apparently, because Kakashi immediately pulled down his mask before tugging at my hand and kissing my lips, catching me mid-yelp.

 **Whaaaat?!** _ **Waaaaaaah-hoooo!**_ Hisako whistled again. **This guy is** _ **smooth**_ **.**

It was too quick for me to properly respond, leaving me gaping for words as my face now probably resembled a tomato from all the heat. Kakashi only smirked before pulling his mask back on and consecutively opening the door in just a few moments, winking at me.

"I'll see you later, Tomoko."

"S-See you later…!" I parroted helplessly, only able to instinctively wave before the door closed. What followed was my own unintentional imitation of a statue, where I was stuck standing there for a moment before anything was said.

My heart leapt back into my chest.

 _Hisako._

 **Yes, dear?** My other self was humming.

 _I'm doomed, aren't I?_

 **…In what way are you thinking and talking about?**

I traced my lips for a moment, still feeling tingly and warm. _About Kakashi. About everything that just happened._

 **Yep. Lovingly doomed.**

 _Where's the nearest wall I can smack my forehead in?_

 **Tomoko-chan.** Hisako's voice turned hard. **Don't you even dare. You'll make my cleaning job harder. And lose brain cells.**

 _Oookay. Fair enough._

My heart continued to beat hard in my chest, and with all the thoughts rolling in my head, I knew. I had to talk to someone ASAP about this situation, because with Rin and Leo haunting my thoughts on this new relationship, I wasn't just doomed.

I was _fucked._

* * *

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about, Tomoko-chan?" Mama sounded as welcoming as ever, and despite the kind tone she was using, I couldn't help but feel nervous. Talking to Papa was one thing—but _Mama_?

It felt like a few years since I had a true heart-to-heart with her. But she was the only one I could think of. Aside from Kushina-nee, and she probably needed some time to spend with Minato-san after Kannabi, maybe even looking after Team Minato in my stead. I couldn't interrupt that. So, Mama.

I took in a breath, folded my hands into my lap, and spoke honestly.

"Neh, Mama, if it's okay for me to ask, what was it like when you fell in love with Papa?"

Mama blinked, blue eyes widening a small margin before softening. "Tomoko-chan, by chance, did you fall in love?"

Blood immediately rushed to my face. Mama only had to take one look before tilting her head back and laughing softly. "You did! Oh my, you actually _did!_ " She continued to laugh, joy filling her voice. Even if I knew it wasn't meant to be in any bad nature, I found myself embarrassed.

" _Mamaaaaa_!"

 **Yep,** Hisako nodded sagely in her newly created armchair. **I like this lady. So much respect. Where's the 'Greatest Mom in the Ninja World' award?**

 _Hisako, you're_ _ **really**_ _not helping._

Mama sat back up on her cushion while wiping a tear away from her eye. "I-I'm sorry, sweetie, it's just a bit funny." She proceeded to grin, almost mischievously too. "Your Papa yesterday was going on quite a bit about how he didn't want you falling in love yet, and now here you are!" Despite her words, it was as if Mama was echoing _Hisako_ now in how proud she sounded. "Who was the lucky person? Kakashi?"

If my face was originally a furnace, it was now probably rivaling the sun in the middle of July. "Uhhh," I said. "Um, yes? W-We…uh, _wekindakissed_?!"

Mama gasped before immediately grabbing me into a hug, grinning brighter. "Oh my gosh, congratulations, Tomoko-chan! Congratulations!"

"Ah—th-thank you, Mama," I choked out from the tight hold. "But, uh, you'rekindachokingme?!"

"…Whoops." She proceeded to blink before gently letting me down, hands still lingering on my shoulders. "Still, Tomoko-chan, are you doing okay? I'm guessing something's bothering you despite that?"

Was I really that open of a book?

 **Yes,** Hisako said honestly. **Yes, you are. Why do you think I worry so much?**

… _I'm sorry, Hisako._

 **Don't apologize for being you, Tomoko-chan.** Hisako waved it off with a hand while absently whacking a passing memory alligator in the face with the back of her palm. **Just focus on reality right now, alright?**

Mama was indeed still waiting on an answer, so I tried not to fidget under her watchful blue eyes. "Yeah…something is bothering me, Mama." I looked up at her. "I-Is it okay if you could hear me out?"

She immediately turned me around so that I was facing outward, arms encircling my waist so that I would be leaning back against her chest in yet another hug, a soft hum sounding above my head. "Go ahead, Tomoko-chan. My ears are open."

Relief filled my chest, and as a result, I spilled almost everything I had in my mind. The kisses that happened this morning, the talk I had with Rin, and the possible changes in my relationships with Team Minato, all because of this. I wasn't even sure if we had a love triangle or love _square_ anymore when it came to the Team and me, because this morning made it clear that Kakashi chose me. And I him.

But…but what about Rin, who pined after Kakashi and told me as much? What about Obito, who pined after _her_? What could I do for them?

What about my— _Vy's_ memories of Leo—where every time Kakashi kissed me, I had to remember Leo and how Vy left him alone?

That last part was something I had to leave out. Even if every single part of me wanted to come out to Mama about it. Leo—and Vy—were things that I wasn't ready to talk about yet. Maybe I was scared. Nervous, regretful, all of that. More so with the constant shadow of _Canon_ lurking over my head.

It still didn't change the fact that my mouth stayed shut on all that.

Reincarnation was such a weird thing to even _digest_ , anyways.

Mama was quiet the entire time I talked, only rubbing my hands with hers. It was a few moments after I stopped talking that she said anything. "You're worried," she said quietly. "About Rin-chan and Obito-kun after what happened in the last mission, huh?"

"Yeah, Mama," I leaned back towards her, taking in her familiar warmth while shrugging. "Don't get me wrong, I-I actually _really_ liked k-kissing Kakashi, but I'm just scared about what the new relationship might bring. Rin-chan might not ever forgive me, and Obito might be hurt too. A-And Kakashi…I-I want him to at least try to hear Rin-chan out, but I don't know…I can't just tell him that Rin likes him, it would just be betraying her." I shook my head, already feeling a rant come on. "I just don't know what to do, Mama. How to face them. How to help them."

"…" Mama snuggled me for a few minutes, chin landing on top of my head. "Oh, Tomoko-chan. You shouldn't forget your own feelings too. It's good to remember the feelings of others, but you need to take the time and care for yourself when it comes to it." She paused, a breath brushing the top of my head before she leaned forward to rub my cheek with hers. "Loving ninja means hardship, Tomoko-chan, because of what they do for a living, so you need to learn to love yourself first before you can help."

I blinked, pursuing my lip. "So wait, Mama?"

"Hm?" She absently traced a circle in my right palm.

"Did you…" I paused, hoping that she didn't take any offense with my upcoming words. "Did you have to learn that too? When getting to know Papa back when he was a ninja?"

Mama tensed for a moment, clearly surprised at the question before relaxing and nodding. "Yes, Tomoko-chan, I did. It was a hard lesson, but still a lesson." She sighed, her nose resting in my hair. "Your Papa was a stubborn guy, really. Back when I met him, he may as well have been an older Kakashi, never saying more than what was necessary. But I still tried, y'know? He always came by to listen to my violin, and he was different. Fun to be around."

Mama laughed for a moment, and the sound came off happy, nostalgic, and yet sad all at once. I couldn't shake off the feeling that she was remembering something painful. "It was difficult. People told me not to get close to him, saying things like, _He's a murderer, why the heck would you want to befriend him?!_ ', or even sending rude, disgusting mail." Mama shrugged, jutting out her lip obnoxiously, but I didn't miss the quoting gesture with her hands. "But what it always came back to when talking with him was that it was still _my_ choice. _My_ decision to be there. What other people did was dependent on them."

 **Hm.** Hisako adjusted her glasses. **Good advice.**

"That's something you might need to remember too, sweetie." Mama snuggled me again, her hand now tracing some random shapes in my left hand. "You have to do what you can do. What Rin-chan and Obito-kun do is up to them. All we can do is try to help them, so long as we help ourselves first." Her chin lightly bonked my head, and I winced. _Ack._ Was this a light scolding? "Promise me you'll try to help yourself first, Tomoko-chan, okay?"

 **Definitely agree with this one.**

I thought on it before nodding.

Vy couldn't help herself up until her last moments. I shouldn't try following her example.

"Okay, Mama." I raised a pinky, and Mama hooked it with hers almost immediately. "I promise."

Mama beamed before rubbing my cheek again with hers. "That's my girl. Now, how about we get your Papa and head out into the cafe to play something? I'm in a musical mood."

Family bonding and distraction? _Woo!_

"Sure!"

* * *

"ACHOOO!"

Hatake Sakumo blinked while mid-swing with a prototype katana. "Bless you," he said.

Judai proceeded to snort before wiping his nose, grinning wryly. "Thanks. Let's get back to training, huh?"

"I think we both need to get some steam off." Sakumo playfully rolled his eyes, trying not to think of a certain scene from earlier in the morning. "Pancakes can be a lot for breakfast."

"Not as much as a good spar, bro."

"Fair enough."

"OIIIII~! Judai! Where are you?"

Sakumo had to hold back a large laugh as Judai jumped. "What is it, Hikari?" he yelled back.

"Put that tanto down and get your cello! We need to play something!"

"Now?! I just got changed!"

Despite being inside the house, Hikari sounded quite indignant. "Yes, now! We need to have some fun!"

"Please, Papa!" At the sound of Tomoko's voice, Judai's eyes widened before a large sigh sounded.

"Alright, sweetie!" With a wry smile in Sakumo's direction, the former Unscathed Hero sheathed his tanto before mouthing an apology. "I'm coming!" Judai nimbly leapt onto the patio above them before darting into the building.

The former White Fang rolled his eyes again before putting away his own gear and heading into the house at a slower pace, just in time for piano music to resonate in the air.

Once the accompanying leads of violin and cello joined the piano, a certain Green Beast was passing through the neighborhood via rooftops, only to stop and listen for a moment. The music continued for a while, allowing the Chunin to take in the peaceful atmosphere while the winds continued to blow.

Once the violin and cello started playing a victorious chord, Might Guy grinned, just in time for the sun to shine brightly in his direction.

"Yosh! It was a great idea coming here! I will have to visit more often!"

With a single step, he disappeared, an orange-green Wayfinder sparkling in the sunlight.

* * *

"Oi, Kakashi."

A sigh. "What is it, Obito?"

The Uchiha shrugged, trying to hide a questioning frown. "What are you smiling about? It looks kinda…creepy."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"…Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

" _ARGH_ , why can't I just go a day _without_ wanting to hit you?!"

Rin shook her head in exasperation, just for Minato to burst out laughing.

Maybe it was the calm before the storm. This peace.

But it was something Konoha could take for now.

The end of the war seemed to be in sight.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : …Welp, a little over three weeks, and we _finally_ have an update. I have to apologize yet again, because this was **not** supposed to take so long, but finals studying from the first two weeks and brainstorming/relaxing for the third made this long-in-the-making.

Nonetheless, another peaceful/plot-related thing here! I'm not even sure how most of this chapter came out, since my initial plans were turned on their head with the characters digging their metaphorical heels in while I was writing. Not to mention, I can only attribute my finishing this whole thing with the help of the aforementioned friend in the disclaimer, _OneNerdWithPocky_ , because she was _wonderfully amazing_ in sitting with me on the phone when I was agonizing over this whole fluff-teenage-floundering mess. Thank you, friend. :)

But, here we are. 1 prologue and 49 chapters was all it took for a pairing to come together for real! It seems a bit early in my opinion, but with all the two have gone through in the past 8 in-story years, as well as the war looming over their heads, my writer heart was all for some kind of culmination of those experiences.

And of course, I have everyone on FFN to thank. Whether you reviewed, followed, favorited, or even asked/said something on my Tumblr, I appreciate all of it. Thank you. As of today, December 30th, 2017, _Civilian Pianist_ has **996** reviews, **1,452** favorites, and **1,720** followers.

This is Writer-and-Artist27, signing out to write Chapter 50 in the dawn of the new year! :D


	56. Chapter 50: Changes, Better & Worse

_Disclaimer_ : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is PelleK and Raon Lee's collaboration cover of _Innocence_ , originally from _Sword Art Online._ Even if I enjoyed the Abridged series more than the original SAO, I can't deny that it has a presence and the openings sound _amazing._ Not to mention, the translated lyrics to the song fit perfectly with what I'm hoping to convey with this chapter. For those of you looking for a piano cover of the same song, I'll point you to Theishter—Anime on Piano's cover/transcription, since he covers the spirit of the song the best. For those looking for an English cover of the song, AmaLee's cover works perfectly, with her lyrics providing a different perspective on the story unfolding here. :)

On the other hand, for those searching for an alternative theme, with this chapter coming out in the beginning of 2018, I'll be pointing you to Kyle Landry's 2017 rendition of _Dearly Beloved._ Another year has come to an end, and with the quiet and beautiful tones of the new yearly rendition, I wanted to honor that.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 50: Changes, Better & Worse_

An old friend from Vy's life had said that when starting a relationship, you should properly talk about what you might want and expect from your new partner as soon as possible. Rather than let assumptions grow into misunderstandings, they had said to lay your heart out, letting your partner know what was currently okay and not okay to do in the relationship, before moving slowly from there.

It sounded simple enough, but as Tomoko, I had more _baggage_ than my past self. And besides—how was I supposed to start?

Telling Kakashi honestly about my status as a reincarnation seemed like a nice idea, if not for the whole situation being the _biggest_ mind-blowing concept in existence.

 **Hi, Kakashi, I'm Tomoko, a girl who knew another version of you in a past life and died only to be reborn like this. How are you doing?** Hisako had parroted sarcastically. No matter how you put it, that was _not_ the best way to go about subtlety and confessions.

Don't get me wrong, I honestly _really_ liked the idea of having a relationship with my best friend. With Kakashi. There was no other way I would've consented to kissing him otherwise.

But how could I tell him about Vy? About _Leo_?

…Well, that is, if I had a proper time to actually say something.

It started when Kakashi had come home that evening, only for the both of us to be approached by Uncle Sakumo. What made the situation all the more stranger was his uncharacteristic red face and the pamphlet in his right hand.

"S-so, kids," he coughed into his fist, unintentionally crushing the paper in his other hand. "I-I heard from Hikari that you two started pursuing something more th-than friendship, so it's about time that you learn what adults do when they get to a point in that new stage."

He raised the pamphlet in the air to fan himself, but it didn't make the red on his face recede more than how it was already doing—basically making him look like a very embarrassed dog.

Kakashi and I looked at each other before it dawned on us. Not to mention, the light glimpse I had of the paper's rather squished cover.

 _Sexually Transmitted Diseases and How to Avoid Them._

Oh dear lord.

… **The Sex Talk?** _ **Really?**_ Hisako deadpanned. _**Now**_ **? We have enough problems to deal with as is!**

I averted my eyes while heat flooded to my face. I did _not_ want to try reading Kakashi's expression right now, because the possible ideas were _not_ ones I wanted to think about. Kissing was one thing. _Sex_ was another. And from the sheer embarrassment or horror, I wasn't sure, but I still found myself fumbling with my hands in trying to form words. _Nope, nope, nope, NOPE._ "U-Uncle Sakumo, you don't have to! We kinda already know all of that!"

 **Thank god I'm here, huh?** Hisako interjected sarcastically, a book twirling in the air over her hand.

 _Yes, Hisako, thank you very much._

Without even looking in his direction, I knew that Kakashi was giving me a " _What-The-Fuck_ " look. Nonetheless, he cleared his throat. "D-Dad, we were just about to talk about that kind of stuff. I was already guessing that Tomoko wouldn't want to do that yet, and we're only 13. You don't have to worry about us getting ahead of ourselves."

Uncle Sakumo blinked before turning a darker shade of red. "O-Oh," he said, crushing the pamphlet into his fist, more intentionally this time from the looks of it. "So there was no need to put myself through this embarrassing stuff."

 **Someone coerced the former White Fang into giving us the** _ **Sex Talk**_ **?** Hisako faked a gasp. **Why, I wonder who that could be! We have a mystery on our hands, Tomoko-chan!**

My first guess was Mama or Papa.

"…Sorry, Uncle Sakumo," I said immediately, holding back any urge to hug him.

"I-It's okay…" The former White Fang chuckled sheepishly before using both hands to crush the previously rectangular pamphlet into a ball and consequently tossing it into a nearby trash can. "That gives me an excuse to find Judai for some late-night training now." He rolled his eyes before waving at us. "Just remember to play it safe, kids!"

 _Yep, it was Papa._

 **Phooey, you ended it a bit too soon, dear.**

 _Not really up for any Mystery Inc. stuff after averting_ _ **that**_ _topic, Hisako._

… **True, that. Sorry.**

 _It's okay._

And with that left hanging in the air, Uncle Sakumo ran down the hallway, literally leaving us to take in his dust.

I took a breath to calm my heart and nerves.

"…That just happened, huh." Kakashi started.

And _yep,_ Armageddon was still on or something, because the surprises for the day just wouldn't let up. I found myself yelping in surprise at being addressed, before turning around and witnessing Kakashi smile at me through his mask. "Just let me change from my gear and then we can talk, okay?"

Heat flooded my face for the umpteenth time today. "O-Okay then," I said softly. "T-Take your time."

Kakashi smiled again, that same masked gesture, before poking my forehead through my bangs, hard enough to make me take a step back and frown, and disappearing into his room.

I blinked, lightly touching my head with a hand. "…"

 **Tomoko-chan?** Hisako's voice. **Dear, don't just stand there. You look like a shy schoolgirl.**

My face flooded with more red than before at the thought. Hisako laughed, but continued anyways. **It might be better for you to busy yourself with something to calm the nerves. Maybe taking out the seating cushions and table in your room?**

That was an idea. I could do that much and try _not_ to look like I was nervous like all heck.

 _Okay, Hisako._

My other self beamed before lightly prodding me with a hand. **Go on then.**

So I did just that. Going into my room, trying not to slam the closet door open, and getting the things as Hisako instructed, minus the table because we were only going to talk, not really use it that much.

By the time the cushions/pillows were laid out, Kakashi was already standing in my doorway, dressed in a more casual sweatshirt and pants. "Hey," he said, mask still covering two-thirds of his face.

I looked up, only to make eye contact with that same silver eye, and found the heat flooding me all over again. _Lub-dub, lub-dub._ "H-Hi. You can come in now."

Kakashi hummed before doing so, and I didn't miss how he closed the door behind him, sticking a privacy seal on the wood. Once he sat down on the cushion in front of me, my heart started up all over again because of the lack of _any distance._

 _Lubdub, lubdub, lubdub._

 _Ohmigosh, I_ _ **am**_ _doomed._

Hisako bit back a laugh. **I thought we established that already, Tomoko-chan.**

 _Hisako…!_

She continued to giggle to herself. **Oh, Tomoko-chan, Kakashi's not going to bite you. Just go and talk to him.** She paused. … **I was not meaning to make that pun.**

I immediately face-palmed, hard. It resulted in my eyes swirling, Hisako wincing from the shared-mind thing, and Kakashi blinking. "Tomoko?"

"S-Sorry, Kakashi," I shook my head to get all the sparkly dots out of my eyes, because astronomy was _not_ the first thing I needed to see here. "J-Just trying to calm down…or something."

"Or something," Kakashi repeated, clearly disbelieving me judging by his tone. "Tomoko, is something wrong?"

 _Bullseye._ Heat flooded my face again to the point where I covered it with my hands. " _Aaaaah,_ I don't know how to start this! I-I know I l-like you too, but there's things going on and I don't know how to start talking about said things!"

A pause. "…Just talk," Kakashi said finally. "It's just me."

 _It's_ _ **because**_ _it's you that I'm having trouble, y'know!_

A longer pause followed before anything else was said. When the silence started to grow grating, I raised my head from my hands, only to blink at Kakashi's currently _red_ face. Um, what? "I-Is there something wrong with me?" he continued, voice almost choked.

 _Oh shit. I just said that out loud, didn't I?_

Hisako promptly started cackling.

"O-Oh, Kakashi, that's not what I meant!" With that squeak out of the way, I gave in and promptly jumped on him in a hug, not even waiting for a reaction before doing so. All I could catch was his wide eye before we promptly crashed onto the floor, and I couldn't help but be grateful that my room had softer tiles (if I could describe my floor that way), because Kakashi ended up bonking his head. Hard.

" _Ow_ …" he muttered, before his hands wound around my waist. "Tomoko…"

"I-I'm sorry~!" I buried my burning red face into his shoulder in the hopes that he couldn't see. "It's just…it's _because_ it's you and that I kinda l-love you too that this feels so awkward and embarrassing…! W-we've been best friends for a little over eight years now, so my heart being like this, beating hard and not letting up the entire time since this morning is both completely ridiculous and frustrating!"

He tensed underneath me before promptly sitting up, taking me with him before lightly pushing at my shoulder. "Tomoko," his voice sounded breathy, shocked almost. "Say that again."

"E-Eh?" I instinctively pulled away, only to make eye-contact with that same silver eye, and I could've sworn that something was glistening in the warm grey color. _Oh god._ He wanted me to repeat _that?!_ "I-I…" I gulped, the air starting to feel hot all over again.

 **Oh my…** Hisako snickered softly. **Oh my.**

"I-I love you too…?!" I choked out, finally feeling my heart leap into my throat.

 _ **Aaaaaah**_ **!** Hisako squealed. **Tomoko-chan has finally admitted it too! Even if she has before, but this is different!** _ **Yes**_ **! This is the best day of my life!**

A memory-tiger (don't bother asking how it got there, with the way reincarnation worked mentally went hand-in-hand with weird, messed-up stuff, so that _I_ don't even know anymore) was apparently wandering around just when my other self finished yelling all that, and found itself getting punched in the face for its trouble. Yeowch.

Kakashi's eye widened before softening into the same warm gaze from this morning, and it was all I could see before his mask came down and we were kissing. I didn't even have a chance to squeak, because his mouth was covering mine, and it felt so _soft_ and _whoa-this-is-actually-happening_ , so all I could do was close my eyes and try not to fidget. His hand had somehow wound up in my hair again, tugging at some of the strands while keeping me close, deepening the kiss without a word, and it took all I had to stay still and kiss back.

 _LUBDUB, LUBDUB, LUBDUB._

Only after a few moments did he pull back, and just by looking into his eye, I could tell that he was smiling. "You don't know how happy I am just to hear those words," Kakashi breathed softly, a thumb lightly brushing my bottom lip, and I found myself turning red. "Sorry about that—it was hard not mentioning anything to Obito when he was tempted to punch me earlier."

"Oh, Kakashi, you were teasing him again, weren't you?!" Without even meaning to, I found myself squeaking in horror, frustration, and embarrassment all at once, resulting in a rather interesting voice on my part. Apparently, it must've made for a funny image, as Kakashi chuckled before pulling me close for yet another hug, uncovered nose resting in my hair. _Which_ basically made it all the more frustrating for me, because I just wanted to curl up in a ball and _die_ to save myself embarrassment. " _Aaaah,_ and are you just teasing _me_ now?!"

"No," Kakashi said, all the more amused by the sound of his light snickering. "It's just the first time in a while you reacted like this, Tomoko."

" _Muuuuuu_!" I pouted, crossing my arms. "You—you— _argh!_ " I just covered my face with my hands when I just couldn't find anything else to say.

 _What is it with me and falling in love with the canonical trolls?!_

Hisako in her corner of the library was currently caught between squealing and cackling.

" _Pft_." Kakashi was now audibly chuckling, and with his mask down to his chin, I could easily see the full extent of his grin between the cracks in my fingers. "Oh, _you_ ," he parroted, and his breath gently brushed the top of my head, making my heart panic all the more. "What am I to do with you…"

 _He's okay with me._

Warmth flooded my chest almost immediately at the thought as my heart continued to throb in my ribs. With a shaky breath, I removed my hands from my face. "K-Kakashi…?" I tried.

"Hm?"

"Wh-what are we now? Friends? M-More than that?" I tried to make eye-contact again, but with the way my heart was handling things, I found myself lasting only a mere second before turning away, heat flooding my face yet again. "Maybe…maybe…"

Kakashi's breathing had stalled, and because of our close distance, I could tell that he was caught off guard for a moment. Then, he laughed, almost nervously with how the exhaled air erratically blew at the top of my head. "Boyfriend and girlfriend?" He filled in.

 _LUBDUB._

"Meep," I said dully.

Kakashi laughed again, a bit more confidently this time before the hug tightened and a chin landed on my shoulder. "Maybe, Tomoko, maybe."

"Mm," I said. "I-I'd like that."

 **Okay, I'll take the 'maybe' for now.** Hisako smiled, more motherly this time in the gesture. **You both are still growing up, it's okay to take it slow. The fact that you're both so comfortable and mature with this situation says a lot about you.**

Relief finally flooded me along with the heat, letting me relax in the hug enough to lean back against him. "Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

My heart beat again, but I went with it anyways. "I love you."

He sucked in a breath before tightening the hug, nose lightly brushing my neck. "I love you too." A smile came up on his face as his free hand reached up to lightly brush through my hair. "Thank you, Tomoko."

"Th-there's no need to thank me for anything, Kakashi…" I still found myself smiling back. "Though…wait a minute." The thought hit me, along with the horror. "W-We've been more…sweet together than actually talking this entire time, haven't we?"

Kakashi tensed again before laughing, louder this time. "I haven't seen you object that much."

"U-Until _now_ , you mean!" I squeaked out, trying my best not to yell in spite of my high-pitched voice. "I-I still need to get around to _why_ I wanted to talk to you in the first place!"

Hisako hummed. _**Yeeep**_ **, because kissing can be all the more distracting, right Tomoko-chan?**

 _HISAKO!_

 **Heheheh.** She proceeded to gloat.

"Go ahead, Tomoko, go ahead." Despite the light and teasing tone, I could tell that Kakashi was serious now. "What is that you needed to talk to me for?"

I fidgeted enough in the hug so that I would be leaning my head against his shoulder, legs tucked in a way so that it wouldn't be uncomfortable sitting down. "W-Well, first up, Kakashi, for this relationship, I-I kindadon'twantsexuntilwe're18andup, okay?!"

…

Hisako sighed. **Dear, we** _ **really**_ **need to work on your communication skills. You just blurted all that out with no spaces in-between.**

 _Shit._

Kakashi blinked. "Huh?" he said flatly. "Tomoko, please repeat that."

Oh dear lord, someone _seriously_ save me now. Teenage awkwardness _sucks._ More so when your past life never really mentally got past that stage.

"U-Um," I gulped, pushing down the temptation of burying my face into Kakashi's shoulder, despite how nice it sounded. "Well, uh, um, uh." Blood continued to rush to my face.

"Tomoko," Kakashi poked my cheek, and I found myself sucking in a breath. " _Breathe._ Deep breaths too, okay? Don't hold it in."

I did that, taking a few moments to let the air sink into my lungs before exhaling.

Kakashi smiled at me once I turned to make eye-contact. "Better?"

"Mm."

He smiled, brighter this time, before leaning in, his nose gently brushing my forehead. "Go on and say it again."

"O-Okay," I said, even with my nerves _still_ on overdrive, and all because of my previous statement. "Just uh, I was trying to say that…well," I leaned against his shoulder to try hiding my cheeks. "I kinda don't want…to, well, have sex until we're 20 and older, okay? A-And no clothes coming off until we're 17-18 or…or something."

Despite my face feeling like the hottest furnace at the confession, Hisako was the first one on the "comfort train", smiling softly. **You did good, Tomoko-chan. It's good to be honest. From the looks of things, you didn't leave any loopholes, unlike Vy with Leo.**

 _Uuuugh. Don't remind me…!_

Then Kakashi laughed, softer this time, before tightening the hug. "Of course," he said, warmth in his voice. "After everything today with Dad, I wasn't expecting you to be up for that. Either of those ideas, I mean. I-I'm not really up for those things yet either."

 _Huh?_ Did Kakashi stammer? I blinked before turning my head to look up at him. "Really?"

Kakashi shrugged, leaning in so that we would be bumping foreheads again, smile a bit more goofy-looking. "Really."

I found myself letting out a relieved breath. "Thank you…th-that was a lot easier than I expected."

"Tomoko, I said it before." Kakashi rolled his eye before leaning upwards, and I found myself squeaking once a kiss gently landed on my forehead. "Even if we've become more than friends, it's still me. You shouldn't be so worried about it."

A shaky sigh followed as I attempted to stay still and not fidget, instead fiddling with my hands. "I-I'll try. It's just the first day of this whole new thing, so it might be a while."

Kakashi sighed too, before letting his chin brush the top of my hair. "I'll take that then. It's enough for now."

The idea hit me as soon as the silence settled. "A-As long as you stay safe first too, Kakashi, please?"

He paused, clearly surprised by the request before nudging my shoulder for me to look up at him again. "What brought this on?"

"I-It's just…" In an attempt to not get more embarrassed, I found myself reaching for his left hand, taking it up in mine to trace the many lines and calluses in his palm with my fingers. "You're a _Jounin_ now, Kakashi. You could easily be sent out on more missions. I can handle being on my own, since Mama and Papa are still around, but…but…" My throat was already closing up at the mere thought of Kakashi _dying_ , and I shook my head vigorously. "You could get injured or—or worse. I know it might happen, but that doesn't mean I have to _like_ it."

 _Seeing your Canon self die to Pain was hard enough._

Hisako immediately pushed those images out of my mind with a face. **Tomoko-chan.**

Kakashi inhaled softly before returning the grip, interlacing our fingers. "I know," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for something you can't help, Kakashi," I shook my head, leaning against him a bit more in an attempt to get more comfortable. "Just try to stay safe and come home, okay?"

" _Don't die on me,"_ was left unsaid. I knew I couldn't say that, especially with the memory of how _Vy_ died still lingering in my mind.

" _Be Vy! Please don't go! Don't die! We're here, the ambulance will be here soon—please!"_

I shivered at the memory.

Kakashi paused, probably noticing my tension, and went on to squeeze my hand. I only watched before flushing red again at yet another kiss landing on my hand this time. "I promise," he breathed, and my heart beat hard with the feeling of his breath brushing my skin. "Don't worry, Tomoko."

Hisako, surprisingly, was the one to let out the sigh of relief. **Let's just hope that like with Kannabi, he can keep that promise.**

I hoped so too.

"Okay, but…" Outwardly, I blinked, channeling the doubt into a small curiosity. "Is it just me, or have you been more affectionate since we confirmed our being in a relationship, Kakashi?"

Kakashi lowered our interlaced hands, now smirking. "Says the girl who hugged me almost every single time we met up before living together?"

 _LUBDUB._

I frowned at him as best as I could, despite my red face. "Hugs are _awesome_ , I don't see what you're complaining about."

"Who said I was complaining?" Kakashi smirked even more, squeezing my hand tightly. "The only thing I might be complaining about, though…" He then leaned in, never letting go of my hand all the while. "Is the lack of kisses."

 _Oh dear god._

 _Lubdub, lubdub, LUBDUB._

Yep. At this rate, my heart would be screaming.

"W-We kinda already kissed _5 times_ today, Kakashi, you still want more?" I said incredulously.

He blinked before raising his head in his best "thinking pose", hand on his chin and everything. "True, but…" Kakashi turned back to me with a teasing smile, and the glint in his eye was strangely reminding me of his more trolling Canon self from Part 1. I was utterly doomed now, if not by Canon looming, then by my own boyfriend's charm. Dammit. "We never established a _limit_ , did we?"

 **Ooooh, cheeky.** Hisako whistled.

I tried not to pout, looking away for a moment. "You _do_ want more."

"Is that so bad?" A nose lightly brushed the top of my hair again, and I found myself shivering. "Hugs can only last for so long."

… _He's just fishing for these, isn't he?_

 **Don't ask me, dear.** Hisako was humming in clear amusement. **Boys in love can be** _ **very**_ **interesting to observe in their natural habitat.**

… _Hisako, are you seriously making this situation out like a_ _ **nature documentary**_ _?_

Hisako smirked, just as I looked up to take in Kakashi's own small grin. "So, Tomoko," he leaned in, and his breath fanned my face again. "Can I?"

My heart skipped a few beats.

 _Ooooh, you are_ _ **so**_ _unfair, both of you!_

 **Hahahah!**

Outwardly, I tried not to pout. "O-only a few, okay? We still have a long day tomorrow, a-and I kinda need time to properly…uh, handle it all. You're kinda overwhelming, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled, happy warmth radiating off of him in waves. "That's more than enough. We can't do this outside anyways." And then a hand threaded itself through my hair, and we were kissing all over again.

Needless to say, I didn't have a chance to get a word in about Obito and Rin, because things like this made it easy to kinda forget. Oh dear.

Hisako justified it as my ' **taking the chance to** _ **finally**_ **love yourself'** (said with a sagely nod to boot, on yet _another_ leader-like armchair), but all I could get out of my whole talk with Kakashi was that he could surprisingly be affectionate when we were alone (and probably _only_ when we're alone), and that I had _another_ relationship on my hands now.

Thank god for limits, because I nearly felt like fainting once Kakashi finally pulled away for us to sleep for the night. And _not_ sleep as in…18+ stuff. Just share a futon because Kakashi sneaking back to his room seemed a bit too risky with Uncle Sakumo and Papa having ninja skills.

Yeah. I was seriously doomed.

* * *

Papa was sporting a funny face when sitting at the dinner table for breakfast the next morning. With his eyebrow twitching, shaky smile, and somewhat frozen hand, I didn't have the best of feelings.

Mama simply nudged him. "Dear."

I glanced at Kakashi. He only opened his silver eye at me in curiosity while mid-sip a glass of water.

Papa sighed before lowering his hand onto the table and consequently face-planting into the wood with a loud SMACK. Everyone ended up jumping, with the exception of Uncle Sakumo and Mama. " _Uuuuugh_."

"…Papa?" I tried.

He raised a single pointer finger, still facing the table. "Just a second, sweetie," he mumbled.

I glanced at Mama this time, only for her to shrug at me helplessly, shaky smile on her face. "Give him a minute," she mouthed.

Papa went on to smack his head again. And again. He did this for quite a while until the table was shuddering almost constantly with each consecutive hit, and by the time I had counted off 20 hits, a clear vein had shown up on Mama's face. " _Anata_ ," she said warningly.

"…Dad?" I tried again.

Kakashi had calmly stopped drinking from his glass, only to stare at the scene with a raised eyebrow while Uncle Sakumo peeked over his newspaper with wide eyes.

Mama just patted Papa's shoulder while letting the vein fade with a long sigh. "Judai, I talked to you about this already. When Tomoko-chan falls in love, we're going to continue supporting her, remember?"

Blood rushed to my face as Kakashi coughed.

"That doesn't make any less sad to think about!" Papa muttered into the wood. "My little girl, already together with a _boy_ …!" If I didn't know any better, it looked like a storm cloud started raining on Papa's head. "What happened to the past 13 years…?"

"…Oh," I said numbly.

 **Parents have it tough too,** Hisako said, hand to her chin in thought. **At least he's not taking it as bad as** _ **Vy's parents**_ …

 _True, but I still worry, Hisako._

 **And that—** Hisako crossed her legs with an exasperated huff. — **Is something you will probably never lose from Vy. Aside from your open heart.**

 _Hisako._

 **Hey, it's true, y'know.**

Uncle Sakumo folded his newspaper into a square before putting it down onto the table, sympathetic expression on his face. "Judai, the kids were going to grow up eventually…"

"Yeah, but it's still hard to deal with…" Papa sighed, and I could've sworn his soul was about to float out. "My hime has started growing up, and I don't know how I feel about it…!"

Kakashi glanced at me, mask still down to his chin. "Time to go?" he mouthed.

I glanced at Mama. She was still rubbing Papa's shoulder before looking up at me, and her smile was a bit more apologetic. "Go ahead, Tomoko-chan," she mouthed back to me. "Let the adults handle this."

Needless to say, Kakashi ended up taking my hand this time to escort me out of the house. After grabbing our Wayfinders and usual outgoing gear, of course. Karen the Crocodile figure ended up hitching a ride in my skirt pocket as Jim-san's pink ring went on my left middle finger as always. It didn't feel right leaving them, considering how the Wayfinders were already going to be a constant in our lives. Not to mention, it felt like I needed Jim-san's personal touch of luck today.

Now, Kakashi could've easily done a Body Flicker Jutsu to save time, but considering my motion sickness, running was the next best thing.

Once we were outside of the house and Nagareboshi Cafe, Kakashi sighed. "…We really dug ourselves into a hole, didn't we?"

"The fact that I'm already planning to do a whole concert and possibly make an apology cake on the side _just_ for Papa? Basically." I said dryly.

 **Not to mention the whole 'love-chain' thing that we somehow got involved in with Obito and Rin as the chain.** Hisako added. **That we** _ **still**_ **need to somehow inform this guy of.**

Kakashi let go of my hand to instead rub the back of his head. "Sorry."

 _Eh?_ I shook my head. "Kakashi, it's not your fault. Really."

"Don't know about that, considering how Uncle Judai is so protective of you," and with an additional sigh, his hand bumped mine again. I immediately grabbed it to squeeze in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. "But thanks."

I glanced around really quick. There was no one passing us, so…

Hisako grinned. **Go, Tomoko-chan.**

Opening one of Nagareboshi's large doors, I pulled Kakashi behind it while tugging at his hand all the while, standing on my tiptoes to lightly peck his lips through his mask. It wasn't much—if anything, my awkwardness still stuck with me, so it was a little clumsy. Kissing a mask was kinda weird too. Not to mention how a huge coil in my gut was egging me at how the door _might_ not be enough cover.

Still, when I pulled away, Kakashi's eye was wide, a light pink dusting what was visible of his cheeks through his mask. "Wha?" he said.

Despite my heart starting yet another marathon, along with the heat flooding my face, I forced myself to hang on and explain. "D-Don't blame yourself, Kakashi, okay? I-I wanted to do this, to be with you, so if Papa has a problem, I'll talk to him! You don't have to worry!"

Leo in the past had to deal with a bit of flak from Vy's parents. Even if it looked like there wasn't as much of a chance of Mama and Papa doing the same, I didn't want to take any chances.

This was, after all, Konohagakure, a _ninja_ village, instead of the United States of America.

Kakashi stared at me for a moment, gaze turning soft. "You had to do all _that_ , out here?" He motioned to the cafe, but still chuckled, and I found myself blinking before he tugged at our hands. Next thing I knew, I was in another hug, a chin hooking over my shoulder. "You dolt…" Even if it was an insult, the affection lacing the words only brought a smile to my face as I wound my arms around his waist to hug him back.

"Love you too, Kakashi. Let's go see Obito-kun and Rin-chan now, okay?"

I had to get around to mending this love chain sooner or later. Especially before it tangled everyone up.

* * *

Despite my previous resolve towards the situation, it quickly crumbled once the rest of Team Minato showed up in the vicinity of Training Ground Three.

How was I supposed to start this? To explain things?

Obito had only glanced between Kakashi and I before grinning widely. " _Heeeeeey_ , lovebirds! Did something happen?"

 **Shit,** said Hisako. Rin, who was standing next to the Uchiha, only blinked, clearly confused. I couldn't be all the more grateful that she _didn't_ catch on to Obito's sayings…as usual. Unfortunately. What a turn of events.

Blood was already rushing to my face at the implications as Kakashi coughed again. "What in all _hell_ are you implying, Obito?"

If I didn't know any better, Obito seemed to be sporting a Cheshire-Cat-like grin now, his only hand reaching up to rub his chin. The motion could only make me imagine an older Obito with a goatee, which… _yeah_ , that was a weird thought in of itself. "Oh, nothing~!"

He proceeded to hum.

"Really." Kakashi was unamused. "Feel up to a spar, then? I need to blow some steam off." He proceeded to crack his knuckles.

Obito immediately raised his hands up. "W-Wait, now?"

"There's an open training field, and we're _standing_ on it," Kakashi continued in the same tone. "Unless you have any other ideas?"

Obito visibly gulped while I felt a shiver go up my spine.

Note to self: Never get Kakashi angry. Ever.

 **I don't think he would get angry at** _ **you**_ **though, dear.**

 _I dunno, Hisako, I mean, Rin…_

I glanced over at the medic, and she seemed to be caught between calming the imminent fight between them and— _oh no_. She was glancing at me, wasn't she?

 **Yes,** Hisako answered dully. **Yes, she's looking over here. Should I invest in a Doomsday Clock?**

 _Please don't._

 **Alright, that's a checkmark in the 'Never to Materialize Ever' List.**

… _There's a list for that?_

 **Hey.** Hisako frowned. **Why do you think I've never made any** _ **zombies**_ **in this library?**

 _Point. Thank you for that._

 **You're welcome, dear.**

Still, that did not change the fact that Rin was looking my way with a questioning stare. "Tomoko-chan?"

' _What other people did was dependent on them. You have to do what you can do.'_

Mama's words echoed in my head. I had a feeling Hisako pushed the memory out into view on purpose.

 _I have to tell her, huh._

 **It's better sooner than later, Tomoko-chan.** Hisako said, almost mournfully. **Tearing off the band aid now is better than letting it settle and things escalating. You can do it.**

It always came back to me when it came to eggshell-walking, huh.

 **I'm with you, Tomoko-chan. You're not alone, okay?**

With that in mind, I took a breath before walking over and lightly taking Rin's hand in mine.

"Rin-chan, could we talk for a minute while the guys spar? I-I kinda need to tell you something."

Here we go.

* * *

Today was supposed to be a good day.

Nohara Rin expected as much, considering this was yet another day in the break that resulted after the mission at Kannabi Bridge. Considering that one meeting with the Hokage and the somewhat ominous tone he had left the team, Rin had every intention to relax. Team Minato was home in Konoha again, and things were looking up in the war.

So then why did her gut feel so twisted?

Once Tomoko-chan had tugged her a considerable amount of distance away from the boys (to where they were probably small sticks in the horizon, for the sake of detail), Rin tried not to gulp. "Tomoko-chan, what did you want to talk about?"

The civilian fidgeted with her hands, and Rin couldn't miss the slight glint of pink from her left hand. "How in all heck am I supposed to start this…?" Tomoko muttered a bit more under her breath. " _Ughhhh_."

Rin was not expecting Tomoko to grab a hold of a nearby tree trunk and slam her forehead into the wood.

" _OW!"_ Tomoko went expectedly.

"Uh, Tomoko-chan?" Rin gaped, glancing behind her. Thankfully, the boys didn't seem to notice, too concentrated on their fight to look towards them, but knowing the boys…

The girl raised a pointer finger in Rin's direction while still facing the tree. "Give me a minute." She proceeded to slam her head into the tree once more, thankfully with a little less force, before taking a step back and properly wincing. From the looks of things, a small bruise and a few splinters were already showing up in the skin not covered by Tomoko's bangs. " _Ow_ …okay, bad idea."

"Tomoko-chan…" Rin couldn't hold back the worry in her voice now as she approached the civilian with glowing green hands, chakra already ready for healing. "What was that all about? You didn't have to hurt yourself."

"It just felt like I _deserved_ it!" was the answering squeak, and Rin tried not to lurch back. The treatment had only just started with her taking ahold of Tomoko's head, so her speaking so fast wasn't helping her case. "Something happened, and, and, itwasn'tsupposedtogothatway, and I'mjustterrifiedofhurtingyou!"

"Tomoko-chan, calm down." Rin tried to smile while carefully removing the first few splinters. The squeakiness was bad enough for concentration, anyways. To prevent another onset of rambling, Rin took a cue from Kakashi. "Take a few deep breaths, okay?"

Tomoko inhaled, just in time for Rin to pull out a particularly nasty little stick. Thankfully, the breathing exercise resulted in the civilian barely flinching, allowing Rin to finish her little job in time for Tomoko to exhale.

"Better?" Rin said, removing her hands.

Tomoko nodded wordlessly.

"Now," Rin inclined her head. "What's this about you hurting me, Tomoko-chan?"

The civilian proceeded to lose most of the color in her face. "Oh dear. Oh dear." She breathed in again, albeit shakily. "Rin-chan…"

Rin gulped. "What is it?"

Tomoko ducked her head, bangs hiding her eyes now with the new angle. "Oh, _screw_ my hesitance right now," was the mutter, and then she looked up, and Rin lurched back for real.

Tears were budding in Tomoko's blue eyes as she said it.

"I'm so sorry…! I-I ended up kissing Kakashi yesterday. It was kinda a spur of the moment thing on both of our parts, but I'm sorry…!"

Rin's insides felt like ice. "Wh-wha?" she said. "What?"

 _Kiss?_ _ **Kiss?**_ The words rang in her mind.

Tomoko flushed an embarrassed red as the tears started to make her eyes appear glassy. "I-I didn't mean to spring this on you, but after everything we talked about, it didn't feel right to hide it! It just happened, a-and Kakashi— _no_ , that's not right—" the girl proceeded to mutter to herself, shaking her head, "—A-Anyways, I'm so sorry! Things happened when I should've waited a bit longer!"

 _Waited…Kiss…Conclusion?_ Was the basic approximation of the thoughts running through the medic's mind. She didn't even realize the boys had stopped fighting in their spar to look in their direction.

The dots slowly connected.

 _Kakashi…chose…Tomoko-chan?_

Common sense screamed that it was obvious. The Jounin had been looking at the pianist, and most the time, _only_ the pianist, from the very beginning. It was only that irrational part of her, controlled by naivety and the _slightest_ bit of jealousy (Rin bit back curses at the thought) that prevented her from really accepting it.

But here Tomoko was, still trying to apologize through ramblings that the medic couldn't make out anymore, while Rin's hands were frozen at her sides.

 _I need to get out of here. I can't stay here._

Despite those thoughts in mind, Rin was still able to put on a smile. "I-It's okay, Tomoko-chan, things happen. I-I just—I just need to get some time to myself, okay? Let Kakashi and Obito know that I needed to head back early!"

She couldn't even make out Tomoko's face as she turned around and promptly fled by tree.

* * *

… **That could've gone worse** , Hisako said once Rin had disappeared. **At least she didn't react as badly as that other guy in Vy's love triangle.**

Despite Hisako's words, the red-hot shame and overall hurt running through me was real. I didn't even have the mental power to even reply to her. Whether it was because of my own self-loathing for letting things happen like that or my own empathy, I didn't know.

What I did know was that Obito and Kakashi were quickly running over to me, Kakashi the first one to reach my side. "Tomoko, what happened? Where's Rin?"

The tears were blurring my eyes already, but thankfully not to the point of spilling over. I used my arm to wipe at them before saying anything. "Sh-she had to go back early. Our talk k-kinda went a bit sour."

And then I ended up sniffling. Goddammit, me, you need to hold together. Don't start—

 **Tomoko-chan.**

All I could make out was Kakashi's eye narrowing before a hand tugged at mine to bring me into a hug, my nose landing in a shoulder. " _Shhh, shhh_." Despite the tight grip, the hum was soft in my ear. "It's okay, Tomoko. It's okay."

If not for the situation, I would've accepted those words without a heartbeat in-between. But that couldn't happen yet. Not yet.

Rin was still gone, somewhere, upset. And it was my fault.

 _Again_. My gut went, making my insides twist like a knife had been stabbed in them. _Just like Vy._

Obito's eye darted between Kakashi and I with much palpable confusion. "Wait, what? What's going on?"

"K-Kakashi," I tried, even with my voice shaking and eyes watering. "I-I need to explain, so could you please let go of me?"

From the feel of things, Kakashi didn't seem all that keen on the idea, pulling away only slightly to stare at me. "Tomoko, are you absolutely sure?" Even without having any mission experience, I knew I was facing a version of his mission persona, judging by the tight grip on my shoulders.

 **Tomoko-chan, I don't think this is a good—**

"I-I'll be okay after I say this, Kakashi, so please." I ended up saying, raising a hand so that I could lightly touch one of his arms, rubbing it in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. "Let me explain, alright?"

Hisako just facepalmed. **I don't even know anymore. Just go with it, Tomoko-chan. I'll be doing damage control.**

Kakashi frowned at me before leaning in, mask lightly brushing my forehead. I tried not to shiver, because his breath was starting to tickle the place where—where Rin just healed me up… "Alright," he said quietly. "But don't push yourself. Just tell me if it gets too rough for you."

 **No need, man.** Hisako twirled a large broom, and I tried not to flinch from the amount of force my other self was exerting on the simple tool. **I'll handle Tomoko-chan if she gets too reckless.**

Oh dear.

Obito was still looking at us like we were _elephants_ , so I ended up spilling. The talk I just had with Rin, the possibility of a love triangle, and how Kakashi choosing me led to so much. I couldn't mention Rin's crush on Kakashi directly, considering I didn't want to pressure Rin into saying anything after all that I had messed up already, but hinting at it seemed to be enough, judging by the boys' shocked faces.

What threw me off the most, though, was the lack of color in Obito's face once I got to the point about Kakashi and I being in a relationship.

"Wha?" he said dully. "Wait, _really_? Seriously? You two are together now?"

Kakashi threw him an exasperated stare while hooking his chin over my shoulder. "What does it look like?"

While talking, the three of us had taken sitting positions underneath the tree shade, and Kakashi somehow made it his priority to cuddle me, or something, considering his grip on my waist from behind. I ended up leaning back against him for the sake of having some kind of physical rock, making it feel all the more like an echo of the first lunch Team Minato shared together so long ago.

When did things become so dramatic?

 _When did we lose our innocence?_

 **Puberty,** Hisako deadpanned. **Love chains making the red string strangling while in the middle of war.** She threw her hands in the air in frustration. **Hell,** _ **zombies.**_

As if on cue, a dead-like groan sounded behind her, only for an Oblivion Keyblade to come down on that head, with sparkles and rainbows coming out of the new wound. **You** _**didn't**_ **see that, Tomoko-chan.**

 _Oookay?_

Still, Obito was gaping as color was slowly returning to his face. " _Wow_ ," he said finally, caught between pointing fingers and smiling. "C-Congratulations, you two! I-I was actually kidding on the whole " _lovebirds_ " thing, but congratulations!" Obito settled for clapping his hands, shaky grin on his face. Apparently, we shocked him to the point of plain acceptance…?

Hisako proceeded to twirl her Keyblade while shrugging.

"Thanks…" was my half-hearted reply, and Kakashi just bumped my cheek with his.

Even without looking, I could tell that Kakashi was frowning at me. "Oi, it's going to be okay. Rin should be fine."

"How do you know that…?" I couldn't help the sulky tone at this point, as I was very much tempted to bury my face in my hands. "It's because of me that things turned out like this…"

At that point, I was not expecting that same masked cheek to bump mine so hard to where I reeled from the pain momentarily. "WAH!"

"Tomoko." Mid-wince, I looked up only to lurch back at the serious look in Kakashi's eye. "Did you mean for this to happen?"

"Uh, no," I said sheepishly.

Kakashi squeezed my waist softly. "Did you force Rin into saying anything?"

"No," I repeated, not sure of where the conversation was going now.

Kakashi then leaned in so that his hitai-ite touched my forehead through my bangs. "Did I force you to kiss me yesterday?"

 _What?_ "No!" I said again, more vehemently this time.

 **He asked and you just went with the flow.** Hisako pointed out. **Kakashi had already made his choice.**

"Then what exactly is your fault?" Kakashi gave me an eye-smile before pulling away and resting his chin on my shoulder. "Things happened, and Rin understandably got upset. That's the truth. But what happened wasn't your fault. It might as well have been mine."

I let out a breath. "Kakashi…" I wanted to tell him something like, " _Don't say that!_ ", but in this situation, there wasn't much else to be said.

 **The choice happened, so we all have to face the ramifications of it.** Hisako concluded softly.

Obito glanced between the both of us with a sympathetic eye, then stood up. "Do you want me to go check up on her?"

Kakashi sighed, an almost resigned tone to the usual sound. "By all means."

I raised a shaky hand. "J-Just don't confront her or anything, Obito. Just…just be there for her if you can, alright?"

 _You'll be much better than Kakashi and I, at least._

Hisako frowned. **Tomoko-chan…**

Obito nodded with a small smile on his face, making a single hand-sign with his right hand before promptly disappearing in a POOF of smoke.

Silence reigned as the wind blew softly.

The grip on my waist tightened. "He's gotten a bit better with using only one hand."

"Yeah…" I leaned back against Kakashi, trying to hold back a few tears. "Yeah…"

Kakashi exhaled softly, his breath lightly brushing my cheek. "I'm sorry, Tomoko."

 _For not knowing of Rin's crush on you? For pursuing me? For what?_

I wasn't even sure what he was apologizing about anymore. Relationships were supposed to be happy, but this whole thing coming after just yesterday felt like such a bittersweet moment.

For someone to be happy, does another person almost always have to suffer?

I reached over to take one of Kakashi's hands and squeeze it. "Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"Is it…" I tried not to choke on the question. "Is it okay to be happy? Is it okay to be selfish?"

Kakashi didn't answer at first, only tightening the hug enough so that there was virtually no distance between us. All I could catch was his soft breathing, and how his chest moved up and down, almost as if trying to find something to say. "…I'd like to think it is," he said finally, voice solemn and quiet. "As long as I have you, Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, Dad, Uncle Judai, and Aunt Hikari, I think I'm happy."

My heart beat once, just as the first tears started flowing down my cheeks. "Mm-hm." I couldn't even get words out, my throat clogged with a lump that just couldn't get out. Kakashi hugged me to him, letting me hide my face in his shoulder, just so that I could finally cry a bit.

Cry over Rin, over Obito, and the possibility of the future worsening to the point of Kakashi losing all that happiness.

I just wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

Even in the warm sunlight from a rooftop, Rin felt cold.

Getting away with such a hurried excuse had worked for the time, but now that she had time to think on it, Rin felt horrible. Like a coward, a child—a selfish child who only focused on herself, not even paying attention to the facts and how Tomoko-chan didn't mean it.

Now that Rin thought about it, had Tomoko-chan _really_ betrayed her, she wouldn't have told her in the first place.

Kakashi had already made his own choice, and Rin would have to handle that.

So then why did it hurt? Why did her heart pound so much to the point of making her sick to her stomach?

Rin bunched up the front of her shirt with her hand, vainly clutching at her chest.

 _What am I supposed to do…?_

Then, a hand extended her way.

She looked up, her eyes catching a glimpse of orange leg-warmers, before meeting warm black eyes.

"Good morning, Rin-chan! How do you feel about a Youthful Run around the village with me?"

Might Guy had just arrived.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : …well, I'm happily surprised to be putting this out, because with all the emotion I went through when trying to brainstorm most of this chapter, I was expecting at least 2 weeks for this to be done. But, lo and behold, only a week. Go free time, I guess!

Though, at the same time, I do have to leave this chapter on a bittersweet note, since by tomorrow (January 8th of the new year, actually), I have to go back into another 10-week, probably stress-filled quarter in college. Which means updates and writing will be slow. No worries, everyone, Tomoko's story is not done by a long shot. It's just getting out that "love chain" and making sure it's at least covered before the vow of silence and so on.

Once again, I have to thank everyone who has supported me thus far, whether on FFN or on the Tumblr blog I moderate for Tomoko's world, because the massive amount of fan support has really helped me come such a long way. As of today, January 7th, 2018, CP has **1,029** reviews (which is a milestone in of itself, thank you so much 3), **1,463** favorites, and **1,731** followers.

Thanks, everyone.

This is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to brainstorm Chapter 51, finish Chapter 16 of _The Sea and Stars_ , and handle a new school quarter!


	57. Chapter 51: Adjustments

_Disclaimer_ : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is HollowRiku—Moisés Nieto's cover of _Oracion_ from Pokémon, specifically _The Rise of Darkrai_ movie. I found that the solemn beauty of the song fit the tone of this chapter the most, considering how the last chapter ended on such a bittersweet note. You are also free to pull up the original Leaf-Whistle and Orchestra version done for the movie if you'd like, as it fits the chapter too. :)

Now, for an alternative theme, I found that the Piano Ballad version of Dawn's Japanese theme, _Kimi no Soba de_ , from the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl series works best. Both because of the shared Sinnoh setting (which, by the way, was the first region of games I ever played, so Sinnoh has warm memories for me), and the soft mood I feel conveys a lot of the emotion here aside from Oracion. Especially since this specific version, I feel, honors a certain medic's feelings with much respect, so I wanted to highlight this.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 51: Adjustments_

Tears were something Rin had to get used to early on in life. When it came to the life of a ninja at war, tears weren't really something to be let out all that often. Even when it was safe back at home.

It was even spelled out in the handbook every Academy Student was given when they entered the curriculum. The line numbered 25: _A ninja must never show their tears_. That was the rule.

So then why did the tears come out so easily, just when Guy showed up?

Maybe it was the bottled-up emotions from the 'love triangle' Tomoko-chan worried about, finally spilling over. The quiet yet obvious rejection on Kakashi's part, without him even saying anything. Rin wasn't sure. But once the tears started blurring her vision, Guy's normally sparkly black eyes widened with shock before he jumped down to sit at her side, a handkerchief already in hand.

"Rin-chan! Are you okay? What happened? Who hurt you so much to where you are spending your Youth here crying?"

 _I don't deserve you_ , she thought, trying to wipe the tears away all the while. _I don't deserve you at all, Guy._

"I-I don't know," Rin said instead, her voice already cracking. "I-I want to tell you I'm okay, Guy-kun, but I know I'm not right now."

The Green Chunin took on a more serious and sympathetic expression, scooting closer to her to put a hand on her shoulder. His other hand still offered the handkerchief. "Should we put off the run for another time?"

"Th-that would be nice," Rin said, trying to put on a smile, taking the handkerchief so that she wouldn't leave him hanging. "C-Could I just sit here? Please?"

Guy's gaze immediately softened as he nodded. "I'll go get you some water."

 _Wait._ She raised a hand as soon as he turned his back. _Don't go—_

But before she could voice it, Guy was already jumping away, leaping from rooftop to rooftop elsewhere.

The tears were already blurring her vision as she tried to hold on, instead hugging her knees.

 _Don't leave me alone…_

Then, a voice. A very familiar voice, coming from behind.

"Rin?"

No honorific. The usual cheeriness dialed down to a soft and understanding hum. It took everything Rin had to not tear up anymore and instead lift her head to turn around, only to catch a glimpse of orange goggles and a bandaged left eye.

"O-Obito…"

The Uchiha was holding a bag of what smelled like strawberries in his right arm as what remained of his left raised in her direction as a form of greeting. The long sleeve dangled from the appendage like a limp rag, but Obito didn't seem to mind judging by the warm smile. "Hey," he said softly. "Mind if I join you?"

"It's fine," she said instinctively, not even finding the strength to scoot away as Obito walked over to plop himself down next to her, legs crossed.

A breeze gently passed them by.

"Here," and then the bag was gently pushed in her direction, the scent stronger with the added blend of…bread? Obito grinned as soon as Rin looked up. "I stopped by a bakery on the way here. It's not really Nagareboshi-quality in terms of food, but it's still good." Once Rin got a hold of the bag, Obito pulled his hand back to scratch his cheek as his smile turned a bit more nervous. "Well, I hope you don't mind the choice of strawberry biscuits. They also had strawberry cake, but after everything, I thought it would be better to start with something small."

Rin didn't even realize she was crushing the bag with her grip until the tears were already falling onto the white paper. "O-Oh, I see…"

"Rin?" Despite the situation at hand, Obito didn't sound panicky at all, almost understanding as his hand slowly came into reaching distance, stopping a few centimeters away from her knee. There was enough space for her to reach out, but not so much so that she would be uncomfortable. The gaze burning into her head didn't even hurt. "Hey," was the soft murmur. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head vigorously. The way her heart was clenching was bad enough as is. Instead, she focused on trying to wipe away the tears with Guy's handkerchief, dully registering the faint scent of sweat. "I-I'm sorry, Obito," Rin ended up saying, and she knew she couldn't look up into her teammate's eyes because of what was going through her heart. Hell, she didn't even know what she was apologizing for anymore. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay," Obito said softly, and his hand moved to touch her knee in a comforting gesture. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Rin."

Rin couldn't help the sob at that point. Obito didn't even hesitate to move his hand and wrap his arm around her shoulders, and once her cheek landed in his shoulder, she froze. "Don't hold it in." The words were warm as Obito's breath brushed the top of her head. "Just let it out, Rin."

She quivered before finally starting to bawl.

* * *

It took a long while for the tears to stop. Obito wasn't sure of how much time had passed, but once Rin had pulled away with red-rimmed eyes, he pushed the paper bag of pastries in her direction again. "C'mon," he said, trying to ignore the feeling of his own heart breaking. "You should eat something, Rin."

The last thing his crush needed was to hear about his own problems. And his own feelings.

Nonetheless, Rin slowly nodded, already reaching over to grab a small biscuit to bite into with vigor. Obito chose to stay silent as Rin continued to eat, only offering his shoulder in case if she needed to lean on him again.

After everything, it was the least he could do.

Obito couldn't even find it in himself to hate Kakashi or Tomoko-chan. They weren't at fault for any of this, no matter how much an irrational part of him said otherwise. The fact that Tomoko-chan was close to crying while explaining everything was enough. Still, the whole situation made Obito wonder why love had to be so difficult. Sure, it was obvious that Kakashi had grown to love Tomoko-chan over the years, and she him, but Rin had liked the Jounin for a while. He begrudgingly had to admit as much, despite his own feelings for Rin.

And now this. Rin's eyes were still tinged with red around the edges, despite being dry, and the sight only made him feel horrible about everything.

"I'm sorry, Rin," he found himself saying.

The medic was almost done with her biscuit before pausing mid-bite, raising her head so fast to where her hair slapped her cheeks. "Wh-what are _you_ apologizing for, Obito?" Rin shook her head in dissent, frowning. "You didn't do anything wrong."

 _But I could've easily made things worse with my own feelings_ , he thought.

His heart throbbed painfully in agreement.

Instead of voicing it aloud, Obito settled for a small shrug while squeezing Rin's shoulders. "It's just that a lot has happened. And I'm sorry for how things turned out."

Rin tensed under his grip before turning back to her last bits of strawberry biscuit, hanging her head. "…You knew," she said softly. "About me liking Kakashi. And his loving Tomoko-chan."

"You're right on both parts," Obito admitted, despite the shame running through his veins. "But that doesn't mean I expected things to turn out like this. So," he sighed. "I'm sorry, Rin."

The medic opened her mouth, as if to say something, before closing it, instead going on to scarf the rest of the pastry in her hands down. "I-It's okay," she said after a quick swallow. "I-I don't think any of us would've predicted this." Rin clasped her hands together, pulling her knees in so that she curled in on herself. "I-It just…it just really hurts to see it now."

"I know," Obito said honestly, and he didn't even care that his voice was cracking a little. "I know."

Rin raised her head to look at him, tears once again bubbling in her eyes. "O-Obito, I—" was all she said before shaking her head, curling up even more, going silent. "I'm sorry."

Obito squeezed her shoulders again, scooting over to rest his cheek on her head. He couldn't see her expression, but he could only hope she would allow him in. "It's okay, Rin," he breathed, trying not to break himself. "It's okay."

The medic sniffled while leaning into him, just enough for the tip of his nose to brush her hair.

 _Lub-dub, lub-dub._

The Uchiha tried not to tense from the blood rushing through his nerves.

Obito knew that he couldn't say his feelings yet. Not now. Even if Team Minato had come home safe, this situation was not the best time to confess. No matter how much his heart wanted to.

Rin needed a friend, not a confession.

So, with all the mental strength he had, he pushed his feelings down to smile and squeeze the medic's shoulders. Just in time too, because the wetness in his jacket was starting to resurface as Rin shivered.

"It's okay, Rin," he found himself repeating. "I'm here for you. Take as long as you need."

 _I won't leave you. That's a promise._

* * *

Might Guy couldn't help but feel a bit on edge when coming back to that rooftop. Rin-chan was still upset, and from the looks of it, Obito-kun had shown up to comfort her. He was already losing out on Youth if Obito had already beaten him to the punch. What kind of friend was he to not realize that Rin was still hurt and needed an arm?

He tried not to frown, plastering on his best smile before jumping over and offering a water bottle. Obito had raised his head to stare at him with wide eyes, and Guy grinned wider. "Hello, Obito-kun! Care for something to drink? I have some for Rin-chan as well!"

"Uh," Obito said, before glancing down at Rin and lightly rubbing her shoulder. "Rin?"

The medic muttered something unintelligible, choosing to tuck her head deeper into his jacket. "Muh," was the approximation of the sound that followed.

"Rin," Obito was smiling now. "Guy's here, and we can't ignore Guy."

Rin continued to mumble before shifting. "Ugh," she said, before lifting her head. Guy tried not to step back from the red lining the girl's cheeks, and instead smiled as soon as she turned to look up at him with wide eyes. "Guy-kun?"

"Hello, Rin-chan," he said, purposefully lowering his voice volume to kneel down and offer the water bottle in his hands. "I have your water!"

The medic blinked at him slowly, the crust in her eyes all the more obvious before she reached over to take the bottle from him. A small, shaky smile tugged at her lips as she looked up at him. "Thank you, Guy," Rin said softly, before uncapping the bottle and promptly chugging the liquid down.

A few moments of silence passed.

Guy in the meantime turned his head to look at Obito. The Uchiha had gone quiet too, his hand still around Rin's shoulders while she continued to drink the water, but it wasn't hard to miss the soft look in his black eyes.

The _love_ in his eyes was obvious.

Guy hid a small smile to instead raise a hand as soon as Rin had finished her water.

"How about you two come with me for a quick jog around the village! There's so much Youth to be spent today!"

All he could do as a friend was support them when they needed it. Provide a healthy distraction so that they wouldn't dwell on the bad things.

Hopefully, his Dad would be proud.

* * *

By the time we got back to Nagareboshi Cafe, it was Mama who had opened the door. Heck, before I even had the chance to get my keys, the door was already jiggling before slamming open, and then all I could see was Mama.

Long black hair in a wavy side ponytail, long sleeved top, and knee-length skirt. Along with a jacket tied around her waist a la a waist cape, it was Mama.

Her blue eyes scanned over me for a mere second before she kneeled down and started cradling my cheeks in her hands, gaze already soft. "Oh, Tomoko-chan."

I tried not to sniffle at the sound of my name. I didn't have to look behind me to know that Kakashi was lurking around, being that quiet support if I needed him. It was nice, but…but—

Hisako lightly bopped my side of the library with a finger. **Tomoko-chan.**

"Oh, Tomoko-chan." Mama squished my cheeks softly, smiling in that motherly way of hers. "You told Rin-chan, huh?"

I only had the strength to nod. Mama leaned in to bump my forehead with hers, rubbing my cheeks with her thumbs to let me take in her presence for a second before looking over my head and at Kakashi. "Don't just stand there, Kakashi, get over here."

A pause. "Alright," Kakashi said finally, before the sound of footsteps. A second was all it took before I could feel his familiar presence near me, and then Mama was sweeping us both into a tight group hug. Whoa.

"M-Mama?" I choked out from her shoulder. Kakashi's arm was kinda digging into my own, so the embrace was both warm and somewhat uncomfortable. Hey, I know I'm the hugging person, but there's a limit to how much you can squeeze! I think.

"Aunt Hikari?" Kakashi said, incredulity in his voice.

"You two needed a hug," Mama muttered, before putting us down and resting her hands on our shoulders. A small smile was on her face, but I could tell something else was shining in her blue eyes. I wasn't sure what it was, but something was there. "Now come on in. Judai and Sakumo are inside, and we can all eat lunch together."

That sounded like a nice idea. Despite my own reservations about Papa's reaction to this whole thing.

Hisako only poked my mental shoulder with a small smile. **Don't worry, Tomoko-chan. It'll be okay.**

I could only hope as much.

* * *

Lunch was a quiet affair. At least, I could say that much. The stares going into my head were starting to hurt. From what I could tell, Mama, Papa, Uncle Sakumo, and Kakashi were all staring at me at one point in the whole event. Sure, they weren't doing that the entire time, but it was still something.

Once everyone had finished, I was debating on getting up and heading into my room to think, or really let everything from before sink in quietly, only for a voice to interrupt my thoughts.

"So, you're not looking at us now, Tomoko-chan?"

Papa. When did he sound so _reserved_? Hell, did he even _do_ reserved?

Immediately, I pulled up my head to look in his direction, only to lurch back from the stare pointed at me. Papa wasn't sad, but he wasn't really reacting either. It felt like a poker face, but was it…? "O-Of course not, Papa! It's not you!"

"Then what is it?" he continued, and I could've sworn the air got a little colder. Heat flooded me for something other than embarrassment, and Kakashi's presence next to me did nothing to help.

"I-I…"

 _Lub-dub,_ my heart went nervously. _Lub-dub, lub-dub, lubdub, lubdub, LUBDUB, LUBDUB._

"Judai," Mama interrupted, and I turned to her only to catch the beginnings of a stern face not pointed at me. Thank god. The air was starting to warm again with her voice. "Loosen up."

Papa sighed, and his shoulders immediately drooped. "Sorry," he said, a hoarse-like quality to his voice now, and I wasn't sure whether it was pointed at me or Mama. Then, he turned back to me, and all I could catch was his eyes shining with something before I just _moved_.

The silence was too much now. I just—

I just jumped up from my chair, ran over as fast as I could, and wrapped my arms around Papa's neck in that order. Unlike the many times I hugged him before, he didn't flinch from the gesture, instead almost frozen as I snuggled into his shoulder. "…Tomoko-chan?"

"I-I'm sorry, Papa," I found myself blurting out. "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry."

I didn't even realize tears were streaming down my face until a strong grip tugged at one of my arms, making me pull away to look at Papa in the eye. "Hey, hey," his voice, previously blank, now suddenly turned soft. "Hime, why are you crying?"

He was using that nickname again.

"I-I, I—" My vision blurred again for the second time today. "Papa…"

"Oh man," was all I heard before Papa promptly turned in his seat, arms winding around my waist to lift me up. Even though I was 13 and properly growing into what felt like adult stature, it didn't take much effort for Papa to lift me off the ground and situate me in his lap like when I was little, this time turning me so that my cheek faced his chest. "Hey, hime," the same soft tone sounded above my head as a large hand that I knew wasn't mine reached over to wipe at my eyes. The touch was just as soft as his voice. "I'm not angry. I'm not angry at you, Tomoko-chan, you hear?"

"Th-then why?" I choked out, trying to curl up in a ball to hide away from all the glances pointed in my direction. Sure, it was just Mama, Uncle Sakumo, and Kakashi, but I was being a crybaby again. My _insecurities_ were showing up again. "Why are you so tense, Papa? I-I didn't do something wrong, did I? I didn't _b-burden_ you or anything, did I?"

My old Dad's voice rushed through my mind. " _Vy."_

"Tomoko-chan." I tried to not flinch at the sound of my name. "Hey," the same hand from before brushed at my cheeks, wiping away more tears. "What made you think you did something?"

"I-I—" My throat closed up from all the emotion going through my veins. All the memories of Vy's family going through my head, despite Hisako's efforts to clean. It was even hard to make out her usual cursing because of all the static. "I-I just—" My mouth ended up moving without me even thinking on it. "After everything with Kakashi and I being together, you seemed kinda distant, and—" Shit, I was already starting to ramble. "Rin-chan'salreadyhurtfromthiswholething, Idon'tknowaboutObito, andthenthere'sthewholethingwiththeHokage, and-and, I—"

" _Tomoko-chan_ ," I shut up as soon as the same hand reached over to poke my forehead. "Breathe for me, hime, _breathe_."

I sucked in as much air as I could. A few seconds passed, then Papa's other hand landed on my head. "Now go and let it out."

I let it out in a long and shaky sigh. If anything, it was less of an exhale and more of a tired cruiser ship heading into port with a long blow of its steam engines…or something. Then my throat clogged again from the emotion.

This deep breathing exercise was starting to become fairly common in my life, and I had no clue how to deal with it. Or my emotions right now.

"A little better?" Papa tried.

I just leaned against him, feeling more tired than before. "Mm," was the uncommitted noise that left my throat.

Hisako pulled out a duster to start wiping down the many bookshelves that had just accumulated dirt from the whole thing.

Papa sighed while Sakumo-jichan inclined his head in our direction from concern from the corner of my vision. "Judai, maybe we should put this behind us another time?"

"Nah," and then a chin landed on my head, making me shrink into the large presence that was Papa, and despite the weight, the air was warm again. Really nice, snuggly warm. "Tomoko-chan, not everything is your fault, alright? Get that in your head first." The same chin proceeded to bonk me lightly, and I tried not to wince from the quick jolt of pain. "What happened to Obito and Rin is something they have to handle on their own, even if I know you don't like that. But it's something they have to get through. For the Hokage, he's just an _ass_ , so there's not much to fill in there. Don't worry too much." I didn't have to look up to know Papa was rolling his eyes in annoyance. The Third must've _really_ troubled him back when he was a ninja.

"Uh," I said.

"For me, though…" he paused, taking a solemn breath. "The only reason I was distant was because of my trying to sort things out on my own. You're still my little hime in my heart—" accentuated with a warm squeeze and the chin from before now rubbing the top of my hair, "—so letting you go is easier said than done."

 **See?** Hisako interrupted hotly. **That's one thing you shouldn't have to worry about, dear. Judai still loves you as he always did.**

 _Oh._ I leaned into him, wiping my eyes. "B-But Papa, I haven't left you yet. I'm still your little girl, no matter what changes."

Papa sighed again, a happier sound to it this time, before swooping down and pressing a kiss to my forehead. I tried not to flush red from the sudden gesture. "I know, hime. I know." He sighed again, for what felt like the millionth time today, and I didn't need to look up to know he was playfully rolling his eyes. "Still, you falling for Kakashi? I would've thought you would choose someone else, hime."

Kakashi nearby started choking on his water.

"Papa," I said, exasperation filling my voice. "I kinda can't help who I fall for."

He huffed a breath before tightening the hug, grinning all the while. "Still. I'm okay with you being with him, Tomoko-chan, but I get dibs on fighting him. No arguments."

My jaw dropped.

" _Judai!_ " Uncle Sakumo interrupted hotly.

Papa stuck his tongue out at him as Kakashi coughed to get the water out of his system.

Mama shook her head, tired smile on her face. "What in all hell was I worrying for, then?"

I wiggled in the hug to look up at him. "Papa?"

He glanced down at me once the commotion stopped. "Yes, Tomoko-chan?"

"Don't kill Kakashi, please," I said immediately. "He's still part of the family."

Papa raised an eyebrow at me before shrugging his shoulders. "No promises," he said flatly, tightening the hug yet again. Was he pouting? "As your Dad, I have first dibs to beat up your first boyfriend."

 **What.** Hisako said. _**What?**_

"What?" I echoed.

Kakashi, having just finished recovering, started choking on another sip of water all over again. Uncle Sakumo took it upon himself to provide napkins for the splatter.

* * *

Once that little moment was out of the way, Mama took it upon herself to whisk me away into her shared room with Papa, leaving me standing in the middle of the carpet as she walked over to her closet, throwing the door open hastily to poke her head into the new opening.

"Where did I put that measuring tape…?" I could hear her mutter.

 **Uh,** Hisako started dejectedly. **Shouldn't we be worried about Kakashi's upcoming fight with Judai, or is it really just me? Because I** _**really**_ **don't want your Dad killing your boyfriend** _ **just after**_ **you two got together.**

My nerves were already shot. _Hisako…!_

 **What?** She playfully rolled her shoulders. **Blame a woman for being honest, and for shipping her charge with her best friend. It's better than some other ships in Vy's world at least. Just give me that much. If not,** _ **then**_ **sue me.**

Oh dear lord.

Horror and embarrassment was already flooding my veins like wildfire to a forest. _How long did you know?_

 **Hm?**

 _A-About Kakashi liking me and this happening, I mean?_

 **About the fight? Nada. About Kakashi possibly liking you?** Hisako shrugged with a grin. **Ever since I was born.**

 _Oh dear lord._

I tried to shake the red out of my face to instead focus on what Mama was doing. Apparently, she was now tossing out various items from the closet and onto the carpet floor, including a long spool of thread, a ball of yarn, a small strawberry-shaped pincushion, scissors, and various rolls of fabric. Mama's long black ponytail, this time moved behind her head instead of the usual side, whipped behind her shoulders as she pulled out a _clothes iron_ of all things. What? "Ugh, _where_ is it?" she muttered.

The clothes iron then somehow found its way near the other junk, landing on the carpet with a soft FWUMP.

"Uhh, Mama?"

"Hm?" She paused in her searching, looking up from the closet without turning her head. "What is it, Tomoko-chan?"

"What are you doing?" I found myself saying.

Mama simply shrugged with a smile before ducking back into the closet, rummaging around with more vigor. "Grabbing my fashion things. While the boys duke it out, we might as well have a little fashion show."

Eh?

"Mama, don't tell me…"

"Hm?"

Heat was flooding my face at the thought as I tried to get the words out. "A-Are you using me as a model again?"

Mama raised her head to grin at me proudly, and I didn't know whether to sweat or smile. "Who else is in the room with me, sweetie, _Sakumo_? Of course it's for you!"

Once again, I didn't know whether that was a barb or a joke pointed at Uncle Sakumo's way, but nonetheless, my face was probably looking like a tomato now. "M-Mama, you don't have to! I'm happy with the clothes you gave me already!"

 **Yeeeeep, because everyone staring at you wearing anime-related stuff from the ideas** _ **you**_ **gave her is great already.**

 _Hisakoooooo._

My other self only smirked.

"But you're still growing, Tomoko-chan! You'll need something else aside from your skirts and kimono dresses!" Mama poked her head out of the closet again, this time a strip of blue fabric sitting on her head, sticking her tongue out like a defiant teenager, if she could do that much. " _I'm_ the one that's going to design your wedding dress when it happens anyways! If Judai gets first dibs on beating up the boyfriend, I'm the one that gets to design your clothes to the end!"

I found myself gaping. " _Mamaaaaaa_!"

 **BAHAHAHAHA!**

"I don't hear a ' _Nooooooo!_ '" she added teasingly, voice now muffled by a...ruler in her mouth? What did she even _keep_ in there? "Just let me have you for the day, Tomoko-chan!"

Why did I get the feeling Mama was heavily inspired by Kushina-nee? Or if I didn't see it already, she already got along with her?

 _Brrr._ I could already feel the shivers going up my spine at how many things that could happen with _those_ two at the helm. Don't get me wrong, I love Mama and Kushina-nee very much, but the things they could do in their passion could be kinda…

 **Jaw-dropping?** Hisako offered.

Yeah. That.

Nonetheless, after some more clatter behind the closet doors, Mama stood straight up, shaking her head vigorously. "Finally!" In her hand was a long strip of tape, and I didn't even need to move to see the small numbers on the plastic. Mama turned her head, sparkles clear in her eyes, and I tried not to freeze up as she walked towards me. "Hold still, sweetie! And raise your arms for me!"

"Okay?" I did as she asked.

Mama stretched out the tape between her fingers to take in the general length of my torso before raising an eyebrow up at me. "Relax, Tomoko-chan. I'm not going to kill you with this." She proceeded to wrap the tape around my waist, tightening it in a band.

 **That is, if Dad doesn't kill Kakashi first.**

 _Hisako, you are_ _ **so**_ _not helping._ Outwardly, I took a breath. "Still, Mama, what are you making this time?"

"Hmmm?" She hummed again, taking away the tape to instead wrap it around the undersides of my arms and cover my upper chest. "Oh, just another dress. Or a casual outfit. You need to at least look presentable when we head out later."

Wait a minute, _later_?

"Mama, what do you mean by 'later'?"

I had to wait a few seconds for an actual response, because Mama actually put the measuring tape in her mouth while holding up a roll of soft pink ribbon in her hands, tying said ribbon around my waist. Once she was done with her main task, she neatly spit out the tape into her hand and grinned. "You'll see~!"

 **Oh boy,** said Hisako.

* * *

 _Oh shit,_ Kakashi couldn't help but think.

"Don't just stand still, Kakashi!" Another swing of a chakra sword, and Kakashi relied on his instincts to block with the White Chakra Blade, the air almost as thick as blood with the fight. A few strands of hair were all the signal he had of the close call that just happened, and he tried to breath. Even with the familiar scent of _Dad_ nearby, the amount of tension running through the atmosphere made him on edge.

Behind the long chakra katana, Uncle Judai grinned wryly at him, sweat running down his cheek before he jumped back, readying his sword. "Okay, let's try that again. Come at me like I'm an enemy."

Kakashi was already opening the Sharingan to test it out. Even with the chakra slowly draining from him, he did what he could to focus in. Uncle Judai only looked at it once before his eyes flashed that strange heterochromatic red-green, smirk on his face. "No genjutsu in this, Kakashi. It won't work on me." He raised his sword. "Don't hold back."

"Just no killing in here," Sakumo interrupted dryly.

Any questions about Uncle Judai's eyes was pushed to the back of Kakashi's mind as he charged. All that was on his mind was finding a way to _disarm_. If Judai didn't have his sword, then maybe he would have a chance—!

He raised the White Chakra Blade, just in time for Uncle Judai's katana to grow in length for a potential counter. Good. Judai was expecting him to use his tanto.

"Running head-on isn't the best idea, Kaka—" Judai's eyes widened as soon as Kakashi came close, dropping Dad's blade to instead aim for an elbow at his torso, and the older man immediately jumped away in time for Kakashi to catch a rhythm. Spinning on his hands, he used the momentum to aim a kick at Judai's arms.

It was a fast few seconds, trying to land a hit via taijutsu. Spinning kicks, artful leaps to jump back into the realm of things, and even picking up the White Chakra Blade again to try getting a low blow at Judai's legs. Throughout this entire, messy process, Judai nimbly dodged with his katana flickering from the various movements, the same red-green eyes glowing in an imitation of a taunt. Kakashi could only admit it was because of his Sharingan and previous training with the quick Minato-sensei that he could keep up with the older man's speed, as the dojutsu was good at keeping track of whatever movements Judai was making. Despite the older man's former Jounin status, Kakashi was finding his movements somewhat predictable. Duck, dodge, leap, smirk in his direction. Something along those lines.

It was quickly getting annoying, seeing that smirk.

"Nice job _trying_ to disarm me, but you're going to have to do more than that! You have to land a hit first!"

"E-Easier said than done!" Kakashi puffed. His chakra was draining fast, and his stamina was probably the only thing keeping him up.

 _Might as well try that again. It failed last time…_ He sheathed the White Light Chakra Blade.

Ox, Rabbit, Monkey. The hand-signs were almost second nature to him as the chakra gathered to his right hand. The flickering of the lightning was nearly deafening at first, but at this point, with the light scars already covering his hands from previous practice, Kakashi didn't care.

All that mattered was rushing in, trying to aim for that sword…!

Uncle Judai pulled up his longest katana to date, the blade extending a near half meter long before the Chidori collided with it, and all that came out of it initially was smoke. Kakashi could vaguely register the feeling of sharp chakra resisting his grip, but he had _something_. He tried to move his hand in an attempt to break it, blood rushing through his veins.

"What the hell—" Judai cut himself off as soon as the sound echoed in the backyard and surrounding area.

 _SNAP._

Kakashi could vaguely smell the scent of his own blood, but that didn't deter him from the grip of something _sharp_ in his palm. He coughed, trying to clear the smoke from his lungs before hesitantly opening his right eye.

The clear visual of a broken tanto tip, about 5 centimeters long, was clutched in his hand, and nearby, Kakashi could make out Judai's dull mutter of, "What the _fuck_."

He raised his head, only to take a step back at the now _broken_ tanto in Uncle Judai's hands. The older man's eyes had turned back to their original brown color, now dark in shock and surprise.

 _Did I just—_

" _Kakashi!_ " Next thing he knew, all he could smell was _Dad_ as Sakumo ran over to stand in front of him, worry covering his visage to the point of making the lines on his face even more apparent. "Are you okay?"

"Dad?" he said dully, only watching as Sakumo slowly grasped his right hand to unfurl his fingers from the blade. His glove was torn to show thick lines of red, but it overall wasn't a deep wound if anything. What still stood out was the glint of metal as the broken sword piece lay bloodied on top of his palm. "Did I—"

"Holy _shit,_ Kakashi," Uncle Judai's voice, as he looked up only to make out the older man's surprised smile. "You just _broke_ my old sword."

"Uh, sorry?"

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ " To Kakashi's surprise, Judai threw back his head to laugh loudly. It was good enough to make him nearly forget Sakumo's current fretting over his bloody hand, at least. "Kakashi, that's _awesome!_ I don't think your dad even got to break it before! That's a first!"

"Judai, how can you be _laughing?!_ " Sakumo proceeded to scold, and the pain finally started coming in as Kakashi winced at the touch. He knew Dad was worried, but the fact that his wounds hurt _more_ with his fretting didn't help anything. "Kakashi _cut_ his hand!"

Judai raised an eyebrow at the former White Fang and frowned. "Coming from the former famous ninja?"

"You're one to talk!"

Ugh.

"Kakashi, _why_ did you use Chidori again?" Now Sakumo was staring at him, and he tried not to freeze up. Any other place seemed better than this one right now.

"It seemed like a good option…" Now Kakashi was regretting his previous decision, because the fact that his Dad was staring holes into his hair didn't make him feel better. Blood and exhaustion included.

Sakumo sighed before tenderly cradling the wounded hand in question, examining the wound. "I get that you were desperate, Kakashi, but remember to think things over. Not every fight will turn out like that."

"I know, Dad." Kakashi decided not to say anything else and let Sakumo clean and bandage his hand, because the amount of emotion in Sakumo's last few words said enough.

Sakumo still rested his other hand on Kakashi's hair, smile on his face. "Still, good job, son."

He tried to grin back.

Judai nearby sighed, playfully rolling his shoulders. "I guess I have to go to Jim to make a new tanto. Had to do it sooner or later…this one was getting on in age."

"Papa? What are you talking about?"

The scent of rosemary and lotuses.

 _Lub-dub._

Kakashi didn't even care that he was sweating and bleeding at his right hand—all that mattered was looking up and—

 _Oh shit._

His mouth would've dropped to the ground if not for his mask helping it up already.

Aunt Hikari was behind her, proudly pushing the girl forward like it was some kind of holiday. Tomoko was fidgeting, clenching the hem of _whatever_ new thing Aunt Hikari had put her in, and—

Kami, was she wearing _blue?_ Blue ruffled collar, blue ribbon sash at her waist tying into what looked like a bow behind her, and her—her _light blue_ Wayfinder, tinted with its green edges, hanging from her neck on its leather strap. Accompanied with the matching blue-ribbon bow on her right hair strand and the overall white of the dress, the look was modest, simple, clean, and—and—

If Kakashi had a strong urge to kiss her before, it was pretty overpowering now. It took all he had to not even run, thanks to extra unintended help from Sakumo via holding his injured hand. Instead, he coughed into his uninjured fist, trying to hide the happy shock in his voice. "T-Tomoko, what are you doing?"

"Uh, fashion show?" The girl squeaked out the answer as her cheeks bloomed a dark pink from the embarrassment. "Mama brought me out here to ask for your guys' opinions." She ducked her head, and it was only thanks to his ninja training that he could catch the faint mutter of, "What kind of distraction is _this_? This feels so embarrassing…!"

 _Adorable is more like it_. His mind and heart said in agreement. Kakashi covered it up with another cough.

"Hime, you look _cute_." Judai said matter-of-factly, way before Kakashi could fashion a proper answer. Tomoko proceeded to turn red as Judai raised a hand in greeting. "Hikari?"

"Yes, dear?" The older woman hummed over Tomoko's head.

"Remind me to kiss you later."

Hikari proceeded to chuckle. "Oh, Judai, just take a shower and you'll get more than that if you want later."

It was now Judai's turn to flush red and sputter as Sakumo quietly chuckled. Kakashi stared at him, only for Sakumo to grin and shake his head. "Don't ask," he mouthed. A shiver, made from a mix of embarrassment and disgust, was quick to travel up his spine, resulting in Kakashi's quick nod.

Tomoko fidgeted under Aunt Hikari's hands as she continued to look away. "I-I guess it looks good?"

"Keep it, Tomoko-chan," Sakumo beamed over the last bandage knot on Kakashi's right hand. "You look great."

The civilian raised her head, blinking wide blue eyes before nodding. "Th-thank you, Uncle Sakumo."

And then Tomoko turned to him. Kakashi found himself gulping.

 _Lub-dub._

"K-Kakashi?" Tomoko tried. "Wh-what do you think?"

Before he could think on it further, the first thought left his mouth in quick succession. "You look beautiful."

Tomoko blinked.

Kakashi blinked back.

Hikari, Judai, and Sakumo all shared glances. Hikari giggled, Judai tried not to groan fondly, and Sakumo merely smiled.

"What?" the girl said finally. " _What?_ " she flushed a dark crimson now. "M-Me? _Beautiful?_ "

 _Shit._ Kakashi tried not to fumble with his hands as a result of the bandages covering his right. "I-Is there a _problem_ with that?" The slightest bit of embarrassment leaked out through his voice, and his gut was already twisting in on itself from the whole situation. The stare trained into his head from Uncle Judai's direction wasn't helping. "It's just the truth," he tried to amend.

Tomoko made a noise akin to a popping tea kettle before ducking her head with a shy smile. "O-Oh," she said, warmth in her reply this time. A pause, and then she raised her head, bigger smile on her face. "I-I love you too, Kakashi."

God.

 _LUBDUB._

Hikari let out a loud squeal, just as Judai's jaw dropped to the ground. Sakumo continued to smile, coincidentally in time for Kakashi's heart to fall to his stomach. His heart proceeded to bounce in his chest like a bouncy ball, and if not for his feet being frozen to the grass, he probably would've moved forward right then and there. "T-Tomoko…"

The civilian flushed a dark red, akin to a cherry in appearance, before shaking her head to promptly rush forward in his place and jump.

"What the—" was all he could get out before they crashed.

"Waaaah!"

"Whoa!" It took what stamina and strength he had left — which was barely scratching 'alright' considering the previous spar/fight with Uncle Judai — to catch Tomoko in her newest rendition of a tackle-hug, nearly flopping over onto the grass if not for his reflexes. Nonetheless, they twirled for a moment, the arms around his neck warm and tight as the scent of rosemary nearly assaulted his nose.

Once they came to a stop, Kakashi could vaguely make out the feeling of Tomoko's hair brushing his neck as she tightened the hold on him. "Tomoko?"

"J-Just let me do this, Kakashi, please?" The civilian pressed closer to him, apparently not minding the sweat and dirt while tucking her head into the crook of his neck. "I just want to hug you _really_ tight and not let go for a while."

He hid the urge to snort and kiss her, instead, wrapping his arms around her back and squeezing her fondly. "Alright."

It was hard to miss the adults looking on in fond acceptance.

* * *

It took a few more days for an ANBU to show up in the house. More specifically, in what should've been another work day at Nagareboshi Cafe was rudely interrupted by a man wearing a Falcon mask showing up in front of the piano, way before I could even consider walking over.

"Tomoko-san? Please call your parents, Hatake Sakumo, and Hatake Kakashi over. It is time. We already have Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin waiting in the Hokage's office."

I tried not to gulp.

Here we go.

All I could hope for was that my stomach wouldn't give out in the long run, because Falcon-san already had his hand in the familiar hand-sign for teleportation. Literally looking like he could go at any second if I didn't comply.

 **Remember to bring a paper bag, dear.**

I could only wish that said bag would be enough.

How would I go about letting it all out?

Note to others — don't start off with something like, "So, I've been keeping a secret from you all for a while now."

I was already dreading Team Minato's reactions. Mama and Papa's more so.

That is, if Mama didn't look like she wanted to throttle the Third Hokage — who was inconspicuously smoking his pipe at his desk — long before Papa blew up.

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : '\\_(=A=)_/'

I am _really_ sorry for this chapter taking so long — this Winter Quarter has been long and rather time-consuming since I got my own Internship and midterms hanging around almost every part of my head. I'll definitely work harder to get the next chapter out ASAP, so I hope you can wait out again!

Thank you all, of course, for reviewing and enjoying Chapter 50. It's been a while since the last update, and since so much as happened since then, I have to mention a few names in gratitude. Lang and Beta, of course, for being amazing online friends and encouraging more writing on my part. Abalisk-senpai, for being that great upperclassman and role model I needed when I needed to get to work. The anonymous _charming lurker_ , for leaving such a nice review on Chapter 18 and helping me get back into work speed. _Viviene001_ and _bloodydarkangel_ for being new fans and leaving wonderful reviews. For everyone else who said something in the past 2 months.

It's good to put up an update again. As of today, February 22nd, 2018, CP has **1103** reviews, **1520** favorites, and **1798** followers.

I'm happy to be back. This is T signing out to finish midterms and start writing the next chapter.


	58. Chapter 52: Platinum Star

_Disclaimer_ : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity - note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

The theme for this chapter is the piece titled _Bewildering Duel_ from the Yugioh GX Soundtrack. Considering the reveal that's happening here, I found that this track really portrayed the initial darkness of Tomoko's despair I wanted to write. This song was also used for some of my favorite scenes in Season 3 of the original GX anime, where Judai was able to use his bad memories as a way of moving forward, and with CP Judai taking precedence here in this story, why not?

Now for those who see the chapter title, it should be obvious that the other theme, already put into the CP OST playlist on YouTube, is something from Cardcaptor Sakura, specifically raykrislianggi's warm piano cover of _Platinum._ CCS was an old-time favorite of mine, alongside Yugioh GX, so it was about time to show my appreciation to them.

As a final music note (yes, the pun was intended this time), I took a recommendation from a very good fan and friend on Tumblr, chiefladylightyay, in including a piece simply titled _Star Gazing Music — Far Beyond the Stars_ by Denny Schneidemesser on YouTube. The starring piano, violin, and cello literally drew me in as a theme for the Hoshino Family, and the accompanying instruments made it an orchestra I wish I could see. The song certainly delivers the hopeful theme I wanted to convey in the end at least.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 52: Platinum Star_

I was actually the last one to be transported to the Hokage's office. And, as Hisako and me both — well, _morbidly_ — expected, I was very much inclined to throw up once the trip was over, thanks to the furious speed of a ninja's Body Flicker.

Motion sickness be damned!

Thankfully, I wasn't the only one feeling that way because once I ended up in the room, I could make out Mama's own slightly green face hanging over her own paper bag, courtesy of a seething Papa.

"You just _had_ to teleport us, didn't you?" he muttered.

Falcon-san's arm was still around my shoulders, providing somewhat of a nice support as I proceeded to throw my own bag open and promptly try to minimize the amount of my stomach I was losing. I didn't have the chance to even _consider_ anything else until I was already heaving, feeling horrible. Heck, I don't even know how much time passed until all the ' _Ugh_ ' escaped my systems, and the leftover tension just made the air feel cold.

"W-Was that—" A cough cut through my voice before I could continue. "—R-Really necessary? We could've ran!"

When looking up at him, Falcon-san only scratched the side of his face not covered by his ANBU mask, looking as sheepish as a masked ninja could afford to be. "I'm sorry, Tomoko-san, but we couldn't lose much time. Recall that the war is still dwindling down as we speak."

I couldn't help but shut up at that. And at Hokage-sama directing his stare at me.

"T-Tomoko-chan?" Mama's voice, and I looked up only to see her reach a hand towards me. To my shock, Uncle Sakumo was the one to stop her by raising an arm in front of her, and I couldn't help but feel my heart clench tighter. I couldn't help but feel colder. "Sakumo-kun, wha—"

"Hikari, this is important," was his reply, and I couldn't help the shiver running up my spine at the monotony his voice had taken. How long had it been since I heard Uncle Sakumo sound like that? How long had it been since I had heard his mission persona and not his warm, friendly tone that he had used for these past five years? "We need to hear what's going on." I didn't miss how he pointed a stare in Papa's direction, and the glowing, _glaring_ red-green heterochromia in Papa's eyes was obvious. "I don't recommend interfering either, Judai."

Papa gripped Mama's shoulders tighter, eyebrows furrowed in clear annoyance. "Sakumo, why—"

Uncle Sakumo's eyes only narrowed in response as his reply was just as short and curt as before. "You two wanted to be involved in Tomoko-chan's vow of silence, didn't you? Now that you're getting your wish, you should stay quiet and let her talk because I don't think you'll get this chance again."

 **Now** _ **that's**_ **a burn.** Hisako said mournfully.

I opened my mouth in the hopes of saying something, _anything,_ only to find nothing leaving my throat aside from a choked whimper. Without even looking around, I knew that Team Minato were staring at me with various emotions in their eyes. The only reassurance I could take from the whole situation was Hisako's mental hug and Kakashi's worry-filled stare.

Papa glared, almost balefully in Uncle Sakumo's direction in what felt like the first time I had _ever_ seen him do so, before taking the barf bag off of Mama's hands and standing tall to lightly push Sakumo to the side. "Just let me do this then," was the equally tense response, and he walked over to me before reaching over and taking my bag too.

"P-Papa…?"

Up until that moment, he didn't look up at me. Before, he was focused on Mama and Uncle Sakumo, but once he raised his head, I found myself tempted to tear up.

The heterochromatic red-green from before was gone. Instead, I found myself looking into familiar brown — warm brown that I knew wasn't filled with anger at me. Rather, those eyes were so dark with emotion that I knew Papa was torn over this too. He was conflicted too.

"Papa?" I repeated dully.

He smiled, and a jolt went up my spine as soon as a warm hand rested on my head and he leaned towards my ear.

"It's going to be okay, Tomoko-chan," was the whisper. "Let's do this, and then we can go home to the cafe to play as much music as you want."

Falcon-san only inclined his head at the whole thing but didn't stop Papa from reaching over and pulling me into a short but sweet hug.

I held back the urge to cry or even hug him tighter as he proceeded to let go and pass me by, tossing the ugly barf bags into the trash before returning to Mama's side.

 **It will be okay, Tomoko-chan.** The mental arms around me tightened, and Hisako's voice felt just as warm as the gesture from before. **I'm with you.**

"Tomoko-chan…?" Mama said again.

Uncle Sakumo only pointed a blank stare at me, just as Team Minato and everyone else in the room (consisting of the Hokage, Jiraiya-sama, Minato-san, and Kushina-nee) all turned at me.

"Tomoko-chan, you are free to start as soon as you are ready." Hokage-sama, and the faint scent of smoke made me realize he was already smoking his pipe. When did he pull that out? "Don't feel pressured. We have the tightest security and privacy seals in this office. As soon as you feel ready, go ahead."

I looked up, and Falcon-san nodded astutely before making another hand-sign and disappearing without even a puff of smoke.

Once I was alone in the little clearing made in the office, I found myself instinctively reaching for my Wayfinder necklace. The star's metal was nice in hand, and despite the light tingle of 'cold' touching my skin, it was still something that I could hold onto when, quite literally, everyone I knew in the vicinity were not planning — or at least, were _able_ , in Mama and Papa's cases, apparently — to hug me.

 **Just don't mention the reincarnation thing, Tomoko-chan. Just don't.**

 _Okay, Hisako._

I opened my mouth, trying to ignore the feeling of sawdust in my throat, and what first left my mouth actually made me feel worse than before. Sue me for honesty and desperation at this point. "S-So, I've been keeping a secret from you all for a while now."

Obito's jaw dropped. "Wha?" was the best reaction I could get in this situation, and coming from him, I could definitely take that much. "What kinda secret are you talking about, Tomoko-chan?"

The look in his eye clearly spoke volumes of how much this whole thing was confusing him, and I didn't know whether to hug him or cry because of how much trust and worry was swirling in his stare. He probably didn't even know of what was going on.

Then again, who did?

I tried not to fidget, because the eyes of Rin and Kakashi weren't really helping the situation. How could I continue? I had—

"Tomoko-chan, there's no one else in the room except everyone you see around you and the ANBU stationed outside my office. You're alright, so go on." The Third Hokage smiled, but I couldn't help but feel apprehensive in spite of the gesture. After all that had happened in the past, especially with his vow of silence on me, how could I?

Even with his slowly greying hair and beard, this was still a _war-experienced_ Sarutobi Hiruzen. A powerful _Hokage_ , who had every goddamn right to throw me into an Interrogation Room and be done with this mess. He had all the power to extract the needed information and then kill me once I had outlived my usefulness. Perhaps I was only alive because of how much knowledge my memories held, or the lingering remnants of Papa and Uncle Sakumo's combined influences? I didn't know.

 **That old grandfather figure just seems gone now,** Hisako finished for me dully.

Perhaps Kishimoto glorified Hiruzen too much. I wasn't sure. Nonetheless, I was stuck here, and not in Vy's old room reading manga for fun anymore.

This was my life, and I had to keep going. If not for myself, then for the people that were standing in this room. No matter how much I hated myself for it.

Mama inclined her head, worry still present in her eyes. "Tomoko-chan?"

I fidgeted. "I…I…" My grip tightened around my Wayfinder. "I have memories…that aren't my own. Visions of things that I probably shouldn't know. For a long time now, actually."

Papa opened his mouth, but then closed it, just in time for Kakashi to take a step towards me. "Tomoko—"

Something in me proceeded to snap like a twig at the sound of his voice. Kakashi's voice, which should've comforted me, instead set off something to where I couldn't help but yell out the words. In my haste, I could've sworn I heard Hisako yelp in surprise at one point from all the water suddenly flooding the mental library at my outburst.

" _In those visions, Uncle Sakumo died!"_

Silence. All that greeted me was dead cold silence. The water in my head had calmed down, only for Hisako to gape silently.

 **That…wasn't what I was expecting you to start with, but it's better that it's out in the open now. It's okay, Tomoko-chan. It's okay.**

Was it? I wanted to ask that to her, to anyone else aside from the people surrounding me, but I just didn't know anymore. I didn't even realize I had shut my eyes until it registered that I couldn't see anything but black. Heck, I didn't even realize I was shivering until a warm hand touched my shoulder.

Wait…a hand?

I opened my eyes, only to lock gazes with a shocked and worried silver eye.

 _Kakashi._

Despite my outburst, it appeared that he had taken on some semblance of a mission persona, not even shivering in comparison to me before his hand _tugged_ , and I found myself in a tight hug. Normally, I would've loved the gesture, and hugged back without hesitation, because it was my best friend and _boyfriend_ , and any comfort would've helped at all.

So then why did I feel so _cold_ , despite the warmth surrounding me? So _frozen_?

"Tomoko, breathe. You were holding your breath." Kakashi's voice again, softer than before. The same hand from earlier had gone up to my hair, starting to brush through it in a way that made my heart beat hard. "Breathe."

Why did Kakashi have to remind me of _his_ touch?

' _Vy-chan.'_

I opened my mouth and inhaled as much air as I could. My hands could only grip my Wayfinder tighter, and in the corner of my eye, I couldn't miss how Kakashi was wearing his own on his right hand that proceeded to wind around my shoulders and bring me closer. Nor how Kushina-nee, Minato-san, Rin, Obito, and even Mama and Papa were holding onto theirs, at least unconsciously.

How many…

Glints of metal shined from the incoming sunlight allowed through the curtains in the office.

A part of me wanted to hate myself more because Uncle Sakumo was clearly the odd one out of the group aside from Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama, with the lack of any star of his own. That is, if one decided to not count the tanto strapped to his back.

Why did I not ask Jim-san to make one for him…?

I didn't even realize that I had finished the impromptu breathing exercise until a hand was cupping my cheek and I was staring into that silver eye again. Kakashi only inclined his head, brushing some stray hairs away from my face with a small smile before taking a step back. He didn't need to say anything. The gesture was enough.

I took another breath before glancing at Mama. She was clearly caught between fuming at Hokage-sama and staring at me, so I just continued with whatever tangent I started. Uncle Sakumo's stare was hard to handle as is, anyways.

"The visions were…weird. Different from dreams. Almost like nightmares. But I've had them since I've started to play the piano." I knew that the last sentence was a half-lie. I've had the memories for so long, even before I became Tomoko, but there was no way I could share that. Even if the Hokage threatened to kill me right now. Instead, I hugged myself with one arm, my other hand keeping a tight grip on the Wayfinder for the sake of my sanity. "Uncle Sakumo had died first, and then Obito, and Rin, and then…" I tried to breathe deeper for the sake of not breaking down like the scared teenager I was. The Hokage was expecting a secret-keeper of some sorts, not a scared civilian girl that just wanted to die _now_ from this whole unloading. "Minato-san, Kushina-nee, and then…then…"

My throat clogged.

 **Tomoko-chan** …!

"Then—! Then—!" I tried again, but the name was almost like a strangled noise in the back of my throat. I was so used to saying it, so then why—

I didn't even realize I was tearing up until a familiar hand reached over my shoulders and pushed me forward via a soft grip on the back of my head, and I found myself looking up into a blurry silver eye.

"I died?" Kakashi finished instead, his face almost a few inches away from mine.

 _Crack._ That was the approximate sound of my heart metaphorically breaking, and my voice failed me as I nodded furiously. I knew if I tried saying it, the idea would only carve a place in my mental library and fester there like the useless thing it was, but I knew it was something that happened nonetheless.

In another world, in another universe where I didn't exist, and Vy was in my place, Kakashi had died to Pain. My best friend had _died_ , and painfully alone in the ruins of the village he protected. It was true that Kishimoto brought him back via Nagato's own powers later on in the same arc, but it didn't change the fact that Kakashi had _died_ , and even now, risked dying again.

Kakashi, _my_ Kakashi, would still be at risk.

No matter what I did or said right now, it didn't change the fact that one day, I could _lose_ him.

A whimper left me at the thought. In response, Kakashi hummed, an almost gentle, noncommitted sound before the hand on my head pushed softly. I didn't even realize I had hit a shoulder until a warm breath tickled my ear. "It's okay," he said, the same hand brushing through some of my hair. "We can change this. You can do it, Tomoko."

 _Why do you have so much faith in me…? Why do you_ —

"Don't give in." The words alone made me freeze again, and I didn't have enough time to respond before Kakashi pulled away only slightly to bump foreheads. Even with his mask on, the soft smile was obvious. "You're not alone."

When did someone last tell me that…?

He pulled away again, and with everyone looking at me once more, I took a breath before wiping at my eyes with my arm.

"O-Okay, okay, I'll keep going then…"

* * *

It was not every day that Hatake Sakumo found himself at a loss for words. After all, the life of a shinobi was unpredictable, despite every single ninja agreeing on a few constants. Fighting, killing, and missions. That was all life had guaranteed for shinobi. Secrets were no mystery, but this was different.

Secrets were certainly one thing, but from a girl that he knew so well? The girl that arguably _inspired_ him to keep going? It felt like that old mission all over again. The shock, the numbness in his limbs, everything. The cold was the same too, with its choking atmosphere in the office nearly making him want to hurl. It took all he had to not blow up against anyone in the room, because Team Minato was still in the office, and the Hokage too.

And Tomoko-chan. Oh god, _Tomoko-chan_. Despite only being a meter away, Sakumo couldn't remember the last time she looked so small. Perhaps when she was still a baby back during that first birthday party so long ago, or during those cold months that followed the 'Drunk Guy Incident,' as Hikari dubbed it, but never so _lonely_. Those months after the Incident still had that hint of warmth with Tomoko trying to smile and support everyone in that small way of hers.

But this. This Tomoko-chan was hugging herself, spilling words that kept striking his heart like arrows while keeping back tears of her own.

"Th-The visions were creepy. I can't think of any other way to describe them. After meeting Kakashi and Uncle Sakumo, they started getting more frequent. More…" Tomoko shivered. "More realistic. More prophetic."

If Sakumo's heart hadn't already dropped to his stomach, it certainly took the chance now. The thoughts swirling through his mind felt like poison that needed to get out, and even when saying it, it felt like sawdust had clumped up in his throat. "So, when you met me…"

"Y-You had died from a _suicide_ , Uncle Sakumo, in those visions." Tomoko shook her head vigorously, and if not for Kakashi's sudden grip on his hand, the metaphorical punch to the gut would've been worse. "After the fall of the White Fang too, from all the shame and ostracization from the village." Sakumo didn't miss how both Jiraiya and Hokage-sama tensed in their places, eyes wide. From the looks of things, the two men weren't expecting this part of the story either. "…I-I just couldn't let it happen like that…not ever."

 _In another time, I would've died and left Kakashi alone?_

"And—" Minato too seemed shocked, despite the calm way he was conducting himself in posture. "And you ended up acting on them? On the visions?"

"Not in the way you think, Minato-san." Tomoko shook her head again, and Sakumo could make out her hand loosening its grip over her necklace, exposing some of the light green-tinted metal. "I didn't want to be a ninja, first off, because I know I don't exactly have the power to fight like you and everyone else in the room. I…" Tomoko paused again, ducking her head as her voice turned quieter. "I just wanted to help with music. And with hugs…I think."

Kakashi tugged at Sakumo's hand, and he found himself looking down at his son for the first time in a while, blinking as Kakashi inclined his head.

 _Are you okay, Dad?_ His stare seemed to say.

Maybe. Sakumo wasn't sure of his heart now, or where he even stood with this whole crapload of information, but from hearing those last words alone said one thing.

Tomoko-chan hadn't changed a bit since their first meeting eight years ago.

So, without even thinking, before the Hokage could say anything else, Sakumo moved, and was already kneeling in front of the teary girl with a smile. Tomoko stilled, shoulders tensing in response to the new presence in front of her and paused in her explanation. "S—" the girl choked. "Uncle Sakumo?"

"Did you regret it, Tomoko-chan?" he finds himself saying. "Did you regret any of it?"

 _Do you regret saving me?_

"What?" The girl was clearly caught off guard now, not expecting the question judging by her wide blue eyes. "Regret— _no_! No, Uncle Sakumo, I don't! I could never regret it!"

 _Heh._

"Then, what's wrong?" The smile was growing on his face, and it was honestly surprising him with how the words left him so easily. In spite of everyone else watching and his own conflicted heart. What happened to subtlety? "The fact that I'm still here means something changed for the better, hasn't it?"

Jiraiya opened his mouth with a small and measly, "Possibly—" before a nearby glare from Hikari proceeded to shut him up.

Tomoko's eyes widened again before she shivered. Tears were budding in her eyes again, and Sakumo pushed down the panic to smile a bit brighter. "Hey now," the motions of comfort weren't as foreign as he thought as his hand reached over to brush at the waterfalls before they started. "I don't think I meant for you to cry, Tomoko-chan."

"Uncle Sakumo—" the girl cut herself off with a sniffle, reaching up to wipe at her eyes again. "I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

 _For interfering? For saving me?_

"Don't apologize, Tomoko-chan, it's okay." Taking a cue from Judai before him, Sakumo made sure to tug the girl into a warm hug, hoping that the gesture was enough to show forgiveness. Anger wasn't even an option — hell, not even a choice. "It's okay. Don't cry, alright?" Sakumo made sure to squeeze tighter as soon as shaky hands reached over to clutch at the back of his shirt.

It was only when the hands holding onto him stopped shaking that he pulled away, and for a moment, all he could see was that 8-year old pianist, smiling up at him. Another second was all it took to blink the illusion away and he couldn't help but smile back at the now 13-year old teenager shakily grinning at him. "Th-thank you, Uncle Sakumo." Despite the salty scent of tears, Tomoko's voice was soft with genuine happiness. "Thank you."

"It is no problem, dear. No problem at all." The fond nickname leaves him long before he realizes what he has done, but by the time he had a moment to reflect on the whole ordeal, Sakumo could only shrug. It didn't even occur to him that he had the right to be angry or even bewildered. All that mattered at the time was hearing out his niece — no, perhaps, a future daughter? He had to hide a snicker at that considering the situation at hand.

Nonetheless. This was probably for the better anyways.

To be soft — to be kind — meant being human, right?

* * *

When Obito thought things couldn't get any worse, he really thought they couldn't get any worse. After all, in the past few months, the following ensued.

One. Kakashi became a Jounin. Two. When blowing up Kannabi Bridge, Obito was able to unlock his Sharingan, only to lose an arm _and_ give an eye away in the name of survival. Well, not that he regretted the last clause of that statement since everyone was alive and that was the best thing he could ask for in the Third Shinobi World War. Still. Three. The Uchiha Clan, last he checked, wasn't all that happy about the eye exchange. Not that he had time to worry about that, because number four brought him to the prelude of what was going on now.

Four had Rin crying into his jacket over unrequited love a week ago, and he still wasn't sure how he should react, aside from being the friend that Rin needed. He always knew, in a way, that Tomoko and Kakashi had eyes only for each other, but that didn't make the situation any less painful to see. He was happy for them, but the slight bit of sadness tugging at his chest was hard to ignore.

But five. It had to be goddamn number _Five_.

"Yeah…it wasn't great. In those visions, Obito…Obito-kun was lost at Kannabi. Buried under rocks. Rin-chan died soon after too, on another mission. T-To…"

Tomoko-chan was only a near meter away in the Hokage's office, but Obito could only find his feet frozen to the ground as she continued to speak. "To Kiri," she finished after a pause, shaking her head as she stood a bit taller, tenser now. "Then…we had peace for a little while, before…before Kushina-nee and Minato-san died too."

"How the heck did that happen?!"

The last thing anyone was possibly expecting was Kushina to speak up almost like a near banshee, and when every single gaze turned to her in the room, Obito gulped at the sight of red hair nearly standing on end. Kushina wasn't angry, but she certainly wasn't happy at the news either. He tried to hold a shiver down by grasping the closest thing to him, and it didn't even register that it was Rin's hand until sweat was already covering his palm and he couldn't even have the strength to care. "How did we all end up going like that?! Tomoko-chan, shouldn't there have been something we could've—"

Tomoko was clearly put out on the spot, almost gasping like something had stabbed her in the chest, because all that resulted was yet another yell that had everyone's blood go cold.

" _But it was Uchiha Madara that killed you, Kushina-nee!"_

Oh god. Oh fucking _god._

Obito could already feel the bile coming up his throat. That name. Why did it have to be _that_ name?

Kushina and Minato-sensei were both turning white.

The sound of a breaking pipe followed. "Madara?" Despite the recognition in his eyes, a small trail of blood went down between the Third Hokage's fingers. "That _Uchiha Madara_? Tomoko-chan, you do realize what you're insinuating, correct?"

Tomoko squeaked a loud high-pitched noise of what vaguely sounded like recognition before ducking her head.

"What? What the heck are you getting at?!" Aunt Hikari interrupted hotly. Anger was clearly coloring her face. "What's so bad about Madara—"

"Hikari," Judai spoke up, and Obito turned his head only to wince at the dark expression on the retired nin's face. "Uchiha Madara was one of the founders of the village _and_ was able to control the Nine-Tailed Fox. He nearly ended Konoha if not for the First Hokage stopping him, and — and he should've been _killed_. He shouldn't have been able to come back and cause trouble."

"Damn straight," Minato-sensei added, and Obito wasn't even sure of what was going on now because it certainly felt like a puzzle was being assembled without his being privy to the goddamn instructions. "How could he have come back…? _Wait_." Minato-sensei immediately turned on Tomoko with wide blue eyes, and no one could miss the girl flinching. "Tomoko-chan, don't tell me that the masked man who attacked us and killed Kushina and I in your visions —"

"Was under the control of Uchiha Madara." Obito didn't know whether to stand still or throw up because the tears budding in Tomoko's eyes was nothing to laugh at. The fact that she was staring at him from the side of her eye with worry and horror did nothing to help. "In the visions, it was Obito."

Every single gaze turned to him. "…What?"

He needed to get out, _now_. There was no way — there was no way he could —

 _Oh, really? Are you really pulling the 'hero' act now?_

"That…that can't be…" Obito didn't even realize his breathing stalling as the words continued to sink in. "But I'm alive! I'm here right now, aren't I?!"

"Yeah!" Rin's voice called out, and the grip on his hand had tightened in turn. "Obito couldn't do that!"

Kakashi's curt nod of agreement said more than enough too.

" _This_ Obito wouldn't, Rin-chan!" Tomoko-chan wasn't taking this all that well either and was clearly close to sobbing again. Her voice was even cracking, and Obito was starting to wonder if this was even the truth or desperate lies. "But in those visions, he _saw_ you die, Rin-chan! Madara killed you too!"

Oh, _what the fuck._ Why did it always have to come back to them…to _him_?

"Oh god," Kushina summed up.

Obito didn't even wait for the Hokage's nod. All that left his mouth was a quick, " _CanIbeexcused_?" before letting go of Rin's hand and promptly running out. He couldn't even hear the voices calling after him or make out the surprised hand of the ANBU stationed outside the office reaching towards him. All that he wanted was to get out.

Get out, get out, just _get out._

It had to be wrong — those visions had to be false. They _had_ to.

* * *

" _Obito!_ " was all I could hear of Rin's voice before she had dashed towards the door opening and out of the office too, and yet despite my heart screaming at me to run after them, all I could register were the thick, salty trails of tears running down my face.

 **Oh, Tomoko-chan**. Hisako said.

"O-Obito…" My voice was coming out choked now, my hand already reaching out towards that very same door, but I knew both him and Rin were already gone. To who knows where at this point, I wasn't sure. It was a small reassurance in how they didn't go far, but it was still something that had happened.

It was still _my_ fault.

 **Tomoko-chan, you should—** Hisako cut herself off as soon as a hand wound itself around my shoulders. Instinctively, I found myself turning and making eye contact with one silver eye, and Kakashi smiled softly.

Huh?

"Hokage-sama, I apologize for the sudden announcement, but Tomoko and I shall be excused for a moment." Without even skipping a beat, he was already pushing me outside the office, ignoring the surprised stares of everyone trained into our backs, passing Falcon-san along the way without an extra word put in. Huh? _Huh?_

Did I suddenly drop dead and end up in a new world where Hatake Kakashi of all people was openly defying his superiors? At least, passive-aggressively? Or did I end up in a different version of Canon?

Even with the tears still flowing down my face and leaving dry trails on my cheeks, I still found myself speaking up. "K-Kakashi?"

No answer.

I tried again. "Kakashi?"

A soft hum of recognition sounded above my head, contrasting the grunts he used to do.

I opened my mouth again. "What are you doing—" I didn't even see the incoming door until his right hand, his _Wayfinder-covered_ hand was reaching over to grasp the doorknob and twist it open. My feet automatically walked in without any thought to stop them. The sudden darkness didn't even fully register until the door closed behind us with a loud CLICK of the lock and I found myself in a warm hug. A tight, warm, almost desperate hug.

" _Goddammit,_ " was the lone curse. It was low, dark, and almost angry. The grip around me tightened to the point I could feel my ribs creak a little, and my heart beat hard.

"K—" The syllable caught in my throat as more tears spilled out and onto his shoulder. "K—"

"Sorry, Tomoko." The soft, gentle tone to his voice, which in itself was a huge contrast to the curse from before, made me freeze as a hand went up to my hair. "For the curse. But you're okay. You're with me. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

 _Huh?_

 **Is he insinuating you do other things…?**

I didn't even have the chance to think about Hisako's words before the hug loosened and I could make out the same silver eye staring at me through the darkness. "You don't have to prove yourself to anyone right now. You don't have to talk." The same gentle voice sounded, despite the occasional slip from some nervousness, as Kakashi inclined his head. The soft rustle of fabric followed, and then a new feeling was pressing against my head.

 **Oh my—** Hisako started to squeal.

Before I could say anything, he withdrew to smile again, and even through the tears, the warmth in his eye was obvious. "You're going to be okay, Tomoko. You're going to be okay." His left hand now rested on my shoulder, gripping it in a way that wasn't uncomfortable. Reassuring, really, as the other hand, his Wayfinder hand, wiped at my cheeks in an attempt to stop the tears. "Just breathe for me, okay?"

All that could register through my heart was disbelief. "Wh-why?" left me instead because my breath couldn't go to anything else. The tears continued to come down, at least at a slower pace than before, as I tried to speak. Kakashi blinked, almost as if his stare was saying, 'Go on,' as the thoughts flooded my mind.

 _Why don't you reject me? Why didn't you leave me? I…I—_

Hisako raised a panicky hand. **Tomoko-chan—**

"Why do you still _accept_ me?" The words felt like knives stabbing my throat as they came out, leaving the inside of my mouth feeling dry and full of sawdust. I couldn't even bear to look into that silver eye, ducking my head so that I could be suffer in the darkness with my shame like the silly, useless girl I was. "Wh-why do you still _comfort_ me like this? I-I kept all this from you!"

Kakashi froze. "Tomoko—"

I don't even know the words to describe the mess I was becoming right now, in this small black room. The dusty scent of the area did nothing to help, because all that made me aware of was how alone I felt, even with Kakashi still standing in front of me. I didn't deserve his presence, all because of my lies and secrets. I didn't deserve to be with a person like him. An amazing person like him. "I let you go on all those missions, even though you could've died, even though I could've done _something_ for you! I-I could've been a ninja, helped you, and maybe died in your place to prevent Madara from making things worse, so, so why—"

" _Tomoko_." Cold metal touched my forehead between my bangs, and the knives stabbing in my heart stopped. It was as if time itself had stalled, and I looked up only to see Kakashi's gaze waver, clear emotion shining in the silver color. Huh? "Don't say that about yourself. Just don't." Another rustle, and then the same warm feeling landed on my right cheek. My face started to flood with heat as soon as it registered that Kakashi was _kissing_ me. "You're forgetting what you've done _because_ of not being a ninja."

"…Eh?"

Kakashi raised his head to stare at me again, and even through my own dwindling tears, the _blurriness_ of his own open eye was obvious. Did I— "I don't care about what could've happened. What might've been in your visions. Those visions, your secrets, I never _cared_. I never, ever _cared_ , you hear?" He vigorously shook his head, the close distance letting me feel his spiky silver hair brush my face. My heart started to beat again, pumping blood with the knives slowly disappearing with each word. What…?

His name escaped me instinctively. "K-Kakashi…"

He only smiled. "What matters to me is the girl standing in front of me. The person I love, who's crying right now." A kiss on my other cheek, gently wiping away the tears. "The pianist who chose to play songs for almost every event in my life, the civilian who gave me a home, and the girl who gave me a real _family._ " The cold metal of his hitai-ite was touching my forehead again, and I was already finding myself tearing up again. "I love _you_."

Kakashi lurched forward to kiss my head again through my bangs, and by then, it felt like a dam inside me broke. Even with the tears close to spilling again from all the emotional baggage coming on at once, the fact that a _smile_ was coming up to my face meant that this was real. That this wasn't a genjutsu, or a dream.

 **…He really loves you, Tomoko-chan.** Hisako smiled. **He always has.**

A euphoric, almost broken sob left me this time as I pulled on Kakashi's sleeves, wrapping my arms around his neck as soon as I could find a good grip. He didn't hesitate in hugging back just as tight, making the gesture seem closer and warmer than any other hug we ever had. Even when the tears were starting to soak the shoulder of his shirt, he didn't seem to care, only pulling me closer with a soft hum. I couldn't remember the last time I had ever felt so _safe_. "I-I love you too, Kakashi," was my choked answer, and a gentle nod against my shoulder was the best reply I could ever get. "I love you too…!"

A few moments of quiet silence passed before a tickling, breathy sigh brushed against my neck. "And I'm glad for that." Another squeeze at my waist this time, and I looked up only for Kakashi to smile. "Thank you."

"F-For…" I tried not to sob and instead speak clearly. "For what?"

Kakashi inclined his head before lurching forward to bump foreheads. "For loving me."

 _Lubdub, lubdub, lubdub._

Tears were blurring my vision again as I nodded. "Mm…mm," was probably the best approximation for the happy noises leaving my throat. I wanted to say something else, something along the lines of the same vein, because he was the most amazing person I could ever have, but the lump in my throat was hard to get by. Even then, Kakashi's eye softened before looking down, and it only vaguely registered that he was looking at— _oh dear_ —my lips.

Hisako grinned, wider and happier this time. **Tomoko-chan, it's okay. Don't hold back, got it?**

I tugged at his shirt, already feeling my heart pound harder at the thought. "K-Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

The heat was already flooding my face as I tried to get the words out. Tears weren't even a problem at this point since they were already drying, albeit slowly. Ugh. Emotions could really be a problem sometimes. "C-Could you…um."

"Hm?" Kakashi nudged me with his cheek, and the scent of pines was finally coming through my originally clogged nose, making the situation all the more embarrassing. Sure, I would take this over the previous tension, but what is it with me and weird situations?! Inside my head, I could've sworn I heard Hisako's signature cackle…I think. "What is it, Tomoko?"

And _goddammit_ , my boyfriend was really close again.

I huffed in a breath in the hopes of getting out the embarrassment and in turn force the needed courage back into my throat, before puffing it out.

"C-Could we kiss before we have to go back? Just…just one?"

I don't even know the origins of that question. Heck, it felt like I had just gone back in time, asking _Leo_ that question once a long time ago. All that was going through my heart before then was disbelief, horror, and self-loathing. Now, all I could feel was a numbness to my heart, confusion, and a dash of relief for good measure. Maybe it was to remind myself that I was real. That this entire thing was real. I wasn't sure.

All I was aware of, in that dark room (which could've been a supply closet or a spare room of some sorts), was Kakashi's soft smile and following breath against my lips. "How can I say no to that?" was his answer, and then he was pressing his thumb to my chin to tilt it upwards before swooping in, and once the feeling had registered, I tried to get lost in it and forget.

Forget that we would have to go back to that office soon, and instead focus on the boy who was keeping me sane.

In the middle of the affectionate gesture, I could've sworn I felt Kakashi smile before he continued to press his lips to mine in the darkness.

* * *

Up on the rooftop of the Hokage Tower, Rin tried not to huff for the sake of keeping herself stable. About a meter away, Obito was resting his head on his arm over the nearby railing, visibly down if his drooping shoulders were any indication. She opened her mouth in the hopes of saying something, anything comforting, only to be lost in the silence that left her.

She tried again, opening and closing her mouth for some kind of reassurance, only to find nothing.

 _What…?_

Rin tried not to sigh once the realization hit. _Of course I can't say anything like, 'It's going to be okay.' I don't know if_ _ **anything**_ _is going to be okay._

A love triangle was one thing. Secrets were another. Rin didn't even know how she was supposed to react when going back into that office again—hell, if anything, she couldn't help the dread in her chest when it came to the thought of seeing Tomoko-chan again. What was she supposed to listen to? What was she supposed to believe in?

Those questions roamed freely in her head, but she didn't voice them. Obito was shivering now.

"Obito?" His name escaped her almost naturally as she walked over. The Uchiha didn't move immediately, but the soft grunt in her direction was enough of a sign to continue. "Hi," she said, suddenly finding her mouth drying up.

"…Hey, Rin." She tried not to freeze at the lack of tone, the lack of literally anything, in Obito's voice, instead walking forward to stand at his side. "Please tell me you're not here to take me back."

"I wasn't planning on it," was what leaves her mouth instead. "I wasn't even thinking about it, if that helps."

Obito slumps onto the railing a bit more, his chin tucked into the crook of his elbow. "Ah," he says, the reply muffled. "That's a relief."

Rin couldn't remember the last time Obito sounded so dead. So _lifeless_. She tried to put on a smile for the sake of being cheerful, but only found her cheeks tightening, as if it was all fake. As if she was a fake. Instead, she reached over to wrap an arm around his shoulders. It was the least she could do if she couldn't put on a smile. "I'm here for you, Obito."

The Uchiha froze, clearly tensing under her grip. "Oh," he said, and then his shoulders started shaking. "R-Rin, I—"

"It's okay to be upset, Obito," Rin said, and her own tears were easy to ignore. At least, at the moment. "We both heard a lot today, and I know Hokage-sama and Minato-sensei will understand our stepping out."

"It—It's just," Obito's voice cracked as the first sign of emotion started breaking through, and Rin didn't know what to feel except pity and sympathy as his shoulders continued to shake. "Why did it have to be like this? Why did it have to be _Tomoko-chan_ who let out the can of worms?"

Rin didn't know what to say to that.

"Losing my arm is one thing, Rin," and the medic had a vague feeling she was in for it now. Obito raised his head from his right arm to stare out into the distance, only to continue talking. "But to hear that one of my distant relatives is behind all this? One of the goddamn _founders_ of the village? And that one of my best friends _knew_ this was going to happen?" The anguish in his voice was hard to hear enough as is, but the simple fact that this was the first time since Kannabi that Obito had broken was like knives stabbing Rin's chest. "Why didn't she tell us sooner? I thought she trusted us. I thought she—she—" Obito choked, and Rin knew he was already close to tears. "I thought she saw us as _family_. She could've told us, and maybe we wouldn't have lost so much at Kannabi Bridge. Sure, I'm alive, but—but—" His voice cracked again. "So then, why—"

 _Why didn't Tomoko-chan tell us at all?_

Rin didn't have to be a sensor to hear that question.

"I don't know, Obito," Rin's tears were already starting to come down too, accompanied by the stress of everything finally falling down onto her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm sorry I don't."

Obito swiveled his head around to look at her, and the tear trail trailing down his right eye was enough for Rin to pull him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Obito. I'm so sorry." She didn't even know why she was apologizing. This whole situation was no one's fault. No one's fault at all. And yet, all that could come to mind was despair and frustration. Obito didn't take long to hug her back, tucking his nose into her shoulder to start crying too, and they stood like that. The wind blew for a while, making the air feel all the colder, but Rin didn't care.

At least someone was holding onto her, staying with her, and it felt like things could be okay. Not now, but in the distant future.

Obito was at least feeling the same way and not stopping her from crying.

She didn't even hear the sound of footsteps before another pair of arms wrapped around them both, and Rin vaguely registered the feeling of a warm chest pressing against her shoulders.

"K-Kushina-san?" Obito went, voice stalling from the shock, and Rin looked up from Obito's shoulder to catch a glimpse of red hair.

"Hi, Obito, Rin." Kushina smiled, and even through the drying tears, Rin could make out how sad it looked. "Looks like I found you both."

 _How…how are you able to still smile like that?_

"I'm not going to take you back to the office just yet if you're wondering," Kushina broke in, smiling all the same. "I just came up here to check up on you and offer my opinion if you needed it."

"B-But why?" Obito spoke up again, and Rin wasn't expecting the pure _anguish_ in his voice. Then again, with the lump in her own throat, it was nice that he was stepping up to speak for both of them. "K-Kushina-san, how are _you_ handling this? Why are you smiling like that when we just had the biggest mind-fuck _ever_?" Obito shuddered, and the close distance let Rin know that he was still shocked. "We—we would've—"

The Uzumaki woman only blinked, clearly caught off guard by the question, before smiling again, more solemnly this time. "See, I thought it through and rolled with the punches, to summarize."

…What?

"What do you mean by that, Kushina-san?" Rin found herself saying. She didn't even have time to cover up her mouth as Kushina only slightly loosened her grip on the two of them, now inclining her head in a clear sign to continue. "How are we supposed to…to—" Rin cut herself off. Mentioning that girl's name wouldn't make things any better.

Even then, Kushina kept smiling, hugging them both all the same. "To cope? Just by staying together and working together." A breath brushed the top of her head, and Rin didn't miss how Obito tensed in surprise. "I actually found out a majority of this earlier, with Minato, and I admit, it was a hard pill to swallow. I mean, my own _death_? It sounded ridiculous, dattebane."

Ah. There was that familiar catchphrase.

Kushina's own smile dropped for a more broken frown as she shrugged. "Still, Tomoko-chan was _crying_ when she first told the adults. Judai and Hikari weren't initially included in the group, so she was all alone. Hokage-sama told us in those first few days that it was only between himself, Jiraiya, Minato and me. She couldn't tell you until now because she was ordered not to." Rin found herself freezing with the saliva almost cold in her mouth, and Obito's own twitch said enough. The light bulbs weren't even necessary in showing the truth at this point.

Kushina inclined her head, almost as if she was aware of the ideas going through their heads and continued. "I know that everything that was said up until now is hard to process, but it's important to remember the situation we are in. In fact," Kushina smiled brighter this time, and Rin couldn't help but stare in a mix of surprise and awe. "We're much better off than what could have been."

Rin blinked. "H-How, Kushina-san? How is it better?"

"Think about it, Rin-chan," Kushina turned to her with the same smile, and for once this entire day, it felt like Rin could believe it. At least, a little. "Kannabi Bridge was supposed to have ended with _only_ you and Kakashi coming back. Tomoko-chan's visions didn't account for Obito coming back to us. Had he not, Madara would have had his greasy little hands on him. We have a chance to make things better, so that's something, dattebane."

Obito shivered again, but the tears were already disappearing for a more small, triumphant grin. "I-I'm grateful for that."

"Yep," Kushina popped the last syllable with an honest smile in return. "I don't expect the two of you to come back to the office immediately, though. A lot happened, and I understand if you need more time." She squeezed them one last time before letting go, and once she took a few steps back to walk towards the door, all Rin could see was the woman's back and long flowing red hair when the last few words came out. "Just try to find it in your hearts to forgive Tomoko-chan if you can, okay? I can tell you that she didn't mean to hurt you both at all, ttebane. If she did, I wouldn't dote on her at all like you see me doing now."

And with a twist of the doorknob and a soft _click_ , the Uzumaki disappeared from the roof.

Rin let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in a long huff before putting a hand to her chest. Her heart was still beating hard, but it didn't feel as painful as it was before back in the office. It was lighter—almost, softer, somehow. Kushina-san's words continued to echo in her head, making her previous thoughts feel all the more jarring.

" _She didn't mean to hurt you both at all, ttebane."_

 _Really? Did she…did Kushina-san mean it? Did_ _ **Tomoko-chan**_ _really mean it?_

Rin took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her thoughts before a hand landed on her shoulder. She tried not to jump, instead turning around to meet Obito's conflicted black eye, staring at her with intrigue.

"Rin?" Obito paused, having opened his mouth in the semblance of saying something, only to stop. It was as if he literally had a cat catch his tongue. "What…what are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know, Obito," she answered honestly, and her mouth felt all the drier at admitting it. "What do you think? Is Tomoko-chan really at fault here?"

A single second was all it took before Obito furiously shook his head, and Rin didn't realize her own shoulders were relaxing at the sight. " _No!_ No way in _hell_ , Rin. I—" He cut himself off, swiveling his head to the side in order to not meet her eyes. Obito had even let go of her shoulder to clench his fingers into a tight fist, and Rin didn't know what to think. "I know a part of me is angry about the whole situation, but my gut—my _heart_ —is saying that it's not her fault. I just don't know what to think anymore. At all. Or who I can trust now." Obito looked up at her with a wry smile. "But I know, _at least_ , that Tomoko-chan isn't the person I should be blaming. She—even with my arm," he motioned to the stump remaining on his left side with a soft shrug. "She still tried to _help_ me despite my arm, Rin."

"Yeah," Rin said softly.

"And—And," Obito threw his hand up in the air, pinched expression on his face. "Even with the whole _love_ mess, our own missions, and even our living alone…!" He huffed a breath, and Rin could tell that he was somewhat frustrated. "Tomoko-chan still reached out, Rin! And I hate myself for feeling so _conflicted_ about all of it! Was it all a lie? Or was Tomoko-chan really caring for us?"

Before she could even think on what she was saying, Rin opened her mouth with a soft, "I think she was caring for us."

Obito froze.

The words were spilling out honestly. "I-I guess I'm just _reeling_ as much as you are, Obito, but Tomoko-chan did help us. Even…even with my feelings, she—" Rin tried not to choke at the words. "She did say that she loved me too…" The memory was almost scalding in her heart as she continued. "And—And, _Kakashi_ wouldn't just fall for anyone." That truth felt like poison leaving her throat but admitting made the previous pain from the past few weeks lessen significantly. "There's no way she wouldn't have gotten to where she is now if she didn't want to help us, Obito."

"Yeah…yeah, huh." Obito said, quieter now. He huffed a breath, his black eye looking a bit mistier than before, but the small smile tugging at his face again was an improvement. "W-We…we have to head back, huh? And apologize."

Rin finally felt a small smile of her own stretching her cheeks as she raised her head to look at her teammate. "Yeah…yeah, we do."

Obito scratched the back of his head with his hand, cheeks coloring an embarrassed pink as he turned his head away. Rin only blinked as he proceeded to offer his hand, still not meeting her eyes. "W-Wanna walk back together?"

 _Lub-dub. Lub-dub._ Her heart seemed to leap in her chest, and Rin found her own face flushing with heat too before she nodded. It didn't take long for her to put her hand in his, and the rough calluses were something that almost clashed with her own skin.

Still, once they started walking, Rin couldn't deny that their hands were a good fit for each other.

* * *

The last thing Kushina was expecting to walk into was the sight of Hoshino Hikari being held at sword point. She didn't even have time to consider what was going on until her hackles were already raised and she nearly stormed into the office.

"What the hell is going on here?" she found herself snapping, and Minato immediately stood at attention once it registered that her hair was standing on end.

"Oh, hello, Kushina-chan," Hikari said coolly, apparently not even fazed by the ANBU holding the sword tip to her throat while speaking. "You just missed me slapping the Third Hokage."

If there was a time for bricks to come down onto her head, this was probably it. " _What_." she said, swiveling her head to only catch a glimpse of Hiruzen rubbing his now _red_ cheek, before stomping over to the ANBU and pointing an angry finger at them. "Oi, put that _down_! At least hear her out!"

"Why?" The ANBU droned, clearly not amused judging by the tightening of their grip on the sword handle. "Hoshino Hikari's actions clearly border on treason, Uzumaki-sama. No civilian should be allowed to strike the village leader."

"What happened to at _least_ giving her a chance? If you threaten her, you're just silencing a voice that we might need in this war!" Kushina snapped back, and it was hard to miss the ANBU's miniscule flinch in return. "Minato, you agree with me, don't you?!"

"M-Me?" Minato said, voice tinged with horror.

"Kushina," Sakumo's voice this time, and the Uzumaki turned only to see him sigh. "It's not just about that. You realize we're civilians and Hokage-sama could execute us at any moment if we disobey, right?"

"Well," Hikari interrupted, still talking in the same even tone as before. "That just proves he's not the greatest person in the world, right?"

Kushina didn't even have to look over to know that Judai was gaping. "H-Hikari—"

The ANBU bristled. "How dare you—"

"ANBU-san, please put that sword down," Hiruzen's voice, commanding over all, and Kushina instinctively found her heart calming from trained reflex. The ANBU immediately turned to the Hokage, inclining their head slightly. "Let Hoshino Hikari explain herself. There will not be any executions today."

The masked ninja nodded curtly before taking a step back and sheathing their sword, and the cold in the office finally subsided if not for Kushina's own lingering anger and the pinched expression on Hikari's face. "So," Hikari started. "That's it? You're not going to kill me like everyone else you have?"

"Hikari," Judai's voice again, and Kushina could tell that he was close to panicking. "Shouldn't you—"

"I'm more curious as to why you insinuate that I _have_ ," Hiruzen interrupted, and the slight bit of amusement leaking into his voice made Kushina feel on edge. Why— "Last I recall, the simple fact that Yuki Judai is no longer in service and that you have your dream cafe in full swing should make you feel more at ease, no?"

A pause followed. "Initially, yes," Hikari said finally, and her shoulders tensed with her clenched fists. "But things are different now. You didn't say that you would be _exploiting my daughter_."

"This wasn't personal, Hikari," Hiruzen continued, his voice even and calm. "This was for the sake of the village—"

"Which is it, Hokage-sama?" Hikari cut in, and Kushina could already make out the semblance of rage in her voice. "Is it for the village? Or is it because you couldn't put anyone else up for it aside from yourself?"

"You don't know what's been going on, Hikari," Hiruzen retorted, shaking his head, and nearby, Jiraiya visibly didn't know whether to open his mouth or stay silent. At least, that was what Kushina could sense from the situation. "This war has been going on far longer than you and your family have been involved, and I was doing my best for the sake of minimizing the lives lost. Tomoko-chan had knowledge that connected to everything at hand, and the least I could do was try to make sense of it without bringing in more tension."

"Oh, you're going on _that_ tangent now?" Finally, it looked like Hiruzen was taken aback as Hikari shook her head vigorously. "Protecting the village? Making sure no one dies? What is _that_ worth? You're sending _teenagers_ —children—out there on the front lines to fight for you! Risking their lives when all they need is a warm home and support so that they can _survive_! You're making my _daughter_ —my only _child_ —suffer and break emotionally because you needed _information_! There was always another choice! You could've done something else! Instead, all you did was just put others in harm's way instead of yourself!"

Kushina didn't even notice the office doors opening again until Tomoko, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin were all walking in, staring at the scene with wide eyes.

" _Hikari_ , you are currently stepping out of line. I would advise you to stop now." Hiruzen said, and the air chilled yet again. Kushina wanted to speak, to yell too, but for once, her instincts and loyalties were fighting with one another. This was a completely different situation.

"And what?" Hikari raised her chin, crossing her arms. " _Kill_ me? Execute me for talking out of line? All I'm saying is the _truth_."

Hiruzen stayed silent. In the room, Kushina could make out Minato's shocked expression as Judai and Sakumo shared wary glances with one another. In the background, she could've sworn she heard a small, " _Meep_ ," but the atmosphere was so choking, it was hard to speak. Inwardly, it felt like Kurama stirred.

"I'm not like _you_. I'm scared, I'm terrified of dying, but I'm still here. I'll _take_ my execution if it means proving my point." Hikari hung her head, looking away stubbornly. "…I was always told by my parents that the Hokage was the greatest person the village could ever have. The one ninja that could pull all of us out of the toughest situations. That no matter what happened, he would do the right thing if it meant no one dying." She took a breath.

" _Did you kill that man too?_ "

Hiruzen froze, his mouth left gaping open before he turned away with his swiveling chair.

The ANBU from before was standing almost like a stone statue, and in turn, Jiraiya was looking as if he had just swallowed a lemon.

" _Fuck_ , Hikari," Judai said finally. Kushina didn't even know if that was a compliment, insult, or a mere statement in the face of what had happened.

Hikari shook her head, fists clenching again, before looking up and spitting out the last words. "The world needs to change, Hokage-sama. You can't just let this stand. Because if you plan on using my daughter and her friends again for the sake of the greater good, I _will_ come back from hell and make sure you can't get a good night's sleep ever again." Her blue eyes narrowed in the face of Hiruzen continuing to stay silent in his desk chair. "What is this ' _peace_ ' and ' _Will of Fire'_ you talk about when all it relies on is the blood and tears of the children you said you were protecting in the Academy? When it grows from the _pain_ of other humans?" She bit her lip, and Kushina could've sworn she saw the beginnings of a cut from the first trickles of blood. "What kind of victory is it when you might even sacrifice your own _son_ to the war?"

Kushina then could hear Tomoko's own pained gasp, and she immediately walked over to place a hand on the girl's shoulder. Team Minato seemed to be shielding her enough with their shared group hug, but the least she could do was provide support.

"Hikari…" Hiruzen said finally. "I—"

"I'm not betraying Konoha, if you're thinking that," Hikari interrupted with a raised hand. "Konoha is still my _home_. I'm not a missing nin—just a simple violinist who's standing here to talk. I don't have the power to do anything but that." She shook her head again, more furiously this time, and her black hair whipped her face. "Your ANBU might see my words as treason, but all I want you to know is my perspective. My truth that I've come to know through all these years. If you don't see a problem, I'm going to point it out. You're the goddamn _Professor_ , the creator of so many Jutsu and the teacher of the Sannin. You should at least be able to find a better way."

"…" Hiruzen went silent again, his chair swiveling so much to where no one in the office but Jiraiya (who stood at the side of the Hokage's desk) could see the chair's back. Judai opened his mouth but closed it.

"Even if you don't say it, the civilians rely on you too, Hokage-sama," Hikari took a few steps back, and then rested a gentle hand on Tomoko's head, making the girl look up as Kushina glanced over to see fire in those blue eyes. "Try to do a better job of thinking about them too."

"…Noted," Hiruzen said finally, and Kushina noticed the ache of tiredness in his voice. "Is that all?"

"I'd like if we all could be excused now," Hikari said flatly, voice more even in comparison to her quiet rage, but still containing hints of frustration. "You've made my daughter and other kids suffer enough already."

Kakashi, Obito, and Rin all turned their heads to look up at the woman, but Hikari didn't show any sign of acknowledgement aside from a warm, almost calm hum in their direction. Kushina was already feeling her heart break at the surprise clearly showing in their shared gazes.

"Alright," he continued, saving a hand without turning around in his chair. "You and your family may go, Hikari. Just allow Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya to stay for now."

Sakumo and Judai both looked at one another, clearly confused at the change of events before shrugging and proceeding to walk. Both men passed Kushina for a moment, sharing looks of sympathy and tiredness before Hiruzen spoke again.

"Oh, and Hikari?"

The teens were already out in the hallway with Hikari gently ushering them out with her arms before she turned her head. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I would prefer if the information we talked about today is not revealed to anyone else aside from this group of people." Even though it was quiet, everyone could make out a soft, exhausted sigh. "We do not need ears where we don't need them."

"Noted," Hikari said, almost intentionally repeating Hiruzen's earlier words before turning her head back to the hallway and walking out. "Thank you."

Kushina couldn't even remember hearing such a stiff 'Thank you' in her entire life before the entire Hoshino household plus Obito and Rin disappeared into the hallway.

Once the door closed on them, the desk chair finally swiveled around to reveal a hatless Hiruzen, his Hokage cap sitting on his lap as he put his face in his hands.

"…What have we done, Minato?" he said finally.

Kushina turned to her special other just as Minato stood to attention with a tired expression of his own. "We haven't done the best we could have," he responded, just as quiet, before crossing his arms. "We have to do better."

"…Indeed," Jiraiya said finally, and the ANBU from before only nodded stiffly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kushina found herself sighing, rolling her shoulders to get out any knots before speaking. "So," she said for the first time in that office. "What now?"

* * *

Once we had all came back home to Nagareboshi Cafe, I felt like I could sleep for a _few months_ at best now. So much had happened, and the fact that Mama and Papa had yet to say _anything_ on the walk back said so much. All that I could think about was really Obito and Rin's presences near me, Kakashi's grip on my right hand, and how no one was speaking up.

Hell. Hisako summed it up best.

 **What are we going to do, Tomoko-chan?**

I didn't know. All I wanted to do was sleep and hide away.

I didn't even realize Mama and Papa had unlocked the cafe doors to usher us all up the stairs and into the house without skipping a beat, the same silence permeating the air throughout.

"Well," Uncle Sakumo started, breaking the ice with a more chipper tone to his voice than usual. "How about we all just rest for now? I think we all need a good nap?"

" _Nap_?" Papa interrupted, and it only vaguely registered in my head that his cheerfulness was coming back. "Sakumo, you realize we kinda just walked out of metaphorical _hell_ with a profound tired-mood for everyone involved?"

It only took a second for Obito to laugh, and I looked up only to see him grin wryly. "Judai-san, I think 'tired' is an understatement. And…" he paused, blinking earnestly. " _Profound_? Why _profound_?"

"Uh," Papa said, and he proceeded to turn red. "Well," he tried to wave it off with a large hand wave, but to be honest, it just made him look silly. "I kinda just saw my own wife get away with talking off the Hokage's head like he deserved, but also narrowly avoiding _death_ , so I don't know what to think?"

"Oh, _you_ ," Mama interrupted, and the warmth in her voice was hard to miss. Strangely, despite everything that had happened, it felt like things were going back to normal. "I missed that dorkiness of yours, Judai. Where did it go?"

"Hikari," Papa replied, and I could've sworn he started turning redder. "The kids are here."

Rin started to snicker, albeit slowly, but it was still a laugh.

I found myself smiling shakily. "Okay then," I said, my voice high-pitched from everything. "Let's just get the futons and sleep. I'm…just out of it too."

Kakashi squeezed my hand, and I turned only to meet his warm silver eye, staring at me with fond exasperation. "Yeah," he said, quiet. "Yeah."

Obito and Rin only looked at each other before speeding off, and I couldn't even catch their shouts of, "We'll handle it!" before they disappeared.

 **Uh,** Hisako said. **What just happened? Did they forgive you?**

 _I think?_ I didn't know what else to say aside from that.

Hisako only hugged me as a response, muttering something to herself.

Papa still looped an arm around Mama's waist to pull her in for a peck on the cheek, frowning. "We _will_ have to talk about everything earlier though, Hikari, I'm _not_ letting you go for that." Uncle Sakumo only had to glance at the scene before facepalming, and to my surprise, Kakashi started to chuckle himself, just as Mama started to pout up at Papa with furrowed eyebrows.

"Judai," she said.

"Hikari," he muttered back.

I freely admit it. I started laughing a bit too. More so when Obito and Rin ran back into the living room later with the largest pile of blankets and futon covers in hand.

I wasn't expecting it to be normal, but that didn't mean I didn't love it any less.

* * *

Before I could head out into the living room that night for the impromptu sleepover, a hand landed on my shoulder. "Tomoko-chan?"

Without even skipping a beat, I held back my squeak of surprise to turn around and meet Papa's curious brown eyes. "Yes, Papa?"

He smiled again, a truer one this time in comparison to the strained ones from earlier today while looking at me. "Before I let you go, just let me ask one thing?"

"Um, sure?" I said reflexively, already feeling the confusion pile on top of my exhaustion. "What is it?"

"…" Papa paused, opening his mouth for a moment before inclining his head in contemplation. "How to put this…" he muttered.

 **Um.** Hisako said. **Should I have a bad feeling or not?**

Papa sighed, muttered a soft curse that sounded similar to, " _Fuck it_ ," before he glanced back at me with a more sheepish smile. "Earlier today, was that all there was to your story? It sounded like there was something else you wanted to say. Perhaps something that related to how you knew everything that was mentioned today?"

My heart immediately froze as my mouth dried up. "I—" I stumbled, trying to find my footing again because of course the peace wouldn't last. Of course there would be questions. "I—"

Leo's voice only echoed in my head again, almost mocking me, and I couldn't help but want to curse myself at how cowardly I was being.

 _Just say it. Just say that you're a reincarnation and don't deserve all this, dammit!_

But I couldn't say it. When I look back at it, I don't think I ever could have at the time, because a part of me, some small part of me, wanted to be selfish. Wanted to avoid this, and just accept the fact that in spite of my knowledge, in spite of my remaining secret that consisted of my reincarnation status, that Papa would still have me. That everyone I knew would still accept me.

Before I could say anything else, Papa sighed before he leaned in to kiss the top of my forehead. "Sorry," he muttered against my hair, and I couldn't help but notice the soft waver in his voice. "I didn't mean to push you, hime. I just wanted to know if there was anything else I could do. Today was hard enough on all of us." He pulled away, and I looked up only to get a glimpse of his bright smile through his white teeth. "But hey," Papa leaned in again, and I tried not to tense up from the distance, only to stop shivering once his forehead bumped mine. "No matter what happens? I'll still love you, Tomoko-chan. You're my only daughter, my little _hime_ , and for everything you've been through, I'm _proud_ of you."

I didn't even realize tears were bubbling up in my eyes again before Papa was reaching up to wipe at them, and once his hand was already brushing the first waterfalls away, I lurched forward to pull him into a hug. I didn't have any other words. All I could think about was how grateful I was, and how things really did turn out somewhat okay.

Inwardly, Hisako sighed before giving me my own mental hug, squeezing tightly. **I love you too, Tomoko-chan. Never forget that either.**

I nodded. "I-I love you too," I said, in response to both Papa and her. "I love you too…!"

Papa only smiled before pushing me back slightly to stare at me again. "No more tears now, sweetheart. You still have to spend time with your friends, okay?"

He didn't need to tell me twice. All Papa did was twirl me around and push me forward, and I was already walking again towards the living room before swiveling my head to look back at him.

"Thank you, Daddy," I said honestly, and he didn't even flinch before waving at me.

 _Thank you for loving me._

The living room in turn wasn't that far away, and once I got to the center of futons, Obito and Rin were already offering their arms, and I leapt over to hug them too.

"Sorry for earlier, Tomoko-chan," Obito whispered, and even with one arm, his grip was strong and firm in supporting all of us. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Rin added, just as solemn, but the amount of sincerity in the words were enough to make me want to start crying again. "I didn't mean for things to get so tense like that. Or to run away."

"It's okay," I said, voice shaking, but it was still something. "I don't mind. You both are here, and I'm just glad."

A second was all it took before another, more familiar pair of arms wrapped around us all, and once the scent of pines was registering in my nose, a masked nose was already brushing my hair. "Let's just get some sleep?" Kakashi said finally, smiling through the fabric.

"Mm," I said, unable to say much else. "Please?"

The sun wasn't even fully down in the horizon before we all were huddled in futon covers, leaning against one another. I couldn't even remember if the previous sleepover turned out like this, but the least I could take in were the warm smiles from everyone else.

The last thing I could remember from that night was a masked mouth brushing my head in a kiss before I fell asleep.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : I didn't mean for this chapter to come out so late, and all I can say is an apology. The emotions that were going through me when writing this chapter made it difficult to write, more so with all the plot threads building up to this point, and with school nearly rushing my head more so than previous quarters, writing was difficult.

Nonetheless, I have to thank you all, old and new readers both, for waiting so patiently. I can't guarantee fast updates anymore because college is only going to get harder for me with the near end of my sophomore year and moving onto junior year, but I'm not going to stop writing.

For now, I'll just be putting down my laptop screen and handling my work, brainstorming the next chapter for you all to enjoy.

This is Writer-and-Artist27, signing out with a sigh. Thanks again, everyone.


	59. Chapter 53: Shelter

_Disclaimer_ : Again, I don't own anything or anybody except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Any concepts/ideas mentioned in this fanfiction that seem to be borrowed from another media/piece of continuity — note that I don't mean to plagiarize anything or anybody in any way! This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes, not for pissing off others! So yeah!

For those who have already skipped ahead to the title, yes, the theme this time is Porter Robinson and Madeon's own _Shelter_. The original music video works just as fine, though I will also refer you to Kyle Landry's own piano cover of the song, since this is meant to be a transition chapter for future plot threads. Ufufufu… :d

At the same time, for those of you looking for a happier version of the original song, there is also the Ghibli Orchestra Edition of _Shelter_ done by Seycara—The Anime Orchestra.

Why did I choose these three specific videos, you ask? Well…considering the subject of the original video and its lyrics, I find that _Shelter_ fits the themes of this chapter the best.

After all, a certain reincarnated girl always wanted to help her friends out as they did her as a lonely student a long time ago, right?

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 53: Shelter_

The first thing that registered when waking up was breathing against the top of my hair. Everything felt somewhat foggy, as if a mist had overtaken everything, and it took a moment for sensory input to settle in. I didn't know if it was the stress from yesterday or something else, but I could definitely say that I still felt tired as heck when opening my eyes for the first time that morning. The sunlight felt painful to look at, and definitely signaled an alarm of, "New day arising—time to get up!" when all I wanted to do was rest and not even _think_ about moving. It was one of those days.

Hisako was mumbling to herself, apparently lounging on a nearby armchair while leaning her head back, snoring. Perhaps sleep talk? Could…could other selves do that kind of thing?

A small yawn was already leaving my mouth before a hand squeezed my waist.

Wait…a hand?

I rubbed my eyes, trying to get any crust out before looking up and getting a glimpse of—

Heat was already flooding my face when it finally went through my head.

"Nngh," A _sleepy_ Kakashi went dully, not even opening his eye at my apparent movement and only scooting over to snuggle me closer as a response. That explained the hand on my waist, so, the breath—

Oh dear lord.

 _Oh dear lord_ , Kakashi was hugging me in his sleep, wasn't he? The breath brushing my head, the warm heat hugging my entire front, the lack of any moving space as his arms tightened around me…

When was the last time we had done this? Be so close, even in sleep?

Did I…Did I even deserve it?

A chin lightly rested on top of my hair, and I only tilted my head upwards to _feel_ Kakashi's breathing as he continued to snooze on, not even deterred by my wiggling. In fact, now that I think about it, this was the most peaceful I had seen him since coming back from Kannabi, and—

 _ **Fwaaaaaaagh**_ **.**

I tried not to jolt in place. _Hisako?_

 **Morning, Tomoko-chan…!** My other self apparently didn't notice the situation yet since she was stretching her arms out like an eagle. **What's bothering you this ti—** _ **Ohhhhh.**_ She smirked while hiding a giggle behind her hand. She finally noticed. Great. **Look at** _ **you,**_ **making a move, Tomoko-chan, you sly vixen—** Hisako stopped once Kakashi stirred.

 _Frick. What did I—_

I wiggled around again, more tentatively this time, once he started to mumble. A second later, and then that silver eye was opening up and looking around suspiciously above my head. It was almost like he was surveying the area, far too disgruntled to be handling the next day, before resting his head back on the pillow. "Ugh," he grunted, already sounding grumpy before shifting slightly. "It's morning already."

Before I could say anything, he looked down and I found myself making eye-contact. Immediately, the slight furrow in his eyebrows relaxed as he gave me an eye smile. "Good morning, Tomoko."

Meep.

"G-Good morning?" I couldn't help but phrase it as a question. "Are you okay, Kakashi?"

"Still tired," emphasized with a small yawn at the end of the statement, "but okay." Kakashi leaned in again, and I found myself getting pulled close once more for a tighter hug as my nose brushed the crook between his neck and shoulder. "You?"

I thought on it. My heart definitely didn't feel as heavy as it was yesterday, but my head was still fuzzy with lingering doubts. What would be a good word for this?

Hisako raised up a cue-card that simply said, **"Go for it and be honest."**

…Yeah, I dunno if that was really helpful. Nonetheless, I ended up taking her advice because I couldn't think of anything else. "Okay?"

I know, I know, it wasn't the best answer I could give. But I didn't know how else to phrase it. I wasn't _worse_ off by any means, but considering _yesterday_ , I wasn't in the greatest place either. I was technically at a fork in the road, if that was a proper metaphor for the mess my emotions were making in my ribs right now. "I don't really know, Kakashi." Frustrated from a lack of really anything else, I just ducked my head to snuggle closer. Essentially, I was attempting to bury myself in what really was a warm "grave" if anything. Hide away like the pathetic person I was. "I'm sorry I can't say much else."

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully as a response, and it didn't take long for him to hug back with a tighter grip, a soft masked kiss pressing to the top of my head. "Alright," he mumbled, and I tried not to flush red from the gesture. "Do you want to sleep in, or do something else?"

 _Something else?_

My voice cracked with the confusion. "What _can_ we do, Kakashi?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, glint in his eye.

I didn't like the look.

"If it's anything sexual, that's a no." I said immediately.

Kakashi immediately pulled back, still hugging me, but looking as affronted as he could, mask and all. "Why were you thinking _that_?" he said incredulously.

I didn't know how to respond aside from a measly shrug. Perhaps Hisako's sarcasm was affecting me, or just the stress from the previous day, or even the cold air coming in despite the warm futon blanket covering us both. Still, I couldn't even muster a laugh in return. My mouth felt dry in spite of my licking my lips to moisten them.

Kakashi only shot me a look before resting his chin on top of my hair again. "…Yesterday really got to you, huh."

I tried not to wince.

 **Bulls-eye,** Hisako said mournfully. **Tomoko-chan…**

Kakashi huffed a deep, long sigh this time, cutting off any reply I was thinking of. "Anyways." His grip on my waist still stayed firm, despite how much fidgeting I was doing. When I inclined my head up to look at him, that same silver eye glanced down with a soft, reassuring glint. Perhaps an eye smile? "I was thinking we could prepare breakfast together. Before anyone else woke up, I mean."

"Breakfast…?" I echoed slowly. "What kind?"

It was then that Kakashi kissed my head once more through his mask, and despite the warmth of the gesture, I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. Ninja were known to plan things, usually devious things, and knowing my boyfriend…well, you can't blame me. Especially when considering his canon self towards Team Seven. Not helped by how my— _Vy's_ previous boyfriend was a huge teasing troll, after all. She always found all the teasing dorks. "You'll see," he shrugged once, then sat up slowly from the futon, taking me up with him thanks to the hug, smiling all the same. "Let's just get dressed."

I was still surprised that Obito and Rin hadn't stirred with all of our talking. It was _whispering_ , technically, but my point still stood in some way.

My reply ended up coming out soft and uncertain, my hands clenching the front of his T-shirt. "…Okay."

I wanted to at least trust him.

* * *

By the time we were walking out to a nearby river in one of the Training Grounds, I was trying not to shiver at all the cold winds going around. It was probably a bad choice to don the blue-white ruffled sundress that Mama made me, since an early spring morning meant everything was still _chilly_. My arms were completely exposed, and if not for the long skirt part covering my legs, my legs would've felt the same cold. Brrr.

Sure, the sunlight helped, but considering how it was still early morning, it was only peeking through the foliage of nearby evergreen trees. My Wayfinder necklace didn't really help matters, since it being made of _metal_ meant it being just as cold without me keeping a constant grip.

Kakashi, on the other hand, didn't seem all that fazed, having put on his main ninja outfit. The only striking differences were the lack of arm guards on his hands, the leather straps that normally held Uncle Sakumo's tanto, and his headband, since he instead opted for long blue sleeves and nothing else. His silver Wayfinder glinted from his right hand every time the sun hit it, so I tried not to look in that direction for the sake of avoiding the sun's glare. On the other hand, his Sharingan eye was closed, but it seemed alright.

The only thing I wanted to question was…well…

"Kakashi?"

He didn't turn around, only going a small, "Hm?"

"Why are we…" I raised the large orange bucket in my hands, trailing off before fumbling. "Why are we going out _fishing?_ "

With my question out in the cold spring air, Kakashi merely shouldered what looked like Uncle Sakumo's old fishing rod, line dangling behind his head as he continued walking. From the looks of it, he was trying to find a proper spot to put everything down. "For breakfast."

"Breakfast?" I repeated, disbelief already filling my voice. "Wait…" The lightbulb went off as soon as Hisako facepalmed. "Kakashi, you know how to fish?"

 **Tomoko-chan…** Hisako bemoaned dryly between her fingers. **He's a Jounin and** _ **field-ninja**_ **, remember?**

 _Uh._

"Dad taught me," he continued evenly, glancing around once more before nodding. Apparently, he wasn't minding any of my antics? Or he didn't notice the mental cartwheeling I was doing now from Hisako pointing out my dense-rock head, since he didn't look in my direction with a funny face. "Okay then, this should be it."

Whoops. I was close to spacing out again.

To make up for my little mess-up, I swiveled my head around too, only to blink. Where we were, we had a clearing of grass, with two centerpiece rocks big enough to double as seats, and the river shore was only centimeters away. Along with the large evergreen tree looming over our heads, this would've been a nice place to relax in. Kakashi saw it as a good enough place and was already leaning over to start setting up some bait on the fish hook. "Tomoko, bring the bucket over here. On my right."

"O-Oh, okay!" I went carelessly, giving him the bucket as instructed.

Kakashi finally glanced up at me with that silver eye when I did and gave me an eye-smile. "Thanks," he said, then turned back to the fishing rod, attaching what looked like an everyday earthworm onto the fishing hook. "Stand back for a second."

I did as he asked without thinking and watched as he reeled the fishing line in with a crank of the reel handle, swinging the line a few times. "Alright, it's tight," he muttered, then he swung the rod forward with a palpable amount of force, letting the hook fly.

Once the hook made a visible PLOP in the middle of the river, making ripples in its wake, Hisako started to cheer. _**Woooooo!**_ **Go, Kakashi!** _ **Still**_ **a badass even when doing something so mundane and boring!**

I blinked. _Hisako?_

 **Hm?** My Nobody only hummed. She was apparently enjoying herself. Somehow. **What is it, dear?**

 _Er…was that last comment_ _ **really**_ _necessary? It's just fishing…_

 **Considering how the original** _ **Sword Art Online**_ **made half an episode about fishing?** _ **Yes!**_ **And ninja almost always seem to make the mundane look kinda cool.**

I tried not to roll my eyes before turning back to reality. Apparently, Kakashi had taken a seat on one of the rocks in the time I was talking with Hisako, looking out towards the horizon while keeping a hand on the fishing rod. "Tomoko, you don't have to stand over there." He patted the rock on his left side with his free hand. "You can come here."

For some reason, I couldn't help but feel hesitant. "…Are you sure?"

Kakashi gave me a sideways glance before patting the rock again.

Without questioning any more, I ended up sitting on the directed rock anyways, folding my dress under my legs before adjusting myself. The rock was comfortable, sure, but I didn't know what else to say. The wind was starting to feel nice with the shade receding for warm sunlight, the river flowed rather calmly, and…

A hand was wrapping around my shoulders and pulling before my head landed on someone's side. I didn't have to look up to know it was my boyfriend, but Kakashi still threaded his fingers through my hair, as if to remind me of his presence. Or was it meant to be comforting? He didn't say anything, only breathing softly while resting his head on top of mine.

I tried to relax, closing my eyes to take in the birds chirping for a moment. Then the question left me before I could think on anything else. "…Could this be considered as a date?"

Hisako choked. **PFFFFFT-HA?!**

The hand going through my hair paused, and Kakashi coughed. "P-Possibly," he muttered, and then I could hear the sound of the fishing line being adjusted with a crank of the reel. "It's better than sitting at home, right?"

I found myself smiling a little. "Yeah." My shoulders were already relaxing as soon as he started running his hand through my hair again. "Kakashi?"

His hand stilled again. "What is it?"

My heart swelled a level or so. I couldn't help but say it. It was probably getting repetitive, maybe even boring with how many times I said it in all the years we knew each other, but it was still the truth. Where would I be, without him? "I love you."

Kakashi nearly fell off his rock. I promptly found myself panicking, and fumbling with my hands in whatever direction they went in the air at this point, because out of anything I was expecting, I wasn't expecting _that_. He was okay with this yesterday!

"K-Kakashi?!" I ended up squeaking.

Before he fully adjusted himself back into a seated position, Kakashi only raised his right pointer finger in the air, Wayfinder and all. I took that as a sign to wait and held back the urge to reach out to him as he straightened himself. "Haaaah," was the best approximation of the exhale that left him, and then he was adjusting the fishing pole into a fixed position via the rocks. It took an extra moment for him to really get back to his previous seat.

"D-Did you have to say that just now?"

 **Oooooooh, I think I heard his** _ **voice**_ **crack,** Hisako smirked. **Tomoko-chan, you vixen, you!**

 _Hisakoooooo. I'm not a vixen…!_

 **Heheheh.**

"I did," I replied to Kakashi, trying to relax and not feel guilty like all heck for making him lose his concentration. "Um, is that a _problem?_ I can stop…"

My voice ended up cracking too.

 **BAHAHAHA!**

Hisako's cackle really didn't help my mood.

Kakashi only groaned before face-palming. "Ugh," was all I could make out. Then, I could've sworn he was giving me the stink eye from what little cracks there were between his fingers, a glint of something in the silver. "Don't stop. Just," he sighed loudly before pulling at his mask, exposing his small frown. "At least be aware of the atmosphere, Tomoko."

"What atmosphere?" I went numbly. Apparently common sense was flying out the window now, since my mouth was moving before I could think any further. "Do you mean how it feels kinda cold outside or—"

Kakashi sighed loudly again, cutting me off while exposing the small fangs in his mouth with the motion. "The way you word that makes it really difficult for me to hold back from kissing you."

My face was already starting to turn on the heat like it was the middle of July. "…Oh."

" _Oh,_ " Kakashi parroted dryly, before pulling his mask back up and turning back to his fishing. He sighed again. "You're really dense when it comes to that kind of thing."

I blushed again. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," the statement was accentuated with a tight tug on the fishing line. "You can't help being yourself."

"O-Oh, alright," I said again, more sheepish, and found myself getting a lump in my throat after that. What was I supposed to say? Hell, what was I supposed to be doing?

We were together, _alone_ , out in the forest clearing, and _fishing_ for breakfast.

I was supposed to be relaxed, so then why…

 _LUBDUB, LUBDUB, LUBDUB._

Why was my heart _beating_ so hard?

My left hand was already clutching at the front of my dress, squishing some of the blue-ruffled collar. _Please stop, please stop, please stop…_

Inwardly, I could've sworn I heard Hisako yelp in surprise at something new popping up in the mindscape, but at that point, I wasn't even sure anymore.

The Wayfinder around my neck only jingled softly with my tight grip.

I didn't have to look up to know Kakashi was staring in my direction again. "You're still troubled." It wasn't even a question anymore. It was just a fact, and I already could see it coming without Hisako yelling.

 **GODDAMMIT, TOMOKO-CHAN, WHY DO SOME OF YOUR MEMORIES HATE ME—** was one specific shout in the corner of my head.

 _Uhhhhh._ Kakashi was staring at me, and oh god, please don't clue into my head, please don't. _I'm kinda stressed, so they're acting out?_

 **OH, NEVER MIND! I GOT IT!** There was a sudden WHACK noise accompanied by a _zombie_ groan of pain, and I immediately closed the door on that.

"Um," I said, only to cover my mouth, because gosh, I did _not_ mean to say that out loud. "H-How can I—" I took a deep breath, because feeling Hisako's panic wouldn't help _anything,_ especially when Kakashi was still looking in my direction for an answer. "How should I start explaining this—"

Because really, having absolutely nothing _helped_ nothing!

"Tomoko." I stopped as soon as he said my name. It was almost instinctual to stop, and I already was ducking my head. "You don't have to explain anything."

Eh?

What did he just say?

A hand was resting on my hair now, and I looked up as soon as it pulled me close. I—oh _gosh_ , Kakashi and I were now bumping foreheads, and when did he close the distance?

I couldn't help but squeak the words out anyways. "K-Kakashi, what are you doing?"

He blinked at me slowly, his eye half-lidded while pausing. It almost looked like he was distracted, or something along those lines. I quickly decided I wasn't sure what to make of that look. More so since he was starting to resemble _Leo_ with the way he was staring at me, and since we had only been together in a relationship for roughly more than a _week,_ I didn't know what word to use to describe it. Honestly, a part of me was shocked that he wasn't looking at me like I was dirt scraped off the back of his sandal and instead like I was the greatest present in the world. Why?

Why me?

Kakashi sighed softly, the breath brushing my nose while he closed his eye momentarily. "What am I doing, indeed."

"Um," my face was surely starting to heat up like a furnace again now. Like, why. I didn't need this right now! "S-Shouldn't you focus on the fish?"

Kakashi opened his eye to continue staring at me with that same half-lidded look. Meep. "The fishing line won't tighten until the fish take the bait, Tomoko. I have plenty of time to stare."

I held back a whimper of embarrassment, instead trying to hold his stare. "At me?"

"At the _river_ , where else?" he deadpanned. "Tomoko, this is a place where you're supposed to _relax_. I didn't take you all the way out here so early in the morning just to see you close yourself away."

I couldn't help but wince at that. "I'm s—"

He raised a finger to my mouth. "Don't apologize again when you haven't done anything."

Left speechless once more for today, I nodded. He had yet another point in his favor.

Kakashi pulled his hand away, only to pull his mask down past his nose, exposing more of his face. "Tomoko." The last thing I was expecting was a soft Eskimo kiss as he rubbed noses with me. "Relax, okay?"

The new feeling had me giggle. Who knew noses could be ticklish? "O-Okay, it's just hard with you so close like that!"

He snorted. "How else can I close the distance _without_ kissing you?"

I froze and blushed at that.

 **HE HAS A POINT, DEAR! ONCE AGAIN!** Hisako yelled loudly behind the door. Another zombie groan sounded afterwards, and _yeowch_. That just sounded painful. And something I didn't want to touch with a ten-meter pole. **OPEN UP!**

I tried not to pale outwardly while replying. _I-IN WHAT WAY?!_

 **NOT** _ **THIS**_ **DOOR—** emphasized with a loud knock towards the library door in question, **BUT YOUR HEART, TOMOKO-CHAN! OPEN UP TO HIM! YOU CAN TRUST HIM!**

 _Hisako, what—_

 **IT'S. OKAY. HE.** Another slam towards the door as a loud WHACK sounded behind the wood. **LOVES.** There was a loud SLAM. Then, I found myself freezing. **YOU!**

 _Hisa—_

Outwardly, Kakashi only opened his eye a larger margin before sighing through his nose, cutting me off from my mental turmoil. "Tomoko, you can be honest with me. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

For some reason, I could already feel something in me snap.

 _Why, why, why?_ That same word continued to flood my head as Hisako grunted behind that same door.

 **TAKE THAT, TRAUMA, YOU SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT HOLDING MY CHARGE BACK!** The loud yell was quickly followed by a WHACK of what sounded like a Keyblade, but all I could focus on was one sentence.

 _Why me?_

"K-Kakashi, it's not that!" I didn't even realize the fishing line had even caught something before Kakashi was focusing his full attention on me. "I-I don't want to _leave_!"

 _I don't want to leave_ _ **you**_ …

"Then what?" he prodded softly, pulling back only slightly to steady the fishing rod without even glancing away. "What is it?"

Of course this was coming. Of course it was. He was going to ask, and the glint in his eye just showed that he wanted an answer.

He was looking at me. Only at me.

I couldn't back out now. I couldn't.

But…but what…

 **YOU CAN DO IT, TOMOKO-CHAN! JUST TAKE IT BY THE HORNS AND DIVE IN!**

 _Hisako…_

The thumping behind that same library door paused. Even in the face of a zombie's dying groans, the voice turned soft. Hisako hummed. She wasn't yelling anymore. **Tomoko-chan, it will be okay.**

 _But…Hisako…_

 **Trust me, dear. Trust Kakashi.**

I gulped, ducked my head in the hopes that my bangs could hide my eyes, and said the question. It was quiet, soft, and I honestly didn't know what spurred it in the first place. But I said it anyways.

It was the least I could do to start.

"K-Kakashi, what if…just a what if. What if…if I was a reincarnation, a girl who had memories of another world, of another you, would you still—still be _okay_ with me? Even if I might have played God in a place where I shouldn't have?"

I don't even know where that last sentence came from. All that I could note in my heart was dread, horror, and Hisako's continuing fight with whatever memory-thing had popped up.

The wind blew for a moment, alerting me to how quiet it was.

Then, Kakashi bumped his forehead with mine. "Are you being fucking _serious_ right now?"

What?

The mental fighting Hisako was having suddenly stopped. **D-Did he just** _ **curse?!**_

I looked up, and his eye was smoldering. Huh? Why did he look angry? "Tomoko, why—" he cut himself off with a sharp click of his tongue, almost as if he was displeased. "Out of all the things I was expecting to hear, you say _that_."

Eh?

"Tomoko. Just, why…" Kakashi bumped my forehead again with his, harder. Ouch. "Why are you making yourself out like someone who's not supposed to be here?"

My blood turned cold.

 _Isn't it the truth?_ A dark part of me went.

"Reincarnation…" Kakashi paused, pulling away for a moment before poking my forehead with his right pointer finger. "If that's the case, all this time, it would mean you would have lived another life, but you wouldn't have remembered anything from the previous one."

"U-Uh-huh," I said, mouth too dry to say anything else. He was being too rational, too calm.

Why wasn't he yelling at me?

"But from the sounds of it," Kakashi held his chin in his left hand while using his right to hold the fishing rod, turning away to think. Was he doing it aloud? "You _do_ remember that previous life, and it worried you all this time, didn't it. Because you felt like it defined you too much to properly enjoy being here."

Even if he was pondering, or even wondering — he was right on it. All of it.

"Y-You…" I didn't even realize my voice cracking. "You don't mind?"

He turned back to me with an incredulous stare. "Tomoko," and _ow_ , he was bumping my forehead again. Why my head? Was it really that hard? Was it really that dense? "Don't you remember when I confessed to you? I already had a feeling. This just confirms it. I wasn't expecting outright _Reincarnation_ , but from all the things I've seen, it's…" he paused, chuckling sheepishly in a way that reminded me of his Canon self, "something."

Oh gosh. My vision was starting to blur as a lump surfaced in my throat. "But—but I didn't tell you. I outright—" Oh _gosh_ , now the onslaught of tears was coming on. Please, goodness gosh, don't…don't cry now, me. Please. "I-I outright lied to you. I didn't tell you anything, and just…just…"

And, _frig_ , I was tearing up now. Goddammit.

 _I could've taken the place of another girl who deserved to be here more than I do…_

 **Tomoko-chan.**

Kakashi huffed softly for a moment. I didn't look up when the sound of rustling fabric followed. "Tomoko. Can you look at me?"

The request was quiet, almost unassuming. Still, I didn't want to look up. I didn't want to meet Kakashi's eye right now. Crying was already not on my to-do list after everything yesterday, yet here I was, literally walking on eggshells I wished I never had to walk in my entire new life.

Who knew that baring almost everything to someone could be so suffocating?

And, just why? Why did it have to be Kakashi? I loved him, but…

What if?

What if he didn't want me around anymore?

 _'Stop making yourself out like a weak mouse who needs to be protected!'_

I couldn't help but hate myself for bringing up that memory. For letting an ex-friend from Vy's time still get to me now, even if they might be dead for all I know. For letting my past continue to control me.

Even when I had space, even when I had air, it felt like my lungs were constricting in on themselves, and I had to remind myself to breathe. Remind myself that I was _alive_ , and real.

"Tomoko." Kakashi's voice again, saying my name, and it was still soft and quiet all the same. "Please?"

It was probably that last word that got me to looking up. Because really, hearing your own _ninja_ boyfriend say that, so gently, it does something to you. Once I did so, tears and all, that silver eye softened. A forehead was bumping mine again, this time, gently, to not inflict any pain. "K-Kakashi…"

"Tomoko, it's okay." And for the first time this entire conversation, I could see him smile through his mask before he raised a hand to pull it down. His entire face was now exposed, at least, everything until his chin, but the smile was still there, and I couldn't help but feel frozen. "Can you copy me?"

Eh?

Before I could respond, he opened his mouth to inhale softly. His fangs glinted with the rising sunlight. "Like this."

Instinctively, I found myself taking in a long and shuddering breath.

The same smile stayed on his face, a bit shakier now. "That's it." He huffed the breath out, the gesture fanning my cheeks with warm air. "Just follow my lead, okay?"

I did. Kakashi continued to breathe in and out slowly, leaving what felt like an eternity for me to copy his gestures. The sun rose slowly through this entire process, and the wind started to turn warm as the air was, quite literally, being exchanged between the two of us.

I didn't even realize the tears had stopped until Kakashi reached over to kiss my forehead. "Hey," he said, his voice still soft.

"Mm," was my little whimper back. "Wh-what is it?"

Kakashi pulled away, his mouth apparently caught between a small smile and a tense line. "Tomoko. Can you answer this for me?"

"Eh?"

He leaned in enough for our noses to touch. "You can feel this, right?"

Unable to find words, I dully nodded.

Kakashi was smiling for real now. His right hand, his Wayfinder-covered hand, reached over to pull at my left, making it rest against his chest. "Can you feel that?"

I nodded again. _Lubdub, lubdub, lubdub, lubdub, lubdub_ , went his heart through his ribs. Even with all of his ninja gear, I could feel it.

Kakashi inclined his head before guiding my left hand with his to rest on my own chest instead, my fingers barely missing the green metal outline of my Wayfinder necklace. "How about this?"

I closed my eyes instinctively, thinking on it.

 _Lubdub, lubdub, lubdub, lubdub, lubdub,_ went my own heart against my fingers.

My blood froze. The beat was almost the exact same, in both feeling and tone. I found myself inhaling sharply. The lightbulb had finally gone off, and somewhere, I could hear Hisako breathe a sigh of what sounded like relief.

 **There it is,** she murmured softly.

Once I opened my eyes again, Kakashi's face was in front of me, and — and he was _kissing_ me. It was light, almost delicate in the touch, but it was still _real_. The fact that Kakashi was kissing me, the fact that he was here with me, it was all _real_.

Before I could respond, Kakashi pulled away, breath fanning my cheeks. "Sorry for not asking," he murmured, and his voice seemed almost deeper somehow. An octave lower, really. He was still keeping eye contact with me, as if I was the only thing in the world he was focusing on. "But you felt that, right?"

The heat was coming back to my face, but I nodded, even with the tears bubbling in my eyes again. "Mm…Mm."

Kakashi was smiling, a more crooked of a smile this time before he leaned in, kissing me lightly on the lips once more. "If you weren't a part of this world, you wouldn't be able to feel this." His hand was still pressing mine against my chest. "Your heart wouldn't be beating like this."

 _Lubdub, lubdub, lubdub._

The tears were finally spilling over as I nodded for the umpteenth time, ducking my head. "Yeah…yeah…" The droplets were finally starting to hit my dress, soaking it slowly.

Another kiss was pressed to the top of my head. "You need to stop worrying about the 'what-ifs,' Tomoko. What I know is that I'll still love you. No matter what, I'll still stay with you. Reincarnation or not."

That was it. Those words, the honesty he used in saying them.

I don't even know if Kakashi realized that he said the one thing I wanted more than anything. Hell, if he knew that he said the _only_ thing I ever really wanted. Still, the loud, gross-sounding sobs were already leaving my lips and he was pulling me into a warm hug, not even minding all the tears. "It's okay, Tomoko," his voice cracked, but he still hugged me tightly anyways, "It's okay."

"Yeah…I'm just—just happy…" What sounded like a cross between a laugh and a whimpering sob left my lips as the tears kept coming. "Thank you, Kakashi…thank you…"

Inwardly, Hisako only opened the door I kept closed, sighing softly. The Oblivion Keyblade clanked against the door wood, crackling all the while with some kind of energy, but she didn't seem to mind, smiling from what I could see inside. **You did it, Tomoko-chan. Cry as much as you want. You more than deserve it.**

* * *

I don't know how long Kakashi and I sat there, with me bawling as loudly as I could. In fact, this might as well have been the most I've cried in the entirety of my new life. It certainly felt like it. The tears, the yelling, it was all full of anger at myself for not letting myself have this before, happiness at finally having my wish come true, and shock at how things had turned out this way. Still, Kakashi never let go, only taking an arm away to focus on the fishing rod, but aside from that, he stayed.

He just stayed, holding onto me.

Once my throat was nearly hoarse from all the sobbing, I knew I couldn't squeeze any more tears out and pulled away as gently as I could. Mainly since I was trying not to wince at the certain large…well, no sugar-coating could really cover up the _mess_ I made out of my emotional stint. The navy blue of Kakashi's shirt had turned almost a dark shade with how the tears had soaked in, and gosh, I did not want to think about all the snot that came out with this too.

I opened my mouth. "I-I'm so—"

Kakashi put a finger to my lips. "Don't apologize again." He was still smiling, despite the glint of what looked like tears in both of his eyes too. The closed Sharingan eye, and his normal silver one. "It's okay, Tomoko."

"When are you—" I sniffled in spite of the growing bit of teasing snark. Darn Hisako's influence. "When are you _not_ okay with me?"

 **Pffft.**

Kakashi snorted before leaning in and bumping my nose with his. "When you shut me out."

I didn't have a reply to that. Hisako didn't either. "Um, I'm—"

He kissed me again. My heart beat hard in response.

"Wh-what was that for?" I ended up squeaking out as soon as he pulled away, exactly a few seconds later.

"I'm just going to keep doing that until you stop apologizing so much," he said matter-of-factly, not even minding the apparent pink shading of his cheeks either. Or the fact that the fishing rod was shaking from its held place between our rock seats. "It's a bad habit of yours."

"Kakashi…"

"Tomoko…" he mimicked, smirk on his face.

Jerk. Dork. Ridiculous, trolling ninja.

I tried not to sigh in exasperation and found myself laughing hoarsely anyways. I was already whipped for this boy. If that saying still worked, even. "So, I'm guessing you're curious? About the past me?"

The smirk on his face dropped as a reply. I waited as he proceeded to cough whatever lump showed up in his system. Even when he turned back to the fishing rod, cranked the reel a little to bring in a biting fish, his tense shoulders said everything.

Inside my head, I could've sworn I heard another WHACK of the Oblivion Keyblade and a long, drawn-out groan. **Tomoko-chan, you need** _ **rest.**_ **Why did you bring another bombshell?**

Heat flooded my face again as the tears were drying on my cheeks. "Um," I said to fill in the silence, "Should I have brought a privacy seal?"

Kakashi sighed, a shuddering quality to the sound this time while turning his head to stare at me with a forlorn look. "…Tomoko, I wasn't expecting you to ask about that. Hell, I wasn't planning on asking today in the first place. That part of you is _important_ if you never shared it until now. Precious, from the reactions you've just had earlier. You…" he paused, turning back to the fishing rod while reeling in another fish with the line. From the looks of it, he had pulled what looked like a medium-sized pike from the river, still shaking and all, before neatly throwing it into the nearby bucket. "You really want to share that? After all this? After everything?"

He sounded tired despite the hint of awe and shock in his voice. Despite not meeting my gaze.

Hell, I was probably tired too. Even with the warm sunlight and wind starting to come in to signify a brighter morning, the fact that the front of Kakashi's shirt still hadn't dried said enough.

Crying could only do so much. And in this situation, after Mama risking her life in front of the Hokage only to say a _point_ , my friends coming back from Kannabi and hearing one of my secrets, I didn't even know if I had the capacity to be angry. If I could even yell or rant like Vy could anymore. If I was angry, if I could yell, it would all be at myself.

I should've said all this sooner.

 **Tomoko-chan—**

I nodded anyways. Hisako didn't need to prompt anything this time. "You deserve to know, Kakashi. Even if I hate to admit it, that past is still a part of me. I feel like you need to know. Especially if we want this relationship to work." I took a breath. "And, and, y'know? I r _eally_ want this to work. I don't want to hide anything anymore."

Even with my firm response, he still looked hesitant. "Tomoko…" It was probably the first time in a long time that he sounded so unsure, almost confused even, in spite of all of his ninja gear.

I ducked my head and considered. "How about this?" The fish flapped helplessly in the half-bucket of water they had as I licked my lips. "We bring the fish home, cook, and after breakfast and team bonding with Obito and Rin—" Kakashi snorted and rolled his eye at the last part, but I continued, "—we can get a moment in my room alone with a privacy seal to talk."

Kakashi huffed what sounded like a cross between another snort and sigh. "You realize there could be other implications in what you just said, right?"

A bird proceeded to soar over our heads with a loud squawk.

Dot, dot, dot.

My face started burning as Hisako laughed. **BAHAHAHAH!**

Yep. Either my Nobody or my boyfriend would be the end of me. All because of an implied innuendo of my own making.

"K-KAKASHI!"

"Heh." He was using that same, ridiculous smirk again, tiny canine fangs and all, before leaning over to peck my lips. "Love you too."

Dork. He was already starting to get some of Leo's old touch on my heart already.

I always did find and love the dorks.

* * *

Mama wasn't all that happy when we came back. More specifically, she was nearly scowling when I opened the main door past the staircase. Her face clearly read, "Where have you been," without her even needing to open her mouth, but once she focused in on my face and Kakashi's bucket of fish, the frown completely disappeared.

"Oh, Tomoko-chan," she sighed, pushing on the door more with her foot before putting an arm around my shoulders. She must have already noticed the tear stains. "Your silly daughter of mine." With that fond statement in the air, she was already ushering me inside, Kakashi following soon after, and Mama only turned her head once towards him with what looked like a nod of acknowledgement. "Do you two want me to start a hot pot?"

"Anything works as long as we have oil, Aunt Hikari," Kakashi replied smoothly. "We have enough fish to feed everyone in this house, along with some leftovers."

"At least _someone_ is productive this morning." Mama hummed, squeezing my shoulders all the while. It literally felt like a side-hug if not for the fact that she was walking me further into the house. "Obito and Rin were a bit worried about you two."

As soon as we entered the living room, I could swear Mama was understating the situation. Obito and Rin both were already staring in our direction with wide eyes, and even with sleepwear of what looked like matching shinobi blue T-shirts and shorts, it did not stop them from running over to us. The impending commotion resulted in Mama chuckling and letting me go to face the yells.

Oh no.

"Where have you two _been_?!" Rin started, hands already outstretched towards us in the case of any fussing. "We wake up and you two weren't in your futons! We thought something happened!"

"Well, not along those lines of _emergency_ ," Obito interjected quickly, but the lines on his face said enough, "But yeah! Where did you two go?"

I glanced at Kakashi and he only shrugged with a masked smile. "Places." He even had a mysterious, teasing tone to his voice too. "We have fish."

Obito's right eyebrow raised a margin higher. " _Fish_?" he echoed disbelievingly. "You were gone for a few hours only to come back with _fish_?"

Kakashi only offered the orange fish bucket as evidence, the three pike and three trout swimming inside all the while. "Fish," he repeated.

Obito continued to stare at us incredulously. Then, he proceeded to raise his hand again with a loud and almost proud, "I'm not going to be the one gutting the fish! They smell!"

Nearby, I could've sworn I heard Mama giggle to herself in the midst of some kitchenware clanking.

Rin glanced between him and Kakashi before raising her hand too, albeit at a slower pace than Obito. "Me neither!" was her energetic response.

Hisako snorted dryly. **This is revenge for walking out on them, isn't it.**

I glanced at Kakashi in response. My boyfriend only gave me a lazy stare before raising his hand too. "Nope," he said simply. "Don't look at me."

 _Ohmigod._

Even with the few tear stains on my face and a remnant lump in my throat, I found myself huffing anyways. These ninja. "You all are ridiculous," I said flatly. "And immature."

Kakashi wrapped an arm around my shoulders in yet another side-hug. "Yet you stay with us anyways," he snarked back.

"Because I love you from the bottom of my heart," was my equally flat and honest reply, and by then, I was very tempted to throw my hands up in the air just because. My friends were the silliest people I could ever have. _Ninja_. "And that you all can be very ridiculous dorks. Doofs. Bleh."

"Bleh?!" Obito repeated, eye wide.

Rin blinked at me before starting to giggle a little. "Oh, Tomoko-chan."

"Hey," I started with the same flat voice first, "Someone has to bring the cheer back," and now I was smiling too, somehow. It wasn't my best, but it was still a smile that was _genuine_. "So, why not." My friends — my loved ones — they were all okay with me. From the looks of it, at least. They weren't questioning anything. And…

Kakashi squeezed my shoulders again. "So, are you going to gut the fish for us then?" he teased, fingers dancing along my upper arms, almost as if trying to find a ticklish spot. "Slime and all?"

Oh, Kakashi. You ninja dork of mine.

I would tell him. Soon.

In the meantime, I pouted, crossing my arms. "As long as you're not leaving _me_ to do all the work, then yes! Someone has to do it!"

Kakashi was the first one to laugh. Soon enough, everyone else was following in his lead.

For the first time since waking up this morning, it felt warm.

* * *

By the time everyone was seated at what I could've sworn as a bigger dinner table, I was surprised at how no one was really bringing up yesterday. Hell, the topic of the Hokage or any missions in the future went unmentioned, almost as if they were figments of a fake dream. In fact, the conversations I could parse in-between chewing and sounds of utensils clanking against plates were casual, almost…normal.

Was that even the right word for it?

"Obito, if you need us to get anything for you—"

"Hikari-sa— _Aunt_ Hikari, it's okay. I'm adjusting. You don't have to hover. I'm just lucky to still have my dominant hand."

"Hey, blame a woman for worrying. You and Rin-chan both are part of the family too."

Obito was starting to flush red, and he covered his cheeks as best as he could with his rice bowl. Awwww. "Th-thanks," he replied, and it was obvious he was caught between happiness and strange-looking embarrassment. He wasn't using his bowl as a _hat_ , thankfully. "And man, this fish is good!"

 _ **Hah**_ **.** Hisako was smirking. **He's avoiding the subject!**

 _Hisako. Don't be rude!_

 **Hey. I can snark every now and then.**

"Kakashi, where _did_ you two go this morning to get this?" Uncle Sakumo piped up instead, with his chopsticks seeming a _bit_ pointier than usual as they gestured in my boyfriend's direction. Oh boy. This wasn't exactly looking good. "This doesn't seem like your everyday store pike or trout."

"The river in one of the Training Grounds, Dad," Kakashi said coolly, not even minding what was shaping up as an apparent interrogation as he popped a small piece of fish into his mouth. "We still had your fishing equipment, so I just grabbed it and took Tomoko along with me."

Papa choked. " _Alone_? By _yourselves_?"

If I didn't know better, I could've sworn someone had taken Papa's cat and thrown it out the window with the affronted face he was making. A better analogy would be if someone had kicked his puppy and laughed in his face about it.

What was I missing now?

"Yes…" Kakashi was raising an eyebrow now, his mask-less face showing his confusion before he could even say anything. "Is that a problem?"

"Did you—" Papa coughed into his free hand, and I could've sworn Rin was looking in our direction now. Oh no. Oh dear gosh _no_. Papa, don't you even dare—

 **18+ TALKS ARE NOT WELCOMED!** Hisako bellowed mentally for me.

Mama gave Papa a level-headed stare. " _Anata_ ," she said warningly.

Papa scarfed down a clump of white rice, brown eyes glancing away from us. "Oh, okay, okay, never mind. Not the time, I get it." He went on to grab a piece of fish from the serving plate, tearing off the skin rather roughly before putting it into his mouth. "Sheesh," he grumbled. "When can a father look out for his daughter's love life…"

"What time are we talking?" Uncle Sakumo added darkly.

Uh.

"Judai," Mama said, eyes closed. Even with her eyes closed, she didn't miss picking up a sliver of fish skin to toss in the trash for later. "You had your fight with Kakashi already. It's _fine._ "

"Hikari…" Papa bemoaned.

" _No_." She turned to Uncle Sakumo too. "And that's the same to you, Sakumo-kun."

"Fine, fine…" both men droned in unison. Then they turned to each other with wide eyes, because yes, that was a bit creepy.

 **Parents,** Hisako snorted. **They never change.**

Rin-chan laughed softly while raising a pointer finger. "I have pamphlets if we need to talk about anything medical!"

What?

 **What?**

Obito immediately turned white, a bit of tofu falling off of his chopsticks. "Wh-whaaaaaaaa."

Kakashi gave her the stink eye. "Rin, no."

"Hey!" she said in protest. "It's just an idea! To pass the time…" she trailed off, apparently noticing the gazes of everyone around the table, and shrunk in her chair, red on her cheeks. "Nothing too big…and it's interesting…"

 **Now, Rin, honey, that's sweet of you,** Hisako said softly, **but there's a problem with that.**

"Rin-chan," I said slowly, almost in the same vein as Hisako's voice, in the hopes of breaking the ice while glancing at the pale Uchiha. "I dunno…I think you just broke Obito."

The medic raised her head from her new home in the tablecloth-made clouds with an open mouth. "Eh?"

"Waaaaaaa," was Obito's sound of agreement, and even though he was across from my seat at the table, I still reached over with my hand.

 _Poke. Poke. Poke._

 **Tomoko-chan, are you sure that's a good idea—**

He didn't respond, his head lulling to the side as a result of my poking his left cheek. "Waaaaaa," he said again, duller this time. "Waaaaaaa."

"O-Obito?" I tried instead.

"Waaaaaaagh," was the only change to his current saying. Looking closer showed swirls in his right eye as his head continued to bob over his shoulder, lulling.

 **Yep.** Hisako declared. **He's dead.**

 _Hisako!_

 **What? He's not responding. What else am I supposed to say? What, "his flag pole's standing?"**

 _Oh god no._

 **Hehehehe.** Hisako gloated.

For my own emotional composure, I chose not to look past the tablecloth and instead pull back to sit in my chair.

"Obito," Kakashi's eyebrow was twitching now. "Are the pamphlets that bad?"

"You…" Obito said finally, shaking his head before proceeding to harshly plant his forehead into the table. "You have no idea…"

"Hey…!" Rin said weakly. "Obito…!"

The named Uchiha only sighed loudly into the table.

Mama laughed sheepishly. "Obito-kun, please get up and properly eat, okay?"

I sighed, took up my chopsticks, and reached over for another piece of fish.

Then, a soy sauce bottle was being pushed towards me from the right, and I turned my head only to meet a silver eye in a stare. "Your dish was running out," Kakashi said simply. "Thought you needed more."

I glanced at my sauce dish. Sure enough, all I could see was a small pile of rice grains and a pitiful little puddle of brown sauce.

 _Lubdub, lubdub, lubdub._

I took a breath before meeting his stare again, smiling.

"Thank you."

It was the least I could say.

* * *

Getting some privacy was hard afterwards. Mama and Papa didn't seem all that keen about me being by myself, more so after this morning, but the ninja seemed to understand. More specifically, Uncle Sakumo, Rin, and Obito. I don't exactly know what happened between them when Kakashi and I were gone, but I wasn't exactly going to object when they took the helm in advocating for peace and quiet.

"Judai, let's just spar," Uncle Sakumo had said. "Tomoko-chan and the kids have gone through a lot, so letting everyone have a free day is good, right?"

For the first time in a while, or perhaps the first time _ever_ , I didn't know anymore, Papa "tch"-ed like an Uchiha, clicking his tongue and all, but didn't say anything back. Instead, he nodded, wrapped an arm around Obito's shoulders, and — and then slowly _smiled_ at me while walking by. "Alright then, kids, let's head out to the backyard then. I can teach you a few moves before we can laze around."

 _Go on, Tomoko-chan_ , his eyes seemed to say.

"What kind of moves are you talking, Uncle Judai?" Obito was smiling too, and I could've sworn he caught my stare with his right eye, a sparkle in it. "It better not be paperwork!"

"No way, you know me!" Papa was laughing while leading him off. "I _hate_ paperwork!"

"Hahaha, that's true!"

Mama and Uncle Sakumo had already put arms around Rin-chan to usher her somewhere too. "Now, Rin-chan, what were you talking about when it came to pamphlets?" was Mama's first question and judging by what little I could see of Rin's face, the bright smile was enough.

"So, Aunt Hikari, the pamphlets are really a doctor's best way of reaching out to patients when it's calm, because—"

Soon, it was just Kakashi and I alone in the immediate area of the living room of the house again.

I took a breath and clutched the strings of my Wayfinder necklace.

A gloved hand was already touching both of mine, and I looked up to meet his silver eye. "I just got a privacy seal from Dad," and sure enough, he was waving a small square of seal paper that was easily recognizable with his Wayfinder-covered hand, "only if you want to use it."

A small, unsteady smile was climbing up my face. "Just nothing 18+, okay? I don't think we need another heart attack."

Kakashi gave me an unimpressed look. "Please don't joke about that," he said flatly.

"Sorry," but I was laughing. It felt nice, and really, it was all I could do before saying everything. Absolutely everything. "Now, I guess let's go to my room for now. I have a long story for you to hear."

Kakashi needed to hear everything.

Once we were inside my room, I started with the tale of the Vietnamese college girl, who had dreams of helping people. A girl named Vy, who had a boyfriend, best friends, a family — a girl who saw a show about ninjas that changed everything.

I was grateful, at least, that he was listening.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_ A little over two months. Two. Months. I wasn't intending to keep this down for so long, but a lot happened in those two months, and I'm sorry about that. I finished finals of my Spring Quarter of Sophomore Year, Tomoko got called a Mary Sue for the _5th_ time in this entire story run, I ended up encountering my first Tumblr "clusterfuck," and I have an unofficial lab job of sorts over the summer while resting for what feels like the first time in a long while.

I know that little blurb might not be enough to explain everything, but it's been a long two months, and this chapter was hard to write. Hell, Tomoko ended up taking the helm of my thoughts and her uncertainty seeped into me when it came to writing this chapter at almost all times.

"Self-pity" is an actual thing, but not in that kind of definition. Worrying and agonizing over things — they are the real things. Being unsure of your next decision, never knowing if you're doing the right thing, always judging yourself and putting yourself down to the point of not being sure if the people around you still _want_ you around — they are all real things.

I just hope I delivered as always. It took a long time to really find rest time for myself and to write in general.

And no worries, I'm not dead. I'm going to keep writing until the end. This chapter was just the grittiest to write in terms of pure emotion and conflict, and I needed to face that. Update speed will get slower with real life and in-story emotion hanging over me, but still.

Tomoko's story is not over by a long shot.

For now, this is Writer-and-Artist27 signing out to handle the next chapter and real life. If you want to find me, I'll be on my Tumblr of the same handle name. :) Or, if you'd like, just check out the spin-off of _The Sea and Stars_ — feedback is welcomed.

See you all again soon.


End file.
